Best friends share everything
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Trio: Embry/Quil/Bella. Mating season starts and Bella just happens to be in La Push. She is found by Quil and Embry who appeal to her in a way that she has barely let herself realise let alone anyone else. After a whole weekend spent together they are bound for life. Just how does the trio affect Bella's life at High School; WARNING: this is a poly story & will contain slash M/M
1. Chapter 1

**1. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**Standard garbled author notes: **

**Set in the usual New Moon world (of my dreams) where Edward leaves Bella to keep her human and safe and never comes back! Thus she does NOT throw herself from a cliff and does NOT meet the Volturi or blow the pack secret to them.**

**Some time has passed. I will admit that I have completely screwed up the timetable and I have no idea **_**when**_** it really is calendar wise. This is another one shot that got out of control. When have I done that before? *laughs at self***

**Bella is still in high school and half the pack phased earlier than they technically should have. Now you can enjoy the story OR you can whine to me that I have made a mistake about the chronology. Your choice.**

**So I **_**think**_** it is about May of Bella's final year at High School. She and Jake have reconnected and she knows about the wolf pack. The pack took out Laurent in the meadow. Quil phased and joined them at some point but Claire does not exist and there will be no imprinting on babies.**

**Rating: very MA, warning for threesome and I mean a **_**real**_** threesome… Also clearly I have an issue with showers and water… sigh… I am what I am and I'm sticking to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

Jacob Black had put Bella Swan back together. With gentle words and even gentler hands and big warm hugs. Lots of hugs. And Bella's nightmares had faded; the ones where she was lost in the forest and searching for a fleeting shadow. Searching for _him _and never finding him. Her subconscious had finally seemed to comprehend that he was really gone; that he had really just left her alone in the forest. Left her with the betrayal and the blame; implied that it was her fault. She was weak and transitory. Implied that she was too human and too breakable and that she would just forget him.

She hadn't forgotten him, but she had kind of got over him. Maybe he was right about that. He just seemed so unreal now. She had no photos. All she had were her memories and even they seemed to take on an unrealistic tint. He really _can't_ have been that gorgeous could he?

But she still dreamed.

But now Bella's dreams were filled with a darker world. One where she was lost in the forest and found… found by hot hands and these hands weren't so gentle… and they weren't even Jake's hands. And over time, the dreams developed. Now there were other body parts involved too, not just hands. Now there were tongues and lips and hot hard erections. She woke from her nightmares now with her heart pounding in her chest and her hands clammy… and her panties soaked.

She doesn't admit these to herself though; that would be another betrayal of the boy who had worked so hard to rebuild her. As hard as he had worked on his Rabbit. He was so proud of that car and he was so proud of her. She was still as clumsy as ever but she noticed his sunny smiles and the way he watched her. But it's not like her dreams. So she rebuffed him. She stepped out of his way when he went to kiss her. She made the topics of futures, dating and boyfriends off limits. And Jake let her do it. He didn't push.

He seemed so young and boyish; she can't imagine him as anything other than her childhood companion. The little boy from the beach. The boy she made mud pies with. He was always her little Jake; even if he was closer to seven feet tall than not, these days.

It isn't Jake in her dreams.

Bella was having a shower at Jake's place. He had been epically weird and she couldn't work it out. He had invited her out to stay for the weekend. The whole weekend. Even Charlie was okay with it. He and Billy had gone off on some big fishing trip. Probably an excuse to sit around drinking too many beers and telling the same old stories of their youth. Again.

So she had packed her bag for an overnight stay. Woo hoo.

Jake had been so excited when she arrived; early in the morning, as he had requested. He had even got some chick flick DVDs from somewhere to watch later that night. Borrowed them from Emily or something. She doubted Leah was into chick flicks.

He was all excited about doing what _she _wanted for once; not hanging in the garage doing what he usually was doing. She didn't really mind but she liked making Jake happy, so she went along with whatever he wanted to do normally. She told him she wanted to hang in the garage and watch him work and he looked oddly pleased by that. He had taken his shirt off and she had noticed; not for the first time, that Jake was seriously built.

He had finally looked at her with a look she had never seen before. He had almost stalked across the dusty floor towards her. Nothing romantic was going to happen in her book, but suddenly Jake looked like a man on a mission. She didn't recognise this man. But then she heard a wolf howl. Saved by the howl. She thought it might be some kind of signal from the pack. His head lifted as he heard it and then he had just run out of the dilapidated garage and disappeared. He didn't say a word to her. Epically weird.

She had waited for a while, but it was clear he wasn't going to be back soon. Some emergency she assumed. She wondered how they knew what the howls meant. Wolf speak?

She always felt grimy after being in the garage so she decided to head inside the dilapidated house and have a shower. It was still early and Jake might be back later. Probably for lunch.

Maybe if Bella had grown up in a family with more than one child, she might actually have locked the door, but she hadn't and she didn't.

She heard the door open and she thought it was Jake back from wherever he went.

"What happened? Some kind of wolfy emergency?" she asked.

No answer. She stuck her head out of the shower curtain.

But the figure that entered was not Jake; it was much bigger and much wider and not as tall. She thought that it was some kind of dare that the others had put him up to, and initially she was not that concerned. She just uttered some kind of squeaked exclamation.

"Quil?" She was so surprised. He had that same look on his face; like Jake's had earlier in the garage. She was confused. "Quil?" she tried again.

"Bells." He said her name like it was a prayer.

She made sure that she was covered with the shower curtain and turned the water off; wiping the water from her face with her hand. He looked almost like he had taken some drugs or something; so unlike the normal happy go lucky Quil.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. She had never really thought of Quil as dangerous. Certainly not to her; he was the pack clown and she wasn't frightened of him now.

"Oh…" he groaned. "Here you are …naked… and wet." He almost growled it at her.

She was still confused. "Yeah…" she spoke slowly as if he was not quite with her. "Duh… I'm in the shower."

No response.

"You can leave now. Go collect your money," she suggested.

_He_ looked confused now. "Money?" he repeated.

"Yeah." She waved at him with one hand. "For your bet."

He blinked very slowly. That gave her the tiniest jolt; it was so… predatory. She started to question what was happening.

"Quil," she stated carefully. "Leave now."

He tilted his head a little. And he smiled at her. A very slow smile.

She gasped a little. She really looked at him for the first time since he had entered the room. Jake was built but Quil was _built_. He had been big and burly _before_ the transformation and now he was as big as a boulder. And she noticed his usual cut-offs were straining at the front.

Oh.

She made another startled squeak noise. It attracted his attention. He took a step towards her. She had nowhere to go. She was naked and hiding behind a shower curtain. Jake's house had one of those showers over the bath arrangements.

He just stepped into the bath with her. He took up an awful lot of room.

She didn't know what to do. He didn't seem like normal Quil. But she still wasn't frightened of him, but she could feel her heart rate increasing a little with her anxiety. She had a choice between watching him and flashing him her naked body. She chose modesty and turned her back to him. Her wet hair hung over her shoulder and dripped down her body. She shivered a little. It crossed her mind to ask him to pass her a towel. At least he might have to get out of the shower to do that. Probably not. The bathroom was very small and all their arms were so long. He could almost certainly reach it by just leaning to the right.

He made a noise at the sight of her naked, wet back and ass. It sounded mostly like a groan. Dear god, she was mooning him.

He took another step towards her. She was right up in the end of the bath now. She was too clumsy to climb out and get past him to the door. She would probably fall and hurt herself. She thought about doing it anyway and while she was judging the distance he closed the gap between them.

One of his big hands slid around her neck and held her under the chin. The other snaked down to between her legs. He tugged her back against him at the same time as he pushed forward a little. She was suddenly plastered up against his front. There was no gap between them now.

"Quil?" she tried appealing to him as well as she could with him holding her chin. She had a memory flash of her darkest dreams. She made a small noise like a whimper. Her hands reached up to hold his arm where he held her around the throat.

He pressed his face in against her neck. His fingers at her groin pressed in against her secret places. No man had _ever_ touched her there.

"Bells," he breathed down her neck. He was so big and so warm. She closed her eyes. Maybe it was a dream. She was asleep on Jake's couch having another freaky dream.

He licked her neck. It was so unexpected that she jolted a bit and the fingers in her secret places moved a little; they rubbed against other things. Things she had rubbed her own fingers against. She had only done it after Edward was gone and she could do it without upsetting him, or making him lose control.

Quil seemed to know. She tried to shift her body, but it just allowed those meaty fingers more access. The hand at her chin shifted a little and those fingers stroked down her neck. Pressing over the pumping vein in her neck.

"Stop it," she begged. "Stop touching me."

"I'm not moving my hand, Bells," he whispered in a dark and throaty voice.

She almost groaned.

He spoke again. "You're the one rubbing yourself on it."

That shocked her. Her eyes flashed open. She caught herself shifting her own hips against him.

Holy crow, he was right. She had started rubbing herself against his massive hand as it covered her whole mound; his fingers slipping and sliding through her folds. She tried to breathe; it was hard to breathe. He held her so firmly. And the air seemed thicker; harder to inhale.

She was trying to think. How was she going to get out of this? Whatever this was?

"**Quil**! What do you think you are doing?"

"Embry …oh thank god," she gasped out. The thought of what on earth Embry was seeing crossed her mind. How could she explain this?

Quil spun them both effortlessly and oddly gracefully in the crowded bath. She faced Embry now. Naked. Wet. With Quil's paw on her pubic mound. And she couldn't move. But she was so pleased to see him.

She cringed at the sheer size of them both. Trying to fit in the bathroom with her. She lifted her hands in entreaty to Embry.

"I told you not to start without me," Embry said.

"**What**?" she managed. The implications of what Embry had just said freaked her out.

"J-Jake… where's Jake?" she demanded. He could stop them. Before…

Embry smiled at her. He still looked like normal Embry. His dark eyes watched her seriously. "He's with Leah… and he won't share…" Embry sounded put out.

"Share?" Her voice almost sounded hysterical, she could hear it rise herself.

"Yeah… he crapped on about alpha pairs and shit like that." Embry rubbed his jaw. "Punched me."

"But _we_ can share, can't we Embry," Quil suggested in that low growly voice.

"**What the hell is going on**…?" She finally thought to ask Embry, while he still looked a tad sensible.

"Mating season Bells… didn't Jake warn you…? I thought that was why you came out for the weekend?"

"No," chuckled Quil. "I know he didn't tell her. He thought he might actually get 'his' Bells… _finally_ after all those weeks of teasing… but I guess Leah distracted him more huh? The wolf will out."

"I didn't tease him," she blustered, but now she understood that look in the garage.

"No," said Embry. "You just never saw him like that, did you?" That struck her as so truthful that she couldn't deny it.

"No," she said in a tiny voice. "He's my friend."

"But we saw _you_," breathed Quil down her neck again.

"We?" she squeaked.

His hand made another sliding stroke and she gasped and rubbed herself on him again.

"Sam?" she tried, ignoring her treacherous body.

"Christ, he'll be busy with Emily," Quil answered.

"They did this last year so they know what to expect," Embry said. His eyes were raking down her body. The way Quil had hold of her, basically displayed her for him. Everything she had was out for him. And she wasn't sure that what she had was worth looking at. She felt nervous all of sudden.

Embry took a step towards them.

"She's nervous now Quil… I told you to wait," he chided. Somehow he knew what she was feeling; damned wolf senses that picked up her heart beat and her scent.

"It was the water… and knowing she was naked… man, I had my hand wrapped around my cock but I just couldn't wait… and wet, Embry… she was all wet…" Quil argued.

"I know…" crooned Embry. "But she's getting cold and shivery now Quil."

"We should warm her up…"

"Turn the water back on…"

"Sandwich her between us…"

She made another squeak noise. Just the thought of the two of them…

One thing she had never really admitted to herself was the number of heated hands there were in her recent dreams.

Four. Always four.

Embry chuckled. "Jake was planning to roll her around in the garage… but we are better than that, aren't we, Quil?"

"Yep. We can start in Jake's bed. Can't exactly go to your place, or mine."

"True," Embry agreed.

"But can we try the forest…? Just once… I **so** want to fuck her in the forest… it just feels… right? You know?" Quil begged his friend.

"I-I… I'm not agreeing to this," Bella blurted out

Embry looked at her doubtfully. "Really? So what were you doing rubbing yourself on Quil's hand, Bells?"

"I… I-I don't know…," she almost wailed.

"She was so close… she was dripping… and then you came in…" Quil grizzled.

"Are you sure?" Embry was asking Quil, not her. He sounded doubtful again.

Quil just lifted his hand from between her legs and held it out to Embry. His arm extended past Bella's quivering shoulder. She could see his fingers glistening. It was covered in … _her_.

Embry sniffed at it and then his tongue snaked out and he licked Quil's hand. He smiled; a long, slow smile. He looked her in the eyes when he did it. "Damn!" he exclaimed. "You taste sooo goood Bells… can I have a taste… huh?" He held Quil's hand with his and then he sucked the essence of her from his friend's fingers. It was the single most erotic thing she had ever seen.

She felt another rush of moisture between her legs. "Oh my god," she groaned.

"Her heart rate just went nuts, Em."

They both sniffed. Quil's arm slid from her neck down and around her waist and he lifted her up. He stepped out of the bath and onto the floor in front of Embry; taking her with him. At some kind of unspoken signal Embry stepped in and squeezed her between them. Her feet were not on the ground. She was held up between them.

Her head rested on Quil's shoulder now. She was pinned between them and she couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs. She couldn't utter a word.

Embry smiled at her. "I wonder," he said. His arm reached out again. But this time he reached past her. He grabbed Quil at the back of the neck and he hauled him in towards his mouth. And he kissed him. It looked like something they had done before. Their mouths were just sealed together. Bella watched in disbelief as Embry shifted his head a little and stroked his tongue in and out of Quil's open mouth.

She could hear herself panting for breath. Embry pulled his head back and nibbled a little at Quil's bottom lip. She heard Quil groan and then he surged forward and mashed them even closer together. They were so rough with each other. Now she could feel two erections pressing at her. The arm that had been around her waist was now around Embry's. She didn't know where to put her hands, but in the end she reached out and slid up Embry's shoulder to his neck. His skin felt smooth and hot; so hot.

Embry's head finally drew back and he locked eyes with her again. "Wanna taste him?" She knew he didn't mean for her to kiss Quil directly. "Hmmm?" he asked her. His lips hovered just above hers; teasing her. "Yes? Bella?"

Quil's lips landed on the side of her neck and he licked her again. Then he started kissing and sucking down her neck.

"Bells?" Embry checked.

"E-Embry." Finally, she could speak.

"Say 'yes', Bells." He paused. "If you want to… do you want us to look after you?" His lips still hovered over hers, but now a heated hand palmed one breast and the other was grasped by a different, but no less heated hand. Quil made some kind of encouraging noise against the skin of her neck.

"Say ''yes'," Quil added.

"Y-yes…" she whispered.

Embry smiled and then he kissed her. His mouth slanted over hers and he kissed her more gently than he had done with Quil, but he still kissed her hard. She was losing her mind; sandwiched between them. Embry tasted good, really good and a little sweet.

He pulled at her neck with one hand; the other was still holding her breast. She opened her mouth when his thumb stroked down her jaw. And then his tongue plunged into her mouth. She tried to jerk back a little. She had never been kissed like that before.

She heard herself make some inarticulate noise.

Embry's head drew back. "Quil always tastes kind of sweet to me," he told her quietly. "Like he keeps stealing the candy from his mother's shop."

Quil snorted behind her. Then his big hand grabbed her face and pulled her around to his. "My turn," he told her. She groaned but he swallowed it as his mouth descended onto hers. Embry was right; he did taste sweet. The idea that she could taste Quil on the other man almost undid her. She felt another rush of wetness between her legs. She ached now and she tried to wriggle between them.

They both groaned and she could feel their cloth covered erections as they instinctively ground them against her.

"We have to move, dude or we'll be doing it here…" Quil stated.

"Yeah," agreed Embry. He slid his hands under Bella's armpits and just hoisted her up. Her legs lifted and wrapped around his waist as he turned to carry her out of the bathroom. She had one arm around his neck and the other she reached out back to Quil. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand, walking quickly behind Embry as they made their way to Jake's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: remember children; safe sex always.]**

* * *

><p>Jake had cleaned out Rachel and Rebecca's old room. It made more sense to her now that she knew he had an ulterior motive. He had built a bed out of milk crates; a whole platform of them, cable tied together with an outsized mattress on the top. Quil splayed a large paw on it and moved it speculatively.<p>

"Hey, that's pretty solid," he commented.

Bella buried her face in Embry's skin. He smelt so good. Like he was giving off pheromones or something. Maybe it was a side effect of this mating thing, or maybe he had just always smelt that good. She couldn't remember if she had ever got close enough to him before to notice.

He noticed her snorting his skin, and he grinned at her. He had carried her effortlessly; one hand under her butt. Quil glanced up at them both. Her legs were still wrapped around Embry's waist. She had dropped her head and now her cheek lay against the skin of his chest and her forehead was pressed against his neck. Quil studied them both with a look on his face like a kid on Christmas morning. She was dying to ask when their friendship had clearly blossomed into other things but wasn't sure that now was the time for talk.

Quil clearly thought it wasn't time for talk either. He stepped over and placed an exquisitely gentle kiss on her other cheek. Then she could feel the warmth of his hard muscled chest as it pressed up against her back again. His hands reached down and rubbed along her thighs where they were wrapped around Embry. Her eyes closed. The two of them made tiny pushing, rocking movements with her between them.

Embry let her legs drop so that she stood by herself. But she wasn't sure how long she could actually stand on her own two feet; she felt literally weak at the knees. She was so tiny between the two of them that she felt a moment of anxiety but then dismissed it. They were both so extraordinarily strong, but the gentle way they handled her belied that strength.

She tried to get oxygen into her lungs but all she could smell was them. Her breasts ached and her nipples felt so hard as they rubbed against the skin of Embry's smooth chest. They both started kissing her shoulders; still pushing at her between them. They each went to their right and started down the top of her arms. Their hands were everywhere… running across her skin and leaving a trail of goose bumps behind them. They stroked her breasts, palmed her ass and stroked their nails up her thighs. She shivered between them. She didn't know where to put her own hands and in the end they ended up twisted up into her own hair. Held up and out of the way.

Quil was working on her neck now and Embry was sinking lower; his hot wet tongue sliding along her ribs. Quil tugged her back a little and her back arched, her hips pushed forward at Embry. He dropped to his knees in front of her. She suddenly understood where he was going. Where his mouth was going. She made a small noise; a mixture of excitement and anticipation.

Embry's hands ran all over her skin. Up and down her thighs, sliding around behind and stroking, always stroking. She found herself lifting her leg a little in a not so subtle hint. He kissed her navel. Pressed his lips over it and she shivered at the sensation.

His fingers slid between her legs and just as she had done earlier with Quil she caught herself rubbing against them. He chuckled.

Quil spoke against the skin of her neck. "You smell so good, Bells." Quil put an arm across her stomach and lifted her a little. Supporting her weight against his body. Embry pushed her thighs apart with his hands. She heard Quil inhale deeply. "Damn," he muttered. "Smell that, Em?"

"Oh yeah…"

She could smell herself as well. She couldn't imagine how strong her scent was for them. Quil's other hand closed around her breast and he gave it a little squeeze. She moaned. Embry lifted her thigh onto one of his shoulders. He started kissing on the inside of that thigh. He slid his arm under her other leg and lifted her up a little. The back of her knee rested on his arm.

She was hanging in the air now; suspended between them. Embry's face was so close to her aching centre and Quil was whispering heated words onto her skin. She could feel the hot gusts of their breath as it ghosted across her sensitive skin.

She was making small noises now; almost mewling. Small inarticulate whimpers.

"Look at me Bells," Embry commanded.

She could not resist him. She looked down the length of her body to see his dark eyes watching her. She inhaled as she watched him poke out his tongue and lean forward. She could not take her eyes off him. Her hand reached down and slid into his hair. He didn't blink, just kept his eyes on her face. And then he leaned in and he licked her.

Her whole body jolted. But she had nowhere to go. Held in the air against Quil.

He licked her again and she moaned. She barely recognised her own voice. It sounded deeper and more guttural and not like her at all. She could feel wherever his mouth and tongue were; they were so hot. They were branding her, marking her. Everywhere they touched. One of his long slim fingers slid inside her. And she moaned again. He added another finger. He worked them in and out of her dripping channel.

And when his mouth closed around her swollen clitoris and he flicked his tongue across it in a hard rapid movement, she just fell apart. She bucked against Quil's body and her hand clenched in Embry's hair and she screamed. Nothing she had ever done to herself, came close to what he was doing to her now.

She was gasping for breath, her eyes closed. Embry's mouth had lifted from her now, giving her a breather. He lifted her leg from his shoulder and her body dropped back against Quil's. She took a moment to breathe and to try to pull herself together.

She could feel Quil's face as it pressed against her shoulder. He moaned and she realised that Embry may had given her a rest but that he had turned his attention to his other partner. Embry must have undone Quil's cut offs and pulled them down because now she could feel a hot hard erection pressing against her back. It was sticking to her a little. And she could feel it pressed in against her buttocks.

She squirmed in Quil's arms; she wanted to see what Embry was doing. But Quil wouldn't release her. Embry reached through between her legs and grabbed Quil. He moaned against her skin. She looked down at Embry and he grinned up at her.

"Wanna try something," he said. "Lift her," he instructed Quil. That beefy arm around her middle tightened again. Embry stroked the thick rod of his friend and manoeuvred them both until he got what he wanted. She now felt Quil's cock pass under her ass; she was virtually sitting astride it. Embry's nimble fingers shifted and opened her so that Quil's cock rested against her slick lips. Embry's shoulder went under her thigh again, lifting and opening her out.

She could feel Quil's stiff cock as it rocked against her. It felt so different to his hand or to Embry's tongue; thicker and less dextrous. She started rocking herself on it; arching her hips to push down. Now she felt Embry's hand. He was stroking the underside of Quil's cock. She was so wet from Embry's earlier attention that his hand moved easily over them both.

With a mischievous grin Embry shifted and lowered his face to her again. She gasped; clutching at Quil's arm. Quil's feet shifted a little on the floor, opening his stance and making his body more stable. He also allowed Embry greater access.

She felt that hot tongue stroke over her again. And now she realised that he was licking them both. He sat back after a few strokes. "Man," he exclaimed, "You two taste good together."

Bella made some startled eep noise. Quil shifted again and now the head of his cock nudged at her opening. She squirmed.

"Oh ggg-god," she groaned. She could feel him at the edge of entering her; the sensation was amazing. Just the blunt head dipping in and out. Quil had shifted his hand back to her breast. He pinched her nipple between finger and thumb. Rolling it between them. Quil's cock nudged at her entrance but didn't enter and Embry's tongue went back to work. If she thought her orgasm before was strong… now she was mindless. She sank her nails into Quil's arm. She truly felt like she'd just fly apart. She moaned, groaned and begged. Embry kept her at the edge of her orgasm. Teasing both her and Quil. He let out an occasional groan and swear word behind her.

"Please… please… please…" she begged. Her other hand flailed around looking for something to hang onto. In the end she reached back and grabbed Quil's hair.

"Ouch…" he exclaimed as she twisted her fingers in his hair. "Jeez, Em, finish her off will you? Before she tears my hair out. I don't want to be bald before my time…. You know."

Embry chuckled into her centre. And then she shuddered.

"Yeah," muttered Quil. "Just like that…"

She gave another shudder; she tried to inhale; little panting breaths. And then she groaned; loud and long and her body quivered as she orgasmed.

"Fuck's sake," swore Quil as she pulled his hair again.

Embry rose to his feet in front of her and reached down, shimmying out of his own cut-offs. He gave his own cock a hardening stroke with his hand and then Embry crouched down a little and positioned himself; sliding under Bella as well.

Embry's hands reached back around her body and grasped Quil low on the hips. He ground them all together again and she gasped. They were all so wet and the sensation of the two of them grinding and rubbing against each other and against her, was like nothing she had ever felt before. It felt like her dream and more… she closed her eyes and let her head rest against Quil's shoulder again.

"Ohhhh," she muttered. "I dreamed about this…"

"Yeah?" checked Embry.

"Cool," Quil muttered as he kissed the side of her head.

"We need to get to bed, but she's a virgin, Quil," Embry stated.

She was going to bluster out some kind of denial but then she thought better of it. They'd know; the way they seemed to know if she was lying. Her heart rate must increase or something. All the nervous impulses that lie detectors read. And besides Embry had just had his fingers inside her.

"So you never…?" Quil tried to ask.

She just shook her head.

"Nothing?" he prompted.

She wanted to tell them the truth and she didn't know why. "Only what I do to myself… you know." She blushed.

"Dude…" Quil breathed.

"I know," Embry agreed.

"We'll look after you, Bells," Quil stated. "Go slow…"

Embry just kissed her and all she could taste now was herself and another flavour that might have been Quil. She shivered.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>[AN: this did start as a sexy one shot, but it now does have quite a storyline. Sex has consequences. So don't worry that it will all be like this. Just the first few chapters.]<p>

* * *

><p>They dropped her back to her feet and held their hands out. The boys started making some hand gestures.<p>

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "Tell me you are not playing rock, paper scissors?"

"Well, how else are we going to work out who goes first?" Embry asked.

She tried to fold her arms, but she was still squished between them. She squirmed a little and they let her move out a step.

"We could spin her around and whichever dick she falls on, gets it," Quil suggested.

"She's highly likely to fall on something else," Embry noted.

"Pffttt," she said. They always made jokes about her clumsiness.

"Cool," Embry commented. She guessed he must have won. She put her hand up to ask a question. Embry noticed.

"Bells?" he asked.

"Can I ask a question?"

Embry gave her a look as if he thought she was adorable. "Sure, honey."

She noticed the term of affection. "Will it hurt?" she asked in a tiny voice. Both their hands stroked down her back as if to comfort her.

"You might feel a kind of pressure and maybe a little bit of pain. But we can help," he suggested.

"Help? How?"

"Wolf saliva has healing properties," said Quil.

"No… really?"

"More so this weekend… Sam and Emily worked it out last year." Embry commented. She guessed she didn't need to know _how_ they worked it out.

Quil got an odd look on his face. "So the more we lick you, the better _you_ feel," he suggested lasciviously. "Bellapopsicle," he muttered.

"Oh… I guess… I-I kind of noticed that… and the smell… you smell… really good…" she admitted.

Quil sidled in closer to her. "Yeah? Really good?" he checked.

"Oh yes… and impossible to describe," she added. Because now she thought about it, she couldn't describe it. She frowned a little. "You smell… like… _men_," she finished lamely. Embry was watching her.

"Uh huh," he said. He reached out to Quil's arm and lifted it into the air, exposing his armpit. Quil smirked at him, but angled his body in towards Bella's face. She baulked a little but then she got a whiff of him. "Oh … my… god," she groaned. "What **is** that?"

Quil's other hand stroked up to the back of her neck and he very gently pulled her face towards him. And before she knew what she was doing Bella Swan had her face buried in his armpit. If you had asked her this morning, heck, if you had asked her an hour ago, she would have answered that doing any such thing was gross and icky… but now? She kissed Quil's armpit and he let out a low humming noise that managed to sound pleased. She slid her arms around his waist and pulled herself in against the front of his body. She inhaled him and it almost made her eyes roll up into her head. He smelt so good. She kissed her way across to his chest. His skin was so beautiful and his chest so muscled, she just wanted to eat him all up. His hand tucked under her chin and he lifted her face up to his. And he kissed her.

Embry's hands were stroking down her back and he was kissing the back of her shoulders. "Condoms?" he asked the room.

Quil pulled his face away from Bella's. "She's had the depo shot," he stated.

"Oh puleez… tell me you cannot smell that!" she exclaimed.

"We can smell that… well, I can," Quil frowned a little as if he wasn't sure if he was answering her correctly. "Clearly Embry can't or he wouldn't be asking…"

"So you're all different?" she asked.

"Uh huh." Quil slid a hand down her back and cupped her ass. "I'm strong…"

"I'm a visual tracker…" Embry added.

"Paul's a fighter…"

"Different skills… you know…"

"Ohhh… yes," she responded. Quil's hand had slid lower and was stroking inside her thigh.

"Man," Quil groaned. "I am sooo dark that I lost…"

"You're not leaving," Bella suddenly grabbed at him.

He grinned. "Heck no. I'm gonna watch… that okay with you?"

She thought about it. Oddly she felt as if she wanted Quil closer than just watching but she wasn't sure how to ask for that.

"Bells?" Embry checked when she hadn't answered.

She looked embarrassed. "I don't know what I want…" she blustered. "But I don't want him to go away… I just don't know how…"

Quil beamed at her. "I'll be your mattress, baby… how does that sound?" he crooned at her and moved behind her again.

"Oh… okay." She had no idea how that was going to work.

"A Bella sandwich," Quil added. "But I'll behave myself." He shrugged. "Well, as much as I can." Embry snorted. Quil's voice dropped, "And I get to go _second_…" he purred into her ear.

Quil slid a meaty arm around her waist again and lifted her off her feet. She clutched at the arm. "Come on girl… let's not waste any more time…"

He threw back the sheet with one hand and dragged her onto the bed. He tossed pillows into a pile and lay down with his back against them. He manhandled her into the position he wanted with Bella's back plastered up against his front. His legs open and lying down either side of her. Embry watched them with a half-smile on his face.

"Wait a sec," said Quil. He reached under Bella and adjusted himself against her back. "There… that's better…. Don't want to crush Quil Ateara VI now do we?"

Bella giggled. "Tell me you do not call your…" She waved a hand ineffectually. "Quil Ateara VI."

"There was no way I was calling him 'little' anything…"

Embry just laughed. Bella was studying him. It was the first time she had really got a good look at him naked. He noticed her scrutiny. He was much slimmer and taller than Quil. He was standing very casually with his arms by his sides and his hands resting near his thighs. He was all muscle, like all the pack but Embry was leaner and less bulky than most of the others. His hips were narrow and his cock hung down now. All the chat she guessed, must have taken his mind off the task. Her eyes travelled up his six pack abs and up to his face. His dark eyes watched her with amusement. She suddenly realised she had just given him a serious look over.

Quil's arms snaked around her again and he held her close and whispered in her ear. "Look at him… isn't he beautiful? And you… you are going to have him… hmmm? How does that make you feel, Bells?"

"Lucky," she whispered back.

Embry smiled and then in an oddly sinuous movement he lowered his hands to the bed and crawled down it towards them. The way that he moved promised so much. The way you could tell that someone who could move that well, must be really good in bed; it was just so physical. His cock hung down now and her eyes were drawn to it.

"Man," Quil breathed. "Look at that…" Bella could feel Quil's penis lengthening and stiffening against her back. She breathed in audibly. Embry crawled up her body and he stopped level with her face. He lowered himself down and he kissed her. Sandwiched between them; enveloped in the scent and their heat and their adoration… she felt amazing. Her hands reached up and grabbed him on either side of the head and she kissed him back. His head tilted and the kiss deepened. His tongue stroked into her mouth. Quil couldn't keep his hands to himself. His big warm hands held her at her ribs and stroked down her body in little movements.

Embry lifted off her a little and he leaned past her shoulder and kissed Quil. Bella kissed at his chest and anything she could reach. Her arms reached around him to stroke down the skin of his back.

Embry held his weight on one arm and reached a hand down and stroked a finger through her folds. She was still pretty wet from her earlier orgasms. She squirmed against Quil and he made a noise.

"Please," she begged. "Please Embry."

"Shhh Bells," he crooned. "You can have me… I'm all yours."

She looked down at his groin and saw him; hard and ready for her. The bell shaped head glistening. He wrapped his hand around it and gave himself a hard stroke. She gasped. She might never have done this before, but she knew where she wanted him to go. She opened her legs and tried to push herself at him.

He looked down and guiding his cock with his hand, he pressed himself at her. She felt the blunt head push at her now. "Embry…" she moaned. She could not imagine that he would actually fit. "It won't…"

"Shhh… easy," he crooned. "You're okay."

She tried to lift her hips and Quil groaned underneath her. He shifted his body and started kissing and licking her neck. She felt better immediately but she wasn't sure if it was because they _told_ her she would or if their saliva really did make a difference. It was something she didn't want to analyse too closely. Quil kissing her, at least distracted her a touch from what Embry was doing. He worked himself in a little further and she felt the pressure he had spoken of. She panted a little.

Quil's big warm hand closed around her breast and stroked her nipple. She ached. She ached everywhere. And she was so hot.

Embry made another gentle pushing movement and now it felt as if the head had entered her channel.

"Ohhh," she groaned.

"We've got you, Bells… we'll look after you," he crooned. His hand slid under her thigh and lifted her a little. He pushed again, she lifted and Quil must have too. Embry slid in further. Then he pulled back a little. He and Quil must have exchanged some kind of signal she didn't recognise; a shared look or something. Quil kissed up her neck and she turned her face to him. He kissed her and Embry shoved in that last stroke; pressing her whole body against Quil's. She felt something break; she felt her body stretch as he filled her. She tensed but she was so shrouded in them, she had nowhere to go. Her hands clutched at the air. She felt a hand lace through her fingers and she clutched at it. It was Quil because his hand was under hers. His other hand pinched her nipple. She clutched at Embry's upper arm with the other hand.

Embry had paused. Letting her have a chance to get herself together. When Quil released her mouth she looked up at Embry. He was holding himself up on his arms above her. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving as if he was reciting something.

She heard Quil's throaty growl in her ear. "He's trying so hard not to come… he recites shit to himself… _you_ did that to him…"

She tried to squirm and Embry groaned.

"Can you feel him inside you?" Quil asked.

"Yes. Feel …so full," she managed.

Quil chuckled.

"It feels so hot… It stretches and burns," she breathed.

Embry opened his eyes and looked down at her. She saw his stomach muscles flex and then he pulled out of her. She gasped. And then he slid back in. She clutched at Quil's hand. Embry's hard shaft pushed into her tight passage. She could feel every inch of him inside her; filling her.

"Embry," she groaned. She was losing her mind. She could feel that aching tightness curling inside her. Embry kept up a slow rhythm of thrusts and withdrawals and then Quil started to lift her a little into him. She couldn't have done it herself. She almost felt like she was having an out of body experience. Their bodies became slick from the sweat. Quil lifted and Embry thrust, and she was putty in their heated hands.

She could hear herself panting again. Embry had the tip of his tongue out of his mouth; resting on his upper lip as if he was concentrating. She felt Quil's hand slide down the front of her body. He slid unerringly between her sodden folds and he stroked her aching clitoris. She jolted again. She made wordless sex noises; she babbled.

She clutched at Quil's other hand and clawed at Embry's arm as her body jolted; her back arched and she shattered in their arms. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she gasped for breath. Embry kept thrusting into her as her inner muscles clenched and grasped at his solid member. She could feel Quil's at her back too. And Quil's middle finger just pressed against her clitoris.

And then Embry's body gave a twitch of its own and he groaned. He seemed to lose his rhythm and his hips thrust uncontrollably. He mashed her harder onto Quil. Embry thrust into her and his fingers clenched in the sheets. "Oh fuck!" he almost shouted.

And then in a chain reaction, she cried out and Quil did so too. Both men shuddered and she felt a hot sticky fluid cover her back. Time seemed to wait for them all to catch up.

She was sweating between them. Quil was breathing heavily and stroking the skin of her stomach. Embry's head hung down and his arms were quivering. Bella looked at him. She wanted to kiss him. She reached up a hand to his face and tried to pull him down towards her.

He smiled at her. "Can't kiss you and stay here, Bells," he commented. "Too tall."

"Ohhh," she whined. "I want to kiss you."

"Sure, sure," he chuckled. "Just give me a sec…" he pulled himself out of her and she made an involuntary noise.

Quil whispered in her ear, "We'll kiss it better for you."

She shivered. She reached for Embry again and he pulled her up to him. He sat on his haunches and lifted her up astride his lap. She flung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt like crying and she didn't know why. Quil shifted up the bed and leant against the wall; folded an arm up and rested his head on it.

Embry looked at her face with concern. "Are you okay?" he looked so worried.

She bit her lip and nodded. But she blinked back the tears.

Embry kissed her gently. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head. She had to talk; he was going to panic if she couldn't get the words out. "I-I just feel like crying… don't know why," she managed. "Emotional."

"You can cry if you want to … as long as we didn't hurt you."

"No… you didn't hurt me. That was amazing."

"Yeah?" he checked.

She nodded vigorously.

Embry stroked a hand down her back but hit the Quil deposit. He chuckled. "I think Quil had a good time too," he commented.

"Oh yeah," Quil mumbled. His eyes were closed and he looked completely relaxed; almost boneless.

Embry kissed her again and then he flipped her over and laid her on top of Quil, face down. She snuggled into his neck and he put his other arm around her shoulders. She felt Embry's hands at her back rubbing and stroking.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It'll help too," Embry said.

"What will?" and then she understood that he was massaging Quil's ejaculate into her skin. "Eeewww," she complained. "Tell me you are not rubbing…" she didn't have a word.

"Wolf jiz," Quil helpfully supplied without opening his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "…wolf jiz into my back?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

She had nothing. Embry's hands felt so good and it did seem to be helping; warmth spread across her lower back from his hands and the friction.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Best friends share … everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>"This is your fault," Bella told Quil.<p>

He opened one eye and looked down at her. He smiled mischievously. "I could put wolf jiz somewhere else for you … if you'd prefer," he suggested with a throaty purr.

"You cannot… be ready to go again…"

"I wouldn't bet on that," Embry noted.

She gave him a glance over her shoulder. He didn't look caught out or embarrassed. She felt so comfortable because _they_ were both so comfortable; both nude and with each other. It felt silly for her to be concerned about how she looked or what she was looking at. She had seen Embry naked and erect but she had missed seeing Quil. She wanted to see what he looked like. She shuffled off to the side of his body a little and pushed her shoulder under his armpit; again she was assailed by that scent.

She looked down his body at his cock where it lay partly across the top of his thigh. He was circumcised. The skin there was darker and it nestled benignly in his dark pubic hair. His balls hanging underneath. Oddly their cocks mirrored their body types. She took a moment to be thankful that Embry had won the contest. Quil looked different to Embry; much thicker and a little shorter.

"I'm going to get some water," Embry said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Quil lifted an eyebrow at her. She couldn't resist grinning at him.

"C'mere," he growled at her.

She found herself crawling up his chest before she stopped to think about it. He kissed her. His hand slid up under her hair and he held her at the back of her neck. His tongue slid deep into her mouth and she could feel herself react to him already. She pulled back a little and he let her neck go. He had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Embry came back in and passed Bella a bottle of water. She sat up, straddling Quil's thighs, drank and then passed the bottle to Quil.

"Anyone need a toilet break?" Embry asked.

Bella was still watching Quil and he knew it. He passed the bottle back to Embry without looking at him. Embry dumped it on the bedside table. "Jeez, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

They were still staring at each other.

"Yes," stated Quil.

Bella looked as if she was trying to think about something.

"Bells?" Quil lifted his hands and stroked down her upper arms. She closed her eyes slowly as if she was a cat and he had stroked her. He slid them back up again and his fingers slid across her shoulders to her neck. He pulled her head back to his face. He held her still and he brushed his lips across hers, so gently. His thumbs brushed over her mouth after his lips. She kissed them.

"My turn?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she said with a breathy sigh. Quil might be ready to go again, but she was astonished that she was too.

He made a low humming noise and then he kissed her again. Embry just watched them. She sat up a little and put her hand down on Quil's body and gave a startled squeak noise when she put her hand flat on his expanding cock.

"He won't bite," Quil chuckled. When she tried to pull her hand away he grabbed her and held her there. He stared into her eyes and wrapped her hand around his hardening member. She inhaled roughly and her eyes closed again. Quil watched her avidly. She looked down to see her pale hand wrapped around him. It made her feel heavy and achy in places inside her. Places down low.

"Oh my god, Quil," she said. It felt so different to the skin of his body elsewhere. And so soft on the surface but hard underneath. She shifted her hand experimentally and he made a noise. The skin dragged over the surface when she moved her hand. She looked up at his face.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"No. But it's better with some kind of lubrication," Quil told her. "But I don't want you to do me by hand… I want to be inside you."

She blinked.

Quil looked oddly serious. She leaned forward and kissed him again. "What about Embry?" she asked.

They both looked at him. He looked caught out. He had his own hand wrapped around his erection. "I-I'm happy to watch," he said. "I just need to find some lube… Jake will have some around here somewhere…" He started searching through drawers and under the edge of the bed. "Ha!" He made a triumphant noise and resurfaced with a pump bottle in his hand.

"Cool," stated Quil. He turned his attention back to Bella. His big hands slid up her back and pulled her forcibly towards him. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do, so she just went where he guided her. She understood soon enough when he lifted her up and fastened his lips around one of her aching nipples.

"Oh my," she muttered. It felt so good. And each tug of his lips pulled at places inside her. She was up on her knees now. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him there. Stroking down the skin of his back with her hand. He slid a hand around and tweaked the neglected nipple while his mouth continued to work at the other. She ground herself down onto him. He worked away at one breast before kissing his way across to the other. She was starting to form a theory that Quil could bring her to orgasm just doing that, when he pulled his head back and almost panted at her. "Please, Bells. Let me in."

She looked down. Quil's cock was much bigger than he had been before. He reached under her to hold himself. She was hanging onto his shoulders now.

"Here?" she asked.

"Yes. Just slide yourself down onto me. Take it at your own speed." He got a glint in his eye and he rubbed the head of his cock along her channel. She gasped. "Oh God… do that again," she begged him. "That feels so good…"

He did it again. He stopped half way and pushed himself inside her. She hung onto his wide shoulders and dipped and lowered herself onto him. Taking it at her own pace, she controlled the depth of his entry. She was surprised that it didn't hurt. She was still pretty excited after Embry and she could feel her internal muscles almost spasming onto Quil.

"You're so big," she gasped at him.

"Oh _baby_…" Quil chuckled.

She gave a small giggle as she realised what she had said. "Well you are…" she justified.

She didn't notice that his hands had slipped down to the mattress and the next time she pushed down, he put his hands flat on the mattress and lifted his hips up into her. Her mouth fell open in surprise. He was sunk into her; to the hilt.

"Oh my g-god," she groaned. "Holy crow, Quil." She rode him down to the mattress.

They heard another grunt. They had both forgotten about Embry. He was sitting in the chair with his hand wrapped around his throbbing member. "Keep going," he encouraged them. "Don't stop on my account."

Quil grabbed her hips and ground her onto him. It made her fling her head back and moan. "C'mere," he growled at her again, sitting up under her. She slid her arms around his neck and she kissed him. He lifted into her again. The noise she made was swallowed by his mouth working at hers.

Quil was different to Embry, he manhandled her. He was more dominant. The next time he raised up into her, she protested. "Hey! You said I could control the action," she blustered.

Quil held his hands up in a surrender gesture; away from her body. He tried to look innocent and failed spectacularly. She giggled at him. He lifted into her again. Without using his hands.

She grunted. "Damn… Quil."

His hands snuck back on to her body. He stroked and pressed and slid up to her breasts and she didn't stop him; it just felt too good. She tilted her head back and she made a long low groan sound. He cupped her breasts and stroked over the nipples with his thumbs. She felt him twitch inside her. She put her hands on his chest and tried her own stroking and pinching. He was appreciative. "Oh yeah… just like that," he muttered to her.

His big hands wrapped around her ribs and he lifted her off him a little before pausing and then just dropping her. Her head snapped back and she cried out. He did it again. Her breasts bounced.

There was a wordless noise from Embry and they both looked at him. Bella was amazed to see beads of white on the head of his cock. He was being so rough with himself; pulling and tugging much harder than she would have thought felt good for him.

"Jesus," Quil swore. He reached up her back and grabbed her at the shoulders and he held her in place and then ground up into her. He moved in a circular way that just brought her undone; he rubbed _everything_. She panted. She clutched at Quil's face. She was torn, she wanted to watch Embry and she wanted to kiss Quil. But Quil circled again and got her full attention. He latched onto her face and she plunged her tongue into his mouth. She hadn't tried it before and he went wild. He bucked up into her so hard, she almost fell off. He kissed her hard in response.

Embry made another noise and she glanced at him in time to see white fluid shoot out the end of his cock. It went a short distance up in the air and then fell all over his hand and his stomach.

Quil quivered under her. She pressed herself down on him looking for that little extra stimulus. He noticed and snaked a hand down between them and flicked a finger sideways quickly across her aching clitoris. She clenched everything she had around him and felt him twitch inside her. She knew he was filling her with the same white fluid that Embry had just shot everywhere. That thought pushed her over the edge.

"Qu-uil," she moaned.

"Let it go, baby," he encouraged. His voice sounded throaty.

She flailed a hand in the air and Embry grabbed it. She tightened her grip and gave a whole body shudder. "Oh yes… oh yes… oh yes," she babbled. Her voice rose. Quil arched up into her and flicked that finger and she came hard; clenching at Embry's hand and burying her nails into Quil's chest with the other. He grunted.

"Oh Bells," she heard Embry say worshipfully.

She fell forward onto Quil's chest; his long arms wrapped around her and held her there. Embry let go of her hand and stroked her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**** Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: warning Will Robinson! We veer into **_**very**_** grown up territory: Slash, Anal sex, full threesome. I probably should have cut this chapter in half… oh well, too late now.**

**I'll just borrow gyspyB's suggested warning "Do Not Read In Public/ At Work" ... "Will cause knickers to soak through and implode" ... "Have helpful boy/girlfriend / husband / wife / significant other near at hand. Okay?]**

* * *

><p>When Bella came back to herself, Quil was still hugging her and Embry had come back with a damp cloth for clean-up. He rubbed it down her back first. It felt cool and refreshing.<p>

"I need a shower. I am a ball of sweat," she complained.

"But you feel okay, other than that?" Embry asked.

She thought about it before she answered him. "Actually, I feel really good… _really_ good," she admitted.

"Duh," said Quil as if he took all the credit.

"But I **am** hungry and thirsty."

"Crap," said Embry, "Jake never has any food."

Bella answered him, "Oh, I brought some over, because I know that his fridge is usually empty."

"You are just getting more attractive all the time," Quil stated.

She laughed and punched him in the chest. It was like hitting a wall. She shook her fist. He kissed it for her. "I am going to take a shower," she announced. She made some noises as she got up; she did feel sore but only where she had used muscles she didn't normally use, like on the inside of her thighs. It was that kind of soreness.

"Go with her, Em," said Quil.

"What?" she squeaked. "I don't need a shower buddy."

"If she falls over …" Quil warned.

"Yeah, okay." Embry just looked like he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He held his hand out to her. She took it. She would have looked churlish to argue.

"Lunch?" she checked.

"Quil?" Embry asked.

"Sure, sure…what is it?"

"Salads, and some cold meat. Maybe you could make sandwiches?"

"Yep. No problem." He looked at her. "And I'll wash my hands," he pre-empted with an eye roll.

She followed Embry to the bathroom. Looking at his naked body walking away from her was all kinds of distracting. He turned the water on and grabbed another towel from the hall cupboard. She used the toilet. She did feel a little battered but not too sore. Maybe they were right about the wolf jiz healing thing. She was glad that Embry was there; her legs felt shaky and unreliable.

"Are you really coming in with me?" she checked.

He smiled at her. "Yes, and I want to. So nothing you can say can make me leave."

"Humph," she responded.

She stood there holding her towel in front of her. She watched him stand under the shower; the water running over his face and down his body. She followed the trail it left all the way down and then her eyes travelled back up again. Embry raised an eyebrow. She almost blushed. "Sorry," she muttered hanging up the towel.

He held a hand out again to help her into the tub. "Don't apologise." He hugged her in against him. "It's a compliment."

She shrugged. "So," she started, "You and Quil, huh?"

Embry shrugged.

"Tell me," she pressed. He spun her around and started washing her back.

"I'm not gay…" he said, but he ground to a halt.

She waited.

"It's just… Quil…" He stopped talking again. He kept washing.

"You mean, it's _**only**_ Quil," she clarified. "He's the _only_ one you see like that?"

"Yeah. I suppose. It's more the person than the package."

"Nice package," she said. She couldn't help herself. "Can he hear us?" she asked suddenly.

"Probably." He turned her around and put a hand under her chin; lifting her face up to his. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She knew he wasn't talking about him being in the shower with her. "I feel a bit pissed with Jake for not telling me anything in advance about this mating weekend thing. I mean, I'm good with weird. I know about the pack and imprinting and everything," she blustered.

"Uh-huh… be honest. What would you have done? If he had really told you about it?"

She laughed. "I would have run a mile." She always found Embry easy to talk to. "I probably would NOT have come to La Push at all."

"But probably because it was Jake… and you didn't want to go that next step with _him_," suggested Embry.

"True." She grinned at him. Clearly she **had** wanted to go that next step with them. "So you guys are the consolation prize?" she joked.

He kissed her. "Yes. Yes we are."

And it did seem to be a 'we'. "So have you guys…" She wasn't sure what to call it. "…shared… before?"

"No, but it seems to be working out so far," Embry responded.

"There's only one of me," she said. She was a little concerned that they would wear her out.

Embry gave her a secretive smile. "Don't worry about it honey," he said.

He rinsed himself off. "Quil, did you want a quick shower?" he asked.

Bella couldn't hear his response, but Embry laughed.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said no, he still wants to smell good for you," Embry chuckled.

"Oh." She wasn't sure how to handle that statement.

They dried off and got dressed. Bella insisted that the men put their cut offs back on for eating. She found an oversized t-shirt that she usually slept in and slipped some panties on. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be clothed for very long.

They ate their sandwiches and drank lots of water.

"What did you mean when you said 'you'd dreamed about this'?" Quil asked her. "You said that, right?"

She looked down at the table. Gathering her thoughts. "Um… when _he_… Edward… first left… I had nightmares. Bad ones. I used to be lost in the forest trying to find him… then Sam was in them for a while… always the black wolf watching me… and then once I learnt what you guys were, they changed. Then I was trying to rescue Jake. But I was always in the forest and I always woke up screaming."

"Screaming?" Quil checked with an odd look on his face.

"Yes, Charlie would run in and comfort me. But it was really hard on him. Broken sleep…" She shrugged.

"And now?" Quil prompted.

"Now… I don't wake up screaming anymore… the dreams are different now…" She squirmed uncomfortably. "They are more… I suppose you would call them erotic now. I am the one who is found… found by someone… and they touch me…" Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

She took a big gulp of her water and steadied herself. "But I don't see their faces," she finished.

"Bells, you said 'their'," Embry pointed out.

"Yes." She looked down at her plate. "Four hands," she said without looking up.

"Wow," said Quil. "All male? You know guys have different hands…"

She nodded.

Embry was watching her again. "It made you feel uncomfortable… but you liked it… is that right?"

She just nodded again and pushed a crust around her plate.

"Whoa… that is hawwt," said Quil.

Bella just blushed furiously and kept staring at her plate.

"Bells, don't panic," said Quil. "It's just like what Embry said in the shower… you don't go round spreading it for every pair of guys that offer… it's just us; only us."

Embry was just shaking his head. "Was that meant to make her feel better?" he asked.

Quil frowned. Then he seemed to remember that she _was_ a virgin until them; she didn't go round spreading it for _anybody_. "Whoa," he added. "So it really IS only us."

Embry just shook his head and looked at the ceiling. Bella looked nervous. Quil seemed to realise that he might have upset her. He threw himself at her feet, pushing her whole chair back with a screech on the floor, and he laid his head in her lap, his arms going under her legs.

Quil apologised, "I am so glad… you chose **us**, Bells. Please don't be upset with me."

She stroked his hair. "I'm not upset with you… I'm just… still… trying to process what on earth is happening. It's all so fast." Her hand slid down his back and pressed him in against her. It was like trying to move a wall, but she knew he would feel it. "What if Jake comes back?" she whispered.

"He won't be back for days. He has to catch Leah first… although she might _want_ to be caught." Embry shrugged. "I kind of distracted them and she got away from him."

"She called him." Bella was thinking out loud. "I heard a wolf howl in the shed and he just… left; without saying a word."

Embry snorted. "I think there is some serious wolf mojo going on there. They have been circling around each other for weeks. Snarling and nipping at each other. In human **and** wolf form. I suspect she, as our pack female, fired the starting gun for this whole mating weekend."

"That makes sense," Bella said. She remembered Jake's odd look and the way he tore his shirt off. "Jake started just before then… to come at me… he looked… weird." She was still rubbing Quil's back. He had his eyes closed and looked very comfortable; even folded up on himself and sitting on his feet the way he was. His fingers stroked the back of her calf.

"What do you need?" Embry asked her.

She looked at him. He had his serious face on again.

She tried to think about how she felt. "It's strange… but just touching Quil and him touching me… makes me feel…" She tried to find the right words. "Safe?" she tried.

"Safe?" Embry repeated.

"No, that's not it… um… comforted? Reassured? Is that the wolf mojo too? The scent… the… what do you call them… pheromones?"

"I don't know," Embry said.

She held a hand out to him. She didn't want him to not be a part of it too. He took her hand and took a step closer to her. He leaned down to kiss her and put his hand on Quil's back as well. As his lips touched hers, it was as if he had flicked a switch. They all felt it. It was like a static electricity zap.

"Shit!" said Embry when his head pulled away from Bella's.

"Dayum," said Quil. "Whatever that was, I want more."

"Wolf mojo?" Bella asked. "Like Jake and Leah. And why did it happen now and not before?"

"Who cares?" said Quil.

Embry shrugged. "I wouldn't know who to ask about it…"

"Maybe it's because we all… just were … kind of… _together_?" Bella asked.

Embry just shrugged.

"Don't care," mumbled Quil in Bella's lap. "Just want more."

They both chuckled.

Embry grinned at her. "So…" he prompted. "…back to bed?"

"Yep," said Quil. "I want to fuck you both. I want to see what happens when we are _really_ together."

Bella made some small noise. She hadn't actually thought it through properly. Maybe that was what Embry meant in the shower; about not wearing her out. She was still thinking about it when Quil just stood up. He still had hold of her around her calves and he just flipped her head over his shoulder. She let out a startled squeak and tried to hit him, but she was hanging upside-down down his back.

Embry laughed.

"Oh for heavens' sake, Quil," she blustered. "Is this your cave man act?'

"Wolf man, baby. Wolf man." He patted her on the ass with one massive hand. "Come into my parlour… no wait… I guess it's really Jake's parlour huh?"

"Quil Ateara, you put me down," she demanded.

"In a minute… you joining us, Embry?"

"Sure, sure."

Quil entered the room and did a little jump and catch movement. She shifted from hanging over his back to being in his arms. She frowned at him.

"Whassup, Bells?"

"A girl likes to be asked," she grunted at him.

"Oh… okay." The arm under her back lifted her up to his face. She could feel it as hard as a bar across her back. He looked so serious. His eyes huge and so dark that they were almost black. "Bells," he said breathily at her. "I want to drown myself in you."

"Oh…" **Wow**. "O-okay," she said. "But that still wasn't asking…"

"Fine." He paused. "Please?"

She smiled at him. He kissed her. He kept kissing her and dropped her to her feet. She felt hands at her shirt. It was Embry. He stripped it off over her head and dropped it on the floor somewhere. They pressed her up between them again. She found her hands slipping down Quil's chest to undo his cut-offs. She fumbled with the waistband while she kissed his chest.

She felt his hands close over hers. "You need more practice, Bells," he told her with an amused tone in his voice. He quickly undid them and let them drop to the floor.

"It's hard to undo someone else's pants," she blustered.

"Practice, baby," Quil reminded her.

Embry had no such issues with sliding her panties off. She slid her hand around Quil's cock. It was hardening in her hands. "Baby," he crooned at her. Embry was licking down her neck; nibbling and sucking on her skin and it made her shiver. He licked right down the centre of her back. Her back arched and she pushed forward into Quil. Quil's hands closed around her breasts and she closed her eyes. Embry's hands slid down her ass and cupped her buttocks. Just talking about her dreams with them, brought back a memory flash. This was how it always was. Heated big masculine hands. Hands... the skin a little rough, with thick fingers and a network of veins on the back that crossed their wrists and travelled up their arms. Men's hands. Men's arms.

She opened her eyes when she felt Quil's heat leave her. He had stepped back and he spun her and pressed her front up against Embry. Then he stepped around them both and slid in behind Embry. Embry pulled her face up to his and kissed her. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled herself up against him; standing on tiptoes to reach. She felt other hands slide around Embry's body and it startled her. She took a step back.

She watched as Quil's big hands slid around Embry's body, caressing and stroking the smooth skin of his abdomen. Embry watched her; trying to judge her reaction. His eyes looked so serious. Those big hands travelled in different directions; one tweaked a nipple and the other slid low and cupped his groin. Embry grunted a little. She could see Quil's dark hair just over Embry's shoulder. His face seemed to be buried in Embry's back. Quil was just a few inches shorter than him.

Embry held his hand out to her, his eyes pleading now. He wanted her to be okay with this.

She realised something. If she could _not_ accept this, they would let her go. But it would be _her_ who would miss out. They would probably continue on doing whatever they were doing together. **She** was the one who would not be part of it.

And she realised something. She **wanted** to be part of it. It was her dreams… large as life and standing in front of her with pleading dark eyes. Her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry, but she took that tiny step towards them both. She lifted her hand and she took Embry's hand. And she squeezed it a little. He looked so relieved.

"Thank the gods," he whispered.

She pushed her body up against him and she kissed him over the heart. She felt Quil's hands shifting. She reached down and tried to undo Embry's cut-offs. She almost rolled her eyes at herself for fumbling. Embry just gave her one of his half smiles as he watched her. She gave a little noise of triumph when she managed to get them undone and then she squeaked as one of Quil's big hands dove into the front of Embry's cut-offs and squeezed him. "Fuck," Embry swore.

She reached around and pushed the cut-offs down Embry's slim hips. It exposed the big hand wrapped around his darkened cock. She gasped. She was rapt as she watched Quil pump Embry's swelling cock. She reached out a hand and slid it underneath to cup his balls. Embry groaned.

She looked up to see his head back and his eyes closed and Quil's mouth working at his neck. She blinked. They were so beautiful together.

"Bed, please," Embry begged. "Please." His hands reached for her again, pushing her backwards towards the bed. Quil let go of him long enough for her to scoot up the mattress on her back. Embry followed her.

She fell against the pile of pillows Quil had made earlier. Embry latched onto her mouth and kissed her hard. "Let me kiss it better Bells," he offered. He slid down the bed until his face was at her groin.

"Oh yes please, Embry," she panted out. Seeing the men together had got her very excited. Quil's hands were stroking down Embry's back. Embry pushed her thighs open with his hands and buried his face in her. She was looking down his back at Quil. He raised an eyebrow at her and waved the bottle of lubricant. She blinked. She felt Embry's tongue take up a pattern of long flat tongued licks.

"Quil?" she asked.

"I'm gonna fuck you both," he nodded at Embry's body prone in front of him. "I do him… and he does you."

"Oh…"

Embry had slid a finger inside her. She pressed down on him. He lifted his head but kept his finger stroking into her.

"It feels good, Bells. He won't hurt me. That's what the lube is for." His moistened finger slid down her opening and pressed against the rosebud of her ass. She twitched and her breath caught in her throat. "Wanna try?" Embry asked her.

"N-not today," she blustered.

Embry tilted his head. "Not a 'no' then," he noted.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again without saying anything. He gave another press at her tight opening and then moved away. She knew he could tell her heart rate had increased at just the thought of it; she couldn't hide anything from them.

And she could not look away from the sight of Quil sliding his own lubricated finger into Embry. He maintained eye contact with her as if he was imagining it was her he was preparing like this. And the thought equally terrified and excited her.

She watched as he had two fingers sunk into Embry's ass now. He did something that made Embry moan. Quil held his other hand up and scissored two fingers and she understood. He had just done that, _inside_ Embry. Embry did the same inside her saturated channel and she squirmed; pressing herself onto his face. Quil's arm pumped into Embry and Bella watched.

Quil shifted his body and pressed the pump on the lube bottle with his free hand. He slid that greased up hand down his hard shaft. Bella could hear herself panting and she could not stop watching him. Embry flicked his tongue over her clitoris and then latched onto it; sealing his mouth around it and sucking gently as his fingers continued to pump in and out her sodden channel. She understood that he wanted her to orgasm before Quil got inside him. She bucked against Embry's face. Her hands twisted in his hair as she grabbed his head with both hands and tried to push his face further into her body. She twitched and moaned. She tried so hard to keep her eyes open; like when she was driving and she sneezed, but it was impossible.

She came hard and then through half closed eyes, she watched Quil position his cock behind Embry and grab his hip with one big hand. She saw his fingers dig into Embry's hip and then he shifted his stomach muscles and he pushed. Embry groaned into Bella and Quil made a hissing noise.

Embry lifted from her and she could see his face glistening with her fluids. She held her breath. She watched Quil draw back and then thrust forward again. Embry seemed to push back at the same time; to bear down on Quil's hard shaft inside him.

"Oh yes," Quil muttered. Bella watched as both men got a look of intense concentration on their face and neither moved. Embry was panting a little. He pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her at the hip with one hand and pulled her down off the pillows. "Slide under me," he ordered her.

She shuffled down underneath him. She could no longer see Quil but she felt his hands hold her as he put a pillow under her ass. He patted her. A little comfort touch. The pillow lifted her hips up.

And then Embry shifted a little and his cock prodded at her swollen folds. With another nudge and a wriggle from her, he slid into her. That made her eyes close. She clutched him around his hips.

"You good?" Quil asked.

"Yes," Embry replied. "Sooo good."

Quil grinned. "Bells?" he checked. She was somewhere under Embry's pecs.

"I'm okay…"

"Just okay?" Quil commented. "Well let's see what we can do about that!"

And then he started to move.

Bella understood what he meant by fucking them both; he was driving this train. He made a short, tentative stroke as if he was checking or getting the rhythm and the angle right. Each small stroke rocked Embry into her. He was holding himself up on his arms and she sincerely hoped he could do so for a while, because she would just be flattened under the weight of both of them.

After a few minutes of short strokes Quil made a larger, longer stroke. It pulled Embry's cock out of her and then he slid back in with Quil's next push forward.

"Oh yeahhh," moaned Embry.

"Oh my god," Bella moaned her own comment.

"Fuck yeah," grunted Quil.

They took up a sliding symphony of grunts, moans and swear words. Sometimes the rhythm was lost, but they did very well at moving together. Bella's hands tried to be everywhere at once; she clutched at Embry's body. He couldn't kiss her but she nipped, licked and sucked on anything she could reach. The sweat was running down Embry's chest.

Quil snapped his hips forward and hit something inside Embry that made him shout and slam into Bella. She didn't think she could have another orgasm but he had sunk so deeply into her and she could feel him swell impossibly larger inside her. Quil did it again and this time Bella broke first. She screamed, she flailed and she thrashed under Embry. That set him off and whatever he did pushed Quil over the edge. Bella assumed that his internal muscles grabbed at Quil's shaft as hard as she grabbed at his.

Quil roared. He made a final slamming thrust into Embry who shouted out again and then they all collapsed onto the mattress. It was a tangle of sweaty limbs and heaving bodies. They all tried to breathe for a minute or so.

"Quil? Get off me. We'll crush her… Quil?" Embry tried to lift up.

"Dude…" moaned Quil but he shifted off them and threw himself down on the mattress next to them.

Embry gingerly untangled himself from Bella and lay next to her. He stroked her face. "Honey? You all right?"

"I can't move," she muttered. "My stomach muscles hurt and my hip bones hurt and my legs feel like jelly and I don't think I will be able to sit down for a week…"

"Oh," Embry paused. "And …is that okay?"

"Oh yes…." She flung an arm out each side; one hit Quil and the other Embry. "That was…" She stopped. "I have no words… gonna sleep now," she muttered. She closed her eyes.

Embry kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna shower," Quil said and rolled off the bed. He stood and looked down at his lovers with a possessive smile. "We're keeping her, Em."

Embry just chuckled and snuggled down next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Quil came back from the shower to see them both sound asleep. Bella didn't seem to have moved from her flat on her back pose, but Embry was lying curled on his side facing her and holding her outflung hand. He was never averse to a nap himself, so he crawled in on the free side of Bella. And he held her other hand… just for balance you understand.<p>

Bella woke up when she couldn't get her hands free. She opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was and then what had happened. She was very warm. She realised why as soon as she glanced around; she was in bed with two werewolves. She pulled her hand carefully out of Embry's grasp. Her palm was sweaty. She wiped it on the sheet. It was harder to get her hand out of Quil's meaty paw but she managed it in the end. She brushed a stray piece of hair from his forehead. His hair was so long for him; he usually had a buzz cut, she remembered that from seeing him in Jake's garage.

She slid on her back, down to the foot of the bed and clambered off. She turned and looked at them.

Wow.

Just wow.

She studied them. They looked utterly amazing. Both naked. Both beautiful. Their skin was so smooth and that perfect russet colour all over. They weren't very hairy. Just a trail leading from below their navels down to the dark bush of pubic hair. They didn't exactly have tan marks. Knowing them, they probably swam naked in summer and with neck to ankle wetsuits in winter. Or maybe they didn't need them anymore, with their extreme body heat and all.

And in some crazy, weird coincidence, they both seemed to be hers.

Wow.

She really wasn't sure how this had happened.

Quil was sprawled on his back with one arm folded and over his head; almost covering his eyes. In a little experiment, she walked around his side of the bed and she leaned in and inhaled over his armpit again. Holy crap! There was that scent again. The man smelled fine. No, better than fine. He smelt like… Christmas. Yeah, that was it; Christmas. The spicy scent of mulled wine and gingerbread and pine cones and open fires and **oh my god** she was losing her mind. How on earth could a guy smell like Christmas?

She couldn't get to Embry. His side of the bed was up against the wall and there was no room to walk around to him, but she had already noticed that he smelt good; just not the same; the way Quil smelt to her. Was Quil her favourite? She studied them both. No.

She couldn't have a favourite. They were very clear to tell her; lord, they had shown her that they were a package deal. She wasn't getting one without the other.

She shook her head. She was way ahead of herself here. This was just a wild weekend of shameless debauchery. She almost laughed out loud. She kind of wished she had a girlfriend that she could even brag to about this. Not that she really believed it herself. What had come over her?

She shook her head again and went to the bathroom. She still felt a little shaky and had sore leg muscles, but nowhere near what she thought she ought to feel.

She stopped in the doorway and studied them again. Her consolation prize they had called themselves. What a joke! No wait, **she** had called them that. She should apologise. She had hit the jackpot.

Quil opened one eye and looked at her. "You comin' back to bed?" he asked.

She nodded. She didn't need to think about it. He shuffled over next to Embry and patted the mattress where he had been lying.

She frowned, puzzled.

"Cooler," he explained.

She smiled at him. "Not once I clamber onto you, it won't be."

He grinned back at her. He lifted an eyebrow, and patted himself, right on the abs, instead of the mattress. She laughed, and then tried to smother it with her hand, so that she didn't disturb Embry.

She clambered onto Quil. He made a low humming noise as she lay on his chest. Her arms folded and she put her hands under her chin. He felt alarmingly comfortable to lie on. His hands covered her ass cheeks. "I need to apologise," she said.

"What for?"

"I called you a consolation prize when I was talking to Embry in the shower. There's nothing small and compensatory about either of you."

Quil snorted.

"I think," Bella continued. "I hit the jackpot."

"Not sure that Jake will agree," Quil suggested benignly.

"He went after Leah didn't he?"

"Yep."

"So?"

"So we'll deal with that shit later…" he got that look on his face. "Right now, I have other plans."

"Uh-huh." She could feel his 'other plans' hatching.

Embry shifted on the bed; he snuggled down and pressed his face against the top of Quil's arm and threw a hand over his thigh. It landed on Bella's thigh. They both looked at him, but he was still asleep.

Quil smiled. "He's just making sure we are still here…"

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Yeah… he kind of worries about stuff… no dad," said Quil as if that explained everything. Bella supposed that it kind of did.

"Besides," added Quil. "It feels good to sleep with other wolves. Like a pile of puppies."

She giggled again. "Pretty damn big puppies, Quil."

"Uh-huh." His hands tightened on her ass and he rubbed her onto his stiffening cock.

"Ohhh," she groaned.

"And speaking of dogs…" he suggested raising both eyebrows at her. She laughed, she couldn't help it.

He moved under her. "Come on, Bells. It's my turn and I'm clean; I showered."

"Your turn?" she queried.

"Yeah." He lifted his head and caught her lips. She could feel her nipples peak; pressing against his chest. He shifted her up closer to his face.

"I worked it out," she muttered between kisses.

"Uh-huh," he was nibbling on her neck now and still rubbing her body against his.

"Christmas… you smell like Christmas."

He stopped. His head pulled back and he looked at her. He looked inordinately pleased. "Yeah? Wow." His hand slid up her neck, under her hair and he pulled her towards his mouth. He kissed her hard. Still kissing, he flipped them over so that she was under him now. "You can have your present now," he suggested.

He lifted himself up from her and she looked down; she couldn't help it. She sucked in a breath. He was most definitely some kind of gift.

"Roll over, Bells. I wanna do doggy style."

She wasn't entirely sure what he wanted and when she didn't move immediately, he slid back down the bed a little and just tossed her over by himself. His arm went under her lower stomach and he hoisted her up to her knees.

"Oh… okay. I understand," she said.

He was tall enough to almost cover her without pushing her down. He felt so hot covering her back. He slid himself between her legs and made a couple of sliding strokes back and forth. She moaned. She was already wet.

He reached a hand down. She dropped her head and tried to see what he was doing. She could see as he pushed his cock down and the head unerringly pressed at her opening. His hands shifted to hold her at the hips and he just pulled her onto his long hard length.

She let out a noise closest to a shout. He groaned. He just held her there. Her fingers clenched in the sheet. This angle felt very different. It also felt kind of naughty and risqué; as if he was sneaking in the back. He pulled slowly out and thrust into her again. She gasped. The head of his cock seemed to stroke down the front wall of her womb and it hit places that he hadn't hit before. He did it again. She moaned.

She felt his hands tighten on her hips and he lifted her whole body up off the mattress. She made a startled squeak noise. He turned them both and he dumped her face first on top of Embry.

Embry smiled at her. He must have woken up and she hadn't noticed. He managed to slide his legs in somewhere so that he was underneath Bella. He kissed her and wrapped his hands around her hanging breasts, stroking her peaked nipples with his thumbs. Quil made another stroke into her. She felt so hot again; the sweat prickling on her skin. All she could hear was Quil slapping into her, the wet sucking sounds their bodies made as they moved together. And Embry was kissing her everywhere and then his hands reached down to where she and Quil were joined and his long, clever fingers were stroking them both.

"Fuck, yeah Em," Quil grunted out.

"Quil loves it when I play with his balls," Embry whispered to her.

She just moaned.

Her mouth was hanging open; her hair framing her face and swinging as Quil shunted them back and forth. And then Quil shifted her again and somehow she ended up right on top of Embry's swollen cock and before she could even rationalise it, she opened her mouth and locked her lips around the end of it. Embry made a noise. Quil paused; holding her steady.

She ran her tongue tentatively across the head. Embry tasted salty and a little musky. She shifted her eyes up and she could see his face as he watched her. She had never done this before. She didn't think she could fit him inside her mouth but he seemed pleased that she was even there and trying. She closed her eyes; she made a moaning sound as if she was eating the best dessert ever. She felt it twitch under her. Oh, he liked that.

Quil pulled out of her very carefully. She guessed he didn't want to shove her too hard; she might bite Embry. Embry's hand reached down and lifted one side of her curtain of hair; exposing her face. She glanced that way and saw Quil leaning over to watch. She had an audience. She gave her best moan again. She shifted her head and nibbled along the underside of Embry's cock as it lay flat on his stomach. As she moved down she pushed herself back and slid onto Quil.

She moaned again; it was real now.

"Oh fuck, I can't…" Quil gasped out. Her head lifted and Quil slammed into her lifting her again. She shouted out his name and then Embry was there, his mouth closing over hers and working at her. He let her take a breath and she saw his hand around his cock; jacking himself again. And then his tongue was in her mouth and then it was just all heat and wetness. And she was orgasming so hard; she just lost herself in them.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Best friends share… everything**.

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>They lay in the bed together. She was between them again. Embry had his back against the wall, with some pillows behind him. Bella was lying with her back against his chest and his arm around her waist. His fingers were stroking the skin over her hip bone. Quil was lying on his stomach with his head on Bella's thigh. She was playing with his hair. Stroking her fingers through it and marvelling at how shiny it was. He had his arm across her legs and was stroking the skin of her other thigh absentmindedly.<p>

They were very comfortable together.

She made some kind of snort noise.

"What?" asked Embry.

"We kind of skipped a few steps," she chuckled.

"Jeez, I'm not sure we missed anything," muttered Quil. "What did you mean?"

"No… you know, like first dates 'n all," she explained.

"Oh… ok, okay." Quil frowned for a second and then he lifted his head and gave her his most beaming smile. "Hi!" he chirped brightly.

Bella blinked. "Hello," she answered. She resisted the urge to laugh; it was hard with Quil.

"Quil Ateara," he announced, as if it ought to mean something. "What's your name?"

"Bella, but you can call me Bells." She smiled at him.

"And this is my friend Embry." Quil jigged his head at Embry.

"Hey," Embry said and held his hand around for her to shake. She did it at an odd angle. Embry leant his head back and closed his eyes.

"Do you come here often?" Quil asked.

"Do I _come_ here often?" she repeated. "All the time, it seems."

Embry snorted. Quil chortled. "That's **my** line," he reprimanded her.

She laughed.

"Jeez Quil… you're rubbing off on her already," Embry chuckled.

"You can rub on me anytime, Quil," she crooned at him, and then she slapped her hand over her own mouth.

The boys laughed.

"Oh my god… what has happened to me?" she wailed.

"Once you go brown, ain't no turning round," stated Quil.

"Oh puleez," she said. "You did not say that!"

"Go red and never leave the bed?" suggested Embry.

Quil high fived him. "Dude."

"Well you're not really red," Bella blustered. "But I can't think of anything that rhymes with russet."

Quil frowned. "No… I've got nothing. And who the hell uses words like 'russet'?"

"It just means red, Quil," Embry explained.

"Weird," muttered Quil. He shifted on the bed and Bella whined.

"Don't move; I want to play with your hair."

"Oh that is it, Em. You have to cut it."

"You don't like it longer?" asked Embry neutrally.

"She damn near pulled it out before," Quil argued.

"But _she_ likes it…" she said, momentarily nonplussed by referring to herself in the third person.

"She hasn't felt his buzz cut," suggested Embry.

She twisted around to look at him.

He gave her a half smile. "It feels like velvet…" he said.

"Oh… well, that sounds good."

"…rubbing on the inside of your thigh where the skin is the softest…" Embry continued in a soft, dreamy voice.

"Jeez, Em. Keep talking like that and we'll go again," stated Quil.

Bella inhaled sharply as she realised what Embry was probably talking about. Did he mean Quil put his face near his groin? Did they …? To each other? She blinked. She wanted to see that. She tried to imagine how they would look together … doing …that…

Quil sniffed.

She rolled her eyes. Honestly. She could have no secrets with these two.

"Bells?" he asked pointedly.

"W-what?"

"How do you feel?"

"I am a little sore. I… I think we need some fresh air." She tried to think of somewhere they could go if they got out of the house. "I only brought enough food for one wolf boy. It'll run out soon."

"We should hit the store before it closes…," said Embry.

"…and then eat…" said Quil.

"…and then go back to bed…"

"…and fuck some more," finished Quil.

"Sounds like a plan," said Embry.

Nobody moved.

"Fine, I'll move first then," Bella said. She peeled herself off Embry and clambered shakily off the end of the bed. She wondered where her clothes were. Had she left them in the bathroom? Lord that seemed like days ago? She turned around to ask, and saw the boys kissing.

She made some wordless noise. They both looked at her. She fled into the bathroom. That look was too much for her. It was so heated; she had almost felt her own body temperature rise. They looked like they wanted her to get back in bed again. Gah, did they ever stop? Hopefully it was just this weekend.

She cleaned herself up and found her clothes. They were where she had left them when she came in to have a shower that morning. Before Quil found her. She brushed her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror for what seemed like an eternity. Was she different? Did she look different? Did she recognise herself?

There was a tap at the door. "Bells, you ready?" Quil asked.

She came out to see them both dressed. Well, in cut offs as per usual.

She drove and Quil sat in the middle of the bench seat of her truck. He had a paw on each thigh; hers and Embry's, she noticed. He seemed completely at ease.

She knew she thought too much, but how did the boys hide their relationship from other people? She certainly hadn't heard any rumour about them. Jake had never said anything. She wondered if he knew. He must. Or maybe not, sometimes people could ignore what was right in front of them.

The boys chatted and joked their way around the store, throwing things into the basket as she passed the items to them. She realised that with the way they interacted with each other, they just looked like good friends. They punched each other. Put each other into head locks and otherwise just behaved like teenage boys. They looked normal. They _were_ normal.

Embry smuggled some whipped cream and chocolate sauce into the basket. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"For the chocolate wolf," he whispered to her. "Wanna help me lick it off?"

She could only imagine what exactly they would be licking it off, and something low in her body tightened at that thought. Her body made an involuntary movement and she was suddenly reminded, in the worst possible way, that all that fluid that had gone into her, had to come out again. She blushed to the roots of her hair. Embry sniffed and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," she hissed at him and whacked him on the arm.

"Whassup Bells?" asked Quil.

"Bathroom," she demanded.

He looked puzzled. "It's behind the counter."

She walked gingerly to the counter as Quil started laughing behind her. Embry must have explained her predicament.

They must have put the groceries on an account or something, she hadn't paid for them. It **was** Quil's mother's store. They were still laughing as they drove back to the house. She was grumpy with them now. Quil drove and she sat closest to the passenger side, with her arms folded. She was determined to stay grumpy. They kept snorting periodically and stifling laughter.

When the truck pulled up, Embry scooped her up and had her out of the door before she could protest. He carried her back into Jake's house. He put her down in the bathroom. Quil must have brought in the groceries.

"Did you want another shower?" Embry asked solicitously.

She frowned at him. "This is your fault."

"Only half." He turned the water on to heat up.

"Humph."

He started undressing her.

"I don't need your help," she growled at him.

He just ignored her. "I'm not doing it for you," he said.

"I-I don't understand," she said in a small voice.

"I'm doing it for me. You smell utterly amazing. You smell like a mixture of me and Quil and you. And that is irresistible to me." He had skilfully removed her clothes while he was talking; his voice low and throaty. She shivered.

"Quil?" he called.

A large hand appeared and Embry put her clothes into it. "He'll throw them in the wash for you," he explained as the door closed again.

She was going to tell him she had other clothes, but then the thoughtfulness of the gesture melted her resistance. "Thank you Embry," she whispered. He slid his cut offs down.

"No problem," he spoke against the skin of her shoulder. His lips nibbled a path across the top of her shoulder and up the vein in her neck to suck at a spot under her ear. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on him. She couldn't resist touching him. Touching him made her feel better, or was it him touching her? She decided she didn't care.

He lifted her into the shower easily and he kept her lifted up. She wound her legs around him and rubbed herself on him. He kept kissing her.

"What's Quil doing now?" she asked.

"Cooking dinner, frozen pizza and salad." He rocked himself against her.

"Perfect," she sighed.

He pushed her back against the tiled wall and the cold shocked her into jolting forward into him. He moaned. He rocked himself against her again. The water ran down over them both. She was fascinated by the trails the water made, running down over his muscled body. He held her easily with one hand under her butt. The other he laid flat on the wall. He rocked into her again. She realised he didn't have another hand. But she did.

She reached down between them and wrapped her hand around him. "So hard," she whispered. "You talk to me Embry… do you like it when I talk to you?" she asked him. She tried to sound sultry and husky.

"Yeah… I love it."

"I want you… inside me," she breathed at him.

"Ungh," he grunted. "Oh yeah…"

He lifted her a little; they both looked down and watched as his darkened cock prodded at her a couple of times and then he slid into her.

"Oh," she said.

"Fuck," he said.

He hitched her up, with both hands under her thighs now and shoved forward at the same time. He plunged in to the hilt. Her legs tightened around him. She hung on around his neck.

She watched as he made some thrusts in and out of her. She pulled herself up to his face and latched onto his mouth. He pushed her back against the wall and his pace increased. Long sliding strokes. She shifted her hips and pushed down at him.

"Oh yeah…" he groaned. His head dropped back. His mouth hung open and she watched him as he fucked her. All she could feel was Embry. The steam filled bathroom made the air sticky, and he was so hot anyway. She concentrated on the sensation of him filling her completely.

"Touch yourself," he gasped out between thrusts.

She looked into his eyes.

"Do it, Bella."

She did. She slid her hand down the skin of her stomach and between her swollen lower lips. Embry made a noise as he watched the path her hand travelled. She reached lower and she could feel where he penetrated her. He slid out a little helpfully. She could feel his cock, hot and veined and wet as it pushed back into her. Her fingertips traced its progress.

"Stroke yourself, Bella."

She did. She slid her wet hand over her own clitoris as Embry's pace continued. She stroked herself at the speed at which he thrust into her. Increasing as he did. She could feel her internal muscles flutter and she heard Embry groan. Her hand clutched at the back of his neck.

"Keep… going," he ordered.

She was panting now. Sucking in air in little breaths; but forgetting to breathe out. "Ah…ah… ah…" she panted. And then as if she had just spilled over the top, she came. Her stomach clenched and she tried to curl herself up, but couldn't with the way he was holding her. But he must have felt it inside her.

"Fuuuck," he groaned out, as he came inside her.

He made slower thrusts, eventually slowing down to a slow grind. Her arms were around his neck and her face buried against the skin of his chest.

"This last grind is the best bit," he whispered to her.

"Yeah," agreed Quil.

She lifted her head and looked back over Embry's shoulder. Quil was leaning against the wall watching them. "When did you come in?" she asked him.

He grinned. "A while ago. You guys dry off and then we can eat, as soon as the pizza is cooked."

Embry gave one last grind into her and she gasped. "Mmmm, I think you're right," she told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Quil was in the kitchen when they walked out, after dressing again. She wore the t-shirt from earlier and a clean pair of panties. He was holding a can of whipped cream in one hand and the chocolate sauce in the other. He raised an eyebrow at them in query.<p>

Embry kissed him quickly. "You're dessert," he told him.

Quil grinned. "Cool. That seems fair." He put the cream back in the fridge. He looked at Bella. "How do you feel?"

She slid an arm around his waist. "I'm still a little achy but I feel pretty good… considering… thank you for putting all the groceries away and preparing dinner. Especially after you made lunch."

"Least I can do, for my friends."

Embry slid in on her other side and both boys kissed each side of her head at the same time. She almost purred.

"Food," suggested Quil. "Before we get distracted again."

"Oh yeah… can't wait for dessert," Embry teased.

Quil snorted.

They ate at the table and drank lots of water. She had forgotten to buy sodas. They laughed and joked together. The boys told her amusing pack stories. The time Jared was trying to show off and Paul tricked him into backing off a cliff. Most of the more ridiculous stories involved Quil of course. She had a new appreciation for the patience of Sam Uley, to put up with them all without killing them.

Bella responded by trying to tell them stuff about her school friends, but she had spent so little time with them recently, she didn't have that many amusing stories. Most of them seemed to be about her falling over at inappropriate moments.

The boys seemed to be watching how much she ate. She was just going to have salad, but they kept pushing bits of food at her. Offering her bites of their pizza pieces.

"Are you feeding me?" she asked suspiciously. She looked at them both; they were leaning on the table close enough to her to feed her little titbits.

"Yeah," stated Quil. "Problem?"

She thought about it. "N-no," she conceded.

Embry gave her a half smile. "It's instinct. Hard wired to look after the females."

Bella blinked. Lord. She supposed they already kind of _had_ looked after her. In all ways. "Is it stronger this weekend? I mean, than it normally is… 'cause its kinda cute but it might drive me nuts if you keep stuffing food down my throat all day… and you wouldn't want me to get fat or anything…"

Embry laughed. Quil looked flummoxed.

Embry responded. "Just give us this weekend Bella."

"Okay." She could do that. One weekend. She wondered how many calories you lost during sex. It seemed like a pretty good workout. Especially with the increase in body temperature of these two on either side of her… it was like sleeping in a sauna. She had a memory flash of them all having sex together; Quil writhing underneath her while Embry moved above her… damn… she probably shouldn't have thought about that.

They inched in closer to her, as if they knew what she was thinking about.

Quil lowered his face in close to her and licked up her upper arm. She shivered. Embry picked up her other hand and stroked the pads of her fingers down his face, catching them in his mouth and sucking at them.

"Ohhh," she muttered. "Is it t-time for dessert?"

"Yeah," breathed Embry.

"I sure hope so," said Quil.

"Did you have enough to eat?" she asked.

Embry pulled her fingers out of his mouth. "Can't have great sex when your stomach is too full," he stated.

"Really? Oh, okay… I s-suppose that makes sense…" Bella blustered nervously.

He sucked them back in. "You need to eat…" Embry was talking around her fingers. "…lots of small…" his tongue slid over and around her fingertips "…meals… snacks…"

"Where should we do this?" she asked.

"Here," Quil growled. "Lino is best for easy cleanup…"

"Oh sure." She guessed they had done something like this before. She imagined what they would look like together… naked… with cream… and chocolate sauce. She could feel her heart rate increase and she made some small noise that sounded mostly like a whimper.

"Oh baby," growled Quil.

He scooped her off the chair seat and shoved the table with his shoulder. The whole table, including Embry on the chair, slid across the floor. Embry fluidly moved off the chair before he was squished and reached for the refrigerator door. He emerged with the cream in one hand.

"Topping?" he asked.

Quil nodded his head at the bench. His hands were under Bella's oversized t shirt lifting it and pulling it over her head.

"Do I have to be naked too?" she asked.

"Always," Quil responded as his mouth sought out her nipples.

Embry chuckled.

"Can we leave the light on?" Bella asked suddenly. "I want to see."

Quil just groaned. Embry still had his cut-offs on as he was shaking the can of whipped cream. "Come on Quil… lose the shorts…"

In no time at all, they were all naked and down on the lino floor of the Black kitchen. Embry pushed Quil down and he rested his back against a cupboard door. He wanted Bella near him where he could play with her while Embry was playing with him. But Embry argued she had to come down with him. She assured them both, that she could work it out.

"Now Bella," Embry started the lecture, "the secret is lubrication…."

"Jeez you're not going to give a running commentary are you, Em?" interrupted Quil.

"Do you want Bella to learn how to do this or not?"

Silence.

"Quil?" Embry asked. "It wasn't a hard question…"

"I know… I was just thinking about Bells doing this one day… sorry…"

Bella just blushed.

Embry chuckled. "It'll be impossible to talk once my mouth is full anyway," he pointed out.

"Oh…" said Bella

Quil hissed at the cold as Embry sprayed the cream around his cock, already hard and lying along his stomach. Bella had the chocolate sauce bottle. Embry sprayed a little cream into her palm, she added a squirt of chocolate and she put it near Quil's mouth. He eagerly licked it off her hand.

"Bella…" Embry tried to regain her attention but it was difficult with Quil looking at her with those dark eyes and her hand pressed against his mouth; his tongue working against her palm.

"Sorry Embry." She decorated Quil with the chocolate sauce; squeezing it in a zigzag pattern along him. She giggled. "Oh my god….look at that…"

"Yeah, a Quil sundae," Embry agreed.

Quil tried not to laugh; his cock shifted and moved when he did and ruined the effect.

"Help me Bella," Embry encouraged.

The two of them dropped their heads and licked along Quil's solid length; one on each side. He groaned at the sight of both their asses up in the air. "Damn…" he muttered.

Bella glanced up at him as she poked her tongue out and got a good mouthful of cream and Quil. She licked up a small distance and then swallowed. Quil swallowed too. The two of them got to work cleaning all the cream and chocolate sauce off Quil. He was twitching and sweating. And then he started begging. Begging them to finish him off.

They licked him all over. Lifting him daintily with fingers to get the sauce that had dribbled underneath.

"So the wetter the better… lick all over it… especially over and around the head where it is more sensitive," Embry continued to instruct her.

Bella thought it looked pretty wet now; it was shiny and leaking at the end.

"And under the edge of the cap… here…" he demonstrated with a lick and Quil's head banged back against the cupboard. "Of course, you don't always have cream… that's just for special occasions."

Embry seemed to ignore Quil who was still begging. "Now, to take the full length into your mouth… you need to get into the right position. And you can't relax your throat; you actually have to kind of force it open. You know like when you yawn or when the doctor sticks one of those tongue depressors in your mouth. Try to hold down the back of your tongue. If you think you are going to gag, don't panic and just try to breathe normally. Don't try to take a big deep breath that just seems to give you less room. If you slide your tongue out and then pull it back in again, you take the cock with it and it goes in a little deeper."

"Please Embry… oh please…" Quil begged.

"Here," said Embry. "Let me show you."

Bella watched in rapt fascination as Embry closed his lips around the end of Quil's swollen cock. He had his eyes closed and he looked as if he was enjoying himself. Quil had his hands clenched as if he was in pain or about to fight something; probably himself. Embry made a few up and down movements and then he paused at a certain distance down. He tilted his head up, so that his mouth was in a line with his throat. He seemed to steady himself and then she noticed his tongue poke out beyond his bottom lip. After a beat, he pulled in the tongue and forced his head down until his lips brushed at the base and his nose was buried in Quil's pubic hair.

Bella could not believe that it would all fit in his mouth. She didn't think she could ever manage that. And then she understood that it had gone down Embry's throat. That was why he was explaining about gag reflexes. She could see the bulge in Embry's throat where it had expanded to hold it. And then she could see him swallow with the cock still there.

A stream of unintelligible words burst from Quil and he locked his fingers in Embry's hair. She could see Embry's throat working again.

"Oh Christ Em… oh fuck… oh yeah…" Quil's eyes gleamed and his hands held Embry's head where it was.

She watched as Embry swallowed; his throat pressing on Quil's member again. And then Quil twitched and moaned and she knew he was orgasming deep in Embry's throat. Her mouth was suddenly very dry; whether it was the cream or watching the two of them, she didn't know and right now, she didn't care. She could hear herself making a clicking noise as her own tongue moved in sympathy. She could not take her eyes off them.

Quil's body tensed up and then he twitched and seemed to deflate. Embry pulled his head back and let Quil's now much softer member fall out of his mouth. Quil grabbed him and hauled him over for a long and deep kiss.

Bella was still watching and now embarrassingly, she was panting a little.

She needed a drink of water. She clambered to her feet and filled a glass at the sink. She drank it down and then refilled it for the boys. She held it down between them and Embry took it, took a big gulp and then passed it to Quil. They both looked up at her at the same time. She got the overwhelming impression that they weren't finished yet… not by a long shot.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Quil's eyes locked onto her and she almost squeaked.<p>

"C'mere," he growled up at her. She stepped over and crouched down next to him. He lifted her over his body so that she straddled him. She was impressed at the strength of his arms to be able to lift her from where he was almost lying on the floor. She remembered Embry saying something earlier about how quick Quil's recovery time was.

"You reckon I can look after both of you?" Quil asked.

Embry shrugged. Bella made an unintelligible eep noise as Quil pulled her harder down onto him.

"H-how?" she managed to ask. And then she thought that sounded pretty stupid really. She hoped Quil understood what she meant; not how could he do it, but the mechanics of the act. Who went where and so on.

Quil tilted his head and studied her. "Hmmm… I think I will fuck you and return the favour to Embry."

"Nice," said Embry. "Bells is pretty excited already."

"I know…" Quil purred at her.

"No fair," she whined. Their ability to scent her was an advantage for them.

"Bells…" Quil pulled himself up closer to her face. "Don't stress about it. Really; it saves time…"

"Uh huh." She wasn't sure that she wanted to agree with his statement.

Quil continued, "I can hear your heart beat faster, I can smell your excitement and you make this adorable little sigh whenever I kiss Embry." His eyes looked mischievous. "So if I ask you something… like… do you want my tongue inside you first…?" She reacted. He gave a grin. "See… dead giveaway… I _**know**_ you want that first…"

"It's still not fair," she tried to argue. "No matter how advantageous it may be to me."

"Nose, face… you know the rest, Honey," stated Embry. "Or in this case… nose, clit…"

A tiny giggle erupted out of Bella. "Cut off my nose to spite my… whatever." She waved a hand nervously.

"Pillow, please Em," Quil asked.

"Sure, sure."

Quil gave her a slow smile as Embry went to collect a pillow. He reached his hands up and ran them through her hair. And then he pulled her down to kiss her.

"Up!" Embry commanded.

Quil scooted across the floor a little away from the cupboards. Bella went with him because she was still straddled across his body. The pillow went under his shoulders. He slid his hands down to her thighs and pulled a little. She clambered up his chest until she was kneeling either side of his face. His hands held her ass cheeks.

He gave a long slow sniff. "Perfect," he breathed.

"Your shoulders are too wide," she grizzled. "I won't be able to hold this position for long."

"Tuck your calves under my shoulders. And Embry will help you balance."

Embry straddled Quil too and slid up behind Bella.

Quil swore. "Fuck Em. You tea-bagging me now?"

"You complaining?"

"No… no... of course not," Quil stated quickly. "Or Bells, you could just sit your butt down on my chest and put your feet out here… you won't hurt me… you don't weigh much."

"Next time…" she offered.

He grinned at her. "I'll hold you to that."

"So much manoeuvring with three people involved," she commented to Embry. Quil must have decided he didn't want to be ignored and he lifted his head and nuzzled her. She gave a little startled jump and Embry grabbed her before she overbalanced. He chuckled. "I'll shift when Quil is done with you… and then it's my turn…" Embry ground himself onto Quil and Quil swore again.

"Will he be okay with both of us on him like this?" Bella was a little concerned about Quil being the bottom of this pile.

Embry said, "He'll be fine… he's a fast healing werewolf … he can take quite a beating you know…"

"And keep on licking…" put in Quil with a lick.

"No… that's not the right… _oh my god_…" Quil had distracted her big time, before she could finish what she was going to say.

"Stop talking, Honey," Embry confirmed.

Quil hadn't done this to her before and he was different to Embry. She could feel his big hands on her ass. She could feel his hot breath on places down low and his tongue. Oh my god, his tongue. Embry had been more careful and he had a finer touch. Maybe it was because she was just sitting on Quil's face and he didn't have a free hand, but he was less elegant. He literally ate her out.

Embry was still supporting her from behind and then he started to kiss and nibble on her neck. His hands closed around her breasts and he pulled her backwards a little. She arched and pressed harder onto Quil's questing tongue. Embry was licking her now too. Broad, flat tongued strokes up the pumping vein in her neck. His hands worked at her nipples. She was so excited and so close to losing it. It was one reason she had been babbling so nervously. She had never watched pornography, but watching them together earlier had been like a private show; just for her. She was already teetering on that knife edge of pleasure and they would make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

Each time they both touched her like this, it was so close to the erotic world of her dreams. And like her dreams she became fully immersed in this world. Her sense of self evaporated; she became _theirs_.

Embry was whispering. She guessed it was Quileute. It was like no language she had ever heard before. But she comprehended somehow that they were words of love. He breathed them onto her skin and into her heart.

She reached down and grabbed Quil's hair with one hand, the other reached behind her and grabbed Embry's. And she let herself go. She let it all go. She cried out, pulled on Quil's hair and he growled into her saturated folds. Embry's hand closed hard around her breast; just this side of painful, and the next second she was bucking and crying out again, as she went over that edge.

Four hands, two tongues and her body was lost. She felt like she had lost time. Those hands lifted her and slid her backwards and she heard Quil whispering to her now too. And then she felt him pressing into her. She clutched and grabbed at him; her internal muscles still after-shocking and her hands reaching for his solid arms. She opened her eyes and watched his face, as he worked himself in a little and then in one solid thrust he was inside her. She cried out again. His arms supported her now. Embry's warmth at her back was gone. She actually looked for him, and he saw her do it.

He had moved to Quil's head; facing Bella now. Quil's face glistened with her fluids. Embry spoke to him. She thought he was checking that Quil was okay. He nodded. And then Embry held his palm flat against his cheek. That look on his face; he loved Quil. Bella could see it.

"Gimme that cock, Em," Quil growled at him.

Bella actually gasped a little, hearing that.

She watched as Quil tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide. He still managed to make an occasional thrust up into her as Embry fed his erect member into his mouth. She shifted and moved on Quil. He seemed to go deep inside her from this angle. She tried lifting herself a little and sliding back down onto him. Quil sucked at Embry with good appetite until presumably he was lubricated enough to go further; as per Embry's lecture about blow jobs. Now she was moving on her own, Quil moved a hand up towards his face and reached under Embry.

"Oh yeah," he groaned at Quil's touch.

She assumed he was playing with his balls or maybe just holding them out of the way so that he could still breathe.

Embry was watching her watching them. He reached up a hand towards her face. She leaned forward a little and he grasped her at the back of the head. He leaned forward, splayed his thighs wide and slid his cock all the way into Quil's mouth. She put her hand down onto Quil's chest for support. She put her hand right over his heart; she could feel it pumping under her palm.

Her lips touched Embry's. Leaning forward had pressed down on her swollen clitoris and she shuddered. She gasped. Their mouths locked together. Rolling warmth seemed to travel from her, out through her mouth and into Embry's mouth. He shuddered and she knew that warmth travelled through him and into Quil who groaned and lifted up into her again. And then that warmth became Quil exploding inside her. And the next circuit Embry exploded into Quil's throat and then she followed after. Embry put a hand down and covered hers where it lay on Quil's chest. That rolling energy made one last circuit and they all felt it.

Embry slid out of Quil's mouth with another pat on his cheek. He helped Quil sit up and then they all hugged. Embry behind Quil with his arms around them both and Quil hugging Bella around the waist. He was still buried inside her and she had shifted so that her legs were wrapped around him.

Quil managed to get himself together first. "What the fuck was that?"

"Magic," whispered Bella. "It felt like magic. Not that I know how that feels, but you know what I mean. It didn't feel of this world…"

"All sex is magic," suggested Embry evenly.

"Yeah," agreed Quil. "If the point is to make a whole other person, with their own spirit or soul or whatever… I guess that takes some kind of magic."

"Is it a wolf thing? I mean has that happened to you two before?"

They both shook their heads.

"It was like a big version of that static zap thing earlier," Embry pointed out.

"Yes," Bella agreed. "But different somehow… stronger… warmer."

"Three times," added Embry.

"Three is a magic number," said Bella.

They all hugged each other harder. They were a little unnerved.

"We need to clean up a little," Bella suggested.

"Later. I want to sleep," Quil stated.

So they did that. They all fell into the bed together after some quick bathroom visits and tooth brushing. Bella sandwiched in the middle again. She closed her eyes and slept; she didn't need to dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Embry woke up. He lay there just trying to work out where he was for a second. Smelt like Jake's. He blinked and stretched his neck. He could feel breath on the skin of his back. Then it all came back.<p>

He shifted on the bed. He heard a small sigh behind him. He moved, rolling over so that he could look at Bella. Quil loomed mountain like behind her. She frowned in her sleep and her hand twitched. She was dreaming.

He rolled fluidly out of bed and went to the bathroom. He had a quick shower. Then he stood in the doorway and studied them again.

"No…" she muttered. "Gone…" a tiny wail.

Quil threw his arm over her body and tightened it around her; sliding her back and spooning her in against him. He was still asleep. She made another little noise and then she fell silent. The frown was erased. Embry looked at them together. Quil's meaty arm looked massive wrapped around her.

He decided he was hungry. He went to the kitchen and raided the fridge. He was onto his third sandwich when Quil appeared in the doorway. Scrubbing at his hair.

"Hey," Embry greeted him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"You left."

Embry shrugged. He ignored that. "She okay?" He passed Quil the plate of extra sandwiches. He had made more, thinking they would be eaten sometime.

"Asleep." He grabbed a sandwich.

"She talks in her sleep."

"Yeah. Cute huh?"

"Yes, she is," Embry agreed.

"You think she's hungry?" Quil looked concerned.

"She's asleep, Quil."

"I suppose…" He looked at the sandwiches. "We could leave one for her."

"Good Lord… it's a miracle!"

"Fuck you, Em."

"You know you do." They grinned at each other. They ate silently for a while.

"You made extras for her, anyway," Quil pointed out.

"And for you," Embry confessed.

Another grin.

"We could wake her up and ask her if she wanted a sandwich," suggested Quil in a wicked voice.

Embry chuckled. "I'm sure she'd love that… or did you mean a different kind of sandwich?"

They heard her shuffle down the hallway. She stood in the doorway blinking in the light. She had a sheet wrapped around her chest under her arms and held clutched in one hand at the front. "Whassup?"

"Nothing. Midnight snacks," Quil answered her.

She shuffled in a little further and sat on Embry's lap. He tucked her in and shifted her to a better position. He wrapped one arm around her. She snuggled down against him. "You left," she mumbled at him.

"You missed me?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes." She rubbed her face with a hand.

"You were asleep." Huh. Embry thought she was having a flashback; that night she got lost in the forest chasing after Cullen all she kept saying for hours was 'he's gone'. They all knew that from Sam's memories of that night. But she missed _him_. He glanced up at Quil's oddly serious eyes. He made one of those 'I don't know' faces.

Embry stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "You hungry? You want a sandwich? Or a drink?"

"In a minute," she mumbled. "Give me a hug."

He did. "Quil was spooning you," he pointed out. "You were okay." He was still trying to assess how much she needed him, rather than Quil. He had noticed her looking for him earlier when they were on the floor.

She sighed. "Yeah… maybe… Quil's too big to spoon…"

"Hey," Quil chided. "Not my fault."

"Maybe he can knife?" suggested Embry.

She chuckled. "Yeah… maybe he can."

Quil grunted. "I can fork… fork you Embry."

She sat there for another minute or so. "I think I'm hungry now." Quil held up the plate for her. She snagged a sandwich and cuddled back in against Embry. The boys watched her eat. Quil passed her a glass of water.

Embry slid a hand up under the sheet so that he could touch her thigh. He needed to touch her skin.

"He's a better mattress," she commented. "Quil is…"

"Anytime, girl… anytime…"

"Yes," agreed Embry. "We have to do **that** again."

Bella twitched on his lap and both boys looked at her.

"Did you want to be in the middle next time, Bells?" Quil asked.

"I had _my_ turn," stated Embry. He rubbed her back. "It'd be best to do it this weekend…"

Quil nodded. "Healing thing. Good point, Em."

"I dunno…" Bella mumbled. "Let me think about it…"

"It's your turn," noted Quil with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Turn?" asked Bella. She finished her drink and leaned forward to put it down on the table.

"To be in the middle… _properly_," Quil answered.

Embry had well and truly been the meat in a sandwich and Quil had been the bottom of the kitchen triangle… so they were right. She squirmed on Embry's lap. He stroked her thigh.

"We know it excites you…" he hinted.

"I know you know…" She sighed. "Let me think about it…"

"Sure, sure," said Embry. "Lots of other things we can do…"

"**No!** No thinking," said Quil. "We should just try it, and if you are not happy, we can stop… you trust us, don't you Bells?"

Embry gave him a look, as if he was going to ruin it.

"No, Em…" Quil argued. "We could do that… stop. Worst case scenario we could do each other."

Embry blinked. "Yeah… we could stop. Who should do it? I'm… smaller…" suggested Embry archly.

"Hey," complained Bella. "Don't I get to choose?"

"No, Bells… because you get both of us anyway," said Quil.

The boys looked at each other and had a moment of complete understanding. They both stood, and Embry virtually tossed Bella, still wrapped in the sheet, into Quil's arms. She made a startled squeak noise as he caught her.

"Mattress… here I come," whispered Quil to her.

"I… I…"

"No thinking, Bells… would you have let me touch you in the shower if I had asked?" he started walking towards the bedroom. Embry was cleaning up the kitchen behind them, throwing the uneaten sandwiches in the fridge and turning the lights off.

She frowned at him. "Embry asked. I thought you weren't supposed to be making me think…"

"You _always_ think Bella… but right now, **I think** you should be thinking about what _we_ are going to do to you."

She made another startled noise. Quil carried her into the bedroom and laid her carefully on the bed still wrapped in the sheet. Embry followed him in. He turned the lamp on the bedside table on, and made sure the lube bottle was near at hand. The lamp was the only light in the room now. Quil unwrapped her, opening the sheet and running his hands all over her body. She looked up at him as she lay on her back. She sat up a little and kissed him.

He shuffled over and Embry seamlessly moved into the gap. She had one on each side now. They started on either side of her head; kissing and licking. They moved slowly further south. It was synchronous. They moved perfectly in time and at the same speed. Their hands stroked and patted her everywhere. She put her arms over her head to keep out of their way. She purred under their twofold touch.

They sucked on her neck and nibbled on her clavicles.

Each heated mouth closed around her aching breasts at the same time. She sank her fingers into their hair and hugged them to her. Embry licked but Quil nibbled at her pebbled nipple. Her back arched; pushing herself up into them. Her hands reached down the skin of their backs. She scraped her nails back up. Embry shivered.

A hand slid between her legs. She didn't even know whose it was. Long, heated fingers slid inside her. She uttered a small moan. Other fingers rubbed around her labia, the heel of a hand moving the whole mound over her pubic bone. She closed her eyes. She writhed.

A mouth closed over hers and a tongue plunged into her. An arm went behind her head and she was rolled onto her side. It was Quil. He rolled her again so that he was on his back and she was lying on top of his body. She could feel his cock, hot and hard and pressed between them.

Quil slid her up his body and kissed her again. She had to move up enough distance for their mouths to be level. Hands reached down and grabbed her behind the knees and others pushed them up level with Quil's waist. Shifting her legs up so that she was crouched over Quil's stomach with her chest against his and her butt up. She let them move her; she assumed that they knew what they were doing even though they had told her that they hadn't shared a girl before.

Embry's hands and tongue were massaging over her lower back. His fingers slid back into her stroking her from the other side now. He spread her own moisture around and pressed on the rosebud of her ass with a finger. She twitched. Quil distracted her with more kisses.

He made a startled noise himself and she realised Embry had him in his hand as well.

"Too tempting," muttered Embry.

Bella chuckled.

"Em… don't get distracted now," chided Quil.

"Hell, no."

She felt cool lube drip down her ass crack. She shivered.

"It melts too fast in my hand," Embry explained. His finger took up the same pressing motion as before. He massaged and rubbed and pressed. His fingers were so hot and slippery and he timed it so well with the muscle spasms that before she knew it, he was sliding a long greased finger into her puckered hole. She groaned. "Oh my god… that feels … so… different."

Quil grinned at her and kissed her again, rubbing his hands over her shoulders and up and down her neck. More lube and more pressing and Embry slid two fingers into her now. She felt those fingers stretch her a little; scissoring the way Quil had done with Embry when he had done this.

"Honey?" Embry asked.

"I-I'm okay," she responded. She was starting to feel overwhelmed. The heat of them on either side of her. The constant touching and caressing. She could feel Embry shift behind her now.

"Just relax now Bells," encouraged Quil.

Embry pushed at her now. She knew it was the head of his cock now; it was hotter and bigger than his fingers. He did the same rhythmic pushing and then he timed it; probably with a glance at Quil. Quil slid her down his body, his cock slid between her swollen folds and her clitoris pressed down onto it at the same time. It was superbly distracting as Embry held still or pushed forward a little and he sank into her untried opening. Her muscle ring tightened around him and he swore.

"Fuck, that's tight."

The movement stopped. Bella was panting. Her thighs twitched. Quil stroked her some more. "Look at me," he said. She looked up at his face. He locked eyes with her. "She's good Em, keep going."

She kept staring at Quil. Embry pulled out a little, applied some more lube and pushed forward again. A muscle deep inside her seemed to just release and he worked in further. She pushed back herself; bearing down on him and with a couple more push and pull movements he was in to the hilt. It felt so different; more dragging and tight. She could feel her muscles clenching around him. He was so hot and it burned inside her.

"Q-Quil." Embry sounded close to losing it.

Oh lord, she was never going to survive this. Embry reached around and lifted her up off Quil with one arm. Impaled on Embry, she could not move. It took everything she had just to keep breathing in and out. She put her hands down onto Quil's chest to try and support herself. Embry held her back against his sweat slicked chest and supported them both on his other arm. Quil reached a hand down and dragged the head of his cock along her folds. She let out a groan so loud, she surprised herself.

He positioned himself at her opening and pushed up a little. Once the head was in, he nodded at Embry who dropped her slowly back down. Quil's hard member slid all the way in.

"Fuck," Embry swore. "I can feel you in there, Quil."

Bella was beyond speech. As before, she couldn't fight them. She just surrendered. She lost it; orgasming as Quil filled her now too. They hadn't even moved but she had just fallen over that edge all by herself. The weight of Embry on her back; the heat; the sensation … it was all too much for her.

Quil stroked her face. She kissed at his fingers. Neither moved while they let her ride out her orgasm.

When she had come back to herself she finally managed to speak. "Somebody move," she begged. "I c-can't…"

"Em, you're driving," Quil ordered.

Embry slid out very slowly and carefully; as if testing her limits. She knew they would stop the instant she asked them to, but she had crossed some kind of line in her head and she could not have asked them to stop now.

She was making small cries; wordless unintelligible sounds of pleasure. Quil was breathing quickly; he was on the bottom of this pile but he seemed okay with it. He was lifting up into her when Embry withdrew. Their timing was exquisite. They seesawed into her.

She was sweating so much; she slipped and slid between them. Their skin making wet sucking noises against each other. She threw her head back and cried out. Both men pumped in and out of her and she rocked between them. She was overcome with need. Her breath caught and she felt light headed. Embry thrust into her harder. His hand holding her at the hip. She pushed herself up against Quil's chest and back into Embry. Quil's hands reached for her now exposed breasts.

She could hear herself panting and moaning. She arched her back and caught Embry unawares. She had tilted her pelvis and he lost the rhythm and they both ended up thrusting into her at the same time. She screamed. A high keening sound.

"Shit! Oh shit!" Embry cried out. "I can't…" he kept pounding into her.

Quil grabbed Bella's face. "Bells! You okay? Do you want us to stop?"

"NO!" She inhaled and tried to get herself under control. "Please… don't stop."

"Okay…" He punctuated that with a lift into her and she cried out again. She was so close to that edge; dancing on it and they kept pushing at her; pushing her over.

"Oh god… oh god… oh god…" she muttered. She was rocking her head from side to side.

"Jeez Quil, I'm close," Embry stated. "So close…" he groaned; plunged into her hard and stayed there.

Quil made another thrust up and he circled, the way he had done before. He hit everything and she was gone… just gone. She felt hot and cold at the same time and she thrashed between them. Quil grabbed Embry's neck and held him down on her; pressing her between them and effectively immobilising her. The weight calmed her. Embry groaned and shuddered as he filled her. She felt Quil arch under them both and then he twitched inside her. He grunted. He and Embry stared at each other over her head.

"Oh fuck…" Quil swore as he lost it too.

Bella was shaking. Quil put his hand on her neck and stroked slowly with his thumb down her pulse. Embry held himself up off her, but didn't leave. He shifted to one arm and rubbed down her back with the other hand.

"Honey?"

"That was…" she croaked. "No words… I wanna cry."

They both kissed her. Quil on the top of her head and Embry in the middle of her sweat soaked back. After a couple more breaths, Embry dragged himself out of her. Quil lifted and shifted so that she was back on her side. He pulled out of her as well and she shivered again as he withdrew.

Embry rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. Bella and Quil just breathed together. She blinked away the tears. She was just so overwhelmed.

The bed shifted when Embry tucked in behind her and they put their arms around her. She had one arm folded across her stomach and the other around Quil's waist. Embry's arm laid over hers and clasped Quil as well. Quil slid an arm along the mattress and under her and Embry's head. His other arm mirrored theirs, holding Embry against Bella.

Nobody spoke. The weight, the heat… she felt cocooned. She wondered if she would wake up and be different. Like a butterfly.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella woke up and oddly she was alone. She actually felt a little strange by herself. She couldn't quite believe it. Where had they got to? She felt so comfortable in the bed; she didn't want to go looking for them. She did sneak across to the bathroom and perform her morning ablutions. She snuck back and jumped into the bed and snuggled down under the tangled sheet. She was still naked. She thought about her last thought last night; that she would wake up a different person when she came out of her butterfly cocoon of scorching men.<p>

Old Bella would never have streaked across to the bathroom; Even if it was all of four steps away. She would have found a robe or worn a shirt or something. She giggled to herself. She burrowed deeper into the pillows. She moved speculatively; wriggling her shoulders and rolling her head around. She really did feel okay. Still a few sore or stretched muscles, but she felt fine and given what they had done last night, she for one, was surprised. Not that she knew anything about sex, but she had thought you hurt afterward the first few times. Maybe she made a mistake. She shrugged. She put it down to the wolf healing thing they had told her about.

She closed her eyes for just a second, but she must have fallen asleep again.

She opened them when she felt warm lips press against her forehead.

"Hey, baby," whispered Quil.

"Quil," she breathed. "Where did you go?"

"Quick swim in the surf. Embry has gone to his place to get the hair clippers."

She stretched and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to pull him down closer to her, but he didn't move. It was like trying to move a boulder. She made a small whining noise. "Awww…"

"Whassup Bells?"

"I want you to come down here…"

He gave her a leer. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"What's in it for me?" he asked mischievously.

She rolled her eyes. "Well… me." She pushed the sheet down the bed.

"Hot damn." He looked concerned for a second. "You feel okay?"

She rolled over, stretching her arms over her head as she went. She displayed herself for him. "I feel… really… really… good." She wriggled her ass for punctuation. "I'm a beoootiful butterfly," she told him.

Quil paused; he blinked. "Okay," he agreed. He slid his damp cut-offs down, took a step into the hall way and threw them in the door of the bathroom.

Bella was trying to be the coquette. She wriggled face down on the bed in what she hoped was a flirtatious way; looking back at him over her shoulder. Quil seemed to like it.

"I've got sandy feet… and I don't want to get sand in the bed… that is like epically bad…" he tilted his head. "Why don't you come up here…" he suggested in a low voice.

The new wanton Bella rolled over and crawled towards him. She knelt on the bed and climbed up the front of Quil's body. He was still a little damp. She licked his chest.

"Salty…" Another lick. "You taste like saltwater taffy."

Quil made a low growling noise.

"You sure about the sand thing?" she asked.

"Yeah… experience speaking … and salt water? Can I just say 'ouch'…?"

"Pity," she breathed.

"You want me to shower… or are you going to lick me clean?"

Embry came in. He took in the tableau of Bella naked and kneeling in front of Quil's chest, licking it. "Whoa…jeez Bella. You feeling better?"

"Mmmm hmmm" she muttered into Quil's chest. She was trying to lick the gaps in the muscles up the side of his ribcage. She reached down and wrapped her hands around his hardening cock. "Quil says we can't get sand in the bed," Bella whined to Embry. She tried again to look sultry and flirty.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Well, I _sensibly_ rinsed under the faucet… I'm sand free," he offered.

"Ooh," said Bella.

"What?" bleated Quil.

"I'll look after you until Quil gets back," Embry suggested.

"Back? Back from where?" Quil frowned but Bella had already turned her attention to Embry. "I was here first," he growled.

"No problem." Embry smacked him on the ass. "Go on… rinse off…" he slid his own cut offs down and crawled onto the bed to Bella. They kissed. Quil was still watching them. Embry cupped her breast in his hand. She wriggled and made pleased noises. She opened her eyes to see Quil still standing there.

"Quil?" she checked.

He shook his head. "Sorry… watching you two is hot… I'll be back." He dashed off to rinse his feet.

"I'm a beautiful butterfly," she told Embry.

"Yeah? I agree that you are beautiful…" He kissed his way down to her breasts. She held him against her, running her hands all over him. "… but why are you a butterfly?"

"I came out of my cocoon," she told him.

He smiled at her. "Of course you did," he agreed. "Look at you now."

"Yeah." She gave a little nod.

"Come this way, honey," Embry encouraged. He pushed her head up towards the head of the bed. "Lie on your side."

She had noticed that Embry was more forceful when Quil wasn't around. She complied. He kissed his way lower on her body, running his hands over her. "I'm going to head down here, and Quil can slide in behind you. Okay?" he said between kisses.

Quil dashed back in. He stopped and watched them for a second. Then he slid onto the bed behind Bella; pressing himself up behind her. He reached over her side and added his hand to hers stroking Embry's body. She loved the way both their hands looked as they passed over his perfect skin. He realised quickly that they needed to slide down further; Embry's legs were just too long to fit comfortably. He put an arm around Bella and shuffled them both further down the bed.

"Oh I see," Bella commented when she ended up with her face in Embry's groin and his face was level with hers; and she supposed, with Quil's. He had done that before in the bathroom. Mixed them together. But the height difference was a little easier to deal with, with them all lying down.

Quil pulled her face around to his and he kissed her hard. Lots of tongue.

When he let her breathe, he asked, "You okay with this?"

"Yes, I want to try… ohhh…" Embry had slid his fingers into her.

Quil sat up a little and looked down to where Embry's face was buried in Bella. He smiled. "Come on Bells. We can both look after Em…"

"What will you be doing?" she asked him naively.

"I'll think of something," he assured her.

Embry lifted her top leg up, opening her out wide and he laid his head on the other thigh. Quil slid his knee under hers and held it up in the air for her. He shifted his hips and she could feel his erection slide against her back. Her hand closed around the erection in front of her. She didn't know what to do, but Embry had shown her and she knew that whatever she did, he would appreciate it.

She held him in her hand and licked along his length. He might have rinsed his feet but his cock tasted like the beach; salty. "You taste like sunshine, Embry," she breathed.

He made a noise into her; a chuckle. It made her wriggle. "Jeez," he muttered. "I'm not sure what you taste like honey, but I know I like it."

Quil chuckled too. He pushed at Embry's leg until he propped it up as well, leaving his groin exposed. One of Quil's big hands wrapped around Embry's cock and he tugged it hard. Bella made a squeak noise; it still surprised her how rough the boys were with each other. She could see the delicate skin shift in fine wrinkles under Quil's tight hold.

Quil jumped a little. Evidently Embry had taken matters into his own hands. Bella could now feel Quil's cock under her as well. Embry's mouth, his fingers and Quil's cock all sliding in around her. She shivered and moaned.

She turned her attention back to Embry. She attempted to slide him into her mouth. She tried to keep it really wet, licking him and passing her tongue over the top of him. Quil shifted behind her and started rocking into her. He groaned as Embry's fingers went to work on him as well. He rocked so that just the head of his cock, pushed at her entrance. She groaned and closed her mouth around Embry's hard length.

Quil slid a hand under her arm and stroked her breast; rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger.

Embry must have done something that made Quil rock forward harder and he pushed inside Bella. She shifted her pelvis. She sucked at Embry. Pulling her head back to breathe and then slid him in again. She was rather pleased with herself. She was still concentrating on breathing and looking after him, but she was losing control.

Quil rocked harder and slid further into her. She arched and pushed back at him. She could feel Embry's fingers still stroking her. Quil grabbed her hip and pulled her back against him. He filled her now. She pulled back from Embry and stroked him with her hand; pulling and tugging at him the way Quil had done earlier.

Quil's pace was escalating. He grunted as she shunted into her. It felt like they were all increasing their tempo. She put Embry back in her mouth and sucked at him eagerly. Quil was thrusting into her now and each time it forced her closer to Embry. She tried not to panic and just to keep breathing evenly as her mouth was filled with him. She closed her eyes and let go again.

Quil was muttering. "Oh fuck… oh yeah… just like that… oohhh yeah… soon…"

Bella wasn't sure why he was warning _her_, it was Embry she was more worried about. Maybe he wasn't talking to her. Embry poked his tongue stiffly at her clitoris and flicked it. She jolted. Quil's hand clamped around her hip.

"Ungh," he said as he slammed into her now. "Oh yeah…" his groan sounded painful and then he shouted. "Fuck! Embry!" He exploded inside her. She swore she could feel it, he went so hard. She felt Embry swell larger in her mouth and she sucked hard at him. He jetted into her mouth. Her fingernails dug into his hip as she hung on; swallowing when she could. And then they pushed her over that edge again. She orgasmed hard; with Quil inside her and Embry still in her mouth. She twitched and shuddered. She pushed at Embry with her hands when she couldn't breathe and he obligingly rolled onto his back away from her; pulling himself out of her mouth.

She took in a great gasping breath and then Quil pulled her mouth around to his and he kissed her. His tongue stroked into her mouth as if he was trying to taste Embry's essence. That thought made her shiver again; a little orgasmic aftershock. His head pulled back and he licked a stray dribble of semen from her chin.

Embry's head was still on her thigh. They all just lay where they were, breathing hard for a minute or so. And then she patted Embry's leg with her hand.

"Come up here?" she requested.

He flipped himself around. She reached for his face and kissed him. They smiled at each other.

"What did you do to Quil?" she asked; he must have done something.

Embry's smile got wider.

Quil answered her, "Em's got really long fingers… he tapped my prostate... hard."

"And that feels… good?" she asked.

"Yeah… made me come so hard, my vision went white."

Embry gave a pleased chuckle.

"I kind of felt that," Bella admitted.

"Yeah?" Quil checked. "Cool."

Embry's stomach growled. He chuckled. "Nothing like working up an appetite."

"Who's cooking?" asked Quil.

"I will," offered Bella.

"Good idea, Embry needs to wash his hands," Quil stated. And then he said in a funny voice as if he was quoting something. "Never go ass to mouth, Randal."

"What?" from Bella.

"He's quoting Clerks. But its good advice anyway," said Embry.

"Ewww… is it a movie or something?" she asked.

The boys looked at each other.

"Whoa," said Quil. "Educating Bella is going to be so much fun."


	12. Chapter 12

**12**.** Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella made Spanish omelettes; tortillas. She found two frying pans. She sliced up potatoes thinly and fried them with onions and heaps of eggs. Embry helped her turn them; he stood behind her and his long arms reached around and assisted her to slide it off onto a plate and flip it over for her.<p>

The boys ate one whole tortilla each while she made another two. She had a half of one on a plate and she sat on the back step and ate and watched Embry cut Quil's hair. The sun was shining and they were all laughing together. She drank her coffee and felt utterly amazing. The sun on her face warmed her all over and it had been a long time since she had had such an appetite.

Quil sat on a pile of blocks in the yard. Embry had run an electrical lead out from the garage to power the clippers.

"Sure about that Mohawk? Last chance," Embry teased.

"I'm Quileute dude, not Mohawk!"

"Jarhead then?"

"I am not from the tribe jarhead either. Stop kidding around and do it the way you always do."

"You are no fun," Embry grizzled.

Quil pinched his ass before Embry could skip out of the way.

"Ouch. Fuck, that'll bruise."

"Take that back; I'm all kinds of fun," Quil quipped.

"Sure, sure."

Embry wielded the hair clippers with practiced ease. And it didn't take long before he had all of Quil's shiny hair on the ground. He shook his head like a dog. His hair was buzz cut the same length all over; less than half an inch long. Cut hair littered his bare shoulders.

"Ohhh … you look so different," Bella commented. Truthfully he looked bigger somehow, as if the longer hair had softened him before.

Quil lifted his shoulders. "Ugh. Hair." He brushed at his bare shoulders with a hand. "Why didn't we use the cape?" he asked.

"Lost it ages ago," Embry answered as he rolled up the electrical cable and blew into the clippers.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Fine," he huffed. "I'm going for another swim, that'll be the easiest." He studied Embry and his eyes slid over to Bella. "What about you two?"

Bella looked at Embry. His eyes lifted and he met her gaze. They stared at each other. Embry's lips twitched and then curved into a slow smile. "Maybe Bella wants a shower."

"Yeah," she agreed slowly. "Haven't had one for a while." She frowned a little. When had she had a shower last? Oh. She and Embry had sex in the shower after shopping, she remembered now. "But, there's extra tortillas," she pointed out. "And the sun is so nice here."

Embry nodded, then bent down and collected her empty coffee mug. "Refill?" he asked. She nodded.

Quil leaned down and kissed her. She couldn't resist. She brushed her hand over his fresh cut hair. "Wow… Em's right. It does feel like velvet," she exclaimed.

Quil chuckled. "Back soon." He pressed his lips against hers again. He jogged backwards across the yard and with a final little wave of his fingers, turned and ran towards the beach. She blew him a kiss.

Embry shouldered the door open and had two mugs in one hand and a plate with the other half of the breakfast remains in the other. He put the mugs down next to her on the step and then sat a step lower, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Bella liked the sun and she was happy outside but she wanted Embry closer than that. She shuffled over and put her knees up, either side of his shoulders. She hugged him and pulled him backwards so that his back was resting against her chest.

He ended up with her thighs under his armpits. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Comfy," she stated. She put her chin on his shoulder and wrapped herself around him.

"This is really good," he spoke with a mouthful of breakfast.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his skin.

He kept eating until the plate was clean. He placed it down on the step next to him and brushed the palms of his hands up and down the front of her shins. "Whassup?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. Talk to me, honey."

She dragged herself away from him and sipped her coffee.

He tugged on her leg. "Come around here, honey."

"Why?" she grizzled. She didn't know why she was uncharacteristically sulky.

"Because I can't cuddle you when you're behind me." He tugged again. "Come on."

She sighed put down her coffee and clambered around Embry's body and into his lap. She straddled him, wrapping her legs around behind him and she slid her arms around his chest, under his arms and snuggled in. She laid her cheek on his chest.

"That's better." He cuddled her in against him and pressed his cheek on the top of her head.

She tried to think about what was wrong. "I-I just feel … odd." That was seriously inadequate.

"He'll be back in a little while." Embry rubbed her back. "He might go talk to his mother. He's like that."

"Oh." She thought about that. Was it Quil she was missing? And why Quil? "What about _your_ mother?" she asked.

Embry made a non-committal noise.

"Embry?"

He sighed. "She doesn't know about the pack."

Bella blinked. "How could she not?" They had all developed major anger issues, grown a foot, put on 100 pounds and ate like horses. How unobservant was the woman? "Really?" she checked.

"Yeah…"

"That must be hard for you," she said diplomatically.

He snorted. "You could say that."

"What does she think you are doing?"

"It's different for guys, but don't ask, Bella."

He had used her name, not called her honey. He was serious. She snuggled in against his chest again. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's none of my business."

He stroked her hair. "Yeah, I'm sorry too." There was silence for a minute.

Then Embry asked, "What would you tell her? If it was you?"

"The truth."

Embry made a face. "But it's this big pack secret. None of the parents know unless they guessed or they're on the Tribal Council."

"You only need to tell her as much as she needs to know."

"How do you mean?"

"Can you tell her you're a shifter without … I dunno, mentioning vampires?"

He shrugged.

She guessed that was a 'no'.

"She's not Quileute."

"She isn't? But then…" She stopped suddenly. She was skirting too close to the topic of Embry's father. "Oh. I am surprised though; that she hasn't guessed. I suppose people can ignore what's right in front of them sometimes, can't they?"

"Did you know Edward was a vampire?"

"Yes, I did. I worked it out. Put all the evidence together and got the only conclusion." She was kind of proud of herself for working that out, but she wondered what Embry's point was.

"Did you tell Charlie you were dating a vampire?" he pressed.

"No. No I didn't." Damn him. Embry was right. She had lied to her father. She had been willing to die to be with Edward and she had never told her father the truth. "Fine," she huffed. "I see your point."

There was silence for a minute.

"Mum just shouts at me for sneaking out at night." He made a kind of shrug. "I'm just doing my patrol. The secret is important. And if the Council wanted her to know, _they'd_ tell her." He sounded just the littlest bit belligerent, as if he'd had this argument before. With Quil, she guessed.

She locked her arms behind his neck and leaned back so that she could see his face.

"What?" he asked her.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at her with his dark, serious eyes. "If you keep pushing into me like that, I'll be better than okay…"

She stared at him. She locked her ankles together behind his back and she pulled herself harder onto him. It said everything, really.

He made a kind of grunt noise.

She kept staring at him.

He gave her that slow smile that she was starting to love. "You sure about that shower?" he asked her.

She made a shrug of her own. "Maybe a really quick one," she suggested. She rather liked showering with Embry.

"Uh huh," he agreed.

He climbed to his feet; effortlessly lifting her with him. He left all the plates and mugs and just carried her inside to the bathroom. He flicked on the water and they undressed quickly. She tried to race him but he won. He stepped into the shower and turned to reach for her. He lifted her easily over the edge of the bath.

He stepped back and the water poured over his head. He lifted his chin and shook his head under the water stream. It was a curiously animalistic gesture. He looked at her and tugged her under the water with him. His hands slid down and cupped her ass cheeks; pulling her in against him.

She hummed. He felt so good and the water literally washed away her inhibitions. But she wanted him in bed. She stroked down his chest with her finger.

"Soap?" she asked. "And then bed."

He grinned. He reached past her and grabbed the bar of soap.

She held her arms over her head, helpfully. Embry soaped up his hands and rubbed them all over her body. He ran his hands up the underside of her arms and that made her shiver. He paid special attention to her breasts and between her legs.

She squirmed under his ministration. "Oh god, Embry," she groaned.

He chuckled and passed her the soap. He held his own hands helpfully above his head. It made the muscles in his arms bulge spectacularly. And his chest expanded. Her mouth went dry just looking at him.

She made a small noise, she was fairly sure it sounded mostly like a whimper. She ran her hands all over him. She tucked herself in against him and lifted her mouth to his. He bent down and kissed her. She soaped up his groin while he did so and he made a noise into her mouth. He crouched down and hoisted her up. He was already hard and ready for her.

"Bed," she insisted.

"Sure, sure," he agreed.

"No, really…"

He rinsed them both under the water and then held her with one hand as he turned the taps off. He didn't bother drying them off. He stepped carefully out of the bath and carried her to the bedroom. He kissed her hard when they got inside the room. She responded with eagerness.

He crawled onto the bed. She clung around his neck with her arms and her ankles locked together around his hips. He had one arm supporting them both against the mattress. She hung off the front of his body; joined at the hip. He had one knee slightly in front, caught in a half crawl.

She wanted him. She wanted him so badly. And she wanted him to feel better too.

"E-Embry," she pleaded.

"What do you need, honey?" he asked her.

"You," she answered breathlessly.

His free hand slid under her hair onto the back of her neck and he pulled her onto his face. His tongue plundered her mouth. She bit at him and he groaned. She could feel him so hard and so hot against her body.

She was still hanging from his body; suspended above the mattress. She did a whole body wriggle against him. Their wet bodies rubbed against each other. She could feel how hard her nipples were.

"Fuck…" he swore.

"E-Embry," she encouraged. "Need you," she reminded him.

He held her onto his mouth. They ate at each other. Still holding her to him, he sat back on his haunches. His feet underneath him. She could feel his cock now, hard and plastered wetly between their bodies. She raised herself up, reached down with a hand and positioned him right where she wanted him. And then she slowly slid herself down onto him. He was a little bit longer than Quil and at this angle he hit somewhere inside her that took her breath away; a sharp shock that made her gasp a little.

"You okay?" he asked.

She just nodded.

He put his hands around her ribs and lifted her breasts up to his face; he slid her off him as he lifted her. His cockhead stayed just inside her. He nibbled at her nipple and then lowered her slowly down again. He did it again, swapping sides and nibbling at the other nipple. He kept going; slowly and inexorably. She was mewling; small noises she wouldn't have said could have come out her mouth. She tried to move herself but she was firmly clamped in his big hands. She could have moved if she had really wanted to, but that was part of the game.

She flung her head back, her hair brushing down her naked back and she moaned. "Please… Embry… please."

"Kiss me, honey."

She kissed him and he held her at the hips and pushed her firmly onto him. He lifted his own hips as if he was trying to push even deeper inside her. The next lift he double tapped it. She almost wailed. She could feel her orgasm building and then Embry shifted suddenly and more or less threw her down onto her back on the mattress. He almost dove onto her, made a couple of increasingly ragged thrusts and then they both fell into white light together.

* * *

><p>AN: I am dipping a toe in the world of ebook publishing. Some of my original stories have been posted at Smashwords www(dot)smashwords(dot)comprofile/view/AMGray

Feel free to download and share the free copies. The other is listed at 99c. Everything has to end in 99 for the Apple stores. I will load longer stories when I see how these ones go. I'd really appreciate a review on there too!

thanks

mtr/amg


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>They must have fallen asleep. She half woke when someone scooped her up and carried her quickly out of the bedroom. She knew it was Quil before she even opened her eyes. She caught a glimpse of Embry's body face down on the mattress, one leg lifted slightly and one arm tucked under and supporting his head. He was sound asleep.<p>

"Hey," she mumbled at Quil.

He threw himself down in Billy's favourite recliner with her naked on his lap. She snuggled in against him. She inhaled deeply and tried to get a bit more oxygen into her brain and wake up a little.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked her.

She blinked and thought about how to answer him. He must have known that they had sex; he could smell it on them. "Were you here?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Did Embry know that?"

Quil shrugged. "Dunno… might not have." He chuckled; that low kind of male chuckle. "He seemed kind of busy."

Bella blinked. Yes, she supposed he was. She shifted to try and see Quil's face. She needed to gauge his reactions. He had a piece of leftover tortilla on his chin. She brushed it off for him. "You ate the leftovers."

"Yeah. Delicious."

She felt oddly like Quil was the one whom she was closer to. She had missed him when he had left. But he had obviously sat in the kitchen eating the leftovers and listening to her and Embry having sex and he didn't seem jealous. She tried to think about it. In this whole heated weekend, had she been alone with Quil? She and Embry had sex the first time with Quil under her; she and Embry had sex alone in the shower; she and Embry had just had sex alone, while Quil went to check in on his mum.

Each time she and Quil had sex, Quil had made sure Embry was part of it. He had lifted her onto him. She hadn't, **he** had. She decided to just ask him.

"You don't mind that Embry and I had sex together?" she asked Quil.

"No."

"You're not jealous?" she pressed.

"I fuck Embry, why shouldn't you?" He looked genuinely confused by her line of questioning. "It makes him happy to fuck you."

"No, I meant… oh never mind…"

"Do you want me to stop fucking Embry?" he asked.

"Oh, lord no." They were together first; she was the interloper here. That would not be fair. Besides she had no idea how long this would last.

"So what are we talking about?" Quil queried.

"Nothing, Honey. Don't worry about it."

"Cool, 'cause I like having you both."

"Uh huh," she said. He truly didn't have a jealous bone in his body.

And then she had a realisation. "You left us together," she accused.

He shrugged. He brushed her arm with his fingers; a small nervous gesture. It was the only hint that he was even nervous.

"I felt weird, when you left," she added when he didn't speak.

He looked at her face. "Yeah?" he checked.

She nodded slowly.

"Me too," he whispered. "My stomach felt all achy."

She snuggled into him again; suddenly feeling a little chilled. "Is Embry, okay, do you think?"

"He's just tired. He hasn't been sleeping well lately," Quil responded.

She almost chuckled at the thought that Quil knew him well enough to know about his sleeping patterns.

"He's sound asleep now," she pointed out. "Out like a light."

"Yeah. Yeah he is." Quil rubbed her arms again. "Are you warm enough?"

"I am now; with you."

He pulled her closer.

She thought about it. Embry had said he wasn't gay. That he only felt attracted to Quil; not to any other guys. Quil seemed to know that. He had probably heard Embry telling her that, when they were in the shower, if he hadn't known it already. So was Quil letting Embry be alone with her, because he felt guilty somehow? Fucking her made Embry happy, Quil had said. Was Embry unhappy with Quil? Or maybe just not completely satisfied?

She could not work it out. She really didn't have enough information. She yawned again.

"You wanna go back to sleep?" Quil asked her.

"No, I'm okay." She stroked his chest. But she yawned again.

Quil reached down and reclined the recliner. He arranged her on top of him.

"I'm still naked," she pointed out. He was wearing his cut-offs.

"Yeah. I like it that way." One of his big hands covered her buttocks and pulled her in against him.

Huh. Guess that was the end of that discussion. Naked it was. "I like sleeping on you too, Quil." She had thought earlier that he was pretty comfortable to lie on. She snuggled onto him. She laid her head on his chest. "How was your mother?"

"How did you know I saw Mum?"

"Embry."

"Right." He nodded.

"So?" she pressed. "How is she?"

"She's fine."

"Keep talking to me."

"Why?"

"I can hear your voice through your chest… it's all kind of rumbly and gruff. I like it."

He chuckled. That sounded very interesting through his chest. There was silence for a minute. She shivered a little and he reached out and snagged a throw hanging on the back of the couch and spread it across her back. She made a small happy noise.

"Tell me a story…" she encouraged.

"I don't know any stories," he blustered.

"Tell me _your_ story," she insisted.

"I don't have a story."

"Sure you do."

"Another day," he paused. "Why don't I tell you about the time I met the prettiest girl I've ever seen?"

She waited. She thought she might be able to guess where this was going.

"I walked into Jake's garage one day and there she was. She had long brown hair that settled in gentle waves around her shoulders and big soft, brown eyes. She was kind of thin, and a bit pale, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. I couldn't stop smiling at her. I even gave her an impish grin and she smiled back at me." [NM p122]

She chuckled. "I did too."

"How did you know this story was about you?" he chided.

"A lucky guess." She smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "Of course it's about me."

"What did _you_ think of me?" he asked eagerly.

"I thought you were very brawny and well developed, and that you knew it. I couldn't work out which was Embry and which was Quil at first, but then you introduced yourself as if your name ought to mean something to me. You _announced_ yourself."

He chuckled again.

She added, "And you did that bicep flex thing when I shook your hand."

"Dammit… you caught that huh?"

"Hard to miss when your t-shirt was quite that tight." She thought about that day. "Embry didn't shake my hand. He kind of gave me this nervous wave and then shoved his hand in his pocket."

"Yeah. That's Embry."

"What did you say?"

"When?"

"Just before Jake smacked you upside the head. You whispered something to Embry."

He chuckled again. "You were talking about how much motor bike riding lessons would cost you if you had to pay Jake for them," he prompted.

"Oh my god… I think I know what you said." She pulled her head back to look at his face.

He did the double eyebrow lift and she chortled.

"What did you say?" she pressed.

"I offered to teach you for free." He added, "To **ride**." He put so much inflection into that one word.

She laughed. "And you have," she pointed out.

"Yeah, huh." He looked pleased.

There was a pause for a beat.

"Well, we both have," he added. "Me and Embry."

"Yes, you have." She thought about it. "You weren't together then?"

"Em and me?" he checked.

She nodded.

"No. Just friends then."

"I want to see what you two do together," she requested.

"We could go wake him up now," Quil suggested.

"What if he says 'no'?"

"Embry never says 'no' to me." It was a statement.

She rather supposed that he didn't. "He's asleep," she blustered.

"He got a good nap. I washed up while you two were crashed and I collected your plates from outside. Tsk, tsk," he reprimanded. "Leaving your mugs outside like that."

"We were kind of in a hurry," she blustered.

"To get to bed?" he prompted.

"Well… yes," she confessed.

"He won't mind if **we** wake him up," Quil suggested in a low voice. "Really he won't."

She thought about it. It would be another time that Quil made sure that Embry was part of it. But he seemed happy with it. "You're really okay with us not being alone?" she checked.

He shrugged. "I like fucking you both."


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>"So let's go wake Embry up," Quil suggested. He hoisted her off his lap. "And you can watch." He placed her on her feet.<p>

Bella shivered at the thought. He noticed. He pulled the throw tighter around her shoulders. He kissed her on the forehead. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but stopped himself. He kissed her again instead; this time on the lips. She pushed in against his body and wound her arms around his waist. Her head tilted back and she pushed up on her tiptoes to reach him. He lifted her towards his face and the kiss deepened.

When he released her his dark eyes looked serious.

"I just need to go to the bathroom," she said.

"Sure, sure," he agreed. He waited for her, leaning against the wall in the hallway and looking into the bedroom where Embry was still asleep. His arms were folded across his chest and looked massive. Her eyes followed his glance. Embry hadn't moved. His leg was still lifted a little and his arm folded under his head.

Quil smiled at her. Then reached for his cut-offs. He slid them down and stepped out of them. He waved at the chair where Embry had sat the day before. She dutifully sat and wrapped the throw around herself. She shivered again in anticipation.

Quil crawled onto the bed. Embry shifted a little as the mattress moved. He rubbed his face on his arm. Quil lowered his face and kissed him in the centre of his back, just above the swell of his ass. Embry squirmed a little.

Quil kissed his way up his spine. Embry arched and stretched a little more. Bella saw him smile; he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Quil," he breathed.

Quil gave him a long flat tongued lick up his back. Embry made a humming noise. Then Quil rubbed his face on him and shifted his head to the side so that his newly buzz cut hair brushed across Embry's flesh.

"Tickles," Embry complained with another squirm and then he finally opened his eyes. He caught sight of Bella first. He looked puzzled for a second. He blinked. Quil was on all fours above his body now. His cock hanging down.

"She wants to see us together," Quil explained.

Embry blinked. "Um… okay."

Quil gave Bella a triumphant look.

"I believed you," she argued. Quil had said earlier that Embry never said 'no' to him.

Embry lifted up on one elbow and twisted his body to try and look between them. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Never you mind," Quil said before Bella could open her mouth.

Quil jammed himself against Embry's lower body and pushed him into the mattress. Embry grunted. "No biting," he said.

"Biting?" Bella repeated. She hoped her voice didn't sound as squeaky to them as it did to her.

Quil lifted up to his knees again and turned his head slowly towards Bella. A look passed through his eyes that seemed almost feral. "He's mine," he growled. "I can mark him if I want." Given his whole body was in a dominant position; standing over Embry's. It seemed kind of obvious.

And Embry looked completely unperturbed by that statement.

"What about Bella?" asked Embry quietly when she didn't react to Quil's declaration.

Quil studied her. "She doesn't heal as fast." He gave her a wolfy grin. "Maybe …" He tilted his head and looked her up and down. She almost held her breath at the look. It had weight. "Maybe… where it doesn't show." His voice dropped. "It'll be our secret."

"Humph," Embry said. He didn't sound upset, just a little sceptical.

Quil leaned in and nibbled at his ear. "What if…" he suggested. "I bite one tit and you bite the other?"

Bella made a wordless eep noise. Embry chuckled.

"We can _both_ leave our mark," Quil stated.

"She's not ready for that," Embry said.

She almost heaved a sigh of relief at that.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Quil leaned back and slapped Embry on the ass. "Roll over," he demanded. He supported his body on his arms as Embry flipped under him. And then he lowered himself down and kissed him. Bella sighed. She rolled her eyes at herself. Quil had accused her earlier of making an adorable little sigh each time he kissed Embry.

Quil gave her a look.

"I'm sorry," she blustered.

"You can join in … anytime," suggested Embry.

Whatever else he was going to say was lost when Quil lowered his body and rubbed himself all over him in a sinuous whole body wriggle. He lifted his body up again, once he had regained Embry's attention. Then he lowered his pelvis and rubbed just their groins together. Bella found herself leaning sideways so that she could see as well.

Quil supported himself on one hand and lifted Embry's hand; directing it down towards their groins. She heard Embry inhale deeply. He wrapped his hand around both cocks. Quil returned his arm to the mattress but he was looking down, watching what Embry was doing. Then Embry lifted his other hand down and pressed both their firm organs together, wrapping his hands around them.

Quil made a pleased humming sound.

Embry opened his hands out flat and rolled both cocks firmly between his palms. Quil grunted.

Bella licked her lips.

The rounded heads glistened now. Tiny drops of whitish pre-come beaded at the tips. Embry's hand slid over the tops of both and wiped it in a circular motion using the moisture as lubricant. He planted his thumb on top of the head of Quil's slightly thicker cock. In a teasing motion he wiped hard over the bulbous head.

Bella inhaled herself as she saw it swell and expand in his hand.

Quil leaned back, slipped his arms under Embry's thighs and just shunted him down the bed a little further away from the head of the bed. She had not really thought about it before, but Quil was so much bigger than Embry physically. She squirmed at the thought that he could manhandle Embry, as well as he manhandled her. It made her wet just to think about it.

Quil's hands planted on the mattress level with Embry's shoulders. He still had his thighs over his arms and he opened Embry out wide under him; his legs folded up upon themselves. He glanced up to make sure Bella was still watching and then his gaze returned to where their genitals rubbed together.

Quil ground his hips into Embry in the same circular movement he had done with her. It made Embry gasp too.

"Oh fuck," he swore.

She suddenly thought they would need the lubricant. She grabbed the bottle from where it had fallen off the side table and held it in her hand.

Quil was still rolling and crushing Embry under him. His weight pinned him down. She could see Embry strain to lift against him; his head thrown back.

"Tell her how that feels," grunted Quil.

"G-good," Embry managed.

"And?"

"I can feel… all of you rub against all of me."

Quil did it again.

"Ungh," grunted Embry. "Cock… balls… crushed… rubbing."

Bella could not imagine how that would feel good.

Quil held one big paw out to Bella and she wordlessly passed him the lube. He lifted his body off Embry's a little and then squeezed a largish blob of it onto Embry below him. He tossed the bottle back at her and then reached up, sliding his hands up Embry's arms to pin his wrists to the mattress above his head.

"Oh fuck," Embry groaned.

Quil did that snake like movement again; crushing their now lubricated genitals together. He did it again and again. Bella could hear them sliding together now. She had actually edged closer. She was on the edge of the mattress now. Quil noticed her, but Embry didn't.

Quil released one of Embry's arms with an eyebrow raise at Bella. She guessed she was supposed to hold him down now. She pressed her hand over his wrist where Quil's bigger hand had been. Embry didn't try to move.

Quil's free hand snuck down between their bodies, he was still ceaselessly rocking against Embry, but watching his face now. Embry's breathing changed; became faster with excitement. Quil's hand was working between his legs. Clearly preparing him for the next step.

Embry was so excited he was almost begging. "Please Quil… please."

Quil's own breathing became a little ragged as he started to push his cock blindly at Embry; his eyes still fastened on his face. Bella was holding her own breath.

Quil looked at her and nodded. And then he sank into Embry in one solid thrust. Bella pressed down on his arm with both hands now. Quil was still pressing down on the other wrist.

Embry's back bowed under Quil's body and his mouth opened but nothing came out. It was like a silent scream. Bella suddenly remembered to breathe and she sucked in a lungful of air for him.

Quil froze and then excruciatingly slowly, he pulled back; pulled out of Embry. She could see Quil's stomach muscles bunch and flex as he did it. And then he shoved forward again. She felt the jolt through Embry's outstretched arm.

Embry made a noise; a wordless sound that somehow made it out of his extended throat.

Bella caught a glimpse of the weeping head of Embry's engorged cock, trapped between their muscular stomachs. Every time Quil rocked, he crushed it between them.

"Aah," Embry cried out as Quil took up the same rocking rhythm as earlier.

Quil released his arm and gave her another look. She let go too. "Up," he ordered Embry. "Come up here…"

Bella could not imagine the strength it took, but he lifted Embry's whole body off the mattress with one arm. He lifted him and sat back on his heels. He shifted him so that he was held hard against him. Embry wrapped his legs around Quil's hips and his arms around his shoulders.

Now Bella had the unforgettable view of Quil's solid cock embedded in Embry's ass. Quil's big hands slid down Embry's body and grasped his buttocks. Framing the view even more for Bella.

"Em," Quil whispered to him. And then he lifted him; raised and lowered the man in his arms. Up and down his pulsing rod.

Bella put her hand across her mouth to keep whatever noise she was going to make inside. She could see Quil's fingers dig into the meat of Embry's buttocks as the initial lifting and lowering progressed to him slamming him down.

"Oh fuck, Quil… oh fuck," Embry grunted out.

"Yeah, that's it… just like that," Quil told him.

Embry's head fell back and Quil's tongue licked up the vein in his neck. Bella found herself inching forward.

Quil lifted him again and slammed him down. She could hear it. He was using a bone jarring, bruising force. The whole bed jarring with it.

"Hang on, Em…" Quil growled out.

Embry's arms tightened around Quil's shoulder and he gasped in some air.

"Here it comes," warned Quil.

She could see all the muscles in Embry's back tense. "Q-Quil…" he moaned. And then his body jerked.

"Fuck!" Quil shouted. Embry bucked in his arms. Bella wanted to touch them but she wasn't game. She could smell the sharp odour of semen. Quil slammed Embry down again and held him immobile; jammed onto him.

Embry cried out once more. Quil's meaty arms locked around his body. His mouth latched onto the flesh of his neck. Embry groaned. His bucking slowed and Quil kept rocking him until they were both quiescent.

Bella rose to her knees and pressed her naked body up against Embry's heaving back. She flung her arms around both of them. She caught a glimpse down between their panting chests. They were both covered in the extra lubrication of Embry's ejaculate.

She noticed the mark on Embry's neck where Quil had bitten him. Quil rocked Embry again, a slow grind. The best bit they had told her before. She moved with them.

Quil gave her a chin lift across Embry's shoulder and she leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled back and Embry turned his face towards her too. She kissed him as well.

Then she pressed her breasts into Embry's back and her face into his hair. Quil kept gently rocking. She put a hand on the back of his neck.

Embry hissed as he turned his head. "Fucker. I said no biting."

Quil chortled. Bella kissed it better.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I apologise in advance for my sick, sick mind. These are only short chapters, but I have to keep continuity with the JBNP version.]]<strong>

The boys really needed a shower. Bella needed something else, but she'd have to wait for them to get back. She lay on the bed, curled on her side with a pillow held in front of her stomach. She squirmed; rubbing her thighs together. She had been on the edges of what they were doing to each other; as a witness only and it had left her curiously unsatisfied. What she had just witnessed had blown apart any preconceived ideas she had about Quil and Embry. And how they were together. It was way more than just sex. And the sex they had was extreme. The way Quil had thrown around Embry. She knew they were super strong but she had never really thought about it before. And how careful and gentle they were with her. They had super healing as well, she supposed. Any bruises or scratches they gave each other, were healed rapidly.

And she wasn't sure how to process what she had just observed. She had asked to see it, but she had no idea it would be like that. It made her feel honoured to have witnessed it; turned on, but also a hefty amount… terrified.

It was too much. Too powerful. Too intense.

On one level it frightened her.

Holy crow, she had helped hold Embry down. What did **that** make her?

She closed her eyes and tried to think. Embry got to her first. He snuggled in behind her and spooned her. His body still felt damp from the shower.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Me?" he sounded surprised. "I'm fine. Better than fine."

"B-but… he _bit_ you," she whispered.

"Yeah. It's okay. I heal." He cuddled her closer. "What are you worried about?"

"B-but…" she stopped.

"Honey? Come on… you're worried about something, I can tell. You have thatlook on your face."

"Biting," she confessed. "It's so… primitive. I don't know. Animalistic."

"Duh…"

She chuckled. Yes, they literally **were** animals a good percentage of their time. She was being silly.

"He won't bite _you_ unless you give him permission." Trust Embry to always know what really worried her.

She didn't ask how Embry knew that. "But you asked him _not_ to. And he did it anyway."

"Mating weekend honey. All bets are off."

Quil came into the room and crawled onto the bed. Embry shifted back enough to allow Quil to plant one big arm down between their bodies. He was above Bella on all fours, the way he had been above Embry a short while ago. She shivered at the thought.

"Did I frighten you?" he asked. He must have heard her talking to Embry. He seemed very concerned. "You said you wanted to see us together, you know, having sex," he prompted when she didn't answer him.

She squirmed.

"Bells?" He kissed the point of her shoulder. "I'm sorry. This weekend is so… heavy… so intense."

They both looked worried now.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I did ask to see you together. I had no idea. I'll be okay in a minute."

"Let us look after _you_, now," offered Embry nuzzling at the back of her neck.

She twisted her neck to face Quil. "What? You can't be ready to go again," she blustered.

"We're okay," Quil stated. "What about you? Do you need some wolfy kisses? Some healing?"

"Yeah," added Embry. "You kissed my bite better."

"Ah… yeah… no… I don't know." She whimpered. Embry's tongue was in her ear and Quil licked her shoulder. It was very distracting. They had surrounded her again; Quil still loomed over her. He grabbed the pillow she had held to her chest and hauled it out of her grasp. She clutched at it ineffectually. He tossed it away.

"Oh yeah," Quil breathed as her breasts were exposed. He kissed down her arm. "This session will just be sexual healing. Doncha reckon Em?"

"Session?" Bella repeated; a note of hysteria in her voice.

"Bet you I can go two, no three times," Embry proclaimed. "Without penetration."

"You're on, dude."

"What the… wait a second… what am I?" Bella blurted out. Embry's ejaculate had been all over both boys after just one shot; she couldn't imagine how much liquid was in three. Times two for two wolf boys. She had an awful image of drowning in it.

"What are you?" Quil raised his head and gave her a look with eyes so heated she made an eep noise. "You're the playing field…"

"The game board," Embry expanded. "But we're not allowed inside," Embry added. "Oh, what about the mouth. Is that inside?"

Quil gave him a duh look.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you're not allowed to cheat by bringing your mouth anywhere near my dick." He pointed at Quil for emphasis.

Quil grinned. Then he tried to look innocent. "Awww Em… you don't want my lips wrapped around your cock. I know you looove it… gets you off damn fast-"

"I mean it, Quil."

"Okay, okay… but you keep your long fingers out of my ass."

Bella had been looking back and forth between them as they talked, but that last comment just made her moan, which might not have been a good idea given it brought her back to the centre of their attention.

"And then, when she's all better we can go do the forest sex," Embry reminded Quil without taking his eyes off Bella.

"Oh yeah," Quil almost growled. "I'd nearly forgotten that."

Their eyes met. "Double," stated Embry.

Quil nodded slowly.

"We have to clean the house before then," Bella spluttered.

**That** certainly got their attention. They both looked incredulous.

"Why?" asked Quil. He pulled his hand out from between them and balanced on one arm.

"It's J-Jake's house… we should wash the sheets at the very least. Tidy up… clean the bathroom," she tried.

"We still have time," Embry conceded. "It's not even lunch time yet." He shuffled in closer to Bella; filling the gap Quil's arm had left.

Quil frowned at her. "I'll vacuum." He placed his palm flat on the wall above her head and leaned in and licked up Bella's face. She turned her head away from him. He pushed his lips right into her ear. "As long as I get to be balls deep in your ass later," he whispered into her ear. She just moaned. She had an image of her, instead of Embry impaled on Quil. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. Her heart pounded in her chest and tried to jump out her throat. She swallowed around it.

"Ho ho," crowed Embry. "She likes that."

"No fair," she whined. It seriously wasn't fair that they could read her bodily reactions quite so easily. But come to think of it, she could read theirs' too. Embry's cock was now lengthening and thickening against her back and Quil's breathing was audible. Feeling braver, she reached a hand up and grabbed Quil's hardening cock.

He grunted. "You know what to do with that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she asserted. Her breasts felt hot and heavy. She pushed back against Embry and gripped Quil harder. "Besides, I thought it was what you were going to do to **me**," she suggested in a throaty low voice, she barely recognised.

"I'll beat three easily," Quil stated.

Embry chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

_**AN: A few people asked… JBNP or 'jacob black and pack' is a wolf centric over 18 website... **_

_**This story started as a quick sexy short story on that site - yeah right... they are way ahead now, up to chapter 60 and over 130 thousand words. So if I start pasting chapters together, I am going to confuse the heck out of myself... even more... lol **_

_**if you wanted to join, you need a sponsor - tell them I sent you...**_

* * *

><p>"You know what turns me on, Bells?" Quil growled at her, still leaning over her body.<p>

"No," she almost squeaked. Her initial moment of bravery had deserted her.

"Turning you on." He dropped his head down and without taking his eyes from her face; he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Embry's hand snaked around the front of her body and stroked her stomach before sliding easily between her saturated folds. She had been so excited by watching them together. And knowing that she was now the centre of their attention was intoxicating. Embry pulled her back against him by pressing his hand into her mound. She almost came on the spot. She could feel his dick pressed against her back. God, it was so hot. She let go of Quil's cock.

Embry shifted her so that she lay on top of him. He slid himself under her. Quil lifted her as well. When Em arched his body up, his cock rubbed against the cleft of her buttocks. She could feel wetness from it now. His hand kept stroking into her as he lifted his hips under her. She needed to hang onto something so she grabbed Quil's shoulders. He didn't seem to mind.

He gave her a look and then lay down his whole body on top of her; crushing her against Embry below her. He lifted his head up and Quil kissed him over her shoulder. He lifted himself off her again

"You ready Em?" he asked.

Ready for what, Bella didn't know. Embry's hand was still between her legs and his cock pressed against her ass. "What about me?" she asked.

Quil lowered himself and did the same rolling and crushing, wave motion he had done on Embry earlier. He crushed Bella onto Embry and that made him groan. He crushed Embry's hand into her and his own cock into her as well. And he almost pushed the air out of her. She gasped for breath.

"Oh god," she moaned. "I wondered what that felt like."

Quil grinned at her. "Anytime baby." He did it again. She wailed. The pressure, the heat, Em's hand and the two of them sandwiching her.

And again. And she lost it.

And again and she felt Embry lose it under her. "Oh jeez," he breathed as she felt wetness at her back. "O-One."

"Christ Em, it's not a race," Quil quipped. He looked down at Bella speculatively. Then he grabbed her around the thighs and hauled her down the bed. She slid down Embry's body and ended up with her head in his lap.

"Oh, hair," he commented.

Quil ended up with his knees on either side of her ribcage. His genitals were almost literally in her face.

"What the…?" she started.

"Push your tits together for me," Quil instructed.

"I-I don't know what you…" she blustered.

Embry sat up a little and reached down; doing it for her. His hands pressed against the side of her breasts and shoved them together. Quil manoeuvred himself down and slid his leaking cock between her now compressed cleavage.

"Damn," Embry muttered. "That looks amazing."

"You're going to fuck my tits?" Bella queried.

"No penetration, Bells," Quil reminded her.

Embry giggled. "Bella said 'fuck'."

"I've said it before," she blustered.

"You have not," Embry argued.

"Do you two mind?" Quil asked. "You're damaging my titty fuck."

"Sorry Quil. Come here and I'll kiss it better for you," Embry offered.

Quil leaned forward and locked lips with Embry. Bella just moaned. They were so big and they towered over her. She was buried under them. Quil shifted his hips and slid up her chest. She could feel where his heated rod passed over her skin and his balls brushed against her. Embry's thumbs stroked over her nipples and she groaned again. She couldn't breathe. She almost panicked.

"You okay, baby?" Quil asked her. "Need some air?"

Embry dropped back and Quil stared into her eyes as he slid himself between her aching breasts. She watched him. She poked her tongue out to try and lick at him.

"No cheating," Embry reprimanded.

Quil chuckled. "Later baby," he assured her. His eyes were locked onto her breasts and his swollen member sliding between them. He bit at his lip. His cock spat a little at the end. He held it down with one big hand, it kept arcing up in little twitches. Bella watched utterly fascinated and turned on, to see it happen so close to her face. She was panting now. Embry pinched her nipples and she squirmed. Quil clapped one hand onto Embry's shoulder and hung onto him.

Quil's cock was really spitting now. He groaned.

"Honey," Embry said and she looked up at him, lifting her chin. Quil exploded with a guttural groan. His heated seed went all over her chest and neck.

"Oh god," she groaned. Both men just looked at her possessively; she could see it in their eyes. She reached a hand up and stroked a finger through the pearled liquid. They watched her do it. She squirmed. "Need…" She didn't get to finish that statement. Quil shuffled back off her torso, and off the end of the bed. He knelt on the floor, reached down to her grab her thighs with his big hands and opened her out like a flower. He buried his face in her. He ate her out with his usual gusto.

She wailed and threw her head back, hitting Embry in the groin.

"Fuck," he swore. His hand moved from her breasts and into the cooling liquid. He massaged it into her chest, stroking and tweaking her nipples. He made long pressured strokes down her body towards her hips and trailed his fingers back up again; pressing them into her and leaving trails on her skin. Quil fucked her with his tongue; thrusting it inside her. She guessed the no mouth rule was just for them. She writhed on the bed and came, hard.

She had a few moments to regain her breath. She could feel Embry, rigid again and pressed against the side of her face. He wrapped a hand full of her hair around his cock. His other hand was still working at her breasts.

Quil lifted his head and watched Embry. "Shit… isn't that like sandpaper?" he asked.

"Not Bella's hair," Embry breathed.

"Oh, let me try," Quil said.

Bella blinked and then got herself together. She tried to move away but Embry was holding her hair. Quil was bearing down on her with an intent look on his face. She waved her hands at him. "No way… you are _not_ getting… come… in my hair."

"Ho ho," chortled Embry. "Bella said 'come'."

"Oh for goodness sake… get out of my hair," she blustered at them. She gave Quil the hand. "Stop."

He stopped.

"Lie down next to Embry." She pointed to the head of the bed. She clambered off the bed to get away from them for a second. She was feeling a little overwhelmed again and she just needed to centre herself.

Embry shuffled down so his head was on the pillow. Quil threw himself down next to him. Their shoulders were level and their bodies touched all the way down. They lay there on their backs and looked at her anxiously. All Embry's extra height was in the legs and his feet were just a few inches further down the bed than Quil's.

She stood at the foot of the bed and stared at them. They both looked a little worried. Her eyes travelled down their bodies. She noticed they were holding hands and she thought that was so adorable that whatever irritation she had with them just evaporated. And then she realised that they had done exactly what she had asked.

"God," she exclaimed. "Just _look_ at you two."

"Did we push too hard, Bells?" asked Quil with a frown.

"I just…" she stopped. "I just got overwhelmed for a second… couldn't breathe," she explained.

"Okay." Embry nodded. "Sorry Honey."

She studied them again. They both watched her intently.

"When you're ready," suggested Quil, with an eyebrow raise.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>She stood there and looked at them. They waited for her. She made a small movement that almost looked like she was heading towards the door. Then she stopped and pressed her hand flat on her stomach right at the bottom of her rib cage. She put her other hand flat over the top. She stood there for a second.<p>

"Breathe Honey," Embry said.

"I…" She huffed out a breath. Then she inhaled. She opened her mouth again and then snapped it shut without saying anything.

Quil let out a breath, and then he shifted on the bed a little as if he was making himself more comfortable. He ignored Bella. He was still holding Embry's hand. He lifted it up to his face and kissed it. Bella froze and watched him.

Quil shifted his body again and closed his eyes. He lowered Embry's hand down to his chest. Embry looked a little worried. His eyes flicked nervously between them. Quil held Embry's hand over his heart. Embry shifted a little to lie on his side and ease the strain on his arm. Quil wasn't letting go of his hand.

Bella made a tiny movement. It was towards them now.

Quil shifted on to his side, facing Embry and Embry mirrored him. They looked at each other and now both seemed to ignore her. She took another tiny movement towards them, craning her neck to try to see their faces.

They both glanced up at her and then shuffled back a touch; leaving a gap between them just big enough for her. Embry's puppy dog eyes were her undoing.

She huffed out another breath. "Fine," she huffed. She crawled onto the bed between them. They finally released their still joined hands and lifted them above her head as she crawled up to the pillows. She threw herself down, face first between them. They each used their now free hand to support their head. The other hand rested low on her back. Quil's slid lower and cupped her ass. Embry's slid up to play with her hair.

"mmff… newd wshgring…" she said into the mattress.

"Bells?" Quil asked.

She lifted her head. "These sheets sooo need washing."

"You okay now?" Embry asked. Quil rolled his eyes at him and glared. Embry frowned back at him.

Bella didn't notice. "Yeah… panicked… sorry."

"I don't think it's possible for us to make ourselves any smaller, Honey," Embry pointed out.

She snorted. "No… not possible." She leant her head on her elbows and put her hands over her face. She spoke through her fingers, "I just felt really small… and breakable for a second… it frightened me."

"We're sorry," Quil apologised. "We'd never hurt you."

"I know." She sighed and dropped her hands. "I know that," she spoke more clearly now.

There was silence for a minute.

"And you'd kiss it better anyway, wouldn't you?" she added.

"Absolutely," Quil agreed. He leaned his face in towards hers and she turned to meet his lips. It started as a gentle kiss; a meeting of lips, but then she opened her mouth and Quil's tongue slid inside. He shivered as if he was breathing her in and then his hand tightened in the flesh of her ass and she made a small noise into his mouth. She seemed to forget everything. She melted into him and almost tried to climb onto his body. She ate at his mouth.

Embry's hand stroked firmly down the skin of her back, reminding her that he was there too. She arched under his touch. She pulled her face away from Quil's with an indrawn breath and turned towards Embry.

Quil looked very pleased with himself. He winked at Embry. Embry kissed her now. His kiss was gentler than Quil's, but she melted into him too. His arm locked around her back and he lifted her and plastered her up against his front. They both lay on their sides now.

She made some small noise of protest because her chest was still covered in Quil's come. Embry just ignored her and kept kissing her. She relaxed, her arms locked around him and she lifted a leg to slide over his hip. She made another noise when parts of her brushed up against his cock. Embry slid away from her mouth and down to nibble at the underside of her jaw.

His hand slid down to her ass and he pulled her in closer against him. Her head fell back and her eyes closed, as she could feel him pressed up against her.

"Oh holy crow," she swore. "What is it about you two? I swear I lose IQ points when you get hold of me."

Quil shuffled in behind her and rubbed himself up against her back. She made another noise now. It sounded mostly like a pant. "I think you're very smart, Bells," he whispered against her skin.

"Uh huh," Embry agreed as he nibbled at her neck. His hands stroked over her body. "Me too… so… very smart."

She squirmed. Embry's hand clenched around her breast at the same time as Quil grabbed her ass cheek. She gasped.

"Y-you're not … f-finished… are you," she panted out.

"Nope," Quil stated. "See… smart."

"Just one more… please honey," Embry cajoled.

"I-I don't believe you…" she muttered.

Quil chuckled. "Just let us jack off on you, one more time…"

"…and then you'll be all wolf jizzed up," Embry finished.

"I could jack you," she suggested. They both looked at her. "What?" she protested. "I've got two hands."

"See! Smart. Now she can do math," Quil quipped.

She hit him. "Watch it, boy. Or you won't get any," she threatened.

Quil pouted.

"How do we do this?" Embry asked. Changing the subject and rescuing Quil. He sat up and hauled Bella after him. "If we all kind of kneel… you'll have room to move," he offered.

Quil knelt on the other side of her. They opened their knees and slid them down until they were almost touching knees with each other at her front. Bella was in the centre, sitting on her feet. She could reach down and hold each of them in her hand. She giggled as she thought she looked like a skier, with a pole in each hand. They watched her as she made a few tentative strokes. They had their hands and mouths free. And she was right in front of them.

Quil palmed her breast and Embry kissed her shoulder. She pulled at them. It was actually harder than it looked, to do both at the same time. Not that she had really tried it before with one hand. Using both was hard. And she kept stuffing up the rhythm.

"I am not doing this right," she complained. "I am never going to be a drummer."

They did one of those unspoken communicative looks again. Each of them slid a hand under her armpit closest to them. They just seemed to close in on her. Raising her up to her knees and pressing their hot bodies against her. Pressing their groins in against her hips and pushing into her. Embry went to work on her shoulder with his mouth. She got that he loved her hair in his face, so she leaned over to let her hair trail across his face. He pushed his groin rhythmically against her and she could feel him breathe in through her hair.

Quil slid a hand over hers and tightened it around his solid length. He shifted her hand up and down his cock. Embry slid a hand down between her legs and gripped her inside the thigh; pulling her onto him. The top of his hand pushed between her legs and rubbed her there too. She tried to kiss them equally; turning her head and searching for each heated wet mouth. Her eyes were closed and she functioned on feel alone now.

The four hands, the heat, the pressure. She felt drugged. Weightless. Insubstantial. She was no longer the game board they played on; now she was an instrument in their hands. And they played her well. Just touching them seemed to be enough for them now. She played her hands over the leaking heads of their cocks. She used that moisture to ease her way. She gripped them and pressed her thumb up against the indentation in the glans of their cocks, rubbing her thumb firmly up the head and into the notch on the top. Embry groaned. The base of his thumb jerked up and pressed hard onto her clitoris. She groaned herself. "Yes… yes…" she breathed.

Every spit of moisture from them was collected and rubbed into her skin by their heated fingers. Embry was going to go first; she could tell by the way his stomach muscles were bunching and flexing. She turned her head to capture his lips. "Embry," she moaned.

He was there, his hand holding her firmly at the back of her head and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She drank him down. She slid her hand down and grabbed his cock; hard. She could feel the veins pumping under her hand; his heartbeat echoing in her hand. He exploded. It felt so hot as it hit her flesh. Embry grunted into her mouth and with a final softening kiss, he let her go. She turned to Quil as Embry's hands massaged his deposit into her skin.

"Quil."

Quil kissed her. She still wanted to hold Embry. She shifted her hand up to slide behind his ass. Cupping his ass cheek and holding him against her. Quil slid his tongue into her mouth at the same time as Embry slid his fingers inside her saturated opening. She jolted in their arms.

She could concentrate on stroking Quil properly now. Her hand locked around his shaft and she pumped him firmly.

"Yeah. Just like that," he growled at her. "Keep going, baby." His shaft started to spit and he arched back, pressing his balls harder into her hip but leaving her room to hold him. His head tilted back and all she could see was his pulse thumping in his neck and his throat working as he tried to swallow.

He groaned. His balls felt tight and hard. Embry's thumb pressed on her clit and she spasmed; grabbing Quil harder. The pearlescent fluid shot out the end of his cock to fall on her skin. The second pump fell lower over her hand. "Bells," he groaned. She jolted again as Embry stroked her to another orgasm and she could no longer keep her eyes from closing.

When she opened her eyes, they were all breathing hard. Their hands were still stroking over her. Their heads were forward and their foreheads rested on each of her shoulders. Her arms around their waists.

"Wow," she said.

Embry chuckled. "Yeah."

"Mmmm," Quil agreed.

"Wait a second," she asked. "Why do I need to be so jizzed up? What the hell are you two planning?"


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**_[AN: first off... I am so glad that so many of you went over and checked out JBNP - you won't regret it - it's a great site - I Still expect reviews here, though, just so as you know... lol]_**

* * *

><p>They refused to tell her what they were planning. Quil just did the eyebrow raise thing and leered at her, so she had to assume it had something to do with sex and <em>her<em>, of course.

"Awww tell me…" she whined.

"Baby, it'll come back to you," Quil stated.

She frowned. So they had told her? And she must have forgotten? "Oh come on… so much has happened to me this weekend; you can't expect me to remember everything," she pleaded.

Quil just guffawed at that and Embry smiled his slow smile. Whatever it was, it was more amusing to make her sweat about it now. She tried asking again, but they just ignored her so she went to wash the sheets.

She stripped the bed and piled the sheets in the washing machine with the pillowcases and more soap powder than was probably strictly necessary. She slipped on a t-shirt and panties and pegged the pillows out to air on the clothesline. Lucky it was still a sunny day. Changeable was a good description for the weather around La Push.

Embry and Quil carried the mattress outside easily. Either of them could probably have lifted it alone, but its size made it hard to manoeuvre through the house. They laid it on the grass in the back yard with the damp side up.

"Is that going to work?" Bella asked.

Embry shrugged. "Probably won't get rid of the scent, but it will reduce it some."

Bella stared at the mattress and thought about all Jake's preparations. "Do you think Jake will be upset?" she asked.

"Upset about what? You? The mattress? Or the fact that we've spent two days stinking up his house?" Embry pointed out.

"Ah…" she had no answer to that. Jake **had** set up this new bedroom arrangement for her benefit. Then he had just left her. He had gone after Leah. He had left her alone. And he **hadn't** come to check on her, either. He was clearly still as busy with Leah as she kind of was with Embry and Quil. And he hadn't even been truthful about this weekend thing in the first place.

She realised that she was a whole lot pissed with young Jacob Black.

"What are you worrying about now?" Quil asked.

She looked at him. "Why are you two still naked?" she squeaked, as she suddenly realised that they had not got dressed. And they were standing outside… in the backyard.

They looked confused. "You don't have a problem with that normally, Honey," Embry pointed out.

She made a frustrated, "ohhhhh" noise and waved her arms around.

"It's the rez… nobody cares," Quil added.

"**What**? You mean you wander around naked all the time?" She was a little astonished by that.

"The pack are always getting caught out by people," Embry stated. "You know …with the sudden phasing and loss of clothes thing."

"I know," she said. "I saw Paul." And she did know; Paul had done it right in front of her and let the wolf out of the bag as Embry had said at the time. And then Jake had attacked him and they had both left a trail of tattered clothing behind.

"Paul flaunts it, I reckon," Quil added.

"What is **he** doing this weekend?" she asked.

"Don't you mean, 'who' is he doing?" Embry asked.

Quil frowned at her. "Why?"

"I… he's not imprinted… is he?" She couldn't remember if Jake had talked about that. He had explained the nature of Kim and Jared's relationship. And Emily and Sam of course.

"Probably found someone or two to keep him busy," Embry chuckled. He hugged Bella. "Don't worry about Paul, Honey."

"I wasn't worried," she blustered. "I just wanted to know is all…" They looked doubtful. "And Seth?" she asked. "What happens to him… isn't he only fifteen?"

Embry and Quil exchanged a look. Quil shrugged. "No idea… clearly Leah wasn't babysitting."

"Or if she was… she got distracted," Embry suggested.

"Speaking of distracting," Bella hinted as she waved a hand at their nudity.

"Fine, we'll get dressed," Quil reassured her.

"I'm going to wash up and clean the kitchen. You guys can vacuum or clean the bathroom or something," she suggested hopefully.

They just grinned at her. She huffed and stomped up the back steps. The boys followed her inside. They insisted on eating something first and argued that she should clean _after_ they had made more snacks. It was only sensible. She made them go put some shorts on.

She made more coffee for herself. And the boys made sandwiches. She noticed that they kept touching her. Brushing a hand down her back, or patting her, as she walked past them. Or just kissing her. A press of lips against the side of her head or her shoulder. She cleaned up the kitchen after them and ate something herself. She heard the washing machine finish and went to hang the sheets out on the line. Embry went off to scrub the bathroom and Quil said he would vacuum.

She sat on the back step in the sunshine and drank the rest of her coffee and then she heard music. She followed the noise to find Quil vacuuming the living room. He had found a dance music radio station on the Black's old radio. He had stripped off once more and she was about to grouse at him for being naked again, when she stopped and just watched him. The music was loud enough that combined with the noise of the vacuum cleaner, he hadn't heard her.

Quil post wolf transformation was a breath-taking physical specimen. He had been well developed and burly enough _before_ the change but now, he was a very big guy and he was seriously built. But because of the werewolf gene, he moved with the grace and physicality of a much smaller man.

And he was vacuuming.

He lifted furniture with one hand, whipped the cord after him, when it got tangled and tugged the vacuum cleaner along behind him. He moved in time with the music. He wriggled his ass. He moved his shoulders and swung his hips. It was an awe inspiring sight. He danced.

He moved so incredibly physically; he rolled his head, he shook his upper body, he stepped his knees high, walked backwards, spun in place… vacuuming the whole time. She didn't even know the names of the moves he made. He bent down to untangle the cord and she almost gasped.

And then another song came on with a much faster dance beat. He really cut loose now. The song must have been a favourite.

**[She's at the club – Touché www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Esn7jkFqViQ **

**just replace the 'dot' with a dot AN: I know *rolls eyes at self* I'm subjecting you to one of my favourite dance tunes of 2006 and I am such a slave to chronological order that I can't use a current dance favourite; yeah, yeah I know… I've got issues.] **

The song made her want to run. She tapped her foot. She had removed music from her life, because she had associated it with Edward, and for the life of her now, she couldn't remember why that had seemed like a good idea.

She startled a little when Embry tucked himself in behind her. She still had no idea how he managed to convey that he was cuddled behind her, when he was nearly a foot taller than her. They watched Quil together. He jerked his shoulders back and forth in time with the song. "Club! Club! Club!" he shouted as he jumped to face them. He faltered for a second, as he realised he had an audience, but then he danced towards her. She definitely enjoyed the sight of a naked Quil dancing towards her.

Embry whispered, "Hot damn… look at that!"

"Why is he naked again?" Bella queried.

Embry only laughed.

Quil beckoned to her. "Dance with me…" he pleaded.

She shook her head. "I-I don't dance."

Quil tilted his head and looked at her as if he didn't believe her. Then he reached down and grabbed the electrical cord. He lassoed her with it. Embry had jumped backwards and left her alone to be trapped.

"Eep," she squealed.

He tugged her towards him by pulling on the cord. "Come on baby… put on your freak suit and come out to play…" he said, using the song lyrics. He dragged her over to him.

And with Quil, she discovered she _could_ dance. He seemed to approach dancing with the same whole body effort he put into everything. Embry just watched them together.

She called 'uncle' way before Quil was ready to stop. She felt really good; all her aches and sore muscles were gone but she wasn't sure if it was from their earlier healing session (as Quil had called it) or just from letting loose and dancing with him. Maybe it was both.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: if vampire venom can transform Bella into a less clutzy, physically well-coordinated being; then why can't wolf jiz do the same… huh? It's my theory and I am sticking to it… lmao]<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: Warning - this chapter is pretty intense… and I bet you're thinking… 'what? how can she make it more intense?' mwahaha - hang onto your… everything.]**

* * *

><p>Bella was puffing for breath on the sofa, where she had collapsed after their dance session. Quil watched her. He looked pleased.<p>

"So are we done with the house?" asked Embry.

Quil did a mock bow to her. "Is the house cleaned to your satisfaction, milady?"

She laughed. "I'm sure it will just have to do."

"Excellent," breathed Quil.

"You'll need your shoes," noted Embry.

"Shoes?" she asked.

"She's forgotten," Quil reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Embry grinned at Quil.

Quil found his cut-offs and slipped them on. Embry was already dressed. They seemed eager and a little excited. It was contagious. She had a quick drink of water and looked over everything; it looked fine.

Quil put the vacuum cleaner away while she found her jeans and a jacket. She still felt the chill in the air. They left the mattress and the pillows in the yard. Embry sniffed the air and announced authoritatively that it wouldn't rain today. They boys hadn't bothered with shoes or anything else other than the usual pack uniform of cut-offs.

They took a hand each and walked her towards the forest.

"Oh," she said. "Forest sex. I remember."

"Yeah," Embry agreed. Quil just lifted an eyebrow at her. She frowned at him and he laughed.

As they walked the boys kept listening; as if they were on guard for something or someone she supposed. She almost giggled at the thought that it might be a bit embarrassing to run into another wolf couple having forest sex too. "The forest is pretty big," she pointed out.

"Always protecting baby," stated Quil.

She hoped they could find their way back. "You guys don't get lost, do you?"

"Nope," Embry said. "We always know exactly where we are." He shrugged. "It's a wolf thing, I suppose."

They stopped a distance in to the forest and the boys slipped off their cut-offs and hung them on a tree. Quil held his hand out for her clothes. She had been so caught up in watching them undress that she had forgotten to do it herself. She laughed at herself.

"So I should leave my shoes on?" she checked. They nodded. In the end she had to take the shoes off to get her jeans over her feet and then she put them back on again. She felt kind of weird standing there with just shoes on. She shivered. Quil hung her clothes up as well.

They all looked at each other and each seemed to take a deep breath.

Embry and Quil had another one of those looks exchanges and then Embry almost seemed to take a step back. Bella wondered what was going on.

"Give me a head start," Quil said to Embry. He nodded in reply. Clearly this was something they had discussed or worked out before hand.

"Quil?" she checked. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

"I want you to run," he said. His voice sounded lower, gruffer. Embry said nothing.

"Run?" she repeated.

"Run!" he growled at her.

She laughed; a high nervous laugh. He didn't look like Quil. He looked wilder; more feral. Bigger somehow. And darker; definitely darker. She glanced at Embry. He just nodded.

"RUN!" Quil ordered.

She took a step backwards away from him. She tried to look in his eyes, but he was unrecognisable to her.

"**You're not running… RUN!"**

She turned and she fled. She ran from him. She didn't have their innate grace. She crashed through the forest. But she didn't fall; and she didn't hurt herself. She seemed unnaturally co-ordinated for her, just as she had been when she had danced with him earlier. She could feel her heart slam into overdrive. She could hear him behind her.

She knew that he could move through the forest almost silently, so he must have wanted her to know he was chasing her.

He wanted her. He was chasing her and it excited her. She panted. She could hear her own gasping breaths.

She darted through the trees; she hid, she tried to double back. Her legs were a little scratched by low branches and bushes but she didn't care. There was a larger scratch on her arm where she had scraped it on a broken branch sticking out of a tree trunk.

She ran and Quil chased her.

She found her way to a small depression. A large fallen log lay in her path.

And suddenly; almost silently… he was there. He was breathing heavily but she somehow knew it wasn't from the running. His eyes flicked down to her breasts and travelled down her body.

She shivered. Her nipples peaked. They ached. He took a step towards her, walking silently and placing his bare feet carefully. His cock stood proudly; jutting out from his body. She tried to shift left, and then waited until he moved slightly that way and then she darted to the right.

She thought she had beaten him until he grabbed her by the upper arm. His big hand locked around her upper arm and her own momentum, spun her and turned her body and she crashed into him. His other hand locked around her other arm.

He glared down at her; his jaw held so tight it was pulsing … and he growled at her. She could not believe that noise had come out of his human throat. He was still human, but she had a glimpse of the animal within.

"Q-Quil?" she whispered.

He lifted her; holding her at the top of the arms and he stepped backwards taking her with him. He turned, still holding her; it seemed oddly like a dance move. She felt her butt press against the fallen log. He spun her in place and folded her over the fallen trunk. His hand locked on the back of her neck; holding her where he wanted her.

"Quil," she moaned. Her body betrayed her; she wanted to be scared and angry with him but her excitement was palpable. He pushed one of his large muscled thighs between her legs and forced them open. His hand followed and his fingers sank into from behind. She was dripping.

"Oh… yes," she moaned. Her ass arched up towards him.

He slid his fingers inside her vagina. He worked those two fingers into her to knuckle depth. She moaned again and felt a flood of wetness. He started to spread that moisture around. His thumb brushing over her clitoris occasionally and making her writhe.

He folded his chest down onto her back and pressed her against the log. The bark scratched and rubbed at her breasts. She thought he was going to ask her permission or whisper sweet nothings in her ear but he just growled into her neck; his hot breath gusting over her pulse.

She made a startled squeak noise. And then she started to moan, "Oh god… oh god… oh god…" She had just remembered what he had promised to do to her. It had come back to her when she thought he was going to whisper to her. He had said he wanted to be balls deep in her ass. "Oh Jesus, Quil," she groaned. He was wider than Embry and the thought of him being inside her equally terrified and excited her.

He lifted off her back and she felt him pushing at the rosebud of her ass. He had used her own moisture as lubrication. He kept pressing forward. Forcing his way into her. She cried out as her body stretched to accommodate his size. He just hung there waiting. And she knew that no matter how feral and wild he seemed that he was still Quil and he wouldn't hurt her; just as he had promised. He was waiting for her to relax a little and let him in.

She tried to breathe. Somehow she knew this would hurt but it would also feel good. And it might be a near thing; hard for her to decide which was which. The burning feeling slowly gave way to a feeling of pressure. She tried to give him some signal that she was okay. To push back at him a little, but she could barely move with the way he had her held. He released her neck and grabbed her at the shoulder. She lifted her head and saw Embry.

He was standing watching them. She remembered now; Embry was supposed to be part of this too. She understood that he had let Quil chase her, just as Quil had let her be alone with Embry. They had some kind of agreement worked out.

Quil's hand released her neck and slid down her back and down to the inside of her thigh. He lifted her leg; holding her inside the thigh. Almost using her leg as leverage. He pulled her onto him as he shunted forward. She cried out again. Her ass ached but not as badly as her now neglected other openings.

"Embry," she begged. "Please…"

Quil made a grunt noise. He pushed deep inside her and his short strokes became longer, more leisurely ones as she let him in. She ached. She wanted to touch herself; to fill herself. But she couldn't reach. She held her hand out to Embry in supplication, clutching at the log with the other hand underneath her.

Quil's thrusts were making her grunt now. "P-please… ungh… Embry… pleeease."

"Em!" Quil barked. And that was enough to make Embry move; it was almost an order.

Embry stepped over towards them just as carefully as Quil had approached her earlier. He was as eager and hard as Quil had been; clearly excited by the chase too. He approached her face and stood on the other side of the log. She couldn't lift her face to see his expression. But his cock was right in her face. She opened her mouth and took him in. He made a noise as she did it. He put his hand on the top of her head.

He was so hot; heavy and hard. The meat of him filled her mouth as he rocked slowly into her. She felt possessed. She took him in further than she had done before. She let him in willingly.

But it wasn't enough. She still ached. She pushed at him. She tried to speak. She made some kind of noise of protest and he withdrew quickly. "NO," she gasped out. He froze. Quil stopped moving too.

And then she comprehended. They had misunderstood. "No… not _**enough**_," she panted. She clutched at his thigh before he withdrew from her completely. "Need… more," she grunted out.

Quil lifted her up with an arm across her chest between her breasts, and the other around her waist, so that her back was against his chest. He was still embedded in her and the change of angle took her breath away. She tried to cling to Embry but Quil literally ripped her away from him. Her feet hung off the ground.

"Bella? What did you want?" Embry asked. He took one of her outstretched hands in his.

She gripped his hand as hard as she could. "You, inside," she begged.

Embry glanced at Quil over the top of her head. And then he clambered over the log towards them.

They had a moment of trying to work out how they were going to do it. In the end Quil leant his ass against the tree trunk, with his feet away from it and his legs braced solidly. He held her easily with one meaty arm around her waist. Embry slid his hands down her legs and opened her out a little. She moaned in anticipation.

"Balls deep," Quil reminded her with a whisper in ear. She could only groan in reply.

Embry held himself steady and made an exploratory movement into her. Just the feel of the head of his cock entering her, almost pushed her over the edge. She clutched at him; digging her nails into his arms. He didn't seem to care. He watched himself enter her. He worked his way in.

"So tight," he breathed. She felt like every muscle she had was trying to grip at him. Quil lifted into her slightly and it distracted her enough for Embry to shunt forward. And then he was in to the hilt. And her world was pressure and flesh and heat and hands. Hands clutching at her shoulder. Holding her at the thigh. And one stroking down her neck.

And all she could feel was the throbbing pulse of them all together. She could almost feel all their hearts beating.

She was holding her breath. It seemed locked inside her somehow just as she was locked between them.

And then the complete fullness tipped her over the edge and into a full blown orgasm. She let out a gasp of breath, she inhaled and then she screamed. She raked at Embry with her nails. He had a hand under Quil's thigh and the other grasped her butt cheek and he moved her as if he tried to pull her away from each of them. She groaned. Quil grabbed at her arms and stopped her scratching.

They worked her between them, rocking back and forth and when that small movement was not enough for them, they pumped into her. The accompaniment of their grunts, pants and groans was music to her ears. She couldn't do anything. She just let herself go. She sank her teeth into something at one stage and tasted blood in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Embry swore. She had sunk her teeth into his pec. His hands clenched into her flesh and he jerked into her so hard that he pushed her over that edge again. She released him to scream again. She spasmed; her muscles clenching at them both. Her bowels clamped hard onto Quil and took him with her. She felt him twitch and throb inside her and then fill her with pulsing jets of heated ejaculate. She bore down on him and wrung another groan from him.

Embry cried out too and gave a whole body shudder as he came. And their arms were all clinging to each other as they panted together and made slow small movements as one.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>They pulled away from her gingerly. Embry lifted off her first and helped lift her off Quil.<p>

"Christ girl," Embry swore. "I thought you were going to snap me in half." He brushed his fingers over his pec. "And what is it with you two and biting me?"

"Let me see," said Quil as he lowered Bella carefully to her feet on the forest floor. She was boneless and couldn't stand up on her own. She leant her face against him and he held her up with one arm. Quil studied the bite and he smiled at Embry. He kissed him on the lips.

"You should be proud of that," he pointed out. "I don't have one."

"Yeah… I suppose," Embry grizzled. He crouched down to check on Bella. "Honey? You okay?"

"Mmmf," she said.

"Guess that's a not yet, huh?" Embry noted. "Should we carry her back to the clothes? She'll want to get dressed again."

"Yeah, probably will too." Quil smiled at her possessively. "Let's just sit here for a sec," Quil suggested.

They boys sat with their backs against the tree, their shoulders rubbing and Bella spread across both their laps. By mutual agreement they hadn't wanted to put her down on the forest floor. Her face was still pressed against Quil's chest. Embry brushed his hand up and down her legs.

"I think I like this spot," he noted.

"Yeah… me too," Quil agreed.

"Me three," Bella mumbled. Quil hugged her.

"It's alive!" Embry called out in a passable Doctor Frankenstein imitation.

"Pffft," she retorted. "I feel like sandwich meat must do."

"Hey, I've been the meat in the sandwich before," Embry argued.

"True. Okay I'll concede that."

They both looked at Quil. He said nothing. Embry rolled his eyes. They sat there for a little while longer. They were all still naked and Bella could feel where their skin touched hers, but it seemed different now somehow.

"We need to get back," Quil prompted.

They clambered to their feet. Quil carried Bella. They walked together back to the spot where they had left their clothes. She had to take her shoes off to get her jeans back on, in a reversal of the earlier process.

"I can walk now," she stated. She wanted to hold their hands. They got close to the edge of the forest behind the rez; she could tell that the light had changed as they got closer to the world outside of the tree line.

Embry sniffed. "Uh oh," he said. He and Quil exchanged another look.

They walked out of the forest to see Jake standing, staring down at the mattress on the grass in his back yard. He glanced up to see them walk out of the trees and he looked utterly furious. His arms hung at his sides and his hands were clenched into fists so hard that the skin looked mottled. The boys let go of her hands and pushed her behind them.

"Stop it," she hissed at them.

Bella fought her way out from behind the boys and stood in front of them. She was still closer to them, than to Jake though.

Jake watched that little exchange without blinking.

"What … did… you… do?" Jake growled out between gritted teeth.

The boys were caught. She understood. He was their best friend and their true alpha, even if he wasn't the alpha right now. She put her hands up to silence them. "I'll talk," she said.

Bella recalled that she was pissed with Jake and that he had no right to criticise her for doing the same thing as he had obviously been doing. His upper body was covered in noticeable nail marks. She waved a hand at him.

"Same as you," she spat at him. Embry bore her own nail marks.

He blinked. He looked momentarily nonplussed. He shook his head as if to clear it.

He tried again. "My house reeks of sex," he barked at them. "And this…" he gestured at the mattress. "It smells like the three of you. How…" He stopped.

Bella had an awful realisation. Jake didn't know about Embry and Quil. He didn't know his best friends were lovers. She had to protect them. She had no idea how Jake would take that information. And he was already angry.

"You set up that bedroom for **me,** Jake. What? Are you upset I used it now?" Bella was furious with him, so she chose to attack him. "Double standards, Jake."

He really looked at her and his face softened. "Bells," he breathed. He used his pet name for her. Unfortunately for him, she associated it with Quil now, because _he_ used it all the time. It sounded odd coming out of Jake's mouth.

"Don't give me that," she retorted. "You were going to spring this weekend on me, Jake. What was it? A surprise? I came out here with no idea what was going to happen. Why would you do that?"

He didn't answer her, but his head dropped.

She added, "You're supposed to be my best friend." She stopped suddenly. She didn't want to remind him about best friends. But she had to give him something, and she didn't know what it was, yet.

She waited. Embry glanced at the house and somehow, she knew there was someone else here. Leah. It had to be Leah.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never meant for you to be hurt," Jake tried.

"I'm _not_ hurt," she blustered. "I'm glad you went with Leah, Jake."

"I can smell your blood."

She was dressed and covered, but she had no doubt that he could smell her grazes. She patted her arm where she had scratched it on the tree. "A scratch," she stated. "And that isn't what you meant," she chided.

"No… perhaps not," he admitted.

There was movement at the back door. It opened and Leah stepped outside. She was wearing a tiny pair of shorts and a singlet top, and she looked just as battered as Jake did. Everyone looked at her. She only had eyes for Jake.

She stepped in that careful way they all had, down the steps and into the yard. "That was the phone. Boat issues. Billy is stuck at sea. I called Noah. He'll go collect them," she supplied. "Probably back tomorrow some time. They'll try to restart the motor."

Jake nodded. He stared at the mattress again.

Bella knew that Charlie had gone deep sea fishing with Billy and some others. He wouldn't be back tonight either, then. Wait a second… Billy _knew_. He had got Charlie away from the rez for the weekend. They usually went lake fishing, not deep sea fishing.

"Billy knew," Bella accused.

Jake nodded.

She snorted. "Charming."

"What is?" Leah asked.

"Billy knew about this weekend and he didn't warn me, **either**. Just left me to it." She could almost feel the boys twitch behind her. They weren't happy with the way the conversation was going.

Jake looked at her again and he looked mournful and sad.

Leah noticed.

"You don't want _her_," she spat at him.

He glanced at her and then looked back at Bella and then beyond her to Quil and Embry.

Bella could see regret and some other emotion cross his face; jealousy? Oh no. He had been in love with her for so long. He couldn't just let it go. He gaze hardened and he glared at the boys now.

He inhaled and he suddenly seemed to grow larger. His body started to vibrate. His arms blurred he was shaking so badly. "And you **both** fucked her," he almost literally growled at them.

Bella nearly took a step back. Jake was scarily angry. Quil and Embry stepped forward. Quil grabbed her and held her in against his side protectively. Embry closed in on her other side.

"Don't talk like that about her," Quil growled back at Jake.

Bella could feel them both vibrating too.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "If you phase you'll kill each other. **Stop it!**" and then she appealed to the only person she thought who might be able to get Jake back under control. "Leah! Please!"

But she had miscalculated.

Leah wasn't human any more. She was a wolf female now. Leah wanted a fight. The female wolf wanted her male to fight for her; not the other female. She stepped up to Jake. She pushed herself in front of him. Right into his face. "You chose me!" she screamed at him. She smacked at him and he grabbed her arms defensively. "You chose ME! What do you care if she fucked someone else?"

"You distracted me, Leah," he barked at her. He almost shook her.

Bella could feel the boys get even tenser if that was possible. Leah was pack. They wouldn't let Jake hurt her.

But that wasn't going to shut Leah up. "After that weekend of endless fucking… we are mated for **life**. That's what it's supposed to mean. **Did you forget?"** she screamed at him.

Bella froze. She could feel all the colour drain out of her face. "What?" She whispered it, but they all heard her.

"Oh shit!" said Quil.

She pushed herself away from them now. Everything that had happened in the weekend flashed through her mind. They hadn't told her the truth. Well they kind of **had**; she just had chosen not to hear it properly. They had called it a 'mating weekend'. What did Embry say when she complained about Quil biting him? _"Mating weekend honey. All bets are off,"_ Embry had said. She has just assumed that it meant 'sex free for all' weekend. They had even told her that wolf saliva and other things had healing properties but **only** on this weekend. They had even discussed that Leah going into heat and calling to Jake, had started the whole weekend off.

She put together some more things. The way their scent affected her. The way she had been able to have sex so many times with them in one weekend. So many, that she had lost count. And with _both_ of them. And without physical injury.

**Mating weekend. **

And they were wolves. And wolves mated for life. She knew that.

"NO," she gasped. She backed away from them. From them all.

It was too much. She couldn't deal with this.

She got a completely panicked look on her face. Her eyes were wild. Too much white showing.

"Please Bells," she heard two voices say.

She could barely see. Her vision was going grey.

"No," she gasped again. And then she turned and she ran. With her recently acquired elegance she ran for her truck and escape.

And all hell broke loose behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella ran. She got to her truck. She flung the door open and jumped inside. She had the motor started before the door was closed. She always left the keys in the ignition on the rez. Luckily it was facing the right way.<p>

She drove.

She drove like a maniac. She was on the road back to Forks. She had just headed for home. Auto pilot. She just wanted to go home and hide.

She didn't even have her bag or her house keys.

She started to cry. She cried and cried. She had to pull over. She couldn't see to drive anymore. She stopped at the side of the road and she started to sob. They had all kind of lied to her. Well maybe not technically lied, but Jake, Embry and Quil had all let her believe the wrong thing. They hadn't given her enough knowledge to make an informed decision.

All she could hear was the echo of Leah screaming at Jake. _"After that weekend of endless fucking… we are mated for __**life**__. That's what it's supposed to mean. __**Did you forget?"**_

So was her decision made for her? Is that what it meant?

Simply because they had spent the whole weekend 'endlessly fucking', as Leah put it. She knew she was panicking and she couldn't stop herself.

But she felt awful. She hurt everywhere and it wasn't from their last encounter. She felt like she had just shattered two hearts; or maybe it was more. Her own didn't feel too good right now and she knew Jake was upset as well. Four hearts. Good job Swan. It was almost a clean sweep.

She sat there with her hands over her face and she sobbed until she thought she was going to vomit. Great racking sobs that shook her whole body; made her ribs hurt and made her throat feel like it had been grated.

And then she felt a little better. Maybe her fit had passed? She wiped her face on her sleeve and she looked up.

Through her bleary eyes, she could see movement in amongst the trees of the forest that edged the road. She wiped her eyes again. It was a wolf. A massive dark brown wolf.

She looked at it.

The chocolate wolf stalked back and forth agitatedly. Its tail swishing with its distress.

Quil.

She had never seen him in his wolf form, but Embry had called him the chocolate wolf, when they had made him the dessert on the kitchen floor. She watched him. She wiped the tears from her face.

If she ran again, he would follow her. She knew it. She didn't know how she knew it; she just did. She was upset. She knew he was too. He looked upset, even in wolf form.

And the state she was in right now? She couldn't keep driving. She would probably have an accident. She might even run him over. She took some deep breaths; tried to stop crying.

She slid over the seat and opened the passenger door of the truck.

"Quil?" she called hesitantly.

He phased back and emerged from the trees naked. Then he stepped back and stood just inside the tree line.

"Are you okay?" he called out to her.

"Am I…?" She was dumbfounded that he was _still_ thinking of her.

And then she remembered, when he had left to chat with his mum and swim off his newly cut hair. She had felt weird; queasy in the stomach, until he had come back to her. She had felt awful just now, until **he** had appeared next to her truck.

"It's you isn't it?" she called out.

"Huh?"

"We can't shout at each other from a distance Quil," she shouted at him.

"I can hear you," he shouted back.

"Oh for god's sake, come over here."

He didn't move.

She slid across the seat and stepped out of the truck. She held her hands together; to stop her flapping them. She started to walk towards him, but then he moved and he went to meet her.

He trotted towards her. She tried not to notice his nakedness, but it was hard not to.

He stopped in front of her, but didn't touch her.

"It's you, isn't it?" she repeated. She inhaled his scent. She wanted to touch him. She had to actually stop herself from doing it. She folded her arms to stop them from grabbing him.

"I don't understand," he whined.

"**You,** make me feel better. It's not that I've finished crying, because clearly I haven't." She wiped at her still streaming eyes.

He looked apologetic. "I don't have a handkerchief," he said.

"Not even a pocket," she added.

"No."

Silence.

He reached out a finger and stroked it slowly down the top of her arm. She felt its passage through the cloth covering her arm. It branded her.

"Please come back," he begged.

She made a few gulping breaths, before she could speak again. "I d-don't understand w-what's h-happening."

"No. We don't really know either," he admitted.

"We?"

"Embry is part of this too, but I'm not sure how much, with you."

"Embry," she said, and her heart hurt again.

"We forgot about the mating thing… we really did," he pleaded. "Until Leah … reminded us."

"I know you kind of told me about the mating weekend… and you asked before we had…" She swallowed heavily. "But, I didn't really understand it all… and I don't understand it now."

Quil looked worried and bewildered, as well. "Yeah," he admitted. "Please come back, Bells."

"How can I have two wolf mates? I'm confused," she stated.

He shrugged. "Yeah, me too."

She tried to explain it to him, "You're different… to me… than Embry is. But… you guys were together first."

"You're different to me, too. But is it just because you're a girl?" He shrugged again. "I dunno."

"And there was that buzzy feeling of being linked together, when we all felt that… I don't know what to do Quil," she begged.

"Maybe we need to talk to the pack?" he suggested.

She looked panicked. "The whole pack?"

"They'll know anyway… pack mind," he said.

"Is Embry okay?" she suddenly thought to ask. He wasn't here with Quil. She hoped that Jake hadn't hurt him. "Did Jake hurt him?"

Quil let out a heavy sigh. "No, I did."

"No," she breathed. She had just run away. She hadn't waited to see what had happened behind her. Bella's heart hurt some more. "What? I thought Jake would have hurt him."

"No, Jake tried to follow you and then he had enough trouble dealing with Leah. She went for him and he was trying not to hurt her." Quil's voice almost dropped to a whisper. "I followed you too, and Embry grabbed me. We fought. He said to let you go… but I couldn't. He said to let you think… to give you some time… but I could tell you were so upset and I could tell you were hurting… and he tried to stop me from chasing you."

He paused.

"And…_ I hit him_…"

She gasped. "Oh NO, Quil."

"It hurt me… I felt it… when I hit him; **I** felt it…"

"Oh **god**!" She had never wanted to come between them. And now she had. She felt worse. "I didn't know… I'm so sorry…" She made a decision. "We have to go back. Back to Embry." She tugged at his arm; dragging him towards her truck. "Get in!" she commanded.

She turned the truck around and drove back to the rez at a frantic panic. It never occurred to her to have Quil just run her back, in wolf form. But then again, he didn't think of it either; neither of them were thinking very clearly.

Embry was sitting on the front steps of Jake's house; his head hanging down. He looked up as he heard the truck approach. When he looked up, it nearly broke her heart again. He looked devastated; shattered. He had obviously been crying and the blood on his face, below his nose, showed where Quil had hit him.

She flew out of the truck and ran to him. She nearly fell once, but she regained her footing, and then he rose to his feet and he ran to meet her, and she was in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him and hugged him as hard as she could. She apologised… over and over… and it was never going to be enough.

Quil was still standing by the truck; not sure of his welcome.

Embry fell to his knees, taking her with him.

She had to keep apologising. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have left. I am stupid and selfish and I was just thinking about how I felt. We should have talked about it. I just panicked and I'm sorry. I never wanted you to be hurt." She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled it down to her chest and she cradled him. She felt his shoulders shudder a little. And then he took a gulping breath and he cried.

"Jeez, Em," said Quil. He took a step towards them, but stopped.

Leah stepped out of the door of the house and threw some shorts at him.

He slipped them on.

Jake was behind her and still looked thunderous. He had some obvious nail marks down one side of his face.

Bella comforted Embry. She kissed his head, she stroked his back. She held him while he cried. "Quil's sorry," she told him. "He said it hurt him, when he hit you."

"Is that right?" Jake checked with Quil.

Quil just nodded. He kept staring at Bella and Embry together.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jake asked. Nobody answered him.

Bella was still talking to Embry, "I felt terrible, until Quil got near me… is that how you felt when he went away? When he chased after my truck?" she asked him.

A head nod against her chest.

"Can he come back now? If it is still hurting you?" she asked on Quil's behalf.

A pause, and then another head nod.

She held a hand out to Quil and he scurried to them. He crouched down a little and hugged Embry and part of Bella. They all took a deep breath when his arms closed around them both.

Leah and Jake watched them speculatively.

Leah tugged at Jake's hand. "Come on… just leave them. We can go to my place. Billy won't be back until tomorrow anyway and we only came back to check on him."

Jake nodded.

Bella thought that was rather interesting; Jake had _completely_ forgotten about her, once he was with Leah. He had only come back to the house to check on his father. Maybe he had assumed she had got pissed with him, and had already gone home. He had only got possessive when he had actually seen her with the others. She hadn't even shown up on his radar before then. And how weird was that? Jacob Black, who had adored her for years, had simply forgotten about her. She recalled Embry saying that Leah and Jake had been circling each other for weeks. She also remembered Quil's suggestion about asking the pack.

"Jake, we need a pack meeting," Bella said.

He looked pleased to have something to do that he could deal with. "You wanna have a meeting tomorrow? I could talk to Sam," he offered. He gestured at the three of them. "Give you some space to work this out?"

Bella answered him. "Thanks Jake. I would really appreciate that." She smiled at him. "If you wouldn't mind contacting Sam and asking for a meeting of the whole pack. We need some answers." It was school on Monday but she didn't care. This was more important.

He nodded. Jake looked at her with regret in his eyes. They were so far from where he had obviously hoped the weekend would finish. All his preparations for her, were never used by them. "You can stay here," he offered.

He took a breath. "I'm sorry," he ground out. "You're right. I should have told you. I had no idea what it would be like. I didn't think it would be this… this …strong," he finished with a pointed glance at Leah.

Bella just nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Jake. It's okay. We are still friends. It will all be okay now."

She laid her cheek on the top of Embry's head and hugged him harder.

They waited for Jake and Leah to leave.

Quil broke the silence. "Fuck, Em! I had no idea. It actually hurt. Is that what you were dealing with, for months? You know… before we…" He stopped.

A head nod.

"You took such a risk," Quil said in a low voice.

Another nod.

"I mean… we were friends. But what if… what if I had said 'no'?" Quil asked.

Bella suddenly understood what Quil meant. Embry must have approached Quil, or he had pushed their relationship to that next step; to having sex. She thought about how bad she felt just trying to leave them. If Quil had said 'no' or had rejected him with distaste…

"I would have just died," Embry sobbed; unwittingly answering her thought, as well.

"Christ, Em," Quil said. "I'm so sorry."

"Like you tore your heart out," she said. "That's what it felt like."

They both comforted him. And then Quil scooped him up and carried him inside. He did it so easily. He kept apologising, until Embry told him to give it a rest.

Bella wet a cloth and cleaned his face up. Embry said he had clicked his own nose back. Quil winced. Bella left them for a minute, while she collected their now dry sheets from the clothesline. She asked Quil to bring in the mattress for them. He managed to carry it on his own. And then she remade the bed and the three of them stripped off and lay in Jake's bed again. With Embry in the middle for a change. Quil spooned him from behind, and Bella was held in his arms.

It was almost early evening now, but they were all so exhausted; emotionally and physically, that they just slept, wrapped around each other for comfort now.

During the night, she woke to see Quil making love to Embry. He was whispering to him in Quileute. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. This was their moment together.

**[AN: fanfic went crazy a couple of days ago and locked us all out. I usually work very hard to reply to every review, but I still have them popping into my inbox days later. I have lost track of who I have and haven't responded to. If I have missed anyone, I apologise and will say 'thanks' here.]**


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>They woke her up by turning the lamp on.<p>

It was still dark outside and it took her a little while to work out where she was again. She reached for them and found damp skin. "Did you shower?" They both smelt clean and fresh too.

"Uh huh," said Embry. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she confessed. Her eyes felt sandy and sore, after her big sob-fest, but she would survive. "What about you?" she asked Embry.

He glanced at Quil over her head. "We're good."

"I'm glad… I never meant to come between you."

Embry smiled; his slow smile. "But we like you coming between us," he said.

She chuckled. She packed a pillow behind her back and sat up a little, leaning against the head board. They hung over her a little; one on each side. She touched both their faces with her fingers. Just touching them made her feel better; it calmed her. She had already caught herself sniffing them. She also noticed that they **weren't** touching her and it felt almost odd. She tucked her hands back down and tried to keep them to herself. It was clear that they wanted to talk, not touch.

They exchanged another look between them.

"We are so sorry, Bella," Quil started.

"We should have told you about the mating weekend…" Embry whispered.

"… we should have given you the choice," Quil filled in.

"… it was unfair of us, to take away your choices…"

"… we knew, but we just kind of forgot about it and we thought we could sort it out later…"

"… and we didn't know it would take doing it a certain number of times…"

"… and that weird, buzzy, link thing happened…"

"… and then Jake showed up, and it all went to shit…"

"… and we are not angry with you because you panicked…"

"… and ran away…"

"… and we deserve to lose you…" Quil added tentatively.

"… if that is what you want to do," Embry finished.

She looked between them. They both looked so earnest and so apologetic.

She thought about it and then she spoke very carefully, "I was angry with Jake because he had lied to me. You guys didn't actually lie to me; but you didn't tell me the whole truth either."

They hung their heads. They looked so contrite.

Bella looked at them both. "If I had walked away, early on… wait a second… **would** I have been _able_ to walk away?" she asked.

"Maybe you could have walked," admitted Quil. "I don't know. I think so, because Paul survived this weekend last year and he's not mated. He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'denial', so there must be more to it, than just sex."

"Do you want to walk away?" Embry asked. He looked at her with his big, serious eyes. "We can ask at the pack meeting. If there is a way to undo it."

"If that's what you want," Quil whispered, as if by only whispering it, he could make it less real.

She looked at them. She couldn't even run away from them, after one weekend. She would never be able to leave them, unless this connection between them was somehow broken.

Did she want to break it?

She cared about them. She knew that she did. She had been so worried about Embry hurting, that she had run right back to him. And brought Quil back with her.

And she was really glad that the boys had fixed their own connection. She had seen them last night, together. But, she just wasn't sure how it would actually work with three of them. How could they live, if the three of them had a relationship? Even factoring in the idea that the guys had kept their own relationship quiet so far. Even from the pack. She thought about how difficult this was all going to be if she stayed with them.

What were people going to say? What was Charlie going to say? Forks was a very small town. The pack's response to this was the least of their problems, as far as she could see. How on earth was she going to have a full relationship with two guys? The weekend had been amazing… but how did they deal with this every day?

She sighed.

The boys exchanged another look, but they waited for her to speak.

She thought about what Embry had wailed when she had run back to him.

"If I leave you…" she started to say. They both twitched; a small, nervous movement that gave away their anxiety. She changed what she was going to say, "I **can't** leave you," she said. "You've already told me that."

They looked a little confused and a whole lot guilty.

"You said you'd just die, Embry. If you lost Quil. So which one of you would be in the most trouble if I left?" she asked quietly.

They didn't answer her, but Embry's eyes flicked to Quil. He looked like he was holding his breath.

There, was her answer.

"So," she continued. "Quil would be in trouble… And Embry, you told me in the shower that you didn't think of yourself as gay."

He nodded quickly.

"So, do you think that Quil would let you have sex with other women?" she asked. "If being able to be with a woman sometimes, would make you happy? Could you do that, Quil?"

"I want him to be happy," Quil said but his body squirmed as if he didn't want to say the words.

"But, if I left," she added. "Quil would be shattered, and he probably wouldn't be up to sharing you with other girls, Embry."

"Being with **you** makes me happy," Embry admitted. "I don't want to be with other women, if you are around."

"Quil knows that," Bella pointed out. "That's why he kept leaving us alone."

Embry glanced at Quil. He looked caught out. Embry frowned as he thought about it and tried to remember over the weekend.

"And," she continued. "I don't think Quil and I have even had sex alone. He has always made sure you were part of it, Embry."

"I… I didn't realise. I'm sorry," Embry apologised to Quil.

"No," Quil argued. "I want you to be part of it. I like having you there too. I like fucking you both."

The boys looked at each other again. They exchanged a nod of acceptance. Then they both turned back to Bella.

"Honey, please?" Embry begged.

"We'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you," Quil offered. He looked deadly serious.

She didn't answer them.

"Can we just try it?" Embry asked her.

"Try?" she checked. "Try what?"

"Just… date or continue to do whatever this is." Embry paused.

Quil looked too terrified to say anything and it was usually Embry who had the serious talks with Bella; so he let him handle it now, too.

"If it doesn't work out," Embry suggested. "Or if you can't cope, and you want out of it; then I promise, that we will find a way to break this… link thing that we have going on."

He looked at Quil to back him up. "Won't we Quil?"

Quil was giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes. "Please, Bells," he whispered.

She noticed that Quil hadn't agreed with Embry about breaking the link, but she couldn't resist the two of them. "Fine," she huffed. "We can try to date."

"Thank you," Embry breathed. His eyes closed slowly in relief.

Quil stroked her arm so carefully, as if that was all the touch he would allow himself.

Bella sighed and put both her hands over her face.

Embry pulled them off again. "No, Honey. Please don't hide from us. We have to talk about things; we won't survive this if we don't all communicate _**better**_ than a couple does."

She made a face.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Because we are a trio now. And I know that emotions give you hives. You hate that stuff. You are just like Quil with that, but you have to-"

She interrupted, "What about our emotional baggage, Em? Most people bring that into a relationship; Lord knows I have enough baggage for three relationships with my parent's divorce and my hippie mother and my poor dating choices. I used to date a vampire. How are we going to deal with that much emotional crap?"

"So you'll balance **us** out," quipped Quil.

"I'm serious, Quil…" Bella chided.

"So am _**I**_," he retorted. "I don't think we have that much emotional shit. I mean we've got the wolf crap; but given the importance of that… everything else is not that important. You feel me? And there will always be another set of ears to bitch to and another set of arms to hold you, if one of us is busy or unsympathetic or just not around."

She hadn't actually thought of that as a positive, but he was right.

Quil glanced at Embry. "I know Em ties himself in knots about his father mystery, and his mother is a bitch… but if we are happy together… if all three of us are happy, do we need to worry about the past?"

They both looked at him. Quil the irrepressible clown. He was always so positive and happy. It seemed odd for him to be so serious now.

"I am utterly certain this will work out," Quil stated. "You two just have to believe it too."

"What? You selling us the Secret now, Quil?" Embry joked.

"I love you, Embry," Quil said. He was so serious.

Embry blinked.

"And I love you, Bella," Quil added. "And I'll be damned if I am giving up **either** of you," he stated; his voice caught as he said it.

They both just reached for him; they couldn't _not_ touch him.

They all hugged. And then they snuggled back down in the bed with Bella in the middle again. Quil's statement had kind of stopped the conversation.

After a while, Bella asked, "What time is it? I have to go to school today."

"It's almost 5am. Sunrise in about half an hour or so," Embry answered.

"You need to go to school? Can we take you to school?" asked Quil.

If they were really going to do this trio dating thing, then there was no point in delaying things. And there was no way she was going to deny one of them; the way they had had to deny each other. Kiss one goodbye and not touch the other. "Sure you can take me, but don't you have to go yourself?"

"After this weekend, we could get a leave pass. Do you need to swing by your house?" Embry suggested.

"Yes. To get my school stuff."

"Cool, I'll cook breakfast. You guys can have a shower," Quil suggested.

Embry gave him a look. "Are you leaving us alone, again?"

"Yeah," said Quil, looking completely unapologetic about it.

"In the spirit of this new honesty and communication thing," Bella started. "Do you want Embry and me to have sex?"

"Yeah," said Quil, as if it was obvious.

"Because you two have already… made up," Bella finished, with a wave of her hand between them.

"Told ya, she was awake," said Embry.

"And I told you I was busy with you. She can wait her turn," said Quil as he grinned at her.

Bella snorted.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: my radio station is doing a sex special this week. They used the term heteroflexible to refer to people like Q&Em in this fic. I love it.]**

* * *

><p>"Quil, are you sure? You could join us?" Bella argued.<p>

He looked tempted. "No, I want you two to be good."

"Good?" checked Embry.

"You know… I want you two to be all… fixed…" He paused as if he was thinking about it. "And then I'll be good too… so…I'm gonna go for a swim and leave you to it." Quil leaned in and kissed them both, with a lot of tongue, and then he left the room.

They looked at each other.

"He's one of a kind," said Embry.

"I asked him if he was jealous of us being together," Bella said.

"What did he say?"

"He said he fucked you, so why couldn't I. He seemed genuinely confused that I would even need to ask."

Embry chuckled. "Yep. That's Quil."

"But he keeps pushing me at you," Bella noted.

"I think he's trying to make _me_ happy."

"He said you weren't sleeping well. I think he is worried about you," she told Embry. Her own face mirrored Quil's concern.

Embry looked a little self-conscious. "Yeah… stuff." He paused. "I suspect that Quil thinks I was missing girls… you know…" He shrugged.

"And what about me?" she asked.

"You sleep well," joked Embry. "Right next to us while we fuck and you don't miss any girls, do you?"

"Oh pfft," she chided him. "That wasn't what I meant."

"I know. Aren't you happy having sex with me?" Embry queried.

"You were my first, Embry; that makes you kind of special to me. And you told me… what did you say? That first time?"

"You can have me… I'm all yours." He almost whispered it.

"Yes. That's what you said." She smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "But what about Quil? Where does he fit in all this?"

"He wants us to do it and if you are going to be around, he will get his 'turn' with you as he put it. And we can both look after him. And he **really** likes that." He did the double eyebrow raise.

"Yeah… I suppose." She had a memory flash of them both looking after Quil on the floor of the kitchen. She could feel warmth flush across her body.

Embry looked at her now with a look she was starting to recognise. It seemed to be amorous with an overlay of certainty; as if she wasn't going to say 'no' and he knew it. "So…" he started as he ran a heated hand down her back and pulled her up against him. "Sex and a shower, and then more sex?" he checked hopefully.

"Or sex **in** the shower," she suggested archly.

"That too." He grinned at her. "I _know_ we are good at that."

"Yeah. I remember."

He sniffed at her.

"God, I must reek," she whined. "I haven't had a shower since… yesterday." And the wolf jiz bath and the forest sex and… ugh.

"You still smell good to me," he assured her.

"Yeah… but I don't _feel_ good. I feel all sticky and yucky."

"So shower first it is then, or we'll _never_ get out of bed," Embry added. "Oh, what time do you need to be at school?"

"Nine at the very latest. It'll take about 45 minutes in my truck to get back to Forks."

"Cool… so we have lots of time…"

She kissed him. She only meant it to be a quick kiss, but it rapidly turned into something more, and she found herself pressing her mouth against his and trying to climb up his body. She pulled away from him and took a breath. He gave that deep man chuckle; the one that sounded pleased.

"God, so that doesn't stop after the weekend? I mean … its Monday," she blustered.

"Guess not, huh?" He pulled away from her and held his hand out to her. "Personally," he added. "I think that's just you."

"What? How do you mean?"

"You like sex, Bella and it shows."

"I suppose… it's hard for me to say, not having really ever had sex before…" But she did remember always trying to jump Edward and him manfully resisting her.

"And you said that you dreamed of two guys with you at the same time," Embry reminded her.

"Yes…" she conceded.

"How often do people get their dreams to come true?" He chuckled. "Come on. I'll carry you." He waved his still outstretched hand at her.

She took his hand and he pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He was on his knees and he 'walked' backwards off the bed with her still held securely; his big hands under her thighs. They looked into each other's eyes while he did it. She had her arms around his neck and she pulled herself in closer to him and rubbed her breasts on his naked chest.

"Mmmm," he hummed.

"Remind me again… why am I always showering with you?" she asked.

"I dunno. But it's kind of nice, huh?"

"Yeah… it is."

"Can I wash your hair?" Embry asked.

"Oh seriously? That's it… I am _never_ leaving."

He just laughed.

He washed her hair, as promised. She had discovered in one of her many broken limb incidents, that she loved getting her hair washed. It just felt so luxurious and it made her tingle all over. And being able to lean with her back against him and hold Embry's thighs while he did it was a bonus. His strong fingers pressed into her scalp and made her moan.

He leaned in and whispered against her neck, "Not quite how I wanted to make you moan in the shower."

"Oh no… this is fabulous," she groaned.

"We need to leave the conditioner in for a few minutes," he suggested. His hand slid down to the inside of her thigh and he lifted her leg up. She placed her foot on the edge of the bathtub. His soaped up hand went to work between her legs. She could feel the difference between the wetness from the shower and the wetness her own body produced. His lips found her mouth, both twisting around, so that they could kiss. His long fingers teased and stroked and slid into her secret places. He made her really moan now.

His other hand closed around her breast and squeezed. She made a startled noise. "Oh, yes," she moaned.

He was rocking himself against her back now. She could feel him; hot, hard and ready. She wanted to hold him; to stroke him. She wriggled against his hold.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Let me turn around."

He released her and helped her turn. She clutched at him.

"Let me try something," he suggested. He crouched down and hoisted her up again. Her hair lay over her shoulder and the conditioner was dripping down between them. He held her underneath with one hand and squeezed her hair so that more of the conditioner fell across their stomachs. Then he shunted her in against him. He shifted her and held her firmly against his cock; still standing up erect against his stomach. With another small movement her labia just seemed to open and his hard length slid between her outer lips. Her eyes almost rolled into her head.

"That feels… so good," she muttered.

He shifted his hips slightly and the underside of his cock rubbed up and down her clitoris. She clutched at his arms and pulled herself in closer; rubbing herself against his shaft. She leaned back to force herself against him and her head went under the shower stream; rinsing away the conditioner.

The friction, the water and the heat pushed her over the edge. She orgasmed and he kept sliding her against him. He held her firmly and carried her to the bedroom, after turning the water off. She nearly came again, as walking made it a whole new sensation. She quivered as he laid her on the bed.

"I love that," he breathed as he looked down at her.

"What?" she asked him, when she could form words again.

"Your O face, Honey," he told her.

"What?"

"When you come… you get this look on your face… it's like you're surprised. It's so sweet."

"Humph. Sweet."

"I want to see it again," he crooned at her.

"I could be upset with you," she suggested.

"Yeah, but you're not. And I haven't finished, yet." He dropped his face and kissed her navel.

She just shivered with anticipation. "Okay," she said. Really, what else could she say?

His hands pushed her thighs open and he lowered his face to her centre. Embry made love to her there; he kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled at her until she gave him her best O face. He chuckled into her and she laughed at herself. At least until he gave her a few more strong caresses from his tongue and suddenly it wasn't chuckles she was having. She clutched at him blindly as he raised his head.

He lifted one of her legs and slid his shoulder under her knee; pushing her leg up and opening her right out. His other hand held her other leg flat on the mattress. He slid into her in one long thrust before she had finished orgasming. She threw her head back and shouted some wordless noise.

He went as deep as he could go and she realised that if he had done that first off, he would have hurt her. Quil was wider but Embry beat him in the length department. His extra length seemed to hit somewhere inside her that made her breath catch. But now she was well prepared and more than ready for him.

He slammed himself into her; looking down and watching as he did so. And holding her knee in his hand above him. She could feel the heat of his hand locked around her leg.

"Oh… god…" she groaned.

"Yeah… like that… yes, Honey… yes…" he punctuated each thrust.

"Kiss me, Embry," she begged.

He folded himself down and latched onto her mouth, plunging his tongue inside. He kept thrusting into her, until she writhed under him. Her thigh burned from the strain and she did not care.

He pushed forward and stayed pressed against her as he groaned into her mouth. He filled her up as she cried out his name. He let her leg drop off his shoulder as he collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him to her while they both tried to relearn how to breathe.

"Whoa," she chuckled. "I think I need another shower."

Embry laughed and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. "No time for showers… breakfast now. I smell bacon."

888888

Quil was back and cooking breakfast for them. Bella dressed and joined them in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna miss that bathroom," sighed Embry dramatically.

Quil looked at Bella as she entered the room. "All good?" he asked.

She beamed at him. "Yes, we're good." She stood on tiptoes for a kiss. He still had to duck down a little to meet her lips.

"Dude," he exclaimed and high fived Embry.

Bella rolled her eyes. Quil passed her a mug of coffee.

"Oh," she said, after taking a sip. "What are we going to do about Billy? Will he be upset that we used his house? Jake said it…" she stopped.

"Reeked?" checked Quil.

"Reeks of sex, I think he said," corrected Embry.

Bella looked worried.

"Bells, the best we can do is air it out and hope Billy doesn't care," suggested Quil.

"Yeah, or otherwise he might de-nut us," said Embry.

"Hey," she whined. "Nobody de-nuts my boys."

"Atta girl," said Quil. "You fight the Chief of the whole tribe for us, Bells."

"Oh man… I forgot that bit." She looked worried now. "Promise me you'll wash the sheets again?"

"Sure, sure," Embry responded.

Quil kissed her. "What's done is done, baby. Don't worry about it. Eat your breakfast."

She ate. She was starving. And then they all piled in her truck and drove to her house to get her school bag.

She drove to High School with Quil in the middle. She passed him her phone at one stage. "Program your numbers in it for me, so I can reach you."

Quil passed it to Embry and he rolled his eyes.

"Problem?" she asked.

"Quil's big fingers," Embry chuckled.

"Watch it," warned Quil.

"The pack meeting should be tonight, right?"

"Right," they chorused.

"We'll let you know, honey," Embry stated.

"Can't do it without you," said Quil.

It was still fairly early and the car park was not busy yet. She parked in her usual spot and climbed out of the cab. "Are you sure you can get back to the rez?" she checked.

"We'll phase and run back. Won't take long at all," Quil assured her. As per usual, they just wore cut-offs.

She hugged him. Quil didn't bend down to kiss her goodbye; he simply locked his hands around her upper arms and lifted her up to his face. He just held her where he wanted her and kissed her thoroughly. Embry slid behind her, lifted her hair off her neck and plastered a wet kiss right on the back of her neck. He held her under the butt and she was supported firmly between the two of them.

"Oh, God," she moaned when Quil dropped her back to her feet. "I don't want to go to school today…" she whined. "I changed my mind… I've thought of something else to do."

"Too late, baby. You're here now," Quil responded.

Embry kissed her shoulder and played with her hair again. "We'll see you tonight."

"I'll be there," she promised them.

After another quick kiss each, they turned and jogged away. Quil jogged backwards and blew her a kiss. She grinned at him after 'catching' it. She watched them lope away and sighed.

She turned, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and starting to walk towards the entrance. She looked up to see Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory standing at the top of the steps into the school. Oh joy; the heart of the dark side of their lunch table and her would be stalker. Mike's face was a picture of astonishment. Lauren just looked a combination of incredibly jealous and gleeful.

"Oops," Bella muttered to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella walked over to face her demons; literally. Lauren Mallory had never really liked her. Bella had not understood when she first arrived at Forks High that she was like a new toy for the boys. And they had all played with Lauren before. Lauren was the most popular girl and she resented anyone who got more attention than she did. To make matters worse, Lauren's then current, man crush had liked Bella a lot; Tyler Crowley. He had almost run over her in the car park, setting off a chain of events that he could never have foreseen from that one small ice skid. Edward Cullen had saved her and in such a way that she had become more interested in him and in his family.<p>

And then of course, she had actually dated Edward Cullen. Most girls at the school had wanted Edward to show even the tiniest bit of interest in them and had got absolutely nothing. Until Bella. Edward dated her.

Worse again, Tyler, Conner, Eric **and** Mike had all asked Bella to the dance. She had said no to all of them but that didn't make any difference to Lauren. After that, Bella was dead meat where Lauren was concerned. She had deliberately crushed Bella's recent attempt to organise a movie get together and had made sure that no one else attended. Leaving Bella with just Jake and Mike attending the movie night with her. And what a night _that_ had turned out to be. Mike spewing from the stomach flu and Jake crushing on her.

She almost chuckled. Maybe she ought to thank her. If it wasn't for Jake, she would never have met Embry and Quil. She smiled just at the thought of them. She glanced wistfully in the direction that they had run.

Lauren went to do her signature hair flick and stopped short. Bella had heard the gossip about Lauren too. She was pretty and used to have long, corn silk, blonde hair. Her eyes were green with pale eyebrows, and she was tall; maybe 5'6". But during the summer following her junior year, Lauren had been approached by a modelling agent in a mall in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada, who told her that she seemed like a natural model. She had believed him, naturally. Lauren's opinion of herself was always high. The agent told her that if she cut her hair shorter and into a slightly edgier style, and if she had some high-quality headshots taken, then her future in modelling would be assured. Lauren followed his instructions - spending three hundred dollars on a haircut and according to the gossips, fifteen grand on pictures taken by the agent's partner - and then she had never heard from the agent again. Smart, Lauren was not.

Mike just looked gob smacked.

"Morning," Bella chirruped happily.

Lauren's eyes narrowed. "Guess we don't need to ask if you had a good weekend," she snarked.

"No," Bella stated.

She didn't say anything else.

Mike attempted to speak. "Wh… how… who…?" he tried. He shook his head and tried to speak again. "Big," he finally managed to say.

Bella almost laughed. She supposed the guys looked even bigger with tiny her in the middle. She wasn't sure how much these two had seen, but clearly it was enough. Bella took a deep breath; this was just the start and she was determined not to fall at the first hurdle. It was only going to get harder from here on in.

"They are friends of Jake's. You remember Jacob Black? Quil is the bigger one and Embry the taller," she helpfully supplied. Given Jake was bigger than them both, she thought Mike might remember him.

"But…" Mike tried. Finally he gave up and just asked, "How tall?"

At least it was a better question than some others he could have asked. Bella frowned as she thought about it. Jake had proudly told her that he was 6'5" when she had brought him the bikes and Embry was the same height as he was then. "Embry must be six five and Quil is a little shorter… maybe six two?"

Lauren was still glaring at her. "Two?" she queried.

Bella smiled. "Yes, aren't I lucky?" She shifted her backpack on her shoulder and walked past them and into school. She worked at holding her head high. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

It took a little while for it to start. Until after second period.

_No one is staring at you._

But they were. And worse, they were talking a lot and smacking each other when she walked past and then the oohing and whispering started. Clearly Lauren's anti-Bella agenda had a new page. And gossip travelled faster than the speed of light.

Jessica Stanley was Lauren's partner in crime these days; not that she was a full partner, more of a follower than an equal. But the biggest issue was that Jessica's mother worked at the bank. She made chatty conversation with every bank customer and by chatty conversation Bella meant gossip; pure and simple. All it would take would be a phone call to her mother and by close of business today, the whole town would know about her and the boys.

Bella checked her phone again for a message from Charlie. She left him another voice mail message to say that she hoped he had got back safely from his fishing trip and that he had plenty of fish for them to fry.

The slut sneezing started at lunchtime. She ignored them and took her tray to sit with Angela Weber as she always did. She was sitting with Ben and they looked slightly concerned as she took her seat. They glanced around the cafeteria nervously. The rest of their usual lunch table group was conspicuously sitting at another table.

"Bella, what is going on?" Angela asked.

Bella really liked Angela. She was kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. She liked to give space to others; a trait that Bella very much appreciated. And clearly, she didn't listen to gossip.

"Going on? With what?" Bella asked.

"This weird sneezing thing," Angela said. "What is that about?"

"You can't hear them?" Bella checked. "It's called slut sneezing," she explained.

Angela still looked confused. Ben looked concerned.

Bella demonstrated. She held her hand up to her mouth and made a sneezing noise as she said 'slut'.

"But why?" Angela asked.

Bella looked down at her tray. She fiddled with her salad; moving it around on the plate. "I… I guess I am kind of dating two guys."

"Two?" Angela checked.

"Yeah. They dropped me off at school this morning and Lauren saw us in the car park."

"Two?" Angela asked again. "At the same time?"

"They know about each other?" Ben asked.

"Yes and yes."

"Oh my," said Angela. "How very modern of you." She and Ben exchanged a personal look and Bella suddenly comprehended that they had been intimate. She had never realised.

She dropped her voice. "It's more than that. It's kind of complex," she started. "It wasn't a one time thing… you know like wild weekend… not that anyone knows _that_ yet. But we are together. They are my dreams come true," Bella stated. That was true. She was confessing more than they would ever realise.

"How can it be long term?" Angela asked. "With three of you?"

"We agreed to date. All three of us," Bella explained.

"Wow," said Ben.

"Does Charlie know?" Angela asked perceptively.

"No. He went on a fishing trip with his best friend and he got stuck out at sea on the weekend. And this all just happened." She waved her hand nervously. "But if Jessica's mother gets the story, it will be all over town. It all happened so fast, but it just feels… right… you know?"

She looked at her friends. "Please, don't tell anyone that… just yet."

"Of course," Angela agreed. She reached out and put her hand over Bella's on the lunch table. "Are you sure? It will be a difficult path." She laughed at herself. "I sound just like my father." Her father was the local Lutheran minister.

Bella said, "I can't choose between them. And they are happy to share." Her phone made a noise. She had a text from Embry.

_Q wants 2 knO R U ok?_

Trust Quil to know she was upset. She smiled and texted him back. _Yes. Thx. Meeting?_

_Sam's 5. can't W8 2 c U_

_U t%. ((bells))_

"By the look on your face, I guess that was one of them," Angela said perceptively.

"Actually it was both. Quil is kind of … big and he has trouble with phone keypads." She waved her fingers demonstratively.

"So that part is true?" Ben asked incredulously.

Angela frowned at him.

"The rumour said he was built like the Rock… you know… really big," he blustered.

"Really?" Angela looked intrigued. "Do you have photos?"

Ben frowned at her now.

Bella laughed.

Bella survived. She almost wished she was able to just smack someone when they started with the 'bow-chicka-bow-wow' calling.

She made it through the day and sincerely hoped she would be less of a nine days' wonder the next day. Or maybe after eight more days. She'd need an MP3 player and a pair of earphones to just block them out. Music could have more than one use. She smiled as she remembered Quil dancing, naked. Music brought him joy. She could have that too.

Charlie still wasn't back when she got home. She left a note on the fridge for him saying that she had gone out to La Push and that she'd be back later. Not too late as it was a school night. She knew that. She thought about adding that they could talk then, but in the end, she left that part off.

She got in her truck and drove to the rez.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: I **_**think**_** I have it all sorted out now. This will teach me for writing without a plan, won't it?]**

* * *

><p>The pack was all tired and grumpy. Most of them had got very little sleep on the weekend. They lay around Sam and Emily's living room in various poses. They were waiting for Bella to arrive. Jake and Leah sat together. They resisted holding hands, but it was fairly obvious that they were together.<p>

"Jeez, Sam, does it have to be today?" whined Jared as he sat in the chair with his head back. He hadn't even opened his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Yeah right," Sam pointed out. "Everyone else is the same, Jared. Did you want sympathy?"

Embry and Quil tried to look innocent. Like it wasn't their fault the meeting was being called. Quil stood up suddenly and walked out of the room.

"Where's Paul?" Seth asked. Everyone looked at him quizzically. "He won't be tired," Seth pointed out.

Paul chose that very moment to arrive. He bounced in the back door, looking completely normal. Peppy even. He rubbed his hands together. "So what's this emergency meeting about?" he asked.

Sam answered him. "Embry and Quil spent the weekend with Bella Swan."

"Are you kidding?" Paul scoffed. "Both of them? **All** weekend?"

"Yeah; it's complicated," Sam said. "At least it is _now_. After a whole weekend."

Jared frowned at Paul. "Why aren't you exhausted?" he asked.

"Me?" Paul checked. He chuckled. "Same ol', same ol'," he said.

"Seriously?" asked Jake.

"Normal weekend for me," Paul stated.

Leah snorted. "What? So you did every available girl on the rez?"

"I gotta spread it around you know," Paul defended. "I can't do it more than a couple of times with each girl. Not on **that** weekend, at any rate. Increases the level of difficulty… but…" He shrugged. "…No problem there."

Jake looked at him in disbelief. Sam rolled his eyes. Jared snorted.

Jake looked at Sam in mute appeal.

"He did it last year too," Sam said.

Jake shook his head.

"Where's Quil?" Sam asked suddenly.

* * *

><p>Bella had driven to the rez but then she decided to walk to Sam's house for the meeting. She needed some air. She needed to think. She needed to try to find the words to explain what they had together to the pack, so that they could understand.<p>

But as she was walking along probably thinking too much, Quil met her on the road.

"C'mere," he growled.

She just looked at him standing in her path and threw her arms around him. They kissed and she felt better already as she clung to him. He picked her up and carried her purposefully towards Sam's house.

"Quil." She breathed him in like the oxygen she needed to stay alive.

"Need you," he bit out.

"Now?" she checked.

"Yes," he barked.

"Okay."

They snuck inside the house and he silently carried her down to the guest room and locked the door behind him.

He looked at her and he looked so worried that she just had to comfort him.

"Shhh." She touched his face with her hands. She whispered to him, "I'm here. It's okay. You aren't going to lose me." It occurred to her that Quil's selflessness in making sure Embry was happy, had left him a little out of the loop. "I need you too. Just touching you makes me feel so good."

He hugged her in against his body so hard that she almost couldn't breathe. She could feel some of the tension in his body release. His big hands shifted to her back and he lifted her face up to his. She tried to show him in the kiss how she felt about him.

"Please Bells," he begged her for more.

"Always," she told him.

He spun her around. Quil did seem to prefer doggy style. His hands were already fumbling at her jeans. Undoing the waistband and pushing them down her legs.

"Quil," she complained in a whisper. "Should we be doing this in Sam's house?" But she didn't say 'no'. She understood that this meeting was important and that he needed certainty. And besides, she couldn't resist him either.

He folded her face down towards the mattress He was already pushing her panties down and fumbling between her legs. Her jeans hung below her knees. She could feel him pushing at her opening; working his way into her. She swore it took her less than a minute to be ready for him. He finally slid inside and she couldn't help it, she moaned loudly. Especially when she dropped her head and then she could see him plunging into her. She was on her tiptoes as he lifted into her and her hands clenched in the coverlet. She moaned again as he started to slap against her.

* * *

><p>Sam heard that. "Oh, for fucks sake! In my house?" he complained. He waved his arms in the air. Then he looked at Embry. "<strong>You<strong>!" he pointed at him. "Go stop them."

Embry laughed. "You want me to go into a room with those two? Whilst they are having sex?" he checked. "Given what we are here to discuss?"

Sam looked flummoxed. Then he seemed to get what Embry was saying. "Yeah, okay. Forget I said that. Someone else stop them," he ordered.

The whole pack stared at the ceiling.

"Fuck!" Sam swore. "How does he know where she is? I didn't hear her truck… did she walk over?"

"His hearing is not that good," Seth stated.

Everyone looked thoughtful.

"I always know where Kim is," Jared said tentatively. "Especially if she is close to me."

Sam glared at him and then you could see the wheels turn. "Fuck me." Sam snorted. "I know where Emily is too."

"Is she his imprint then?" Seth asked.

"Well, what does that make Embry?" Paul questioned.

They all looked at Embry and then they all looked back at Paul.

"What?" he complained.

"He's not… oh, fuck," said Jared, and he looked back at Embry with a calculating glance. Jared, Paul and Sam were the whole pack when Embry had phased and joined them.

"Explain, Paul," ordered Sam.

"When Embry first phased. He was a mess… remember?" Paul appealed to Sam.

Sam frowned. "True. All he could think about was Jake and Quil, but mostly Quil," Sam noted.

"Yeah," said Paul. "D'uh."

"Oh, my God," said Jared and he stared at Embry again.

There was silence for a beat.

Paul laughed; his odd barking laugh. "No wonder…" he said.

"What?" Embry checked.

"I reckon you imprinted on Quil way early on. We just didn't know what it was then," Paul explained. "I mean you were a complete mess, shaky as a crack addict on withdrawal. You had a lot of crap to deal with and that one just got pushed under the rug. And Quil wasn't phased, so we just thought you were missing your friend. But he and Jake were all you were thinking about."

Silence.

"What the fuck, Paul?" Jake argued.

"Oh, come on, think about it," Paul argued. "It **must** be an imprint. Is Embry gay? Has he ever pinched my ass? Or yours? And mine's a good ass, so if he was inclined that way it ought to attract his attention."

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Huh? Think about it…" Paul pressed. "They've been doing the deed for weeks."

Embry glared at him.

Sam looked blank. "The deed?" he repeated. "But…"

"Quil and Embry have been _fucking_," Paul told him… slowly.

The silence had weight now.

"Back me up here," Paul appealed to the pack. They all looked blank. Except for Leah. She was shaking her head.

"I cannot believe you guys all missed it," she said. "They reeked of each other."

"What? How did I not know this?" Sam blustered.

"I dunno… you're just blind," snarked Leah. "Or small minded."

"Oh, please, don't go there," begged Seth.

"Holy fuck!" swore Jake. He was starting to see his best friends in a whole new light. "Embry? Is that what happened?" Jake demanded.

Embry wouldn't answer him. He looked as if he was trying to make himself look smaller.

"**You** missed it too?" Leah asked. "What is up with you lot?"

Quil came barrelling into the room. "Leave him alone!" he barked at them.

Embry blinked.

"**Nobody phases!" **Sam alpha ordered them before anyone went furry.

Leah laughed. "Awww look at that… how did you know Embry was upset, Quil?"

"I d-don't know." He looked confused. Bella came running out too, pulling at her shirt as she did so. She stood in front of Quil, as if she was rescuing **him** from the pack.

Paul snorted. "Check that out! Bizarre love triangle," he guffawed.

When Bella realised Quil was okay, but Embry wasn't, she silently crossed the room and climbed onto Embry's lap. He pulled her back up against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

Sam watched her carefully and then spoke, "Wait a second. Let me work this out… You think Embry imprinted on Quil, and that the way he was a complete mess, shaky as a crack addict on withdrawal, as you so eloquently described it, was because of that. But then Quil imprinted on Bella?"

"Yeah," Paul said. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"How can Quil be an imprint **and** be imprinted on?" asked Jared.

"He's big enough," quipped Paul. "Plenty to go around."

"What about how you feel, Bella?" Jake asked. "How do you feel about Embry?"

Embry had his arms wrapped around her under her breasts; holding her back against his chest. His face was still buried in her hair at the side of her neck.

She frowned at the room. Her jaw was clamped shut.

"Please Bella," Sam pleaded. "I do **not** know what is going on and this is my pack."

"He slept with Bella first," Quil said with a head nod at her and Embry.

"Oh, **God**," Bella huffed, "like they needed to know that!"

Everyone looked at Quil now.

"You let him go first?" Sam checked.

Quil nodded. "Every time," he added.

"FUCK!" said Paul. "For _**everything**_?"

Quil glanced at Bella and nodded again. Bella thought about arguing that they had played rock, paper scissors for her virginity, but somehow she didn't think that was going to help.

"There's your answer; Embry MUST be his imprint to allow him to deflower his own imprint," Paul pointed out, then he frowned as if he had confused himself. "He wants Embry to be happy. Like Kim wants Jared to be happy."

"Deflower? How did you know I was a virgin?" Bella blustered at Paul, before she had really thought about it.

Paul gave her a look. "Edward and Jake?" he asked pointedly.

"Hey!" Jake argued.

"Eww," said Seth. Maybe it was the thought of Edward actually having sex.

Bella interrupted, "I love Embry… too," she added. "And Embry seems to want whatever makes Quil happy, and it makes Quil happy for Embry and me to be together."

"I love you too," Embry muttered quietly into her hair.

"And Quil's not jealous of you and Embry?" Leah asked.

"I asked him that," Bella admitted. "He said, 'I fuck Embry, why shouldn't you?'"

Leah just laughed.

Sam threw his hands up in the air. "What the fuck am I going to tell the Elders?"

"Why do they need to know?" queried Leah. "They never fucking helped me!"

Bella was getting pretty cranky with being a discussion topic, so she deflected them by attacking Jake. "Jake didn't tell me about the mating weekend thing. I should thank you Leah; you saved me. You called him away with that howl… otherwise I don't know what might have happened. He just tore his shirt off and came at me in the garage."

"He didn't tell you?" Sam checked and then he looked daggers at Jake. "You fool."

Jake tried to defend himself, "I knew she wasn't my imprint, but I love her. I thought it was my last chance. I _loved_ her," he corrected himself, at the eye narrowing laser powered glare from Leah. He grabbed at her hand as she shifted infinitesimally away from him on the sofa.

"Would you have forced yourself on me, Jake?" Bella asked.

"What? Like _they_ did," he argued.

"**They** asked."

"They did?" Jake was incredulous.

"Yes, they did. They made very certain that I was saying 'yes'."

Paul's eyes gleamed. "Uh huh. I'll bet they did."

She looked down and smoothed the material of her jeans on her thigh with her palm. "Well that's a moot point now anyway, isn't it?" She wouldn't meet Paul's gaze.

Paul chuckled. "I'll give you points girl. It's not many girls who can cope with a wolf on a mating weekend and to take **two**. She gets my vote."

"It's not about votes," Sam grizzled.

"Oh man," said Paul suddenly. "Tell me you took them both at the same time?" He looked so eager.

Bella looked confused. "Of course," she said. Quil had made a jerky movement of warning towards her but she wasn't looking at him.

Paul laughed so hard, he was holding his sides. "Fuck me, you guys talked a virgin into a three way?"

Quil growled at him.

Bella still looked bewildered.

"Seriously girl? That's freaky kinky sex, you know," Paul expanded.

Embry held her harder. He lifted his head and kissed the side of her face.

"Oh," she said in a very small voice. She looked to Leah for confirmation as the only other female in the room. Leah just nodded her head and gave her a sardonic smile.

"Oh," said Bella. "I didn't know."

"Won't it seem weird if Embry never imprints on a girl?" asked Jared changing the subject. Bella gave him a thankful look.

"No, not necessarily," Sam stated. "Not every wolf will imprint."

"So I have to deny him?" Embry asked quietly, his gaze locked on Quil. His eyes shone.

"Fuck no," said Jake. "Not to us. Just to them…" he shrugged. "You know, because they will probably go weird about it."

Paul rubbed his face and looked suddenly serious. "What like _**you**_ are? You make him deny his imprint or break it, and we are going to have a major clusterfuck, Sam. She's not denying them and at the minute you have two happy wolves…" He glanced at Bella and grinned. "Two **very** happy wolves. If you start messing with imprint shit, it's gonna go bad."

"And as if he could deny it, you couldn't, Sam," Seth pointed out.

Sam almost growled at him.

"Did you even try?" Seth pushed, as he rose to his feet.

Leah stood between them. "Oh for fucks sake! Do not go down that road again," she pleaded.

"There was this weird zap thing," Bella said, rescuing Leah now.

"What Bells?" Jake asked. "When?"

"When we first got together… the first time after I had…" She squirmed, "…been with each of them. Quil had his face in my lap and Embry kissed me with his hand on Quil's back and we all felt a weird zap thing."

"Christ!" Sam swore. "This is **not** in the elder's journals."

"And," Bella continued as all her words fell into place. "Once I had made the decision to be theirs..." She shrugged. "I kind of **was**. Sex just cemented it. The same thing happened later, but it was much more intense. I remembered later what I was thinking at the time. I _wanted_ to be theirs. I wanted to belong to BOTH of them."

They didn't need to know _exactly_ what they were doing when that happened. Quil was fucking her and sucking off Embry, and she and Embry were kissing when that weird warm circle thing had happened. [ch9]

Bella reached out a hand to Quil. "I am NOT going to deny **anybody**. I am NOT going to be Quil's imprint and deny Embry. We are a package deal. It is nobody's business but ours… I think we are like a triangle; but an equilateral one."

The pack all looked blank.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Leah swore. "Each side is the same length; same for the three of them… see?"

"I knew that," said Seth.

"Wait a second," Jake added. "Embry approached me and... Leah."

"And you hit me," Embry said.

"I had forgotten that!" Quil growled at Jake. "You said he wouldn't share."

"It's okay, Quil, I was just making sure he went far away," Embry said.

Quil laughed.

"You sneaky little shit," said Paul admiringly. "Leaving Bella for Quil, huh?"

Embry looked just the littlest bit smug. "Yes. And I knew she didn't really think of Jake like that."

"You said that," commented Bella.

"Hey!" Jake objected. "I loved Bella."

"Yeah right," said Paul. "And you had all those plans and then you completely abandoned her for the first wolfy twat that came swinging in your face."

"Watch it," warned Leah.

Paul just grinned at her and blew her a kiss. Jake growled at him now.

"And Embry wanted to make Quil happy," suggested Sam with a glare at Paul.

Embry nodded. "He'd liked her for a long time... since the motorbikes… and she picked him up at the side of the road one day, just after Jake phased. Christ, that day; I _hated_ myself that day Quil, we ran away from you…" he said in a tiny voice.

Quil smiled at him. "It's okay Em… I understand."

"Jeez, Embry. Why didn't you say something?" Sam asked him.

"I wasn't sure of myself. Would you have believed me?"

Sam looked thoughtful. "Yeah… probably not."

"But once Quil phased," Embry continued. "I realised how he felt about Bella, and I wanted him to be happy too."

Jake suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable with the thought that Embry might have wanted to share more than Leah.

Embry seemed to understand his concern. "Don't worry about it Jake," he said.

"So you think I imprinted on Bella before the weekend?" Quil asked.

Embry nodded. "She was nice to you and you made her laugh. You already liked her before you became a wolf."

Jake frowned. He had adored Bella and it hadn't worked that way for him.

"She gave me a lift that day and comforted me," Quil admitted. "When we thought the pack was some kind of cult. I was worried I would be next."

"And one day when we were phased, I realised that you felt about her the same way that I felt about you," Embry said with absolute certainty.

"But none of us saw the golden, binding thread vision imprint thing," Jared said. "You know. In the pack mind. Like when _we_ imprinted."

"Maybe it's different somehow," suggested Paul. "Everything else about this bizarre love triangle is, and spending the whole weekend fucking, would have tightened it all up."

"But it sounds more like imprinting, than just a mating bond," stated Sam. He sighed. "The only way we can really see is to get Old Quil, the tribe shaman to check it out."

"What happens to a rejected imprint?" Bella asked.

Everyone suddenly looked serious. Sam sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. "We don't really know… we just know it'd be bad."

"So thank goodness Quil didn't reject Embry," she pointed out. She shivered as she remembered his wail that he would have just died if Quil had turned him down. Embry's arms tightened around her. "You might have lost them both. What you thought was him being… what did you call it Paul? The shaky crack addict? That might have been him trying to deny his imprint, not having trouble with becoming a wolf. "

"Christ!" Seth swore.

Everyone looked at Embry again, but he was hiding his face in Bella's hair again.

"So we leave it alone," Sam stated.

Bella felt Embry relax behind her. "I think we should get Old Quil to look at it anyway. And we are going to try to date," she announced. "The three of us."

Quil beamed at her.

"What's Charlie going to say?" Jared asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Bella confessed. "We haven't broken any laws and if I am happy, Charlie will just have to cope… everyone already thinks I am 'doing' them both anyway." She used finger apostrophes. "They just don't know that they are together as well. It won't take long for the rumours to reach Charlie. So I need to talk to him first."

Paul leered at her. "And _how_ would they know that you are doing both of them?"

She blushed. "I went to school today. They dropped me off," she said in a tiny voice.

Paul guffawed again. "I can just imagine," he crowed. "Did they stick their tongues down your throat in front of the whole car park?"

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Made my toes curl," she admitted.

"Bwahaha," he guffawed. "Oh, she's okay. I like the leech lover."

Quil, Embry and Jake **all** growled at him. He just laughed harder. Sam sighed heavily.

"So what did you do on the weekend Seth?" Bella asked trying to change the subject again.

Paul laughed harder.

Seth looked mortified. "Mum locked me in my room," he confessed.

"With a box of tissues and internet access," Leah added wickedly.

"Jeez Seth… you got RSI now… or tennis elbow and blisters?" Paul asked between guffaws.

"You couldn't escape?" asked Jared incredulously.

"It's Mum," Seth explained. "It would **so** not be worth it."

"Yeah okay, Sue Clearwater is scary," Jared admitted.

Leah and Seth both growled at _him_ now. And then the meeting fell into complete chaos. Seth Clearwater defended his mother to Jared, Jake tried to apologise to Leah. Paul patted Quil's shoulder and Embry growled at him. Bella frowned at him too.

Sam just rolled his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Sam just walked away from the chaos in his living room; sure that nobody would actually phase and really hurt each other and went to call Billy. He knew they had finally got the boat back into harbour that afternoon. He laid it out for Billy and asked him to contact Old Quil and tell him to bring all his ritual gear. He suggested doing the meeting now, rather than waiting and Billy agreed. He was surprised to hear about the three-person imprint with Bella.<p>

"All right," Sam shouted. "Meeting. Half an hour. In the forest behind the Black house. You all know that clearing?"

The pack all made noises of agreement.

"Jake and Leah, can you carry Billy?"

Jake nodded.

"Scoot, you lot." The rest of the pack all left with much grumbling about more meetings and no sleeping. "Quil, you need to collect your grandfather."

Quil nodded. He had knelt between Bella's knees and had his arms around both her and Embry behind her.

"And you have less than half an hour, so no quickies you three," Sam added. "And in my house," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry Sam," Bella blushed.

Sam just studied the three of them. He understood. "It won't be easy," he stated, oddly echoing Angela's statement at school.

"No. I realise that," Bella answered. "But we have to try."

"What happened at school today?" Quil asked. "You were worried." Sam looked at him when he said that.

She sighed. "Promise me you won't get angry?"

He frowned, but nodded.

"Slut sneezing," she whispered.

"Oh, Honey. We're sorry," Embry said. Quil looked like he was clenching his jaw.

"We didn't hide; we weren't subtle, but it was bad luck that Lauren of all people saw us. She hates me," Bella explained.

Quil kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Jealous; she's just jealous," Bella added. "My friend Angela on the other hand, wants to see photos of you two."

Embry chuckled. Quil smiled but it looked forced. "Naked?" he asked hopefully. Embry chuckled again.

Bella put her hands on Quil's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Take my truck and collect your grandfather so we can all see how different our imprint is." Embry reached around her and touched his face as well. Sam watched them.

"I'll look after her," Embry assured Quil.

Quil stretched a hand past Bella and reached for Embry. Embry glanced at Sam and then leaned forwards to meet his lips. They kissed; properly. When Quil pulled back, he looked so serious. "I'm glad we don't have to hide anymore, Em. Are you okay with that?"

Embry nodded. "Yes, but I agree with Bella. We need to see it too. Go get your grandfather Quil."

Bella told him where she had left the truck, and he went, with a final look back at them before he walked out the door.

They went with Sam to the meeting place. Embry held her hand as they walked through the forest to the clearing. They entered and stood next to Quil.

The small clearing behind the Black house was crowded with members of the pack. They were on their best behaviour in front of Billy Black and Old Quil; no grumbling now. Leah and Jake stood on either side of Billy like bodyguards.

Old Quil had his ritual gear and had made a small fire. He appeared to be making tea to Bella.

She whispered to Quil, "Is he making tea?"

"Yep."

"Not normal tea, Honey," added Embry.

"It's this freaky mushroom tea," added Quil. "Fuck knows, what is in it; leaves, bark, or animal droppings. It's like a Native American trip; he goes all 'altered states' on us… so he can see the truth of things, or so he tells me…"

"Are you nervous?" Bella asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "A little."

His grandfather frowned at him. Clearly there was nothing wrong with Old Quil's hearing.

"Blood," he announced.

Quil blinked. Old Quil waved the cup at them. "Oh, sorry," Quil apologised. He turned to Bella. "He needs a drop of blood from each of us." He looked at Old Quil to check. "All three?"

He nodded.

"Got a knife?" asked Embry.

Bella clutched at Quil's arm. "I'm not good with blood," she whispered. "I faint."

Embry and Quil both hugged her. "We need to do this, Honey," Embry comforted her.

Sam silently handed them a pocket knife. Quil hugged Bella's face in against his chest with one meaty arm and held her arm firmly in the other. Embry touched the knife to the end of her finger and pressed out a drop of her blood into the cup. Old Quil watched them silently. Then the boys added a drop each of their blood, too.

Quil stuck Bella's finger in his mouth and whatever he did with his tongue made her laugh.

Old Quil gestured at them and they stepped closer to him. He made them stand in a line in front of him; Bella was in the centre. He held the cup to his lips and threw it down in one go. Bella made an ewww face. They waited patiently for a couple of minutes.

"Timothy Leary," whispered Embry to her.

"Is dead…" she finished. Her mother had gone through a crystal phase listening to the Moody Blues.

Embry snorted. "No, no, no he's outside…"

"…Looking in," they both sang.

[Moody Blues song 'legend of a mind']

"Cut it out, you two," grizzled Quil.

"The tea will allow me to see the bindings between them," Old Quil announced in his wispy voice.

His eyes seemed to focus on the space between them. He reached out a bony hand and grabbed Bella. He pulled her away from the boys. They resisted trying to hang onto her, but it was obvious that they wanted to. They ended up about a metre apart at the three points of a triangle.

Old Quil waved his arm between them, as if he was trying to break a spider's web. He looked surprised and then waved between the others.

"What is it, grandfather?" asked Quil.

"It is like a living thing… strong; so strong and so flexible," the old man replied. "When I look at the other imprinted couples, I can see their bindings, but they can be pushed away; here it is as if it re-grows from the other sides as I try to push it. It is a braid; of three threads."

Quil frowned at him; as if he didn't want him to be trying to break his bindings at all.

"It is so strong," he continued. "Each is bound to the other two. No matter which way it stretched, the other two support the third. I have never seen anything like it."

"A triangle is stronger," commented Seth. "They want to use them in 3d architecture. They can support more weight than a rectangle you know."

"You weird me out sometimes Seth, you know that?" said Leah.

Old Quil was studying his grandson. "And it is yours; you are at the apex. But it is like a mini pack… and you are the mini alpha."

"What? Nothing mini about **me,"** blustered Quil.

Bella made some embarrassed snort noise and Embry rolled his eyes.

"Something you want to say, Bella?" asked Paul pointedly.

"No, lord no…" she blustered, and then she blushed like a tomato; waving her hand at her face.

Paul snickered wickedly. "We've all seen Quil naked, girl." The boys stepped in closer to her as if to protect her and glared at him.

"If Quil is the alpha, then Bella is the least dominant," Jake stated. "She's not dominant at all."

"Hey!" She looked offended.

"In wolf terms, Honey," Embry explained. "You do okay in human terms. You're here fighting for us… that means everything to us." He kissed her.

Old Quil looked speculative. He looked at Embry and then at Quil. They exchanged a glance. Quil shrugged.

"What?" he asked his grandfather.

"You do? With him?" He didn't say it.

"Yes. He's my imprint… I fuck him, he fucks me… we all fuck," Quil stated.

The old man smacked him up the back of the head. "Language boy," he reprimanded.

"Jeez grandpa!"

The old man lifted his hand again. Quil ducked.

"Look at it this way…" blustered Quil. "You should be happy. There's no way you are getting Quil Ateara VI out of this imprint relationship." He waved between himself and Embry.

"Maybe that's what Bella is for?" suggested Sam.

"What the…?" Bella stopped speaking, before she got smacked in the head by Old Quil, too. She folded her arms and looked unhappy. "Oh right; I'm just for breeding?"

"Welcome to my world," snorted Leah. Jake stroked a hand down her face and she smiled at him. She looked like she couldn't stop herself.

"Is there marking?" the old man asked.

"Marking?" Quil checked.

"Have you bitten either of them?"

"Yeah. I bit Embry on the weekend."

Embry instinctively put a hand to his neck. Old Quil peered up at the mark. "And her?"

"No, I haven't marked her, yet," Quil answered. But then his face lit up. "But **she** bit Embry too!" he exclaimed and poked at Embry's pectoral muscle. "See?"

Bella squirmed a little, as the whole pack looked at her. Paul looked like he was going to laugh again.

"So it is a true imprint?" Billy's stentorian tones rang out; bringing the chatter to an end.

"Oh, yes," stated old Quil.

"You keep looking at Embry for almost clarification Bella," Billy pointed out. "Do you realise you do that?"

"I'm more sure of Quil," she explained. "I'm nervous about Embry."

Embry looked unhappy about that.

"How do you mean?" Billy asked.

She smiled at them both. "I feel like Quil is mine, but that I am lucky to have Embry. So I check." She shrugged. Embry beamed at her now.

"But old Quil said you were bound to Embry too," Seth pointed out.

"Wait a second…" Bella said. "I'm not imprinted on Embry."

"No," agreed Embry.

The three looked at the old man.

"So the whole thing is not like a normal imprint?" Quil checked.

"She is bound to him, through you," he stated again. "The binding between them is strengthened from **you,** grandson. That is why you are the apex."

"So without me… they wouldn't be together?"

Old Quil looked as if he was thinking about it. And then he nodded his head. "The thread extends from you to them. If I try to stretch the thread between you and Embry, it reaches around from Bella. If I try to affect the bond between you and Bella it reaches through Embry." He studied his grandson with a thoughtful look. "You love them both, don't you?"

"Yes," Quil breathed. "Equally." He looked concerned suddenly. "What if something happens to me?" he asked in a much smaller voice.

Old Quil looked pained. "They all want to know that…" he grizzled. "Look at them, grandson. They are together. If anything happened to you; they would have each other. Don't need to drink hippie tea to see that!"

"Can I tell Charlie about the wolves?" Bella asked Billy. The pack made a nervous twitch.

Billy shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It is a tribal secret, Bella."

She glanced at Jake. He had blabbed everything on the beach that day to her; it was innocent but he had broken the tribal rules. He looked guilty.

"But…" she started. "How can I explain dating them both, without it?"

"I have known Charlie a very long time. He doesn't like to know too much information. Tell him as much of the truth as he needs to know."

"The truth?" Bella checked.

"That you cannot choose between them," Billy suggested. "That is the truth."

She smiled at Quil and Embry. "True," she agreed. "And bribe him with a vitamin R."

Billy chuckled. "If he asks me, I will back you up." He looked at three of them speculatively. "I think we need to talk too. Just you, Bella. Come and see me this week, sometime." It was almost a command. The boys exchanged a glance. They were still nervous about Billy de-nutting them for having sex in his house.

Bella nodded. She wanted to ask Billy how he could have just left her with Jake, as well. He had to be aware of the weekend; he had deliberately got Charlie out of the way by taking him deep sea fishing.

Jake and Leah crouched down and lifted each side of Billy's wheelchair. He managed to make it look regal; to be carried through the forest.

Embry and Quil hugged her between them.

"I have to go home," she whispered.

"We know," they chorused.

"And I don't think I can sneak you two into my room." She chuckled.

"Dammit," said Quil.

She put her hands on his face. "I'm sorry we only had a…" she glanced at old Quil nervously. "… a short assignation," she finished.

"Huh?" said Quil.

Embry chuckled. "My fault. I'll make it up to you, Quil," he offered.

"That'll work," said Quil.

"Will you be okay, Honey?" Embry asked.

"I'll miss you two. Probably be cold." They hugged her harder and kissed her face. They finally; obviously reluctantly let her go.

"Old Quil, I could drive you home," she offered.

He nodded. "Thank you, Bella."

He and Quil put the fire out safely and then they all walked back to her truck. The boys rode in the back. She remembered where Quil's house was, from the day that she had collected him at the side of the road and driven him home as she listened to his worries about his friends. That small act of kindness from her, had far reaching consequences.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: I wrestled with the imprint issue. I hate it - but here it gives them certainty and from my research on polyamory (the term for a relationship with more than two people), jealousy is the biggest issue. It is really hard for people to watch someone they love, be intimate with someone else. In simple terms, everyone wants to be someone's one and only. So here, the three can be certain of each other because of the imprint - I thought they needed that. They are going to have enough other crap to deal with. Oops, was that a spoiler?]**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ateara house.<strong>

Old Quil looked at Bella as she drove. "My wife's name was Molly Swan," he said.

"What?" she nearly swerved. "I-I never knew that."

"Clearly, we Ateara men have a thing for Swan women." He did the double eyebrow lift.

Bella, initially shocked, giggled. He was so like her Quil. "Molly? Her name was Molly?" she checked.

"Ask your father."

"I will. So was she a relative of mine?"

"A distant one."

"Wow." She pulled up at the Ateara house. She felt the truck shift as Quil and Embry jumped out of the back.

Quil appeared at her window. "I want you to come inside. Both of you. Just quickly," he pleaded. He dragged them in behind him. Embry was carrying old Quil's ritual stuff.

Quil called out as he went, "Mum! I have someone I want you to meet."

A black haired woman was dozing in a recliner. Quil turned off the television.

"I was watching that," she complained, as she rose to her feet.

"Were not. You were asleep," Quil argued. It sounded like a familiar exchange.

Quil waved a hand at Bella. "Bella Swan, this is Joy Ateara; my mum."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Ateara."

The woman gave Quil a look. "This is the one?" she asked.

It sounded to Bella as if, 'the one' had capital letters. She felt nervous, suddenly.

Embry's hand slid into Bella's from behind and she clutched at it like a drowning man to a life raft. She was meeting Quil's family and she wasn't sure she was ready.

Quil Squirmed. "Kind of… it's tricky. Isn't it grandfather?"

Old Quil nodded.

"Tricky?" Joy checked. She glanced between the Quils.

"Remember ages ago, I told you I felt for someone?"

"Y-yes…" his mother conceded.

"It seems that I've got two imprints. That makes me pretty special, eh?"

"Two?"

"She knows about the pack?" asked Bella quietly.

"Yes," Embry answered her.

"Who else?" Joy asked.

"Bella and Embry," Quil supplied. He waved at them standing together.

"Embry Call?"

"Is there another Embry?" Quil asked. "You know… the one standing right here…"

"But -" Joy started.

"I know," Quil interrupted. "He's a guy."

He looked at Bella and Embry. They were still holding hands.

"Q-Quil… I… I-I'm not s-sure what to say," his mother stuttered.

"Say you're happy for me, Mum," he pleaded.

She looked at the two nervous imprints, and then glanced back at her son. "You tried to prepare me, didn't you?"

Quil shrugged. "You weren't listening properly."

Bella realised that Quil had gone to see his Mum during the weekend and that he must have tried to tell her, what had happened.

"I got that you thought you had imprinted. I am sorry that I didn't quite comprehend, Quil. I just didn't think… that _this_ was what you meant," Joy tried to explain. She looked at her father-in-law for clarification.

"It is so strong. Between the three of them," he stated.

"Really?"

"They are bound. I have seen it."

"Oh."

"But Mum, Embry and I have been together for a while. I just never knew how to tell you that."

"I am so sorry Quil. You should be able to tell me anything." She hugged him.

"I just… couldn't find the words," he admitted.

"So how did this happen?" she asked.

"Quil is **my** imprint," Embry said. "But Bella is his."

"Oh my."

Old Quil patted Joy on the back. "She will be the mother of your grandchildren," he proclaimed.

"Eep," said Bella. She hadn't actually thought that far ahead. Both guys reached for her to comfort her. Joy watched. And then she seemed to pull herself together.

"And you're happy?" she asked her son.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He hugged her again and turned her to face the others.

"Look at them." He looked at them both standing nervously together; Bella still holding Embry's hand. "I adore them both," he said simply. His whole face lit up and his mother saw it.

"Yes," she said. "I can see that." She sighed heavily. "Well, welcome to the family, I guess… Embry **and** Bella." She studied them again. "So you all…?" then she stopped herself. She held her hands up in a surrender gesture. "No, don't tell me …I do **not** want to know."

She glanced at old Quil. "For goodness sake, I'll put the kettle on and I think I might need a whiskey too." She turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Cool," chattered Quil. "So hey Mum, can Embry stay the night?" He followed her.

"Quil Ateara," she groused. "You are pushing it, you know! You are still too young to have your…" she stopped, clearly searching for a word, "… friend, no… partner, stay the night."

"But Muuum…" whined Quil. "He's my _imprint_…"

Embry grinned at Bella as they followed them towards the kitchen.

"Embry Call," Joy asked, turning her attention to him. "Does your mother know where you are?"

"No," he admitted.

Quil was giving his mother his best puppy dog eyes.

"Not tonight, Quil. I really think Embry ought to go home tonight. You know what his mother is like," she explained.

"Oh Muuum," he whined.

She was banging pots around in the kitchen and ignoring him. "You've just spent all weekend together… **oh lord**," she exclaimed. "You did just…" Then she flapped her hands. "Don't want to know," she wailed. "Where's that whiskey, Dad?"

"She calls him 'Dad' because there were too many Quils," Embry whispered in Bella's ear. "He's really her father-in-law."

Old Quil silently passed her a glass. She took a hefty swig and put the glass down on the kitchen windowsill.

No one had moved. Joy glanced at Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella. This has all just caught me out a little," she apologised.

"It's okay Mrs Ateara. I still have to explain it to _my_ father… and he doesn't know about the pack."

"Oh dear. Yes, that will make it a little harder." She held her arms out to her. "Here," she offered, "let me give you a hug."

Bella wasn't really a huggy kind of person, but Quil's mum was irresistible. She realised when she hugged her that Joy was slightly shorter than she was.

"Welcome to the family," Joy stated. She released her with a final squeeze. "And call me Joy."

"Okay… Joy," she tried.

"Excellent! Now off you go, you two." She waved a hand at Embry and Bella. "You've got parents of your own to talk to." She looked at Quil.

"Thanks Mum." He hugged her. "You're the best."

"Go on." She waved them out of her kitchen. "While I get dinner on."

"Dinner… oh no," said Bella. "I forgot dinner for Charlie."

"Here, my first offering to my new… whatever you are." Joy dug around in the fridge and pulled out a Tupperware container of meatloaf. She handed it to Bella.

"Oh I couldn't," blustered Bella.

"Take it or I'll be offended," Joy threatened, with a smile. "Return the container the next time you are over here. I assume I will be seeing a lot of you."

Bella smiled. "I hope so." She stood there holding the container. "Thank you, Joy." She felt as if she ought to say something else. "I… don't know how to explain it… but I am… blessed to have them both." She looked nervously at the floor. "Thank you for being so understanding."

Joy sighed. "It is what it is, and I suspect there is no changing it." She looked at Old Quil. "Right, Dad?" Bella knew now, where Quil got his 'what's done is done' philosophy from.

"Correct."

"Blasted wolves," she grizzled as she turned back to the sink. "Go on… out!"

Quil grinned again. "I'll walk you to your car," he said.

"Good night Joy, Old Quil," Bella called, as Quil dragged her out the door.

He passed the meatloaf to Embry with one hand and pressed Bella up against the side of her truck. She melted into him. Her arms wrapping around him to clutch at his ass and hold him against her. "Quil… I don't think I can sleep without you," she whined. She was almost overcome by a need to lick his chest.

He kissed her. "One day, we'll all live together, and we'll all sleep in one giant bed in a big, warm, puppy pile. And nothing and nobody will ever keep us apart again."

"Just like we did for a couple of days," said Embry wistfully as he put the meatloaf inside her truck.

"Oh," she said. "That is so sweet. But first we have to get through High School and talk to our parents."

"Yeah," agreed Embry. "Really not doing that tonight."

"I have a better offer for you," Quil suggested.

Embry tilted his head and smiled at him.

"You promised," argued Quil. "You said you'd make it up to me."

"Did I?" checked Embry, his voice dropping to a lower register.

Quil gave him puppy eyes. Embry chuckled. "Your mother may be able to resist your puppy eyes, but I know I sure as hell can't."

"Oh, and I am going to miss out," Bella whined.

"You've had two helpings today already," Quil reminded her.

"Two?"

"Embry this morning…"

"God, was that this morning? It feels like a week ago."

"…and me this afternoon," Quil finished.

"So, it's your turn," Bella stated.

Quil pulled her head in towards him and whispered in her ear. "And Embry's nervous," he whispered.

"Can't he hear you?" she whispered back.

"Yes Quil, you dumbass. I can hear you both. Stop whispering."

Bella unwound herself from Quil and hugged Embry too. "I need to go home. Feed Charlie and have 'the talk'."

"I wish we could come with you," Embry said.

"Knowing Charlie, this one might be easier if you _aren't_ there. I can't imagine that the sight of the two of you will make it easier to explain."

"Yeah I suppose," admitted Embry.

She kissed them both goodbye and then they helped her into her truck. They patted her probably more than was strictly necessary as they did it. They stood together and watched her drive away until they couldn't see her anymore.

Quil held Embry's hand and walked backwards tugging him after him into the forest. He gave a quick glance towards his house.

"Quil?" checked Embry.

"Come on, Em. Just a quickie."

"What are you offering?" flirted Embry.

"Something I know you can't refuse," Quil stated.

"And that is?"

"A dick that tastes like Bella Swan," Quil replied with a smirk.

Embry laughed. They were in the trees by then and his hands were already reaching to undo Quil's cut offs. Quil leaned back against a tree and grabbed Embry; hauling him in to his mouth. They kissed, tongues plunging into each other's mouths.

Quil released him, then grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. Embry dropped to his knees in front of him. He slid his hands around Quil's already hard erection, pulling him all out and holding him steady for his eager mouth. He looked up at him and gave him a broad lick; from base to tip. "It does taste like her," he commented.

"Told ya," muttered Quil. He put a hand on Embry's head and pushed him back where he wanted him. Embry chuckled again.

"You in a hurry, Quil?"

"Yeah."

Embry buried his face in the short, coarse hairs at the base of Quil's cock and inhaled deeply. "Yeah… that's her," he commented. Embry lashed his tongue over Quil's cock.

"Heat… wet…" Quil muttered. "Yeah, Em, that's it… just like that."

Quil looked down at him and rocked forward slightly; almost involuntarily. Embry met his gaze and covered the head with his mouth. He lipped under the swollen head; holding the base firmly in his warm hand. Quil knew he couldn't deep throat him without preparation and he was happy in any case.

He stroked Embry's hair. Embry blinked at him then plunged his mouth down until his lips hit his own hand. He bobbed his head on Quil's rigid length; blowing and snorting as he drew breath. Then he started to suck forcefully. Quil's hips tilted as if to reach further and then the pressure and heat pushed him over the edge and he came hard. He closed his eyes. His last image before he burst, was of his imprint with his lips wrapped around his cock.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Driving away from the boys was one of the hardest things Bella had ever had to do. She had that queasy feeling in her stomach again. She just tried to think about the perfect world of Quil's dreams where they could all live together; the three of them.<p>

She sighed. So much to get through, before that could ever happen.

She really did doubt she could sleep without them tonight.

Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive; she was already late. She sent a heartfelt thanks to Quil's mum for the leftovers. Joy; she had to remember to call her Joy.

"Hey Dad," she called out as she let herself in and dumped her bag and keys.

"Hey kiddo. Where have you been?"

"You didn't see my note on the fridge? I just went out to La Push."

"Yeah I saw it… you don't usually do that on a school night," he commented.

"True," she agreed, without arguing with him or expanding. "So you finally got the boat back? What happened?"

"Engine trouble. Thank goodness Noah got out to collect us and brought some spare parts. I don't understand Billy, sometimes. If he knew the engine was having trouble, why did he go on a big trip?" he asked himself. "Just lucky I didn't have a court appearance or something important in my diary for today."

"They'd excuse you for being lost at sea, Dad."

"Yes, but delays like that are irritating for everyone involved. Having to refer the matter over to a later date, etcetera." He was digging in the fridge looking for another beer. "People have to travel in for court dates…"

"Well I'm glad you made it back in one piece." She kissed his cheek. "Let me get dinner on for you." She turned the oven on to reheat the meatloaf and pulled some potatoes out of the cupboard and threw them into the sink to wash. "So fish for dinner tomorrow night? A nice bit of halibut or something?"

"That's what else I don't understand," Charlie grumbled. "We would have been better off lake fishing at this time of the year."

"Oh well," she consoled him. "You can go fishing again next weekend. And make sure it **is** in a lake this time, so that you can swim to shore if need be."

He laughed. "True, true…" He wandered off back to the game on the television. Bella started washing potatoes.

Charlie sat at the table and Bella placed his dinner in front of him. He barely looked at it as he muttered his thanks, his eyes still scanning the newspaper, as he grabbed a fork and dug in. He chewed a little and then he stopped and looked at his plate.

"Is this Joy Ateara's meatloaf?" Charlie asked suddenly, through a mouthful.

"What the…" How on earth could he know? "Yes," Bella confessed.

"Whoa… how did you get that?" Charlie sounded astonished.

"Ahhh …she gave it to me." Bella was genuinely confused.

"**What**? You're kidding! Sue can't get the recipe out of her. It's driven her mad for years." Charlie took another mouthful. "Oh wow." He looked like he was having an orgasm.

Bella took a mouthful. "Damn. I need the recipe too," she exclaimed. She had never thought that meatloaf could be so delicious.

"She usually doesn't let it out of her sight. Why on earth did she give you some?"

"Aah," Bella delayed, as she desperately tried to think of a reason.

"You gonna marry her first born son?" Charlie joked.

Well if that wasn't an opening handed to her on a platter. "Kind of…" she confessed.

"I'm sorry? Isn't he rather young?" Charlie asked. "What is he… twelve?"

"Twelve?" Good Lord! Now there was a thought. How old _was_ Quil? "No, no, he's Jacob's age." She thought. She hoped.

"Really? I thought he was littler than that."

"She only has the one son, and he's anything but little. Quil Ateara the fifth."

Charlie was just looking at her. "Isabella," he prompted. He gave her his best cop glare; it was blinding.

"What?" she blustered.

"What do you mean, by you are 'kind of' going to marry her son?" her father pressed.

"Quil and I are kind of dating?" she tried. Her voice went up at the end.

"Is that a question? You aren't sure if you're dating? Is he playing hard to get?" he joked.

"No. I'm sure. I'm dating Quil Ateara… and…" she stopped; fiddling with her flatware nervously.

"And?" Charlie prompted.

"**And** I'm dating Embry Call."

"Embry?" Charlie actually put his fork down. He paused. "I thought you were going to say something like … '_and_ we are gonna get married' or '_and_ I'm pregnant or something'."

"Oh holy crow… no!" She made a mental note to buy a pregnancy test just in case they had super strong swimmers on mating weekend too. Just to set her mind at ease.

"Two boys at the same time?" Charlie checked.

"Y-Yes."

"Is it a competition?"

"What? No. Who has competitions like that?"

"They do it in the movies," Charlie blustered.

Bella tried to eat her dinner.

Charlie studied his only daughter. "Two guys. You're really dating two guys?"

"Yes. And they are friends, so before you ask, yes, they know about each other."

"When did this happen?"

"On the weekend… we all stayed at Jake's place…" She hoped it sounded like Jake was there too. He didn't need to know the details of exactly _how_ they all got together. "They are friends of Jake's, and I have known them for a while… since I …" How did she describe her zombie phase? Also Charlie didn't know about the motorbikes and all those trips to the emergency room with Jake. "…since I started spending some time with Jake, out at the Rez."

She looked up to see Charlie still studying her. He looked as if he didn't recognise her. Bella suspected it was the look as if he was trying to tell if she had had sex. "You knew I was staying at the Black's house for the weekend," she argued.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "With **Jake**. He might worship the ground you walk on, but you have never thought of him like that."

What the…? Poor Jake was the _only_ person who couldn't see it.

"I heard a rumour today…" he started quietly. "About something like this. I had dismissed it, but…"

Bella just blushed. "L-Lauren hates me," she explained. "And Jessica Stanley and by extension, her mother."

"The woman ought to have a brain of her own. There's enough adult gossip in this town without resorting to teenage gossip as well," Charlie muttered.

"Yeah," she agreed, with a heartfelt sigh.

"And you spent the weekend at La Push while I was out at sea," Charlie added.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"So you were there last night, as well?" he pressed. He hadn't started shouting yet; it was almost scarier.

"Yes." There was no point pretending otherwise, now.

"With them?"

"Please Dad." She blushed again.

"You're eighteen. I can't stop you," he stated, although he looked as if he wished that he could. "Were you safe?" he asked; looking like he would blush as badly as she was.

"Had the shot." She couldn't even bring herself to say the word 'contraceptive' to her father.

"I don't know what to say, Isabella…" He shook his head. He took a fortifying gulp of his beer. Then he frowned. "Wait a second… I was out at sea. In a boat that has engine trouble." He gave her a far more penetrating look now. "Well, I'll be…" he breathed. "Tribal business," Charlie muttered.

Bella almost squeaked. "**What**?"

"Every time something weird happens on that reservation and I ask Billy about it, he goes all 'tribal business' on me… and believe me, over the years I have seen and heard some weird stuff. Harry, Quil and Billy were my best friends when I was growing up. But this isn't tribal business; this is **my** daughter," Charlie stated. "And she appears to be dating not one Quileute, but TWO, after one weekend spent out on the rez… tribal business my ass." That vein in his forehead started to pulse.

She didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent.

"Did you drink anything? Herbal teas? Smoke anything?" Charlie asked.

"NO. Yeesh Dad. What is it, with the third degree?"

He dug his fork into the meatloaf now as if he needed to kill it first. "Billy and I are going to be having words…"

He stopped suddenly and looked at her again. "IS it tribal business?" he demanded.

She opened her mouth. She didn't know what to do. She hated lying to her father, but she was kind of bound by the pack secrets.

Charlie didn't wait for her to answer him; he could tell from her delay in replying. "There's my answer," he stated. "I'll be making time for a little drive out to La Push tomorrow," he threatened. "I want to look into his eyes, while he tries to weasel his way out of this one."

Bella looked panicked now. "You… you…"

"Bells?"

"But I didn't **say** anything," she protested.

"You don't need to… look at you!" he waved a hand at her. "And how big are these two?" he asked suddenly. "Bigger than Jake?"

"No, Jake's the biggest of them."

"Biggest of what?" Charlie asked perceptively.

"Ahhh," delayed Bella. "The biggest…." She desperately tried to think quickly. "The biggest of his friends," she finished lamely.

"Uh huh."

"You can't cross examine me!" she argued.

"Of course I **can**! I'm your father. It's part of my statement of duties, along with enforcing curfew times and shooting anyone who tries to climb in your window at night."

Oh, dear God. She had better send them a text to tell them not to try to climb in her window. "Daaad!" she wailed. "How could anyone climb in my window?"

But he wasn't listening. "I **knew** I should have cut that tree down… the minute they said it was a baby girl… I was gonna go home and cut that damn tree down… but no… Renee said no…bloody hippies and their bloody love of nature…"

"Molly Swan," Bella desperately tried.

"Pardon?" Charlie stopped his monologue about nature lovers and trees, long enough to ask.

"Old Quil said he was married to Molly Swan. Was she like a relative of ours, or something?"

Charlie looked puzzled. "I had forgotten that. She'd be your great aunt or great great or whatever… the sister of your grandparents or is it great grandparents; I lose track of that stuff. She was a rebel by all accounts. Married for love." He took another swig of his beer and gave her a penetrating glance. "Oddly, as I remember the story, she met a guy one weekend out at La Push and never came back. Went against her whole family; gave up everything for him."

"Oh."

"Maybe, I'm lucky you came back at all, eh?"

She moved her dinner around on her plate and shifted uneasily on her chair. She couldn't answer that one.

Charlie continued, "And in those days… marrying a Native American was a big deal. It must have been the 1950's early 1960's; before the civil rights movement. Plenty of people never spoke to her again." Another swig of beer. "Of course," he added. "It must have been just as hard for her on the reservation. Plenty of Quileute these days still don't approve of marrying HO-quahts."

She had never even thought about that! It was bad enough that she was dating two guys; but she was taking up two wolves as well. Their whole tribal history was based on those legends and she was bound to two of them. How would the Ateara name continue? She hadn't expanded the tribal breeding tree, so much as pruned it down.

"What? You look like you've just thought of something," Charlie prompted.

Old Quil had told Joy that she would have her grandchildren.

"I-I hadn't even thought about the racism issue."

"And it goes both ways," Charlie added. "That's assuming, that I am still halfway okay with you even dating two guys, no matter what colour, shape or size they are… they could be purple or pink with polka dots, but if they are dating my daughter I want to meet them." He stopped and shook his head. "And I can't even believe, I just **said** that."

"Another beer?" Bella asked. "Wait a second, Dad. Didn't **you** meet Mum out at La Push one weekend? Summer time on First Beach, wasn't it?"

"Ahhh, yeah," he admitted. "So?"

"Well, there you go," she said. "Like father, like daughter."

"Uh huh." He pointed his beer bottle at her. "Nothing like what you've got yourself into. Two Bells. **Two**. Don't expect me to be happy about that."


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>The rest of their dinner passed in a weighty silence. Bella didn't know what to say to him and Charlie seemed to be sulking. She washed up silently and left him to his game. She had school tomorrow, she packed her bag and looked at her diary.<p>

Her phone rang where she had it thrown on the bed. It was Quil.

"_You okay?"_

"Yes."

"_You told him?"_

"Yes."

"_You sure you're okay?"_

"I… don't know how to describe it, Quil. He was so disappointed."

"_Did he shout at you?"_

"Oddly, no and that was almost worse." She fiddled with the quilt with her fingers. "He mentioned racism. Are there people who won't like you dating a white girl…? I think he called it a hokwat… I think… it was something like that."

She could hear Quil sigh through the phone. "_Some_," he admitted.

"Oh. Like whom?"

"_Like Embry's mother,_" he admitted.

"That sounds about right. I am **really** sure that I do not want to meet her."

"_Yeah. I know what you mean."_

"Speaking of mothers… yours is a gem."

"_Yeah she is. Why?"_

"Charlie recognised her meatloaf."

Quil laughed.

"No seriously, Quil. It helped. You have to thank her again for me."

"_I'll tell her."_ He paused. _"She likes you."_

"I'm glad. That will make some things easier."

There was a silence while they both listened to each other breathe.

"_I miss you already," Quil sighed._

"Yeah I miss you too," she confessed. "Oh, I should warn you. Charlie says he will shoot anyone who climbs in my window."

"_Did he now?"_

"I think he means it, too."

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

"Don't even try it," she threatened.

"_I wasn't going to… really, I wasn't,"_ Quil cajoled.

"Didn't Embry already look after you?" she asked.

"_Yes."_

"Is he okay? Do you think? I worry about him."

"_Yeah, I worry about him too."_

Another silence.

"We talked. When you went to visit your mum. He said he can't tell her the secret, because she's not Quileute."

"_She's Makah, from up further west; from Neah Bay."_

"He said if the tribal council wanted her to know, that they would have told her."

"_Yeah. We've had that argument before too."_

"Can Sam tell her?"

"_Are you kidding? The whole pack wants to tell her. __**Embry**__ won't let us."_

"Oh for heaven's sake," she blustered. "What is wrong with him? Why doesn't he want her to know?"

"_Honestly, I'm not sure. He told me that his mum feels bad enough for him being fatherless. She doesn't need to know that his father gave him the wolf gene too."_

"It's her choice to leave him fatherless. Surely she could have dated or remarried or something?"

"_Yeah. Good point."_ He sighed again. _"I don't understand her. I just know that she makes his life hell."_

"She's not going to take it well, is she? Us three dating? You and Embry being together."

"_No. She won't."_

"We'll just have to make sure we are there for him… if and when it happens."

"_I think I hate her,"_ Quil confessed.

"If she hurts Embry…" Bella threatened.

"_Whoa… watch it there, girl,"_ Quil chuckled. _"I agree. Just in case you were wondering, but Embry has made it worse for himself. If he had told her about the wolves earlier, then he could have explained imprinting to her. I'm not saying she would accept it any easier, but it might lessen the blow a little. Now she'll get it all in one, big pile… and that is never a good option."_

"True… I just want to look after him… make sure he is okay."

"_I know, Bells, I know."_

"I have to go. I have school tomorrow."

"_I wish I could come out and see you."_

"I still don't know how I will sleep without you."

"_Use extra blankets."_

She chuckled.

"_You need to call Embry, too,"_ Quil reminded her.

"I'll do that."

"_That's the only reason I am getting off the line, by the way. Otherwise I'd lie here and listen to you fall asleep."_

"Awww. That is so romantic."

" _Yeah it kind of was, huh?"_ he sounded surprised.

"I love you, Quil."

"_Love you too, Bells."_

They hung up. It almost hurt her to do it. She really was going to miss them. After a mere two nights sleeping in their arms, she didn't know what to do with herself.

She laid out what she was going to wear for school tomorrow. She hoped the slut sneezing would have abated, but she knew better than to count on it. She suspected that a large part of it related to the Cullens. People had resented the fact that she, and only she, had ever attracted the attention of the ever so perfect and extraordinary Cullens.

It had not done her any favours, once they had left. Without her.

She brushed her teeth and said goodnight to Charlie. Well, she called it down the stairs. She wasn't brave enough to face him again. She checked her alarm and crawled into bed before calling Embry.

"_Hello?"_ He sounded out of it. Maybe she had woken him up.

"Oh, sorry… did I wake you?" She could hear him yawn.

"_I don't mind."_

"Well, I'm sorry anyway. What are you doing asleep so early?"

"_I've had trouble sleeping lately, but I guess I wore myself out on the weekend,"_ he chuckled.

"Yeah, right. Maybe you just feel better?"

"_Why?"_

"We sorted some stuff out…" she tried.

"_You think my life is all sorted out, Bella?"_

"No," she conceded. "But you've made some big steps."

He snorted. _"You've been talking to Quil."_

"Of course. He just hung up." She wanted to share his cute romantic line with Embry, but then she wasn't sure it was appropriate. Do you discuss with boyfriend B, what boyfriend A says? She still had a lot of stuff to work out in this relationship. She shifted uneasily, moving her pillow behind her.

"_Are you in bed already too?"_ Embry asked.

"How could you know that?"

"_I can hear the bedclothes moving."_

"I will never get over the freaky skills you guys have."

"_Pity phones don't have smello-vision or whatever you call it."_

"Uh huh."

"_I've got a free period tomorrow,"_ Embry suggested.

"Meaning what?"

"_I could run to Forks. Just to check on you…"_

"You don't have to do that."

"_What if I want to? And Quil will be happier if one of us sees you."_

"He can't come?"

"_Not on a Tuesday… but I'm pretty sure he could make it up on Wednesday."_

"Will that be enough?" she asked in a tiny voice. "For us all?"

"_I don't know, Honey. But it's a start."_

"I … just don't know when I can see you guys … you know… properly," she whispered the last word.

"_Honey, don't worry about us; we'll be okay. We are worried about you. With that shit at school and Charlie and everything."_

"And I'm worried about you."

"_We did pretty well on the weekend. That will see us through for a while,"_ he suggested. _"And we have each other."_

"So tomorrow?" she checked.

"_I think you might need a hug."_

She blinked quickly. "You are so sweet. You'd run all the way to Forks, just to give me a hug?"

She could hear him smile. _"Yeah. For you."_

"I love you, Embry."

"_Love you too, Honey."_

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Count on it."_

She hung up.

"I am going to spend double the time a normal teenage girl does on the phone with her boyfriend," she grizzled.


	30. Chapter 30

**30. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

Charlie woke up early. He had not slept well; tossing and turning and worrying about his only daughter. He got up and got dressed in his uniform and munched some toast. He made the trek out to La Push to visit his best friend.

He let himself in and arrived to find Billy trying to get himself out of bed. Charlie helped him out and watched as he manoeuvred his chair around the tiny house. He remembered when Billy had been a fisherman; he had run his boat out of the harbour every day and had been an impressive physical guy. All that lifting and hauling had kept him in great shape. It was so frustrating to see him struggle just to get around.

Charlie made them both coffees.

"Where's Jake? He usually helps you get up," Charlie noted.

"He's kind of … not living here, right now," Billy admitted.

"Why? Where is he?" Charlie knew that Jake was all the nursing Billy got, most days. He didn't like him not being here.

"He's staying at Sue's."

"Sue's? Why is he staying there?" Charlie made a note to himself to call Sue and find out what was going on.

"He's staying with Leah," Billy admitted.

"Leah?" Charlie gave him a look. "Seems kind of sudden. He was head over heels for Bella last month. And Leah was still hung upon Sam Uley." Charlie gave a snort. "Don't tell me… it happened on the weekend…"

Billy said nothing.

"The weekend…" Charlie started. "You know, that is kind of appropriate given that I came out here to discuss with you, what happened on the weekend."

Billy watched his friend but didn't reply.

Charlie continued, "I don't _know_ what happened on the weekend. But it seems kind of odd to me that your son is unexpectedly dating Leah Clearwater, and my daughter tells me that she now has two boyfriends." He stopped suddenly. "She tells me, she is dating two guys. Not that I have met either of them yet. **Two Quileute guys.** My daughter is **not** a freak, Billy. And it's already the talk of the town."

"And this all happened on the weekend." Charlie suddenly looked furious. "You got me out of the way. You made sure I was stuck on that damn boat."

No response from Billy.

"And if someone had done the same thing to your daughters? What would you have done, Billy?"

Still nothing.

"Somehow I get the idea that she has been tricked into, or caught up in something she is too young to understand."

"She understands more than you know, Charlie. She always did," Billy said.

"You saying I don't know my daughter?"

Billy's eyes looked concerned. He still didn't reply.

Charlie blustered, "I wanted to shout at her. I wanted to insist she never see them again. But I couldn't. She's been so damned _**fragile**_." He glared at his friend.

"And she was most insistent that she hadn't told me _anything_ and she hadn't. All she was really concerned about was protecting the tribe. The minute I said tribal business, she got all clammed up on me. Watching my daughter twitch like a nervous druggie under cross examination is not something I thought I would ever see."

He rubbed at his face.

"How did Sam find her that night?"

Billy didn't reply.

"You remember that night; the night the Cullens left? I have seen some awesome trackers in my time… but I have **never** seen anyone walk into the forest with nothing; and I mean **nothing**. He didn't even have shoes on, Billy. No map, no water, no radio, no compass and he walked out again with my daughter in his arms, like he had just found her twenty metres down the road."

Billy didn't blink.

"I didn't question it at the time, because I was just so damned glad to see her in one piece. But it was not _**normal**_."

"And this isn't the first time some woman has got bound up with the Quileute after one weekend or night or whatever. She mentioned the name of Molly Swan; for one. She says Old Quil told her they were married. I mean,** I **had even forgotten that."

He rose to his feet. He needed to pace.

"So what is my daughter doing talking with Old Quil? What possible reason would she have for discussing ancient history with him? He isn't exactly in her age bracket."

He strode around the tiny kitchen. His hand slapped down on the kitchen counter with force.

"**My daughter!"** he shouted. "My only daughter. I nearly lost her! She sat around like a goddam zombie for four months because of that Cullen boy. She had nightmares so bad, she screamed in her sleep. And I have only just got her back and now she is involved in freaky tribal stuff, Billy. I am not an idiot; I know your tribe has its secrets. And I know that **you** of all people can't tell me what they are. But if **my** daughter is involved… I want the truth."

Jake froze in the forest. He was still phased and he could hear every word. He had come to help his father get ready for the day and he had seen Charlie's patrol car. He listened carefully and crept closer. Sam was still phased, too and he could hear it from Jake's wolf broadcast. Sam sent him a thought to keep listening. Bella was pack now and this could concern them.

"Is this about the Cullens?" Charlie asked. "You were the happiest I have ever seen you when the town lost the best doctor it had ever had. The man didn't seem to sleep with the amount of hours he put in at that place! He performed miracles for this town."

"He was good for Forks," Billy conceded.

"But not for _you_! Not good enough for your tribe. And your tribe followed your lead, didn't they, Billy? You boycotted Forks Hospital and so did they. I know you hated him. I **know** you made Jake drive you to Port Angeles, to the Olympic Medical Centre for your treatment."

Billy blinked slowly.

"And I never knew why. Bella told me you sent Jake to her prom, to tell her you were _watching_ her. What the fuck, Billy? You couldn't use a phone? You had to try and ruin her big night? After she'd just got out of hospital and everything and she still had her leg in a cast! It was **weird,** Billy!"

"And it's not like you. You just seemed to lose your common sense where the Cullens were concerned. God knows, I wasn't that happy about them either. Besides seeming honestly odd, they made the hairs on my neck rise… but they tried to fit into the town. Dr Cullen did good things. They held amazing functions at that house for the kids and donated a pile of money to local charities."

"But my daughter had more accidents once she got involved with Edwin, than she had ever had before. Although her capacity to hurt herself is legendary… there was just something… something I couldn't put my finger on, but I was too caught up in those murders… I lost friends too and that always makes it harder to do my job. So I probably left her alone a little too much." He paused. "Left her with him."

"It's not your fault, Charlie," Billy tried to comfort his friend. How could he tell him what the Cullens were? How people had died just because they were here, and had attracted more of their kind.

Charlie glared at him. "But you? You hated them with a blind hatred that I didn't think you were capable of. I've known you almost my whole life and I have NEVER seen you behave like that before," Charlie stated.

"The Cullens seemed to be good law abiding citizens. But you hated them and you weren't alone. That night they left and Bella was lost in the forest and Sam Uley found her, the Quileute were lighting celebratory bonfires on the cliffs. And that whole stage when Jake went weird and wouldn't see Bella. I **know** you had something to do with that too. Telling her Jake couldn't be her friend anymore."

Charlie looked at his friend as if he didn't recognise him. "She just cried and cried."

Jake twitched outside. He remembered how distraught she was, when she had come out to see him.

Charlie continued, "I always gave you advice about the twins; I listened to you whenever you had worries about how to deal with the girls after Sarah died. As a sole parent, it's really hard Billy. You know that."

"I remember," Billy said.

"I don't even know these guys. I guess that could be a good thing. At least they aren't trouble, like that Lahote boy. I know the Atearas but I've never heard of emery board, nail file or whatever his damn name is…"

"Embry," Billy corrected.

Charlie paced some more. "It is _**not**_ normal for her to date two guys; it just isn't. Should I ban her from coming out here? I can't even do that! She's eighteen and she'd just threaten to leave home. God knows, she is pig headed enough. Gets that from her damn mother." He glanced at his friend. "And you are sitting there doing the 'tribal business' thing… actually you aren't even doing that! You're saying **nothing at all** and it's not good enough. I thought you were my friend."

"I'm sorry Charlie," Billy whispered.

"**That's it? I'm sorry? **That is all you are going to say? We were there for each other… when Quil drowned, when Sarah died in that car crash," Charlie shouted. "When Harry had the heart attack..."

Billy thought about that time. If Quil had been a wolf, he would have survived the storm and the boat sinking. He could have swum to shore. Billy and Harry had had many a drunken debate about that. But Charlie didn't know that. They had had to keep secrets from their best friend for a **long** time. The same way that Jake and Embry had to keep Quil Jnr. out of the loop until he too, phased and joined the pack.

As children, he, Harry and Quil IV had wanted to be superheros. The innocence of childhood. They had thought that it would be epically cool to be able to turn into a wolf and run faster than a bird could fly. They had no idea. His heart ached as he saw the violent, and often unwelcome things, the change had wrought in the children of his tribe. The Clearwaters still felt that they had killed their father. He didn't need to see inside their heads to understand that. They were all so young. Even Sam was just twenty.

The first time he had seen Jake phase, he was unsurprised to see that his wolf had taken on the same russet fur as his great grandfather's.

One of his earliest childhood memories was being held in his father's arms while he watched his wrinkled, stooped grandfather explode into a giant russet-coloured wolf, along with his two best friends, Quil Ateara II and Levi Uley. All three seemed ancient to Billy although they can't have been that old; their wolf forms were aged too, with grizzled muzzles and stiff joints. Yet he remembered them making a noise like laughter, as they went for one last run together through the woods.

How could he tell Charlie, that his own daughter had made him promise NOT to tell Charlie about the Cullens? She knew what they were and had still dated one of them. She had dated _a vampire_. He had tried to talk her out of it and she had one-upped him; she had known more about the treaty than he had expected. She had argued that they had never set foot on the reservation and their 'unpleasant' reputation was undeserved. They didn't hunt people. But their mere presence started the change in his tribe and in his children.

She hadn't told her father about that. She was unlikely to tell him she was dating two werewolves. He came back to himself to find Charlie still staring at him.

"Where did you just go?" Charlie asked him.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. It's all I can say," Billy sounded heartbroken now.

Charlie just stared at him. "You're my best friend… the only one I have left…" his voice cracked. "And you are lying to me. And something tells me you have lied to me for **my whole life.**"

He turned and left before he shot something.

Jake waited until the car had started, before phasing back and sliding carefully in the back door. He looked at his father with his head bowed as he sat in his wheel chair.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Billy sighed heavily and wiped at his eyes. "Yes. I will be in a minute."

"I'm sorry I was late."

"It's okay, Jake," his father replied. "Did you hear it all?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"You did the best you could, Dad."

"I always worried… when you were born. I worried that one day you would be a shifter like my grandfather. I saw him, you know. Have I ever told you that?"

"No."

"He was red; the same shade as your fur. They were old. He and Quil II and Levi Uley went for one last run together. My father took me to see it. So that I would know the legends were true. So that I would know my heritage. And yours."

"It's okay, Dad."

"I thought about taking you away. About letting you grow up somewhere else. But I thought, if we ran into vampires… you would need a pack… people who understood."

"You couldn't have left the tribe leaderless, Dad."

"No," he sighed. "That too. But right now Jake, I might feel like a good leader… but I feel like a very poor friend."

"Bella's pack now," Jake whispered. "Can't we tell him?"

"No, Jake we can't."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"I understand Jake. Your sense of smell makes it hard for you to be here."

"And its Bells… you know? It's somehow worse that it is her; that she is all I can smell. And now I know that _they_ were together… and I never knew, Dad. How did I _not_ know that Quil and Embry were having sex? You think you're a bad friend, but I wasn't much better."


	31. Chapter 31

**31.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella did need the extra blankets. Once she had made her bed as hot as a sauna, she could sleep.<p>

When she got up Charlie was gone. She showered and dressed and ate some breakfast. Her feet dragged; she really did **not** want to go to school. But she knew that if she hid; if she bowed her shoulders and looked guilty, that they would win. And she wasn't going to give them that. And Embry had promised he would be there, so she couldn't stay at home and hide. She packed her own lunch rather than risk buying it in the cafeteria.

She could do it.

She was almost to her truck when she remembered her iPod. She unlocked the house and took it with her. It was against school rules, but if she could blot out the noise with music, it might be easier too. Loud angry music.

She drove to school thinking about her boys and sending them good wishes for the day. She parked in her usual spot. There were already a small group of football jocks waiting for her in the car park. She knew they didn't hang there normally; so it must be for her benefit.

They all did the predictable thing; grabbing their groins and cat calling. Asking her if she could take the whole team or just the Offence. She ignored them.

She hoisted her back pack on her shoulder, stared at the school and tried to channel someone larger and angrier. Like maybe Quil. "Bring it!" she growled at the school.

Her locker had been decorated for her. She felt like holding her hand up to measure the inked penises; they really didn't match up to her real ones, but decided it wouldn't help her. She scratched at the marker with a fingernail but it looked permanent; maybe alcohol and a scourer would shift it?

The slut sneezing was worse. It seemed as if the people who hadn't heard the story yesterday had been well and truly filled in by now.

Angela looked so upset for her. She sat with her at recess, but Bella begged off at lunch and said she'd sit outside.

It was raining. That light endless rain that beaded onto your clothes and seemed to saturate them more.

She looked up when she saw him come out of the forest. Her heart literally leapt at the sight of him. He jogged over to her.

"Oh, Honey," Embry sympathised. He reached down picked up her bag, and then scooped her up and carried her off. She snuggled into him and felt like crying; which was odd, because she had managed the day so far without a tear. The school was a bundle of buildings, seemingly built with no plan and no design. It was Washington State; it rained almost every day and they didn't have connected buildings? Or walkways between them? It had always puzzled her.

Embry found a part where the wide eaves kept the ground dry. He sat down with his back against the wall and arranged her, straddled on his lap. His big hand rubbed up and down her back. He kissed her forehead. She buried herself in him. Inhaling deeply and trying not to sob like a tragic. She kept running her hands over the damp skin of his body.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Am now," she mumbled.

"How are you going to keep doing this?"

"It's only day two; it'll stop eventually." She hoped.

"I dunno."

"You can hear them can't you?"

"Y-yes."

"They drew dicks on my locker, but they weren't big enough."

He chuckled. His long fingers dug under her clothing until his hand slipped inside and made contact with her skin. He made a small pleased noise. She pressed her chest more firmly against his.

She sighed.

"I had a thought… what if I'm pregnant after that weekend?"

"You don't smell pregnant; not that I am entirely sure what that smells like, but I would assume your scent would change. And how will you buy a test without making the gossips start up again?"

"You kidding? They haven't stopped yet."

"Guess you'll have to wait then, and you know…"

"Pray I get a period?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"How's Jake?"

"Still upset. He moved out; can't stand the smell."

"Oh no. Who's looking after Billy?"

"Jake is, but he just said he can't sleep there. He goes to Leah's."

"And Sue is okay with that?"

"She has to be. She's on the tribal council. She knows, at least."

"And I can't imagine that separating Leah from her mate would make anyone's life easier."

Embry chuckled. "No." He paused. "Leah's happier though."

"Good. That must make Sam and by association, everyone else's life easier."

"Yeah. Happy Sam equals happy pack."

Embry sniffed at her. "You need to eat. Did you pack your lunch today?"

"It weirds me out, you know. The way you can smell everything."

"I know. But we want you to look after yourself."

She knew he meant him and Quil. "Fine," she huffed. "Where's my bag."

He sat forward a little to pull her bag out and their faces were suddenly really close together. She couldn't help herself; she nuzzled at his cheek. His head shifted a touch and he captured her mouth. It started as a gentle brush of lips but it took seconds to turn into more. He pulled his head away and frowned at her.

"No!" he said.

She frowned back at him. "Why not?" she grizzled.

"Bella, do you really think it will help if someone catches you having sex on school grounds?"

She almost pointed out that Quil would do it, but it seemed like a very bad idea to compare them right now. She folded her arms and humphed at him.

"Honey?" he checked. "You know I'm right." He rubbed the top of her arms, and then reached up so that his hands cradled her face. "Even if **not** doing it is the hardest thing for me, right now," he confessed. His dark eyes looked so sincere.

"Really?" she checked. Oddly that confession made her feel better. She smiled at him. "Sorry Embry." He passed her a sandwich from her bag. She offered him the sandwich and he took a bite but pushed it back at her.

"Cuddle and you eat," he ordered.

"Are you sure? You're always hungry."

"I'll get something at home later." He tucked her in against him.

"You like cuddling?" Bella had a vague idea that most guys didn't.

"Don't get many," he said.

Ouch. That made her heart hurt. "Cuddling it is, then." She pressed herself against him and nibbled at her sandwich. He rested his chin on the top of her head. He was so warm.

"So Quil is the only person who hugs you?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah. And his mum."

She decided that she really didn't like Embry's mother.

"What about your mum?" he asked her. "Tell me about her."

"She's a hippie. She's really artistic and smart, but not academic. She's just really flighty; doesn't stick at anything for too long. And she makes hopeless life decisions. Honestly our life got so much better when I started doing the budget and the bookkeeping. I think I was about ten."

"Ten?" he repeated. "I cannot imagine her with Charlie."

"I know what you mean, I can't really either. I mothered _her_. And she was a mother so young."

"So she looks like your sister?" he chuckled.

"We do look alike, but she has these big blue eyes."

"I like your big brown ones."

"I've got Charlie's eyes."

"How on earth did they meet?"

"She was a real Californian flower child. She didn't get on with her own mother. So after she finished High School, she worked a heap of temporary jobs until she had saved enough to move out. It must have been the summer after that, she and some friends decided to do the pacific coast road trip."

"In a kombi?"

"Yeah probably." She laughed.

"They camped on First Beach. Met Charlie, and I guess his other partners in crime, in those days; Quil, Harry and Billy. She told me she liked him instantly because he was so different to anyone she had dated before. He was serious and responsible, yet funny and kind."

"Opposites attract?" Embry suggested.

"They were too unalike. She felt trapped eventually. Charlie's parents were ill and the weather here got to her. I was born in September and they were divorced by the next March."

"So you were just six months old," he breathed.

"She didn't date for ages, but she always managed to get herself into these heavy situations. Eventually she met Phil. He's much younger than her, but he adores her. They got married when I was seventeen; just before I moved here."

She had finished her sandwich by then. "What about your mum?" she ventured.

"She's Makah. She moved here when she was pregnant with me. She hasn't had any long term relationships. The minute they look like getting too close, she pushes them away. She works at the small souvenir shop on First Beach at La Push."

"So she moved here…" she stopped. She wasn't sure how to ask that.

"I assume she was following my father. He has to be Quileute right?"

"Right. With the shifting 'n all."

"Maybe he had gone too, by the time she got to La Push," Embry guessed.

"And she couldn't go home?"

"I think she burnt all her bridges."

"Young and pregnant. Ouch." She hugged him harder. "At least you have good friends like Quil and Jake."

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "But Jake's being weird now."

"Oh no. Should I phone him? Talk to him?"

Embry chuckled. "Haven't you told him off, enough?"

"Hey, I was just protecting my boys."

"Yeah. Yeah, you were."

The bell rang; warning of the end of lunch. She sighed heavily and rubbed at his bare chest with her fingers.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"I know." He put his hand over her fingers and squeezed a little. "Quil wants to visit you after school. He'll be at your house. Will that be okay?"

"Yes. For more cuddling?" she asked mischievously.

He laughed. "I doubt it; it's Quil."

She laughed.

He stood; easily lifting her and depositing her on her feet.

"I can do this," she stated.

"I just wish you didn't have to." He hugged her again. And then he kissed her. He couldn't help himself. He pushed her away in the end with a curt, "Go."

She went. She had to look back. She gave him a little wave as she walked away from him. He beamed at her. That smile alone would have got her through the rest of the day; she was untouchable now.


	32. Chapter 32

**32. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>[AN: I don't often pimp fics, but this one just doesn't have enough readers. And it is a very interesting premise. Audreyii has rewritten Twilight in a gender swap scenario. Jake &amp; Edward are girls and Bella is a boy. It's really well done.<p>

www. fanfiction s/7743817/1/Boys_with_Girlfriends

Just remove the spaces. Check it out, if it sounds like your thing.]

* * *

><p>When Bella drove up to her home, there was an extremely welcome sight on her front porch. It was Quil. He was sitting on the step; stretched out with his feet in front of him, his ankles crossed and leaning back on his elbows. He was shirtless of course. And just the sight of him made her feel warmer.<p>

He was wearing a battered old pair of runners and some cut-offs.

His eyes were closed and his head tilted back; soaking up the last rays of the sun that had finally made an appearance late in the day, but she knew that he had heard her; as if the truck was silent. He just smiled. She smiled as well in an echo. Her heart made that skip movement, just as it had when she had seen Embry arrive at school.

She clambered out of her truck, trying to stay calm and slow. She held her bag in front of herself like a shield. She leaned her back against her truck and studied him. He was mouth-watering. The way he was leaning displayed his body for her perusal. She waited, doing her best to play hard to get but, he could probably pick up on all her physical reactions.

He broke first and opened one eye. "Bells," he said.

"Quil," she replied.

He studied her. She lifted one finger and slid it (she hoped) seductively into her mouth. He gave a tiny twitch. She noticed. She studied his groin with an appraising look on her face as she sucked that finger; it started to bulge.

She tilted her head. "Is that a gun in your… oh, God. What am I doing? I can't say that…"

"What **are** you doing?" he asked her. "Get your ass over here."

She hurried over to him and jumped on him.

"Oof… watch it," he reprimanded, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," she confessed as she cuddled in to him; holding him as hard as she could. "I need you. You're like my habit."

"Habit? Uh-huh." He leaned back in his earlier position and leered at her. "You can do me every day, Bells."

She laughed. She sat back a little and stroked her fingers down his abs. "Look at you," she sighed.

He did a stomach crunch up to kiss her. The sight of his stomach muscles shifting made her brain slide off into wordlessness. "Gah," she said. He grinned.

"You okay? At school?"

"You didn't want to meet me there?"

"No I thought it might make it worse."

She shrugged. "Embry showed up and that really helped. He cuddled me and made me feel much better."

"Good."

"But Embry wouldn't fuck me at school," she complained. "He's so sensible." She pouted.

"Awwww," Quil sympathised. "That is so _mean_. I'll fuck you now, if you want and then go home and fuck Embry. I could even punish him, if you wanted me to."

She laughed. "Quil you are **so** generous."

"I know. And don't you forget it."

"So generous when you are really getting everything you want." She poked him in the stomach.

"Or everyone," he suggested, wickedly. "Come on Bells. You want to. I know you want to."

"You do, huh?"

"Yep." He pointed at his nose. "Was it Embry? Being with him? Got you all fired up?"

"A bit, and just seeing you all half dressed as usual and plus I'm so worried," she tried to explain. "I guess I just need… I dunno…"

"Contact?" he suggested. "That's kind of why I am here too," he added, in a serious tone.

"Yeah," she sighed. "We got interrupted on Monday at Sam's and I felt much better at school when I touched Embry. Are you like that too?"

He nodded. "But I need to touch you, too. As well as Embry, I think."

"Is that normal? For imprints?"

"I dunno. I haven't taken that much notice of the other imprints." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "You're the **only** imprint I take any notice of… oh, other than Embry," he added, quickly.

She grinned at him. "You're hopeless," she scolded him. "But I adore you."

"Yeah, lucky me."

She looked at him and her face suddenly looked concerned. He noticed.

"Oh Bells. It'll work out. I know it will. I just don't know how yet." He looked fierce and determined.

"But how can it work out? How can you have us both? I'm so worried about it all."

"Let me fuck it better for you," he offered, as he started to kiss along her neck. As a distraction technique it worked brilliantly.

"What about Charlie?" she asked, as she tilted her head back to allow him easier access.

"I'll hear his car. It's got a distinctive ticking sound. He needs to add some oil and let Jake take a look at it," he spoke between lip brushes on her skin.

"I'll tell him."

"No don't. That way we **know** it's his car."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose. I hadn't thought of that."

"Come on." He stood and hoisted her up with him; holding her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How can you be so positive?" She stroked the skin on the back of his neck.

"I usually am a pretty positive guy. Glass half full, that's what Embry always tells me. It **has** to work out, Bells. Otherwise we are all in trouble. **Not** working out is just not an option for me right now."

"Okay, I can see that."

He stopped in front of the door. "Are you going to unlock the door or should I sniff out the spare key to demonstrate my epic wolf skills?"

She laughed again. He pressed her up against the front door; his whole body pushing against her. She stopped laughing and she made a strangled gasp noise.

"Key," he whispered seductively.

"Yesss," she hissed. He pressed her against the door again. "Ohhhhh… Quil. I…"

"I know baby, I know. Can we just get inside before I break the door down?"

She seemed unable to answer him, so still kissing her and pressing his body into her, he reached up a hand and felt along the top of the door jamb. He touched the key with his fingertips and grabbed it. He tore his mouth away from her for long enough to slide the key into the lock. She was still sucking at his neck as he turned the key, the door opened inwards and they both fell inside the door. Quil spun them both as they fell, and he landed on his back, with her held firmly to his chest.

"Oof," he grunted as he hit the floor. It took him a second to regain his breath and then he shunted them up the floor a little, lifted one foot and pushed the door closed. Then he started trying to get her out of her clothes as quickly as possible.

"We're not going to make it to the bed are we?" she asked breathlessly, as his heated hands slid under her clothing.

"Nope," he grunted.

She started undressing herself, sitting up on him to do so. Quil decided his new favourite Bella thing, was the way she tossed her hair when she pulled her shirt over her head. He reached down and undid his cut-offs, lifting his hips and sliding them down enough to free his jutting erection.

She stood straddling him and trying to get her shoes off. "Aaagh," she groaned in frustration.

Quil chuckled, but looking up at her was so distracting. "You look amazing," he breathed at her.

"Not helping, Quil."

"If you want my help, I will just tear your clothes apart," he warned her.

"Oh, okay." She hopped off him and stood next to him; reaching down to pull her Converse off and then she tried to shimmy out of her jeans, but she ended up standing on them and hauling her legs up, to try and pull them out of the legs. Quil helpfully put a big hand on the jeans and held them down while she extricated her legs from them.

"In a hurry, Bells?" he chuckled.

"Shush," she chided him.

He toed his own shoes off and then slid his cut-offs completely off his legs. Finally naked, Bella lowered herself over him again. He stopped her before she slid him inside. "Need you wetter, baby."

"Ooh," she complained. His hands grabbed her around the waist and he pulled her down onto him. His cock now lay flat against his stomach and he slid her along it. Her labia opened and his hard length rubbed her everywhere. She moaned. She put her hands down on his chest and once she had got the idea, she slid herself along him now. He let go of her waist and reached for her breasts. Her back arched, pushing herself onto him. He pinched and teased her nipples until they hardened and jutted out.

"Embry did this in the shower," she told him in between panting breaths.

"I know… we compare notes."

"Notes?"

"Wolf mind."

The friction of his cock against her clitoris, combined with the thought that her two lovers actually showed each other what they did to her, pushed her over the edge. She shuddered above him and uttered tiny cries as she came. His hand reached under her as he lifted her a little with the other hand. She eagerly shifted to steady him at her opening and sank down onto him, inch by inch; she worked him into her. He watched her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open as she panted slightly; the tip of her tongue occasionally pressed against her upper lip as she concentrated on getting him all the way inside her.

When she had sunk all the way down onto him, she opened her eyes slowly and focused on his face. He smiled at her. "Better?" he asked.

"Oh yesss," she groaned. She tilted her pelvis and wrung a groan from him.

She took up a slow rocking motion over him. For once, he lay quiescent and co-operative; letting her control the action. She pushed herself up and down. Occasionally she leaned forward to kiss him and to press her aching breasts against his chest. He held her at the thighs. He sat up and shifted her so that her feet were behind his back. She wriggled down onto him further and he muttered something she couldn't hear. He guided her hands down to grip at his thighs. She didn't know what he wanted but she followed his prompts. He kissed her thoroughly.

His hand shifted to hold her firmly on her middle back. Lean backwards," he told her. "Put your feet on the floor to push."

She tried it and uttered a surprised gasp as the angle of his cock within her changed. He clenched his stomach muscles and his cock lifted within her. She made another noise. "Quil," she moaned.

The earlier urgency had changed to a slow, building sexual tension now. She felt so full; so full of him. He supported her with one hand now and the other moved to tease and stroke her everywhere. She reciprocated. Scraping her nails over his skin until he groaned. She sat up and gazed into his eyes and felt that powerful bond they had together. They pushed and shunted at each other until they both felt the need for more.

He pushed her back again and she lay right down with her hair touching the floor and her back arched. He held her at the hips and shunted her onto him; watching as he penetrated her.

"Fuck, Bells," he swore. "I love watching my cock sink into you."

She moaned. He lifted her back up towards his chest and nibbled at her breasts; he held her stationary now and she writhed on him, eager for more movement. "Please, Quil," she begged. "Please… please…"

"You want this?" he asked her.

She wailed as he lifted her and slammed her down onto him.

"Yes!" she cried. He did it again and again.

He did that thing where he grabbed at her shoulders; holding her down on him as he ground himself up into her in a circular movement. She fell apart; her nails digging into the meat of his shoulders as she spasmed around him. She could feel his hands branded against her flesh.

"Oh yeah… just like that," he groaned. His hand slid down their sweat soaked skin and he pressed his thumb unerringly on her clitoris. She almost screamed as she shuddered again and clenched him hard. "Fuck!" he swore, as he made a sudden bucking movement into her. She clutched at him, searching for his mouth with hers. His arms moved to wrap around her and hold her up hard against him, as they kissed and fell off that edge together.

When she came back to herself, he was still holding her and making slow grinding movements into her.

"Oh. My. God," she managed to say. And that said it all, really.


	33. Chapter 33

**33. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>She hummed happily as Quil held her tight; still embedded inside her. "That was… no, I have no words. Good," she finished.<p>

He chuckled. "Yeah."

He stroked his fingers through the trails of sweat on her skin; drawing patterns. "Lucky we shut the door, you know," he pointed out.

"Yes. Poor neighbours."

"And what were you trying to do outside?" he asked as he lifted her off him.

She groaned. "Sorry. I was trying to be seductive," she explained. "Epic fail."

"Why? You've already got me," he said. "I don't need seducing."

"Not much of a one for games huh?" she asked him.

"Not me. But Embry likes that stuff."

"Is that why you share your thoughts with him… you know… with what we do together?"

"Yeah he likes that." He pulled his head back to look at her face. "Are you okay with that? You sounded… funny about it. If you aren't, we could stop," he offered.

"I guess I'm okay… it's kind of sexy." She made a face. "I mean, to know that you two do that… with images of me. I can't really explain what I mean-"

"But it gets you hot," he interrupted. Of course he would know that it did. His lupine ability to judge all her physical reactions, again.

"Yes," she admitted. No point in lying about it; he'd know.

"Cool." He leered at her. "We'll keep doing it then. Our own Bella porn." He kissed her quickly. "And that way, we won't have any repeats… you know, we wouldn't want to be boring or repetitive."

"Oh my. You're not boring at all, Quil," she assured him.

He grinned at her. "Good." He kissed her again. But then he sighed. "I hate to fuck and run, baby."

"I know… you have to go."

"And you have to mop or deodorise or something." He waved a hand at the house.

"Why?"

"The house reeks of sex. For Charlie," he pointed out.

"Oh. Okay. That's not just wolf senses?"

"Can't you smell it?"

She sniffed. "Yes, I suppose. I just never thought about it before. But you're right; Charlie will know what that is."

"And take a shower," he suggested.

"I'll do that and get dinner cooking, and then the smell will be covered by that too."

He studied her. "We have to tell him sometime," Quil added.

"I know."

"I don't want to hide forever."

"I know. It's been hard for you guys already. I know that." She touched his face with her hand. "Just give me a chance to break it to him slowly. I told him about the dating, but he probably doesn't want to know about the sex. He just asked if I was being safe."

"I shouldn't have mentioned it, now you look worried again." Quil looked concerned too.

"It's just… we seem to have such a long way to go."

"But it'll be together. All three of us."

"Half full boy again, Quil?" she checked.

"Yep! That's me!"

He stood and then reached down to help her to her feet. He chuckled. "I love how fast you _tried_ to get your clothes off."

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine for you. You hardly wear any clothes," she pointed out.

He looked down at her as she stood there naked. "You sure you don't want some help in the shower?" he asked. He stroked a finger carefully down her chest and across one nipple. She inhaled sharply.

"Better not." She kissed him to soften the refusal.

"Pity."

"Weren't you going home to fuck Embry?"

"Oh yeah," he almost growled it.

"You don't want a shower before you go?"

"Heck no. He can't resist me when I smell like you," Quil pointed out.

"Oh. You told me he never says 'no' to you anyway."

Quil laughed. "That's true. But this is like a bonus for him." He kissed her again. "He'll love it. Now, where are my cut-offs?"

He just held them in his hand and followed her to the back door. She unlocked it for him and with a final kiss, he darted out and across the lawn; disappearing into the forest.

She mopped very quickly so that the house smelt like lemon scented cleaner and had a shower, got changed and decided to phone Jake on his cell while she was preparing dinner. Charlie's old kitchen phone had a very long cord that got constantly tangled into knots, but it still worked. As long as she stayed in the kitchen.

"_Hello?"_

"Jake? It's Bella."

"_Hey Bells. How's it going?"_

"Okay. School has been hard."

"_I am sorry about that. You want me to come and beat them up for you?"_

She chuckled. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think that will help."

"_Sure, sure."_

"Can I ask you something?"

"_O-okay."_ He sounded very tentative.

"Billy knew about the weekend, didn't he?"

"_Do we have to talk about this?"_ Jake whined.

"Yes." She was implacable.

"_Fine."_

Silence.

"Jake?"

"_Yes, he knew."_

"Ouch."

"_I begged him, Bells."_

"So you asked Billy to leave? To get Charlie away?"

"_Yes. And then …"_ he stopped.

"Quil and Embry got to me while you were… busy."

"_Yes,"_ he grumbled.

"They said you and Leah had been snapping at each other for weeks."

"_They did?"_

"Yeah."

Silence.

"_How did I not know about them?"_

"Is that what's upsetting you? Because I have to tell you Jake, they think you are upset with them for being together."

"_Oh… well I kind of … am."_

"Because of me?"

"_Well… no… maybe… fuck, Bells. I was so certain it would be you and me."_

She didn't know how to tell him that he seemed to be the **only** person who thought that.

"I was watching them when we went to the store to buy food. They just look normal together, Jake," she suggested evenly. "They don't look any different."

"_I know that. That's partly why I didn't guess. But I share their heads when we are phased."_

"Sam and Jared didn't know either. It's not just you. I guess they must have worked really hard to keep it a secret."

"_Yeah, but I'm their best friend. Why couldn't they tell me?"_

"Because they thought you might be weird about it?"

"_Shit. And I AM being weird about it."_

"Do you touch them now?" she asked carefully.

"_What? __**No**__."_

"Not like that. Idiot! Like you always did. You're the huggiest person I know Jake… except for maybe Embry."

"_Embry's huggy?"_ He sounded surprised.

"He is with me. He said he didn't get any at home."

"_No. Shit. I just…"_ She could hear him sigh.

"Don't try so hard Jake. Just let them be your friends. Like they always were. They aren't interested in you like that. Smack them in the shoulder the way you used to. Stick your arm around them. Just do what you used to do. It's so obvious now, when you _don't_ touch them. They just want their friend back. And so do I."

"_I'll try Bells."_

Another silence.

"_I'm sorry about the weekend,"_ he apologised.

She thought about it. "Thank you for apologising, but I'm not. I mean, I'm not sorry it happened. I love them. I can't explain why it happened like that, or why they make me so happy; but they do. I'm happy, Jake."

"_Even with all the shit at school, like the slut sneezing?"_

"You know about that, too?"

"_Pack mind, Bells."_

"I keep forgetting about that. Embry ran to Forks to give me a hug."

"_Yeah that sounds like Embry. It's Mrs Stanley you know. I overheard her at the hospital, when I took dad up for some tests."_

"I thought it might be. I have no idea what Mrs Stanley gets out if it, but Jessica and Lauren have never forgiven me for being one of the beautiful people for a few months. When I hung with them." She didn't need to say who 'them' was.

"_You're always beautiful, Bells."_

"Now **that** sounds like my Jake."

He chuckled.

She wanted to know he was okay, even if it was a tricky topic of conversation. "Aren't you happy with Leah, Jake?"

"_Yeah, she's awesome."_

She prepared her vegetables and let him prattle on about how cool Leah was for a while.

"_Honestly, Bells, I don't know how you handle sex with two wolves. It's pretty intense. I never thought it would be like that."_

"Yes it is. They are very careful not to hurt me."

"_Paul is still so impressed with you. You are all he thinks about now."_

"The boys better not know that. They'll fight him."

"_Yeah, protect their girl huh?"_

"Ohmigod Jake! We are talking about sex like besties. You're like my BFF." She did her finest Cali girl imitation.

He laughed.

"The boys told me sex was different on that weekend, and we kind of haven't had a chance to be all together since then," she admitted.

"_Its going to be difficult for a while maybe."_

"God I hope not. They won't get sick away from me will they? Is that what happens to imprints?"

"_You're not far away and they have each other."_

"Embry still hasn't told his mum."

"_Yeah. You told Charlie?"_

"Yes. Not everything, but just that I had two boyfriends; that was hard enough."

"_He came here,"_ Jake admitted in a tiny voice. _"He and Dad had the biggest fight."_

"Oh no." She was horrified. He must have gone straight out there this morning.

"_He was really upset, Bells. He thinks Billy has lied to him his whole life. He had to keep the secret; it's a tribe thing. And they might be best friends-"_

"But he's not pack and he's not tribe," she interrupted.

"_Yeah, exactly."_

"Holy Crow. I don't hurt myself anymore; I just crash through **everyone** else's life now."

"_It's not just you; they fought about the Cullens before you even got here. He remembered how Dad sent me to your prom too."_

"Billy can't tell him?"

"_No. And neither can you," _he added quickly.

"I know. I **can't** tell him. He's my dad. I kind of want to, but if I start talking about wolves, then I have to mention vampires and I do **not** know how to start that conversation."

"_Charlie is not a fool. He knows there was something weird about Sam finding you that night. He told Dad that. He'll be looking for clues now."_

"I had forgotten about that. But you're right Jake. He already thinks it has something to do with what he called 'tribal business'. He said that every time something weird happened on the rez and he asked Billy about it; Billy argued it was tribal business. And he's a good cop. He hates that those hiker deaths were marked animal attacks. He never truly believed that.

"_Jeez, if he finds out what we can do, he'll have us working for him too. Sniffing out crims for him; finding lost girls in the forest."_

"You already do that! Well, Sam found me. Charlie would **so** use the pack if he thought it would help the community."

Jake laughed. _"I have to go. You got dinner half done already?"_

"Yes. Just waiting for Charlie now. I'll get everything ready for when he walks in the door."

"_Food, Bells. Suck up to him with food."_

"I know that. He is my father, you know."

"_See you later, Bells."_

"Bye Jake. I'm glad we talked."

"_Yeah. Me too."_

It was a few minutes later, when she heard the front door open.

"Hey, Dad," she called out to him.

He wandered into the kitchen holding the door key in his hand and looking bemused. "Why is the key in the lock?" he asked her.

"I used the spare key," she lied quickly. "The one above the door jamb. I had my hands full and I must have forgotten it." Hands full of Quil. She had noticed him reaching up to get it, though.

"I didn't think I had told you about that key. I put it up there ages ago and forgot about it."

Quil's wolfy skills **were** epic, just as he had alleged. "Really?" She frowned and avoided answering the question. Not that she could have got it at all if her hands were full anyway.

"I didn't even think you could reach up that high," Charlie pointed out.

"I can surprise you," she said.

He didn't look pleased with that as a response. "Yes, I've noticed," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I have started a blog. I know, right? *rolls eyes at self * MORE things to do and less time to write. Whatever. Check it out if you wish. http: amgray. blogspot. com. au/**

**You know the drill - remove the spaces.]**


	34. Chapter 34

**34.** **Best friends share… everything. **

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Quil phased to wolf form for the run home, back to La Push. He checked and was pleased to find that he was alone; no one else on patrol. He was feeling really good after his reconnection with Bella. He thought about Embry. He thought <strong>really<strong> hard that he needed Embry now and with that spooky wolf magic that only he and Embry had and that he could never explain, he felt someone phase in. He knew it would be his imprint.

_Embry: Quil? You okay?_

_Quil: Yes._ He sent him an image of him fucking Bella on the floor inside her front door.

_Embry: Whoa. Nice. Didn't make it to the bed, eh?_

_Quil: Your turn now, Em._

_Embry: You just got some._

_Quil: Don't argue with me. You had better be spreadeagled on the bed, face down with your ass up in the air when I get there._

Embry laughed. _What bed?_

_Quil: Jeez I thought you were going to say what ass? Jake's bed. _Quil sent him an image of them all in Jake's big bed; when they had all been together and been happy. Even if it was just for a long weekend.

_Embry: No, Quil. _

_Quil: Come on! It'll smell like her. I smell like her. It'll be like she's there with us. Again._

_Embry: I dunno. What about Billy?_

_Quil: He's at Sue's playing cards with Mum. We've got time. Tuesday is Bridge night._

_Embry: Gee Quil. It's risky. _

_Quil: We'll hear anyone coming._

_Embry: Jake will smell us in the bed._

_Quil: Jake doesn't use it anymore. He doesn't even live there at the moment. He'll never notice the difference. Come on Embry, it'll make me happy. And you want me to be happy._

_Embry: How do you talk me into these things?_

_Quil: I'm your imprint. Bring your lube. I'm going to pound you._

Embry shivered. _Yes._

He phased out and Quil kept running; a new spring in his step now.

Billy never bothered locking the house. Quil let himself in the back door after listening carefully for any extra heartbeats. Just one he recognised in his bones. Embry.

He stopped in the doorway at the sight of him; naked and spreadeagled exactly as Quil had ordered. Embry's eyes were closed, but he was smiling. "Embry," Quil breathed. He was already stripping and crawling onto the bed. He laid his heavier frame right on top of him; mirroring his body. Laying his arms along his and pushing him down into the mattress; fitting his cock into the cleft of Embry's ass. Touching him everywhere, all the way down except where Embry's longer legs poked out beyond his.

Embry released a breathy sigh. "Quil."

Quil sniffed at him. "You smell like her."

"Yeah, so do you; a whole lot."

Quil shifted some of his weight to his knees and lifted off his partner's body. He licked up Embry's neck. "She says you turned her down at school. Just gave her hugs."

"It wouldn't have been a good idea," Embry said. "But damn, it was hard."

"I'll bet **it** was," Quil sympathised as he reached under Embry's body for his groin.

Embry chuckled. "Didn't you just get some?"

"I always want more. And I _always_ want you Em."

Embry smiled. "I know." He gasped and his head lifted as Quil wrapped his big hand around his cock and pulled hard. "You looked after our girl?" Embry asked him when he got his breath back.

"Oh yes," Quil agreed. "She wailed."

Embry shivered. His dick hardened in Quil's hand.

"I pushed her over the edge by telling her about our Bella porn mind link."

"Yeah? She liked that?"

"Yeah she did. Said it was sexy; made her hot."

Quil chewed at Embry's neck. Embry writhed under him.

"You wanna taste her first? Suck my cock?"

"N-no… not today… just fuck me Quil… please…"

"That's my boy."

He flipped Embry over and rolled them both so that Quil was underneath; still with Embry's back on his chest. He cuddled him in against him and started to rub him all over with his big heated hands. Embry made a helpless little sigh noise and Quil felt as he started to relax. Quil hated when he was all tense and tight. His head lay back against Quil's shoulder. Quil's head turned in and he sucked the side of Embry's neck. "Embry," he breathed his name onto his flesh.

Quil knew Embry loved being touched; stroking relaxed him. Especially from him.

"Quil, didn't you want to…"

"Shush. Let me look after you first."

Embry moaned as Quil hardened his tongue and licked firmly up the vein in his neck. His big arms reached around his partner's body. One hand pinched and played with his nipples and the other held his cock strongly at the base. His mouth shifted to give little nips at Embry's neck and ear. He growled a little possessive "mine" into his ear.

"Yes," Embry whispered. His hand lifted, grabbed at nothing before he bent it back and into his own hair. His other hand stroked down Quil's hip and thigh under him.

Quil's hand stroked up and down Embry's cock. Palmed over the head and used the leaking pre-come to ease his passage. Stroke, up, down, squeeze. Quil shifted his hips under him and Embry moaned, blindly turning his face to Quil's mouth. They kissed. Biting and nipping at each other. Quil's tongue coaxed Embry's into his mouth and then he sucked at it in the same rhythm as he stroked his cock. Embry groaned into his mouth.

His pace increased slightly. Another stroke up, down, squeeze. Wetter now.

Quil released his mouth and sucked at his neck. A pinch of his nipple and Embry twitched.

Wet. Stroke. Up down. Squeeze. Tighter now. Embry's hips shifted; lifting with the established pattern.

"So hot Em. My Em," Quil growled. "Come on Em. Just like that."

Embry's head jerked and then his mouth turned towards Quil's. His cock swelled. Up down squeeze harder. Wetter. Faster now. Again and again. He exploded as he groaned into Quil's mouth. Quil kept kissing him and stroking as he erupted up his own body. He shuddered; panting into Quil's mouth. Another soothing stroke and then he held him gently now and kissed his face. Moving from his mouth to his eyes. Pressing gentle kisses against his closed eyelids. He released his cock and laid his hand on the V down Embry's hip. Embry's hand shifted to lay on top of Quil's.

"Mmmm," Embry sighed. "I could just sleep now."

"Nope. Not finished with you yet." Quil moved under him. "Over you go," he encouraged.

Embry rolled off him and threw himself face down onto the mattress with his hands folded under his head. He looked back over his shoulder at Quil now sitting up on his knees. He leaned sideways and grabbed the lube. Embry watched as he spread it over his cock, jacking himself slowly and staring into Embry's eyes. He shifted slightly and Embry opened his legs wider.

"Fuck me Quil."

"I'm just looking." He grinned. "Surveying what's mine."

Embry rolled his eyes.

Quil's big hand stroked down Embry's back and kneaded his ass cheek. The other hand shifted from his lubed up cock and palmed Embry's asshole. One slicked up finger slid into him easily. He added some more lube, sliding in and out until he could get a second finger in too. Embry shifted on the bed, lifting one knee higher to open himself out more.

"You ready Em?"

"Yes."

The bed shifted as Quil moved closer to his partner. The blunt head of his cock pushing at his opening. He put one hand on his hip and then slowly shifted forward. Rolling his hips and pushing down with gravity helping. He slid in all the way in a slow motion thrust that knocked the air out of Embry's lungs. His head lifted suddenly "Fuck," he swore before his forehead dropped back down to the sheet.

Quil's hands pressed down on the mattress either side of Embry's head. He held his body off him. He held his head down and to the side so that he could watch. A slow tugging pull out and then an even slower re-entry. Long slow strokes all the way in. Their balls pressed together before he pulled away from him again.

"Fuck Em," Quil swore. "Look at that… all the way in," he groaned.

Embry reached a hand out to palm against the wall and push back at Quil.

"Fuck… fuck… so good," Quil grunted. He bent forwards and kissed and licked at Embry's back. Embry moaned.

"Harder, Quil. Please."

He took him at his word. He sat back up and grabbed Embry's hips and hauled him onto his cock. His hips slapping against Embry's ass cheeks. Another stroke and he hit him deep enough to hit the sweet spot. Embry gasped and panted; trying to get air into his lungs. Quil watched as he impaled his partner.

Embry tried to get his arms under himself as Quil hauled him back again, filling him completely and knocking the breath out of him again.

"You take me… you take all of me," he ordered.

"Yes," Embry agreed. "Oh yes."

Quil was almost panting with the effort now. Grunting as he slammed into Embry. Holding him so tight at the hips he would bruise. Three, four, five times, then he thrust forward and stayed deep. His head tilted back and his mouth opened; panting for breath. His fingers pressing into Embry's flesh as his cock pulsed inside Embry and dumped its load.

"Oh fuck. Oh Fuck! Oh FUCK!" Embry cried out.

"YES," Quil cried out then he fell forward landing on Embry with an 'oof'. Their sweat covered bodies sliding together with their panting breaths. Quil's face pressed in against Embry's neck. His arm slid around and the fingers of one hand interlaced with Embry's.

"Man," Quil said. "That was fun." He kissed Embry again.

"Jeez, I can't move," Embry said. He managed to reach his other arm back and pat Quil's ass. "It would be so good if we could just sleep like this."

"What? With me still buried in your ass?" Quil checked.

Embry chuckled. "Yeah. I reckon I could go that. But you have to stop drooling on me."

"You're worth it, you know."

"Thank you. I think."

They both sighed.

Embry patted him again. "Come on Quil. Gotta move."

"I'm all fucked out," Quil complained.

"We should all sleep well tonight; even Bella," Embry stated.

"Mmmm."

"Quil? Don't you fall asleep," Embry warned. "It'll be hard to fuck ever again if Billy catches us here. We'll be de-nutted."

"Okay, okay. I'm moving," he grumbled. "One day…"

"You go clean up first and then we both have to go home. To our own homes."

Quil lifted off him. On his knees he pressed a final sloppy kiss in the middle of Embry's back. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled at Quil.

"Yeah… one day. I'll throw the sheets in the washer while you're cleaning up. With luck Billy will think Jake did it and vice versa. It's the least we can do after we used his bed again."

"You worry too much," Quil growled at him.


	35. Chapter 35

**35. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Embry piled the sheets in the washer after a last, long sniff. He loved the scent of him and Quil together. It made something inside him, settle more comfortably. His anxiety eased.<p>

He got a drink of water in the kitchen and sat on the back step waiting for Quil. He remembered sitting here with Bella on that first weekend.

Quil emerged eventually. "Waiting for me, huh?"

"Yeah," Embry admitted. He stood up. Quil was still a step behind him. He put his arms around him and pulled him back against his chest. Kissing him on the neck.

"It'll be okay," Quil stated.

"I sure hope so. I just can't see how, right now."

"I know Em, I know. But I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah I know… and we both love Bella."

They stared off into the darkness.

Quil pushed at him until Embry faced him. "Look Em, I know you love to worry. But we've got to make some steps. Bella is facing down the bullies at school. She's doing that." Embry's arms slid around Quil's waist and hugged him.

Embry knew where he was heading. "And you told _your_ mother and I have to tell mine." He sighed. "I know, Quil. I just don't even know where to start. I can't tell her about imprinting."

"Why not? You don't have to tell her the actual stuff but you can tell her you just fell madly in love with this gorgeous guy, and that he makes you happy."

Embry laughed. "Yeah… he does… and he pounds me into the mattress too."

Quil chuckled. "Anytime, Em." He held his face in both hands. "You **are** worth it Embry." He had said earlier that he was worth drooling on, but Embry understood what he meant now. "Don't devalue yourself," Quil told him.

"I don't Quil," he argued. But the truth was that he had such a low opinion of himself, it was hard to go any lower. He stopped the discussion by kissing Quil.

Jake watched them from the edge of the forest. They were so caught up in each other, that they hadn't noticed him approach. He felt a little odd watching them embrace and kiss. They separated and Quil leant his forehead against Embry's.

"You go home and get some sleep. I worry about you," Quil instructed his partner.

"I'm okay," Embry argued.

Jake stepped back into the forest and then crunched a twig deliberately under his foot.

"Oh hey, you guys," he called as he made his second exit from the forest. "Were you looking for me?"

They had jumped apart and he felt kind of bad for that. He wandered over to them. Quil reeked of both Bella and Embry. He really didn't know how he had missed it before. He had been so blinkered. Bella was right. He didn't want to deal with it, so he had hidden even the possibility of it from himself. He wasn't nearly as open-minded as he had always thought that he was. He thought about how he had told his father he was not a very good friend.

Embry actually blushed at Jake's question.

"Oh man… you used the bed again?" Jake wailed.

"I washed the sheets," Embry blustered. "They are in the washer now."

"Thank god for that," Jake said.

"We don't have anywhere else to go," Embry justified.

"And the bed still smells like her," Quil added, unapologetically.

Jake sighed. "Fine." He took in a deep breath. "You can use the bed. I can't…" He stopped.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Jake," Quil said.

"I need to apologise too. Think of using the bed now, as my apology," Jake tried. "And I am happier at Leah's," he added.

Embry frowned at him. "You've got nothing to apologise for, Jake."

"Yeah? Bella just rang me and told me off."

Quil snorted.

"She told me that I have to try harder to be your friend again."

Quil and Embry looked at each other.

Jake continued, "I was just upset that you didn't tell me about it." He waved a hand at the two of them. "About you guys being… together," he finished lamely. "I wish you had told me."

"Yeah, we do too. We just didn't know how to tell you," Embry answered for them both. "We were just talking about that."

"And initially we were kind of busy," Quil confessed. "Caught up in all the lust phase. You know."

Embry rolled his eyes and glared at Quil.

"And we kind of didn't know how to tell you either," Quil hurriedly added. "Or if it was really an imprint as well. I mean, none of us were sure what was going on, until Grandad saw it properly."

"We knew you were really interested in Leah too," Embry said.

"What? How?" Jake asked.

"Dude. There was some serious wolf mojo going on there," Quil argued.

"Everyone in the pack knew you guys were interested in each other," Embry clarified.

"It makes sense to me too; the alpha pair," Quil said.

Embry continued, "You've seen the real wolves, Jake. They usually have an alpha pair. Not that you are the alpha… but it's a YET."

"You guys snarking, snarling and nipping at each other, was pure wolf behaviour," Quil stated.

"Yeah," agreed Embry. "And you kept doing it when you phased back too. It was epically goofy in a lupine way."

"Kinda cute," added Quil.

"Huh," said Jake. "Don't use 'cute' near Leah."

"Heck no," they chorused.

"Bells told me I was being an idiot," Jake said.

"She did?" Quil checked. "About what?"

"Yeah. About you guys."

"You haven't lost her, Jake," said Embry suddenly. "She still loves you."

"What?" Quil frowned at him.

"She does love him, but not in the madly truly deeply bit," Embry argued.

"I dunno…,"Quil said.

"Come on Quil. Think about it. She _did_ tell him she loved him. 'Better than all her other friends'… remember?" Embry stated.

Jake smiled. "That was at the cinema that night with Mike Spewton." He grinned at the memory of that night; one he had clearly over shared with the pack, if Embry could quote Bella. "She told me I was sort of beautiful too," he added proudly.

Quil rolled his eyes. "It was after you took your shirt off, right? And she had already banged her head."

Embry snorted. "Quil takes his clothes off and she loses the power of speech. It's hilarious."

Quil looked pleased. "She says she loses IQ points when we get hold of her," he boasted.

"And that's a good thing?" Jake checked.

"Stops her over thinking shit," Quil retorted.

"True."

"Dude, its Bella."

"Yeah all right. You have a point there," Jake admitted.

"If she wants to be your friend Jake," Embry said. "We won't be able to stop her, not that we want to anyway, but she's pretty determined once she puts her mind to something."

"Yeah," agreed Quil. "I mean have you ever talked her out of something?"

"Cliff diving," Jake said suddenly.

"Jesus." Quil looked horrified at the thought.

"She thought it was awesomely reckless. In her hurting herself phase," Jake added.

Her boys looked queasy at the thought of Bella even having a self harming phase.

"And you talked her out of it?" checked Embry.

Jake frowned. "Maybe not. She just never got around to it. I did promise her I'd take her."

"Thank Christ you didn't," Embry added.

"Imagine… ugh …" Quil shuddered. "She'd kill herself."

He and Embry looked pale, just at the thought of Bella dead.

"Fuck knows what would have happened with the Cullens too. You can't tell me they aren't keeping an eye on her somehow," Jake added. "It's unlike Edward to let her go so easily. And if they had heard of her throwing herself from a cliff, they would have been back in a flash."

"True. That could have been a total disaster," Embry rationalised.

"But now she has you guys," Jake said.

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

"She told me I didn't touch you the way I used to," Jake suggested.

Quil and Embry looked flummoxed; as if they didn't quite know what to do with that statement.

Jake tried to explain, "She said I was huggy and it was obvious when I wasn't… you know."

"No," said Quil.

Jake sighed. "I'm explaining this all wrong."

Embry spoke, "Jake you don't need to explain. It's okay. We know you are still our friend."

"Just be yourself," said Quil.

"That's what Bella said," Jake said.

"Well it must be right then," Quil deadpanned.

Jake laughed. "She was pretty upset to hear about Billy and Charlie fighting."

"She was?" from Quil.

"They were?" from Embry.

He filled them in on what he had heard in the kitchen between Billy and Charlie. Sam had said it was pack business because Bella was pack now.

"Shit!" Quil swore.

"He's not an idiot," Embry stated.

Jake agreed. "I know. He'll be looking for clues now. Dad was really upset too. Charlie is his only friend now after Harry died."

"Yeah." Embry sighed. "How can we fix it?"

"I'm not sure we can," Jake said. "They'll just have to play grumpy old men for a while and then I guess they'll get over it. Like the Cullen argument."

"You think we'll be like that?" Quil asked. "Friends forever?"

"Jeez Quil what was that? That was just too girlie," Jake chided him.

Quil punched him. Embry jumped out of the way as the other two went for each other. They ended up rolling and fighting on the grass. Embry watched them with amusement and affection. Things were definitely back to normal. He remembered them fighting in Jake's garage when Quil had made teasing comments about riding Bella. It seemed like so long ago.

The washing machine alarm went off. "Sheets are finished," Embry announced.

"You can hang them out then. I'm not touching them," Jake responded.

Embry laughed. "I washed them Quil can hang them out."

"Dude," Quil tried. "I did all the work before hand, making them dirty."

"Gahhh," said Jake. He rolled around on the grass. "It burns," he cried. "Brain bleach… pass the brain bleach." Quil thumped him again.

Embry laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

**36. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella and Charlie were having a quiet evening at home. They were both watching some spy movie together. It was an unusual thing for them, but they were both trying harder. Bella was apologising for having sex with Quil on the floor; even though Charlie knew nothing about it. She was only half watching the movie; she had plenty of revision notes to read through. And right now, she didn't feel like being alone. The day had been emotionally exhausting and sitting quietly with Charlie was comforting. They had so few father daughter rituals, given she had grown up away from him.<p>

In the movie, the hero had been caught and was now chained up, while the bad guy told him his entire plan for world domination. Charlie snorted with derision.

"That is so ridiculous," Charlie commented. "Who does that?"

"Does what?" she asked, trying not to sound too disinterested.

"We all know the bad guy will escape and because of the arrogance of the evil doctor… what's is name, _**now** _he knows _exactly_ how to disarm the bomb and save the world."

"Hubris," said Bella. She thought of Laurent, standing in the meadow chatting to her for long enough for the pack to creep up on him. So arrogant. Fatally stupid.

"Huh?"

"Excessive pride or ambition that usually leads to the downfall of a hero in classical tragedy…"

"This movie _is _a tragedy," agreed Charlie. "But that makes the evil doctor unbelievably dumb."

"No, just super arrogant. He believes that he is so smart and so clever that he can tell the hero everything and _still_ get away with it," Bella expanded.

"I suppose. But if someone just shot him in the middle of his evil rant, it'd be much better."

"Well," she agreed. "You can write the script for the next one."

"Yeah I'm betting there _**is** _a next one too _**and** _that he survives to be the evil nemesis in the sequel," Charlie grizzled.

"But even angrier and more damaged from the events of this one," Bella suggested. "And probably with facial scarring. They always have facial scarring."

"And that's wrong too," Charlie said. "If you're going to try to kill the evil doctor, make sure you do it properly the first time."

"True," she agreed, absently.

"And what happened to that device thingy from the first part?" Charlie asked.

"Oh that… it was probably a McGuffin."

"A what?"

"We actually learnt this in English. It's the thing that every one wants; it drives the whole story initially, people will do anything to get it, but what it really does or is, isn't actually that important. It's often not the story by the end of the first act; the behaviour of the characters takes over in importance by then."

Charlie frowned at her. "You're making this up."

"I am not. Hitchcock invented the term. In spy movies it is always the briefcase of secret papers and in thief movies it is the necklace -"

"Or the Maltese falcon," Charlie interrupted.

"Exactly."

"So that laser tracking thingy was the McGuffin?"

"I suspect so. They probably won't even deal with what happened to it before the end of the movie," Bella pointed out.

"Ugh," Charlie groaned. "Now I have to watch to the end to see if you're right."

She laughed. "I'm going to bed. Got school tomorrow." She kissed him on the forehead. "Night Dad."

"Night kiddo."

She brushed her teeth and crawled into her nest of quilts. She was three quarters asleep when her phone made the noise that indicated she had received a text.

'Saw Jake. All fixed, Q'

She sent him back a one word reply: 'good' and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Quil was improving at text messages too. Funny what he could do when he had the motivation.

* * *

><p>The next day was another just 'live through it' day. She got called up to the principal's office. Mr Greene was solicitous and concerned about her welfare. She assured him that there was nothing he could do. Nor could she lodge a specific complaint against any one student for bullying. She told him that she just hoped the fuss would all die down soon. He agreed.<p>

He told her the School Counsellor was always available if she needed to talk to someone. He complemented her on the standard of her grades and asked her if she had made a decision about college yet.

She blinked. She had completely forgotten about colleges. She had only just recovered from her zombie phase. But there was only a month left of school. It was May already.

After she left his office, things just whirled around in her brain. What was she going to do? Could she leave the boys? Would they let her go? Would the tribe let them go with her?

The pack had killed Laurent but Victoria was still out there somewhere. She hoped the Cullens had just killed the redhead to keep her safe; but it wasn't really their style.

She understood that if the boys knew Victoria was still around; they would never let her out of their sight. As if she could go to college anywhere. They would consider nowhere but with them, as entirely safe.

She didn't have any solutions.

* * *

><p>Quil ate breakfast with his family. He had a massive mound of bacon and eggs and a rack of pre-buttered toast sitting in front of him. He loved his mother.<p>

His mother was trying to do the crossword. She read out the clues aloud and she and his grandfather muddled over them together, as they sipped at their coffees. Sometimes he thought that was why the old guy was still alive and kicking; his brain was still so sharp. And he was a vital member of a community. No shuffling him off into some old people's home. Half the stuff that was in his head wasn't even written down anywhere; not as far as Quil knew, at any rate. He remembered Emily had started a program to record the legends and other things. He thought that maybe he should offer to help her out with that. She had enough other stuff to do. Emily was always feeding half the pack.

* * *

><p>Jake studied his father over their kitchen table. They were eating cereal for breakfast. He looked tired. The fight with Charlie had really taken it out of him. Jake was sure he was crying, when he came into the room that day. Jake couldn't remember seeing his father cry before. He must have at the death of his mother, but he couldn't remember it. She had been so damaged in the car crash that they couldn't even have an open casket. He remembered thinking that was kind of a good thing; no child should have to see their dead mother. He had been so young then. Only nine years old. The twins had handled the whole thing so badly that they had just run away. Some days he was angry with them for that.<p>

Some days he resented the fact that they didn't turn into wolves. And that they weren't trapped on the reservation for the rest of their lives, like he was.

It crossed his mind to wonder where all his mother's paintings were. She had preferred to paint watercolours. She was quite the artist. That gift she had shared with him, as his father had shared the wolf gene.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Yep."

"Did Charlie call?"

"Nope."

Jake had no solutions. He sincerely hoped that Charlie and his father would work it out. His dad needed his last friend. He thought of Quil and Embry. He was glad they were friends again, too. He had really missed them.

"I saw Quil and Embry last night," he started conversationally. "They were here. They have nowhere else to go."

His father nodded.

"I told them they could come here if they wanted. I'm sure they won't over do it."

His father looked at him. "That was a fine gesture, Jake."

Jake shrugged. "They are my best friends. Bella told me off. And I saw them… together… just being affectionate. And I thought how awful that must be for them… they are imprinted, just like some of the other wolves but they can't just be open about how they feel about each other. Like Leah and I can."

He made another shrug gesture. "They are still… them. You know?"

"Joy knows about the imprint between Quil and Embry?"

"I think Quil told her. But Embry…" he stopped.

Billy sighed. "Tiffany Call," he said, as if it explained everything. Jake thought it kind of did.

"I'll keep an eye on him. This rumour stuff will have to get here too, eventually." He ate another mouthful of cereal. "He still won't let Sam tell her about the pack."

"Embry won't?" Billy checked.

"Yeah. I don't get it."

"Guilt."

"How? It's not his fault," Jake whined.

"Embry knows his mother better than anyone. She will try to make it his fault."

"But putting it off isn't going to help."

"He knows that too," Billy said.

* * *

><p>Embry spent his breakfast being shouted at by his mother. He had snuck in very late after his liaison with Quil and their reconnection with Jake. He just let her rant flow over him while he calmly ate his cereal. He wondered when she would get tired of saying the same thing over and over and over. He had already got tired of hearing it.<p>

He ran that conversation through his head. _So Mum, I have something to tell you. I'm a shape shifter. I turn into a wolf. Not just any wolf; a massive, supernatural one. I patrol the reservation, to keep it safe from our mortal enemies. Vampires, Mum. I hunt and kill vampires. And as an extra bonus, the wolf gods decide who we should mate with for life, and my wolf god appointed mate is Quil Ateara. You know Quil? Big guy?_

He sighed quietly. There was no way she could handle that discussion. She hated his father; who ever he really was. And for her to know that this shape shifting gene was a gift from that man as well? Yeah. That would be too much for her. But somehow Embry knew that it would still be his fault.

"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded, suddenly breaking through his train of thought.

"Sorry, Mum," he said. And he was. Sorry for everything. Some days he was sorry he even existed. He thought of the look on Bella's face when she had seen him walk out of the forest when she had been having a bad day at her High School. And the look on Quil's face when he had been naked and preparing himself, before they made love. _**That** _was what he lived for now.


	37. Chapter 37

**37. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Quil rang her to say he couldn't get down to Forks today as he had planned the day before. Evidently Sam was having kittens or puppies or whatever about something. Any wolf that even thought of leaving the rez for whatever reason was going to be skinned alive. Plus they had patrols after school so neither of them could see her then. She was disappointed but assured him she was fine.<p>

Bella was putting her books in her locker at lunchtime when she heard a discussion behind her.

"No," said a male voice she didn't recognise. "The big guy; the Rock impersonator is Quil Ateara…"

"…And you've met Jacob Black before," another voice helpfully supplied. "So you know what he looks like."

Oh no.

"We played football against the Quileute Tribal School a while ago," the first voice added. "And they only have about 100 students. So if it wasn't Jake, then the taller one must be Embry Call. Those three are usually together. But they're juniors aren't they?"

"They don't look it," said Lauren.

"Yeah, they are younger than us," his friend helpfully supplied. "Must be sixteen or so; no more than that."

She looked up to see Lauren and Jessica talking to a couple of the football jocks. Lauren had a look of triumph on her face. Names. She knew their names. And their ages. Bella just couldn't see how this was a good thing.

Bella slammed the door of her locker loud enough to attract their attention.

She stalked over there, flinging her bag over her shoulder. "Get a life, Lauren," she said in a deceptively sweet tone. "So now you know their names. So what? You could have just asked me." Jessica Stanley snuck off in the background with her phone in her hand. She never could stand up for herself. The girl was a sheep.

"Isabella," Lauren said.

"I could give you their phone numbers too… but I really don't think they'd agree to date **you**."

The boys made crowing noises.

"I'm not a cradle robber," Lauren sniped.

"What _is_ going on here?" Principal Greene asked.

Everyone made non-committal noises.

"Are you sure you don't want to make that complaint about bullying, Isabella?" asked Principal Greene with a pointed look at Lauren.

"No thank you, sir. I'm not frightened of bullies and it just demonstrates their jealousy. The queen bee syndrome. I'm sure you've heard of it sir."

"Yes." He gave her an odd look. And then a pointed glare at Lauren. "Move along now, Miss Mallory," he ordered.

She tried to flick her hair and stopped herself again. Bella resisted laughing at her. Taken for a ride by a talent scout. Poor Lauren. [chapter 24] And she supposed her parents who must have paid for it. Fifteen thousand was a lot of money to be out of pocket for, on a scam.

Angela and Ben had taken point for her; standing at each shoulder. She turned. "Thanks guys." They sat together in the cafeteria and kept to non-dating topics for conversation. It wasn't difficult; the newspapers were all full of a spate of violent deaths and disappearances in Seattle. It was all anyone was talking about, luckily for her. Lauren's efforts to keep Bella gossip alive, just didn't matter to anyone else nearly as much as they mattered to Lauren. She prayed it was coming to an end. She wanted to ask Charlie about these deaths. She'd have to remember to do it when he got home that night.

She finished school, stopped in to buy groceries on the way home, did some study and got dinner going.

* * *

><p>Embry finished his patrol and headed home. Sam was concerned about vampires in the area. Jared had picked up a scent and Sam was thinking something weird was going on with the deaths in Seattle. Anything described as 'animal attack' made the pack twitch. Just the violence of the deaths unnerved them too. It was too extreme; too violent. The police had no leads and no clue.<p>

Embry could see the lights on in his house. Dammit, his mother was home from work. He couldn't smell any dinner cooking though. He could look after himself if need be. Worst case scenario was cereal for dinner.

But he wondered why she hadn't cooked. There weren't any leftovers to reheat. She might be in a bad mood. Given he was usually the cause of that bad mood; he sighed heavily and went to face the music.

She was sitting at the kitchen bench, a glass of something in front of her. He sniffed; gin. Gin always seemed to make her maudlin or mean. Bad choice.

"Mum?" he asked carefully.

"Embry," she stated.

She took a sip of her gin.

"I went to the bank this afternoon," she said conversationally.

He didn't say anything. Something made him suspect that this was going to be bad. He hated sneaking out; he hated lying to her. But the existence of the wolf pack was an important secret. One he didn't entirely trust his mother with. And she wasn't upset about him sneaking out. Her fingers drummed on the bench. But she _was_ upset about something; he didn't need to be a wolf to know that.

"The bank teller was very interested when she saw my name."

Silence.

"It was your name she knew though. 'Oh you must be Embry Call's mother' she said. She asked me how I felt about my son being in a threesome."

Embry's heart fell. He thought instantly of Bella and Quil. Quil was always trying to tell him to be honest with his mother and he hadn't.

"A threesome, she gleefully informed me… with another man and a …white girl." She almost spat the last part.

He felt a sharp pain in his gut. He wasn't going to deny either of them. And somehow he knew she wasn't going to give him any other choices.

"I told her she must have the wrong Embry… but she was certain it was you. And Embry isn't a common name. Neither is Call around here."

He blinked.

"**Is** it true?" she asked in that scarily quiet voice.

"Yes," he whispered.

She closed her eyes very slowly and took another gulp from her drink. She rubbed at her forehead with the fingers of one hand. As if she was trying to erase her frown lines.

"Her daughter goes to school with the girl evidently." Another sip. "Is that who you were with? On the weekend? When you told me you were staying at the Ateara's?"

"Yes."

"**Are** you having sex?"

"Yes."

"You're _sixteen_, Embry."

He didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't broken any laws. He was old enough.

"So you weren't at the Ateara's?" She continued the interrogation.

"No." She didn't need to know where they were.

She stood suddenly.

"I don't know what to say Embry." She was winding herself up.

Uh-oh.

"I felt like such a fool… that this stranger in the bank would know more about my son than… I do," she blustered. "In the **bank**," she repeated as if the location had significance somehow. "She knew my son was having sex and I didn't."

He sighed heavily.

She heard that.

"Oh I am very sorry if I am keeping you up. Lord knows you need more sleep, what with the sneaking out at night. The involvement in this gang thing. It's just not good enough Embry. But I am your mother and I want to talk about this now."

Or shout at him about it. He tried not to think of Quil; if Quil came running over here it would get infinitely worse. His heart turned to Bella. "Bella." He didn't realise he had said it aloud.

"Is that her name?"

"Yes."

"And she's a Hokwat?"

"She lives in Forks." Hokwat was kind of insulting and he couldn't call her that. His inner wolf twitched. _Please don't phase please don't phase_. He had a memory image from Sam of phasing and hurting Emily. She was his mother; he couldn't do that. _**No**_ he begged the wolf.

"What? NO?" his mother screeched. She must have asked him something and he had missed it. He held the wolf hard. He heard his cell phone ring.

"What do you mean 'no'. I asked you to tell me the other boy's name."

Embry just looked at her. His jaw clamped shut.

"Ateara… my god… it's **him** isn't it?" She glared at him. "That… Quil boy… your best friend…"

Embry's wolf twitched again at the way she said his imprint's name. He didn't like it. He could just leave… run if he had to.

His mother stood eerily still; watching him. Her eyes darted around suddenly. "Are you… fucking **him**?" she asked. She had made some kind of intuitive leap.

Embry's wolf would not allow him to deny his imprint. "Y-yes." Technically Quil fucked him, but he didn't think she was up for semantics right now.

She looked genuinely shocked. "And you didn't tell me?"

That almost made him laugh. He _had_ put off telling her; but he can't tell her anything… even about the pack. She'd flip out. She hadn't earnt his trust, but he knew her. She'll still be upset that she hadn't got it.

"Oh my god… how long **has** this been going on?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "A while."

"And you didn't tell me," she repeated.

Embry beat the wolf down. He wanted to say some things to his mother and in order to do that he had to stay human. He clung to that ideal. It was that or let the wolf tear her apart and he couldn't do that.

"You?" he repeated. "Tell you **anything**?" His voice hardened. "Why would I? How can I?"

"What?" she actually looked astonished. He didn't usually talk back to her. He just hunched down and let her words wash over him… or tried to.

"Even now… all you care about is how this makes YOU look," he stated. "You're not upset that I didn't tell you… you're upset that this all happened in the bank… **to you.**"

"That's not true…"

"Isn't it?" he was really humanly angry now. "I can't tell you anything! I never have been able to. The only thing you give a shit about your whole life is **yourself**."

"Wha…?" she started.

He didn't let her finish. "You blame ME for ruining your life. I was a baby! How was it my fault? I didn't ask to be born. You've always blamed me… made me feel as if I should **never** have existed. Your whole life ruined because of an unplanned pregnancy. Do you **know** how that makes me feel? Do you care? For a little kid to know that his **own** mother wished he had never been born! Why the fuck didn't you just use a condom and then I would never have existed!"

"Don't you say that. After I have looked after you and raised you and everything."

"Really? Sure, you put food on the table but that's about it. You don't touch me. You don't hug me. You resent my very existence."

"I hug you," she blustered.

"Not any more." He snorted derisively. "Do I remind you of **him **now?"

"How dare you speak to me like that…?"

For just a minute Embry remembered Quil's mum's reaction to the news. She had just wanted her son to be happy. She hadn't understood it and it had taken her a while to actually put it all together; but her first thought was for her son. And then she had hugged both his imprints and welcomed them to the family. Embry's heart hurt some more. The contrast made his own mother's reaction almost worse. He had tried hard not to think of Quil, but he needed him now. **Quil**.

"**You**?" he barked at her. "You won't even tell me who my father is," he pointed out to her.** "Who is he?" **As if she would tell him now. "He must have been a good fuck… he's fucked you for life."

She looked enraged. He wasn't sure if it was the language or the content she was upset about. "I won't tell you and I certainly won't tell you **now**…" she spat at him. Another pointless petty revenge on the child. Just as he thought.

"HA. See!" he crowed triumphantly. "What the **hell** is that about? Sixteen years of refusing to tell me or lying to me. What is the point of keeping it a secret now? The only person you are hurting now… is me."

She inhaled. "Get out of my house!" she screeched. She stood there, red-faced with rage.

"Your house? I live here," he argued.

"Not any more you don't!** Get out of my house."** She stamped her foot and pointed out the door as she screamed at him.

He was suddenly bewildered. He was the distraught, rejected child again. He spoke in a tiny voice, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care. I hate you. You've ruined my life. And now you are making me a public embarrassment. Dating hokwats! Having sex with… boys. You're a disgrace. **You're just like your father!"** she screamed at him.

He just stood there. He let out a whimper. It was a real whimper but she wasn't listening. She hauled the garbage bin over from under the sink and she started tearing everything that was his from the walls and throwing it in the trash.

He watched her try to erase him from her life.

"Mum?" another tiny whimper.

"That's it! We are done. Get out. **Get out.** **GET OUT!**…" She smacked at him with her hands when he didn't move.

His inner wolf had had enough.

The front door burst open and Quil barrelled into the kitchen. He grabbed Embry; locking his massive arms around his chest and pinning his arms. And he hauled him backwards. Sam grabbed him as well. Embry was growling now. It took them both to drag him out of the house and onto the front lawn.

Quil was whispering to him. "No Embry… no… she's not worth it… she really isn't… don't do it Em…. Please, don't do it…"

It was the 'please' that undid him. He collapsed suddenly. Quil sank to the ground with him. His arms still holding him tightly. Embry took one harsh indrawn breath and then he sobbed.

"You're safe now," Quil whispered. "You're with pack… smell us… we're here for you… pack."

Sam was there too. Embry could scent him. Sam patted him on the back. "Pack," he said. "You should have let us tell her about the pack Embry"

"Not helping, Sam," growled Quil as he rocked Embry.

He and Sam looked at each other. They could hear Tiffany smashing things inside the house.


	38. Chapter 38

**38. Best friends share… everything. **

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Charlie walked in the door, shrugged out of his jacket, hung it up and stepped towards the kitchen. "Damn, that smells good," he said.<p>

"Just in time," Bella replied as she pulled Charlie's dinner from the oven. He leaned against the door jamb and watched, as she served vegetables onto two plates.

"Go wash your hands," she instructed.

When he got back, she was just putting his plate down at his place setting, and she turned around to get her own meal. He pulled out his chair and sat. She stopped a pace from the table with a jerk so violent that some of her peas rolled off her plate and fell to the floor. Charlie watched them fall. He looked back up with a smile on his face to make his usual joke about peeing on the floor, when he caught sight of her face.

He leapt to his feet and guided her that last step to the table. He tried to pull the plate out of her hand but she was clutching it so hard, he was frightened it would break between them both. He eventually managed it and dumped it on the table.

Her face was white; her lips an odd purple, blue colour.

He thought for a second that she was having a heart attack. But eighteen year old girls don't have heart attacks, he told himself.

"Bella?" he asked in a worried tone. He tried to push her down to sit on the chair but she wouldn't bend in the right direction. She put her hands down flat on the table and her elbows locked. Then she flung her head back and took a deep, gasping breath. It sounded so harsh; as she sucked the air into her lungs. It was as if she had been kicked in the gut.

"Embry…" she groaned.

"E-Embry?" he repeated. "He's one of … your boys… isn't he?" He had a vague recollection that was one name.

She looked suddenly wild. "Embry…" she repeated. The whites of her eyes showed. She dashed across the kitchen and started scrabbling around in her backpack. She had tossed it on the kitchen counter the way she usually did. With shaking hands she pulled out her mobile phone. She pressed some buttons; waving her other hand in her agitation and jerking it around. She finally put her fingers to her mouth the way she used to when she bit her nails. Clearly there was no response. She grabbed her keys and her bag and Charlie grabbed her arm.

"Just what is going on?" he demanded. He had to hold her harder than he thought he would have needed, just to get her attention.

She looked half crazy. Charlie remembered arresting a homeless woman once who looked remarkably like Bella did now. She had flapped and wailed and gone on about being a witch and a time traveller. She had crazy eyes.

"He's in trouble… have to go," Bella explained.

"What? How do you know?"

"**I don't have time for this!"** she screeched at him.

She frightened Charlie so much, that he took a step back and let go of her arm.

"Go where?" he asked as he followed her towards the door.

"The rez."

Then he realised she couldn't drive like this. And he didn't trust her to be alone in this crazed state. Charlie knew he couldn't stop her unless he handcuffed her. He grabbed his jacket from the hook near the door. "We'll take the patrol car. I'm driving," he announced it with enough authority that she paused in her headlong rush for the door.

"Good," she said. "Faster."

Her agitation was getting to Charlie. She was making him nervous too. She tried dialling another number in the car, but got no response there as well.

"Who are you calling?" he asked carefully.

"Quil… no answer." She jerked and jumped in her seat. "Faster… must go faster."

She barely said another word for a good ten minutes. He kept glancing at her. She either couldn't or wouldn't relax.

"Can you calm down?" he asked.

"Need to see him… something wrong… really wrong."

"It's going to take another ten minutes," he reminded her. "Maybe more than a quarter of an hour…" The trip usually took him thirty five minutes or so.

"Dad, please…"

She starts to tear at her hair. Charlie was really frightened by that. It was almost easier to deal with her when she was monosyllabic. "You're not going to start screaming again, are you?" he asked. She didn't roll her eyes or make a smart comment and that worried him too.

"He needs me; I know he needs me. They both do," she wailed.

He found his foot pressing more heavily on the accelerator. He even thought about putting the lights and the siren on.

Charlie was sure he had never driven to La Push this fast before. Bella's anxiety was contagious. He can't work out how she knew there was something wrong, but he implicitly believed her. She jiggled and jumped in her seat and sat on her hands. She pushed at the dash as if to help the car go faster.

She directed him to a standard wooden clad house near the forest. She didn't seem to be entirely sure of where she was going. He nearly took a turn but she stopped him and made him go right. As the head lights played across the front of the building, Charlie saw three figures on the road outside the house. They pulled up and Bella had the car door open before he had even completely stopped. She ran across to the small group. The slimmest guy grabbed her before she got there.

Charlie followed her and watched as she comforted the sobbing boy. She was right. He felt an odd chill. Tribal business. He just knew it. He did not understand how she knew he was in trouble, but clearly he was.

Sam Uley nodded at him. "Chief," he said in greeting.

"Sam, what is going on?" Charlie asked him. He could hear screeching and someone going nuts inside the house. It sounded like they were breaking things. He looked at the two boys with their arms wrapped around his daughter. She had calmed down the second she got here. Now she was comforting them. Mostly the taller boy; the more solid looking guy looked angry, not upset.

"Embry and Quil I presume?" he asked Sam.

Sam just nodded.

Embry was still crying and being held by Quil and Bella. He finally managed to speak in between gulping sobs. "She w-won't let me b-back in to get my s-stuff. My house… my school b-books… she k-keeps threatening to b-burn everything. She's smashed all the photos."

Sam looked thunderous. He and Charlie exchanged a look. Charlie was often amazed by the things he saw people do to each other. But child abuse made him feel nauseous and angry. So angry. This guy might be tall, but he was still a child. He was still in school and society was supposed to protect him.

"Why?" he asked.

Quil answered him. "Because he is dating a white girl and …me."

Charlie blinked. He hadn't actually thought about if the boys were 'together' in this relationship as well. "Right," he said diplomatically. He inhaled slowly.

"Some bitch at the bank told her, before Embry got around to it," Quil added.

Charlie knew exactly which bitch at the bank that would be; Mrs Stanley. He nodded slowly and stared at the house.

He reached over and thumped Embry on the shoulder. "Come on, son. Let's go get your stuff," Charlie stated. Damn, the kid was overheated.

"Can I?" Embry asked Sam.

Quil and Sam exchanged a look. Charlie didn't know about the wolves. If Embry phased he could kill his mother. Sam nodded.

Embry looked surprised. He wiped at his face with a hand. Bella looked at her father with something he hoped was pride on her face.

"Come on," Charlie repeated. "Before she breaks something else you need." He was implacable.

"I'll come too," Sam said. "Quil, go get some boxes or something to put his stuff in." He looked at Bella. "Stay here," he ordered.

Bella frowned at him and opened her mouth to argue.

"Yeah," echoed Charlie. "You stay here."

She shut her mouth, rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

With Sam and Charlie on either side, Embry was brave enough to go back into the house to pack. Sam nudged Embry down the hallway and Charlie stopped in the living room and looked around. The place looked average; if a little more threadbare than some of the other houses he had been in before. There were bare patches on the walls where framed photos had obviously been removed. That explained the smashing noises, he assumed.

Tiffany Call came out of the kitchen towards him. She had a trash bag in her hand.

"Charlie Swan," she said. "You don't have any jurisdiction here. This isn't Forks!" She almost spat the words at him.

Charlie had forgotten he was still in full uniform. And he has already decided he didn't like this woman. "I don't need jurisdiction to help a kid pack his belongings."

Sam almost literally backed him up. "You gonna argue with me too?" he asked.

"This is none of **your** business either, Sam."

"You sure about that?" Sam asked her. "You want to check with Billy?"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked like she was going to argue with him.

"You should care about the tribe Sam," she argued. "He's with a hokwat **and** he's fucking a guy."

Charlie almost lost it. "That's my d-"

Sam put a massive hand over his chest and stopped him. Charlie took a deep breath.

Sam just looked at her. He shook his head slowly. "Nice of you to care about the tribe. As I recall, Tiffany. **You** are not even Quileute. You're Makah. The tribe took you in when you arrived here pregnant and thrown out of your own home. And clearly you learnt **nothing** from the experience."

"**You** should talk, Sam…" she hissed.

"Just shut up, Tiffany. You've thrown him out; you've disowned him. Let the kid pack. We're helping him get **out** of your hair; you should be pleased," Sam snapped.

"Well of course… **you'd** help him," she snarled.

"If Embry is my brother, I will be proud for him to be part of my family."

Quil had grabbed some boxes from somewhere. He helped Embry pack. He growled at Tiffany as he walked out of the house. "He won't ever be coming back here. Not if I have anything to do with it." Sam tried to bustle him out of the room, but he wouldn't go. Embry just ducked his head and ran; holding his box like a shield in front of him. Charlie stood there and stared at her.

"Where **is** he going to go?" Sam asked Quil.

"He can come with us," stated Charlie.

"You collect strays now?" Tiffany snarked. "He sneaks out at night you know… he's in a gang with them." She waved a hand at Sam and Quil. Charlie looked at them. It wasn't the first time he had heard about Sam's 'gang' but as far as he could tell, they did good things; even chased off a drug dealer on the rez, he had heard. In his opinion, the world needed more gangs like Sam's.

Charlie managed to look menacing without actually moving. "For the record, that hokwat your son is with would be MY daughter. If he has nowhere else to go, he is welcome in my home."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she spat at him.

"And if he is a nice kid, I won't be complimenting you either," Charlie told her. "Doubt you had much to do with it."

Sam looked surprised. "There's nothing more we can do here," he stated. He pushed at Quil who eventually shifted with another pointed glare at Embry's mother.

Charlie brought up the rear.

Embry was sitting on the ground with a box near him. Bella was standing next to him and Embry was leaning against her legs. She stroked his head.

"What do you want to do, Em?" Quil asked.

"I d-don't know," he sobbed.

"You can stay with us. Mum won't mind," Quil offered.

"I can't choose. I don't know what to do," he almost wailed it; getting himself more upset. Quil looked angry again.

"Let me look after him, Quil," Bella offered. "You'll just get angry and punch something," Bella pleaded.

"A woman's touch?" muttered Sam. He leaned over and whispered something to Quil too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Put the boxes in our car, Bella," Charlie instructed. She looked astonished but hurried to comply. She opened the trunk.

"Quil," Sam said. "Where'd you put the other box?" They fetched them and loaded them in the car. Two boxes did it for all Embry's worldly goods and belongings. Charlie noticed the kid didn't even have that many clothes.

Charlie looked at the shattered youth. "**Is** he your brother?" he asked Sam.

Sam shrugged. "She won't say. She won't even tell the poor kid who his father is. He makes himself sick with worry about it," Sam confessed. He knew. He saw inside Embry's head. But Charlie didn't know that. "He has to be Quileute." He stopped suddenly. Oops. Too much information.

"Why?" asked Charlie.

Trust Charlie Swan not to let something go. Sam scrabbled for something to tell Charlie that wasn't about the wolf pack. "Because she's **here**. She wouldn't be here for any other reason."

He nodded. "That makes sense. My money is on Joshua Uley," sighed Charlie. "No offense Sam, but that man…"

"You knew him," Sam realised. "Of course you did." He shrugged again. "In a way I hope it **is** him, at least he is _not_ around and he left before Embry was born. If it was someone else that Embry has seen every day and didn't know about…" He glanced back at the house. "That would make her a special kind of nasty."

"And she already seems bad enough," Charlie noted.

"Embry is a really good kid," Sam said. "You won't regret sheltering him now."

Charlie gave him a look. "Somehow he is involved with Bells. With Quil too. And I suspect after her reaction tonight that the involvement is a little out of the ordinary. More of this tribal business?"

Sam didn't react.

"So," continued Charlie. "I may as well get to know him now." He glanced over at Quil, Bella and Embry. Embry was in the middle and the other two were hugging him. "Look at that," said Charlie. "I thought she was having a heart attack, you know." He sounded almost conversational.

Sam maintained his stoic face and waited.

"She demanded we drive out here and she couldn't phone anyone and no one had spoken to her. How did she know he needed her, Sam?"

Sam didn't answer him.

"She damn near … I can't think of the word… she went nuts, Sam. Raked at herself with her nails like a crazy person. I **had** to drive her out here. She just wouldn't calm down. Kept ranting about how Quil and Embry needed her."

He studied Sam when he didn't respond. "You been taking lessons from Billy Black in blank face, Sam?"

That made Sam smile. "Maybe," he admitted. "I won't lie to you Chief."

Charlie nodded. "Okay. I can respect that. Silence might be the better option then." He shook hands with Sam and then walked slowly over to the three who were saying their goodbyes.

"Can you let him off patrols Sam?" Bella asked forgetting that Charlie was still there.

Sam nodded. "Special circumstances. But you still have to get back for school, Embry. Can you do that?"

"How will he get back?" Charlie asked.

_Everyone_ had forgotten he was there.

"The bikes," said Bella. She looked momentarily caught out. "Doesn't Jake have some motorbikes that he repaired? Embry could have the red one, I'm sure the owner wouldn't mind lending it to him." She couldn't explain that Embry could run back faster nor could she say that she was the owner of the red bike. But he needed some method of transportation. It was fifteen miles to La Push from Forks.

"I'll talk to Jake and work out how to deliver it to your place," Quil suggested.

"With a helmet," reminded Charlie. He hated scraping cyclists off the road. The roads around here were treacherous enough with the constant rain.

"Yes," agreed Quil.

"Okay," agreed Charlie. He looked at his daughter wrapped around the shattered kid. "You wanna ride in the back with him Bells?"

She nodded.

Quil kissed Embry and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and tried to stop crying.

Embry lay across Bella's lap and sobbed quietly for quite some time. Bella made crooning noises and stroked his head. Charlie and Bella kept making eye contact in the rear vision mirror. Charlie was still trying to work out _how_ she knew he was in trouble. But he couldn't deny that she knew. And what the heck was he 'patrolling' for?


	39. Chapter 39

**39.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Sam and Quil watched Charlie drive off with Bella and Embry in the back of the patrol car.<p>

"Embry called you to him," Sam said.

"Yeah, I suppose he did. He called Bella too, eh." Quil looked down the empty road. "And she came."

"But **you** can phase in," Sam added.

"And most imprints can't… yeah I see what you mean. We have built in wolf Skype within the pack but if he and I can call each other when we are un-phased…" he shrugged. "It could be useful."

"Definitely. I will think about how to use it." Sam. Always thinking about the pack.

"Lucky you were at my place eh, Sam. What did you come over to tell me?"

"That's another reason why I ordered you to let him go with Bella." He inhaled deeply. "The redheaded vampire is back. Seth saw her."

"Fuck!" Quil vibrated. He knew that crazy Victoria wanted Bella; his imprint. And Seth had the best eyesight in the pack. He'd know who he saw. They had chased her often enough, after they had killed that other guy who had been talking to Bella in the clearing. He hadn't been in the pack then, but the others had shown him that memory. Especially Embry. His love for Bella now tinged that memory with concern. She knew vampires; she was friendly with vampires. Neither of them liked it.

Sam added, "Embry is her bodyguard, too. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Don't tell him, Sam," Quil begged. "If he isn't phased, he won't know. Let him have a day or so after all that stuff that went down with his mum; surely we can give him a day off? She won't get past us." Quil believed that. He'd make certain of it, too. Even if it meant not seeing them for a few days; he'd keep them safe.

"She seems to have made some friends," Sam commented. "I am guessing the other vamps we have been tracking, are here on _her_ business."

"Friends? Oh I get you. She 'made' some friends."

"Fuck. The deaths in Seattle. That explains it. I _fucking_ hate vampires," Sam swore.

"She's preparing for something," Quil pointed out. "She was gone for weeks and **now** she comes back. I don't buy it."

"We'll look after Bella. She's pack, Quil."

"And we'll get to kick some vampire ass too," Quil crowed.

Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>They unpacked the car and Bella ushered Embry into her home. Charlie brought in one box and Embry got the other one.<p>

Charlie had seen a few damaged kids in his lifetime and with his job, but Embry made his heart hurt. He was so big and so clearly physically strong. He must be 6ft four or five and was covered in muscle, but he was still a child within that huge frame.

A child who had just been abandoned by his only parent.

He watched Bella fuss over him.

"It's Embry, isn't it?" Charlie checked. "We haven't been formally introduced," he tried to joke.

Embry straightened up. "Yes, sorry sir." He worked to pull himself together. He held his big hand out to shake and Charlie grasped it firmly. His skin was hot. Too hot. Just like Sam's.

"Bells had just put dinner on the table," Charlie said. "Why don't you have a quick shower while she is reheating it? And get some more clothes on." Kid wasn't even wearing a shirt; just a mangy pair of cut-offs.

"Good idea Dad. I'll show you where the towels are," she said to the boy.

"And I'll get the blow up mattress," Charlie suggested. He gave Bella a pointed look. "He can sleep on the floor in my room."

Bella opened her mouth to argue, but Embry interrupted her. "That will be fine, Chief. I completely understand your concern."

Charlie nodded and left them for a minute while he raided the basement.

"Oh Embry," Bella started as she hugged him. He hoisted her off the ground and held her so tight she thought her ribs would break. "I'm so sorry." She wrapped her legs around him.

"She's… just… oh I don't know anymore," he whispered. He buried his face in her hair.

"You need the shower; it will make you feel clean." Wash away his tears. She wanted to go with him in the shower. She tried to chuckle. "And I can't come with you," she whispered into his ear. She stroked the back of his neck and felt him sigh.

"No." He cracked a smile.

"I'm surprised Quil let you go."

"I heard Sam order him. That was what he whispered to Quil."

"Ah. I wonder why? Sam never does anything without a reason," Bella noted.

Embry shrugged.

She kissed him. "Shower," she ordered. "How hungry are you? I only catered for us," she asked. They glanced at the abandoned plates on the table. They were both untouched.

"I'm starving… I didn't get any dinner." He tilted his head. "Charlie's coming."

He kissed her quickly and placed her back on her feet. His arms still rested over her shoulders. He looked at her for a minute. "You came…" he stated.

"Couldn't stop her," Charlie noted as he entered the room with a sleeping bag and an uninflated mattress in his hands. He held them up at Embry. "We're good. Shower now and then eat," he ordered.

Bella shrugged out from under him and took him by the hand. "Top of the stairs." She squeezed his hand.

"I'll find them," he said.

"I guess you will," she replied with a chuckle. She stood on tiptoe and pushed her face up at him. He bent down and she kissed him quickly on the lips. She was determined to try to be normal and not sneak around. Embry needed normality now. He beamed at her and darted off up the stairs.

Charlie gave her a look.

"I am not going to sneak," she announced.

"Uh huh," Charlie responded. "Not under my roof," he stated. "I know you're eighteen-"

"I can't thank you enough for letting him stay here," she interrupted. "I'll follow your rules. It's away from the rez and away from _her_ and I think that will help him a lot. Thanks Dad." She hugged him impulsively.

"He's in your life kiddo. And I wanted to meet him… well them… or whatever." He held up the bedding. "I'll go deal with this. Do you remember where the pump is?"

"You can use the vacuum cleaner to blow it up, if you reverse it."

Charlie looked flummoxed.

She chuckled. "I can do it later for you," she offered.

"That would be faster," he admitted.

"Go watch a game while I reheat this mess." She looked at the plates. "I should probably just throw it out." She thought Embry could probably eat it, with his enhanced metabolism if she zapped it to oblivion in the microwave. That'll work.

She watched Charlie get a beer with a heartfelt sigh.

"I was so proud of you Dad," she told him.

"Thanks Bells." His chest inflated. "I hate people that beat up kids," he stated.

They ate dinner together. Embry had found a t-shirt to wear to the table. He remembered Bella insisting on wearing clothes to eat at the table. Charlie watched him eat with something approaching awe.

When he had finished eating absolutely everything, Bella placed a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter and jelly in front of him. He ate at least another three sandwiches before Charlie went to watch his game. He heard Embry start doing the washing up. Bella was upstairs setting up his bed for him.

Charlie started making a list of odd behaviour in his head. He had just meant to be charitable by taking him in, but he thought now that having Embry here was a great idea. It might help him solve this tribal business mystery. Give him some more clues as to what the hell was going on out there on the rez. He thought of Billy with a pang of regret.

He needed to write this all down; he could see things more clearly sometimes when they were all laid out neatly for him. He couldn't use the cork boards at work as he usually did. Whatever this secret was, it was big enough for Billy to trash their friendship over and he had to respect that.

He had an old spiral bound notebook in the study. That would do.

The phone rang and he answered it. Mike Newton for Bella.

He called up the stairs to her.

"Hey Mike," she said in greeting. "No, it's not too late."

She paused. Her face looked odd; a combination of surprised and something else he couldn't identify. Annoyed?

Charlie watched her. Embry was clearly listening; he had cleaned the same pot for a while now, Charlie noticed.

Bella sighed. "No … it's okay, Mike… I understand…"

She listened for a while again. Embry made a noise.

"Thank you for telling me at home… Yes, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye."

She hung up.

Charlie raised an eyebrow in query.

"That was Mike," she stated. "Obviously…" She knotted her hands together the way she did when she was upset. "I've been asked not to come in to work anymore. I was supposed to work after school tomorrow."

"And she made Mike do it," Charlie said.

"Yeah. He probably got me the job in the first place," Bella confessed. "You know the rule; you hire them, you fire them."

Embry hunched a little at the sink. Bella noticed.

"This isn't your fault, Embry. It's the gossips..."

"Mrs Stanley," Charlie stated. His eyes narrowed.

"Does she work at the bank?" Embry asked. "That's what M-…" He stopped himself before he said mum and he substituted, "_she_ was so upset about… that she'd been embarrassed … at the bank."

"That's her," Charlie snapped.

"Her daughter Jessica is at school with me. She and Lauren are the populars … you know the type." She sighed heavily. "At least Mike had the grace to phone me at home; not to do it at school… in front of them."

"Small mercies, Bells," said Charlie.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," Embry confessed.

"I'm not sure anybody would complain if you didn't," noted Charlie.

"Call in sick," suggested Bella.

"I'll find something to do around the house here… if that's okay?" he asked Charlie.

He nodded. "That'll be fine. And you need to drop by the charity shop and get some more clothes." Charlie shrugged. "I'd lend you some of mine but they won't fit you."

Embry wrinkled his nose in distaste. "They smell weird," he said.

"We can wash them in white vinegar or something," Bella suggested. Embry nodded.

They all headed off to bed. The house seemed crowded with one more person in it. Charlie was secretly impressed when Embry was so compliant. He settled down in his temporary bed on the floor and fell fast asleep. He had had a pretty rough day all round.


	40. Chapter 40

**40.** **Best friends share… everything**.

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Charlie watched as Embry ate an entire box of cereal for breakfast and then started on the toast. Bella had slept very well, just knowing he was in the house. He hadn't tried to crawl into bed with her. She wouldn't have expected him to either. He was a nice boy.<p>

Charlie noticed just how few bedclothes Embry needed. More of that weird body temperature thing. He added it to his mental list. He left them preparing to go to school, or at least Bella was.

Bella rang Quil while Embry washed up again. She told him that they were all fine and asked him to tell the Quileute School that Embry was taking a sick day.

'_Excellent idea. Let him stay with you,_' he said.

"Quil he **can't** actually go to school with me," she protested.

"I want to mow lawns and do some house jobs for Bella's dad," Embry added, knowing that Quil could hear him. "Mike Newton sacked her, too. She doesn't have a job now."

Bella pulled the phone away from her ear suddenly. "Could you not make him growl at me while I am on the phone," she chided Embry. "It's fine… I'll get another job," she told Quil down the phone. "And it's no one else's fault."

"Mrs Stanley," Embry suggested.

'_The bitch at the bank,'_ Quil growled again.

"Yes, that's her," Bella agreed. "But really, it's Lauren that is running the whole campaign. Look, whatever… we just have to get through it. It won't be the last thing we have to deal with."

'_Yeah you're right, Bells. It's not that important in the scheme of things,'_ Quil said.

Bella and Embry frowned together. That didn't sound like Quil.

'_I can't get up there again today. You look after her Em,'_ he instructed.

"Sure, sure. I'll go with her to school in the truck and then jog back here."

'_Okay then. Love you both,'_ Quil said and hung up.

Bella stared at the phone before she hung it back on the receiver. "Why does he call me and then talk to you?"

"You called _him_, Honey," Embry pointed out.

"Huh. Guess I did." She patted his butt. "So… you gonna walk me to school?"

"Hey, hands off. Charlie's rules. Remember?"

"Gah… really?" She couldn't resist. She pinched his ass.

He flicked washing up water at her.

She ran squealing out of the kitchen.

She showed him where the spare key was. He went with her to school, watching her drive with an amused eye.

"What?" she demanded.

"Just looking at you," he said.

She beamed at him.

"Did you want to stop the block before?" he asked.

"Why?" Then she understood what he was suggesting. "I am **not** going to hide Embry."

"Okay then." He nodded.

She looked at him. "And take that shirt off. I want you to look the way you always do and I want to kiss you goodbye, properly. In the car park. In front of everybody. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Watch where you're driving, Honey."

"Sure, sure," she growled at him. She gave him another glance. "I am **so** jumping you when I get home. Forget Charlie's rules."

"Promises, promises. You've already had Quil in the house too," he pointed out. "So you've already broken the rules."

"Will you meet me after school?" she asked.

"I'll try, but if I am not here, don't wait for me. If I am phased, I lose track of time."

"Okay. No watch huh."

She parked and jumped out her door. She watched all Embry's shoulder muscles flex as he leaned into the truck to get her bag. She usually just threw it into the cab with her. She was glad she hadn't today.

He walked around to her. Stopped right in front of her and looked down at her with a smile. She put her hand flat on his stomach as if she was stopping him. Then she sighed. He held her chin with one hand and tilted it up to him.

"Am I drooling?" she asked him.

"Not yet," he replied. "I could fix that for you, if you'd like." He folded himself down and he kissed her. He was still holding her bag by the strap with his other hand. He kept kissing her. She wound herself around him and tried to climb up his body. Eventually he dropped the bag on the ground and just picked her up. She made a pleased humming noise. One of her arms wound around his neck and her hand went into his hair and the other reached down his back with her fingers splayed as if to hold him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around him.

He pulled his head back and opened his eyes. He was still holding her. He gave her a little extra nuzzle. "Okay," he whispered.

"Okay what?" she whispered back.

"You wanted to jump me when you got home," he reminded her.

"Yes. I do. I really do."

"Okay," he said, more forcefully now.

"Good morning, Bella," she heard.

"Hey, Angela." She pushed at Embry a little and he dropped her to her feet and then manoeuvred her to hold her back against his chest. She thought he was probably going to try and hide in her hair again, until she leaned back and realised he was covering his erection. She put a hand down to the back of his thigh and pulled him in against her.

"Ungh," he grunted into her hair. "Stop that," he hissed.

"Angela, this is Embry Call. Embry, Angela Weber, my friend."

"Hey Angela," he said with a nod.

"Hi," she replied. "I can look after her for you now," she offered.

Embry smiled. "Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

"I don't need looking after," Bella protested.

"Oh hush," Angela chided.

They heard the bell ring.

Bella turned and hugged him quickly around the waist. He solemnly passed her bag to her.

"See you later," he said. He straightened up and stood at his full height. "Bye Angela."

She had to actually look up at him. Given Angela was nearly six feet tall; it was a rare thing for her. "Y-yeah," she managed.

He squeezed Bella's shoulder and then turned to run home. The girls watched him jog away.

"I made him take his shirt off," Bella confessed.

"I can see why," Angela agreed.

"Oh yeah," Bella stated as they turned and started across the car park.

"Wait a second," Angela grabbed Bella on the arm. "That was Embry? _**That**_ was the little one?" Angela checked.

"Well he's taller in height, but Quil is bigger…" She bent her elbows and held her hands in fists in front of her, hunching up her shoulders. "You know … bigger."

"Omigod," said Angela.

* * *

><p>Embry jogged steadily home. Bella made him feel warm inside. But the greater emptiness crawled back. He was homeless. He was sixteen and abandoned. He sighed.<p>

He let himself into his temporary house and had a drink of water. He looked around with sharp eyes and noticed where a screw was missing, or something had meant to be hung up and hadn't quite got there. He raided the basement for tools. And eventually found them in the garage. There were some good tools here, but they were old and hadn't been used for a while. The whole place needed a bit of tidying up. A new shelf here, a bit of a clean-up over there. He found the mower; it had fuel so he thought he could do that for the Chief too. He couldn't call him Charlie, even if Bella did. It felt wrong to him.

He did all the jobs he could see, searched in the fridge for food and leftovers. Mowed the lawns, raked leaves and pruned some overhanging branches. He had a quick shower and when he left the bathroom, he could see Bella's room. He just went in there to have a good smell of her individual scent. He ended up crawling onto her bed and burying his face into her pillow.

His sorrow hit him like a weight. He curled up with Bella's pillow clutched across his stomach. He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry any more. He lay there and he was so emotionally exhausted that he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bella bounced through her school day. She was Teflon coated. Nothing and nobody could get to her today. She texted Quil once at lunchtime. Just a message to say she was fine and thinking of him. He was probably missing Embry too.<p>

She realised quickly that he wasn't waiting in the car park. She drove home, planning the rest of the afternoon in her head. They need to go the supermarket. They were going to need a lot more food. Especially if Embry was going to stay for a little while. She kind of hoped that he would, even though it was for selfish reasons.

She let herself in and frowned when she couldn't find him. Eventually she found him asleep in her bed. He looked so young. He was just worn out. He should have heard her truck pull up; he should have heard her call. Quil had said something on the weekend about Embry not sleeping well lately. Clearly it was catching up with him. She really didn't want to wake him now, but they did need food.

She brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. His eyes opened. He smiled at her slowly, still waking up.

"Hey Goldilocks," she greeted him as he blinked.

He smiled. "I'm supposed to be the big bad wolf," he corrected her.

"Did you try **all** the beds?"

"Nope." He rolled onto his back, stretching his arms above his head. "This one was just right."

"Just right?" she repeated. "But _I'm_ not in it."

He grabbed her and she fell onto him. "Fixed," he stated.

She chuckled. She shuffled up his body until her face was level with his. She put her hands on his cheeks. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I'll get there," he said seriously.

"So long as you do," she replied. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Is this you jumping me?" he asked. "Not a lot of movement so far."

"Hey… you wanna get critical?"

He grinned. "Heck no. You always look after me." He leaned in and nibbled the side of her neck.

"We need to buy groceries," she said. "Before you eat us out of house and home… eep."

He flipped her over onto her back. He wriggled his body on top of hers. "Let me look after you," he suggested.

"Isn't it my turn? I can't remember. We haven't been together since… "

"Monday morning… before dawn," he supplied as he tried to peel her out of her jeans.

"Really? And it's …"

"Thursday," he finished.

She looked horrified. "That long? Oh my god Embry, I'm sorry."

"Honey… you were busy with Quil and," he paused. "And… **I** was busy with Quil," he added as he tugged her jeans down her legs.

"Oh yes, I suppose so."

He interrupted, "And some other stuff happened… and now we can be busy…"

"…with each other," she finished. She looked at him. "Yes. But we have to be quick," she added.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Food. You want to eat don't you?" she asked. "Shopping before it closes."

He chuckled. "I can do both…" His hands were on the side of her panties now. "Maybe I want to eat _now_…" He slid them down her hips as he lowered his face to her stomach. He kissed along her panty line. She could feel his heated breath gust over her skin.

"Gah," she groaned. "Too many clothes…"

Embry leapt backwards and dropped his shorts. Bella hurriedly undressed herself. Embry helped to tug her jeans off her feet. They fell onto her bed together. She laughed.

"Give me twenty minutes," he stated.

"Twenty… Oh god… no…"

He latched onto one of her nipples and she wrapped her arms around him; rubbing herself on his body. She scraped her nails up his back and he grunted. He lifted his head. "What's wrong with twenty minutes? You don't want me to eat you out?" he asked.

"No… I've been thinking about this all day… sitting in class squirming and rubbing my thighs together," she confessed. "It's been like the longest foreplay… ever…"

He gave that pleased man chuckle. "Yeah?" he checked. He slid a hand down to confirm. His fingers slid easily between her legs. "Oh… yesss," he hummed.

"Please Embry," she begged him. "Just fuck me… please Embry."

She arched under him as he stroked her easily.

"Sure, honey." He put his weight on one arm and one knee; readied himself and pushed at her opening.

She clutched his ass checks with both hands, arched her spine up and pulled him into her at the same time. He pushed a little and sank in to the hilt.

"Yessss," she hissed.

He held his body up on his arms and looked down at her. He adored that look she got. Her mouth hanging open, her eyes closed and her hair tangled around her face.

"How's that?" he asked her as he took up a slow rhythm of withdrawal and re-entry.

"Just… right," she said continuing the Goldilocks theme.

He chuckled. She was so excited; it really didn't take her long to have her first orgasm. He shifted her body up the bed so that she was leaning back against the pillows and the headboard. Now he really fucked her. He hung onto the bed rail for extra leverage and he pounded her. She cried out under him; grabbing at him with her little white hands.

He thought of Quil as he finally exploded inside her.

* * *

><p>Quil was patrolling and he felt them both. They had been chasing a vamp but had gone far enough for Sam to call them back closer to the rez.<p>

_Paul: Fuck me! What was that?_

Quil sounded unbelievably smug. _That? That was my imprints. Clearly enjoying themselves._

_Paul: seriously? Damn… that is a bonus, Quil. Have to say._

_Quil: yeah. It's getting stronger too._

* * *

><p>Bella and Embry managed to get their clothes back on and made it to the grocery store before closing time.<p>

Victoria sat in her vehicle on the far side of the car park and watched them together. She had sent her minions to distract the wolf pack and then had just driven down the highway in a car. They were always thinking like dogs. Silly beasts. She had all the intel from her most impressive new friend, Riley. He had Bella's address from when she had raided the school record department for James. And Riley had given her a description of Bella's vehicle for her.

In a stroke of luck, the distinctive truck had passed her when she was driving into this shitty little town. Clearly Bella Swan had moved on. And with a gorgeous young man. They both looked freshly fucked. They kept touching each other and exchanging those little glances that lovers had, as they packed their purchases into the truck.

She noticed a couple of girls walk past them and they gave the oblivious couple an odd glance. As they passed her she heard one say to the other, "Don't waste your time looking at him. I heard that he's gay."

She wondered at the stupidity of humans.

Disloyal weak little emotional humans. Little girls whose very existence caused the death of her lover; her James. Edward Cullen still loved her and he would pay for that too.


	41. Chapter 41

**41. Best friends share… everything**.

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Author reply<strong>

I know fanfic has been having a lot of problems lately with people logging on, so in order to be nice to my readers, I turned on the button to allow anonymous reviews. **And then I get shite like this:**

"_Meh - 3/2/12 . chapter 39_

_I think it's really fishy that your name seems to crop up in every freakin award in the fanfic world and that you get so many reviews. No one can be that nauseatingly famous and that too for mediocre work._

_I also noticed that your fics almost always end with marriage and babies...yours are not the only ones because sadly almost every fanfic out here have such an ending. It is unfortunate that you are making impressionable young minds who read your work believe that marriage and motherhood are the ultimate destination for a woman-the only thing she prepares her entire life for. There are so many things more than just marriage and children for a woman and she need not necessarily have to defIne herself only in terms of a relationship with a man and that too a lifelong slavish commitment to him. Now i know you will probably think I'm a miserable old crone who never did have a relationship with a man... Quite the contrary,my friend. I say these things so that women who read this will know they are made to believe they WANT to get married and rub their stomachs swollen with child and feel important be ause quite frankly, that is all society sees a woman as- a baby making machine fit to be servile. The media is to blame partly for this... We see hollywood movies where female characters are DYING to be married, have theperfect white wedding, the perfect gown and later whine about how they always believed they were born to be mothers. Well, to tell you the sad truth, this is only how society makes you believe as though the idea of having the perfect wedding with the perfect guy and having his babies was YOUR idea in the first place!_

_I've only got one word for you, my friend and that is HEGEMONY. Google it. Research it. Open your eyes to it because you are an unwitting participant in it._

_It's time women are enlightened._

_I have a word for you that you might now"_

NB: I have not corrected their spelling or layout mistakes… lol

I reply to every review and I choose to reply to this one here - please forgive me, loyal and polite readers. This person throws out a number of accusations and abuse and then hides behind a non-user name that does not allow identification or reply.

First off, they accuse me of somehow winning awards and getting reviews illegally. No idea how you could even manage to do that, so I think that can be ignored. They think I'm famous? Bwahaha. There are people out there in the 10k review club and I will never be in that. (I write wolf stories, after all and they are never as popular). I am writing in the Twilight world for these particular stories. I write other stories that do not end so happily. In that Twi world, Bella chooses death. She actually dies for her High School sweetheart. She kills herself for her child. The birth of that child is a horrible, blood soaked scene that actually gives people fits in the movie. Perhaps this person meant this review for Stephenie Meyer? Who, I believe, has done **way** more to influence young readers into believing that stalker, controlling Edward is romantic.

This person does not know me. I consider myself a feminist. I went to university **and** I had children; the two are **not** mutually exclusive. Nor should people who just want to be a mother, be derided for that choice. It is the fact that it **is** an available choice that we should be fighting for.

I try to write smart characters. I change them from canon so that they are not the Bella doormat of the books. Clearly this person hasn't read my stories. I would also add that they put this review in my polyamory story… bwahaha.

If 'Meh' truly believed what they are saying, then they would be saying it to people who could change the things they are upset about. They are in the wrong forum. Congress discussed contraception last month without women in attendance; thankfully the Republican bill was defeated. Women do not get the same pay as a man for doing the same job. Bullying and sexual discrimination are so rampant in the USA that it is a national epidemic. As is teen suicide and shootings.

Oh and by the way, you are not my friend, but thanks for adding to my review count. I have a word for you, too 'Meh' and that word is BULLY. Look it up.

**Thanks guys and hugs for all my fans… back to the story…**

* * *

><p>Charlie Swan sat at his work desk. It was quiet; too quiet. His skin itched. He just had the feeling in his gut that something was coming; something big. He got up and made himself another cup of coffee. He nodded at his deputies Steve and Mark, as they worked on their own paperwork piles.<p>

He sat back down and tried to think about this tribal business mystery rationally.

He knew Billy Black. Whatever the secret was it was huge. Big enough to not tell his best friend. Not for years. And then when he had a choice between the secret and the friend, he had chosen the mystery. **That** told him something too. It was massive. And important to Billy.

So it was about the Quileute. Some long held thing too. It had history written all over it. The fact that Molly Swan was another piece of this puzzle from generations ago, showed that too.

He grabbed his notebook and turned the cover over; preparing to think with a clean, blank page in front of him.

He headed the page **'tribal business.**' It seemed appropriate.

**Sam Uley** he wrote. Sam seemed to be the leader of this gang. Sam was there with Quil, when Embry was thrown out of his home. They looked to him for permission. He was some kind of leader. It oozed out of him too; leadership. He wrote 'leader' next to Sam's name.

Who else was in this gang? He wrote Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Then he tapped the pen against his mouth and thought some more. Paul Lahote he added. And come to think of it, that kid got into _less_ trouble now. Whatever the hell this gang was, it was good for _him_. He tried to think about who else was in this group. He had heard about Sam tossing some drug dealer off the rez. So they were a good gang; if there could be said to be such a thing. He hadn't heard any complaints about them.

What was their distinguishing characteristic? Size; Sam's gang all looked the same. They were all huge and muscled and never wore any shirts. They were all built like Mr Universe or whoever the equivalent was these days. Those Ultimate Fighting Championship fighters on the sports channel. Those guys were big but moved so gracefully. Athletic, he supposed. Could kick a guy's head from a standing position.

He stuck his head out the door. "Mark?"

"Chief?"

"Who's been hanging around with Sam Uley? Do you know?"

"Ahhh," Mark looked like he was thinking about it. "That quiet kid… Cameron… Jared Cameron."

"And the Lahote boy," Charlie prompted. "I also know about Call and Ateara… anyone else?"

"Yeah, that younger kid… Clearwater…"

"Seth?" Charlie asked in surprise. Seth was only fifteen.

"Yeah… him _and_ his sister."

"Really? Huh. Thanks, Mark."

He added Jared Cameron to his list. He wrote Seth and Leah Clearwater as well, but he had his doubts. Sue would never allow it. _Or would she?_ She had taken over Harry's position on the tribal council. And Billy was the head of the council along with Old Quil. Tribal secret. Tribal council. They had to know, and that meant Sue had to know, too.

And she hadn't told him either. And if she had known about that weekend thing… hmmm.

Okay. What else?

Leah. Leah and Sam. They had dated. They were almost engaged he had thought and then Sam had disappeared. For weeks. And come back physically bigger. That was odd. That he had grown so much in a couple of weeks. He wasn't a teenager; he was twenty.

Hmmm. A stray thought pinged into his brain. Jake went weird too. Wouldn't talk to Bella for weeks, when he had mono. Uh huh. Mono? Yeah, right. Bella had tried to tell him it was weird. She had thought it was a cult, he remembered now. He thought about little Jacob Black. Little? He was six foot seven. Had to be. Plus he had grown almost a foot in a six months or less.

He added Jake's name to the list too. He had eight names now. Eight. He looked at the surnames. They were all first families of the Quileute.

Okay.

Next.

'**Weird behaviour'** he wrote as a subheading. Sam fell madly in love with Leah's cousin in one weekend. Huh. Kind of like Bella did with her boys. And then Emily was almost killed by a bear. A bear? Yeah, right. Whatever the hell it was, it had left her with claw marks down her face.

He wrote 'claws' down too.

And what had seemed odd to him at the time, was the way Harry had behaved. He hadn't hated Sam for dumping Leah. Sam still went to their house. Charlie had seen him there one day. If some guy dumped Bella and smashed her heart quite as well as Sam had done to Leah, he'd be lucky to get a foot over his threshold. Ever again.

Bella fell in love with two guys in one weekend. That was definitely weird. Jake fell in love with Leah on that same weekend too. He tapped his mouth with the pen again. Jake had adored Bella from that summer when they were little; he must have been four years old. He had loved her since then and he got over her in a weekend? That was _definitely_ weird behaviour.

Bella. Lost in the forest. Sam had found her. And now he thought about it, he had two others with him. Lahote and Cameron he thought. And the more he thought about that night, the more extraordinary it seemed. He knew native trackers were very good, he'd used them himself occasionally. He'd heard about those guys down south; the Shadow Wolves, the only Native American tracking unit in the US Department of Homeland Security.

But even they didn't walk into wilderness with no water, no compass, and no radio and walk out again with a missing girl in their arms. He had nearly dropped Bella carrying her into the house and Sam had carried her … how far **had** he carried her? He had a memory image of him coming out with her in his arms. He had on a pair of shorts and no shoes. And that was **it**. And it was cold that night. Bella had the first signs of hypothermia and she was wearing an outdoor jacket.

Harry Clearwater. His kids didn't get to the hospital when he died. Why the hell not? Where were they? What were they doing that overrode the death of their father? That was a big clue; he had clearly missed it at the time in his distress. He looked at his list. He knew Harry was ill; heart problems. What had caused the heart attack?

Oh, hell. He was imagining things now. Things with claws. That attacked young women and gave older men heart attacks.

He stood. He was getting agitated. He went to get some fresh coffee. Not that he needed the caffeine, more like he needed the change of location.

He came back after a break and picked up the list again.

The Cullens. He had accused Billy of hating the Cullens. He had said how many accidents his daughter had had when she was dating that boy.

He wrote their name down on the other side of the page from the gang. The Cullens versus the Quileute. Hmmm.

**Bella.** He wrote it between the Quileute and the Cullens. She seemed like the common link.

Just why was **his** daughter's name on this list? She had known in some freaky way that Embry was upset. Like twins. Crying when the other was hurt. That kind of link existed somehow between them. Quil was there too. Did he have it as well?

Embry. That kid had a body temperature high enough to be in hospital. And come to think of it, so did Sam. He had shaken his hand outside Embry's house. He added 'high body temperature' to the list. He wondered how he could check some of the others. See if they were the same? He didn't really see Jake anymore, with Billy having a sulk. Drop into Sue's one day and hug Seth? If he tried to hug Leah, she'd probably thump him. Quil would no doubt visit the house one day soon with both his … jeez what did he call them? Dates? No… whatever. But they were both in his house. Quil would visit.

Claws.

He thought about the deaths of the hikers. They had been marked as animal attacks, but he didn't like it at the time. Bella had said she had seen giant wolves. She had been half hysterical but she had been right about some other things too. And a witness **had** seen a giant silver grey wolf at one of the scenes too.

Wolves had claws.

'**Patrolling'** he wrote. Bella had asked if Embry could be let off patrolling. Wait a second… she had asked **Sam**. So she knew he was the leader. Did she know what the secret was? She must; she was with two of the group and a third, Jake was her best friend.

What did Billy say? It was only two days ago.

"_She understands more than you know Charlie. She always did," Billy said._

He thought about the Internet. Everything was on there these days.

He searched elevated body temperatures and found that it was linked to climate, diet and testosterone. People like the Inuit, consumed large quantities of high calorie fatty foods. This significantly increased their basal metabolic rate, which, in turn, resulted in the production of extra body heat. And they were very active outdoors. Hmmm.

He looked over his list again. Diet. Embry officially ate more than any person he had ever seen before. He was going to regret inviting him to stay because of the astronomical increase in their grocery bill. He had eaten an entire box of cereal for breakfast. And **then** had toast. And Bella hadn't seemed to notice. Clearly it was normal behaviour for the boy.

He looked back at his list. The Cullens.

The Cullens had left Forks for Doctor Cullen to take up a position in LA. He had a vague recollection of the hospital name. He googled the hospital site. He wasn't on the list of surgeons. Huh. He googled Doctor Carlisle Cullen and nothing came up. Absolutely nothing. And he should have come up as on the staff at Forks hospital up until recently or any of the other places he had worked. It was as if he had been erased. It crossed his mind to run him through the police search engines, but he had a feeling there would be nothing there too. Hmmm.

He put a large question mark next to the Cullens. He had admitted to Billy that they had unnerved him and that was the truth.

Thinking of Billy made him remember just how long they had been good friends. He tried to remember when he was young with Harry, Billy and Quil. They had been at a bonfire one night and heard the traditional legends. He couldn't ask Billy about them at the moment. Hey, maybe it was on the internet too. He found the Quileute website and clicked on 'culture'; then he selected stories. Nothing there seemed familiar; the stories were all about the Raven. He tried 'history'. And he found this passage.

_According to their ancient creation story, the Quileutes were changed from wolves by a wandering Transformer. By legend, their only kindred, the Chimakum Tribe, were washed away by flood and deposited near present-day Port Townsend (where they lived until Chief Seattle's Suquamish Tribe wiped them out in the 1860s), leaving the Quileutes with no known relatives on earth. _

Changed from wolves.

Wolves had claws. He thought _that_ might have been the story he had heard that night. They were too busy being boys and poking things in the fire, to take much notice.

A call came in just then. He threw the notepad in his top drawer. He was losing his mind. He didn't know what he was thinking now. What was that rule about ducks? If it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, looks like a duck, it must be a duck. He was imagining all kinds of crazy things.

With claws.


	42. Chapter 42

**42.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella and Embry got back to the house and unpacked the groceries. Bella got dinner started<p>

"What else needs fixing?" Embry asked her. "I can't sit here and do nothing."

"Of course you can," she argued.

"No," he answered. "I really can't. I'm getting twitchy. Not phasing."

"Oh. Okay I understand that." She frowned as she thought about it. "The bathroom lock catches sometimes," she suggested.

"Done."

"The loose bookshelf in my room?"

"Fixed."

"One of the basement steps creaks?"

"Cool." He bounded off to take care of it.

Charlie snuck in the door, hoping to catch them at something. He had left work early too. Mixed up his routine.

"Evening Chief," Embry called from the basement.

Charlie sighed. This was pointless. Bella was in the kitchen. He went in to greet her and ask how her day was.

"School was the usual…" She shrugged. "Embry and I went grocery shopping, so we are set for a little while."

"Good." About two days worth he thought at the rate that kid ate.

"Oh," Bella added. "And we hit the charity store and got some clothes. I found this nice blouse…dammit. Embry?" she called. "We left the clothes in the truck."

"I'm on it."

Charlie heard the front door open.

He went to get changed and put away his firearm. When he got back they were in the kitchen.

"See?" said Bella, holding up the blouse.

Embry was looking at the other clothes in the bag, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "White vinegar will work?" he asked Bella.

"Yes. There is a bottle on the shelf in the laundry. But be careful, the shelf is a little rickety," she warned.

"Not anymore." He smiled at her.

"Did you fix that too? Thank you." She smiled back at him. Then she looked at the blouse. "Do you think I should wash this too? What if it was Lauren's?" She looked worried.

Embry chuckled as he walked away. "You're okay; that one was Angela's."

"Angela's?" she repeated. "I don't think I have ever seen her in it." She made a small noise. "I guess purple isn't really her colour. Oh well. I'll just have to not wear it in front of her."

Charlie blinked. What the hell? He was definitely adding that to his list. How on earth could the kid know who second hand clothes had belonged to?

"Dad?" Bella asked.

He was standing there like a zombie. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Bells. He's fixing things?" he asked.

"Yes." She stirred the dinner. "He likes to be active and busy. He's just trying to be useful."

Active. Charlie thought of his list again. He needed a beer.

He was watching a game when a motorbike roared up out the front of the house and stopped. He walked out onto the porch to see Jacob Black unwind himself from it and stand upright as he pulled a helmet off his head. Jeez.

He was massive. Charlie really hadn't thought about it. Or noticed it, but Jake was huge. At least he had a shirt on unlike most of them. He needed to check his body temperature too. A red Volkswagen Rabbit pulled in behind him.

"Hey Charlie," he called out. "Bella asked if Embry could borrow one of the bikes for a while."

Leah stepped out of the rabbit and Charlie almost coughed. He had last seen her at the funeral, he thought. Harry's funeral. She had grown inches as well and looked heavily muscled for a girl. Completely unlike her mother's build. He had a vague recollection of her being much more physically well rounded. Now she was lean. She looked like an athlete. She and Jake made an impressive pair physically. She walked over and stood next to Jake. She didn't look big in comparison to Jake, but knowing how giant he was, allowed him to guess. She was very tall.

He mentally confirmed their names on his list.

Jake stepped up onto the porch. Charlie held out his hand to shake and Jake did it and grabbed his shoulder in that way guys had, instead of hugging. Charlie could feel the heat of his hand through his shirt.

"Jake!" Bella squealed and bounced past him to get her own hug. He scooped her up and held her to him with his arms wrapped around her. Her feet were a foot off the ground.

"Hey, Bells," he crooned at her.

Charlie noticed that they still beamed at each other. He had assumed that Jake had just got over Bella. But whatever the hell had happened on that weekend that had linked them to others, they still cared about each other. Huh.

Embry appeared in the doorway and nodded at Leah. She nodded back, but was carefully watching Jake with Bella.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Bella asked him.

Charlie got a panicked look on his face at the thought of feeding three of them.

"No, we can't. Sorry Bells," Jake replied. "Sue threatened us with death if we weren't back in time for dinner."

Damn. Sue was feeding three instead. If he counted Seth. He hadn't seen Seth for a while either. He wondered just how big he was too.

Charlie tried to pull himself together and behave somewhat normally. "So you got the Rabbit rebuilt?" he asked Jake.

"Yeah. It was a really good learning process. Leah suggested I do it with some other wrecks and then we can sell them."

Charlie nodded. "Three wrecks of the same model will make one whole car."

"Yeah," Jake smiled. It was his usual huge grin; some things hadn't changed.

"Oh," said Jake. "I nearly forgot. We have some stuff for you in the trunk, Embry. Jared suggested we go through the trash and get your things..." He shrugged, looking embarrassed. "We helped and said we'd bring it to you here…"

Leah had the trunk open and she and Embry stood there looking at the boxes. He picked up and held things for a second and then put them back again. Leah patted his arm. "Garage is around the side, right?" Leah checked.

Charlie nodded and Leah encouraged Embry to pick up a box and carry it.

Embry looked like he might cry again. Leah actually hugged him. "I'm so sorry she's such a bitch, Em."

"Lucky you cleaned out the garage then," Charlie stated.

"Let me help too," Bella said. She looked distressed that Embry was upset.

Charlie wondered how they had sorted out his stuff from the trash that he had no doubt Tiffany Call would have buried it in. Smell? Like the clothes. That would work. He added that to his list as well.

"Leah's right about that," Charlie said. "She was pretty nasty." He couldn't bring himself to call her a bitch out loud; but privately he thought that.

"And Mrs Stanley," added Jake. "I heard her up at the hospital."

"Mrs Newton sacked Bells, too," Charlie said.

Jake just sighed. "It's a mess." He looked suddenly angry. "And it's not fair… they just don't know…" He took a deep breath and seemed to get himself under control.

Charlie wondered what he had been going to say before he stopped himself.

Leah jogged back around to the car. "We'd better go, Jake."

"Sure, sure."

Bella was holding Embry's hand tightly and rubbing his arm with the other hand as they walked back out together.

"Thanks Jake," Embry said.

"No problem, Embry. Bells will look after you." He kissed her quickly on the forehead and piled into the car.

Charlie watched them. "Maybe he should sell that one and get a vehicle that he actually fits in."

Embry chuckled. They went to eat their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Bella went to school. Embry begged off for one more day. He swore he'd go back on Monday. He found some more jobs to do but was so uptight he hid behind the garage and phased, just to let the wolf out for a minute. He was really surprised when he heard Jared and Paul. They shouldn't be phased; they should be at school. Like he was supposed to be.

_Paul: I __**fucking**__ hate newborn vampires. They seem to be quicker._

_Jared: yeah, maybe they are._

_Paul: goddamed freaks… Embry?_

Embry had given himself away. The words 'newborn vampires' had panicked him.

_Embry: What's going on? Why are you guys phased on a school day?_

_Jared: ahhh. _ Trying hard **not** to think of the answer.

_Paul: ahh, fuck it; he'll know if we try not to think about it… you know?_

_Embry: just tell me._

_Paul: we think the red head is back. And she brought some friends._

_Jared: either way, we have vamps to hunt._

_Embry: FUCK!_ His first thought was for Bella. Images of Bella flooded his mind.

_Jared: shit Em, don't distract us with that stuff now…_

_Paul: no… do. I want to see __**more**__ of that._

Embry growled at him. _Quil? Why didn't he tell me?_

_Jared: he's okay. He didn't want you to know. He wanted you to have a break…_

_Paul: …you got a day. And plus, you're watching Bella._

A whole day of relative peace was all he had been allowed.

_Embry: Is she after Bella?_

_Jared: we assume so. I mean she was before and she doesn't exactly leave a note. Unless you count the trail of bodies. Sam thinks it has something to do with the murders in Seattle._

_Embry: I can help._

_Jared: no. look the best thing is if you stay with Bella. Just in case, Embry. I can't order you but I can get Sam to do it if I have to. _

_Embry: yeah. Okay Jared. You guys stay safe._

_Paul: we're good. We're __**very**__ good. _

_Jared: stay close to Bella and keep your eyes open._

_Embry: will do._

He phased back. He staggered a little. He felt sick; **she** was back. Initially he was angry with Quil. That was why Sam and Quil had let him go with Charlie after his mum threw him out. They knew then and they didn't tell him. He felt like the weakest link.

But he knew Quil would just be concerned about him. And about Bella. He had got Embry out of the bad situation, put him with someone who loved him and would look after him. It was Quil's way of doing the best he could for him without actually telling him what was going on or looking after him himself. And now he was working to hunt; protecting them both. And keeping it to himself; cutting himself off from Embry. Now he knew why he had been weird on the phone yesterday morning. His love for Quil swelled in his heart. He kind of hoped he had felt it when he and Bella were together.

Now he knew why Jake and Leah had to rush off too. They probably had to patrol too. Looking after Bella.

Bella. He was glad now that she had lost her job. He wasn't sure he could cope with the thought of her being away from him and his protection for any more hours in the day. School was bad enough. He would meet her at school and stick to her like glue. His wolf twitched at the thought of her driving herself home. Alone.

He was going to go back to school on Monday and clean out his locker. He'd drop out of high school for Bella. She'd be angry with him. But she'd be safe. He'd pay any price for that.

* * *

><p>That evening Charlie went to check out the garage. Bella had told him that Embry had been busy. He had hung up the peg boards that Charlie had bought once and never got around to hanging. Embry asked him to check the tool layout. He had already hung all the tools and now he wanted to draw around them and paint the shadows so you could see what was missing easily.<p>

Charlie just shook his head at it all. The tools looked clean and oiled.

Charlie looked at them and sighed. "He's a good kid. Sam was right." He always called him Chief or Sir. He was unfailingly polite. He even did the washing up. He had a sensible head on his shoulders. He had clearly not had the easiest of upbringings and he was still a good kid. Charlie decided that he liked him.

His deputies had started a campaign of their own. They pulled over Mrs Stanley and went all over her car with a fine tooth comb. He wouldn't be surprised if they started on Mrs Newton and Tiffany Call if they could.

He wandered over to the edge of the forest. He was still ruminating on his list. The forest. Things that lived in the forest. He kicked at the ground and looked down at his boots. He froze.

There was a gigantic paw print in the dirt.

It was freaking huge. The size of a dinner plate. And it was a wolf.

With claws.


	43. Chapter 43

**43.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: this chapter goes out to Jasper-replaces-edward. She will know why.]<strong>

Embry picked her up at school on Friday. She was so pleased to see him that she didn't notice how much he was scanning the surrounding area and glaring at everyone that even looked at her wrong. He saw vampires everywhere now. They even looked like people; it just wasn't fair.

"Will you stop sniffing," Bella demanded.

He cuddled her. "Sorry, Honey."

He even walked laps around the house that evening while Bella was cooking dinner. He couldn't phase in case Charlie saw him, but he could still smell if any strangers had been near the house. Charlie kept glancing at him. He was too jumpy; he needed to calm down or he would blow it.

He didn't sleep very well but by Saturday morning he felt better; mostly because she was staying home. With him.

Charlie went off to do his shift, but he knew Embry and Bella were at home alone and he decided to just drop in and make sure they were behaving themselves. He had heard Embry get up and come back to his mattress several times during the night; not for any longer than a walk to the bathroom would take him. Maybe he had an upset stomach. He heard noises in the back yard and walked around the side of the house to greet them.

Bella was hanging laundry with her back to him and Embry was sanding something outside the garage. He looked like he was making something out of timber; maybe a frame of some kind. Probably another shelf. Charlie almost laughed at how much his house had been repaired and fixed up in the last few days. Embry would be repainting next.

So they were behaving themselves. He felt almost disappointed and a little bit silly. She was chatting away to Embry about something at the top of her voice, so that he could hear her over the electric sander. He had ear protection on anyway; Charlie wondered why she bothered.

But then something caught his eye. He saw movement in the trees behind them and froze. It was a wolf. A gigantic wolf. The thing was massive. Just like the ones that Bella said she had seen in the forest and the ones that were blamed for the deaths of the hikers earlier that year. It looked big enough to have made the paw print he saw yesterday, too. He pulled his gun out and carefully clicked off the safety silently.

He didn't take his eyes off the massive animal. It was clearly watching Bella as she ducked down to lift items from the laundry basket. He knew it was an animal not a human being and if he shot it, it wasn't going to get a shock and surrender as a person might. He didn't believe he could kill it with a handgun but it was all he had. If it moved, he was going to shoot it and hope it was surprised enough to turn and run. He needed better ammunition.

Charlie shifted his stance but stayed hidden behind the corner of the house. He could see the wolf crouch down and it looked as if it was going to jump. He didn't think he had time to warn Bella or to convince her to run. Besides if she did, as a predator, it would chase her.

It would have to be a good shot. He steadied his arm and aimed.

The wolf jumped and Charlie fired at almost exactly the same time.

The noise was deafening. The wolf moved at an unnatural speed. Bella screamed. Embry rushed towards her and grabbed her. The wolf faltered and fell in front of Bella. It rolled on the grass in pain and then it disappeared; its fur folding in on itself and it morphed into a large, muscular, naked man. He was writhing in pain.

Charlie ran forward and then stood there in shock.

"**Quil!"** Bella screamed. Embry had hold of her. "Embry let me go!" He let go of Bella and she flew to Quil's side.

"Fuck… fuck…** fuck!**" Quil swore. "You fucking shot me." Bella hugged him.

Charlie stepped carefully closer to the giant naked man lying on his lawn. Embry looked wary.

"Chief?" he checked.

"Huh?" said Charlie. He was in shock.

Embry nodded his head at him pointedly. Charlie was still holding the gun with both hands. He looked slowly between the gun and the naked man. "Wolf…"

"Yes," Embry agreed, carefully.

"You shot Quil," Bella screeched at him.

"H-he was a giant wolf," Charlie blustered. "L-like the ones who killed the hikers…"

Quil was bending around trying to see where he had been shot. "Fuck! You shot me in the ass!"

Bella still looked shocked. Embry laughed. "It's not funny, Embry," Quil whined.

Charlie approached him and looked down at the wound in his buttock. The bleeding had already stopped.

"Let me get the long nose pliers," said Embry.

The wound was closing over. Embry came back with the pliers and dug around for a second. He ignored Quil swearing at him, until he pulled it out. "Lucky it stayed in one piece," Embry noted. "Didn't hit any bone."

Charlie had never seen anything like it before. "I was aiming for your head," Charlie said.

"Just as well you were quick, Quil," Embry stated. "And you have a fat ass."

"Dad, are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Is **he** okay?" Quil whined. "What about me?"

Bella stood up and looked down at him. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She did not look pleased or sympathetic at this instant. "Well, just what the **hell** did you think you were doing?"

"I missed you. I just wanted to surprise you…" Quil blustered.

"By leaping out of the forest at me? In **wolf** form?" she demanded.

"Y-yeah…" He stopped. "It seemed like a good idea… but if I'd known I was going to get shot…"

Charlie scratched at his head. "Sorry, I guess," he apologised.

Everyone looked at Quil.

He covered his groin with his hands, belatedly realising this was Bella's father. And he still had a gun.

"We need to cover you first, and then we can clean the wound up. And then I think we might need to talk to my father," Bella suggested.

"Yeah," Embry agreed. "Good job, Quil."

"Awwww," he whined. "I just wanted to pounce on her."

"Pounce? Quil. You're not a cat," Embry reminded him.

"Seriously? It seemed like a good idea at the time…" he repeated.

"How did you not hear him?" Embry asked.

"I was watching Bells," Quil blustered. "What were you doing?"

Embry gestured at the electric sander where he had dropped it on the ground. "The dust covered the smell too."

Bella reached down to Quil and helped him to his feet. He stood there hopping in pain as he tried to put weight on his leg. She handed him a towel from the line to cover his nudity.

Charlie was starting to put the pieces together. "**This** is the tribal secret… the thing that Billy is protecting isn't it?" he asked them.

"We really need to talk… inside? Please, sir," Embry pleaded.

"Sam Uley… that's how he found you that night… that's why he is such a good tracker… and Jake…?" His eyes looked glazed. "Are you a wolf too, Embry?" Charlie asked him bluntly.

Embry sighed. "Yes," he admitted.

"So all those things your mother was screaming at you about… it's this?" He gestured at Quil with a hand; trying to encompass the whole 'wolf turned into a man' thing.

"Not entirely. Sam does kind of have a gang, but it's really more of a 'pack'. I didn't tell her," confessed Embry.

"She could never have handled it," Charlie stated. He had seen that woman's reaction to thinking her son was a _little_ out of the ordinary. This… this would have really freaked her out.

"I didn't know how… and once I didn't tell her… it just got worse," Embry whispered.

Charlie put an arm out to Quil. "Come on, son," he offered. "Let's get that wound cleaned up."

"That was a good shot, Charlie," Quil offered.

"You can call me Chief or sir, boy."

"You gonna shoot me again?" Quil asked.

"Maybe," said Charlie, but he grinned. "Fast healing huh? Ever thought of being a deputy, Quil?"

"Embry is the sensible one, you know," Quil pointed out.

Bella cleaned up Quil's wound with antiseptic, even though he argued that he didn't need it.

Charlie quizzed Embry about the whole thing.

"So if you guys didn't kill those hikers… I mean, I know you well enough to say I don't think you could do that; human or otherwise," Charlie prompted.

"No," Embry admitted. "That wasn't us. We're protectors."

Both guys looked at Bella and they looked so stricken, Charlie looked at her, as well.

"What does it have to do with… oh shit!" He sat there and stared at his daughter. Billy had said that he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. What had he said? _"She understands more than you know, Charlie. She always did," Billy had said._

He had put her on the list between the Quileutes and the Cullens.

"The Cullens," he said. "What are they?"

She had the grace to look embarrassed. "**They** didn't kill the people, but others of their kind did."

"Their kind?" Charlie asked.

Quil and Embry seemed frozen; as if they were wishing they were somewhere else and not between Bella and her father.

"V-vampires," she whispered.

Charlie blinked. It took him a minute to be able to speak; his first two attempts failed. "Y-you… d-dated a vampire?" he asked in a scarily quiet voice.

She just nodded.

"And you knew he was…" he couldn't finish that question.

She nodded.

"And now… now you're dating two what are they?" He paused. "Werewolves?"

She nodded again.

He made a leap of understanding. "That's why… the one weekend thing… like Molly Swan… is this a 'for life' thing? Like real wolves?"

"Yes," Embry answered. "I'm impressed, Chief. But we are technically shape shifters… no issues with the full moon thing."

Charlie stared at the table surface as if the answers were written there. "I feel like laughing but none of this is funny. What if the deputies ask me 'What did you do on the weekend Chief?' Oh you know… shot a werewolf…"

"Shock," suggested Bella.

Quil wobbled his bottom lip at her but she smacked him. He was standing leaning against the kitchen counter with his ass stuck out for her to bandage.

Charlie seemed to still be talking to himself. "I was hoping it was a phase; something you just had to get out of your system. It's weird and unusual and I was hoping it was just you sowing your wild oats… but this changes everything…"

"Dad? What's the matter?"

"You three," he stated, without looking at her.

They all looked at each other. Embry shrugged. Quil shook his head.

"I don't understand, Dad," Bella tried.

Charlie sighed heavily. "I'm appointed by an elected official Bella. My position depends on popular vote."

Bella frowned and shook her head.

"We haven't had a good year," Charlie continued. "The deaths… a lot of people were unhappy with the finding of animal attacks for the deaths of the hikers. They think I handled it badly… they think that the deaths could have been avoided somehow… and now…" he stopped.

"Now what?" Bella pressed.

"It doesn't matter, Bells. If you can't help it, it doesn't matter."

"Dad! Tell me."

He looked stricken. "People think that if I can't control my own daughter, then how can I be a good Chief of Police? I'm a role model, Bella. And my daughter … who is eighteen and I know that makes you an adult… but people don't care about that! **My** daughter is in a relationship with two guys at the same time… and she's still in high school. "

"Oh, my God," she whispered as she finally comprehended what he was trying to say.

"And how old **are** you guys?" Charlie asked.

"Sixteen," Quil confessed.

"Nearly seventeen," Embry added, as if it helped.

Charlie looked gobsmacked. "Sixteen! But you look older… **Sixteen**," he repeated. He put his face in his hands.

"Oh, my God," Bella said again. She rose to her feet. "**Oh, my God!"** She flapped her hands. "I never even thought about it… I am such an idiot… such a selfish idiot…"

"No, Bella!" Charlie argued.

"This is your job! Your pension. Your medical benefits. Your 401K! Everything! All your years of service. It's who you are… and we…"

"We had no idea," Embry apologised.

"We're sorry," Quil said.

Charlie looked at them both. "It's clearly not anything you guys could have helped. And you both have enough stuff to deal with. I can't imagine what being a teenage werewolf would be like."

Bella was proud of her father. She rushed to him and hugged him.

"We have to do something," Quil said. "Something that will improve your community standing."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"I dunno… solve the murders?" Quil suggested.

"I **can't** solve the murders," Charlie argued. "They were vampire attacks you tell me… how can I put that on the report?" He frowned. "And where **are** the vampires that did it?"

Embry answered him. "There were three. The wolves killed one, the Cullens took one out and the third got away."

"The Cullens did? I can't imagine them getting their hands dirty. A third? So it could still be here?" Charlie asked; always the cop.

"She," said Bella. "She is a female. A red head."

Quil glanced at Embry. He was trying desperately hard to look innocent. If Quil wanted to talk about Victoria he would.

"So we do something else then," Quil suggested. "Break up with me…" he suggested to Bella.

"What? I'm your imprint!"

"For Charlie." He corrected himself quickly with a wince, "For the Chief."

"You said you'd never give either of us up," Bella pointed out.

"And I won't," said Quil. "We'll just have to hide it… for a while…"

"What? For how long? Until I retire?" asked Charlie. He shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that for me and besides the story is already out. At least the story that the three of you are together."

"The tribal council owes you," Embry suggested.

Charlie looked speculative. "How do you mean?"

"Could they write you a reference or something?" Embry asked. "Campaign for you? Pressure the Mayor to keep you on?"

"I could rob the bank and you could stop me," Quil suggested. "I'd even let you shoot me again… People love their money… that'd work."

Embry was just shaking his head. "Everyone would know it was you Quil, you dumbass. And then Charlie would have to arrest you for attempted armed robbery."

"I have to move out," Bella realised.

"What?" Charlie's head lifted. "You can't… oh… yeah… eighteen."

"Will it lessen the damage? If we keep a low profile? Will people forget about it?" Bella asked.

"Every vote will count. You should speak to Billy about it," Embry suggested.

Charlie coughed. "Billy and I… aren't… talking right now," he confessed.

"And that's my fault too, isn't it?" Bella asked.

"No…" Charlie started.

Bella gave him a look.

"Not entirely," Charlie blustered. "He lied to me. My _best friend_ lied to me for my whole life. That kind of betrayal won't be easy to overcome, Bells. I understand that it was a big secret, but he could have told me."

Bella said, "He asked me to come out and talk to him and I haven't done it. We've been so busy with everything else that happened. Maybe I should make the time to do that?"

"So you gonna do a Molly Swan, Bells?" Charlie asked. "Move out to the rez and never come back?"

"I don't know… but if it helps you, I'll do it. I only have weeks of school left." She was already planning it all in her head. "And also," she looked a little embarrassed. "It actually hurts them for us to be apart for a long time. If I moved to Florida or something to live with Renee, Quil could get ill."

Charlie gave Quil a sharp look. He looked wounded by the thought of Bella leaving. "And Embry?" he asked.

"Embry is a bonus for me," Bella said. "Quil is **his** imprint… that's what they call it. And I am Quil's. It took us a little while to work it out ourselves."

Charlie frowned. "So you _are_ gay?" he asked Embry.

Embry blushed. "No. It's just Quil. Only Quil."

"A little unexpected, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. You could say that," Embry agreed.

"The word you are looking for is bisexual, Dad," said Bella.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't but I trust you." Charlie studied them all. "So it really is a 'for life' thing? No divorce, no separation? No taking the kid and moving to Riverside to live with your mother?"

Bella twitched when he said that. It was what her mother had done to him.

Quil looked the most intense. "We'll never leave her; we'll never hurt her…"

"…and we can't leave La Push," Embry finished. "Pack secrets 'n all."

Charlie pushed to his feet. "Well," he huffed. "We have some stuff to work out then."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: thanks to Victoria Chancellor, one of my JBNP readers who grabbed me in chat one day. She was very concerned about the effect this relationship would have on Charlie's job and even did some research for me. She sparked this whole story line, Thanks hun. <strong>

**People ask why no one asks Quil if he is gay - this is Charlie trying to work it out and getting it kind of wrong. He sees Embry as the sensitive one when it isn't relevant to his sexuality. Clearly they are both bisexual or hetero-flexible. ]**


	44. Chapter 44

**44. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I hate the SM vamp canon… just need to say that]<strong>

Charlie got some paper and quizzed Embry and Quil about vampires. "I didn't think vampires could come out of their coffins in the daytime?" Charlie asked.

"These ones are not like the book vampires," Embry stated.

"That makes sense," Quil added. "We aren't like the book werewolves either."

"So do I need special bullets or something?" Charlie asked.

They shrugged.

"Guess you wouldn't know, huh?"

Embry shook his head. "We are old school, I suppose."

"Holy water?" Charlie asked. "Communion wafers?"

They shook their heads.

"Stakes?"

Another shake.

"Crosses?"

Shake.

"Don't _think_ it affects them," Quil said. "We've never actually tried."

"Can they come into your home?" Charlie asked. "Don't they need permission or something to cross your threshold or enter?"

"Not these vamps," answered Embry.

"Can they cross water? Isn't that something they are supposed to have trouble with too?"

"They don't even breathe. We lost Victoria once because she just jumped from the cliffs near La Push and didn't come up again," Quil grizzled.

"You weren't even **in** the pack then," Embry chided him.

"Yeah. But if you guys had got her then, this wouldn't be happening now." He paused. "Sorry Embry. I just hate the thought of Bella being in trouble… again."

"Huh," said Charlie. "That might explain a few of her 'accidents'." He used finger apostrophes.

Embry glared at Quil for blowing more secrets.

"He's cool!" blustered Quil.

"So what does kill them…? I mean they are already dead… okay… what stops them?" Charlie asked.

"Beheading…" said Embry.

"And tearing them apart, but they taste awful." Quil scrunched up his face.

"And fire to finish," Embry added.

"Burn them?" Charlie checked.

"Yep," the boys agreed.

"What if you hit them in the heart with a steel tipped stake? Like a crossbow bolt or something?" Charlie asked.

"I dunno," Quil answered. "We've torn arms off and they still keep coming."

"Their skin is really hard and they kind of sparkle in the sun…" Embry suggested.

"As hard as marble," Quil added.

"Ahhh … okay." Charlie looked like he was thinking.

"Speed? Strength? Weaknesses?" he quizzed them. It took quite some time for them to fill him in on all they knew. "So if you hit them with something and then with fire?" he suggested.

"That might work. But you'd have to be really, really fast," Embry said.

"He's good. He shot me," Quil pointed out. "Not that I was moving at full speed. But the redhead seems extra weaselly. She just keeps getting away from us."

Bella wandered into the kitchen; she had showered after cleaning up Quil. She stopped suddenly, as what Quil was saying sunk in.

"Quil," reprimanded Embry. "You idiot."

"Oh jeez," he said. He threw himself at Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "She won't get you… we won't let her… you've got me and Embry and Jake and we will all make sure she doesn't get anywhere near you… please Bells. Don't panic."

She let out a small sob. "I'm so tired, Quil. Tired of being hunted. Tired of destroying all those people's lives." He rocked her. Her voice sounded muffled now. "Please tell me that those deaths in Seattle had nothing to do with this?"

Embry made a hissing noise. It was enough of an answer. Bella let out another sob.

Charlie's face. He looked furious. He rose to his feet again. "All those people…" he breathed. "What are they? Food?"

"And recruits," Quil answered him over Bella's head.

She whimpered. Embry closed in and hugged her and Quil.

"Riley Biers," said Charlie.

"Pardon?" Embry asked.

"His parents came into the office with a poster for him," Charlie replied. "He was supposed to be travelling this way and they asked us if anyone had seen him. Or if he had been involved in any incidents in this area. He's just a college kid. "

"Got any photos of him, Charlie?" asked Quil.

"And the missing victims in Seattle," Embry suggested.

"What would be the point of that?" Quil asked.

"If the bodies are missing, then they could be vampires. We can work out how many vampires she has… what is the word? Made?" Charlie stopped suddenly. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah but she can get them from anywhere. They might just be runaways and we are miscounting… you know," Quil added. "You could think she had an army of hundreds and they just might be missing kids or other murder victims."

"You want a hot drink, honey?" Embry crooned to Bella. She nodded against Quil's chest.

"Just hold me, Quil."

"Sure thing, Bells."

Embry made her and Charlie coffees. Then he dragged Quil outside. They said they were going to phase and fill Sam in. Bella thought they were just leaving her and Charlie alone for a minute.

"So explain to me how this is all going to work?" Charlie asked her and then blushed like a tomato. "I-I didn't mean… you know… the details or anything." He buried his face in his coffee.

"It's okay Dad, I think I understand." She was glad that, for once, she wasn't blushing as well.

"So it's like a permanent relationship? Because of the wolf thing?"

"Yes. Bound for life. Old Quil did some kind of ceremony and he said he could see the bindings between us." [chapter 26]

"Ah," Charlie commented. "So that's when you were talking to him. I did wonder why he even mentioned his wife; our distant relative." He chortled suddenly. "No wonder Joy gave you her meatloaf."

Bella smiled. "Old Quil said the bonds were so strong. That each of us was bound to the other two. No matter which way it stretched, the other two supported the third. He said he had never seen anything like it before; that it was like a braid and when the other imprints could be stretched apart, ours reached around, through the others."

"Other imprints?" Charlie checked.

"Sam and Emily for one."

"Ah… That explains why he dumped Leah."

She just nodded.

"And Leah and Jake?"

Bella nodded. Charlie continued, "And why Harry Clearwater wasn't as upset as I thought he ought to be. The guy broke her heart and her father didn't hate Sam."

"Yeah, she was pretty bitter about that for a long time, but now she understands. Especially when she became a wolf herself."

Charlie looked shocked at that. "_That_ I didn't expect. But after seeing her the other night, I could believe it."

"Nobody expected it." She hated telling him this. "That was the night Harry had …" she stopped.

"Oh, Jesus." Charlie rose to his feet and stalked about the kitchen. He raked his hand through his hair. "It was **that** night?"

She nodded. "Both of them."

"Seth too?" He looked horrified.

Another nod. "It was the shock," she whispered. "Leah thinks she killed her father."

"Just as well **I** don't have heart problems… I tell you… thinking my daughter was about to be dragged off by a giant wolf."

Bella continued, "Harry and Leah were arguing… and she got so angry… and she turned into a wolf right in front of him. He knew all about it… but it's not supposed to happen to girls."

"Poor Harry," Charlie sighed.

"Seth went as well; the shock of either seeing the wolf in the house, or that his father was dying, either way… he was too young."

"Poor Sue." He sat back down with a thump. He leaned back in the chair and looked shattered.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Keep going." It was an order.

"So I've been thinking about it, and I guess, in a way, that this binding thing makes me **more** sure of the boys. You heard them; they'll never even look at another girl. And I think **that** is more than most people in a relationship have. That certainty."

"True," Charlie agreed. "Even people who think they are soul mates, can end up in the divorce court."

"Exactly. So in one way, that is a positive thing."

"How will you explain it to other people?"

"We just won't. It's how we live and it will be our business." Bella hoped it would work like that.

"You love them both?"

"Yes. Even in the short time that we have been together, I am certain of that."

"Children?" he asked curtly.

"One day. Not right now. We are all too young."

"Good. At least they will all look alike." He looked like he was thinking. "Actually with three of you, that'll help. You always wish you had more hands with new babies," he suggested.

"Yes. And even an extra income should make a huge difference to us all. How much faster can we save for things with two or three incomes?"

Charlie chuckled. "You always did do the budget for your mother, didn't you?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"How will you explain it to the kids?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead. I imagine that if it is all they have known, they will think it is normal. I don't know."

"Lots to think about, kiddo."

"Oh yes."

"And there will be kids?" he asked.

She smiled. She looked radiant. "I certainly hope so. Quil is Quil Ateara the fifth. And it is hugely important to the tribe that the wolf pack continues. It is their heritage; their history carried down through the generations."

"Billy? Was he ever a wolf?"

She shook her head. "No… I think the last pack was his grandfather and his friends. There needs to be vampires around to trigger the change."

"Like the Cullens," he suggested.

"Yes. In fact, they made a treaty with the Quileute in 1930 something, when they were here last."

"The **same** Cullens?" Charlie checked.

She nodded.

"Exactly how old was Edwin?"

"One hundred and six," she supplied. "And it's Edward."

Charlie snorted. "I know. So if they had never come back to Forks in the first place… none of this would have happened?"

"Yes. And those hikers would still be alive and all those people in Seattle. Believe me I have thought about that often."

"Yes, well… believe me; I am still unhappy about finding out that you dated a vampire." He pointed at her. "Not happy at all, young lady."

"You're not happy," she grumbled. "Imagine how the boys feel? Their mortal enemy."

"So when he left… you didn't know they were going to do that?"

"No. It was a complete shock."

"Hmmm," said Charlie. He had sincere doubts about why she was so devastated when they left. Her reaction was not normal. He wondered if she had wanted to be one of them. He didn't even know how to start that conversation. "Arizona? When you broke your leg."

"I was attacked. A vampire who loved playing tracking games thought it would be very entertaining to hunt me with the whole Cullen clan protecting me. He was Victoria's mate. That is why she is so upset with me now."

"So how did you get hurt? Did they screw up?"

She sighed. "Truthfully that was _my_ fault. He contacted me; told me he had Mum hostage and that I had to go to him."

Charlie did a double take. "You would have given your life for your mother?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Bella shrugged. "Yeah… it seemed like the right thing to do."

Charlie studied her again. And then he shook his head. "He would probably just have killed you both. Why would you trust his word?"

"I don't know. I know better now."

"So you _were_ injured by him? When you broke your leg? You didn't fall down the stairs? You lost a lot of blood too..." and then he seemed to put some other pieces together too. "That's why you picked that stupid fight with me. Ran away. Driving to your mother's immediately."

He stood up hurriedly and smacked the table with his hand. Bella jumped nervously.

"He was here! You were protecting** me **too! You led him away from **me**…"

"He, James was listening outside… at least that's what Edward thought he would be doing." She felt ashamed. "I had to make it a good fight otherwise he would never have left you alone. I hated saying those things to you, but I had to get you to let me go."

Charlie suddenly just pulled her out of the chair and hugged her. "You silly stupid girl," he swore at her affectionately. "Don't you ever risk your life for mine, **ever** again! You hear me Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Sorry Dad," she whimpered.

"If it comes to a choice, it's you first, every time. You hear me?"

"Yes Dad."

"Now I understand why you were screaming in your sleep," he whispered. "The things you have seen."

He hugged her hard enough to hurt her a little and then he let her go. He brushed the hair back from her face with both hands. "And your boys fight these things with their bare hands? Well paws… or whatever."

She nodded.

"Every day?" he asked.

"Not every day, but they do seem to be more frequent now. We are not sure if it was the Cullens being here. Or if they are attracted to their own kind or of it is… me," she finished.

Charlie gave her a penetrating look.

"They seem to like me," she blustered. "Like that James guy and I kind of fascinated Edward. He could read minds, but he couldn't read mine and he had trouble with yours too. It must be genetic."

Charlie had a very odd look on his face. "He read minds?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Silence. "Huh."

"The pack share thoughts too."

"Can't talk," Charlie suggested.

"No," she agreed.

A minute passed.

"Wait a second," Charlie said. "They **like** you?"

"I…" Bella blushed. "Smell good?" she tried.

"So you are going to **need** two … what do I call them?"

"Wolves?"

"Yes, that'll do. You'll need two of them just to look after you; with the amount of trouble you seem to get yourself into."

She laughed. "Actually Dad, that's almost the most sensible reason I've heard so far, as to why this has happened."


	45. Chapter 45

**45.** **Best friends share… everything**.

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>"I had this tribal mystery half worked out," Charlie told the boys.<p>

"Prove it," said Quil. He was now wearing one of Embry's 'new' athletic shorts purchases from the charity shop.

Charlie just showed him his list. He had added sniffing out Embry's things from the trash and identifying Angela's blouse. They leant over, reading it together. Embry laughed.

"Big step from things with claws, to those things being us, some of the time, eh?" he said to Charlie.

"I thought they ate people too," Bella said. "Jake thought it was funny. What did he say?"

"You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?" the boys chorused.

"Oh no," said Bella. "Did he replay that conversation too?"

"You hugged him, **of course** he replayed it," stated Quil.

Charlie chortled. "I've got some calls to make and I want to check the supplies at the station. Who's staying with Bells?" he asked the boys.

"Embry will," Quil answered. "That was what Sam wanted, too."

"I will go out to La Push now and talk to Billy," Bella said. "You guys coming with?"

Quil sighed. "I **have** to come in the truck, Bells. I can't phase and run." He got puppy dog eyes. "It hurts," he whined.

Embry rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, Quil," Bella said. "You can come in the truck."

Charlie nodded. "So she won't be travelling back here alone?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, my God… this is going to make me nuts." She stomped out to her truck. The boys followed her.

"Can I lie in the back?" Quil asked. "My ass hurts."

"Sure, Quil," Bella replied.

"What if I roll around and hurt myself? Embry should hold me."

"Good excuse. I missed you too, Quil," Embry chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes and got in the cab.

"Cool. You wanna make out?" Quil asked Embry.

Bella drove; thinking the whole time. When they got there, both boys looked happier. She didn't think they had got up to anything too naughty in the back of her truck, although, really she wouldn't put it past them. But they both looked happier for the skin contact.

"One day, we'll have to get **you** in the back of the truck, Bells," Quil suggested. He hugged her hard and held her for just a touch too long.

"I know." She sighed. "What are you guys going to do?"

Embry hugged her now. "Visit Quil's mum. She might feed us too." He looked concerned. "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"I'll be safe on the rez and won't Quil be in trouble for blowing the secret?" she answered his question with one of her own.

They both looked at Quil. He was twisting around trying to see if he had a scar on his butt yet.

"Maybe," Embry suggested. "Good luck with Billy, honey." He kissed her.

They ran off together and she stepped up onto the Black porch. She knocked on the door and then let herself in.

Billy wheeled towards the door and saw her.

"Hello, Bella. I was not expecting to see you."

"Hi, Billy. I am sorry I didn't call first and I haven't been back to talk to you. I know you wanted to see me about something."

"Sure," he agreed. "Come in." He spun his wheelchair in place and wheeled back to the kitchen.

She didn't know how to tell him that Quil had blown the secret. Maybe it would help him and Charlie get talking again? She sure hoped so. They could both be pig-headed sometimes.

"Charlie knows," she stated bluntly, as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Knows?" checked Billy.

"Quil came out of the forest behind the house. In wolf form. Neither he nor Embry heard Charlie walking down the side of the house. He shot Quil."

Billy blinked. "Is he okay?"

"He got him in the…" she struggled for a word, "…rump," she finished. "So he's okay and Charlie is okay and Embry just laughed and pulled the bullet out with pliers."

"Uh huh."

"He showed us a list of things he had noticed. He was almost there himself, actually."

Billy looked tired and sad.

Bella didn't know what to say, but she needed to talk, to fill the silence. "He understands why it was a secret but he's still upset with you."

Billy just nodded.

"I'm still upset with you, too," she added. "Leaving me here, on that weekend of all weekends."

He didn't answer her.

"How could you just leave me there? How could you **not** tell me?" she demanded.

"I thought it would be you or Leah with Jake. Either way… I would be happy."

"Oh, God," she exclaimed. "Jake seems to be the **only** one who didn't have Leah as a possibility."

"She is still unhappy about that," chuckled Billy. "He has had to do some major crawling."

"The secrets are dangerous Billy. Charlie was aiming for Quil's head. What if he had been faster?"

"The tribe has kept its secrets for a long time."

"I'm good with secrets," she stated. And she was. She had kept Jake's and the Cullens' from each other. "But every time, it's **me** that gets hurt. Do you know how many times I have been to hospital protecting the Cullens' secrets?"

Billy looked at her with his serious eyes.

"You are just lucky it didn't happen again," she added.

"What didn't?"

"Me, getting hurt, on that intense weekend. What if the boys had fought over me? What if they had torn me apart between them? They shared; but I don't think another two wolves could have done that. What if Embry got jealous and tried to stop Quil? He's his imprint. He might not have wanted Quil with me. You would have had a death on the tribal lands and two hysterical wolves. Three, if you count Jake. He would have killed **them** for killing me. Clusterfuck would not be enough to describe it. It would have been **worse** than what Sam and Emily went through."

Billy flinched at her swearing. He sighed. "Embry could have torn Quil apart for wanting you, if he had perceived it as a rejection of him. You're right, Bella. And for what it is worth, you have my apology."

He looked uncharacteristically self-conscious. "I think I have a solution for you three. If your parents agree, of course. Not that Embry's mother retains that right"

"Has she seriously disowned him?" Bella asked.

Billy nodded.

That made Bella angry. "Is she still living here?" Bella asked.

Billy nodded. "I think so."

"WHY?"

"Pardon?"

"Tiffany. She's Makah not Quileute," she spat. "She had better not be pulling a tribal pension or getting child support or _anything_ for Embry if she isn't going to provide a roof over his head. Disowning her own son. She makes me feel sick."

Billy frowned. "I can check the tribal records with the human services staff and bring it up at the next council meeting."

"Do." She inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "He was **so** distraught. I could feel him in Forks."

"I heard." He studied her. "The imprint seems very strong between you three."

"Yes. And getting stronger."

"I understand you three used this house for your… assignation," Billy said.

Bella blushed, now.

Billy kept talking, "Jake says it reeks… he refuses to live here now. But he gave them permission to use the room."

"He did?"

"He said it was his apology to them," Billy stated.

"He's still upset that he didn't know about them … being together." She nodded to herself. "That sounds like Jake. I apologise for driving him out of his own home, Billy. I never thought he would take it this badly. I'm sorry; we weren't exactly thinking clearly."

"I understand that. Boys often just do and think it will work out later. And the magic of that weekend… hard to resist." He watched her. "And he is happier with Leah. It's a good excuse for him too."

She smiled.

He smiled at her. "I really would have been happy with you for a daughter in law."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"And I have an offer for you."

"An Offer?" she queried.

"Why don't you keep this house?" Billy suggested.

"**What?"**

"The three of you."

"But it's _your_ house Billy."

He gestured at the wheelchair. "No, it's not my house. It is an unwelcome reminder of things I cannot do and the person I can no longer be."

"Oh." She hadn't thought about that. She had just stepped up a step onto the porch. And the doorways were too narrow and the house itself too small.

Billy continued, "Rachel and Rebecca don't want it either. I have already spoken to them both. Rebecca won't even visit the reservation because it reminds her too painfully of her mother. This house is too much for her."

"That's a shame, Billy."

"I cannot continue to live here. I need ramps, railings, wider doorways and lower counters."

"And a roll in shower," Bella added.

Billy nodded. "Yes. I had a forlorn hope that I would get out of this chair. But I do not think it will ever happen. The pack can build me a new home. It is easier and cheaper to build a new purpose built one, than it would be to renovate this house."

"Jake doesn't want it?" she asked carefully.

"No. He's happier with Leah and Seth. And I cannot ask him to continue to nurse me. It is not fair on him. I already dislike the fact that he has had to do it for so many years now. Years his sisters escaped. It isn't fair. He will have his own responsibilities soon. Once he is old enough, he will be chief and alpha."

"Who will nurse you?"

Billy shrugged. "I will find someone within the community or from the health centre. It has grown so much recently. We have seventeen staff and twelve others on contract," he said proudly.

Silence.

Billy spoke, when she didn't, "So if you want it; you're welcome to it."

Bella blinked. It was actually a solution. And Embry had nowhere to live. And if she didn't live with Charlie, he could deny that he approved of her behaviour to the community. It was actually perfect.

**And it **_**was**_** special to them.**

"It could be a kind of an apology from the tribe," Billy suggested. "And the wolves are entitled to assistance from the tribe for what they risk. And you have two," he stated.

"Yes. Yes, I do." She thought about it. "It's perfect! I don't know how to thank you."

"It can't happen for a little while," he suggested. "It will take some time to designate a new plot and organise construction."

"And the pack is distracted right now," she pointed out. "And I need to finish High School."

"Yes," he agreed looking serious. "This might also be some welcome news for Embry, right now."

"Yes." It would cheer him up immensely. "Do you want to ask them yourself?"

He smiled. "I don't think they will say no. Why don't you just tell them that we have agreed to it?"

She studied him. He did remarkably well with the burdens he had to carry. It was probably just as well that Billy Black's shoulders were so wide.

"It's a large burden that you carry Billy," she said. "The wolf pack and its history."

He nodded. "I saw the last pack. I told Jake that, recently. I was a child in my father's arms. Can you understand how it felt to know that this may be something that would happen to my only son? I half prayed that it wouldn't. As a father, I didn't want it for him. As the tribal chief I felt it was an honour. It is a conflict."

"If I have sons or daughters of my own… then yes, I will understand." She kissed him on the cheek and went to find her two wolf boys. She had good news for once.


	46. Chapter 46

**46.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>She found the boys at the Ateara house. Quil came out and met her at the truck and carried her inside. He sat back down at the kitchen table and arranged her on his lap. She snuggled in against him. Embry grinned at her.<p>

They were eating, of course.

She saw Joy and realised that she had forgotten to return the meatloaf container. "Hello Joy. Charlie loved the meatloaf, but I forgot to bring back the container."

"That's okay, Bella, another time. Did you want anything to eat?" Joy asked her.

"No, thank you."

"Cup of coffee?" Embry suggested.

She nodded. Embry got up to get it for her.

"How did it go with Billy?" Quil asked. "Did you tell him off?"

"A little and he apologised. He said he would have been happy with either Leah, or me, with Jake."

The boys frowned. She chuckled. Embry placed her coffee in front of her.

"He had a proposal actually." They all looked at her now. "He suggested that because of his disability, he needs a new house; one with wider doorways, ramps and all the things he needs. He doesn't think he will get out of the wheelchair now and it would be more practical to rebuild than to try and renovate the Black house."

"No, he is probably permanently disabled now from the nerve damage," agreed Joy. "He'll be lucky to walk again. But it is a difficult thing to comprehend. Many diabetics think they can get better."

"And?" prompted Quil.

"He said he has already asked his children and that none of them want the house. He offered it to us."

There was silence. They all looked at each other. Quil looked incredulous.

"Goodness me," said Joy.

"Provided that the parents agree, of course; Joy and Charlie," Bella pointed out.

"It's perfect," said Embry. He smiled at Quil.

"I know, right?" said Bella. "You are homeless, we can't afford a place of our own, and it is kind of special to us."

Embry gave her a grin. "Yeah. It is. Especially the bathroom." He leered at her.

Joy smacked him in the shoulder. "Embry Call," she reprimanded. "You behave yourself."

Quil laughed. "She usually tells **me** that."

"When can it happen?" Embry asked.

"It can't be immediately, of course. He needs to find a new spot to build and he has to actually build a new house. Knowing Billy he has probably got most of that worked out already."

"But the pack is distracted and Sam is our construction guy," Quil added.

"There are other people in La Push who could work on it while Sam is busy. I'm sure Billy has thought of that too," Joy suggested.

"Plus, I need to finish high school," Bella added. "It will work for Charlie too."

"Charlie?" Joy checked.

Bella sighed. "The rumours have started already, about the three of us. Evidently Charlie has received some criticism for his daughter behaving badly when she is only in high school. He is concerned that it may cost him his job."

"Oh no." Joy sat down with a thump.

Quil looked guilty. "None of us even thought about it."

"So," Embry continued. "If Bella moves out to the rez and Charlie disowns her publically, it may help his public reputation."

"That's awful!" Joy exclaimed. "That he has to choose his job or his daughter."

"He's not happy about any of this," Bella admitted. "But it's the only solution we have, right now."

"But he knows?" Joy asked. "About the wolves and the imprint now?" She stood again.

Bella glanced at the boys. They hung their heads. She couldn't exactly ask, without giving it away. Cowards. "Y-yes," she started. "Quil kind of… wanted to surprise me."

His mother tilted her head and gave her son a look. She put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't hear him," blustered Quil. "He was creeping down the side of the house." He looked so guilty.

"Creeping?" she checked. "Around his own house? I doubt it Quil Ateara. What did you do?"

"What did **I** do?" Quil asked. "What about him? He shot me."

Joy blinked. "Well you look okay now and I don't hear you complaining so it can't be that bad. Shot you where?" she asked.

Quil blushed. Embry snorted.

"In the … rump?" Bella tried.

"The rump?" Joy asked.

"Okay, okay, he shot me in the ass," Quil confessed.

His mother frowned. "And I assume that you were not human at the time, otherwise he would never have pulled a firearm on you. Correct?"

Quil just nodded.

His mother humphed at him. "You should know better, Quil Ateara V. Exposing the tribal secret like that. It's a wonder Billy Black doesn't have you up before the tribal council for that." She started throwing dishes in the sink.

"But Mum… he shot me."

"And you are **so** lucky he didn't shoot you in the head or somewhere you wouldn't recover from. You should be ashamed of yourself. Generations of Quileute have kept the wolf pack a secret and you go and ruin all that in one silly act. It's typical! Just typical," she berated him. "And you two can go and thank Billy right now for the gift of his home. Go on! Bella will be fine with me for a minute."

The boys didn't move fast enough and she flicked at them with the dish towel. Quil placed Bella carefully down on his abandoned chair and kissed her forehead. Embry hauled Quil out of the house by the upper arm.

Bella sat; maintaining a low profile and sipping her coffee whilst Joy took it out on the dishes. She stood, grabbed the dish towel and started drying for Joy. She wasn't sure where to put them away so she stacked them on the kitchen table.

"They love each other don't they?" Joy asked suddenly.

Bella knew she meant Quil and Embry. "Yes. Yes they do." She wiped another plate. "Sometimes I feel like the interloper. They were together before I came along."

Joy sighed. "I worry about them," she confessed. "Not because I think what they are doing is wrong, just because as a parent, I think they have chosen a path that might make their life more difficult."

"None of us chose this path," Bella suggested, evenly.

"No, that's true too. And my father tells me the gods must have a reason for this. But right now… I can't see it."

"Me either," agreed Bella. "Charlie's theory is that I get myself into so much trouble that I **need** two wolves to look after me."

Joy laughed. "He really did shoot Quil?"

Bella nodded. "It must have been a good shot; he bounded at me in wolf form while I was hanging the laundry. There was this incredibly loud noise, I'm screaming, Embry has grabbed me and Charlie was still holding the gun. And then Quil phased back right in the middle of the back yard. And he's naked and swearing his head off. He's lucky Charlie didn't shoot him again."

"And this is your new life?" Joy asked.

"I fear so," agreed Bella. "Embry is good for Quil like that. He's so sensible, that he kind of balances him out."

"Indeed. Quil always was the class clown. He made me crazy as a child. He'd do something to see what happened, before he actually thought about it. I swear when he was about two he had one of those little cars that you push with your feet. You know the ones?"

Bella nodded.

Joy continued, "I watched him stop at the top of a set of stairs. He looked at it and then he reversed back and drove straight off the top step. I just couldn't run fast enough to get to him before he did it."

"That sounds like Quil."

"Embry is a darling boy. I am glad he has you both. I think he may need you," Joy stated.

"And no Quil Ateara VI without me," Bella added. She suspected that may be an issue for Joy too; even if she hadn't said it.

Joy gave her a look.

"Charlie asked about grandchildren. I thought you might be worried about that too," Bella said. "He actually said even if we weren't sure who the father was, that they would look alike anyway. And that extra hands with babies was always a good idea."

"Did he take it well?" Joy asked. "That you are involved with them both?"

"Not really. But he got that it was something to do with the tribe before he saw wolf Quil. The boys had to tell him about vampires and everything. You know Charlie; his first reaction was how do I kill it?"

Joy smiled. "Yes, that sounds like him." She shuddered. "I hate it!"

"Me too. I am so tired of being a magnet for weirdness."

"Oh silly me. Of course, this red head is after you, I hear."

"I hate that so many people are risking their lives for me. If only I could find some way to just stop it."

Joy turned and grabbed Bella hands with her own. She shook her a little. "Now Isabella Swan," she chided. "Don't you talk like that! It sounds like you are contemplating something silly. And you can't do that, for both the boys' sakes. You know that, don't you?"

Bella nodded and felt like crying again. "I hate it," she whispered.

Joy hugged her now. "Me too," she whispered back. "I worry about them _every single day_."

By the time the boys got back they had finished the washing up and were back at the table; a fresh cup of coffee in her hand and both their heads leaned over the crossword.

Bella looked up. "Did you get into trouble?"

"Man," Quil grizzled. "He did that imperious silent thing… I hate that. Makes me go all chatty."

"Embry?" she checked.

"He asked me what I wanted to do about my mother. Did you really demand she be thrown out?" Embry asked Bella. Joy glanced at her.

Bella's face hardened. "Yes I did. If she's Makah she shouldn't be here. She's taking tribal income and a job here that could go to another more deserving tribal member. **And** a house."

"I don't want that house," Embry stated. "And I told him I would think about what to do about my mother."

Bella held her arms out to him. He scooped her up and sat, as Quil had earlier, with her tucked onto his lap. He hugged her hard.

"She hurt you," Bella whispered to him. "And for that she is going to pay."

Quil looked proud of her.

"You fight for your own, don't you, honey?" Embry asked her quietly.

She just hugged him and didn't answer. She remembered going to James in Arizona, in exchange for her mother. And she recalled Charlie telling her not to do that ever again. She hugged Embry harder.


	47. Chapter 47

**47. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I got stuck for a while trying to write this chapter and think I have worked out why I couldn't write it. I was stuck on trying to get these three back in the sack for more awesome sexiness, but truthfully… I just don't think they have time right now. V is nearby and their together time was spent shooting Quil, and talking to grown-ups. Sigh. Ain't gonna happen and I can't force it. Oh and plus my PC died and I lost everything and spent some days with a hard drive reader trying to find files … backup people. I am telling you now.]<strong>

Bella sat on Embry's lap and looked at Quil. He was watching them together.

The phone rang. Joy answered it and handed it to Quil. "Sam," she said in explanation as she passed it to him.

Embry shifted nervously on the chair.

"Yo," said Quil. He nodded. Embry sighed. Joy looked worried.

"Gotcha," Quil said into the phone, and then hung up. "I have to go," he told them.

"No, Quil," Bella pleaded.

He shook his head. "It's not a request, Bells. Everyone else did double duty to let me go visit you guys this morning."

"And you got shot," Bella stated.

"Yeah… well I will have to tell Sam about that too. I'm not sure how he's going to take it."

Bella jumped off Embry's lap and went to Quil. He hugged her in against him.

"Look at it this way, Bells. Sam can't shoot me again." He chuckled. "He just might take pieces out of me elsewhere, though."

"It's not funny, Quil." She was not amused.

"I know you're worried, but this is what we do. You know that."

"I know…" she whined.

Quil stood and put her down on her feet. "Come on," he said. He and Embry exchanged a look. "You heard?" Quil asked.

Embry nodded. "Guard duty."

"I don't trust anyone else," Quil stated.

"Thanks Quil. I won't leave her."

"Except for school," Bella put in.

"You're safe at school. Surrounded by hundreds of humans and in the daylight," Quil pointed out. "Provided that you have an escort to and from."

"No problem," Embry agreed.

"I hate this!" Bella stated.

"Hopefully it won't be too long now. We have to take her down as soon as we can."

"Before any more hikers die in 'animal attacks'," Bella said.

"And before she makes too many 'friends'," added Embry.

Quil spoke, "You guys need to head back to Forks. We'll make sure she doesn't get past us."

They farewelled Joy and trooped outside. Bella hung onto Quil. "I wish we could sneak off into the forest for a quickie," she whispered to him.

"Two things wrong with that statement," Quil said. "We can't risk taking you into the forest too far from the rez and the use of the word 'quickie'. I am offended."

She laughed, despite her anxiety. But she still clung to him.

"Dude, a little help, here?" Quil asked Embry. Embry clung to him as well. "Oh jeez you two. You have to go," Quil blustered. He kissed them both fiercely and just ran.

Embry drove home. Bella wanted to curl up and crawl into his lap. She managed not to do that until they got back to the house in Forks. They sat together on the couch and watched football with Charlie when he got home. Charlie gave them odd glances until Bella explained that she was worried about Quil.

"It's so good not to have to keep secrets from you, Dad," she confessed from her position on Embry's lap.

"Uh huh," he said. "He sort of can't phone you, I understand you're worried."

"Imagine that?" Bella said. "If a phone started to ring in the middle of the forest…"

Embry gave a chuckle. "Sam would go nuts!"

Charlie laughed nervously too. "Yeah… same thing if any of my deputies mess up on a stakeout."

"Periods of complete boredom interspersed with periods of extreme terror," Embry said without taking his eyes from the game on the screen.

Charlie gave him a look. "Yeah," he agreed. "That's exactly it. You sit around for hours waiting for something to happen and when it does… it is all over in minutes, usually. Or even seconds."

"Yeah," Embry agreed.

Charlie shook his head. "Sixteen," he muttered to himself.

Bella patted Embry's arm. "Did you want to phase? Do a circuit of the house? Check for yourself?"

He glanced at Charlie. "Can I?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "I know how you feel, son."

Embry carefully deposited Bella on the couch. Kissed her forehead and bounded off towards the back door.

"What's happened with the missing people, possible vampires search?" she asked.

"Hundreds of them, Bells. Hard to say what they got themselves into or where they ended up." He made a noise as his team almost scored. "I can't tell the police in Seattle what's happening. That makes me kind of… ahh… I don't know."

"Conflicted?" suggested Bella.

"Yeah… jeez that was close." He was still watching the game. "No idea how he escaped that tackle."

They sat in silence until Embry came back. He was pulling his t shirt over his head as he walked into the room. He shook his head. "Nothing," he pre-empted. "She just seems to be able to escape them."

"Escape. It's her gift," Bella said suddenly. What Charlie and Embry had just said, had put together some thoughts in her head.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Oh, my God. That's it," she said. "Every vampire has a different set of skills."

"They do?" asked Charlie.

"Yes…" she looked stricken for a second. She had made promises in the past.

Embry knelt in front of her. "Honey, we know you were loyal to the Cullens. We know that you… loved them. But we need to have this information now. Please, the pack needs to know. It'll help them."

"I know, but I feel bad," she whispered.

"You already told me Edward could read minds," Charlie suggested carefully.

She sighed. "Just let me get it all out and then you can ask questions." They both nodded. "Carlisle was compassionate. It allowed him to work as a doctor and to resist the blood of humans. Esme just loved everyone. Rosalie was… well you've seen her. She was just beautiful. Emmett was super strong; even for a vampire. Jasper was an empath. He could feel other's emotions. And he could manipulate them too. Make you feel calm when you were nervous and so on. Edward could run very fast and he could read minds, as I told you." She paused. The last one was in the realms of really weird. "Alice could see the future, but only for people she cared about. And the visions couldn't be controlled by her. They would change when people changed their minds."

"People she cared about. Like you?" Embry asked.

She nodded.

"So James; the vampire that attacked me in Arizona, was a tracker. An extremely good one. What if he teamed up with someone whose special gift was escaping? They would be the perfect pair." Bella looked at each of them, to make sure they understood what she was saying.

"No wonder she was so upset," Embry said.

"Why can't Alice see you now?" Charlie asked suddenly. "She cared about you. She probably still does. I'd bet the farm on that! And you're the target of this crazy redhead. Why hasn't she contacted you?"

"I don't know." Bella thought about it. "I think if they left for me to be more human, then maybe she feels she can't interfere."

"What?" Charlie actually raised his voice. "Being hunted by vampires isn't a normal human occupation… or is it?"

"Edward probably ordered her **not** to look," Bella added. It seemed that being hunted by vamps _was_ normal for **her**, but she didn't say that.

Charlie made a noise of disagreement. "I know that girl. She cared about you and there is no way she would leave you without a warning, if she could find a way to give it to you. We didn't move; our phone number hasn't changed."

"That's true," Bella agreed.

"So she _can't_ see you?" asked Embry tentatively.

"Maybe," Bella agreed. She couldn't imagine what it was that would block Alice's sight.

"Laurent!" Bella suddenly said.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"The vampire with the dreadlocks," she appealed to Embry. "You remember? From the meadow."

"Oh him… what about him?"

"He said Victoria sent him," Bella stated. "When we were talking in the meadow. And he said that he had been living with the Denali clan in Alaska. They were really good friends with the Cullens. She could have asked him, to ask the Denalis all about what was happening here. The Cullens would have told their friends."

"And the friend would tell him and he told Victoria," Embry said. "He was her spy."

"If the Cullens were still here," Bella said, "when he came back and they saw him; they would have just killed him but if they weren't here, then he would just go back with news for Victoria. She would know what was happening."

"Man, that's sneaky," said Embry. "Either way she was good. But **we** killed him instead so she had to come check it out for herself."

"And then she went away again to make her plans," Bella finished. "That was ages ago, right? Just when Jake joined the pack. February?"

"Wait a second," said Charlie. "Did you say you were talking to a vampire in a meadow?"

"Aah… yeah," she grabbed at Embry almost holding him like a shield in front of her. "The pack rescued me. You remember, I told you and Harry about the giant wolves."

Embry gave Charlie a nervous smile and he nodded.

"Harry. Of course. He knew. I am _never_ going to get used to this," Charlie stated. "I need to have a shower." He rose to his feet.

Embry stood as well. "I will go phase and fill Sam in on what we have learned. Thanks, honey." He kissed her quickly and dashed off again.

"He just wants to be useful," Charlie noted. "Probably making him nuts that he isn't there helping them. They could swap people out, you know. Now I am 'in' on the secret and everything."

"That's true. They probably haven't thought of that. I'll suggest it to Quil the next time I see him or talk to him."

Charlie was still looking towards the door. "They are good guys, Bells. I like them."

"Thanks dad. Not that I chose them for myself. Some wolf god did," she chuckled.

"Yeah." Charlie shook his head. "So much weirdness," he muttered.

"I spoke to Billy today too," she started. "He has a solution for our residential problem."

"Uh huh."

"He offered us his house."

"Really? What about his kids?" Charlie asked.

"He said he had already asked. None of them want it. It's too much for the twins and Jake wants to be with Leah. Billy said he thinks he is stuck in the chair now, so he will build a new house with more facilities, like ramps and wider doorways."

"Oh yeah," agreed Charlie. "Can't tell you how many times I have banged my knuckles on the damn doorjambs trying to help him through. He bangs his own hands all the time." He looked unhappy.

"And we would be out of Forks, for you," she added carefully.

Charlie sighed. "I hate it, kiddo."

"I know. But I hate causing you problems as well."

He pointed at her. "**After** you graduate young lady."

"Yes dad." She hugged him impulsively.

They spent Sunday doing more of the same. Embry would phase periodically. Charlie kept running off on errands of his own. And Bella tried to study. Graduation was her next goal.


	48. Chapter 48

**48.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: there is a contest on at the minute, called the truly anonymous twilight one shot contest. It started with picture prompts. Each entry has no author listed. No author can pimp their story or even a pairing without risking disqualification. There are now 97 entries posted and voting is open. I think it is a wonderful idea and allows all writers to be judged on their words alone. Check it out at http: /ficcontest. info/ the stories are listed at http: /inficted. net/**

**Take out the spaces]**

* * *

><p>Embry jumped on the motorbike and headed out to La Push. He estimated it would take him no more than an hour to head up to the tribal school, fill in the forms at the office, clean out his locker and be back on the bike to Forks. He had already delivered Bella safely to school.<p>

He didn't want to talk to any other pack members; they would tattle on him. They would talk to Sam and Sam would alpha order him _not_ to do it. If he just got it done now, hopefully it would give him a couple of days before the pack knew, and then it would be harder to undo. At least that was what he thought.

Bella and Quil were his whole life now. And she needed protection; she needed **him**. He wasn't worried about her right now, because she was at school. Surrounded by other humans. Safety in numbers.

An hour. Tops.

**Meanwhile**

Bella was walking to her next class. She had become used to the jibes and snickers of her fellow schoolmates. She was distracted by the news from the weekend. Victoria was back and looking for her again. And this time she might not be alone. She was worried about everything and everyone. Her boys, the pack, Jake, and how her father was dealing with his dunk in the supernatural deep end. She even worried about who the vampires were eating while they were local. She didn't think it would be long before more missing hikers started either showing up or being reported as 'missing'. She was going to worry herself to death at this rate. She emitted a small chuckle at the thought that Victoria would be so pissed if she **did** just worry herself to death.

"What's so funny, Isabella?"

Ugh. Lauren Mallory. Standing right in front of her in the corridor and blocking her path.

Bella smiled sweetly. "Just remembering how you cost your parents fifteen **thousand** dollars on a fake modelling agency, Lauren," she retorted. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. Lauren did not look pleased by the reminder. Her lips thinned.

She made some wordless hiss noise.

"Whoa," said Bella. Clearly hanging around the boys too much, she thought. "I have class, obviously," she explained and tried to step around Lauren. She did that sidestep thing and blocked her path again.

"Honestly, Lauren. I just don't have time for this. I do not understand why my life is so much more interesting to you, than your own. Seriously … get over it."

She tried to step to the other side of the corridor but Lauren blocked her again.

"**What**?" Bella demanded. "What do you want?"

"I heard your boy got thrown out of home for fucking you," Lauren hissed at her. "And I heard he's moved in… what, does your dad have a piece of his ass too?"

Oh, that was it! She heard the noises the surrounding students made. Lauren had really crossed a line.

Bella saw red. People could be dying, and this pointless piece of crap was in her way. And now she was making up more lies about Charlie and Embry.

She clenched her fist, hauled back, and she hit her. She smacked her straight in the nose. It made a very satisfactory whump noise.

"You tried to break my nose," wailed Lauren as she flapped her hands.

"Only tried, huh?" Bella said and then she hit her again.

She really should **not** have hit her the second time. The first was excusable, the second was not. She heard the satisfying crunch of Lauren's nose but she also heard another crunch from her wrist. She had hurt it riding motorbikes with Jake and it had been weak ever since. She **really** should not have hit her the second time; at least not with the same hand.

She looked down at Lauren. "Just stop it. Stop the gossip. Stop the crap. **Enough already.**"

She spun on her foot and turned, walking back the way she had come. She thought her wrist was broken. She tucked it in against her stomach and winced. She was not going to lose it in front of her tormentor. She didn't want to go to the nurses' office and be in the same room as her, either. She might hit Lauren a third time. With the other hand.

She thought she would be able to drive the truck. It wouldn't mind being in the same gear the whole way. She'd take herself to the hospital and get her arm x-rayed; just in case. She probably wouldn't be more than an hour. With luck, no one would notice her absence and she would only miss one or two periods. She'd be back when they marked the roll at the end of the day. And she'd be in time to meet Embry in the car park after school.

She headed for her truck.

**Meanwhile**

Riley Biers was proud of himself. His vampire skill was extremely good self-control. He had been a vampire for less than a year. It took an enormous amount of self-control for a relatively new vampire to walk into a public hospital and to walk out again with just what he came for.

Thank goodness the constant cloud cover in this dreary rain soaked little town, kept his true nature from shining forth. It was probably why the Cullens had chosen to live here. He kept his sunglasses on, just in case anyone saw his red eyes.

And _she_ trusted him. She loved him. His maker. Victoria. And he loved her. He would do anything for her. He didn't even think about why she wanted to cause such distress for the Cullen family. Initially, she had told him that she wanted a strong, young vampire to look after her. A role he had accepted willingly.

He had been a little concerned about the army of newborns she had assured him that they needed. But the Cullens were many, and they were few. And the Cullens had gifts that they did not. Alice was the small, dark, fly in the ointment. She could 'see' Victoria if she wanted to hurt Bella.

**[AN: honestly this whole theory is just crap – getting a second person to hurt Bella is in no way shape or form going to trick Alice; once Victoria decides to do it, Alice will know… what a crock – sorry just had to get that out… I'm okay now.]**

And this Bella Swan girl mattered to the Cullen family, so hurting her, hurt them. Riley didn't really care about the reasons why. He loved Victoria. He loved making her proud of him. She told him that he was smart and resourceful. He was a good leader because he could think on his feet. And he frightened the little vampires. She was staying clear of the area as they had planned, except for her short visit on Thursday. She trusted him. She had left him alone with the newborns in Seattle while she led Edward Cullen through South America and now she led the werewolves on a merry dance through the forest.

He was her partner in every way. And all their months of planning would come to fruition today. The newborns waited in the basement below a rarely used church hall in Forks; the wolves didn't come in to Forks and they had just driven down the road like every other 'human'. Riley liked the irony. Vampires on consecrated ground? It was towards the edge of the town, close to the forest with ample parking and no one really took too much notice of cars coming and going.

His friend Diego had been tortured and killed to prove to Victoria just how much he loved her. He was glad when all this would be over and they could just be together. He wanted to travel the world with her. Forever.

He looked up in astonishment as he exited the front doors. It was _her_. In that god awful truck. She was right here and she was alone. It was a sign. It was a couple of hours early, but he thought he could make it work. He turned his back and with vampiric speed, readied the items he had just stolen from the hospital storeroom. Lucky he had taken extra, he might need it. His stolen car was parked nearby.

He watched as she manoeuvred the red behemoth into a parking space. She looked flustered; annoyed. Distracted was good for him. He approached her carefully, waiting for her to open the door and alight from the vehicle.

"Excuse me," he called out to her as she shut the door. If he was a human kidnapper he would have trouble taking a human girl, but in his careful thought out way, he had practiced on a couple of humans, before letting the newborns feed on them afterwards.

She looked up as he approached; she still looked distracted. "Yes?"

His hand moved at vampiric speed; stabbing her in the top of the arm with the hypodermic syringe and emptying the contents into her body. She put her other hand over where he had hit her. She looked puzzled now. Her eyes focused on where he had injected her.

"Wha…" she started, and then she looked at him.

"Vampire," she managed to say before she passed out. He shifted and stood next to her. He put his arm around her body, lifted her body an inch off the ground and 'walked' her to his car.

He was very pleased. It was quick, silent and hopefully hadn't attracted any undue attention. Much better than trying to take her from her home, or trying to get her to meet him somewhere. Although Victoria assured him that strategy would work. Evidently she had done it before; offered herself for another. He solicitously placed her in the front seat, putting on her safety belt for her. He was sure that he would be able to tell when she was coming out of the anaesthetic and readminister it, if necessary.

He drove off. Making a phone call to his minions as he did so.

Nurse Gibson had been having a cigarette around the side of the hospital. The security guard had been ordered to tell them to move, if they smoked out the front these days. It looked unhealthy to have them right outside the hospital doors. So she moved around to the side. As if that was a solution?

She walked back around to the front, looking around as she did so. She spotted Bella's familiar red truck. Good lord, what had that girl done to herself now? She was a marvel, with how often she visited the hospital. She popped her head into the ER to ask them.

"She hasn't been in," said the nurse on duty. "Are you sure it's her?"

"Her truck is still parked in the car park. You don't think she could have collapsed somewhere?"

"I'll do a quick walk through, but you just came that way. Surely you would have seen her?"

Nurse Gibson had an odd feeling about this. She couldn't have said why, but if felt off to her. "Can you have another look for me? I just want to check the security office."

If Bella had collapsed or wandered off with a head injury, maybe it would be on the security cameras. She hadn't seen her in the car park as she walked back into the building.

The guard said he hadn't noticed anything unusual. He rewound the footage until they saw her truck pull up and then they watched at normal speed. A man approached her. And then after some words were exchanged, he put his arm around her.

They didn't know the guy with his arm around her, but she didn't look conscious. Her head was tilted at an odd angle as he seemed to move her across to another car. Her feet didn't move at all as she walked. It would have looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that they were looking carefully at the playback.

The guard picked up the phone and dialled the police station. It was only 600 metres away.

"Charlie Swan, please," he said to the receptionist.

**Meanwhile.**

Embry had finally got out of the school and away from all the concerned adults. They thought it was about his mother and him being kicked out of home. They tried to get him to talk to the counsellor. He just wanted out of there. He wanted to get back to Forks as soon as possible. He wasn't wearing a watch, as per usual, but he was worried about Bella. He would wait for her at school if need be.

He just needed to be near her. He was the only one assigned to watch her.

He jumped on the motorcycle and headed back to Forks. He moved swiftly along La Push road; leaving the tribal land, passing across the bridge over the river and heading into the forest. Just past the Three Rivers Resort, the road was edged by forest on both sides.

He was distracted by thoughts of Bella when he was hit by a truck.

At least it felt like one, but it didn't smell like one. He hit his head on the paved road and passed out. His last thought was that Charlie would grouse at him, because he should have worn a helmet and that the truck smelt like a vampire.


	49. Chapter 49

**49. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>[AN: <strong>Vampires don't wait for you to finish your exams and move out with your boyfriends, you know? It was bizarre in the book that the battle happened conveniently three days <strong>_**after**_** she graduated.] **

Quil was on patrol when he felt … nothing. It was hard to describe. He had got so used to being aware of Embry and Bella and the way that they were almost 'with' him all the time, that it took him a little while to work out what was different.

_Quil: Something's wrong, Seth._

_Seth: Wrong?_

Quil tried to show him how it felt.

_Seth: So it's like they are muffled?_

Seth sounded as confused as Quil clearly was.

Quil let out a warning howl.

He felt Sam phase in within minutes.

_Sam: Whassup?_

_Quil: Embry and Bella are cut off from me._

_Sam: Both of them? You sure they aren't just fucking?_

_Quil: they usually just include me; they'd never cut me out of __**that**__._

_Sam: Hang on. The phone is ringing. Emily says it's Charlie Swan. Get your ass over here, Quil. Seth, stay on patrol, but head down closer towards Forks. And keep your eyes open. I'll send Jared to you so you won't be alone. Don't do anything stupid._

He phased out.

Seth radiated concern. Quil was almost panicking. He ran even faster back to Sam's house.

When he got there the black wolf was waiting.

_Sam: Quil I need you to __**not**__ panic._

_Quil: panic?_

_Sam: Charlie said Bella got picked up at the hospital by a blond guy. He thinks he has seen him before. He thinks it's that missing kid. _

_Quil: she's been kidnapped?_

He howled. Just howled. All the pack heard him. They all quivered; it was a sound of pain and desolation. They all started towards Sam's place, unless they had express orders to be somewhere else. Their pack mate needed them.

_Quil: Embry? Where's Embry? What's happened to Embry?_

Emily stuck her head out the back door. "Charlie again. He said it's the same kid. Riley Biers. He matched the hospital security camera coverage with the photo his parents gave him. And he has put out a police search for the vehicle. A bolo, is it?" Emily said.

[bolo= be on the lookout]

_Quil: what was she doing at the hospital? Was she hurt?_

_Sam: what was __**he**__ doing there, too?_

Emily called out again. "He sent a deputy to the house, Embry isn't there. The bike's gone too."

_Quil: What was he doing? She was in school. What was she doing at the hospital?_

He started to run around in circles.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Riley drove carefully, keeping within the speed limits. He kept an eye and an ear, on his unconscious passenger. He had only noticed after he had put her in the car, that her wrist looked bruised. Small potatoes, compared with what Victoria wanted to do to her. She wouldn't be missed until school was finished and she didn't come home; he had hours yet.

His phone rang.

"Raoul? Problem?" They had instructions not to call unless they had a problem.

"_Just checking, Riley. He's healing fast and he smells weird."_

"Weird?"

"_He smells like a dog."_

Riley nearly panicked. Oh, Jesus God. Bella's boyfriend was a werewolf. He thought quickly. "But he's under control?"

"_He's unconscious. He banged his head. Knocked himself out pretty badly. For a second we thought we had killed him. We hit him hard, knocked him off the bike and into a tree, but he's alive. We've tied him up, same as the plan."_

Riley thought about it. The drugs he had stolen were anaesthetic ones and would work on the boyfriend too. But not for very long, he thought. They didn't have time to hit a vet for horse tranquilizer. Unfortunately for the boyfriend; he would just wake up before she did. And get to meet Victoria first.

"I'll meet you at the emergency meeting place and I'll give you some of the drugs. Be careful. No mistakes on this one!" he demanded.

"_Gotcha."_

Riley nearly punched the dashboard. Months and months of planning. Almost ruined by the fact that she had changed the plan last week. Victoria had been incensed by seeing Bella with a new man. She had raved on about disloyalty and frail little human hearts. She had changed the plans to include kidnapping the boyfriend. She wanted to torture him in front of Bella. They had not done their research or their preparation. And now it turned out that he was a werewolf.

"FUCK!"

He was better than this. This was just a hiccup. The pack was miles away. Nobody knew they were missing yet. Both targets were in cars. They couldn't track them in cars. There was no way they could find them. It would be okay. He was better than this. He had chosen the people to work with him, with care. He'd killed the ones that weren't good enough.

They had a problem and they had asked. That was a good thing. He drove a little faster. It would take him under four hours to drive to the place he was meeting Victoria, and now he needed to make another stop off too. He had already texted her that they had successfully taken both targets. They couldn't transport them together, …or maybe they could?

He had an idea.

* * *

><p>Sam had to let Quil phase back. His panic and fear was contagious. He and Charlie talked on the phone. Charlie filled him in on what had happened at the school.<p>

"Fuck! Why did she try to drive herself?" Quil asked him rhetorically.

"_It's Bells. She does that."_

"She punched Lauren?"

"_Seems so,"_ said Charlie. _"Will she contact us?"_ He knew Quil would understand that he meant Victoria.

"Doubt it. It's not about a ransom." Quil made a noise. "I'm sorry, Charlie… I can't." he handed the phone to Sam and ran out the back of the house.

Sam inhaled deeply; his heart hurt for Quil. He was probably going to punch something.

Paul came barrelling in the front door. "Seth has found his bike. It's on the road to Forks just past the Three Rivers Resort. It reeks of vampire." He paused. "There's blood on the road. Broken trees in the forest. They hit him damn hard. Must have knocked him off the bike and into the trees. Seth is trying to track it, but he thinks they got in a car." Paul looked worried. "Seth can't track a car."

"Chief? Did you hear that?"

"_Yep. I've got a bolo out on the car from the hospital, but I've asked them not to pull it over. Just to let me know where they saw it."_ Charlie sounded like the professional he clearly was, even though this involved his daughter. A cop pulling over the car could get them all killed. _"The second I hear what road it is on, you guys can get moving. But take a phone with you or something."_

"Right."

"Also," Paul added. "Leah sniffed around and found Embry's scent at the school. She asked. He dropped out of high school. He came up to do that."

"_So he could look after her,"_ Charlie guessed. Sam heard Charlie kick something_. "He's __**just**__ like her; trying to do stuff alone."_

"Yep," Sam agreed. "He has to be. It's been his life so far."

"_Hang on for a minute?"_ Charlie spoke to someone else. A deputy, Sam thought. The car had been stolen from Seattle and had been found at a rest stop outside Port Angeles on the Olympic Highway. Other cars had been there too. Perhaps they had changed vehicles. The other car had off road tyres.

"_Sam?"_

"I heard. Sequim Bay?"

Sam heard Charlie stand and walk. _"Looking on the map…they could be heading anywhere. That's north and east of here."_

"We can head around through the Olympic forest towards the south. Quil can sense them if they are conscious." He paused. "They aren't right now. We'll take him with us. He'll find them like a magnet."

"_Phone,"_ Charlie reminded him.

"Sure, sure…"

Quil came roaring in the back door. "Sam, he's alive. She's **with** him. But he can't phase for some reason. I couldn't get it and then he went again. I think he's drugged." Quil twitched nervously; his fists clenching spasmodically. "Have to go, Sam."

Charlie interrupted. _"Sam, another call. It's Alice Cullen. __**Wait**__."_ It was an order. Sam waited and listened. Quil started to stalk back and forth across the room. He was making Sam nuts, but he didn't stop him.

Charlie spoke into the phone again._ "No idea how she does that. Road to Tacoma she says. Then she goes black. That's heading towards Mount Rainier. Assuming they stay away from built up areas and don't head back to Seattle. Is that why they need the off roader?"_

"Yep. All wilderness around there."

"_Mines,"_ said Charlie suddenly. _"The hills there are chock full of abandoned mines. We get constant warnings about them. Miles away from anything else and plenty of abandoned buildings. Ghost towns. At a guess, I'd say they are heading for the Carbonado area."_

"The pack will leave now," Sam stated implacably.

"_I'll meet you there. Keep phoning me so I know where you are and if the route has changed. Alice will phone me too, if anything changes for her or she has another vision, and I can fill you in."_

"Any other Cullens with her?"

"_She said she was with her boy. What's his name? He's the one Bella said can influence emotions."_

"Jasper. He's more than that," Sam said. "He stands like an old soldier. If you could see with my eyes, he is completely covered in vampire bite marks. He's real dangerous. Glad he's on our side this time."

"_If you say so, Sam," _said Charlie_._

* * *

><p>Riley liked his solution. He had the guy positioned in the back of the SUV. They had reclined the seats to make it easier. His legs were loose but he couldn't move. Bella was arranged on top of him. Lucky she was so short. It had taken some arranging to get her legs out of the way.<p>

He had just duct-taped Bella to the front of the guy. Chest against chest and arms along arms and her face pressed in against his chest. He had used rolls and rolls of the stuff. She was still out cold. The guy couldn't shift to his wolf form. He couldn't even bend his arm without breaking hers. He probably couldn't even bend his arm at all, with the amount of tape they had used. And he couldn't do anything about it.

And he **knew** it. His eyes had opened for a second and they had burned with hatred. He had actually growled at them. Before the hypodermic did its work and his eyes closed again.

Victoria had told him how explosive it was when the shifters turned into wolves. And she had said this guy loved Bella. He wouldn't hurt her. They were counting on it.

Riley made the other vamps run to meet them at the final location. They just didn't fit in the vehicle now. He and Raoul stayed with the targets. All that stuff about vampires having to hide from sunlight had been blown open by Diego; it was one reason he had to die. He couldn't see the bigger plan. It had been so much harder for Riley to control them, when he couldn't threaten them with daylight. Diego had been a fool to cross Victoria.

**[An: the elegantly simple, duct tape solution came from the mind of feebes86 – scary]**


	50. Chapter 50

**50. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>The pack were not happy.<p>

Someone had taken one of theirs. And an imprint as well. Two, technically. The imprinted wolves were as upset as Quil was. Sam had them all on a tight leash, but his own panic about vampires targeting their women itched at the back of his mind. He had always worried about that as a weakness. And they had left the Reservation unguarded. No one wanted to stay behind and Sam couldn't bring himself to order them. Quil of course, was worrying twice as much as anyone else. Both his imprints had been taken. They were gone and maybe hurt. Bella had even hurt herself _before_ all this had happened. She had taken herself to the hospital.

Quil led them. He had got his shit back together enough to do that. He was the only person who could lead the pack to them. That was what he focused his whole being on. Leading the pack to them and getting them back.

The chat was absent. They travelled in silence. Fast, silent, deadly and incensed.

They stopped occasionally, for Sam to phase back and phone Charlie Swan. He was just as implacable. He was coming with them. And Alice and Jasper were out there, too. Travelling at their own speed from Alaska. Evidently, they had been visiting friends there, when Alice had the vision.

He estimated that he was about a half hour behind Riley; they knew his name now and Charlie wasn't obeying speeding laws. Charlie had watched that security coverage from the hospital, several times. He picked up that Riley was careful and organised. Riley was not the type of guy to attract police attention by speeding or driving erratically. He didn't want to draw attention to the kidnapping. So Charlie was praying to whatever gods were listening, that Riley still thought he was hours ahead of them. If he had wanted to make a scene, he could have. It was a lucky break for them, that the nurse had seen Bella's distinctive truck and had made a fuss about it.

Charlie ran through all the info in his head that Embry and Quil had told him about vampires. There had to be something he could do.

* * *

><p>Bree Tanner knew Seattle. She had run away from her abusive father in Idaho and had got as far as Seattle before her money ran out. She had spent three weeks eating out of restaurant bins; dumpster diving in the dark alleys and sleeping in the parks of the city. She was just sixteen. She had been found by Riley.<p>

Her first impression was that he was the hottest boy she had ever seen. He was tall, blond and he looked like the perfect boy. She knew better now; he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a monster. Even when he was affectionate and caring, it was only an act to bind the new born vampires to him further. She had fallen for it herself to begin with.

She didn't want to be a monster; she didn't want to be a vampire. She loved to read and she had thought it would be like it was in the books she had read about vampires. She had made friends with Diego and they had discovered that they were different vampires from the ones in the books. They could walk in the light and they didn't think that they could be staked.

She had loved Diego. He had gone off with Riley, his friend, to meet Victoria and he _hadn't_ come back. She kept waiting for him to return. She comprehended now that Riley had killed him; either with Victoria's help or on his own, because he had known that Riley told them all lies. Riley had used those lies to manipulate and control all the others. And she didn't want to do it anymore.

He was as bad as her father. Diego had been his closest friend and it hadn't saved _him_ from Riley. She watched him as he and Raoul had a whispered discussion at the rest stop where they had arranged to meet in an emergency.

She had seen Riley unload the lifeless girl from his car; her heart beat was sluggish, she could hear it. Bree thought she looked a little like her; small, with long dark hair. Riley ordered the others to hold the guy up while Bree held the unconscious girl in place.

Riley had wrapped duct-tape around them both. She had done her best to keep the girls' hair out of the tape and Riley had given her an incredulous look. "She's dead," he hissed at her. "Don't you understand?"

She understood; they were all dead. She swore that he deliberately wrapped her hair under the tape after that.

Then the guys had helped him to place them both in the back seat of the SUV. She didn't understand why they were doing this. She gave Raoul a questioning look. "He's a wolf," he explained. "If he shape shifts, he'll tear her apart."

Monster; Riley was a monster. She really hoped that this girl's boyfriend truly loved her. Then she changed that wish; **if** he really loved her, he'd shape shift now. At least she would die quickly with him. She didn't know what Victoria was capable of, but somehow she knew this girl was in for a world of pain.

Riley stopped them getting back into the vehicle. He ordered them to run to the meeting place and to keep a low profile.

She was so pleased, but she kept her face blank and unresponsive. She watched the SUV drive away and she had felt like cheering.

So now she was running. Running the way she had before. She didn't know where to go or what to do, but she had escaped to Seattle before. There were dozens and dozens of empty buildings; a whole network of them underneath the streets from an earlier time when Seattle had been built in a swamp. Whole levels of buildings were below the street level now in the oldest parts of the city. It was perfect for vampires. She was going back there.

She knew the others wouldn't go with her. They believed in Riley. They thought she was weak and small and useless. She thought they were all going to die. If Riley was capable of killing his closest friend, he was more than capable of killing people he didn't even like. So at the first opportunity she started to fall back behind the others; run just that little bit slower. They either didn't notice, or didn't care. Eventually, when she was left behind, she changed direction and headed north. She was sincerely hoping that she could meet up with Fred again. He had asked her to leave with him, and she had declined. She had been waiting and hoping for Diego to return. She felt like a fool now. She'd be safe with Fred; his special skill was repulsing vampires.

She thought of Bella and her boyfriend; trussed together like a turkey ready for thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>Alice had one of those moments. She insisted to Jasper that they had to be at one particular spot at a certain time. In the Cougar Mountain forest; east of Newcastle and just off the 405. He had been with her long enough to just believe her. "Sure thing, darlin'," he had drawled. He didn't bother asking if they really had time for this. He knew it would be important.<p>

"Someone's path crossed with Bella's," Alice explained. "And I want to talk to her."

It didn't take long to comprehend why it was this particular spot. A young vampire appeared between the trees. "There she is," breathed Alice. "Hello?" she called out. "My name is Alice. What's your name?"

Jasper waved a hand at her in what he hoped was a friendly way.

"Jasper, if you please," Alice whispered in a low voice.

He obliged; sending waves of comfort and calm to the terrified young girl with the long brown hair and the enormous red eyes. She didn't look more than fifteen. Between the two of them, she told them everything. She was desperate and lost and she didn't want to be a monster. They told her there was another way for vampires to live. They explained that their family had lived for a long time without killing humans, but she had to come with them and help the girl that Riley had taken. She agreed.

Alice phoned Charlie.

[AN: I can't really find anything about how Alice's gift actually works. When Bella is with Embry, she's blacked out, but I assume that once Bree is away from them, Alice might be able to 'see' something.]

* * *

><p>Victoria was very pleased with Riley. And she was pleased with herself for choosing him. She had done a great job.<p>

"We have both targets," he said carefully. "There was just an extra complication."

"Complication?" she repeated. She didn't like complications.

"The boyfriend is one of the wolf pack." He brushed his hand affectionately down her arm. He could feel her tense and he assumed it was because of the bad news. He sidled around behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck; he loved her hair. The colour was amazing and the curls were perfect. "It's okay," he comforted her. "I took care of it. We kept them both in vehicles; we left no scent. They can't track them to here."

He lifted his chin to the others who pulled the trussed up couple from the rear of the SUV. Victoria froze for a second and then she laughed; her high tinkling laugh. "Oh, Riley… you wrapped my present for me," she simpered. She kissed him. It was only partly spoiled by the growling from the semi-conscious wolf.

He and Raoul had assisted the trussed up boyfriend to walk into the mine she had chosen. The drugs wore off so fast in his body. He carried the unconscious Bella for them; her small feet dangling at his knees. The mine was a labyrinth of tunnels and corridors; endless escape points for Victoria. The entrances were also too small, the passages too narrow and dark for the supernatural gigantic wolves to fit down, so she felt safe. Even if they somehow managed to find them, they would have to dig into the openings, and she would hear them coming. Or, they would have to come in human form and lose the advantage their claws and teeth gave them.

"Wake her up," Victoria ordered.

Riley had a reversal agent for the anaesthetic. He had stolen it as well, in case he gave her too much. He had to guess Bella's body weight and he knew that Victoria would not be pleased, if he had overdosed her and had killed Bella Swan that easily and painlessly. Victoria had plans to make her suffer.

Quil felt Embry wake up. _Em? Where are you?_

_Embry: Underground… smell… sulphur… mercury… a mine._

They couldn't communicate as well as if they were both in wolf form, but Quil knew Embry was trying to send him useful information, as well as he could. The pack, of course, heard and felt everything that Quil did.

_Quil: Bells?_

_Embry: unconscious… drugged… with me._

_Quil: we're coming. Hold on._

_Embry: stay with her._

_Quil: yeah… you stay with her. Don't let her die on her own, Em. Love you._


	51. Chapter 51

**51.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: warning. Vic gets nasty]**

Embry was struggling. His inner wolf was going nuts. He was surrounded by the stench of vampires. His nose itched with the bleach smell. He just wanted to phase and tear them all apart. The battery lights that hung on the walls illuminated the room. The red eyes of the newborns watched him and the unconscious girl hungrily.

He inhaled deeply and tried to get the scent of the woman bound to his chest. Bella. He loved her. His imprint loved her. His imprint's imprint. Quil. Quil told him to stay with her. Quil was coming. If he phased she would die. No phasing. Her hair. He loved her hair. He loved the look she got on her face when she orgasmed. No phasing. Not allowed to hurt her.

No.

NO.

**NO**, he kept telling himself and his wolf.

Riley had injected her with something minutes ago. He could feel her starting to come out of the knockout drug they had given her. Her heart rate improved, her breathing increased. She tried to move against him. She made a small squirmy noise.

"Em…?" she asked.

Victoria snorted contemptuously. She was very unhappy with Bella Swan.

"You weak little human," she hissed at her. "A vampire, who was a hundred years old, loved _you_." She sounded incredulous. She stalked back and forth on the rough-hewn floor of the room that had been cut out of the rock of the mountain. "And then you throw him over for … this dog." She waved a hand at Embry.

Bella tried to speak.

"What's that, little girl?" Victoria teased.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, that was his name. Don't tell me you have forgotten him, already?" Victoria was sarcastic.

"He… l-left me," Bella stuttered. Her throat was parched; her tongue felt like lead and she had trouble speaking. "Said he…" She swallowed and tried again. The drug after affects made her foggy. "D-Didn't love me. Waste of your t-time."

Victoria laughed. "Is that what he told you?" She cackled. "You stupid little human. He chased me through South America. He has hunted me for months. He looks awful; he hasn't fed properly and his elegant clothes are all torn. He doesn't track me very well; I will point _that_ out to you. He is not even a quarter of the tracker that my James was. But, why would he bother doing that?" She leaned in closer to Bella's ear. "If he didn't still love you?"

She could feel the words echo inside her. **He still loved her.** Edward still loved her. Her heart leapt for a second. And Embry felt it. He closed his eyes.

But then she thought of Quil. Of Quil and Embry and how much she loved them both. "No," she whispered. Embry didn't know what she was denying.

"And Edward and his yellow eyed family killed him… **my** James… he was two hundred years old. Did you know that? Of course you didn't know that. You didn't take the time to get to know him. And why would you? You're just… a snack… you're a goddam hamburger," she screeched at Bella.

"How o-old a-are you?" Bella asked. The longer she kept talking, the more the adrenaline pulsing through her body helped to wipe away the drug fog.

Embry suddenly realised, she was trying to keep her talking. He didn't know if it was a delaying tactic; if she knew Quil was coming too. Maybe she didn't, but she knew Quil. She knew he'd come for them.

"Me?" Victoria asked. "I was changed in the 1560's. By my sister Ann…"

"M-Mary Queen of Scots," Bella added. "And Queen Elizabeth the first." She was racking her brain to think of anything from that time period; to keep Victoria talking. "So you're English?"

"Yes, that's right." Victoria sounded vaguely impressed. But not for long. "And you… you fuck… **this**?" She was screeching again and waving at Embry.

"H-how do you know?" Bella asked.

"What?" Victoria laughed again. Bella was starting to hate that laugh. "Good Lord. You only have to see you two together to know you are lovers."

"You saw us?" Bella asked.

"Shut up… just shut up." Victoria stamped her foot and shook her head as if she was trying to clear it.

Riley was looking a little concerned. All this talk of adored, dead partners was worrying him. Victoria was with _him_ now. James had died months ago. Why was she still talking about him?

"String him up!" she ordered Riley.

"No!" Bella screamed.

"Oh, don't worry, little hamburger. I'm not going to choke him to death. That would be too easy. I'm going to have a little fun first."

Riley and one of the other vampires approached them with a thick metal cable. They must have got it from some kind of mine car or cable car. They looped it around Embry's neck and hung it over a beam in the roof. It was too thick to tie into a loop, but they tightened it with a winch and locked it, so that Embry had to stand upright or he would choke himself. He was almost on tiptoes. They used more duct tape to keep the loop closed behind his head. He couldn't crouch down to try and lift his head out of it, or try to jump up. He was also supporting his own and Bella's weight. Bella started to panic. They were going to hurt him; she just knew it. "I love you," she told him.

Victoria heard that. She pulled a knife from somewhere and she slashed low across Embry's body. He screamed and he jerked away from the vampire, but the cable pulled and he half choked himself. Bella screamed with him.

* * *

><p>Quil was running with the pack when he screamed too. He stumbled, fell and rolled onto the ground. He transmitted to the pack, the pain that Embry and Bella were feeling.<p>

_**Phase out phase out.**_

Sam had just screamed the order and the whole pack had obeyed without question.

"Fuck me!" swore Paul. They were all shivering.

Quil was keening on the ground in human form. His hands clamped around his head. Jake threw himself at him and hugged him to his chest. He had forgotten that they were both naked and he had been uncomfortable about Quil fucking guys. He just hugged his friend. "Was that her? Was that Bella?" he asked Quil.

"Embry," he groaned. "Not dead."

"Christ," Jared said. "That hurt."

They milled around for a minute; unsure of what to do.

Leah stated the obvious. "We can't run like this."

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Take a break while I call Charlie."

'_You're psychic,_' Charlie said._ 'Alice Cullen just called. She knows where they are. She'll meet us at the junction of Mowich Lake Road and Carbon River Road.'_

"Right."

Quil screamed again.

'_What the hell was __**that**__?'_ Charlie asked.

"Quil," Sam replied.

"We have to move, Sam," Jared pleaded.

Sam's worried eyes looked at Quil. They couldn't leave him behind. And he couldn't phase and run with them. And he couldn't keep up with them, if he stayed human.

"I'll carry him," Jake stated.

Sam nodded.

Jake phased back and Quil hauled himself onto his back. His arms grabbed around the furred neck of his friend. The pack wheeled as one and ran.

* * *

><p>The blood was too much for the newborns. Riley ordered them to go outside and stand guard. He probably should have gone with them, but he was concerned about Victoria. He wanted to stay with her.<p>

"Ooh, look at this!" she crowed. "You cut him and he heals again."

"Phase," Bella begged Embry.

"**No."** He couldn't even comfort her by telling her the pack was coming. It would ruin whatever element of surprise they had. He damn near bit through his lip rather than say anything. The one thing he was oddly thankful for was that Bella was taped across the front of his body. Victoria didn't slash him _there_. It was taking an immense amount of willpower not to bend his arms. He was hoping she made a mistake and cut the tape, but he would still have to break bones to get out of it.

"Just break my arms," Bella sobbed.

"NO."

"Awwww… isn't that sweet?" Victoria asked Riley. He frowned at her.

* * *

><p>Jake was so angry when they reached the meeting point, that he couldn't phase to human. Quil had manfully tried to keep quiet, but Jake had felt every quiver; every moan, and now he just wanted to tear something apart. He stalked back and forth swishing his tail angrily.<p>

The rest of the pack all phased back. Charlie averted his eyes from their nudity; but they had all reached a point where they no longer really saw each other naked. Leah went to Jake and tried to hug him. Charlie buried his head in the trunk of his squad car.

Paul looked over his shoulder. "Shit, Charlie! Have you been watching Supernatural?"

"Super what?" Charlie didn't correct him on his name, or demand that he called him 'sir'. He was one of them now; it was a subtle shift. He was with them and he was prepared to fight vampires.

"You've got a Winchester brothers' armoury in there," Paul pointed out. "All you need is the sawn-off holding the lid up." A few of the others came over to check it out. There were whistles of appreciation.

"A flame thrower?" asked Seth. "Dude."

"Borrowed it from the Forestry boys. Fire hurts them, right?" Charlie glanced at Quil. "Quil? You okay?"

"They're cutting on him, Charlie," Quil croaked.

Charlie went pale. "Oh, Jesus," he said. "You can feel that?"

"Yeah."

Charlie and Sam looked at each other. "Where's Alice?" asked Charlie. His phone rang. He answered it. "Alice?"

He looked at the pack. "You guys promise not to hurt them?"

They all rolled their eyes.

"If they are on our side," Sam growled.

"You're good," Charlie told her into the phone. There was a blurred movement in the forest edging the road. Charlie made a noise of surprise; he had never seen anything move that fast before.

"We're faster," Leah stated. "We catch **them**."

Charlie blinked. That took some thinking about.

"Shouldn't she be able to 'see' that we won't hurt her?" asked Seth.

"I think it's you; the wolves… you black out my visions," Alice said as she stepped delicately out of the forest. She was holding hands with a young girl with red eyes. Jasper followed silently behind them.

Wolf Jake growled until Leah smacked him in the head. "We promised," she hissed at him.

The girl let out a startled squeak noise at the wolf presence.

"We cause blackouts?" asked Seth.

"I can't see Bella. Her future is black. I was very lucky to get a glimpse of her with the blond guy."

"Riley," Charlie supplied. The small vampire girl frowned.

Charlie had been clearly startled by her red eyes but he was getting it together. "So she's a real vampire?" he asked carefully, with a head nod at the girl.

"Riley killed her mate," Alice answered. "She has given us much information."

"Good," stated Sam, "Because we don't have much time."

Alice told them, clearly and succinctly everything that they knew. Jasper offered to teach them some quick points about fighting newborn vampires.

"And what exactly do you know about fighting newborn vampires?" Leah snarked, mostly out of habit.

Jasper just took his shirt off.

There was a collective hiss noise from the pack. He was covered in vampire bites.

"I don't have your eyes Sam, and I can see those," Charlie said. "Or, can I just see half of them?" Nobody bothered to answer him. That was answer enough.

"I'll be quick," said Jasper. "Killing newborn vamps 101."

And he was.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan?" Charlie asked Sam.<p>

Sam sighed. "I'm not sure. We can take out the newborn guards. But if we go in as a pack, she'll kill them both before we get there. It's small, confined. No room for us to move. We can't even dig without her hearing us and we don't have enough to guard every exit she might use or the time to block some of them up."

"Same if we try," Alice said. "With Embry there, I can't see any options, but she hates the Cullens, too. It would be the same result."

"Send me," said Charlie, suddenly. "She won't be expecting that."

"What?" Sam blustered.

"I'm going to kill her," Charlie said. "Actually, she's _**already**_ dead isn't she?" He started loading ammunition into a handgun. "And we don't have time to argue. Embry is in trouble." He gestured at Quil. He was a mess. Jared and Paul were holding him. He had almost reached a point where he was going to go in on his own and get them all killed.

Charlie holstered the handgun and shifted his belt with both hands, in that way that cops had. "I'll be unexpected."

Jasper actually chuckled. "That you will, Charlie. That you will." Alice kissed his cheek.

Everyone thought it was suicide but no one was going to stop him. If he distracted her by getting himself killed, they could rescue Embry and Bella. It was his choice.

They would take out the newborn guards and then Charlie was on his own.


	52. Chapter 52

**52.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Embry's blood covered his legs and dripped onto the floor. Bella had been reduced to sobbing quietly. He wasn't healing any more. He was exhausted; his spirit and his body. He was having real trouble remaining upright; his legs were trembling from the effort. Bella knew she was becoming a dead weight and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to whisper to him; to tell him that she loved him, but it just seemed to incense Victoria.<p>

"Phase," she begged him.

"Can't… no energy," Embry muttered. His voice was hoarse from screaming, and his throat was probably bruised from the choking pressure of the metal cable around his neck. "Too weak," he rasped.

Of course. That was why they ate so much. Transforming your whole body into something else, must take an enormous amount of calories. His body had spent all the energy it had on healing. And Victoria had weakened him first, using Bella's proximity as a hold on him. She hated her.

The room suddenly felt tenebrous. The shadows seemed darker; murkier. A wedge of despair crept in.

"Dying," Embry muttered.

"Yes, you are," Victoria crowed. "You can't even heal any more… it's no fun hurting you now."

Riley looked around but he couldn't see any enemy. He glanced up the main entrance tunnel.

Bella whimpered. "No Embry… no … please… don't die." Her tears were hot against his chest. "Not dying… Victoria, please," she pleaded for the hundredth time. "Edward left, he doesn't love me."

And then she heard a voice she had thought she would never hear again.

"Victoria? Is that your name?"

"**Dad?"** Bella was incredulous.

Victoria glanced at her. Her face was gleeful. "Your father?" She clapped her hands together in delight, like a small child being told they could have a kitten to play with. The game had shifted to a new phase.

Riley looked confused. How had one human got past the newborn guards? He glanced at Victoria, but she just looked pleased to have someone else to torture in front of Bella. Someone else that Bella loved.

"Mind if I come in?" Charlie shouted out, as if he was knocking on a door in Forks.

"Oh please do," Victoria called back. "How did you find her?"

"Lojacked her," Charlie lied. "Put a tracer in her clothing. Do you know how much trouble this girl gets into?" he asked, as he picked his way carefully down the mine shaft. He stepped around the puddles and the twisted metal rails. He was empty handed; just his standard service 9mm holstered at his hip. He had his hands held away from his body to show that he had nothing hidden behind his back.

Victoria just laughed at him. "You didn't think of that, Riley," she pointed out to him. Riley looked even more doubtful; and just a little bit annoyed. She didn't tell Riley to kill him, so he left him alone.

"No, Dad… please… she'll just kill you too!" Bella implored.

Embry managed to turn them both so that they could see Charlie. Bella needed to see her father.

Victoria smiled.

"Now Bella, we had this discussion," Charlie said. And they had. Bella remembered Charlie being horrified that she had offered herself in exchange for her mother. He had told her she was a fool for offering herself; that James would have just killed her too. If he knew that, what was he up to now?

"I thought of everything," Riley suddenly interrupted. The aura of doubt seemed to be affecting him more than the others. "_You_ changed the plan. It was perfect until you changed it suddenly, just last week," he accused his lover.

Victoria looked mystified by his accusation. "Not now," she hissed at him.

Riley looked at her as if he really saw her for the first time. "This is all about James," he accused. "This whole thing is about revenge for his death. Isn't it?"

"She loved him," Bella interjected. "She thinks killing Edward's mate is just punishment." She had a feeling this doubt had an external source; there was only one person she knew who could do that. Jasper Cullen. And that meant Alice was with him; Alice was always with him. Charlie hadn't come alone.

"**Shut up, hamburger!"** Victoria screeched at her.

"You don't love me," Riley stated. "You're still in love with James." He turned suddenly and ran out of the mine at vampiric speed. Charlie flattened himself against the wall and let him run past.

Victoria was bewildered. She couldn't chase Riley and leave the others alone.

Charlie made a sudden movement and caught her attention. She looked at him. He had drawn his police issue handgun and he was aiming it at her.

She looked incredulous. She let out a very unladylike snort. "You can't hurt me with that!"

Charlie didn't respond. Bella moaned. She thought she was going to watch her father die too. "Dad, please," she begged him.

"Yes," Victoria crowed. "Listen to your daughter. She's really quite smart. I am a _**vampire**_. Do you know what that means?"

No reply.

"We are immortal. We are supremely strong and fast. We don't even sleep. I am four hundred and forty years old," she boasted. "My skin is like marble. I walk in daylight. You can't hurt me with that puny little gun."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

She put her head back and she laughed.

He shot her in the mouth while she was practising her evil laugh. It was a lucky shot. Maybe the wolf gods were on his side too.

The bullet did what it was designed to do.

The Hydra-Shok bullet was a hollow point round. These rounds are anti-personnel, meaning they are designed for use against human or other organic targets. A normal bullet has a smooth, rounded tip designed for accuracy and penetration. A hollow point round, however, has a hollow tip that causes it to expand upon impact. The expansion of the bullet increases its stopping power, the force at which it makes contact with its target. The Hydra-Shok bullet was designed to have minimum penetration and maximum stopping power which makes it very effective as a defensive bullet.

Charlie knew all of that.

It stopped in the body of his target, about where her spine ought to be. And all its forward momentum, designed to damage the flesh of a human being, continued to move forward. The bullet expanded rapidly from its stopping point.

**But she wasn't a human being.**

She was made of marble. Her body had fault lines and stress points that humans didn't have and she was dry. Liquid stopped bullets. Every ballistics lab had a water tank for test firing rounds into. Charlie also knew that.

The bullet shattered her spine and the back of her marbled head blew clean off in a hail of stone chips and dust.

His second shot, fired immediately after the first, was a tracer round; incendiary ammunition that set her shattered head on fire. Her body collapsed where it stood and started to burn.

Quil had dashed down the tunnel when he fired the first shot; Sam and Jake were right behind him. They were in human form. Just as well, because Embry collapsed and started to choke.

"The winch," Bella shouted. "Release the lock."

Jake hurried to comply. Embry and Bella fell into Quil's waiting arms. Sam was standing over Victoria's body waiting for her to move. She didn't. He glanced at Charlie. "You prepared," he said.

Charlie just nodded. "Had one shot."

"Need a knife," Quil said.

Charlie pulled one out of his belt and started to hack the tape holding them together. It was hard going with the blood and the layers of tape. He hesitated at Bella's hair.

"Just cut it; cut the hair," she begged. "Need to get Embry out of here. I think he's dying."

"Noooo," Quil sobbed. He had got the cable off Embry's neck, but it was bruised and bleeding where the metal had cut into him.

The knife made quick work of her hair. Cut apart, Bella was in her father's arms and Embry in Quil's. He hoisted him easily and carried him out of the mine. He was unconscious. The pack all touched him as he passed them. The tears streamed down Quil's face.

Charlie handed Bella off to Jake. He scooped her up and followed Quil out to the fresh air. Sam stood there and made sure that every particle of Victoria burned, even though the air in the mine got smoky and hard to breathe. Charlie stood with him. Sam glanced at him quizzically.

"I hate it when they go on and on like that," Charlie grizzled. "Makes me nuts."

When they emerged the pack looked worried. Quil was trying to get some water down Embry's throat. His supporting arm across the top of his back was about the only place on Embry's back that hadn't been cut. It was where the tape had bound him to Bella. His clothes were tattered remnants; covered in blood. His flesh was in ribbons.

Leah approached Sam and spoke quietly. "He's not healing; it's human slow. But we can't take him to a hospital. We need to get him back to the tribal medical centre."

"Too many questions at the hospital," Charlie pointed out.

Sam nodded. "Questions we can't answer."

"The SUV," Bella suggested. "He can lie on his stomach. They brought us here in an SUV. It must be around here somewhere." She kept quiet about her own broken wrist; she could wait.

"I'm on it," said Paul. "Hope the keys weren't in his pocket." He nodded at the smoking pile that Bella assumed must be the remains of Riley. Clearly, Paul had won the fight to play with the flamethrower.

Bella threw herself at her father. "I was so sure you were going to die." She was still covered in bits of tattered duct tape and blood.

"How did you shoot her?" Seth asked. "Vampires are as hard as marble."

"She wasn't frightened of guns. Too old maybe? Doesn't know about new ammo? And marble is not that hard," Charlie said. "People carve it into sculptures all the time. Now if she had been as hard as granite…" He trailed off. The pack members were all looking at him oddly.

"He shot her?" asked Jared. "With a handgun?"

"Blew her head clean off and then hit her again with a light emitting bullet that seemed to set her on fire," said Bella. She looked so proud.

"A tracer round," exclaimed Jared. "That would work."

"Wait a sec," said Sam. "What was the first bullet?"

"A hollow point," Charlie said.

"I sooo want to see Embry's memory of that; if he saw it," Seth crowed.

"Remind me never to piss Charlie Swan off," said Sam.

"Where's Alice and Jasper? It was _them_?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, it was. They had a new friend. A new vampire. They had to leave. She said she will call you later," Leah answered. She was trying to help Quil with Embry, but Quil was growling at her. "She said she'd see you before they left the area again."

"I've got her number," said Charlie.

The SUV drove up and parked next to Quil and Embry. Bella went over to them. She touched Quil's face. "Let's get him home Quil. We can look after him at home. Come on Quil," she encouraged. Her voice seemed to get through to him. "Everybody wants to help. Leah is just helping. Let's just get him home," she repeated.

Quil looked up at her. She leaned in and kissed him. And then she kissed Embry's face. His eyelashes fluttered. "Quil," he whispered.

Paul was already adjusting the rear seats so that the whole back area of the car was flat.

Charlie gave her the first aid kit from the squad car. "I'm calling you McGuffin from now on, kiddo." He studied her. "You'll stay with them?"

"Yes. I don't understand my supernatural attraction either," she said. She hugged her father again. "Thank you. You were amazing."

"I'll drive," Jake announced. He kissed Leah and gave her a hug, before helping Quil lie Embry in the back of the SUV.

"Jake," Charlie called out. "You'll need pants. I've got a pair of sweats in the squad car."

"Sorry, Charlie. I forgot. I have some tied to my leg. But I think Quil might need a pair for later."

"Stop at a drive thru and get some food into him," suggested Paul. "Start with isotonic drinks. He should be able to swallow that."

"Good idea Paul, but I've got no cash," Bella said.

Charlie handed her some money and the pants. After a moment's thought he gave her some more cash. "They are probably all hungry."

"Thanks Dad." She wasn't sure the sweats would fit Quil, but at least they would cover something.

Charlie gave a strained chuckle. "I hope to be feeding that boy for a while, Bells. I'll meet you at the medical centre later. Call me if there's a problem."

Bella climbed in the back. Embry's face was in Quil's lap. Bella squeezed in next to him under Quil's other arm. He hugged them both to him.

They drove off. The pack watched them go.

"Anyone want a ride back?" Charlie asked. "I'd like some company."

Seth went with him. He talked him into stopping at a drive thru too.

Jake noticed how close the road was to the river. He suggested washing Embry off in the clean, cool water. Quil carried him in and held him in his arms while the water washed away the blood and the vampire stench. Embry moaned a little.

Bella stood on the river bank with Jake standing behind her and his arms around her and watched them.

"Did he go insane?" she asked Jake.

"Almost. He felt every cut. I had to carry him."

They all felt better after that. The smell of Embry's blood had lessened. Bella was still covered in it, but she had no other clothes. Her jeans were heavy with blood, and it was getting worse as they dried out and crusted onto her legs.

They stopped at the first drive thru they saw. The attendant was distracted by a shirtless Jake and didn't notice the state of the other passengers. Bella coaxed Embry into drinking from a straw and she badgered Quil into eating a burger. She just had to keep touching them both. She was so relieved they were all still alive. Embry seemed to gain something from being in skin contact with them both. Bella used the first aid kit on some of the cuts; there wasn't a lot she could really do, but she felt useful doing something. Washing him had exposed just how badly his back had been slashed; the cuts extended down to his thighs. She was distressed by the sight, but she managed not to faint at the blood. She guessed she had been pushed way past the point where a simple blood test made her fall over.

Occasionally, Quil would shift Embry and try to pull him a little closer to him. He kept stroking his hair and murmuring to him in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

Jake drove; his face set into implacable lines that reminded Bella eerily of his father.

They took him home.

* * *

><p>[AN: yes, you can buy tracer rounds for hand guns. <span>http: www. ammunitiontogo. /cName/tracer-ammo 

They even come in different ammunition sizes, and in three different brightness levels and different colours. And you can load two types of ammunition in the same gun. They do it all the time with tracer rounds. I was going to have Charlie pull out some sunglasses, but I scrapped that idea. Cool; but dumb. He couldn't have seen to shoot straight. Lol.]


	53. Chapter 53

**53.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>The SUV pulled up at the medical centre. The pack was already home and waiting for them. Many hands reached to lift Embry out of the rear of the vehicle. "Hey, guys," he muttered. The hands all patted him and made contact somehow. He was looking much better and they were all glad to see him; weak, but still alive. The trip had taken just under four hours.<p>

Quil started telling the medic what drugs they thought Embry had been given, what he and Bella had done for him, what Embry had drunk and how many hours he had slept. They got him face down onto a medical trolley.

Sam carried Bella. Joy Ateara was waiting for them inside. She rushed to Quil and hugged him.

"Should we tell Embry's mother?' she whispered to Sam as he carried her easily through the front doors.

He shrugged. "I'll try, but don't hold your breath."

"I won't tell him, just in case she doesn't come," Bella suggested.

"She's got a suspected broken wrist, shock and bruising," Sam told one of the medical staff. So much for Bella trying to hide her injuries. "And duct tape stuck all over her."

"Lucky we have some tape Remover solution, Cramer Sports Medicine Solution. You can't peel it off, but that stuff deactivates it somehow," the nurse said.

"Embry will need it too," Bella pointed out.

"But first," the nurse said with a pointed look at her, "You need to get into a hot shower and get those clothes off."

"I'll try, but it's hard with one hand."

"I'll send someone to help you," the nurse suggested.

She was standing in the bathroom, trying to get her clothes off when Quil opened the door.

"He's sleeping," he said. "Mum's with him. They gave him something and he's on a drip. Are you okay?"

She flung herself at him. They were both suddenly just overcome with a need to reconnect. They couldn't get her clothes off until she soaked them off under the hot water. Then Quil just tore them apart. It hurt her, a little and neither one cared.

"I thought I'd lost you both," he kept saying; low and quickly. Like a mantra. "I thought I'd lost you both."

"I'm here," she kept telling him. But he needed to be in her to make sure. It wasn't romantic or sexy; it was just blinding need. He had to work to get inside her. Halfway through, he suddenly stopped. "Oh Jesus, your wrist. And you were hurt too; what am I doing?"

"Shhh… don't you stop Quil Ateara. Keep going… I need you too."

She clung to him and they both cried. It was an odd mixture of fear and relief. And guilt; guilt that they were okay and that Embry had been hurt. He made a sob noise as he came inside her. She comforted him and held him as well as she could with one functioning wrist. She kept kissing him and telling him it was all okay now.

He towelled her dry and made a noise of disapproval at the state of her hair. "Embry will be upset about that," he said.

"He'll just have to wait around for it to grow back." She grinned at him. "Could take years."

He put Charlie's sweat pants back on and carried her out to the staff, wrapped in the towel.

"She looks better already for that nice hot shower," the nurse said with a wink. Quil kissed Bella before depositing her on an examination bed. The nurse got a peck on the cheek too, before he rushed back to Embry and his mother.

"He's a good boy, that one," the nurse told her.

"I know," Bella agreed. "I'm so lucky to have them."

"Them?" she asked.

Bella decided to be open; this was the rez. They were hoping to live here all together at some point in the future. "Embry's mine too," she confessed.

"Oh now, you lucky girl. You let us fix you up and then you can get back to them."

Her arm was x-rayed and strapped. They found some hospital scrubs for her to wear and then they let her crawl into the bed with Embry. Quil wouldn't fit and he had to sleep in the uncomfortable armchair next to the bed. They both refused to leave him. Joy went home to sleep in her own bed. She said she would be back in the morning.

Bella snuggled down against Embry's side. He was face down on the bed. She kept stroking his undamaged skin. He opened an eye at one stage and saw her and Quil beyond her, asleep in the armchair. He smiled and then his eye closed again. She fell asleep herself, eventually. She woke up to him brushing her cheek. "No more Goldilocks," he sighed. His voice still sounded throaty and hoarse.

She blinked at him in confusion. "_You_ were Goldilocks," she insisted. "I'm the three bears."

He smiled at her. "Sure, honey."

She sat up a little; he winced at the bed movement. They could not put bandages on him; they had learnt from past experience, that the wolf pack healed too fast and the bandages could end up stuck inside the wound. So they had left the wounds open and uncovered. His own metabolism and healing properties would protect him from normal infections. She winced herself at the sight of the cuts all over him.

She wondered what it had cost him to keep standing; supporting her weight and his own, on thighs that had been cut that badly.

"Don't," he said.

"Pardon?"

"Don't look at me like that."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"Not pity, honey."

"It wasn't pity," she defended. "I am amazed by your strength of will. That you could continue to stand at all."

"It was that or choke," he said. He tilted his head a little. "Sam and Jake."

"Hey guys," Bella called out, before they got to the doorway.

"Morning all," Sam said. "Quil has punishment duty."

"He does? What for?" Bella asked. Quil stirred when they walked in. Rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms as he woke up.

"Blowing the secret," Jake cut in.

"He got shot," Bella protested.

"By Charlie," Sam pointed out. "Thus-"

"You blew it too," interrupted Bella.

Sam frowned at her.

"You spoke about patrols in front of him, too," Bella argued.

Sam studied her. "As I recall, Bella. **You** mentioned it first."

She looked caught out. "I did?"

"Yeah, you did," agreed Quil.

"Whose side are you on?" Bella admonished.

Quil held his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Just sayin'…"

"Did you tell my mother I was in here, Sam?" Embry asked; rescuing Quil from Bella.

Sam resisted looking at Bella. "Yes, I did."

Embry looked at Bella with a question on his face.

"I didn't see her come in," she admitted. She looked at Quil. He just shook his head.

Quil added, "Charlie popped in, but you were asleep and he said not to wake you."

Embry put his face back down on the bed. His shoulders looked tight and strained.

Sam put in, "I think she thinks it was gang related." He paused. "Because it was a knifing."

"Just desserts," Embry mumbled into the mattress.

Bella had to touch him. She pushed herself under his arm. "That was her last chance," she whispered to him. Quil put a hand on the back of his head and stroked his hair.

"Yep," Embry agreed. "I'm done with her now."

"Dad says you can move into the house now, if you'd like," Jake offered. He looked upset for Embry. "Once, you're healed enough to move."

The tribal doctor showed up just then. "He's healing better now. We have kept up the drip feeding. He will probably need a few more bags before he can eat." He paused. "I suspect the damage to his throat is permanent. The bruising is healing but he isn't getting the vocal range back."

Bella made a noise and put her hand over her mouth.

"I think it's sexy," said Quil. "All throaty and rough." He made a little sigh noise. Jake and Sam just shook their heads.

"Can we put off all discussion of punishment until later, Sam?" Bella pleaded.

Sam just nodded. Bella still wasn't sure if he was entirely serious in the first place; it was hard for her to read Sam's face. "You need to study, too," he pointed out to her.

"Yeah, you've got exams," Embry agreed. Jake grinned at her.

"I think being kidnapped might get me a medical exemption," she argued.

"Knowing Bells, she's done all the revision already, anyway," Jake added. "But there's another reason I'm here." He paused as if he wasn't sure about his reception. "Alice wants to talk to you."

"She can't come into La Push because of the treaty," Bella realised.

"Of course," Sam confirmed.

Bella looked at both Quil and Embry to gauge their reaction.

"She helped," Quil said. "I don't have a problem."

"Don't need our permission, honey," rasped Embry.

"Oh, okay then." She looked at Jake.

"I'll drive you out to the treaty line," he offered

She kissed the boys and walked out with Jake. He had the Rabbit parked out the front of the medical centre. She was barefoot and still wearing the scrubs. Jake had brought a jacket for her but he didn't know she had no shoes. She picked at the sleeve in the car. Jake noticed.

"Whassup, Bells?" he asked.

Jake was her best friend. She could tell him. "Victoria said Edward lied to me."

Jake just waited for her to get it all out. It all came out in a rush.

"He left me; he told me he didn't love me. But Victoria said he was hunting her in South America. That he looked awful; that he wasn't feeding properly. That his clothes were all tattered and torn. That he tried to kill her because he still loved me."

Jake nodded. "So?" he asked.

"What?" Bella squeaked.

"So?" he repeated. He looked at her with an exasperated look on his face. "Are you seriously suggesting that you are gonna toss over Quil and Embry, who have _imprinted_ on you, by the way… and go back to Cullen? Is that what you are thinking?" He sounded incensed for his pack mates.

Was that what she was thinking?

"N-no," she stuttered.

"So, what's the problem, Bells?" He looked at her again; then glancing back to the road. "It's only a problem if you make it one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's think about **why** he would lie to you? What did he want?"

She thought about it. "He didn't want to turn me; he wanted me to remain human."

"To have kids, grow old… all that stuff," said Jake.

"I suppose so. I don't entirely know what he was thinking."

"Yes, you do; you know him. You know how he thinks." He glanced at her again. He was staring down the road when he said, "He probably thought you were gonna do all that with me. He could read my mind that night I came to your prom. He knew how I felt about you."

Silence.

"So he won't be upset that you are doing that with a guy, or two," Jake added. "Of course, he might not be happy that they are werewolves."

"I know… but… I just worry," she murmured.

"You worry too much, Bells. Anyway, Jasper felt it."

"Pardon?" she wasn't sure what Jake meant.

"Outside the mine. He saw Quil and he felt what Quil was feeling. And his love for you and Embry. He knows."

"The empathy thing," she stated.

"He called it something else; Pathokinesis I think. But if Edward wanted you to be loved and human; you're doing that, Bells. And he should be happy for you. And Jasper can tell him just how much they love you. Both of them. Because he knows what Embry went through, rather than hurt you, and what Quil felt at the thought of losing you. And today he will pick up how **you** feel about them."

She just looked at him. "When did you get so sensible?" she asked him jokingly.

"Best friend," he insisted. He slowed the car and nodded at the other car parked, waiting for them. "They're here."

"Thanks, Jake." She hugged him.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for her. She ran across to them and hugged Alice enthusiastically. It felt so odd to hug her; she was so cold and hard. Jake leant against the car, folded his arms and watched them carefully. He and Jasper nodded at each other.

She hugged Jasper too. He looked momentarily startled.

"I can't stay long," she started. "I have to get back to Embry."

"Yes, Bella," chided Alice. "What on earth? With werewolves?"

"Oh, my God," Bella started and then she was off. She prattled on about how they had imprinted on her. How much she adored them both, how they were all going to live together. She went on and on. It wasn't until she noticed Jasper's crooked smile, that she comprehended that she had completely monopolised the conversation with chat about her lovers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How is everyone? Is Edward okay? Victoria said she had seen him in South America."

Alice and Jasper exchanged a look. "He'll be pleased to hear that Victoria is no longer a problem, and that you have moved on," Alice stated.

"And that you are happy," Jasper added.

"Please…" She hesitated for a second. "Please tell him that I forgive him. For leaving me. I think I understand now, what he was trying to do. Why he lied to me. I was very hurt that you all left without saying goodbye. But I get it now; he loves me and that's why he left. So I could have a real life."

"Yes, I'm glad you understand now," Alice said.

"Please give everyone my love. I heard that the wolves obscure your visions."

"They do, your future has been black for a while now," Alice said.

That was odd; she had only really got together with the boys weeks ago. Maybe it was when she first started hanging with Jake. "Not black," she said, "Ateara and Call."

Jake laughed. Alice and Jasper didn't get the joke.

She farewelled them and made Alice promise to keep in touch. Email her or something.

They drove off and she walked gingerly on her bare feet back to Jake.

He gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

"You didn't mention the four months of zombie Bella," he accused.

"She would have seen it," Bella stated. "You can't tell me, Alice Cullen didn't know about that. If they didn't come back or contact me then, then my 'zombie' phase wasn't … I can't think of the word… important enough to them? To make them come back."

Jake hugged her. "It was important to us, Bells. We were all worried about you; me, Dad and Charlie."

"I know," she mumbled into his chest as she hugged him back.

"Ugh, you reek of vampire," he complained.

"Thanks for bringing me out, Jake."

"One day I might have to make new treaties, with the same Cullens. Pays to be friendly now, doncha reckon?"

"Smart thinking, Jake. One day you'll be chief, thinking like that," she teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… back at the medical centre… <strong>

"Man, we are pussy whipped," Quil told Embry. "Letting our girl go meet vampires." He shuddered. "Vampires that are her _friends_."

"If we said 'no', she'd go anyway," Embry pointed out. "Now she thinks we're nice."

Quil thought about it. "Yeah, okay. I can live with that."


	54. Chapter 54

**54. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: and I swear Charlie's theme song has to be the Prodigy - Stand up<strong>

**www. youtube. com/watch?v=3YBCYjDt7Ds - just has to be]**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Charlie's POV<strong>

Charlie Swan felt old. He dropped Seth home. It had been one of the longest days of his life. It was still the same day, but fast approaching a new one.

Sue had met them at the door, thanked him and then looked guilty. She had her hands shoved in the pocket of her jeans. She invited him in.

"I should have warned you; I should have said something," she started, as she stood in her kitchen looking uncomfortable.

"About what?" Charlie checked. Best to check what, exactly, she was apologising for.

"I'm on the Tribal council now, Charlie. I hear that you know all about the tribal secret."

"Yeah," he grunted. "Shot a gigantic wolf in my back yard, that changed into Quil right before my eyes. Seems my daughter is linked to two of them somehow."

"You don't know how many of us have wanted to shoot Quil," Sue joked, nervously.

Charlie had always thought that Sue was his friend. He gave her a betrayed look now. "I asked Seth on the drive home. He said you locked him in his room that one weekend; those days when Bella became tied to them," he accused.

She looked really guilty now. "Seth's only fifteen. He's just not ready for that; I don't care how old he looks physically. He's my son and I protected him." She lifted her chin.

"And you couldn't warn me?" Charlie asked. "So that I could protect **my** daughter?"

"And break the secret?" she challenged.

"Wouldn't have had to do that," Charlie grunted. "Could have been as simple as 'don't let Bella go to the rez this weekend. Don't ask me why; just don't let her out there.' I would have trusted you. I would have kept her at home and none of this would have happened."

Sue sighed. "I think it might have still happened. She can be a little wilful. And the wolf gods have a way of making things happen."

Seth sidled into the room. He could hear them talking.

"Seth?" his mother asked.

"He saved them," Seth stated.

"Who?"

Seth jigged his head at Charlie. "He shot the redheaded vampire. Took her head clean off."

Sue blinked. "With what?" she asked. She was imagining rocket launchers and so on.

"A handgun," Seth answered.

Sue looked horrified. "H-how?"

Charlie shrugged. "Lucky shot," he mumbled.

"We couldn't get to them," Seth stated. "She was torturing Embry and he was nearly dead. Charlie went into the mine **alone**. Charlie is the hero tonight."

Sue just threw herself at Charlie and hugged him. It took them a long time to let go of each other. Seth snuck out and left them.

When they finally let each other go; they both looked at their old friend with different eyes.

"Sue," Charlie said. "I don't know what to say. I don't know how on earth you cope with two of them in the house. Three, with Jake here all the time now."

"They are my children, Charlie."

"I know that… I just…" He ran his hand over his face. "Did you know this could happen? When you married Harry?"

"It was an old legend. There hadn't been a wolf pack for generations. No one really believed it could actually happen. Except maybe the Atearas; Old Quil remembers it." She smiled, but she looked tired. "And Billy," she added.

Charlie reached for her hand and held it in his. "Bella told me it all happened that night; Harry and…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

She understood. "Yes. He had a bad heart. It could have happened at any time. I had him on a diet and everything. All his whining about eating rabbit food. But I know Leah still blames herself… and Seth? He should not have changed at that age; it's too early. We think it was the shock."

She hugged him again impulsively. "Have you been to the medical centre yet?"

"Not yet."

"Is Seth correct? Was Embry dying?"

Charlie sighed. "It seems she took some kind of sick enjoyment from cutting him and watching him heal again. She was torturing Bella as well, without laying a hand on her. Sick bitch," he muttered. He took a deep breath. "By the time we got him out, he wasn't healing anymore. I think she had finished playing with him by then. She would have just killed him."

"He couldn't phase? You know, change into a wolf."

"They had Bella taped to his body."

"Oh, my God," breathed Sue.

"He wouldn't hurt her. The boy deserves a medal and I can't even thank him publically." Charlie sounded furious.

"No one has any idea what they have done for the community," Sue said. "It's a thankless task."

"And they are all so young," Charlie added.

Sue just nodded.

"I should go," Charlie said. "But can I… call you?" he asked carefully.

Sue smiled at him. "I'd like that."

And then he drove to the medical centre to check on Bella and Embry, but they were both asleep. The sight of Embry's slashed flesh was a shock to him. As was the fact that it was not bandaged.

Bella was snuggled in next to Embry. He stood and looked down at her. She looked oddly younger with all her hair hacked off. Quil saw him and gave a head nod towards the corridor. He and Quil had a muttered conversation in the hallway outside the room.

"Her wrist was fractured. They have strapped it," Quil informed him. "Embry's back is covered in some surgical glue, they can't stitch him and we heal too fast to use bandages."

"So he's healing faster now?" Charlie checked.

"Yeah, sucking down the calories from a drip. But he still has a way to go before we can get real food into him. Plus his throat…" Quil looked angry again. "He's having trouble swallowing."

"And what about you?" Charlie asked him. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks to you. I nearly lost it before." He shuddered.

"She would have killed them both; once she stopped playing."

There was silence for a minute.

"She was …" Charlie struggled for a word. "Inhuman," he finished.

"They're all a bit like that. Dunno why. Maybe they are just too old, you know? We live for such a short time. We become like bugs to them. Mayflies."

"She called Bells a hamburger," Charlie noted.

Quil snorted. "Bet she loved that."

Charlie cracked a smile. Then he thumped Quil on the shoulder in that guy way. "You take care of my girl, all right? Actually, you look after both of them. Tell her I checked in, will you?"

"Sure, sure," Quil responded.

Charlie kissed his daughter on the forehead. He patted Embry's head too. He really liked that boy. He had been through an amazing amount in his short life so far. Sixteen. He shook his head. Quil was a pretty good guy too. She had done very well in her choice of lifelong partners, even if the fact that she had two of them, still weirded him out.

As he was driving out of the rez, he found himself heading for the Black house. The lights were on. He thought he knew where Leah and Jake were. The door opened as he pulled up. Jake waved him inside. "Hey, Charlie," he greeted him cheerfully.

Billy was still up; evidently Jake and Leah had been filling him in on what had happened.

"You smell like the medical centre," said Leah. "How are they?"

Charlie nodded. "Asleep. Quil is with them. Embry's back is…" he just shook his head. "It's healing now," he finished.

Billy and Charlie still hadn't really greeted each other. They had last met when Charlie had come out to ask his best friend about the tribal business and Billy had refused to tell him anything. (chapter 30)

Jake and Leah looked at each other and made a decision to run for it.

"Ahh… I'll just grab you a beer Charlie, and then Leah and I have to go."

Billy's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Leah agreed too quickly. "Gotta go."

"Your mother was up. I just dropped Seth home," Charlie added. He was still standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Cool, she might be feeding Seth," Jake hoped.

Billy finally made a huff noise. "Oh sit down, old man," he snapped.

Charlie sat. He opened his beer. Took a sip. Rubbed his fingers over his moustache. Drummed on the table with the fingers of his other hand, and stared at nothing.

Charlie sipped his beer. They sat there in silence for a good ten minutes, before he cleared his throat. "I shot a vampire today," he said.

"I heard," said Billy.

And that was that.

Then they made arrangements for a fishing trip.


	55. Chapter 55

**55.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>The doctor let them take Embry home to the Black house. He still wasn't one hundred percent, but he could heal the rest of the way on his own. His voice stayed husky. He hated lying in bed all day. But he said at least the mattress smelt really good. In another day or so he was completely healed. He would bear scars for the rest of his days. Fast healing didn't erase scars.<p>

Bella stayed with them both until Joy Ateara told her off and said she had to go back to school because the _boys_ had to go back to school. Embry swore that he had dropped out and Joy looked like she was going to smack him upside the head.

He went back to school with Quil. And Bella went back to Forks High School. Lauren avoided her now. In fact a lot of people did and that suited her fine. The rumour that she had not only been kidnapped, but had been rescued and returned, somehow got around; like everything seemed to. She couldn't tell Angela and Ben what had _really_ happened. Angela gave her worried glances but, she didn't ask, and Bella just tried to be her friend. She assured her that everything was fine now.

But the attack had left Embry with almost a hardened aura. He now **looked** like someone who had been through bad things. His goofy, demeanour had well and truly gone. He had grown up. Walking along between the two of them, people actually stepped away from them or apologised if they got in their way. Quil looked dangerous enough, but it was Embry that people avoided.

Bella didn't see much of Charlie; she was virtually living at the Black house. She started to think of it as home too. Billy rather enjoyed her being there, cooking for him and grousing at him about his diet. Charlie groused about her not being at the house cooking for _him_. She baked extra cookies for the police station in compensation and made sure she left meals in one serving size containers for Charlie to reheat.

The pack got busy constructing Billy Black's new home. Quil was on double construction shifts for blowing the secret. Bella complained and Sam put himself on double shifts too; that shut her up. And really, the faster they built the house, the better for them all.

Everything was virtually back to normal, except for one thing. Sex.

**They weren't having any.**

And they all felt bad about it.

Bella just seemed to have fewer hours in the day; she was driving back and forth to attend school, studying for her finals, cooking and grocery shopping for two households and feeding two werewolves. She fell into bed between them exhausted most nights. Cuddling up together was great, but it wasn't quite what they had imagined it would be like to live together. Plus they were aware that it was Billy's house and he was asleep on the other side of the wall. The recklessness of the mating weekend was gone.

Quil and Embry were odd with each other. It was largely Quil, and he didn't know how to fix it. And because they weren't together, Bella and Quil felt guilty if they tried to do anything, as if they were rubbing Embry's face in it.

One afternoon Billy was out; Jake had taken him to a medical check-up and Quil was at his mum's place. Embry grabbed Bella and picked her up.

She protested, "No, don't, you'll hurt yourself."

He made a noise that sounded mostly exasperated.

He carried her into their bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him with a foot.

"Embry?" she asked carefully.

"I'm not sick," he growled out in his new raspy voice.

"No, of course you're not," she responded.

"So why are you treating me like an invalid?"

She opened her mouth to argue with him and then shut it again. She weighed nothing to him. He could carry her easily. He was all healed and he wouldn't hurt himself. She knew that.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry."

"Good. So let's fuck. Everyone's out."

She wasn't sure that she recognised this Embry. "Are you really sure that we -"

"YES! Christ." He sat down on the bed and held her to his chest. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her feet on the bed. He buried his face in her neck. She put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

Quil had come home and he could hear them. He didn't think Embry knew he was there yet. He sat at the kitchen table and listened. He remembered listening to them fuck while he ate the breakfast omelettes Bella had cooked; that first weekend.

Embry spoke, his voice muffled in her neck. "Neither of you will touch me."

"That's not true," she argued. "We touch you."

He lifted his head and looked at her face. "You know what I mean. Don't argue with me, Honey, I **know** it's true. I have to sleep with you both and I'm so hard my dick is just gonna snap off. When was the last time we had sex? Got a blow job? Had a shower together? When was the last time we were all naked in bed? When did you start wearing pyjamas?" He paused. "Quil won't touch me," he almost sobbed the last part.

"I…" She couldn't argue with him. He was right.

He inhaled and his shoulders shook.

"Please, Honey," Embry begged. "Quil won't fuck me."

"Maybe he thinks he's going to hurt you." She knew Quil had been devastated by the damage Embry had taken, and that he couldn't stop it happening.

"How can he hurt me? He's hurting me by _not_ touching me. He thinks I'm weak," Embry whimpered.

"No, Embry; not weak… just fragile."

"He never thought I was fragile before."

Quil grimaced.

"I know. He manhandled you before, but he's never nearly lost you before either," she argued. "You were so… broken. And he felt every cut."

"So what's _your_ excuse?" he asked her.

She inhaled sharply at that accusation. "I … I don't know. I think I am treating you almost like a rape victim. I'm frightened to touch you." She stroked his shoulders. "Because you were hurt **so** badly and that was kind of my fault."

"It wasn't your fault," he sighed. "It was the vampires. And they didn't cut me _there_. I'm not broken. That was one good thing about having you taped to my front."

She tried to hug him closer. Maybe if they had been to a counsellor or something. But how did you even begin to explain what had happened to them to a counsellor? We were tortured by vampires? Sure, you were. It was a just over a week ago and we have nothing to show for it but a pile of ash and a few scars.

"You and Quil had sex," he accused.

"Yes," she admitted. But it had only been the once in the shower at the medical centre. "And then I had my period," she argued.

Quil put his hands over his face. He didn't want to interrupt, and he couldn't bring himself to leave. He prayed silently.

"You kept telling me you loved me, while it was happening," Embry pointed out. "And now you _won't_ love me."

"I'm sorry." It was all she had. And it wasn't enough.

"So if you and I fuck, then he knows I'm okay," Embry argued. "See? And then he will touch me; properly. I **need** him to."

Of course he did; he was his imprint. "I understand. I just worry…" she said.

"Please, Honey," Embry begged.

'_Please, Bells,'_ Quil mouthed in the other room.

Bella suddenly understood that she and Quil weren't protecting Embry. He just saw them as rejecting him. Again. It was all happening again. Just like his mother and his father. Someone else was rejecting him. The two people he loved most in the world, weren't having sex with him.

"Oh, my God, Embry. We love you, of course we love you. Please don't think that we don't."

"So show me," he whispered. "Please, Honey."

She kissed him. She tried to show him how she felt about him in that kiss. "I'm sorry," she kept whispering. "I love you."

She leaned back and pulled at his shirt. He took it off for her. She knew Embry adored it when she talked to him. "Remember when you drove to school with me?"

"Yes." He was kissing the side of her neck while her hands ran all over his chest. "You made me take my shirt off."

"My turn now," she said. She took her shirt off.

"You promised me that would jump me when you got home from school," he said.

"And I did."

"Yes, you did," he agreed. "You woke me up when I was asleep in your bed."

"And I was sooo wet," she moaned, as his hands reached for her breasts and slid under her bra cups. "I'd been thinking about you fucking me aaallll day," she moaned.

Quil blinked. Was this his Bells?

"Keep talking," Embry murmured.

Oh, okay. Quil understood now. Embry liked her talking. Huh. He hadn't known that.

"And you were so hard…" she sighed.

He stood, turned and dropped her on her back onto the mattress. "Yeah?" he checked. He grabbed her legs and pulled her jeans off.

"Let me see you, Embry," she begged. "So long and so hard."

He dropped his trousers. "Like this?" he asked.

"God, look at you," she groaned. She reached for him and whispered sultrily, "I'm so lucky to have you."

He held his groin away from her. "Uh-uh," he warned. "You touch me, and I'll explode." Quil winced. He was so tense; Embry being upset, made him more tense. He just hadn't known what to do. Victoria had slashed Embry all over the back and the ass and those were Quil's favourite parts of him. And he had hated himself because he didn't know how to fix it. He really hoped this worked.

"Oh," Bella complained. "You mean, I can't take you in my mouth and lick you all over."

"Fuck, Honey," Embry whimpered.

Quil licked his lips.

"Later," Embry assured her.

"And then you pounded me, didn't you Embry?" Bella asked him.

"Sure did. I hung onto the head board with one hand," he whispered to her. "And I tried to fuck you through the mattress."

"Now, Embry, now. Do it now."

Quil took a deep breath; it was going to be okay.

Embry slid a finger inside her.

"I'm already wet, Embry. It's you that I need; **you**."

"Here I am." He steadied himself and entered her. He let out a guttural moan. "Christ, Bells. You feel so good."

"Pick me up," she told him. She wanted him to be confident again. He lifted her off the mattress and held her in his arms. "You're so strong," she gushed. He laughed. He sounded pleased and amused by her attempt to compliment him.

He turned and pressed her back up against the wall. She grunted, as he knocked the breath out of her. His hands slid down and held her under the thighs. He pulled her onto him as he pushed forward.

"Oh, yesss," she moaned.

As she thumped against the wall, Quil took the opportunity to sneak out and leave them alone. Everything was going to be okay. Whatever issue he had with fucking Embry was disappearing. He was okay. They were all okay. If he tried to join them now, he could fuck it up. He'd be welcomed by them both later; yeah… later. He'd think of some way to make it up to Embry.

He went to talk to his grandfather about the thorny issue of Tiffany Call. She had to go.

"Won't last long," Embry told Bella.

"Quality," she grunted. He leaned her back so that her shoulders touched the wall and her hips pushed into him. Her arms were extended and locked around his neck. "Mmmm," she hummed.

He withdrew and pushed into her again. "Bells, come for me. I love the look you get on your face."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, you told me in the shower."

"Stroke yourself, Honey," he instructed. "Slide your finger across that little button… can you do that?"

"For you," she breathed at him. She did as she was instructed. "Ungh," she muttered. "Oh yes."

"Atta girl." He watched her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned. Then her body jerked and he felt her internal muscles grab at him. He thrust forward one last time and stayed inside her.

"You feel that?" he asked her as his cock twitched inside her; dumping its load. He felt like he could keep coming for days.

"Yes," she hissed. "You're so hot, Embry. So hot."

"Love you, Honey," he told her.

He shifted his grip, and still holding her firmly, he turned and carried her to the bed. He sniffed. "Are you crying?"

She nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"N-Nearly l-lost you," she managed.

"Oh, Bella." He cuddled her against him. He lay down on the bed and shuffled down so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. He wiped away her tears with his fingers. She tried to wipe them too and they got in each other's way. She emitted a small nervous laugh.

"I was so frightened," she whispered.

"I know," he agreed. "Me too."

"You were so brave. You were amazing."

He played with what was left of her hair at the back of her neck. It had been neatened up by a hair dresser and was even shorter now. He kissed the end of her nose. She sniffed a little and got herself together.

"She's gone and she's not coming back," Embry stated vehemently.

"I know. And she's run out of mates, eh?"

He smiled at her. "Speaking of," he said. "You good to go again?"

She smiled. "Sure. If that's what you want."

"I want."


	56. Chapter 56

**56.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: quite why, a description of the appearance of Mrs Stanley's hair, makes it into SM's new canon, the 'illustrated twilight guide', but the identity of Embry's father doesn't, is beyond me… shake my head]**

* * *

><p><strong>Police powers.<strong>

Deputy Steve had always liked the Swan girl. He had worried about how alone Charlie Swan was. His wife had left him over a decade ago and he still didn't date; he still hadn't really moved on at all.

Charlie Swan was his boss, but he liked to think Charlie was his friend too. He was really pleased when Isabella came to live with him. He and Charlie had gone shopping for some stuff for her room, before she had arrived. Charlie had been quietly excited about her moving here to Forks.

Steve had recommended the purple duvet cover set, that Charlie told him later, she had instantly loved. Charlie ate better now; not so many frozen pizzas or meals at the diner, and he looked just all round happier, even if having a teenage daughter in his house, worried him at some level. Now, he had to worry about boyfriends and curfews.

And Isabella Swan was a nice girl. She was unfailingly polite and man, could she bake! She brought in cake tins of cookies and cakes for the guys in the station and they all liked her. Deputy Mark always requested more peanut butter cookies.

And she had had a pretty rough time, recently. Been dumped last year by her boyfriend and had her heart broken really badly. The scumbag left her alone in the forest and she had got lost. They had all been out looking for her. And it took her months to get over it. Charlie had been real worried about her. He said she wasn't sleeping well, and he didn't look like he was getting much sleep either.

So Deputy Steve was pretty unhappy with the slut campaign started by Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and her mother. That woman was a blight on the town. She worked in the bank and made sure she told every customer all the gossip. Steve swore half the customers went there for an update sometimes. She was old enough to know better, too. As if it was any of her business who a teenage girl dated, and how many of them there were. The endless freaking gossip was _always_ started by **her**. People were almost frightened of her. And the more powerful her gossip made her, the more untouchable she considered herself. Her mind was as rigid and stiff as her stupid hair. She had curly hair, but she hair-sprayed it into a stiff arrangement of rigid ringlets, that was just too Shirley temple for her aging face. It was a young person's hair do. It almost made him shudder whenever he saw her.

So the deputies had made Mrs Stanley's life a little more difficult. They had pulled her over for every possible infringement that they could think of. And there was nothing she could do about it. She really wasn't going to complain to the chief of Police, now was she?

And then on top of all the gossip about Isabella, the poor girl had been kidnapped. Straight out of the hospital car park! Charlie and those boys of hers had brought her back. Steve didn't know what the hell had happened and Charlie wasn't talking about it; **and he wasn't filing any paperwork about it, either**. And that spoke volumes. If there was one thing Charlie Swan was, it was a by the book cop. Whatever had happened, had to be seriously heavy shit.

He wasn't even in their legal region, Steve suspected. Way outside of their jurisdiction over in Pierce County or something. But he had dealt with it himself and Steve respected that.

Steve knew something had changed before the kidnapping. Charlie started carrying around an armoury in his patrol car. He started insisting that they carried some pretty heavy duty ammo in the station stores too. Just in case. In case of what? They had all wondered about that. As it turned out, they had got their first shipment in that weekend, just a day before Bella had been kidnapped. And he knew there were a few Hydra-Shok cartridges missing. But he didn't ask.

She preferred to be called Bella didn't she? He remembered her correcting him politely. Whatever had happened to Bella Swan had been heavy shit; Steve didn't need to read the paperwork to know that. Her boy Embry had spent some time in the hospital out at the Tribal medical centre too. Definitely heavy shit.

So Steve was actually surprised when the call came in to complain about some teens tailgating or maybe having sex in the car park at the football field. He was surprised that for once, it _wasn't_ Mrs Stanley phoning it in. Everyone had been young once, but it never stopped her from complaining about young people doing what young people did.

That night that Bella had been lost in the forest, Mrs Stanley was phoning Charlie to complain about the Quileute lighting bonfires on the cliffs. She had to have known Bella was missing; the unsympathetic witch.

He parked behind the obviously rocking car and made sure that his new on board camera system was working. If nothing else, it would be funny to share the video with the other guys back at the station. Nothing like catching the quarterback with his trousers down.

But then he thought he recognised the car. The bank president's car?

He approached with his flashlight in his hand and tapped on the window. He loved scaring them. He heard a muffled scream and some frantic discussion.

"Roll the window down, please," he ordered in his best cop voice.

He almost laughed out loud when the window opened and the first thing he saw in his flashlight beam was those rigid ringlets and then the shiny pate of the Bank president himself.

"License, registration and ID," he ordered.

"Deputy, you know us," pleaded the man.

"License and registration; **and** **ID**," he repeated.

They hurried to produce them. Steve studied them deliberately slowly.

"Step out of the car, please." They really didn't need to, but there was no way he was letting these two off easily.

They exited the vehicle and hurried around to where he stood at the side of the car. There was some hasty adjustment of clothing.

Steve put his hand on his belt in that way that all cops liked to do and played his flashlight over them. Mr Jones had lipstick smeared up his face; his shirt was unbuttoned and his tie loosened and awry. Mrs Stanley appeared to be trying to pull her dress down at the back.

"Got a call," he paused dramatically. "Teenagers, they said."

Another pause.

"Sex in cars." He shook his head, making a tsk tsk noise.

He played the torch over them again for the camera.

"Mr Jones and **Mrs** Stanley." He put a lot of emphasis on the Mrs part of that.

"I-I can explain," Mr Jones blustered. "We were just-"

"I KNOW what you were doing," he interrupted. "And I am surprised at both of you. You are meant to be role models for the youth of the community and fine upstanding, **married**, members of our society."

"I-I don't know what came over me," blustered Mr Jones. "I was just giving her a lift home…"

Steve thought that Mr Jones might run a mile if the Stanley woman came near him again.

"And you, Mrs Stanley." He shook his head again.

Her eyes narrowed at him. She was just bitchy enough to take this out on Bella if she thought she could.

"You needed a lift home, Mrs Stanley?" he checked.

"You gave me a ticket for having a broken taillight," she growled at him. "The car is getting repaired."

Of course, he and Mark had taken great delight in pulling her over. A lot.

"Oh, that's right. Is it taking a while to repair? Dowling's couldn't get to it quickly?"

"Didn't go to Dowlings," she almost spat at him. "They're too expensive."

"Oh," he looked surprised. She couldn't be stupid enough to have asked Jacob Black to repair it for her? Could she? Didn't she know Jacob was Bella's friend as well as the best friend of the boys she was involved with now? Oh the silly, stupid cow. She wasn't nearly as up on the gossip as she thought she was, or maybe La Push was outside of her jurisdiction, too.

"Maybe you should get a cab next time," he suggested evenly. "And if your car is taking too long, I'd fetch it back and then take it to Dowling's."

He looked them over again and then announced, "I am letting you go **this** time. But I warn you, if I ever catch you doing anything like this again…"

"You can't charge us with anything," she snarked at him.

"Really? Okay, I'll keep that in mind, the next time you phone in to the station to complain about anyone doing something similar." He gave her his best smile.

"Thank you, Deputy," Mr. Jones grovelled. "I hope you won't be mentioning this to anyone…" he suggested.

Steve blinked. "I would never indulge in anything as pointless and damaging as gossip, Mr Jones. Perhaps you could run a workshop about the negative consequences of workplace gossip at the bank? I know the police station staff all attended a course recently and it was very informative on how gossip leads to lost productivity, erosion of trust and poor workplace morale."

He smiled winningly at Mrs Stanley.

He watched them drive away before he lost it and roared with laughter. He might have promised not to say anything, but he wasn't responsible for what Deputy Mark would do, and the man would do anything for peanut butter cookies.

Just wait until they all watched the tape back at the station.


	57. Chapter 57

**57.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Quil came home again after talking with his grandfather and found Bella and Embry asleep in bed together. They were lying on their sides, facing each other. Their faces level. The sheets were a tangled mess; their arms and legs were just as tangled around each other and the room reeked of sex.<p>

He stood there and just studied them for a minute. He was so lucky.

He shucked off his pants and climbed into bed behind Embry. He looked at his back. It wasn't perfect and unscarred anymore, but it was healed; he still didn't really understand why he had been frightened to touch him. Got his head so fucked up, he couldn't touch his own imprint. Maybe it was like Bella had suggested; he had seen him as a victim. He was often pretty rough with him, because he knew he could take it; he was a werewolf. To see Embry almost dying had rocked him to his foundations.

He tucked his body in behind him, slid his arm around his hips and put his hand flat on Embry's stomach below his navel. He shuffled a little and pulled his body in close to him. Bella's hand was trapped between them. His cock nestled into the cleft of Embry's ass. He had truly missed this.

Embry shifted a little and made a happy sigh noise. "Quil," he whispered. Bella shifted herself, pulled her hand out and rolled onto her back. She was still sound asleep.

Quil pressed his face in against Embry's back. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I was just fucked in the head."

"S'okay," Embry murmured. "Here now. Sleep."

"Yeah." Quil breathed them both in and he felt that inner peace that being with them both gave him. He shut his eyes and he slept.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up in the middle of the night to go the bathroom. She stretched, rolled and saw her boys. Quil was hugging Embry as if he was his teddy bear. He had both massive arms wrapped around him. There wasn't a fraction of space between them.<p>

She smiled at them. She was thinking about it, as she used the bathroom. She worried sometimes that her inclusion into their relationship had caused problems for them; fitting her in. She had literally come between them and some days she worried about that.

It was Saturday today and she knew Charlie and Billy had a weekend fishing trip planned, so if she got out of the house, the boys would have some time alone. She really felt that they needed it. Billy and Charlie needed some time together too.

Quil had always been pushing her and Embry together, and sometimes she thought he missed out. Angela had suggested they have a study day. She might take her up on that offer. If she wasn't here, they couldn't talk her into getting into bed with them. They needed to be in bed together.

She almost rolled her eyes at herself. They didn't need to talk her into it; they just looked at her that way and she was gone. Or took their clothes off, and given they were half naked most of the time; that was a real issue.

As she clambered back into bed, Embry grabbed her. The bed was still up against the wall on one side. One day, they might get around to building an extension to the house. So she had to get back into bed, by crawling up from the foot. Embry's long arms snaked out and hauled her back in against his chest. He still seemed to be mostly asleep. He kind of snuffled; rubbing his face in against the back of her head. She felt Quil's arm shift, where it was wrapped around Embry. It lifted, shifted to wrap around her, and hugged her back in against Embry. They had a spoon, times three, happening.

She let out a heartfelt sigh. God, she adored them both. Even if sleeping with them was like living in a sauna. She went back to sleep, determined to leave them alone for the day.

All her good intentions nearly went out the window. She woke up, warm and surrounded. Being nuzzled by hot bodies and hot mouths. She groaned a little and writhed.

"Morning, Bells," Quil breathed down the side of her neck.

"Mmmf… morning," she replied. She reached for him, to hug him in close. She could feel Embry at her back. She writhed again. And then a little voice in the back of her mind spoke up.

"No…" she said.

They stopped. "What's the problem, honey?" Embry asked.

She fought her way out from between them. Clambered off the end of the bed and stood there, panting a little. "No," she repeated, as if she was telling herself off.

The boys looked confused.

"I am going **out**," she announced. Quil raised an eyebrow. "I have a study day organised with Angela."

The boys looked at each other. Embry frowned a little. "Okay. So come back to bed; we'll be quick," he promised.

"No," she said again.

They looked really confused now.

"Bells?" Quil asked.

"Embry told me ages ago that we needed to communicate better than a couple did, if we were going to make a real go of this trio thing. [Ch22.] And this week, we haven't been talking to each other at all; not really talking. Not like we should have been." She took a breath. "And it caused problems for us. Problems that we only started to fix when Embry and I talked about them."

"Uh… okay," Quil agreed.

"So," she repeated. "I'm going out… for the day. And you two can stay here together. Billy will be out too. He's going fishing with Charlie for the weekend."

Silence.

"Quil?" Embry asked. "Are you listening?"

"Wha…?" said Quil.

"Are you listening?" Embry repeated.

"Nope. She's naked and talking Em. Bells … is naked."

She rolled her eyes. She bent over and scrabbled around on the floor to find a t-shirt to put on. Quil titled his head and watched her ass whilst she did it. She slipped the t-shirt over her head and pulled it down to cover her.

"Okay. Are you listening now?" she asked.

Quil nodded.

"I'm going out." She pointed at Quil. "You. Have sex with Embry."

"Oh. Okay. We could have done that anyway, with you as well." Quil pointed out.

"No. Not today. Just you two. Alone."

"She sounds pretty definite about it, Quil," Embry said.

"But then you miss out," Quil argued to Bella.

"I'm fine. Embry looked after me last night," she argued.

"No, Honey, you looked after me," Embry responded.

She waved her hands at them in frustration. "We are not arguing about this," she stated. Then she pointed at them. "HAVE SEX."

The boys both snorted.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she blustered. "I'm going to have a shower." She stomped out of the room.

Embry thumped Quil, who hit him back in the chest, then Embry pinched Quil's ass and Quil tried to jump him and put him in a headlock. They rolled around on the bed for a second and then ended up kissing; the fight forgotten.

"Dude, we should cook her breakfast," said Quil.

"Why?"

"Brain food. She can't study without a decent breakfast." Quil shrugged. "That's what my mum always says, anyway."

"Okay, but then can we come back to bed?"

"Sure."

They grinned at each other.

Bella was a bit disgruntled when she got out of the shower and they weren't in bed. They were of course, in the kitchen cooking mounds of toast, frying eggs, and bacon, and making pots of coffee. They both kissed her when she came into the kitchen. Embry passed her a coffee and Quil hugged her in against him.

She frowned at them.

"We'll go back to bed," Quil assured her. "Don't you worry about that."

"Uh huh."

She finally headed off, after a phone call to Angela to confirm which books she needed to bring. The boys sat and stared at each other as they heard her truck motor away.

"So," started Embry, "What are you offering?"

"Why am _**I**_ offering?" Quil asked.

"Aren't you apologising?"

Quil looked a little contrite. "Yeah, okay… I guess I am."

"Cool," said Embry. He smiled at Quil. That slow smile that Bella loved.

"What?" Quil asked suspiciously.

"So… what **are** you offering?" Embry pressed.

Quil looked at him seriously. "Whatever you want," he answered.

Embry blinked. Was Quil offering, what he thought he was offering? "You'd do that… let me… for me?"

Quil made an odd shrug gesture. "Y-yeah."

Embry was a little taken aback; Quil had never suggested it before. He didn't want it to be a guilt thing; he wanted Quil to want to, if that made sense. He was sitting there wordlessly when Quil added, "Tick, tick, Em."

"What? Is there a time limit for me to accept?"

"A guy wants to be wanted," Quil quipped.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Cool, but I want to see you do it," Quil added.

Embry nodded. "There's a mirror inside the wardrobe door. Will that work? The one in the bathroom is a little small-"

"And we need room to move," Quil added.

They sat there and looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Embry checked.

"You'll look after me Em, just like you did for Bells. Remember?"

"God, that was amazing… with the both of us inside her." He emitted a happy sigh.

Quil stood and moved closer to him. He moved slowly, like a predator. "You always look after me, Em. Like that first time."

Embry sighed again. "Yeah… I remember."

Quil reached out and brushed his hand through Embry's hair. Embry's eyes closed and his neck arched under Quil's touch. Quil bent at the waist and pressed his lips against Embry's. They kissed. Quil's hand slid down Embry's arm and took his hand. He broke the kiss, stood upright and tugged Embry out of the chair. He backed away and Embry followed him.

When they got inside the bedroom, they both slipped off their cut-offs. Embry loved Quil's body. He loved the hardness of him; the extreme muscle definition. "Missed you," he whispered into his skin as he ran his hands all over him. It always felt so good to touch him; to have that skin to skin contact. Even if they had never actually become lovers, he thought he might die without this.

He felt slightly nervous. He had certainly had his fingers inside Quil, but he'd never actually fucked him before, and the thought of it made him all squirmy inside.

Quil pulled away from him, he went to adjust the cupboard door, so that the mirror displayed what he wanted to see. He had to keep stepping back to check it and the door would close again. Embry almost chuckled at him. In the end he bent a wire coat hanger to hold it where he wanted.

Embry looked amused. "Happy?" he asked.

"Am now," grunted Quil. He turned to face the chest of drawers and checked the view. Embry slipped in behind him and looked over his shoulder. He could see Quil's body in the mirror and his own eager face reflected back at him.

"Perfect," he agreed.

Quil was trying so hard for Embry. He stood there, his arms braced on the chest of drawers and he was quiescent; he let Embry control the action. Embry kissed his neck, chewing at the meat of his muscles and sliding his tongue down the centre of his back. It crossed his mind to bite him; mark him as his. His inner wolf really wanted to do that. But he held it in check; Quil was granting him something today and he didn't want to ruin that. His arms reached around and stroked down the planes of his chest and stomach.

In the mirror he could see Quil's cock harden and lift. He reached a hand around and wrapped his fingers around it.

Quil groaned and pushed into his hand gently; rocking rhythmically. His head tilted back and his eyes were closed. Embry kept kissing him and rubbing his body all over with his free hand. His own cock rubbed at the cleft of Quil's ass. Eventually he was almost painfully hard. He grabbed the lube and started prepping Quil. He slid the hand gripping Quil's cock, up and over the head of it; collecting the liquid there and wiping it down the shaft. He allowed his other hand to slide gently down to his ass. He made a couple of gentle, exploratory movements. Quil was tense, but he wasn't fighting him. With his physique it would have been like forcing his hand in, and he didn't want that.

He murmured to him. Low, gentle words of comfort and love. "Let me in, Quil," he whispered. He finally worked a finger in. Stroking it gently in and out; feeling the muscle contract against him. He added more lube. Really too much lube was not an issue. He tried again and now added a second finger.

He was as careful with Quil as he usually was with him. He owed him that. Quil groaned and pushed back at him a little.

"You ready?" Embry asked him. His own face looked so serious. Quil looked at them both in the mirror.

"Yeah, Em. Come on. Give it to me."

He watched in the mirror. Embry looked down and watched his fingers disappear into Quil's ass. He moaned himself. He felt like he was going to explode. He held himself firmly and pressed the head of his cock against the opening. He pushed gently forward and slid in a little. He had used enough lube; Quil wasn't complaining. They locked eyes in the mirror. Embry made some small, sliding movements.

"Jesus, so tight, Quil… God… that feels amazing," he gushed. He was all the way in; his stomach pressing up against Quil's buttocks. He swapped hands, holding Quil's twitching cock with the lubed-up hand now. He started to slide his hand up and down Quil's heated cock; jacking him.

"Oh yeah, Em," Quil grunted.

He made a larger movement now and he heard their flesh slap together. The pressure felt wonderful; and the heat. It was so intense. So much hotter than when he had fucked Bella like this.

Quil rocked back as he slid forward and they crashed together. "Come on, Em… give it to me," Quil encouraged. "Fuck me, Em… fuck me hard… I can take it, Em… give it to me!"

"Jesus, Quil." He tried to do as he was ordered. He arched back and looked down at himself entering the body of his lover. He uttered a moan.

Quil watched him in the mirror.

Embry gripped his hip and held him hard. He was just that little bit taller than Quil, and the extra length was in his legs, so when he punched up inside him, Quil was on his toes. "Fuck yeah… just like that, Em."

The sweat was dripping down his chest. He moaned at the feel of Quil.

"Hit it, Em. Hit it hard!" Quil ordered. "Tap it."

He felt the head of his cock touch something inside Quil.

"Oh yeah… right _there_," Quil groaned.

Embry's hand around Quil's cock tightened as he made another thrust forward. He really hit it now. He could feel it kind of slippery and right there. Quil jerked and groaned. Embry's hand gripped his cock and he made one more reaching thrust. He tapped his prostate.

Quil did a whole body jerk and then he was shouting, "Oh, fuck… oh, fuck… oh, fuck." And then Embry was just pounding him; as hard as he could. He was all he could feel; all he could smell. Quil.

And the tightness gripping around his cock was so hard. Quil's whole body had tightened up and he couldn't pull out any more, so he stayed where he was, his hand wrapped around his lover's cock and his own buried in his ass, as he gripped him so painfully, he cried out as well.

Quil. His whole world was Quil.


	58. Chapter 58

**58.** **Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

Alice and Jasper took Bree to Alaska to stay with the Denali clan. They phoned them first and asked permission. Tanya had assured them that she was welcome to stay with them. Bree was so young and still a little leery of men, after her experiences with Riley and her father. The female heavy Denali clan, seemed like the perfect place to leave her. Plus, they had embraced Carlisle's belief that they didn't need to prey on humans, too. She could live without being the monster she was determined not to be.

Alice could see that her future would be assured with them. Bree asked her about Fred, and Alice could honestly tell her that if she had gone to Seattle and met up with Fred, they would probably have been blamed for **all** the deaths in Seattle and would have been hunted down. She didn't tell her by whom. It had been a very fine line that they walked. Alice was sure that Victoria's actions must have attracted the Volturi, but she could see no sign of them. Victoria knew of them, and was aware that her newborns' behaviour must attract them; they had killed Victoria's sister and her whole coven centuries earlier. Her gift of escape had proved useful then, too. Was she actually trying to draw their attention to the Cullen family? Alice wouldn't put it past her; she was vindictive in the extreme.

They had been in Alaska for a day or so, when Alice knew that Emmett and Rosalie would meet up with them too. They waited for them. The whole family had not been together since they had left Forks. Edward had gone off hunting Victoria and was still in South America, as far as Alice knew. She hadn't 'seen' him change his mind. She had left him a phone message that Victoria was no longer a problem. She knew where he was, had intermittent phone coverage.*

Esme and Carlisle had stayed with Emmett and Rosalie while she and Jasper went off on their own.

Rose was very interested to hear about Bella. She had always voted against Bella joining the family. Not because she didn't like her, but because she believed Bella was throwing away a gift; the gift of life.

Rosalie's perfect life would have been complete with the addition of a perfect husband and perfect children. It hadn't turned out that way for her. But her initial attraction to Emmett had been because he reminded her of the curly haired child of her best friend.

The other Cullens were all dying when Carlisle turned them. Alice and Jasper had been turned by others. But Bella could actually make a choice and Rosalie thought she was choosing wrong. She could not comprehend why Bella would choose death; even if it was for love.

So she was fascinated to hear about how Bella had survived their departure and had moved on, and was dating two boys. Two boys that Alice admitted were kind of well-built and attractive. Quil was Emmett sized or maybe bigger.

"You mean she has two men?" Rosalie checked.

"It's more than that," Jasper said. "They are all together. The guys too. It's as if the three of them are connected somehow."

"Whoa," said Emmett. "Cool, like a total threesome?" He smacked Jasper in the shoulder. "Go Bella."

Alice looked miffed. "And they are _both_ werewolves."

"No!" exclaimed Rosalie. "Seriously? Our Bella?"

"She's tougher than we thought," Emmett crowed. "They could tear her apart between them."

"Oh no," Jasper hastened to say. "They would never hurt her. They are all bound together somehow. It's extraordinary. The wolf pack has some kind of mating link. Some of the others have loved ones too. They called it imprinting. The emotion is so strong. It's breathtaking."

"Imprinting?" Emmett asked. "So it's a wolf thing?"

"Yes. But Embry was tortured by Victoria. He nearly died, rather than break Bella's arm or shape shift. Victoria had duct-taped Bella to him, you see. Evidently the change is quite explosive." He looked at Alice. "We saw them change, right darlin'?"

"Yes. They both love her very much."

"The girl is a freak!" Emmett announced. "How does she find these guys?" They all had a chuckle about her attraction to the supernatural.

"Maybe she smells good to them too," Jasper chuckled. "But not her blood, right?"

"And they have long tongues. Wolves." Emmett stuck his tongue out and wriggled it. Rosalie smiled at him. Alice rolled her eyes. "So I'm betting she's not a virgin anymore? Not with two animals with cocks after her. Unlike our dear brother Edward." Emmett cackled. He and Jasper found Edward's squeamish attitude to sex endlessly amusing.

"Definitely not," Jasper confirmed. "Seth said they got together in a weekend. Their kind of heat period. She spent all weekend with them both."

"Bwahaha," Emmett roared. "Bet she couldn't walk. Like that weekend we spent Rose. You remember?"

"Wasn't that last weekend, Emmett?" she asked him sweetly. He guffawed again.

Rosalie smiled. She loved being back with some of her family. She wanted them all back together. Really, Edward's long sulk had gone on long enough. The girl had moved on, it was time that Edward did too.

She decided to phone him. She knew Alice had called him, too. She snuck off while the others were distracted.

He actually answered. A terse, "Hello".

"Oh wow. Edward answered the phone. I feel so honoured." He hung up on her.

She phoned him back.

"Get on with it," Edward barked at her.

"I thought you would want to know that Alice has been in Forks," she rushed out before he could hang up again.

"What?" Flat. Emotionless. But she had said the key word, Forks. Alice had promised Edward that she would never return to Forks.

"You know how Alice is – thinks she knows everything. Like you." Rosalie chuckled humourlessly. She suddenly felt nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? She really didn't understand Edward. Carlisle had turned her to be a mate for Edward, but she was so glad that he had rejected her, and that she had chosen Emmett for herself.

There was silence.

Eventually she attempted, "Are you still there, Edward?"

He didn't answer her. He was probably pinching the bridge of his nose, the way he always did when she annoyed him. As if vampires could get migraines?

"Edward? Don't you even care why Alice was there?"

"Not particularly."

Rosalie knew that was a flat lie. "Well of course, she broke the rules. You warned us to stay away from Bella, right?" She could almost hear Edward thinking.

"You just called me to get Alice into trouble. Is that all? Are you done now?"

"Wait," she said; feeling that he was about to hang up again. "That's not why I called."

"Then why? Tell me quickly, and then _leave me alone."_

"Well…" she hesitated.

"Spit it out, Rosalie. You have ten seconds."

"I think you should come home. I'm tired of Esme grieving and Carlisle never laughing. You should feel ashamed at what you've done to them. Emmett misses you all the time and it's getting on my nerves. You have a family. Grow up and think about something besides yourself."

"Interesting advice, Rosalie. Let me tell you a little story about a pot and a kettle…"

"I _am_ thinking about them, unlike you. Don't you care about how much you've hurt Esme, if no one else? She loves you more than the rest of us, and you know that. Come home."

Silence.

Rosalie spoke again, "I thought once this whole Forks thing was finished, you would get over it."

"And how exactly, is this whole Forks thing finished?"

"Oh, Bella was being hunted by Victoria in Forks."

"I thought she was here, in South America," a whispered confession. "Is she okay?"

"She is now. Alice and Jasper went to help."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Alice? She's been calling you for days, Edward. But also she had trouble 'seeing' Bella. Her visions were blocked somehow, she said. So she kind of didn't know until very late."

A silence.

"Plus, Victoria had made new vampires to help her," she added.

"Newborns? Near Bella." How terrifying for her.

"But the situation is all handled now, and you can come back."

"Forks wasn't the problem, Rosalie. And trust me; if I was there, it wouldn't make anyone any happier."

She hesitated nervously. "Um…"

"What is it? What aren't you telling me? Is Esme all right? Is Carlisle-"

"They're fine. It's just … well, Bella's moved on."

Silence.

"It _worked_. You leaving; it worked. She's moved on. She's forgotten you. You can come back now." It sounded so simple to her. "And I think you ought to know that, so that you can move on too."

"I don't understand what you are saying, Rosalie." And he didn't. How could Bella have forgotten him? Even if he wanted her to. How could _he_ move on? She was his _singer_.

"She's dating. Well living with actually; two boys from La Push."

"From La Push?" he repeated stupidly. "Two boys?"

"Yes, and she's very happy."

Edward remembered meeting the Quileute chief when he and Carlisle had signed the treaty with them. He was a shape shifter. A werewolf. Black. Ephraim Black.

"Are they werewolves?" he asked, careful not to let the panic seep into his voice. Bella always did have some kind of link to the supernatural.

"Yes, they are. And Alice says they are well-built too. One's bigger than Emmett-"

The phone went dead. It took Edward a few seconds to realise that he had cut the power off.

He sat in the dusty darkness of the roof space he was hiding in, for a long time. He felt frozen.

It was a joke. One of Rosalie's sick jokes. It must be.

How could he check? He looked at the phone in his hand. He turned the power back on. He dialled Bella's number, for her home in Forks. Charlie answered. Edward imitated Angela Weber's voice. "Hello, Chief Swan. It's Angela, may I speak to Bella?"

"She's not at home, right now; she's out at La Push. Staying at the Black house. Don't you have her cell number?" Charlie helpfully supplied. He was fishing, but his new knowledge of the real monsters in the forest, had caused him to embrace call forwarding; it actually worked.

The Black house. The words echoed through Edward's brain.

Black.

He shut the phone off. And then he crushed it in his hand. It made a noise just as he did it. Almost as if the phone protested it's punishment. He had cut off whoever was trying to reach him.

Rosalie stood there looking at the phone in her hand. He had cut her off.

The door almost flew off its hinges as it was flung open. Alice came flying into the room.

"Rosalie," she screeched at her. "What have you done?"

* * *

><p>Jasper tried to calm her down. "Now Alice, you're just panicking."<p>

"But his future _disappears_," she argued.

"Of course it does; if it intersects with the wolves of La Push," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, that's it! He must be going to Forks. We need to move."

Jasper sighed. Edward was going to try something really, really stupid and get himself killed. But he couldn't say that to Alice. She loved Edward like the brother she had never known. But Jasper knew those wolves. And they **all** adored Bella. The whole pack did. If Edward so much as touched a hair on her head, they would take him out; treaty or no treaty. Shit; the treaty!

"Alice if he crosses the treaty line, they'll just kill him."

"I know," she moaned. "And he is not thinking clearly right now. Blasted Rosalie. What on earth did she think she was doing?"

"She wants the family all back together. She just underestimated the level of Edward's love for Bella."

"She's his singer," Alice argued.

Jasper remembered the first time that concept had been explained to him. Occasionally, a vampire came across a human who smelt particularly appetising. 'La tua cantante' was the Italian expression; your singer. Obviously, the more appealing any human's scent and taste was to a vampire, the more difficult it was for that vampire to leave the human alive.

He had felt Edward's blood lust, that fateful evening when Bella had cut her finger. A simple paper cut. His gift had gone against him that night; suddenly flooded with the blood lust of six other vampires; one of whom regarded the girl as his singer. It had been overwhelming. He had nearly lost his mind. He had attacked her. And then Edward had thrown her into a table of glass plates and made it a hundred times worse. Now it wasn't just a paper cut; he had gashed her arm open in a room full of vampires. Carlisle was the only one who could stand to be in the room with her. Just as well, because he had to stitch her up.

"I know she's his singer," he stated. "But Rosalie has never met hers. She doesn't understand," Jasper said. "And Rosalie isn't good with other people's feelings."

Talk of singers also reminded him of what they had discovered when hunting James. Alice was _his_ singer. He had been hunting her when an unknown vampire had turned her; rather than have James consume her.

"Emmett told her about meeting one of his." Alice was dancing back and forth agitatedly.

"That's hardly a good example; Emmett killed her within minutes of scenting her. Drained her dry," Jasper stated. "He was extremely blessed to have two. Not that the second fared any better."

"Rosalie doesn't comprehend how much will power Edward had, to stand next to Bella and not just take her." Alice made another agitated movement. "Every day for months and months. He barely touched her… I couldn't believe it myself."

"The guy has been a virgin for nearly a century; that takes some will power," Jasper drily commented. He looked at his mate. He knew what would calm her down. "Darlin'?" he asked.

She stopped pacing. She looked at him and she smiled. "We'll have to be quick," she told him.

"I'm never quick," he assured her.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: SM wrote a few outtakes on her website for different things. One is Edward's POV when Rosalie called him to tell him Bella had jumped from the cliff.<strong>

**www. stepheniemeyer. com/pdf/nm_extras_rosalie. pdf**

**A chunk of this dialogue is from there.**

***AN2: I have to say , the image of a vampire trolling through the jungle with a phone charger hanging out of his pocket amuses me no end… how the hell did Edward have a functioning phone in the wilds of South America? Hmm? But I digress.**]


	59. Chapter 59

**59. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Quil was asleep face down on the bed. Embry lay at right angles to him. He was on his back with his head resting on Quil's lower back, just before the swell of his ass. Embry loved Quil's ass. His upper body was so thick and so solid and then his back tapered down slightly, and then bam; there was that ass.<p>

He turned sideways and kissed it.

"Mnnnf," said Quil into the mattress.

"You okay?" Embry asked him. "You're not hurt or anything?" He felt a little guilty; he had lost control and he had kind of pounded Quil; harder than he meant to.

"No. Not hurt."

Embry lifted a hand over his head and tucked it under Quil's side; hugging him to his head.

"You?" Quil asked. "Happy now?"

"Almost… once you toss me around the way you used to; I'll be there."

Quil snorted into the mattress.

"No, really," Embry insisted. "I don't like it when you treat me different."

Quil opened one eye and looked at him. "Okay," he mumbled.

Quil went back to sleep. Embry lay there and thought about the first time he had approached Quil.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Embry Call had phased into a wolf. It was epically weird. He was angry about everything. Angry with his mother for having such a shit job at the tourist shop. Angry with her for insisting he should do more school work and more chores. He did most of the damn chores anyway; she just didn't notice.

He had got so angry; a blinding, white edged fury. He had run from his own house before he did something epically stupid. He had just blindly run into the forest. He had almost cried with frustration and rage. And then he had found a small clearing and he had just stood there and screamed.

And then the next thing he was busting out of his clothes; his bones were re-arranging themselves. And all of a sudden. He was a wolf. A fucking wolf! And not just any wolf; a gigantic monster of nightmare and legend.

And then Jared and Sam were in his head; trying to explain what had happened. He was the fourth to join the pack. It had solved one mystery. He had always thought his father was Makah and his mother had left him behind in Neah Bay, but if he had phased, then his father had to be Quileute. That was good, but of course, on the mega downside, Sam had to order him to stay away from his best friends.

Quil and Jake were the best things in his shitty life. They had been best friends … like forever. They couldn't even remember how old they were when they became friends. And he had spent so much time lately with Quil, because Jake was trying to impress Bella Swan. He had a hard on for her; a big one and she didn't even notice.

Quil noticed _her_, of course. Quil loved the ladies. He even got grounded for getting into a fight asking an older guy's girl out. Quil was unstoppable with the girls and they half loved him for it. They'd pretend to be upset publically and then phone him later privately. It cracked Embry up.

So he really missed his friends. And he was not coping well with the wolf thing. Sam looked worried about him. Embry was shaky and angry, and he looked half terrified all the time. Embry felt like he was even a failure as a wolf. How could he be so terrified all the time, when he was this supernatural beast? But that was the problem. He kept breaking things. He'd pick them up too hard and they'd shatter in his hand. He'd gone through so many clothes and pairs of shoes that he just couldn't afford to replace.

And his mother got shitty with him, when she came to check on him and he wasn't in his room. He'd gone to a pack meeting, but how the hell was he supposed to tell her that?

He missed his friends and the more Sam told him he had to stay away from them, the more he felt like he needed to see them. He just kind of happened to be hanging at the place where Quil was every afternoon. Close to his mother's shop and the beach. Women and food. Quil's two favourite things.

Embry could sneak really well now. So he was hiding and watching him. Quil looked up at one stage and their eyes met. Embry was hoping to do a silent guy kind of nod thing, but something really weird happened. Quil was suddenly the centre of his world. And what the fuck was that about? Quil was already his bff. So instead of nodding, he just turned and ran. He ran away and it felt weird to even do it. He wanted to run over to him and hug him, and tell him how much he had missed him.

But another part of him was freaked. It was too intense; too much. This new level of friendship was skewed somehow. It felt like something to do with the wolf and he didn't understand it. And he wasn't brave enough to ask the pack. He was already the freakazoid that Sam worried about, Jared tolerated and Paul teased. He didn't need any more black marks next to his name.

So he kept it to himself. He didn't ask Sam about it. He just tried to survive.

But he kept thinking about Quil. And then he'd try to cover it by thinking about Jake and that would bring him back to Quil. His head was just completely full of his two friends. It didn't help that Sam had them tailing Jake and keeping an eye on him. Sam thought Jake would phase next. But he was so darn happy. Bella was spending time with him and calling him every day and he was just beaming. He wasn't angry enough to phase.

Paul nearly picked a fight with Quil in the shop one day, and that upset Embry no end. He had an awful feeling, that he might have changed sides, if it had actually come to blows. That he would have fought with Quil. Or for Quil. Or whatever. Jeez Quil didn't need anyone to look after him. He was so big now. And Embry had noticed. But Jake was growing too. Embry felt a sick certainty that he would join the pack; it was just a matter of time.

With his own new strapping physique, Embry attracted the attention of a few girls. And he took whatever they were happy to do for him. But it felt weird too. As if he was doing the wrong thing. And that didn't make sense to him either. So he tried harder. Plenty of Paul's cast offs would ask. And Embry was so nice; he never said 'no' to them.

Sam and Jared were happy with their women. And Paul was the same; screwing anything that caught his eye.

So they were all ready for that February night after Jake had taken Bella to the movies; he completely lost it. Jake screamed at his father, who thankfully managed to roar at him to get outside, and Jake had obeyed him without thought. Jake joined the pack.

So, now Quil was alone. And he was really unhappy about it. Jake argued and argued but Sam would not let them talk to him. Embry nearly died that day when they ran away from Quil and left him, shouting after them in the forest. That day when Bella had given him a lift and commiserated with Quil about Sam's freaky cult thing.

As it was, they had to wait until after the Clearwaters phased to have Quil join the pack. Embry was so happy; too happy, really. But he didn't think about it in that much detail. He hugged Quil, the first time he saw him after he had joined the pack. Quil had awkwardly hugged him back. And patted him with one big hand. Embry had felt so joyful.

He started to look for reasons to touch Quil. He'd hang with him; be near him, pat him. Shoulder bump him. It was the way they had always been, plus a bit more. His thoughts were always, 'I must tell Quil' or, 'Quil would like that joke' or, 'later on I can show Quil'. Paul finally snarked at him one day, that he had a crush on him.

And then it all fell into place. He **had** imprinted. On Quil.

He really **was** a freak. He couldn't even be a wolf properly. He added _that_ to the pile of mind shit that he already beat himself up over. Abandoned, fatherless child, unsympathetic shrew of a mother and now he had imprinted on his _male_ best friend. Oh yeah. Embry Call was all kinds of fucked in the head.

_Now,_ he quizzed Sam about imprinting. And he spoke to Emily about how it felt from her side. She told him that the imprint would feel a pull to him. He would be anything they wanted and that level of devotion would be hard to resist.

Huh. Unless you were a guy.

He and Quil already spent a heap of time together, because Jake was trying so hard to reel in Bella Swan. And Quil was really shitty about that. He liked Bella; she had been nice to him, and he didn't want to see her with Jake for some reason.

Embry set about seducing Quil Ateara. He agonized over it. If he fucked this up, Quil would hit him or reject him and his heart would shatter… and he would just die. He was such a mess, his school work suffered and his mother got worse.

He decided a blow job was the way to Quil's heart. Heck, he loved blow jobs and he knew Quil did too. He prayed that Emily was right; that the imprint would feel a pull and he would not just get his jaw broken. But even that screwed his head over. He wasn't gay? Why the fuck was he planning to suck Quil's cock?

It was worse than trying to ask a girl out, because so much rode on this. His whole friendship could be lost. Should he tell him first? And leave it up to Quil?

He didn't know if it was the mess with his mother, or the way he was still not back to normal but Quil started to invite him over more often. He missed a dozen opportunities when Quil asked him if he was really okay. Joy hugged him and fed him and asked him lots of motherly type questions. She encouraged him to stay for sleepovers and she phoned Tiffany and told her where Embry was. More time for him and Quil to be alone. And every time they were, and he didn't do anything, he went home and beat himself up a little more.

But Embry was **so** terrified of Quil's reaction. He'd rather fight vampires than do this. But he had to _try_. He would never forgive himself if he never knew, because he had never _tried_.

So one night they were watching a movie. Embry couldn't even remember what it was, but it had Angelina Jolie in it and Quil really liked her. Gia; that was the name. It was the life story of some model and she had girlfriends. And in the movie they had sex together. Quil really liked that. He adjusted his hard on. "Jeez," he muttered. "It's been a while, you know, Em?"

Embry made some non-committal noise that he hoped sounded like he agreed.

" 'Mr & Mrs Smith' might not have sucked quite so epically, if she had taken her clothes off like that," Quil stated.

"You gonna jack off, Quil?" Embry teased him.

"Yeah… pass me the tissues."

Embry handed him the box silently. He didn't think Quil would have done it in front of anyone else; at least he kind of hoped that. He was really hoping that Quil felt that connection; that pull to him. He sure hoped so.

Quil slid a hand inside his athletic shorts. "Oh yeah…" he moaned. His eyes shut for a second.

Embry tried to keep his eyes on the screen but he wanted to wrap his lips around Quil's cock. So he took a deep breath, and he went for it. He threw himself with werewolf speed, stealth and strength at Quil's groin. He had Quil's shorts down and his mouth around his cock before Quil could react; he was distracted and really not expecting an attack.

"Jeez, Embry," Quil almost shouted. "What are… oh fuck… oh _**Jesus**_, Embry… OHHH… yes… "

Quil ended up with his hands in his hair. He had been trying to pull him away but at some point, it had turned into keeping him right where he was, until Quil had finished. Embry was a natural.

Quil looked down at him with confused eyes. "Em… what the fuck? You're not gay."

Embry looked up at him. His whole soul was in his eyes. "Did that feel good?" he asked. He didn't answer Quil's question.

Quil squirmed a little. "Y-yeah," he admitted.

"Okay then," Embry said as if they had agreed to something.

"Okay what?" Quil asked, carefully.

"Can I do it again?" Embry asked.

Quil thought about it. "O-okay."

Embry thanked the wolf gods that Quil usually just did what felt good and he had a great recovery time. He'd break it to him gently about the imprint thing later. Embry lowered his mouth to his imprint's cock, and he licked him; feeling him stiffen in his hand. He could smell him; he could hear his heartbeat thumping and he was finally where he wanted to be. He gave him a tongue swirl and he felt Quil's hand settle on the top of his head and stroke his hair. He could have died of happiness in that exact moment. It was all going to work out. He didn't know how, but if he had this, he would be okay.


	60. Chapter 60

**60. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: I'm going to kill a bear; I don't think anyone will get upset about it; I mean the Cullens ate mountain lions all the time; and deer; lots and lots of deer. Just warning you in case.]**

* * *

><p>Bella got home after spending an intensive day studying with Angela and talking a lot about their respective boyfriends. Bella actually had a couple of photos of the two of her boys on her phone. She showed Angela. Of course, they were shirtless, as always. Angela was impressed by that, but more impressed by Bella's obvious love for them both.<p>

"They look after you," Angela stated.

Bella smiled a secret smile. "Yes, they do." There was no way she could tell Angela just how much, but Angela could see how much Bella adored them.

Bella had popped into Forks Outfitters on her way home. They had cooked chickens in the deli section and sometimes they were marked down. She grabbed all the ones that had reduced prices. Feeding two werewolves was exhausting to the budget.

The boys were gone when she got home, but they had left her a note saying that they were at a pack meeting. She could tell from the state of the bedroom that they had well and truly reconnected. She was so happy about that.

She sat watching TV; waiting for the meeting to finish. She missed having Billy to talk to, but he was still on his fishing trip with Charlie.

* * *

><p>The pack was having quite a discussion. They were very concerned about Charlie Swan's community reputation. Plenty of do-gooders still argued that he was not the right man to retain the position of Chief of Police. They were idiots.<p>

They had never seen him in action. They based their whole argument on the alleged weird behaviour of his daughter. And the pack knew that was an imprint thing and there was no way that could be changed or denied.

They all discussed what to do about it.

"We have to help him," Jake argued. "He's almost like an honorary member of the pack."

"Yeah. No one else on the rez has actually seen a real vampire, let alone shot one in the head," Jared argued. "He's one of us."

"What about the Cullens?" Seth argued.

Jared rolled his eyes. "I said _real_ vampire, Seth."

"And he carries flame throwers," Paul said worshipfully.

Jake frowned at Paul. He had always been fantasising about Bella being able to fuck two werewolves, but it was getting worse, now that Paul venerated her father as well. She was irresistible now she had a cool dad. The first time Embry was phased and capable of showing them the memory without overlaying it in the pain he was in at the time; he had replayed that whole scene for them.

Paul had especially loved the part where Charlie had rolled his eyes at Victoria and then shot her.

"It's the hiker deaths," Sam stated. "It actually affects more than just the locals' level of fear. It's tourism as well. And we all rely on tourism around here. While people think that giant bear or whatever it was, that was killing the hikers is still around, the whole community is affected. And that means business is poor and then people get laid off their jobs. No hotel jobs, no fishing or diving boat trips, no tour guides, you know?"

"So kill the bear," said Quil.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I can be smart," he argued.

"We just need to produce 'the bear', say we killed it and now it's all safe." Quil used finger apostrophes.

"No," said Sam.

"Oh come on… it was a good idea," Quil whined.

"No," Sam said. "**Charlie** needs to kill the bear."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Quil breathed.

"Emily," said Paul. "No offence Sam, but the story was that she was attacked by a bear, too. Same bear, maybe? You know once the go like that… it's a man eater. Or we could argue that, even if that isn't true."

"Ooh," Seth squealed. "We could just round up a bear and herd it towards Emily and Charlie can shoot it." He stopped talking at the absolutely death-filled look on Sam's face.

"Or **not**," Seth finished.

"Or it could be an _already_ dead bear," Jared placated Sam. "So we have to wait for a bear to die? Or do we kill a big one?"

"NO." Sam was not happy.

"There'd be an inquiry," Quil put in. "Or a bear autopsy, or whatever. I think it would have to be a living breathing bear." He paused. "And it couldn't have wolf claw marks on it, you know; that would be a dead giveaway."

"But there haven't been any bear attacks or even a sighting of one, for ages," Embry pointed out. "Not since the vampires moved on or got taken down."

"So we orchestrate some," Sam said. He looked at Quil.

"What?" Quil looked doubtful. He didn't like that look on Sam's face.

"You're brown," Sam said.

"So? So's Jared and he's furrier," Quil argued. Jared's fur had always been thicker than everyone else's. "And you're black. It could be a black bear."

Sam frowned at him.

"Quil's kind of burly too, he could look like a bear if he just moved like one, you know?" Jared suggested, artfully steering it back towards Quil.

Quil glared at him.

"So Charlie shoots the bear. We'd need witnesses," Sam was thinking out loud.

"Mum would do it for him," suggested Seth. "She could say the bear attacked her in the yard and Charlie just happened to be there and he shot it."

"And why would Charlie just 'happen to be there'?" Jared chided.

The pack all looked at Seth.

"That's easy," said Seth, looking superior. "They're dating."

"Woo hoo; go Charlie," said Paul.

Leah growled at him.

Jake could see Charlie rise up another step on Paul's pedestal. Now he was fucking Sue Clearwater.

"And then, he'd be the town hero. The death of the hikers would all be stitched up," said Quil.

"And his job would be safe," said Embry. "Face it Sam, it's much easier for us to have someone in law enforcement who knows the truth."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, true."

"Do I have to impersonate a bear? Why can't I just rob a bank?" Quil whined. "I soooo wanted to do that."

"You even think about doing that and I will have you on so many patrols you will _**never**_ get time to go home and fuck either of your imprints," Sam threatened.

"Okay, already," Quil grizzled. "I'll be the bear."

Sam's phone rang. Emily answered it. It was Charlie Swan.

She passed the phone over to Sam. He held the receiver away from his ear out of habit. It also allowed the pack to hear.

"Problem, Sam," Charlie started. "It's the McGuffin again.

"Uh huh. What's happened now?"

"Are her boys with you?" Charlie asked.

"Yep."

Quil and Embry rose to their feet. Charlie had to be talking about them. They exchanged a look. Quil shook his head. He could feel if she was upset or in any danger; she was fine, he knew that. So whatever the problem was, it hadn't happened yet.

"What's up?" asked Sam again.

"Alice called. It's Edward. He **is** the problem."

"How?"

"He found about the boys and the wolf thing. He's not happy. Alice thinks he may do something stupid. He's no longer talking to her."

The pack all froze as they understood what he was saying, and the implications.

"Is she coming to help?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She thinks she can stop him. But she can't _see_ him. Which makes her think, he's coming here."

Of course; they blocked her visions.

"How long do we have?" Sam asked.

"Couple of days. He's in South America. I'm still fishing with Billy. No point hurrying back tonight. Love call forwarding."

"We may need them all," Sam suggested.

"All of the Cullens?" Charlie checked.

"Definitely Carlisle. He respects him," Sam stated. They were the first in the family. It was odd to think of the son and the father like that. It was an issue with an eternal teenager.

"We have to tell Bells," Charlie said.

Quil and Embry growled.

"Her mates will want to be with her," Sam said. Christ, he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"He needs to see them together," Charlie said. "He won't get it otherwise."

"True."

"I've already asked Alice to contact Carlisle. She'll call again when she reaches Forks." He paused. "She's bringing the big guy too, Emmett."

"Thanks Charlie. I'll talk to Bella," Sam offered.

Charlie sighed with relief. "Thanks Sam. I really wasn't looking forward to that."

"We owe you, Charlie."

"No you don't. I'll call again when I have any news." He hung up.

Embry's fists were clenched and his arms were vibrating. He spoke through gritted teeth. "This is not happening again. Not. Again."

Sam agreed with him. "Not on our watch, Embry. He steps one foot over that treaty line and he is ash."

"Good," Quil growled. Then he grabbed Embry and hugged him, hard. "It's okay, Embry. Nothing will hurt her. Nothing. You hear me, Embry?"

The whole pack was pretty off balance with the news that there was yet another threat to Bella.

"What is it about that girl?" Sam asked rhetorically as he looked at her twitchy imprints. "Okay," he announced. "We deal with Edward first, then we implement plan B for bear. Okay?"

He looked around the assembled pack. They all nodded or muttered confirmation. "Go home. Get yourself centred. Do what you need to do before we face another battle." There was a pause. "We should prepare for the worst and hope for the best; you know the drill."

He sent them all home. Embry and Quil were still standing there. "Do you want me to tell her?" he offered.

"No thanks, Sam. We can do it," Quil answered him. Embry's face was pressed against Quil's shoulder. Quil thumped him hard on the back. "Come on Em. Let's go tell her. No point in delaying."

Embry nodded, but he still looked spectacularly unhappy.

Sam thought that Embry might have something like PTSD and this was just stirring it all up again. He hated it.

* * *

><p>Bella knew something was wrong from the looks on their faces as they walked in the back door. Embry just scooped her up and held her; a little too hard. She had to wind her legs around his waist to stop feeling so silly just hanging in empty space. He had his face in the side of her neck, pressed in against her short hair.<p>

"What?" she asked Quil.

"Do you have Alice Cullen's phone number?"

"Yes."

"Good. You can ring her to confirm. She rang Charlie. Edward has found out about us and he's flipped his lid."

Bella's face went white. "Oh… no… oh no, no, no." Embry hugged her harder.

"She can explain. But he disappears…" Quil tried to explain. "From her vision thingies."

"So she thinks he's coming here?" she sounded vaguely hysterical; her voice rising at the end of the sentence.

"It'll be okay, Bells," Quil stated. "He can't touch you. The pack won't let him."

"But that's **it**," she stressed. "The pack will defend me, and the Cullens will defend him and the treaty will be broken and people I care about on both sides will die."

"It may not get to that," Quil stated. "Alice & Jasper won't let that happen, Bells." He stepped in and hugged her and Embry; his chest against her back. "And they told Charlie they're bringing Emmett. I assume they have a plan."

They just hugged silently for a few minutes.

"Embry?" Bella tried. "Em… I need to call Alice." No response. "You need to put me down for a minute," she entreated him.

"He's not coming now, Em," Quil comforted him. "It'll take him a while to get here from South America."

Embry took in a deep, dragging breath.

"Embry," Bella whispered. "I love you guys. I won't leave you. I won't go with him. You have to believe me. You have to trust me, Embry."

He nodded. His face still buried in her neck.

Bella tried again. "Let me just call her, and then we will know how much time we have." She peppered his face with kisses. She pulled him up, so that he had to look at her. "I promise, Embry. Not leaving you. Not ever."

Quil just looked worried. He wasn't sure how Embry was going to cope with this. On top of everything else. "We are cursed," Quil said suddenly. "Dis house is cursed. Dat table is cursed." The boys loved 'The Mummy' and he was imitating a minor character that spent the whole movie complaining about curses. "**You**… You are cursed." It broke the tension.

He heard Embry inhale again. "Okay, Honey." He sighed. "I'm okay."

He deposited Bella back on her feet on the kitchen floor.

"Can I sit on your lap when I call her?" Bella asked him.

"Sure," he agreed. He gave her a small smile.

She kissed Quil to make sure he was okay too.

So she did that. She sat on Embry's lap, phoned Alice and spoke to her. She discovered Rosalie's part in this. Embry growled. Alice hastily assured her that Rosalie was not coming with them.

Bella slept uneasily that night, sandwiched between her boys.


	61. Chapter 61

**61. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>They spent an uneasy day. Charlie and Billy cut their fishing trip short and came back to the Black house, when Alice phoned to say Edward was moving much faster than anyone had expected; he'd be there Sunday afternoon. They all sat around the house as if a cloud of doom was hanging over them. The boys barely left Bella alone. She didn't mind. She kept imagining worst case scenarios; people hurt. People dead; well dead<em>er<em>.

Charlie refused to go home too. He knew how much Bella had cared for Edward and how hard this would be for her.

Finally Alice phoned Sam. Emmett and Jasper had caught Edward just before he crossed the treaty line. They would bring him to a clearing, where they had arranged to meet the wolf pack.

The pack arrived on their own. Charlie drove Sam's off roader, with Billy riding shotgun. Charlie had insisted on attending and he was packing; just in case. The boys still would not leave Bella alone. They squeezed into the back seat with her. They arrived and Charlie parked the off roader and they all climbed out of the vehicle. They had a short distance to walk. They could hear the shouting. Charlie exchanged a worried glance with the boys.

Jasper and Emmett held Edward; he fought and railed against them for stopping him. He shouted that he needed to rescue Bella from these animals. Victoria was right; he was a mess. He looked terrible.

Charlie picked up a stick and drew a line in the dirt of the forest floor.

"He steps one foot over that line and I will just shoot him," Charlie announced loudly.

The Cullens all looked at him.

"And break the treaty?" Edward hissed.

"**I** didn't sign any treaty," Charlie pointed out. "And Bella doesn't need rescuing."

"She's with _animals_," Edward hissed. "They've defiled her."

The pack all snapped and snarled at him. They were stalking back and forth. Some were on point guard. Sam and Jake's wolves moved in and stood at attention in front of Edward and his guards; on their side of the line that Charlie had drawn.

"They _love_ her," Charlie said. "And I'm packing Hydra-Shoks and tracer rounds. Read my mind if you want to know how it's done," Charlie offered.

"Can't," muttered Edward. "Your brain is like Bella's."

"I'll think **real** hard," Charlie grunted.

Edward seemed to pull himself together. He concentrated on Charlie and then his eyebrows lifted. "Huh," he said. "**You** killed Victoria."

"Yep, shot a werewolf too."

Emmett couldn't help himself. "That's awesome!" he crowed.

Charlie nodded at Edward as if they understood each other now. "One foot," he warned. "And of course, you'd be killing your own family." His head jigged at the pack. "They don't like being called animals."

Bella stood by the vehicle and argued with Quil and Embry. They were loath to let her go anywhere near Edward.

"He will keep coming," Bella argued. "Unless I convince him that I don't want him anymore. Please? This has to end today. I can't keep doing this."

They looked really unhappy. Embry was vibrating.

"You can come with me," she offered. "In fact, I **need** to touch you. You guys make me stronger. I can't do it without you."

She had said the right thing. Quil's face softened. "Okay, Bells." Embry gave a tiny nod. It looked as if it hurt him to do so.

She stepped towards where she guessed the treaty line was marked. The boys shadowed her. She faced Edward. Sam and Jake dropped back a fraction.

Jasper nodded at her. Emmett looked like he wanted to grin but thought he had better not. "Hey, Bella," he said instead.

"Hey, Emmett," she replied.

"You don't want me?" Edward asked. He had, of course, heard her talking to her boys.

It struck Bella that it was an echo of what she had said to him, that night in the forest. She reached her right hand out and wrapped it partway around Quil's bicep. She tried to squeeze it. He patted the top of her fingers with his other hand. Her left hand reached low and tucked inside the front of Embry's thigh.

She stood there. She inhaled and she centred herself.

Edward watched her. She hadn't answered his question.

"Thank you for bringing Edward to talk to me," she said to his brothers, as if they had just popped by for a visit.

She continued, "Dad's right. I don't need rescuing. **You** need to listen," she told him. "And I have asked all these people to be here, so that you can see the truth for yourself. I want you to only read the minds I tell you to, when I tell you to. Can you do that?"

Edward nodded.

"First off, you look awful," Bella stated. "You need to feed; your eyes are black. I always remember that your eyes changed colour when you were hungry." They softened now with memories of his own.

Bella cleared her throat. "You left me in the forest. You told me that you didn't love me-"

"I lied," Edward interrupted.

"Edward," she reprimanded. "You're listening now. Please don't interrupt."

He closed his mouth and nodded quickly.

"I understand now that you lied, but back then…" She took another deep breath. Embry lifted his hand and placed it on the back of her neck. The weight steadied her and his thumb stroked down her skin. Quil patted her hand again.

"I didn't understand then," she continued. "I tried to follow you through the forest. You were probably busy packing or leaving or whatever you were all doing. I got lost. I couldn't find my way back. I was panicked and half hysterical. It was cold and I had nothing with me. Thank you for leaving that note in my handwriting, because Dad organised a search party to try and find me."

Charlie looked as if he had just worked that out. He frowned.

"I had been lost for hours, when Dad phoned Billy and he sent the wolves to help. Sam tracked me and found me. I had hypothermia." Carlisle made a small noise.

Bella smiled at him. "Yes, I probably would have died. It was September and it was cold. And an intelligent wolf was probably the _only_ thing that would have found me by then."

She looked at the black wolf. "Sam is the black one. Sam, can you please remember that night so that Edward can see it." She remembered it herself; lying face first in a puddle, completely unable to even lift her head.

There was a short silence. Edward's body sagged a little in his brother's arms.

"I didn't know," he said.

"I just didn't believe you had really gone, because none of you said goodbye. I might have coped better if you had all done that." She shrugged. "I don't know… but that was just the start."

"Oh, God," Charlie muttered, as he remembered that time too.

Bella continued, "I mourned you; I mourned for four months-"

Charlie interrupted, "It was the night of the living dead. She was a zombie. She barely ate. She didn't speak. She had nightmares. I still hear her screaming in her sleep. Every night, she screamed." He shuddered. "She was in so much pain. It wasn't normal. It frightened me. It wasn't like someone… left her, but like someone _died_. I thought she'd never get over it; she doesn't move on well from stuff. Never has. Was always a constant little thing."

The Cullens all looked guilty.

"Oh Bella," Esme whimpered.

"Jake fixed me," Bella said. "He brought me back into the world of the living. He loved me and he put me back together. And I will always love him for that. He's the red wolf."

The red wolf lifted a lip at Edward.

Edward glanced at Jake; clearly confirming what Bella had said. Jasper and Emmett exchanged a look and let Edward go. They still guarded him. He straightened up and brushed down his tattered clothing, as if he was trying to regain some dignity. He even ran a hand through his messy hair.

Bella watched him do all of that. She squeezed Embry's thigh. She spoke, "But it got worse again. Dad doesn't know this, but I went through a reckless phase. I actually thought I could hear and see you, if I was doing something that I knew you would disapprove of. Your voice in my head, telling me off." She gave a bitter chuckle. "I was half insane."

Carlisle looked very concerned. Charlie scowled at her.

"I rode motor bikes, I did stupid things. I spent ages in the emergency room. I even wanted to jump off the cliffs into the sea outside La Push. I would have probably drowned."

The Jake wolf whined. Quil looked thunderous.

"Jake helped me so much; he helped me get through that phase. He let me be a little bit reckless and he took me to the emergency room and held my hand while I got stitches."

Charlie looked like he was going to shoot Jake, now.

"And then I met Embry and Quil." She smiled. "And everything was okay because it was magic."

"Not natural," Edward hissed.

"No, that's not true. Initially, they just …loved me." She glanced at her father. He looked embarrassed for her. She coughed a little. "We…" She stopped. The boys shifted closer to her. "We had sex. And it was amazing. But I wasn't bound to them by that. We had to go to the tribal shaman to understand it. I became bound to them when _I decided _that was what I wanted. To be bound to them." It was too hard to explain to them that Embry had actually imprinted on Quil, so she left that bit out. He was hers too.

Emmett was grinning at her now.

"I chose _them_, Edward. Do you understand? Both of them."

He didn't look as if he did understand.

She continued, "The way that imprinting works, is that the wolf will be what you need. If I told them to be my friend, they would be. But what I needed was a lover, or two." She blushed.

She leant her cheek on Quil's arm. "And they love me. It's extraordinary. They have nearly died for me." She squeezed Embry's thigh again. "And I will **never** leave them."

Edward still looked unhappy.

"Embry, I apologise, but could you remember the mine… just for a minute? So that Edward understands?"

Embry's lips formed a thin line; they looked almost white. He glared at Edward.

Edward's face went very still as he read Embry's memories. "So that's what happened to your hair," he whispered.

He took another breath and looked like he was trying to pull it together. "I tried to follow her. I tracked her to South America, but then she disappeared," Edward explained. "I was trying to keep her away from you. Alice couldn't see her somehow."

"She had help," Charlie said. "Riley. Some guy she changed… he kidnapped Bella and drugged her."

"I apologise that I was unable to take care of Victoria," Edward said.

"Dad and the pack rescued me. Look, Edward, I know that you still love me," Bella told him. "But you made me a promise. You _**promised**_ that it would be as if you had never existed. You took all the photos of you and your family; you took the CD of you playing the piano for me. You even took the airline tickets to Florida. You took everything and you left me with nothing. You even took my heart with you. I had thought that I was part of your family. I had thought that you **all** loved me. You told me I was like your daughter, Carlisle. People don't do that to their daughters; leave like that without saying goodbye."

She inhaled again and looked as if she was going to cry. "I didn't just lose you, Edward. I lost your whole family too.

Esme gave a sniffle.

"And now," Bella continued. "I have found my own family. It's small and it's not perfect; parts of it are broken and complicated, but it's _my_ family."

Billy's stoic face, gave the hint of a smile.

"Edward insisted that we just leave," Esme apologised. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Bella gave a small smile. "I'm not. I know that I have made the right choice. I choose life, Edward. I choose aging and babies and arguments and making up and grey hairs and eventually… death. I want to do things in the right order now."

Charlie looked horrified. "You mean? You would have killed yourself? To be with him?" He gestured at Edward.

Bella nodded. "It was all I wanted in the world then. And it would have cost me all my friends and my whole family. But now I know better. So thank you Edward, for leaving. Thank you for forcing me to live. And now you need to do the same. Please stop starving yourself. Please find a lover of your own. You won't regret it."

There was a pause. Edward looked at Quil in horror; his jaw hanging open

"Sorry," Quil muttered.

"What _are_ you thinking?" Embry asked him.

"The forest sex," Quil answered. And then he spoke at a volume too low for the humans to hear; Charlie _did_ still have a gun and he'd shot Quil before. "Balls deep in Bella's ass."

Emmett guffawed. Jasper smiled. Bella frowned at Quil. She couldn't hear him, but she knew he'd said something.

"Oooh yeah." Embry tilted his head as he remembered it too.

Edward made a startled noise and put his hands over his eyes. "Stop it," he begged. "She doesn't **do** that."

"She does now," said Quil. "If you don't like it, don't look. We've got heaps. Don't we Embry?"

"Stop it," Bella smacked Quil on the stomach with the back of her hand.

"Oh come on, Bells," he whined. "You tell me not to think about something and its right there in my brain while I'm trying **not** to think about it, you know?"

Emmett chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"You'll be happy," Alice stated suddenly.

"You can't 'see' that," Edward argued.

Alice gestured at the trio. "I **can**. It's right there. Look, Edward. They adore her. They'll look after her. And she does seem to get herself into more trouble than the average human."

Bella chuckled. "That's Dad theory. That I need two werewolves to protect me."

"McGuffin," said Charlie, enigmatically.

"So if you really love me, Edward. You'll leave now and be happy knowing that I am alive and human and all the things you wanted for me."

"Send us baby photos," Esme begged.

Bella smiled. "Of course. And Alice knows my phone numbers and we can always email or Skype or whatever. I do miss you all. And I forgive you. You did what you thought was right."

The wolves all twitched at the thought of Bella being so friendly with vampires. Her boys just beamed down at her. They both kissed the top of her head. She was theirs and she had just told everyone that. They couldn't wait to get her back home.

"Stop it!" Edward hissed at them.

Sam phased back to talk to Charlie. He slid his cut-offs on quickly. "We have a plan to cover the hiker deaths. We need to trap a bear and get you to shoot it," he suggested. "We can blame the deaths on it."

"I'm shooting bears now?" Charlie asked.

"Bears?" Emmett's ears pricked up. "I **love** bears. They're my favourite!"

Sam looked him over. He glanced at wolf Jake who nodded. He seemed to make a decision. "Wanna come with?" Sam offered.

"Boo yeah," crowed Emmett.

"We'll let you know when; we need Quil to play bear for us."

Bella looked at the two of them as they exchanged phone numbers and thought that Sam and Emmett looked a lot alike. Quil pinched her ass. "Eep," she squeaked. "What?"

He frowned at her.

"I wasn't checking them out," she defended.

Embry glanced at Edward. He was just standing there watching them. Jasper was still watching him carefully. "Did you want to say goodbye?" Embry asked her. His hands squeezed gently on her shoulders.

She shook her head. She looked over at Edward. "Please Edward. I'm happy. Please go back and be with your family. I'm sure they miss you too."

"**Now** can we take you home?" Quil asked.

"Yes, I have to study for my exams," she said. The boys exchanged a look over her head. They weren't watching and Edward took a step towards her. Charlie shot the ground just in front of his foot. The boys grabbed Bella hurriedly.

"I said **not** one foot over that line," Charlie reminded Edward as he glared at him.

Carlisle approached Edward. "Come on, son," he encouraged. He and Jasper walked Edward away. His head hung down as if he had finally accepted that she was not his Isabella any more. The look on her face; so terrified that he might try to take her away from her wolves, had done him in. She didn't even really say goodbye to him.


	62. Chapter 62

**62. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Charlie, Billy, Bella and the boys all drove back to the house. The mood in the car was a lot lighter than before the meeting. Bella hugged Charlie when she got out of the car.<p>

"You were awesome, Dad," she told him. He looked pleased.

"Do you think he will really let you go?" Charlie asked, quietly.

"I think so. If he left to let me live…" She shrugged.

"He could replicate your handwriting?" Charlie asked her.

"I will admit that I didn't know that he could do that. It was only later, after that night when I got lost; that I worked out where the note had come from that you found. I hadn't left you one."

"What about voices?" asked Charlie. "Could he replicate voices?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Angela rang the house for you. I thought it was weird, because you two keep in touch via your cell phones and she knew you were out here with Embry. But I told her anyway, you were staying out at the Rez, at the Black house. Maybe it _wasn't_ her."

"Wow. I guess that could have been Edward, confirming what Rose told him. But he'd have known the old pack, right Billy?"

"Ephraim made the treaty with Carlisle and Edward," Billy confirmed. "In 1936."

"So he would have known that the Black name was associated with the wolves?"

Billy nodded.

"So when you said I was at the Black house," Bella thought out loud. "He understood I was with Jake. He met Jake, the night of the prom. Jake came out and danced with me."

Charlie looked nauseous at the thought of Bella dating a guy who was around in the nineteen thirties.

"He still looked seventeen," Bella blustered. "You saw him."

Quil frowned at her. Embry looked at Quil's face.

Billy took one look at the three of them and decided to bail out. "I'm going to Charlie's," he announced. "I'll just grab some stuff and my medication." He glanced at Charlie. "That okay with you, old man?"

"Great idea. We can have a big fish fry. Oh and Bells, seeing Esme made me realise something," Charlie added. "We need to talk about motorbikes and emergency room visits AND you still haven't told your mother about the boys." He uttered an evil chuckle and went to help Billy pack. Embry and Quil helped him out to Charlie's vehicle.

"I'll just return Sam's car and be right back," Embry suggested. Quil nodded at him. His eyes returned to Bella. They narrowed.

She felt hunted.

As soon as the front door closed, Quil grabbed her. He lifted her and barrelled down the hallway and straight into the bedroom. She protested half-heartedly. They hadn't been together for a while now and his intensity was contagious. She had slept with Embry and he and Embry had reconnected, but the other side of the triangle was lacking. And they had all been so unnerved by Edward's return; there had been a lot of cuddling and comfort and no sex.

He had her folded over the mattress in no time. Her face pressed down into the sheets. His big hand in the short hair at the back of her neck, holding her down. He folded his muscular body over her back. He pressed his groin in against her.

He nibbled at her ear. "You remember? The forest sex?"

"Yes."

"And at Sam's?" he asked her.

She moaned. Having sex knowing the whole pack was listening was quite the turn on; she had never forgotten it. "Y-yes," she confessed. "I remember."

He was fiddling with her clothing. "You're mine," he told her. "Not his."

She remembered that night at Sam's house [ch25] how Quil thought he was going to lose her, before they had sorted out their triple bond at the pack meeting. Here they were again; perhaps he had thought he was going to lose her again. But this time to Edward? Even though she had assured him and Embry that it was never going to happen. He must have worried anyway and had never said it. He was just reasserting his dominance now.

"Not his," she told him. "Yours."

"You told him."

"Yes, I did. He's gone now. Yours," she repeated.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Come on, girl," he encouraged.

She tried to think what he needed from her. She couldn't do much with the way he was holding her down. She could talk to him; could she tell him what she wanted? "I don't need to prove it to you, Quil," she said. "You need to prove it to **me**. Fuck me, Quil," she ordered.

"Oh, yes," he growled.

She guessed that must have been the right thing to say.

Her jeans were pushed down to her knees. He just tore her panties apart. She could feel him, hot and hard and pushing at her from behind. "Like this?" he asked her. He made a few sliding motions through her folds. She was so wet, so fast. Dominant Quil just made her like that.

He positioned his cock and pushed into her. She moaned. He had to work a little to get inside her. He sank into her from behind, and he grunted as he did it. His other hand reached around and held her at the thigh. Opening her out a little more.

"Put that ass up in the air, Bells. You know I love your ass," he whispered to her; his voice low and gruff. She could feel his mouth lipping at her neck. She was worried he was going to bite her, and it made her feel oddly excited. He lifted the hand from her head and he held her at the hips. She could feel his hands holding her hard enough to bruise.

She clutched at the bedding with her hands. She tried to get up on her elbows to push back at him, but he made a shoving motion forward and flattened her back down onto the mattress.

He shunted forward and her knees banged into the side of the bed. She moaned loudly. Quil filled her and surrounded her.

"Yeah girl. You moan for me."

"Yes," she moaned.

"You sure you don't want something else?" he asked her.

"What?" she sounded vaguely hysterical, even to herself.

"What if we call in Embry, eh? Stuff something in your mouth. Will that keep you quiet?"

"Oh, God." She shivered.

"You'd like that, though. Eh, girl?" he asked her. "Embry's cock in your mouth and mine deep inside you."

She couldn't answer him. She had lost the power of speech.

"He'll be home soon. Will we give him a show?" Quil asked her.

She just moaned.

Embry could hear them as he ran up to the house. He started taking his clothes off, the second he got inside the front door. He got to the doorway of their bedroom and stopped. "Jesus," he said. It was an awesome sight.

Quil was naked. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. His knees splayed wide and his feet gripping solidly to the floor. He was holding a naked Bella. She was facing Embry. Quil had his big hands under her thighs; holding her legs open and displaying her for Embry. He was lifting and lowering her onto his solid cock.

"Embry," she wailed when she saw him. Her hands reached for him. Her mouth hung open; she was panting and already covered in sweat. "Please," she begged him. Her breasts bounced as Quil raised and lowered her. Embry's erection was instantaneous and huge.

"Oh, Honey," he breathed. "What do you need?"

He stepped in closer to her and she wrapped her hands around his cock, pulling him towards her. She sank her mouth onto him with a grateful moan. He held her head with one hand and he looked at Quil over the top of her head. Quil winked at him. Embry smiled. Then his eyes closed as Bella worked his swollen length in and out of her mouth. He reached his other hand out and found Quil's mouth. He sucked at his fingers and his tongue licked around them.

He felt Bella's arm move to grasp his ass cheek and pull him in closer to her. Embry pulled his hand out of Quil's mouth and bent down to kiss him.

He lifted his head.

"You ready, Embry?" Quil asked.

"Oh, yes please," he agreed.

Quil lifted Bella, she had Embry down her throat as far as he would go. She slid off him as Quil lifted her. Embry rocked carefully forward on the balls of his feet.

Their rhythm was perfect. There were no doubts and no questions. They were completely together and it was perfect.

They just were.

Three.


	63. Chapter 63

**63. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

[AN: I've done Em's POV - but what was Quil thinking? when did he get interested in Bella?]

* * *

><p>Quil Ateara was awake. He lay there in bed and, unusually for him, he was thinking about stuff. Bella was sound asleep on his chest. She loved lying on him; using him like a mattress. Embry lay next to him. His arm, over Bella's back and his face pressed against Quil's shoulder. He was breathing evenly and deeply. Quil was glad Embry was sleeping well again; he had worried about him for a while now.<p>

Quil was happy; the mini alpha was very pleased with his little pack. They had well and truly shown Bella who she belonged to. She could study tomorrow. Knowing her, she had done all the revision anyway.

He stroked Bella's back with one hand and he thought about stuff from the past. She squirmed a little and made a small sigh noise. He patted her.

Quil liked physical things: food, women, and sex. Sex was amazing. He was so glad he was well built and that he looked twenty five now. Never even got carded in bars anymore. Not that he needed to go to bars to pick up women. He just asked them if they wanted to fuck. Sure, you got a few slaps in the face. Sometimes, even real slaps. But he got enough 'yes' answers to keep doing it. It wasn't a method that worked for most people, but Quil was just unsinkable.

He had finally joined the pack; phasing after the Clearwaters. So that day at his place, when Embry threw himself at him - for a second he had tried to fight him off. But Embry had a cock. Em had received blow jobs before and he knew what felt good. He knew exactly what to do, that felt fabulous. And it felt… kind of naughty; taboo and _that_ gave it that extra edge of excitement for Quil. It also made him feel awesome. He was such a hunk; even Embry couldn't keep his hands off him. It was a huge boost to his ego.

They'd gone from Em giving him blow jobs to bumping dicks; Embry rubbing their cocks together and jacking them both off at the same time. Finally they had actually kissed. Quil was surprised how good it felt. Different, but good.

Embry seemed really happy about them being together. Quil didn't worry about that so much, early on. He had just assumed that if felt good for Embry, too. But the first time Embry begged him to actually fuck him; he started to think that maybe there was some wolf mojo going on here. He knew Embry wasn't gay. Embry liked fucking girls and he wanted Quil to fuck _him_. Actually penetrate him? Make him _be_ the girl. It confused Quil. His wolf, on the other hand, wanted to be the dominant. Holding Embry down under him made the wolf hum with pleasure.

So he asked him what was going on. Embry finally confessed that he felt a pull to Quil. And then Quil thought about how he felt about Embry.

He kind of loved him.

He'd been his friend for so long. They'd done everything together. Them and Jake; at least until Jake started mooning after Bella.

They'd seen each other naked a heap of times before the whole wolf thing. Guys seemed to have fewer issues about that, than girls did. They'd jacked off together watching porn. They'd swum naked. It didn't mean they wanted to fuck each other. It was just boy stuff.

But because he cared about him, Quil wanted to make Embry happy. And if fucking him would work; he'd do it. Embry had such a crappy life. If Quil could make him happier, he'd do it. Embry was his friend and he loved him. It wasn't weird, it was just Embry.

Boy, fucking him was a revelation. Embry wasn't a normal guy. Quil could fuck him harder than anyone else. He could take it, and he felt so hot inside. It was amazing. Like dipping your dick into a hot pie - like that stupid guy in that movie. And he could let the wolf out a bit. He could growl and bite and pound him. Nothing upset Embry and he willingly took everything Quil had to give him. It wasn't like normal sex at all. It was _supernatural_ sex and Quil loved it.

Quil kept dating girls occasionally, but he always came back to Embry. Girls were great to fuck. They were wetter for a start. And they had boobs. Quil liked boobs. But fucking Embry? It made something within him feel balanced.

One day, they talked about whether they could ever find the perfect girl; one who would fuck them both, and hopefully together. They couldn't imagine it ever happening; it was a dream.

Jake was still following Bella around.

Bella Swan. Quil had first seen her in Jake's garage; way back, before any of them had gone wolf. He'd liked making her laugh. He'd joked to Embry that he would teach Bella to ride, and Jake had thrown them out and then banned them from ever being around when Bella was, which was all the time, then.

Things had got weird after that. Embry started hanging out with Sam and his cronies. Quil was lost. Embry had hated them. Called the gang 'hall monitors on steroids'. Embry always was the witty one in their group.

And then Jake had gone weird too. Kind of dumped his friends **and** dumped Bella. He told her he couldn't be her friends any more. He hung with the gang as well. Bella had picked Quil up at the side of the road that day when he had been so bereft. His friends had actually run away from him and hidden in the forest. Shit, what were they? Five? He felt like crying, but he wouldn't admit that. Bella had understood and sympathised and he thought she was very nice. She'd driven him to his mum's shop.

When he went wolf too, he finally understood what was going on. He still didn't get why they couldn't have warned him. He was a fucking fifth generation Ateara. As if, he wouldn't be a wolf, if there was a pack around?

Now, Quil started to take a little more notice of Bella. He started to worry about Jake's motives. Once they had all phased and he could see inside Jake's head, he understood how conflicted Jake was. Bella was his always & forever girl. He'd had a crush on her for years. She'd been sweet and she'd asked him about the tribal legends and he'd spilled his guts to her. He'd shown her how to drive the red truck; the truck he had repaired and serviced for her. He'd hugged her a lot and taught her how to ride motorbikes. He'd been a best friend and he'd tried to be more. But she had resisted him. She'd even dated a vampire. Jake thought he was in love with her. He pushed at her. Quil knew some girl's didn't like that and Jake was missing all her signals. Quil knew every way a girl had to say 'no'.

But Jake's wolf liked Leah. That was obvious to Quil and Embry, too.

So Quil had fucked Embry, thought about Bella and worried about Jake's motives.

By mating weekend, Quil was preparing to just fuck Embry. They were both happy with that as a plan. They were planning to have a whole lotta fun together in the forest. They didn't have a house they could go to. Nor did they have a woman in mind. As if a mere girl could keep up with them? But then Quil heard that Bella was going to be out at La Push and Jake had convinced Billy to leave and to take her father with him. He worried.

Quil started to hang round the Black house. Embry went with him, of course. So they heard the whole exchange in the garage between Jake and Bella and they heard Leah call him away. Then they argued about what to do.

Embry finally suggested that he'd go and check out if Jake and Leah were off together, finally fucking. And then he'd come back, and he and Quil would go talk to Bella and make sure she was okay. Maybe suggest that she needed to go home. The rez on mating weekend was no place for her.

Quil was alone. He listened to her carefully as she moved around in the house. Then she'd had a shower. Quil's cock was aching so badly, he and Embry hadn't got to their fucking, yet. He'd tried to jack off outside the wall of the bathroom, but he could hear her and his imagination filled in the water and the naked part. And then he just had to see her for himself. So he did. He opened the door and got an eyeful of naked Bella Swan.

He changed his plans for the weekend. He decided she looked and smelt damn fine. His wolf liked her a lot. And she wasn't saying 'no'. In fact, she wasn't scared of him at all.

Embry had cleverly driven off Jake and Leah. He'd got punched in the jaw for it by Jake, but he was okay. Then he'd come back to find Quil wrapped around Bella Swan's naked body in the shower. He changed his plans as well. They looked amazing together.

Quil was a little worried about how it would all work. Once he had got near her, he realised how physically small she was. Even his hands looked massive on her. Embry had seemed to realise Quil's concerns. For once, Embry took charge and he very carefully steered both Quil and Bella; he literally man handled them. And before they knew it, they were all very happy together. Bella said 'yes'.

Quil let Embry go first because he knew he had missed fucking girls. And somewhere inside, it made Quil happy to watch them together. Besides being unbelievably hawt. So even when he was having sex with Bella, he made sure Embry was looked after too. They could do that. They were flexible.

But he had damn near creamed himself when Bella asked if she could watch the two of them together. That was like a fantasy come true for Quil; fucking Embry while she watched. And it turned her on too. Big time.

And then that weird zap thing had happened; each time they had sex, the links between them and their emotional connection, just got stronger and tighter. By the end of that weekend, no one wanted to go back to the way it was. He was happy, Bella seemed happy and Embry was really enjoying himself. Sure, they had a bit of a communication problem, when Jake came back and very nearly fucked it all up. But they had worked it out. Embry was better at that talking stuff than Quil was.

They had survived all sorts of trials already; Jake, the pack, the Elders, families and vampires. Heavy shit. Nearly lost Embry to that fucking redheaded bitch. And then that dickwad Cullen had come back and just for a second, Quil was terrified it was all going to fall apart again. But Bella had told him off. She had told him to go away and never come back, and Quil was so proud of her.

She shifted again on his chest. This time Embry's arm patted her and she quieted down.

Quil nodded. He was happy. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Thinking about shit was hard.


	64. Chapter 64

**64. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella had phoned her mother frequently, but had neglected to mention the boys. She hadn't known how to start that conversation. Charlie nagged her into it. He was out at the rez, he suspected Bella would try to weasel out of it, so he insisted on watching her actually call her mother. She rolled her eyes and argued, but Charlie pointed out that it had been weeks and she hadn't got around to mentioning them yet.<p>

She huffed and argued, but Charlie was implacable.

The boys were off laying a bear trail or something, she didn't quite get it, but the whole pack had gone.

Her last exam was scheduled for Friday, June 8th and she was graduating on the following Monday. [following the SM calendar here]

"Hi Mum," she chirruped happily into the phone.

'_Sweetie. How are the exams going?'_

"Good. Just one day to go now."

'_Great. You'll be fine. You always get good marks in exams. You prepare so well.'_

"I'm graduating on Monday. Will you be able to attend the ceremony? I know you said you might not be able to, but I still haven't heard from you and Dad has made a booking at the Lodge."

Charlie rolled his eyes at the disorganised Renee. Bella waved a hand at him.

'_Oh, I'm not sure… I thought we talked about that…'_

"You need to meet someone, too," Bella suggested carefully.

'_Ooh… a boy?'_ Her mother loved discussing Bella's love life, high school crushes and had done so for years. _'You dating again?'_

Bella laughed nervously.

'_So you are finally over Edward?'_ her mother pressed.

"In a big way." Bella laughed at her own joke; the boys were definitely big. Much bigger than Edward.

Charlie gave her a look.

"Actually," she managed to stretch that word out to all its separate syllables, but then she stopped talking.

'_Bella?'_ her mother asked.

She took a deep breath. "There'stwoofthem," she said in such a rush the words ran together.

'_Pardon? Two? Did you say two?'_

"Yes." She frowned at Charlie who was grinning at her red cheeks.

'_You're dating two boys?'_

"Yes."

'_At the same time?'_

"That's what Dad said."

'_How's __**he**__ taking it?'_

Charlie's ears pricked up.

"He's taking it well, I think. He likes them."

'_He does?'_ There was silence for a beat. _'Wow. They must be pretty impressive.'_

Bella grinned at Charlie now. "Yes, they are."

She could hear typing in the background. Clearly her mother could resist her, but not the chance to see for herself Bella's two boyfriends. Sometimes she wondered at her mother's priorities, but she was what she was; there wasn't any point getting upset about it. '_Okay_,' Renee said. _'I can get on a flight to Seattle … no Fairchild would be better wouldn't it? In Port Angeles? I'll email you the details, if someone can pick me up from the airport.'_

"Yes, much closer, we can manage that." She made a face at Charlie. He smiled.

'_So… what are their names?'_ her mother asked.

Charlie wandered off and left her to finish chatting.

When she finally hung up, she decided to put the kettle on and make herself a cup of coffee. Charlie walked back into the kitchen. "There," she said. "I called her and she's coming."

"Wants to check it out, huh? See for herself," said Charlie. He knew Renee well, too. "It's probably good that she sees it for herself, she might not get it otherwise."

Bella nodded. That was true. She lifted the kettle at him and he nodded. She had a feeling he wanted to have that little talk now, too.

He waited until she passed him his coffee and sat down. He made a throat clearing noise and she steeled herself for a discussion.

"Motorbikes?" he started.

She nodded. She knew he hated motorbikes and she had still done it. He had scraped too many kids off the road over the years.

"Where did you get them?"

"Found them in the scrap pile outside of the Marks place."

"They were wrecks?"

She nodded. "Jake and I fixed them up."

"How long did that take him?"

"A week."

Charlie chuckled. "Idiot."

"That's what he said. That he should have stretched it out, so that I spent more time with him." She suddenly thought that she liked talking to her father now. They didn't do it often enough. Even if he was grousing at her, in his own way.

"He taught you to ride them?"

She nodded.

"And that explained the 'hammer to the head' accident? And the concussion?"

"Yes."

"You told _him_ that you did it to hear his voice. You said you were half insane."

She nodded again.

"You know that, now?" Charlie asked.

"Pardon?"

"That you were half insane to date a vampire in the first place?"

"Probably. The boys suspect that his scent has something to do with it." She didn't point out that some people might consider dating werewolves dangerous too.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"His scent might affect humans. The boys hate it; they say it smells like sweet bleach to them. It makes their noses itch. He kind of told me that. He said he was the ultimate predator. 'Everything about me invites you in' he said."

"Uh huh." A pause. "And you didn't remember that, then?"

"No. I was in love with him."

"Never liked that boy."

"I know. You were always cleaning your guns when he came around."

Charlie snorted. "You told me you weren't interested in anyone and the next day you brought him over to meet me."

"Yeah." He still didn't know about Edward being in her room. Even this nicer Charlie would not cope with that knowledge.

Silence.

"Maybe you were right," she admitted. "He wasn't good for me." She had spent so much time in hospital, after she started dating Edward.

"So you would have… chosen… death?" Charlie asked, very carefully.

"Oddly, I didn't see it that way. They were all so alive. And he was so beautiful to me. I kind of couldn't believe that he even noticed me, let alone wanted to go out with me. And then when he said he was in love with me…" She shook her head. "I just couldn't believe it. That he chose me. Plain, ordinary little me."

"The boys did too," Charlie pointed out.

She looked at him.

He shrugged. "I'm no judge of men, but they are pretty impressive on their own."

"But no less dangerous. Look at Emily."

Charlie frowned.

Oops. She probably shouldn't have said that.

"Explain," he demanded.

"Sam imprinted on Emily, dumped Leah, broke her heart."

"We talked about that. I remember that Harry wasn't as upset as I thought he should be. It was something that made me think about the tribal business side."

"Yes, but that's not _all_ the story. Emily told him to go back to Leah. She rejected him and she said he was being like his father."

Charlie made a hissing noise.

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "Sam lost control. He was so upset. I guess he could imagine that he was going to lose them both, he phased into a wolf… too close to Emily…"

"Jesus. Her face, her arm… those are **wolf** claw marks? Not bear?"

Bella nodded. "You've seen how big they are."

"Has he forgiven himself, yet?" Charlie asked, perceptively.

"I don't think so. He always kisses the scars first, whenever he sees her."

Charlie nodded and stared at the table.

"I lied to you," Bella apologised. "A lot. And I said some awful things to you. I am sorry for that. I can't really blame Mum, but I was so used to making my own decisions, I suppose I wasn't used to a parent who wanted to be involved. I'm really glad we can talk about these things now."

"I think the Cullens influenced you way more than you are happy to admit; even now."

Bella nodded. "Maybe. They were pretty dazzling."

"The boys ground you. Earth you, you know," Charlie suggested.

"Yes." That was very true. In a way, they were the magic of nature and earth personified.

"Your mother still doesn't know about Arizona? That you almost sacrificed yourself for her?" [ch44 - they talked about James]

"No, and you can't tell her."

"Oh, heck no. Dammit. I still have to tell her about Sue, too."

"You're allowed to date, Dad. She's remarried."

He shrugged. Bella realised that her father really had adored Renee. He had waited so long to date. He must have been shattered when they left.

"I like Sue. She's good for you, too."

Charlie smiled at her. "Funny, the Swans, Still involved in La Push business, decades after Molly started it."

Bella laughed.

Charlie added, "Oh, I guess you will need your furniture from your room. Did you want it all?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. They have nearly finished Billy's house. The pack have worked so hard to get it done."

"I can imagine. That strength and speed must be so useful sometimes."

"Balanced out by having to feed them," Bella suggested.

Charlie got a panicked look on his face. "They don't want to come to lunch at the Lodge, do they?"

She laughed. "No. they assured me it wasn't their scene. Personally I am not sure they have the clothes for it," she reassured him. "So it will just be family. Just the three of us."

"And the pack party afterwards," Charlie said. With their new families.

"Yes. Poor Mum. She's going to meet them **all** in one go."

"Make sure she doesn't have too much wine at lunch," Charlie advised. "And for God's sake take that camera away from her."

"It would be nice to have some photos of them all. Even of you and Sue," Bella teased.

"Humph," said Charlie.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kiddo."

Charlie's phone made a text received noise. He checked it. "Oh, I have to go shoot a bear." He glanced at Bella. "You coming?"

"No thanks. I have some more study to do anyway."

"Okay," Charlie agreed.

"I really hope this works," Bella said. "The whole 'blame the bear' plan."

"Yeah. Me too. The pitchforks are circling."

Bella knew what he meant. She was becoming an expert on being judged by others.


	65. Chapter 65

**65. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: warning: a bear takes one for the team.]**

* * *

><p>The wolf pack spread out; creeping silently through the undergrowth except for one that was making a lot of noise; even for him. The large, chocolate coloured wolf whined.<p>

_Quil: oh, come on, Sam. I'm a terrible bear. And why is the __**whole**__ pack here?_

_Jake: as if we'd miss this, Quil._

The wolf whined again.

_Sam: shut up with the whining... bears don't whine… shut up Quil and growl..._

_Quil: growl? Jeez. How am I supposed to growl?_

_Sam: fuck, I don't know… oh, I have an idea. Paul?_

_Paul: yes, Sam?_

_Sam: think about Bella._

_Paul: ooh really? You mean I'm allowed? Usually you ban me._

_Quil: this is punishment for fucking her in your house, isn't it, Sam?_

_Sam: noooo …_he oozed denial. _ Why would I do that? Just because my guest room stank for weeks of Bella twat._

_Quil: fuck!_

_Paul: _imagining a strikingly imaginative pose that seemed to be of him and Bella. _Ooh yeah, baby, just like that._

Quil emitted a particularly alarming growl noise.

_Sam: that's the way, Quil… now lumber._

_Quil: huh? What do cut trees have to do with this?_

_Sam: lumber, dumbass… Be ungainly. Walk like a bear… they kind of sway slowly… you know… lumber._

_Quil: really?_

_Sam: fuck! I swear you guys have missed too much school._

_Quil: like this?_

_Sam: no, that's too fast… slow it down… for fucks' sake, Quil; you know what a bear moves like… _

_Embry: guys, the hikers are just up the road… _

_Sam: okay Quil… you're the star. __**Be the bear**__._

Quil rolled his eyes_. _He lumbered in a very bearlike fashion towards the hikers.

"Shh," the guy said to his companion. "There's something up ahead. Some kind of animal." He peered into the undergrowth; about a metre too low, then his eyes lifted. "Jesus!"

"What is that?" screeched the girl. "Is that a bear?"

"It's a m-monster," the guy babbled. "G-Giant b-bear."

Paul imagined Bella giving him a blow job and Quil emitted another terrifying growl.

The guy almost leapt into the girl's arms first. They clutched at each other. Then exchanged a glance, turned and ran.

_Sam: idiots! Don't they know how to avoid a bear attack? Don't run… hit the dirt, protect your head and your belly, and play dead… who lets these people hike?_

_Jared: do they have bear pepper spray. That works._

_Quil: hey? No one is pepper spraying me._

_Sam: Cool. Now rub some fur on a tree trunk. High up, so they get an idea of your size._

Quil snorted and remembered an image of just how big parts of him were.

_Whole Pack: jeez Quil. _

_Leah: Too much information._

_Sam: fuck, Embry. I don't know how you do it._

Embry couldn't help it. He remembered instructing Bella on how to do it, making Quil a chocolate sundae with Bella helping. He flashed the whole pack an image of him deep throating Quil. Seconds later, Quil remembered it from his point of view too.

_Jake: ewww. Is that my kitchen floor?_

_Leah: not any more. You moved out, remember?_

_Paul: damn! Embry. _He sounded appreciative.

_Quil: oh yeah, that was fun. _Quil remembered it with him seeing both their asses up in the air. Then he growled again at Paul admiring Embry's skills. _**Mine**__._

_Paul: oh, come on, Sam. How is it fair that Quil gets two imprints to fuck?_

_Sam: Paul, you couldn't manage to look after one imprint properly._

_Jake: yeah. If you'd stuck with just one girl on the weekend, you might have one now._

_Paul: no thanks._

_Sam: we are done here… that's three sightings in three days. That should be enough. We need to call Emmett and see how he is going tracking that bear._

Emmett and Jasper were having no trouble herding the bear towards the reservation.

"Nice of them to let us cross into the reservation. Man, I have not been here for years," Emmett commented. "Since we signed the treaty."

"You were there, too?" Jasper sounded surprised.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett said. "It was me, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Edward. We all signed it."

"Really? You'd think from the way Edward talks that he and Carlisle did it all themselves."

"Yeah. Don't know why he does that sometimes. It was 1936. I had only been changed for a year." Emmett shook his head. "No, it was a family thing. Before you guys came along, of course. All I mostly remember is how much the wolves stank." He chortled. "That hasn't changed."

Jasper's phone rang. "Darlin'?" It was Alice. "Yes, we know where the bear is." He rolled his eyes. Emmett snorted. "Do you know where Rose is?" he asked. Edward was blaming Rose for the whole Bella fiasco. Things had been very tense between them. She had not been allowed to accompany them now, either. Alice was on babysitting duty for them both. "Yes, I think Edward _would_ actually hurt her."

Emmett heard the squeak and then Alice hung up.

"You aren't worried about Rose?" Jasper asked Emmett, when he didn't react.

"Nah, she can look after herself. That woman is awe-inspiring. She can take Edward if he is dumb enough to try to hurt her."

Jasper rather liked the way Emmett let Rose look after herself. He wondered if it was because he had seen her demonstrate her strength carrying him, before he was transformed. He always saw her as independent.

Jasper darted off suddenly and herded the bear back towards the path they wanted it to follow.

Emmett's phone rang this time. "Yo." He nodded. "Yep. Two minutes away." He hung up and moving at vampiric speed, he despatched the bear neatly with one big punch to the middle of its head; right between the eyes. He lifted its carcass and carried it swiftly to Sue Clearwater's back yard.

Everyone was waiting for them. Charlie shot the bear neatly in the head. The bullet would cover the damage from Emmett's killing blow. But no one thought there would really be an autopsy.

"Gosh," said Sue. "That is a big bear." She grinned at Charlie. "Thank goodness you were here." She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

Charlie looked around for Quil. "At least I didn't have to pop a cap in your ass this time, eh Quil?" he teased.

Quil made some grumbling response that mostly seemed to be about how he was so over that and how he couldn't smell because of the timber dust and that he had just wanted to pounce on his girl.

Emily was there too. She had already written out a statement for Charlie too, saying that it was the same bear that had attacked her before. She did it for Sam, of course. She didn't normally sign false statements.

The pack were all happy and congratulating Charlie; they all hoped this would fix his besmirched reputation.

Emmett was hanging nearby watching it all with interest. Quil sized him up. He was probably six feet five, an inch taller than Embry and about as wide as he was. "So what's your super skill?" Quil asked him.

"Nothing," Emmett cheerfully admitted. "Just my strength."

Quil nodded. "So why do you have it in for bears so much, dude?" Quil asked him. "Aren't they your favourite food?" He remembered Emmett saying that before; that he loved bears. Quil assumed that he meant to eat, what with the Cullen diet and all.

"It was a bear that killed me in the first place, that's why I like to eat them now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah Rosalie found me."

Quil wasn't sure if he should commiserate or congratulate Emmett, so he said nothing. "She's beautiful," he admitted. He could give her that, even if she was a vampire. He'd noticed her.

"I figured I'd died," said Emmett. "But I tried to open my eyes anyway. And then I saw her and I knew I was dead. I didn't even mind the pain. I fought to keep my eyes open - I didn't want to miss one second of the angel's face."

"You thought she was an angel?" Quil asked.

Emmett just nodded. "Still do." He laughed.

"Why did she save you?" Quil asked. "I mean, surely you were a free lunch. No offense dude."

"None taken," Emmett said. "She fell in love with me on the spot." His chest puffed up. "It was my awesome good looks." Actually it was his dimples and curly hair that she fell in love with.

"Sure," Quil agreed. "Bella fell in love with me on first sight too." At least as far as Quil remembered it, she did.

"Rosalie carried me miles back to Carlisle. She didn't know how to change me by herself."

"Epic," Quil agreed. "So does she go as hard… you know, as she looks?"

Emmett wasn't offended at all. "Oh yeah. We have sex all the time. We drove Edward nuts. All we did was fuck all day. Don't need to sleep, dude, so we could go all night, too. It even got too much for Esme. She made us move out for a decade."

"A decade?" Quil checked. He was trying to think if he could fuck for a decade. He thought Embry would probably be up for it.

"We fucked a house down once," Emmett chortled again. "Boy, was Esme pissed about that."

Emmett waited until Charlie was out of earshot. He leaned over; their heads almost touching. "What image did you think of?" he asked, with barely suppressed glee. "You know when you upset Edward, with a memory of Bella and you guys."

"Why?" Quil asked him.

"It's still torturing him. I swear he gets this pinched look around the eyes and then he holds the bridge of his nose, like this." Emmett demonstrated. "I do not need to be a mind reader to know what he is thinking of."

Quil laughed out loud.

"Come on… tell me," Emmett encouraged.

Quil grinned at him. He dropped his voice to a very low level, after a quick glance at Charlie. He didn't want to get shot again. "That mating weekend, our jiz had healing properties, so we fucked for two days, then we jacked off and covered her in it and gave her a head start. We chased her naked through the forest and then I got her ass while Embry slid in too. She insisted on us both." His eyes closed as he remembered it. "It was awesome."

"Bella?" Emmett checked. "Little Bella Swan?"

"Quil?" Embry asked. He walked over. He could just tell those two were up to something and he thought he had heard Bella's name.

"Dude," said Emmett and thumped Embry in the shoulder. Embry frowned at Quil. "She'll kill you," he stated, with a knowing glance.

Quil tried to look innocent and failed. "For what?" he blustered. "She's doing her exams, she'll never know and Emmett's cool. And besides," he added. "He'll keep torturing Edward."

Embry laughed.


	66. Chapter 66

**66. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: sorry about the mess up with yesterday's update. Fanfic loaded it and then lost it, and then my Internet cable connection died, and I couldn't load a page for hours until I finally managed to download the patch to fix it. I swear I was tearing my hair out by then…]**

* * *

><p>Bella graduated. She walked across that stage in the brightly coloured gown and hat. Angela and Ben smiled at her. Charlie looked so proud and Renee blinked a little. She thought she saw a couple of dark heads up the back of the gym, but after she had shaken the Principal's hand and been handed her diploma, she couldn't see them again.<p>

Charlie took them to lunch at the Lodge. He was the perfect proud parent. Renee chattered on about Phil and his baseball career, and Bella made comments and agreed in the correct places. The news of the bear killing was already spreading through the community. Front page news for the Forks Forum newspaper. People kept coming over and slapping Charlie on the back and making those kinds of annoying, and clearly false statements, like 'they had never talked behind his back or doubted him'. Charlie just good-naturedly thanked everyone.

Renee asked what was going on.

"I shot a bear that was attacking people, and had mauled a few hikers," Charlie explained. "There were a few sightings recently too. Massive thing," Charlie said, disingenuously.

"Wow! Really? I thought such attacks were rare," Renee said.

"There are about two or three fatal attacks every year," Charlie pointed out. "Worse in the years when food is scarce for them."

"I suppose," Renee said.

"You remember, Mum," Bella said. "That Treadwell guy who was studying the bears was killed. In 2003, I think."

"Oh yes. We saw that movie, 'Grizzly Man'. That was about him, wasn't it?"

Bella grinned at Charlie. She knew the brown bear was Quil and Charlie had already shot him once.

Bella drove her truck back to Sam and Emily's place for the pack party; a combined Bella graduation Charlie bear shooting event. Even Jasper and Emmett were invited. Charlie gave Renee a lift. Paul intercepted Bella before she got near her boys.

Quil watched them from the other side of the yard. He was talking to Emmett and Jasper; the rest of the pack still gave them a wide berth. Paul's whole body language made him growl; especially after the shit he was imagining on the bear hunt. Embry stood in front of Quil. "She's okay, Quil. You know that." He lifted Quil's arms and wrapped them around him; turning so that his back was up against his chest. Quil was sitting up on the table part of the picnic table, with his feet on the seating bench. Embry squeezed himself into Quil's arms and sat between his legs. Embry bared his neck, showing Quil the mark he had made on him. Quil pressed his face in against it. He took a deep breath and centred himself, before he went over there and hurt Paul. He hung onto Embry. They were both shirtless and Quil liked feeling him pressed up against him.

"You fight him; he'll like that," Embry said. "Draws attention to him, too. Makes you look like the idiot." Embry patted his arm. "Stay here."

"Don't like it," Quil grumbled.

"It's like with Edward. We have to let her do it herself. She'll say 'no', you know she will."

"We are pussy whipped, Em."

Emmett snorted.

"Yes, we are and she is worth it," Embry answered.

"How does she do it?" Emmett asked, as he watched Bella blush at something Paul said to her. "Still blushing and red-faced when we know she's such a kinkster now."

"Edward really would have been the wrong guy for her," Jasper said.

"Jaz? A little help, here," Emmett asked.

"What?" Quil asked. "What can he do? Influence her?"

"He can read emotions," Emmett pointed out. "We aren't listening in," he justified. "Just checking on her."

"Not changing the emotions either," Jasper clarified. He tilted his head as if he was listening. "Wow," he said. "Pity. She feels sorry for him. She's not attracted to him at all."

"I know he hates himself," noted Embry.

Quil frowned. "Why? He gets all the girls." He was glad to hear Bella didn't like Paul like that.

"Yes, he does hate himself. He's pretty messed up inside," Jasper noted. "Conflicted."

"Any girl that actually sleeps with him, isn't the girl he wants," Embry said.

"Huh?" Quil asked.

"Oh, I get that," Emmett said. "If they have sex with _him_, then that makes them trash, right?"

"Jeez," said Quil. "He **is** messed up inside."

"Jealous," Jasper said. "He wants what you have and he thinks that's Bella."

Quil's arms tightened around Embry. "It isn't just Bella," he said.

Embry smiled.

"No," agreed Jasper. "But he can't see that."

They watched as Bella patted Paul's arm and placed a quick peck on his cheek. "Oh man, that is pathetic. She just literally gave him the brush off," Quil said. "Christ, I almost feel sorry for him."

Embry noticed that Sam had been watching that little exchange with interest, too.

Renee arrived with Charlie. She approached Bella and hugged her and then clearly asked if Paul was one of Bella's guys. Bella shook her head and pointed over to where Quil and Embry sat. They grinned at her; Quil waved. Renee's jaw fell open.

Emmett covered his snort of laughter. Jasper smiled; his enigmatic half smile. "Watch out boys," he whispered to them.

"She's already married to a younger guy," Embry said. "Phil is at least seven years younger than her. I'm sure Bella told me that."

"Better foist her off onto Paul, then," advised Emmett. They all laughed.

Emmett gave Renee a second glance. "I dunno," he commented. "Getting hit on by Bella's Mum would seriously weird out Edward."

"You are an evil man, Emmett McCarty," Jasper noted.

Renee was being dragged over by Bella. "Guys," she crowed. "This is my Mum. This is Embry and Quil." Embry rose to his feet and held his hand out to shake.

"Hello. I'm Embry, Mrs…" Embry stopped. "What do we call you?" he asked. Renee was still holding his hand. She was looking up at him with admiration in her eyes. His husky voice sounded more promising than he meant it to, as well.

"Oh," she gushed. "Call me Renee." She patted his arm with her other hand. Quil frowned at her. Bella tugged the back of her blouse a little. "And this is Quil," she said as she tried to direct her mother's attention away from Embry. She knew Quil would already be on edge because she had been talking to Paul earlier. The last thing she needed was for him to growl at her mother. She gave Quil a look. He inhaled and tried to paste a smile on his face. Renee finally dropped Embry's hand.

"Quil," he introduced himself. He stood up on the picnic bench and then jumped down to the ground next to Embry. Renee actually gasped. Bella covered her smirk, with a hand.

Embry scooped Bella up and kissed her. "Missed you," he breathed in her ear.

"I was only gone for a couple of hours," she protested. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and played with his hair. She beamed at him.

"Missed you, anyway," he said.

"Did I see you, right up the back at the graduation ceremony?" she whispered to him. "I wanted to invite everyone but you're only allowed three guests each; they won't fit in the gym otherwise. And I couldn't choose."

"Yeah. Quil and I popped in, and then ran home. So proud of you, Honey."

Quil finally peeled Renee off him. She was now talking to Emmett. He was introducing himself as part of Edward's family. Quil pasted himself up behind Bella and put his arms around her too. He breathed them both in and now he was happy. She smelt a little like Paul, but human Quil knew that she had rejected him.

"We needed to see you walk across that stage," Quil said to her. "The security guy didn't argue with us."

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?"

"Things are still weird at school, Honey. You know that," Embry said. "I had to stop Quil hooting and hollering, when you walked up."

"I don't care," she argued. "I've finished High School, now."

"We know. But it was easier our way," Quil argued. "Ooh. Now you're a high school graduate. Does that make you the brainy one?"

She laughed.

"Hey, speak for yourself," Embry argued.

"Well, I just want you for your body," Quil told him.

Bella suddenly realised that Embry was shirtless. She wasn't sure how to explain all his scars to her mother. They had faded to white raised marks that showed on his russet skin. She must have transmitted all of that to her face.

"What?" Embry asked her. "What's the matter?"

"Your back."

He looked at her. He shrugged. "She probably won't ask."

"You don't know my mother," Bella argued.

"If she asks, I'll just tell her that I don't want to talk about it," Embry asked.

Bella looked worried.

"Don't worry, Honey. If she does, she won't be the first or the last person to ask. They are part of me now, and I'm not ashamed of them."

"You stayed with me," she whispered to him; only him. She kissed him again.

Quil hugged them both, and then kissed Embry over Bella's head. Renee saw that. Her mouth fell open, again. Bella turned and kissed Quil too.

When Embry put her down, Emmett scooped her up. "Hey, my almost little sister. Still blushing, huh?" he asked.

She blushed. She wasn't even sure what for, but she gave Quil a stern look. He tried to look innocent.

"What has Quil been telling you?" she asked.

"Enough. Damn, girl. Not so breakable now, huh?"

That was actually true, but she frowned at him.

"Did you trip up the stairs at graduation?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"No, I did not. I don't fall over any more. Do I Embry?"

He smiled at her. "No, she doesn't," he agreed.

"I like your boys," Emmett commented, quietly. "They're cool. And you'll ace all your classes… even though you've now found there's something interesting for you to do at night besides study." He did the double eyebrow raise at her.

Bella just blushed. Again. She hugged Emmett hard. Then Jasper wanted a hug too. She was no longer frightened of him; she understood how hard it would have been for him, as an empath, to be in a room full of vampires, when she had cut herself. It wasn't his fault that he had attacked her.

Renee watched them carefully together during the barbeque. She sat between Seth and Paul and kept touching them both. She watched as the pack demolished the food at their usual pace. Bella sat between her boys and they behaved the way they always did; constantly touching her and feeding her.

She got up to go to the bathroom and her mother intercepted her on the way back. She dragged her into the guestroom. Bella almost laughed at the thought that it was the same room she and Quil had sex in.

"Tell me everything!" her mother demanded.

Bella shrugged and blushed. "It's kind of complicated."

"I think those boys utterly adore you. The way they look after you all the time. They are constantly making sure you're okay. It's extraordinary."

"They do look after me-"

"And they are so incredibly good looking. They all are. Even Edward's adopted brothers."

"You aren't worried that it's so serious?" Bella asked. "I'm so young." It struck her that it was _her_ asking the motherly questions.

Renee shook her head. "So you've already moved in together? Not that you could get married, with three of you."

"No," Bella agreed. "And Embry needed us." She didn't say why.

Her mother looked at her with affection. "You make your own kinds of mistakes, and I'm sure you'll have your share of regrets in life. But commitment was never your problem, sweetie. You have a better chance of making this work than most forty-year-olds I know. My little middle-aged child. Luckily, you seem to have found the right guys to do this with. They love each other too, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. Very much."

Renee hugged her. "Don't you worry, sweetie. Just like you, you have another old soul in that Embry boy, and the other one, Quil is more child-like but he balances you two out. But you're exactly like Charlie. Once you make up your mind, there is no reasoning with you. Of course, exactly like Charlie, you stick by your decisions, too. You three will be fine."

"You don't think it's weird?" Bella pressed.

"Trust yourself. You know what's right for you. I've watched you together and I think it works for the three of you. I'm not sure other people would agree, but as I said, you'll be fine."

Bella hugged her back. "Thanks Mum."

Renee drank a little too much wine. She kept going on about how beautiful all the boys were, and how close to nature they all were, here in the wilderness. She was all loquacious and a little maudlin. "My baby graduated," she said a dozen times. "I'm so old."

"You're not old," Seth comforted her.

She beamed at him and patted his arm. "You have an amazing aura. It's green, showing a love of nature and a bright orange. The orange shows that you have great stamina and powerful reproductive organs. And an overlay of silver that shows you have abundant physical abilities." She stroked his arm.

"He's fifteen!" Leah told Renee loudly.

"Fifteen?" Renee squeaked. She leant away from Seth and straight into Paul. "How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm legal," he purred at her. "That's all you need to know."

"Oh," she said. Paul patted **her** arm, now.

"She pats Seth again and I am going to rip her fucking arm off," Leah growled, under her breath.

"She touches Embry again, and I'm there first," Quil growled as well.

Jake and Bella rolled their eyes and exchanged a look.

"Paul," they said at the same time.

Bella frowned. "Maybe not, I can't ask Paul to look after my mother."

"Yeah, I suppose," Quil said. "Charlie might shoot him. He still seems a little protective of your mother." He looked up at Paul. "Looks like he'll do it for you anyway." Paul was oozing charm in Renee's general direction.

"Yeah," Jake noted. "Charlie will drag her out of here, soon."

"If she paws Charlie, Sue will tear her arm off," added Bella.

[AN: Renee's advice is pretty much what she said in the books to Bella getting married to Ed]


	67. Chapter 67

**67. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella frowned at Quil when they got in the door of their home. "What did you tell Emmett?" she asked.<p>

Quil tried puppy eyes. "Nothing, Bells."

She folded her arms and looked annoyed. "He spent the whole night making little digs about me not breaking anymore, about me being able to handle _big_ things, now… **What** did you tell him?"

Quil glanced at Embry.

Embry put up his hands in a surrender gesture. "I had nothing to do with this," he argued. "I'm going to have a shower." He ran and hid in the bathroom.

Quil rubbed his hands up Bella's arms. "Bells," he crooned.

"Stop it. Tell me!" She slapped at his hands.

He looked hurt.

"I'm serious, Quil. I just know that you told Emmett and Jasper something that they will keep remembering, in order to torture Edward."

Quil wobbled his bottom lip.

Bella ignored him. "How could you be so childish?" She suddenly remembered her mother saying that Quil was childlike. "It's petty and silly."

Quil's head dropped.

"And," she continued. "I don't like you using our personal information to tease someone else with. It's private… what we did together was special… I am just guessing, but I assume that what you told them had something to do with sex…"

Quil's head dropped further. His whole body drooped now.

"Oh, my God," she suddenly realised. "The forest sex. You tortured Edward with that at the treaty line meeting. Is that what you told Emmett about?"

He glanced up at her. He didn't need to answer her.

She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh… _Quil_," she said. "How could you? That was so … special. It was amazing… and just the three of us."

He reached for her and she stepped back; away from him. She didn't look angry, just sad. Quil made a small whimper noise.

"I don't understand you," she said. "You could have shown him any other memory that wasn't quite so… X rated and so personal. It still would have torn his heart out. But he's a virgin, he doesn't understand sex. And that was very extreme; very animalistic sex. How could you do that?"

"What about **him**?" Quil argued. "He came to try and take you away from us. He was going to force you to go with him. Rescue you from the freaky werewolves."

"You don't know that," she argued.

"Of course we do. That's what Alice said. That's what HE said. He was going to take away your choices, Bells. Make you go with him. Kidnap you." His voice was rising as he argued his point.

"I told you… that I wouldn't go with him. It's just … you should trust me, Quil."

"You're so little," he almost wailed. "He could just pick you up and tuck you under his arm, a-and take you AWAY FROM ME!"

She blinked.

His eyes shone. He turned away from her suddenly.

"Quil?" she asked. She reached for him.

He smacked **her** hands away now. The muscles in his shoulders twitched and jumped; he looked so close to phasing.

"Run," he gasped out. "I need to run." He just ran out of the room and she heard the front door slam. She blinked a few times and wiped at her eyes. She had no idea. Embry was the one who was so visibly distressed by Edward's return. She thought that Quil had handled it much better at the time. Clearly he hadn't.

Embry stood in the doorway; a towel wrapped around his hips.

She looked at him and he just held out his arms. She rushed to him and he hugged her. "I hurt him, Embry. I didn't mean to. I just thought he was being childish. I didn't realise that he really thought I would have gone with Edward. I wouldn't have gone, Embry."

"I know, Honey," he crooned at her.

"I don't know what to do," she whimpered into his chest.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to run after him and tell him that I still love him, even though I am really annoyed with him right now."

"So?"

"I don't know where he is. He's gone wolf hasn't he?"

Embry tilted his head. "He's circling the house, Honey. He can't leave you, either."

"Oh."

Embry peeled her off him and gave her a little push.

"I'm not apologising," she justified.

"You don't have to. Just tell him you still love him."

"Thank you, Embry."

"I told him that you'd be upset." He shrugged. "It was _after_ he said it, though."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be in bed when you get back. Go on," he encouraged.

He watched her with pointed looks, as she hesitated towards the door. She finally got outside. She couldn't hear anything. She stepped off the porch and just walked out into the middle of the road. Then she thought he might be around the back. She started to walk around to the back of the house. It was very dark and it took a little while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Quil?" she whispered.

She started to walk towards the forest, stumbling a little. She looked up when she thought she heard a noise.

"Quil?"

She stepped over that little hillock in the back yard and sank to her knees just outside of the forest line. She definitely heard rustling in the forest now.

"I'm not going to apologise," she stated. "I'm still pretty annoyed with you." She paused. "But, I wanted to tell you that I love you. I'm sorry I didn't realise how upset you were when Edward came back. You seemed like the strong one, then. We were all off balance." Another pause. "You're right; he would have just kidnapped me. He would not have asked."

She sat on her feet, placing her hands on the top of her thighs. She closed her eyes and she waited. She strained to hear him, but then she just waited and breathed carefully. He'd come to her.

She didn't hear a sound. The first she felt was a sense that something was near her and then she felt a brush of fur against her body. The gigantic wolf circled around her, in ever decreasing spans until he was wrapped around her and his head was resting on the ground with his enormous snout in her lap. He made a snuffle noise.

She patted him on the head. Then leaned down and laid her head on top of his. "Love you," she told him.

She could hear a kind of rumbling, noise as he breathed. He licked her arm.

She shifted and laid her body on top of the back of his head. She lay there quietly and they just breathed together. She stroked his fur and scratched behind his ears. Her feet were going to sleep but she didn't want to move. She tried to stretch her arms around his neck to hug him, but she couldn't reach. She must have fallen asleep. She woke up when she felt her body being lifted and held in close to a warm, but now naked chest. He kept whispering to her. Lots of 'sorry's' and 'forgive me's'. She mumbled something back to him, but she was so tired after the stress of exams and the whole Edward fiasco, it was completely unintelligible.

Quil hugged her in to his body and carried her purposefully back to their house.

He laid her on the bed. He pulled off her shoes and undressed her carefully. Embry woke and helped him. When they had her naked they sandwiched her up between them. She uttered a breathless sigh and fell into a deeper sleep pattern.

Embry slid his arm under Bella's head and across to under Quil's. "You good, now?" he whispered to Quil.

"I don't know. I think so."

Embry nodded.

"She said it was special… and I shouldn't have shared it," Quil said.

"I heard. It _was_ special."

"Yeah. Epic."

A pause.

"Sorry," Quil apologised. Maybe, he belatedly realised, Embry might be upset with him, too.

"Accepted."

"We need to mark her. I think I'll be happier if she's marked, you know?"

"Maybe. Next mating weekend?" Embry suggested.

"That'd work. No pain, then. I don't want to hurt her."

"We'll wake her up early and take her to Charlie's for breakfast with her Mum. She'd like that," Embry proposed. "If Renee is not too hung-over."

"We can bring some takeout or something."

"Those potato omelette things she made. They were good."

"Yeah, they were," Quil agreed.

"You ate those, rather than join us in bed," Embry reminded him.

Quil shrugged. "You were busy."

"Love you, Quil." Embry brushed his fingers down his partner's face.

"Thanks Em, same."

"Dumbass," said Embry affectionately.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up. She was plastered up against Quil's muscular body. She could feel his morning wood, pressing against her. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Embry's.<p>

"Morning," he whispered to her.

"Did you stare at me until I woke up?" she asked.

He smiled. "Maybe."

"I fell asleep outside. With a wolf."

"I know. Quil brought you in." Embry stroked down the outside of her leg with his hand. "We thought you might like to go to Charlie's, have breakfast, and chat to your mum a little more, before she heads off again."

"Good idea."

"Cook tortillas," he added.

She smiled. "Is that a request?"

"Yep. Please."

"Okay."

She studied him. "Anything else?"

He smiled at her.

"Uh huh," she said.

His hand kept stroking up and down the skin of her leg; working its way further north. His chin dropped as he watched his hand make its ceaseless movement. She watched his face. When he glanced back up at her, she smiled. "Yes," she said.

He reached around behind her and shunted her away from Quil a little. She lifted her leg and slid it up his leg to his hip. She looked down. He had morning wood too. He positioned the blunt head at her entrance. She could feel him just pressing gently there. He rocked forward a little; pushing at her. She wasn't ready for him yet; she wasn't wet enough, but it felt different.

"I'm not ready yet," she told him.

"You will be in a minute," he assured her.

"You think?"

"I know." He kept up that rocking, pushing motion. He looked at her again. She wanted to kiss him, so she leaned forward a little and captured his lips. They kissed. His arm slid under her head. He kept rocking and pushing at her, and now she felt her lower lips part and he slid in a little. She was wetter now. He didn't overdo it. He just kept rocking into her; little sliding pushes. She could hear herself now; making wet noises.

She moaned as he slid in a little further. He looked pleased.

"So hard," she whispered to him.

His answer was a shove. They both grunted. A pull back and then another shunt forward. She was much wetter now. The next shove, he slid all the way in.

"Oh, yes," she hissed. "Oh, Embry." She decided that his name was perfect for drawing out seductively. She could just hum the 'm' and the 'br' in his name. She did it now.

He chuckled.

She felt another hand at her hip. Quil was awake. Embry shoved into her again and shoved her back to hit Quil. He shifted and adjusted until his cock nestled in her ass crack. She could feel wetness at the head too. Another pull out and shove forward. Quil's hand reached around and slid down her stomach and dove lower.

The next shove from Embry, Quil stroked her clitoris at the same time. Embry grabbed her behind the knee and he really started shunting into her now. The hand that had been at her back shifted and grabbed Quil around the neck. Quil slid his other hand under her and across her chest to grip her breast. He pinched her nipple as he stroked her clitoris with the other hand. His mouth latched onto the flesh of her neck and he worked it with his lips.

Embry mashed into her now. She was pressed between them, held, stimulated, penetrated and it was wonderful. Their hot hands seemed to be everywhere. She stroked and reached for Embry.

Embry filled her again, so hard and so solid. She could feel the curling edge of her orgasm. She started to pant. Quil mashed her against Embry; his hand trapped between them and his cock hot at her back. They pushed, shoved and strained and they tumbled her off that edge. She cried out as she shuddered between them; slipping and gliding between their sweat soaked bodies. Embry's fingers gripped her leg hard enough to hurt, and Quil's hand clenched around her breast.

"Yes… yes… yes…" she cried out.

She and Embry came together. Quil made a few more shunting strokes against her moist ass; shunting her further onto Embry as he did so, until he too shuddered and joined them.

They lay there, breathing each other in.

She made a small, pleased humming sound. She suddenly thought to ask, "Is Billy here?"

"Nope," said Quil. "Jake and Leah and the pack, partly moved him yesterday."

"So it's our house now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Embry breathed. "I guess it is."

"Awesome," said Quil.

"We need furniture," Bella said.

"You can sit on us, honey," Embry offered.

"How can I watch TV and sit on you?" she asked.

"Easy," Embry replied. "We don't have a TV."

"Oh pffttt," she said. "I am not going to ask what we are going to do all night, because I know exactly, what you will say."

The boys laughed.

They showered, made tortillas and piled into the red truck for the drive to Charlie's. Bella phoned first and Charlie was up and said that it was a great idea.

When they arrived, Renee was sitting at Charlie's kitchen table groaning, with her head resting on her hand and a coffee mug clutched in the other. Charlie looked smug. He was sipping his coffee and laughing, silently, at his ex-wife.

"Mum? You okay?"

"Too much wine," Renee groaned.

"We brought breakfast," Bella said, as she placed the tortillas in the oven and turned it on.

"Ungh," said Renee. "I threw up already. If I can keep the coffee down, I might manage some breakfast. And there's something wrong with my phone."

She passed it to Bella. "Mum is technologically challenged," she explained to the boys. She pressed some buttons. "It's just full," she said. "Lots of shots of …everyone." She nearly said 'pack'. She stopped herself, just in time.

She passed it to Embry. "Oh, yes," he agreed. "Lots of shots of abs and biceps and… whoa. Is that what I think it is?"

Quil looked over his shoulder. "Oh that's Paul," he said. Embry frowned at him; concerned that Quil had recognised the crotch shot in question.

"He always takes shots down his pants," Quil explained. "It has to be Paul." Quil thumped Embry.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Just delete that one, Embry."

"Did I embarrass myself, sweetie?" Renee asked.

"Oh, you weren't too bad," Bella conceded. "You talked a lot about how beautiful everyone was and that their auras were so bright… and you touched people a lot. But that's basically you, isn't it, Mum?"

Renee frowned. "I'm sure that girl growled at me… what was her name?"

"Leah?" Bella looked like she was stifling a laugh. "I'm certain you must have imagined that."

"Did you guys bring the truck?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Quil said.

"Good. Come give me a hand then. You can load Bells' stuff in it now."

They trooped up the stairs to Bella's old room. Charlie had packed a lot of her stuff into boxes. He had already broken down her bed. Poor Renee must have been coerced out of it very early.

"We can store it in the garage until Billy collects everything," said Embry.

"And we need to buy some kitchen stuff," said Quil. "She likes kitchen stuff."

"Take some of mine," Charlie suggested. "Most people seem to have two of everything and as if I bake."

"Good idea, Chief," said Quil. "And we can see what Mum can donate too."

* * *

><p>Later, after delivering Renee to the airport, Charlie was standing in Bella's empty room. He was remembering how he had felt when she had said she was coming to live with him. So much they had been through in those two years.<p>

As he walked towards the window, he hit a board that shifted. He crouched down to check it and see if it needed repairing.


	68. Chapter 68

**68. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella and Embry were lying in bed that night.<p>

"You're my first everything, Embry," she told him.

"Am not."

"What?"

"Quil had his hand between your legs when I got to the bathroom, that first time. Typical for Quil to do the muff grab."

She thought about it. "Oh. Yes. So Quil gets first to third base then, but you are my first proper kiss then. First sex too, although Quil dipped in a little."

"I was your first anal, too," he added. He rubbed noses with her.

She rolled her eyes. "I remember," she whispered.

"Hey and I was first to go down on you, too," Embry added. "Quil was holding you for me."

"And I sucked you first, when Quil lifted me onto you."

"That's quite a list," Embry said.

"See! Told you. He's one of a kind," Bella said.

"He wants you to be happy. He wants me to be happy. And I love you because he does, as well as because I love you just for me." He frowned. "Did that even make sense?"

"No, but I know what you mean. You allowed me close in the first place, because I mattered to Quil. So you wanted him to be happy too?" she asked. She wanted to know.

"Of course."

Silence.

Embry broke it. "I've been thinking about it. So whose fault is this?"

"Huh? Fault?"

"This trio thing, Honey. If the gods condone it, then someone must have needed it. Someone must have needed a double imprint or whatever this is."

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Quil asked as he came into the room.

"Us," Bella answered. "Embry is wondering who needed the trio."

"Whaddya mean?" Quil asked.

"You know the usual imprint speech that old Quil gives the new wolf pack members. When you are imprinted; you will be whatever your imprint wants you to be… etcetera," Embry said.

Quil was confused. "Huh? I don't see where you are going?"

Bella started, "So does that mean…" She stopped suddenly as she thought about what she wanted before she spent the weekend with the boys.

Embry seemed to understand. He started laughing. "Emmett said you were a kinkster. Kinky Bella," he gasped out.

"Humph." She folded her arms and tried to move away from him.

"Huh?" Quil was still lost. He stood beside the bed looking between the two as Embry guffawed and Bella pouted. "Explain, Embry," he demanded.

"Well if the wolf gods condoned it, then one of us needed to be in a permanent threesome," Embry suggested. "Or all of us, I suppose." He glanced at Bella. "You remember what she told us, Quil? **She** wanted two guys… so the wolf gods gave her two."

"Oh, she did too! She told us about her dreams. I remember, now. She told us her dreams of being lost in the forest and grabbed by two guys," Quil said. "At least she thought they were guys, she only felt their hands on her."

"Oh, yeah. That was hot!" Embry moaned.

Bella was still sulking.

"That's pretty hard core, Bells. You have to admit that," Quil pleaded.

"Yeah, Honey," Embry pointed out. "You were dreaming of sex with two guys, before you even had sex with one."

"Or kissed one properly," she added, tentatively.

"Wow!" said Quil.

"So," Embry suggested, carefully. "How long would you have lasted in a normal, two person relationship?"

She frowned at him and didn't answer him.

"No, I am not criticising you. Really? Be honest. If that was your dream? If that was what you wanted? If all you had ever wanted was two boys… how could one keep you happy?"

"And satisfied," added Quil.

She looked at them both. They weren't being insulting; they were genuinely pointing out the evidence to her.

She sighed. "I would have been a dating disaster. I mean it's hard for me to say, because I have always had you both. That's normal for me. I don't know any different. But I can't imagine being happy with only one guy. And if I had started with one lover, I suppose it would take a pretty special guy to be able to share me like that. If that was what I wanted to try later."

"Edward could never have done it," said Embry, carefully.

"Or Jake," added Quil. "He goes nuts if someone even looks at Leah the wrong way."

"So, I needed an imprint that was not possessive? And who was open minded?" she checked.

She and Embry looked at Quil.

"He's the definition of it," Embry stated. "We already worked that out."

"If I had wanted possessive and obsessive, then I would still be with Edward," Bella said. "He was extremely controlling." She recognised now, just _how_ controlling. The boys even let her talk to vampires without pitching a fit. They had told her after Embry was injured, that she didn't need to ask their permission to do that.

They both looked at her. They looked so happy.

"What?" she asked them, doubtfully.

"You know what, Quil?" Embry asked.

"What?"

"I am so glad the wolf gods gave us a kinky imprint," Embry said.

She smacked at them, but they easily avoided her, and they laughed.

"Hey! YOU imprinted on Quil first, Embry. You're the kinky one; not me," she pointed out.

"Wait a sec," argued Quil. "**I'm** the only one here with two imprints you know. You two are just bound together because of me. _I'm_ the kinky one."

Bella laughed. He looked so offended.

"I don't care who started it and I don't care who is the kinky one," Quil stated. "It works and we are all happy." He stopped. "We **are** all happy, right?" he checked.

Embry dragged him down and kissed him. "Yes, we are."

"And while we are thinking about this," Quil put in. "Why were there three circuits?"

"Circuits?" Bella asked.

"When we were fucking on the kitchen floor, we got that weird, warm, zap thing. It went around three times. I felt it."

"It did too," said Embry. He hauled Quil down onto the bed with them. They all adjusted and moved their positions to snuggle up together.

"Three is a very significant number," said Bella, as she leaned back against Quil's chest.

"Everything happens in threes," said Quil.

"Man, woman and family," said Embry, as he laid his head in Bella's lap.

"The holy trinity," said Bella.

"The beginning, the middle and the end," suggested Embry.

"And there are three of us. Would it have made four circuits, if there were four?" Quil asked.

"Three of us," repeated Embry "Past, present, and future?"

"I like that one," said Bella. "That's us."

"The Chinese like the number three because it sounds like the word 'alive' in their language," Embry added. "Whereas their word for four sounds like 'death', so it is a bad number like thirteen for us."

"Luck comes in threes," Quil said.

"Three bears, eh Goldilocks," Embry teased Bella.

"I told you before," she argued. "**You** were asleep in my bed, so that made you Goldilocks."

"Oh yeah, when you two had sex in Bell's old bed," Quil said.

"I know why we there are three of us," said Quil, suddenly. "So Bells can go to UW."

"What? University of Washington? In Seattle?" she asked.

"Ohh, yeah," agreed Embry. "What are you going to study? Now you are a High School graduate, English?"

"Pardon?" she asked, still confused.

"Literature?" Embry suggested.

"Biology," leered Quil.

"You want me to go away?" she finally asked, in a small voice.

"No, of course not, but you **need** to go," Embry said.

"I do?"

"Yep," said Quil.

"And we will be fine; we have each other," Embry added.

"I will just need to fuck Embry twice as often, but he'll be okay with that," Quil blithely said.

Embry looked at him and shook his head in disbelief.

"What? It's true," Quil argued. "We are one hundred percent better off than any other imprinted wolves."

Embry thought about it. "Yeah, okay. Sam goes nuts when Emily goes to visit her family in Neah Bay, for heaven's sake."

"UW," Bella repeated. "Why UW?"

"It's a good school and it's a five hour drive away; less than two hour run. We could do it easy for a weekend, but we could manage overnight if _you_ needed us," Embry said.

"If I needed you?" She remembered Embry running to school to give her a hug and how much better she had felt after it.

"We don't want to limit you, Honey. We are trapped here, but there is no reason why you should be," Embry added.

She sniffed. The both hugged her.

"Just try it, Honey," Embry said. "You can do a year… do six months. Meet new people, learn new things. You'll love it."

"Yeah, we want the kinkiest **and** the smartest imprint," Quil said.

"Okay then, if I am the smartest imprint then there is something else we haven't dealt with yet… or someone." She felt Embry stiffen.

"Yeah," agreed Quil. "She has to go, Em." He didn't need to say who 'she' was; they all knew it was Tiffany Call.

"How can we argue it?" Bella checked.

"Kim and Jared need a house," Quil said.

"Good idea," Bella said.

"She's Makah, not Quileute."

"She disowned him, so she has no ties to the tribe, unless she reveals the identity of his father."

Embry watched them discuss it back and forth. "She won't do that," he put in.

Quil shrugged. "So she goes. It's her choice."

"You back her into a corner and she won't comply," Embry said.

Quil looked mutinous. "She tells or she goes; her choice."

Bella spoke quickly to defuse the situation. "We can propose a motion at the next tribal council meeting. When are they held?"

"First Thursday of the month, unless there is a special matter. We can ask for it to be last on the agenda. Private audience," Quil answered.

They both looked at him.

"What? Grandpa has been on the council for years. I know the timetable."

"You've been working with him, lately," Embry said.

"Yeah. He's getting old, you know," Quil said.

Bella realised that Quil was maturing in his own way. He was trying to learn the job of tribal shaman from his grandfather before he passed on, and those skills were lost to the tribe. "I'm so proud of you, Quil."


	69. Chapter 69

**69. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Charlie agonised about the stuff he had found under Bella's floor. Did he tell her? Did he not?<p>

If he didn't tell her, then he was no better than Billy lying to him for decades about the wolf pack and the tribal business. He couldn't do it. It was too large a double standard.

But he worried about how she would take it. That stuff had been important to her. He didn't believe it was important to her now. But he felt, at some level, that it had to be _her_ who made that decision on what to do with the stuff.

He remembered her heartfelt condemnation of Edwin or whatever his damn name was, at the treaty line. Cullen.

_You __**promised**__ that it would be as if you had never existed. You took all the photos of you and your family; you took the CD of you playing the piano for me. You even took the airline tickets to Florida. You took everything and you left me with nothing. You even took my heart with you. I had thought that I was part of your family. I had thought that you __**all**__ loved me._

That was what she had told Cullen, and the second Charlie found the stuff, he knew what it was. He half wished he had just never noticed it in the first place. She was better now; stronger and this was bringing back bad memories for him, he couldn't imagine what it might do to her.

So he approached it, in exactly the way he approached other problems. As something to be solved. What was the best way to tell her about the stuff?

He stewed on it for a week or so. She was living out at the rez and visiting occasionally. Mostly he was out at the rez too, visiting Sue.

Sam actually invited him to the next pack meeting and he came up with a plan.

He proposed that all their imprints should be taught to fire a gun. With most of them living on the reservation, they should know how to hunt anyway, but sometimes hunting elk was not seen as a female activity.

"**You want to what?"** said Sam, looking like he was wishing that he had _not_ invited Charlie.

"Teach the girls how to shoot," Charlie repeated, bravely.

"Shoot? Shoot what?" Jared asked.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Vampires," he hissed. He still felt odd about saying the word out loud. "I've got decent ammo at the station now, so my guys are prepared. Not that they know for what, but if the worst came to the worst. But what about out here?"

"Nothing gets past us," growled Sam, murderously.

"But what if it did?" pressed Charlie. He looked between them. "What if you had to choose? You can't stay here and protect your imprints and leave _them_ to run all over the peninsula, or leave a man behind… no offence, Leah," he argued.

"None taken," she responded.

"I don't like it," Jared stated.

"You saw Quil," Charlie said.

"What the fuck? When?" Quil asked, defensivley.

Charlie glanced at Embry. He knew Quil had felt it, but he didn't know how much Embry knew about how Quil had handled it. Probably everything, with their freaky mind meld thing. "When Embry was tortured - how useful was Quil?"

They all looked at the floor.

"Be honest," Charlie said.

Nobody answered him.

"He couldn't fight," Charlie said. "He could barely walk. Jake had to carry him. I heard him screaming through the phone line. " He paused. He knew he was getting through to them. "So when you leave your families and your imprints here, with their children, do you want to know they can look after themselves? If it gets to that? That's all I am asking."

There were some muttered words, too low for him to hear but he could tell they were grumbles of disagreement.

"Do you want your imprints to run away screaming like girls or do you want them to fight? Only when their backs are up against it - to be able to protect themselves and their children?"

Silence.

"We know it works," he pressed. "Heck, if I can do it, they can. And you'll fight better knowing they are safe. Or at least can take a few down with them."

The un-imprinted wolves were just Seth and Paul, these days. They glanced at each other. The other wolves were fiercely protective of their mates.

"Leah can look after herself," Seth suggested. He was trying to be the voice of un-imprinted reason. "But I think it's a good idea for the others. The Chief is right and if he is happy to put a gun in his daughter's hand…" Seth shrugged. "I think they need to know how. We would hope that they never need to use them, but at least they'll know how, right?"

"Are you sure?" Paul asked. "I mean you want to put a gun in Bella's hand? Bella," he repeated, with a significant look.

Embry and Quil frowned at him. "She has less accidents these days," Embry said.

"Yeah, because you two are permanently wrapped around her like bumpers on a bumper car," Paul grizzled.

Charlie frowned at him, now. He didn't particularly like being reminded that his daughter probably had sex with two guys.

Paul rolled his eyes. "What I am trying to say," Paul explained, "is that if the Chief thinks it's okay for Bella to do it, then you others have got no argument. Emily is so careful and Kim so meek… neither of them could shoot anyone by accident. See?"

Sam finally nodded.

So that was how Charlie ended up with a carload of women and guns; driving out to the rifle range.

He gave them the whole gun safety lecture first. Emily actually took notes and Kim drank in every word. Bella looked bored, but then she had heard this lecture before.

The wolf pack were hidden in the hills. As if, they would let their girls do this without supervision. Even Jake and Leah had come along. They were determined not to miss out on the fun. They could hear and see everything from their vantage point. Quil shuffled down, got comfortable and promptly fell asleep.

"Okay," Charlie finished. "Are we good to go?" the girls all agreed.

"Do we need ear protection?" Emily asked.

"Good question," Charlie said. "I'm thinking 'no' for today. Part of the issue with firing a gun for the first time is how unbelievably loud it is. You have to get used to that first, but I have some ear plugs we can use for now, and we can certainly arrange proper ear protection if we are going to do this again."

He showed them how to handle a gun correctly; how to hold it safely; how to load it properly. The pack was getting bored.

"All right," Charlie announced. "Now you need something to shoot at." He wandered over to his patrol car and pulled some rolled up pieces of paper from the trunk. He unrolled one and showed it to his daughter.

Embry twitched. He smacked Quil to wake him up. "Quil, problem."

"What the fuck, Embry? Why?"

"Because THAT is a photo of Edward Cullen."

"Holy fuck," said Jake. "Where did he get that?"

"Ho ho," crowed Paul. "**Now**, it gets interesting."

"She's gone white," noted Seth. "Can't tell if it is anger or fear."

Quil grabbed Embry when he looked like leaping up and running down to her. "She's okay, Embry. Trust Charlie."

"Where did you get that?" Bella asked. Her wolves twitched. That was her mega angry voice; low, calm, unemotional and all kinds of scary.

"After you moved out. I was in your room and a floorboard moved. It was obvious once all the furniture was gone."

"And being you **and** a cop. You just had to look?" she accused.

"Yeah." Charlie was unapologetic.

"I get that. Might have been drugs or something," Bella noted. "What else was there?"

"Some airline tickets. A home-made CD."

Bella put her hand over her mouth. Charlie watched her carefully.

"Do not fuck this up, Charlie," breathed Embry. "Please…"

"He never said anything," she whispered.

Emily took Kim's hand. "Who? When?" she asked, bravely.

"Edward," Bella said. "When I saw him at the treaty line. When I told him off. He had promised that he would erase himself from my life. But he didn't… he took that stuff and he just hid it under my own floor. The floor in my bedroom… the floor I walked across every day. All that time… and they were right there…"

There was a silence for a minute. Embry and Quil were holding their breath.

"Bet you feel like shooting something now," Kim suggested. Charlie winked at her.

"That's my girl," said Jared proudly.

"Damn right I do," Bella muttered.

"Whoa," said Leah "Watch out, Quil."

"Might cop another cap in the ass, eh Quil," said Sam.

"Watch it, buddy. Your girl is learning to shoot, too," Quil growled.

Charlie marched over and pinned up the Edward blow-ups on the target boards.

The girls took pot shots at him for ages before any of them came close to actually hitting the target.

Kim squealed and jumped up and down. "Look! I hit him!"

"Yep," said Charlie. "Right in the groin."

They all cackled like witches. The pack laughed too.

"Oh, well," said Kim, "he doesn't need it; never used it anyway." And then she stopped. "Omigod, I'm sorry, Bella."

"No, you're absolutely right." Bella took aim and fired off a round into his groin as well.

"Great aim, Bells," said Charlie.

"Jeez, Jared, she's fiery now. Watch out for little Kim," said Seth, as the girls blazed away at flat Edward.

"You girls will be deputies next," Charlie suggested to them, with a laugh.

"Pah, said Kim. "We don't need no stinkin' badges."

"Fuck's sake, Jared," said Leah. "What have you done to her?"

"She's a bit more confident, now, isn't she?" Jared beamed at her, as he watched. "It just took her a little while to get her confidence up. But that's the girl I always see," he said with a head nod towards her.

"We have _**so**_ got to let Charlie get a tribal tattoo," Paul breathed. "That man is a wolf in white man skin."

"Great idea, Paul," said Jake. "He deserves it. Maybe something smaller than ours."

Sam looked at Charlie Swan teaching their imprints to shoot and nodded. "I agree."

"What did you do with the rest of that stuff, Dad?" they heard Bella ask him.

"It's in the trunk."

"We need to burn it. The boys won't like it. It will stink to them… a-and I n-need to burn it too. Burning is the best way to eradicate vampires, right?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Embry and Quil looked so proud of their girl.

Emily hugged her.

The pack snuck out and left them to it. When the boys got home later, they could see Bella and Charlie standing by the smoking fire-pit in the yard. Charlie had his arm over her shoulder and they were staring down into the smoking ruins. When the boys jogged over, she threw herself at them.


	70. Chapter 70

**70. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

[AN: I have done some research on the Quileute tribe; well, as much as I can via the internet. And I am not really finding anything helpful after reading pages of legal stuff, so I have kind of made it up to suit my purposes within a loose framework of truth. The laws that relate to NA blood rights and quantum calculations are hideously complex. .

I am Australian and I am **dumbfounded** that it was not until the USA census of 2000 that there was even an option to tick a box as 'Native American' or 'Native Canadian'. What, you can't be both? I think I speak for all of us when I say what the fuck? Year 2000, people. And some tribes still insist that membership must come from ancestors who are listed on the Dawes Roll. This was a list in 1893 that a lot of eligible NA refused to sign. So you have the crazy situation where the descendants of siblings; one of whom signed and one didn't, have different rights. But I digress, none of that is an issue for our Embry who is clearly NA. *pushes soapbox away*]

* * *

><p>Bella and Quil had done a lot of homework and research on the tribal rules and regulations. The old constitution of the Quileute dating from 1936 had applied for a long time. It had listed the rules that a child must be half blood and born on the reservation, in order to be accepted as Quileute. Recently a committee had been set up as part of the tribal council. The Quileute enrolment committee had five members and had helped to make the whole process much clearer. They even had a page on the tribe website with downloadable forms and attachments.<p>

[AN: they do, and one of the committee members is Arnie Black, Sr. - lol]

Embry had no paperwork; at least, none that he knew of. He and Quil snuck back into the house; Quil stood guard and Embry tried to find his birth certificate and any other paperwork he might need; school reports and so on. Quil was mostly guarding Embry. They could both hear if Tiffany was approaching from miles away. Quil was very concerned about how Embry was coping with all this stuff and he wanted to keep an eye on him

They checked the tribal records and found, astonishingly, that Embry had never been registered as Quileute. But nor had Tiffany. They checked with the Makah to see if Tiffany had ever relinquished her member ship of the Makah tribe; you couldn't be a member of two at the same time, legally. It was common sense.

She was still Makah.

"Seriously? She never did the paperwork?" Embry asked.

"I guess, she was young and had just had a baby. She might have put it in and it got lost. We don't know. But the main issue is, **you** aren't a member of the tribe," said Bella, pointing at Embry.

"That's nuts," said Quil. "Of course he's Quileute. He's a wolf!"

"I know, Quil. But we can't argue that in our evidence. Tribal secret and all."

"Our evidence?" Quil checked.

"I am going to destroy her," Bella said. "Legally."

"Whoa… scary Bells." He elbowed Embry. "Lucky she's on our side, eh?"

"So you think she just had someone's word that it was okay to stay here?" Embry asked.

"Maybe. Someone in authority might have promised her that. Even if they wrote it out, you guys didn't find anything like that, did you?" They shook their heads. Bella frowned, thinking. "How long has she been in that house?"

"As long as I can remember." He shrugged. "I guess with the decreasing tribe numbers, no one needed the house and no one complained."

"And she has probably forgotten too." Bella rose to her feet and paced back and forth in the kitchen.

The boys watched her and then looked at each other.

"We need to prepare," she muttered. "Get all the documents… get everything in order… ease her into it, get her to sign everything and before she knows what hit her-" she smacked her fist into the other palm. "Blam!"

Quil reached down and adjusted himself in his cutoffs. Embry rolled his eyes.

"What?" Quil complained. "Smart Bella makes me hard."

Bella looked up the Indian Child Welfare Act (ICWA). It would apply in this case to Embry because he was under eighteen.

_s(4) "Indian child" means any unmarried person who is under age eighteen and is either (a) a member of an Indian tribe or (b) is eligible for membership in an Indian tribe and is the biological child of a member of an Indian tribe._

She wanted to use the Act to argue that Embry could make an application to be accepted as an emancipated child. He was over sixteen and could legally do so. While his Indian heritage couldn't be supported by documents, his father was clearly Quileute simply because Embry phased into a wolf. The tribal council members were all aware of the pack and its activities.

But the mystery of his paternity was a problem; especially if he was going to apply for membership of the Quileute.

The BIA (Bureau of Indian affairs) Guidelines describe the following circumstances under which a state court has reason to believe a child involved in a child custody proceeding is an Indian child:

_(3) The child who is the subject of the proceeding gives the court reason to believe he or she is an Indian child._

_(4) The residence or domicile of the child… is shown to be a predominantly Indian community._

Bella thought that either would work. The council knew he was a wolf. And he had always lived at La Push. It might be enough.

She threw herself into this with as much effort as she approached schoolwork. She researched; she rang NA law specialists and asked questions. She was doing this for Embry and she was incensed and that made her work twice as hard. She read everything she could get her hands on, about it. She even asked her Dad.

She rang the Makah tribal council and spoke to a nice old lady who ran their membership enrolment committee. She sweet talked her into sending Bella a letter confirming that if Embry Call was accepted as Quileute; the Makah had no objections. In fact, they preferred it. The Makah said they had no claim against Embry Call; he had no links with their tribe at all. He had never visited family there and had formed no ties with current tribal members. It made sense to them, that he should be part of the Quileute tribe; especially if he considered himself Quileute and followed the tribe of his father.

Bella looked up the appropriate Federal Law and found that Embry could apply to terminate the rights of his parent under the ICWA

_section (f) Parental rights termination orders; evidence; determination of damage to child._

_No termination of parental rights may be ordered in such proceeding in the absence of a determination, supported by evidence beyond a reasonable doubt, including testimony of qualified expert witnesses that the continued custody of the child by the parent or Indian custodian is likely to result in serious emotional or physical damage to the child._

Emotional damage? If Embry had to live with his mother, she could not imagine the emotional damage he would suffer.

Before she knew it, she found herself at the Akalat centre listening to Billy remind everyone to register to get their light bulbs changed. He then announced that the meeting would go 'in camera' and that all non-interested parties had to leave. Sam Uley had to wake up and hurry off one older member who had missed the announcement. There was no way any of the pack was leaving. Charlie Swan stayed in his seat as well, after exchanging a nod with Billy.

Bella sat nervously between her boys.

"You're fine," whispered Quil. "You have prepared and made speeches in front of the mirror, and you know this stuff backwards. And you're smart and you know I love that," he told her.

She squeezed his hand. She kissed him and then Embry and then she moved to the front table. She noticed Embry glance to where his mother was sitting. She had been sent an order to appear ten days before the hearing. She had also been notified what the hearing was for, it was a court requirement. She eyed off Sam's 'gang' nervously.

"Who makes this application?" Billy asked.

"I do." Bella rose to her feet.

"Ms Swan," Billy greeted her formally. She looked at the five council members: Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, who winked at her, Billy Black and two others. She had researched them all.

"State your business," Billy said.

"I make an application for Embry Call to be an emancipated minor under the provisions of the Indian Child Welfare Act. I also apply for him to be a registered member of the Quileute tribe."

She could almost feel the waves of pride coming off her boys. The pack shuffled and moved. No one had realised that Embry wasn't a tribe member.

"There exists a process and a committee in place, to apply for membership," Billy noted.

"His application may require your indulgence."

"I see. Perhaps we should leave that for the moment."

"Fine," Bella agreed. She referred the council (and Tiffany) to the correct page of her application, listing the sections under the ICWA under which she had made the application.

"Tiffany Call disowned her child," Bella started. "She threw him out of his home and destroyed his belongings in front of witnesses, some of whom are here today and prepared to give evidence." The pack and Charlie sat eagerly waiting to speak. "He can speak for himself, of course, and is also in attendance."

Embry shivered. He could hear her voice echoing in his head:

"_Your house? I live here," he argued._

"_Not any more you don't! Get out of my house." She stamped her foot and pointed out the door as she screamed at him._

_He was suddenly bewildered. He was the distraught, rejected child again. He spoke in a tiny voice, "Where am I supposed to go?"_

"_I don't care. I hate you. You've ruined my life. And now you are making me a public embarrassment. Dating hokwats! Having sex with… boys. You're a disgrace. You're just like your father!" she screamed at him._

And then he really could hear her voice, "The tribal council can't deal with this!" Tiffany interrupted.

"Yes, they can," Bella responded, as she reached for some of her notes. "25 U.S.C. § 1903(12) provides that:

"[T]ribal court" means a court with jurisdiction over child custody proceedings and which is either a Court of Indian Offenses, a court established and operated under the code or custom of an Indian tribe, or any other administrative body of a tribe which is vested with authority over child custody proceedings.

"Thank you, Ms Swan," said Billy. His eyes twinkled.

"If the council is not happy to approve his emancipation, I could find someone within the tribe, who would adopt him."

Sam's arm shot up at the back of the pack. Billy noticed. So did Embry. He smiled at Sam.

"I haven't asked Emily," Sam said. "But I don't think she'd have any objection."

"I would adopt him, too," said Sue Clearwater.

"As would I, if it was necessary," Billy said.

Tiffany's eyes narrowed.

Bella added, "I have contacted the NARF the Native American Rights Fund - they are prepared to take on Embry's case, if this matter is not dealt with to completion at today's hearing. They do not require a child to pay for his legal representation."

[AN: they prob wouldn't in RL; not high profile enough.]

Tiffany imagined how much it would cost her in legal fees to fight to keep a son, she didn't even want. "I'll sign anything you want," she suddenly offered.

Bella had the forms in front of her almost before she had finished speaking.

"Great! Can I go?" Tiffany asked, as she rose to her feet.

"Not yet. Please take a seat," Billy said. "The second matter?"

These days, there was a list of documents you needed in order to apply for membership of the tribe, most of which Embry could not complete. They had tried and been refused.

"Embry has applied for tribal membership and been rejected," Bella started. "The Enrolment Committee chair has stated that they cannot approve his application as he is lacking a number of documents. He cannot complete the ancestry chart, or get his father to sign the certificate of paternity. But I would make a special petition to this council. His heritage is clear. He doesn't need a form to prove he is Quileute; he has already proven it." She paused; the council knew what she meant. She glanced at the pack, meaningfully.

"He is proud of that and he wants to legally be a member of the tribe he protects. He has no interest in being Makah or repairing the relationship with his mother," Bella said.

Tiffany made a snort noise.

"The five questions?" Billy asked.

"Are problematic," Bella admitted.

They were:

1. is your parent enrolled in another tribe

2. If yes, which parent, what tribe

3. is the applicant adopted

4. is the applicant enrolled in another tribe

5. is the applicant a direct lineal descendant of a member of the tribe

"The supporting documents have to be signed by his mother and a person who is already a member of the tribe," Bella argued. Sue cracked a smile. She had already caught on to where Bella was going.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "I'll sign those too. Whatever," she huffed.

"You can't," said Bella.

"What?"

"You're not Quileute. You're Makah," Bella said. She rifled through her papers. "I also have the paperwork to show that Tiffany Call is a full blood Makah and has never relinquished her membership of that tribe. Nor, from my searching of the records, has she ever applied to be a member of the Quileute tribe. So she is unable to sign the application on his behalf." She handed the letter from the Makah council to Billy. He read it and passed it on.

"She isn't Quileute?" one of the council members asked, as he looked at the letter.

"I guess she didn't get around to putting the forms in. I remember giving them to her, don't you, Sue?" Billy said.

"Yes, after the birth," Sue confirmed.

"So, what is she doing here?" the council member asked.

"You asked me to stay," Tiffany argued.

"No, not _here_ at the hearing. What is she doing in La Push, living in a tribal house?" the member asked.

"She has a job, too," pointed out the other council member. That was a big issue when unemployment was over fifty percent.

Paul actually snorted.

"I live with my son," Tiffany argued.

"No, you don't," pointed out Old Quil. "You threw him out."

"And he isn't your son anymore," Billy added.

Bella stood there and waited for Tiffany to work it out.

"Pooned," muttered Jared. Leah laughed out loud.

"This is all your fault!" Tiffany screeched at Bella.

Bella took a step closer to her, rather than away.

"No. it's **your** fault. You did one thing in your life that you have categorised as a mistake. How could it have been a mistake, if it gave you Embry? You have let your negative attitude to that one thing, poison you until you have lost _everything_."

Tiffany spluttered, but she seemed unable to speak.

"It's not the house and the tribe that you should be upset about," Bella continued. "It's the loss of your **son** and you threw him away like yesterday's newspaper. You didn't even come to the hospital when he was gravely injured. You should be ashamed of yourself. He was given to you. And he is an amazing man with a capacity to love that astounds me and you have never known any of that, because you have blinded yourself to it. Every time you looked at him all you saw was your mistake. Until you could no longer see him. You hate him because of what he reminds you of, and it was **never** his fault."

The boys rose and stood either side of her. Embry was looking at Bella, not his mother.

"I suggest you start packing," said Quil quietly.

"All those in favour of approving a special tribal membership to Embry Call?" Billy asked.

"Yea," the council said, unanimously. Tiffany glared at them all, before she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Embry scooped Bella up and hugged her. "You had better study Law, I think, Honey." He looked at her. "We forgot to ask her who my father was."

"It won't change who **you** are, Embry," she assured him.

The pack all thumped him and hugged him. Jake gave him a huge rib crusher hug.

"Billy?" Bella asked. "Could her house go to Jared and Kim?"

Jared made a noise and hugged Bella hard. Her boys didn't mind.


	71. Chapter 71

**71. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>They were still standing in the meeting room. Quil contained himself until Jared had let her go. Jared was babbling on about how happy Kim would be and that they could never thank her enough for the suggestion - he would never have been brave enough to ask etc., etc. Quil finally lifted his top lip at Jared who suddenly got the message and backed off. Quil didn't mind a hug, but he had his limits. And besides, watching his girl take on Tiffany had stirred up all kinds of emotions for him. He was rock hard and he wanted to do something about it.<p>

His big hand closed around the top of her arm when she was about to walk away from him. She looked up at him, quizzically and he just shook his head. She frowned at him a little. He pulled her in closer to him. He leaned down and breathed on her neck. She made a small noise and then she managed to ask, "Home?"

"Please."

"Embry?" she asked.

"I have to do some paperwork," Embry answered. "You two go home and I'll be there later." He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at Quil and just smiled. He leaned down, pressed his mouth against Quil's neck and nibbled at him. Quil's eyes closed and he made a growly noise in his throat. "Later," Embry promised him.

Bella watched them. "Are you sure you're okay, Embry? She is your mother," she checked.

"_Was_, Honey," he corrected her.

"Oh, Embry," she sympathised. Tiffany had signed those papers so fast. In one sense, it gave Embry his freedom; on the other hand, she had signed away her status without a second thought. Bella had never hated anyone before, but she was almost there with Tiffany Call.

He gave her a sad smile. "It's fine. You did a fabulous job. I am so proud of you, but Quil just wants to take you to bed. Smart Bells gets him excited," he whispered the last part to her.

She chuckled, but still looked worried. "You'll be okay?"

He nodded. "I might go for a run. Have a good think and come home with a clear head."

Quil grabbed him and kissed him. "When you're ready. You know we'll be there."

Embry bit his bottom lip and nodded. Bella suspected he was probably going to mourn the final loss of his mother in his own way. She desperately wanted to take him home with them, but he was adamant.

She collected all her paperwork, shoved it in her bag and said final goodbyes, with Quil pushing at her; almost literally shoving her towards the exit. He scooped her up and ran when they finally got out the door.

"In a hurry, Quil?" she asked, as they ran past her truck.

"Yep. You're lucky I didn't bend you over the council table," he growled at her.

She had an unexpected image flash of what that might have been like. He would have done it in front of the whole council with the ice clinking in the water jug as he rammed into her from behind and rocked the table forward. She shivered in his arms.

He made a growly noise and ran faster. He hitched her up in his arms to open the front door. The house was very empty now that all Billy's furniture had been cleared out. He slammed the door behind them. Quil dropped her to her feet inside the door and she kept her arms around his neck. They kissed. His intensity was getting to her. He started getting her out of her clothes. Still kissing her hard, and pushing her back up against the wall next to the door.

He dropped to his knees and pulled her shoes off. She had worn dark slacks and a white blouse to the hearing in an attempt to look more professional. It had helped her self-confidence to look the part.

She unbuttoned her blouse but Quil already had her pants off. He slid her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them looking down at his familiar wide shoulders and buzz cut hair. He put one shoulder under her knee and lifted her. She felt her back slide up the wall. She groaned with anticipation. He lifted her other knee; slid his arm under it and hoisted her up. His big hands held her at her lower back. He buried his face in her. Her back arched and her head banged into the wall.

Luckily she still had her blouse on. Her back rubbed against the wall as he ate her out with his usual gusto. She clutched at his head with both hands. He reached one hand up and shoved her bra up her chest, exposing her breasts. His hand closed around her breast and his thumb stroked across the nipple.

* * *

><p>Embry was running. Running as if his heart was broken; maybe it was. He wasn't the unsinkable Quil who rarely seemed to let things get to him. His mother had been so glad to be rid of him. It was a solution and an insult, at the same time. He knew he wouldn't have dealt with her at all unless Bella had pushed and he felt a little disgruntled with her, for making him do something he would rather have avoided. That was why he was avoiding Bella now. She had done it because she loved him, and he knew that, but he just needed a moment alone.<p>

He could feel her and Quil together. That almost violent intensity that Quil got sometimes. He loved that about him. He wanted to be with them and he was frightened that his sadness would bleed into their fun, and bring them down.

He finally phased back and sat at the edge of the sea cliffs. He looked down at the roiling surf below him. He tried to be positive about it. He had two people who loved him. Two. That was one more than most people had. **Two** more, than some others had. He had a pack; a furry family who literally had his back. He had a tribe that respected him; no matter what he transformed into. For heaven's sake, three of them had wanted to adopt him, if he had no other options.

He had positive things in his life now. He was loved. He had a home. He had a future. He had told Bella that she should go to college, and for the first time, he wondered if he should go, too. He would have to work really hard to get his grades back up. The pack, patrolling, and fucking Quil had made huge inroads into his time and his school grades.

He lay back flat on the ground; his feet still dangling over the cliff. He stared up at the stars in the sky and he just let Bella and Quil wash over him.

They felt him. They had finally made it to the bed.

Quil's regular urgent sex, slowed down a little. As if he absorbed some of Embry's sensitivity.

He was hovering over Bella. His hands held her at the shoulders; she was pressed flat against his chest. He had just penetrated her. He stopped; shifted his body up a little. Bella made a noise under him as his cock shifted inside her.

"Shhh, Bells. I'll look after you," Quil promised. "Tuck your feet up on the back of my legs."

She did it and she felt how it shifted her pelvis; opening her out slightly and pushing her vagina against him. "Ohh," she said.

Quil supported himself a little on his arms; he was just too big to lie on top of her for an extended period of time, but he could hold himself like this for ages with his werewolf strength. He made a tiny rocking motion. Bella gasped. She could feel his cock inside her, pressing against her g spot, and the way he had shifted up her body, meant that his pubic region, the base of his cock, rubbed her clitoris externally.

He held himself in such a way that he maintained that pressure. They both started to make, tiny rocking and rolling motions. Each one rubbed and pressed against her. She rocked up and he pushed back at her. It was so different for Quil; more intimate and somehow more peaceful, but no less passionate.

Quil was all around her. All she could smell, all she could see; his warmth, his hard, muscled body pressing against her everywhere. But she could feel Embry at the edge of their coupling. The peace that they felt radiated back to him.

"Can you feel him?" Quil asked.

"Yes," she agreed. "He's grieving."

"Yeah." Quil looked as if he was thinking; watching her face and still rocking above her. "We're helping," he said. He sounded so certain, that she nodded. "He'll be okay. He knows we love him," Quil added. He knew she was still worried about Embry.

"Love you, Bells," Quil told her.

She went to answer him but inhaled suddenly as her body tightened up. She let herself go. Quil kept rocking above her. She clutched at him with her hands; pressing and kneading his muscles, scraping her nails down his skin as she came. He whispered to her in Quileute. She loved when he did that. She didn't need to understand what he was saying; she knew it in her heart. She could feel the curling edge of yet another orgasm as it crept up on her. She clenched Quil's cock as hard as she could inside her. "Go with me," she begged him.

"Yeah," he agreed. He lifted himself up higher, to give himself more room to move. He made a few thrusting strokes into her now as her whole channel clenched around him.

"L… L… love," she stuttered.

He almost smiled at her and then he lost it himself. "Oh fuck," he groaned, as he emptied himself into her. He fell onto her for a minute, before he hauled his body away from her and lay on his back. He took her with him. She settled herself down on his chest. She loved lying on Quil. They lay there listening to each other breathe, until their eyes closed and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Embry came home later and picked up the debris; tossing clothes in the door of the laundry and locking up.<p>

He stopped in the doorway to look at them.

"Hey," Quil mumbled, without opening his eyes. "You okay?"

Embry shucked off his clothes and crawled onto the bed. Quil held his arm up; an obvious invitation. Embry snuggled down under his arm and let out a deep gust of breath in a sigh. "Am now," he answered as Quil's big hand hugged him in against his side.

"Cool."

There was silence for a minute.

"Want to surf before breakfast?" Quil asked.

"Yeah. Great idea."

"Wake me up, then."

Embry smiled. He lifted his hand and stroked down Bella's back. She shifted and turned her face towards him, her mouth slightly open as she breathed. He brushed her hair back from her face. He wondered what they could feed her to make her hair grow faster. He missed her long hair. With the pleasant and positive thought that he'd be around to see it grow long again, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>He woke Quil up before dawn and they crept from the house noiselessly, so as not to wake up Bella.<p>

They caught a few waves before they were sitting on their boards, beyond the break and talking, the way they always used to.

"Do you think Billy Black is my father?" Embry asked.

"Why?"

"Well look at it so far. He gave me his house, and he said he would adopt me at the hearing."

"So did Sue Clearwater, doesn't make her your dad, either," Quil pointed out.

"Quil," Embry whined.

"Whatever… You know Billy Black, Embry. Would he have seriously left you hanging all these years? With his wife dead? I just don't think he'd behave like that, dude."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Embry sighed. One day that mystery might be solved, but he couldn't see how it would happen.


	72. Chapter 72

**72. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella applied for University of Washington as she and the boys wanted. She got in, but she deferred her start date for six months. She told the boys that after everything that they had been through, that they just needed some time together. Neither of them argued with her. They really weren't looking forward to her leaving them, either. She got a job at the Forks Outfitters stacking shelves and doing some counter work when necessary. She saw the ad when she was in there one night, buying marked down meat. It came with a staff discount, too, as an added bonus.<p>

She and the other wolf girls got on really well now; they had bonded over firearms with Charlie. It was Kim who approached her one day with some torn photographs. Jared had gone through the trash and pulled out some of Embry's belongings after his mother had destroyed them. Jake and Leah had delivered the decent stuff to Embry when he was staying with her in Forks, but Jared hadn't known what to do with the more badly damaged stuff, and he didn't want to throw it away.

Bella was inspired. She knew that Embry had grieved for his mother and let that part of his life go, but she didn't see why that needed to include erasing his own history. She looked at the photos of that bright eyed, gangly little boy and she wanted to give that back to him. Bella and Kim did some research and found that there were places that could restore the images. They could scan them in and 'repair' the damage digitally and then print out a new photo. They could 'stitch' together the torn halves and wipe out the scratches.

She made him an album. She approached lots of other families on the rez to see if they had any shots of Embry, Quil and Jake when they were younger. She and Joy spent an afternoon laughing and for Joy, shedding a few tears, over her boxes of snapshots. She even found a shot of Quil on his little push car. The one that Joy had told her he had ridden down a set of stairs.

She found other shots of Quil with his father; they looked so alike. There was no doubting who Quil's father was. She even visited Charlie and found some shots of her when she was little. A couple of her and Jake building sandcastles on the beach during one of her summer trips to forks. It quickly became everyone's album, not just Embry's and that was a good thing, too.

She tried to get Quil to help her, but his idea of helping, was drawing large arrows at Embry's ass in his older shots, with appreciative comments scribbled underneath. 'Bam, check that ass!' Helpful it was not; but it was Quil. She left them.

* * *

><p>Bella came home from work one evening to find two greased up, naked wolf boys on the kitchen floor.<p>

"What on earth?" she looked at them. "Goodness, look what you two are not wearing."

Embry started laughing.

Quil just looked disgruntled.

"Explain," she suggested. "… and use small words. I'm kind of tired, after stacking shelves." She threw her bag and keys down on the bench.

"I wanted to do 'Last tango in Paris'," Quil explained.

"Last what?" she asked.

"It's a movie," Quil expanded.

"I haven't seen it."

The boys exchanged a look.

"So what's with the grease?" she asked as she leaned over Embry. She saw the container on the floor. "Oh, my God. Is that butter?"

"Yeah, he buttered my back door," Embry started to giggle.

"Stop laughing, Em," Quil growled out.

"I don't get it," Bella said.

"I'm too hot," Embry snorted.

"Too hot?" Bella repeated. She blinked. She had just worked it out. "You tried to use butter as lube?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," said Quil. "Like in the movie, a buttered back door. And it melted too fast. And now he's all slippery and uncooperative and he's got butter all over him."

Embry lost it and started guffawing.

"See!" said Quil, still narky.

"I can't believe you still want to fuck him," said Bella.

"Oh, come on…" groaned Quil. "Check out those buttered buns."

She checked. "Yes, okay I see your point. So what am I supposed to do? Take photos?" The thought made her smile.

"Help me," pleaded Quil.

"Help, how?"

"He always holds still for you," pointed out Quil.

She looked at Embry. "Yes, he does, doesn't he?" She smiled at him.

Embry smiled back at her.

"I suspect Embry was just waiting for me to get home," she suggested artfully.

"Really?" Quil asked. "You're usually late on Thursdays."

"Not today. I told him this morning," she said.

"You sneaky fucker," Quil berated Embry.

"I love it when you manhandle me, Quil," Embry told him.

"Yeah, right! I'm gonna manhandle you into the floor. You want me to pile drive you?" Quil growled at him.

"Not now, Bella's here." Embry held his hand out to Bella. "Care to join us, Honey?"

She studied them. She adored them. She was a little tired, but a roll around the kitchen floor with them, sounded like the perfect end to her day. "I can't go in the middle every day," she pointed out, as she started to take off her shoes.

"We know," they chorused.

"But I can," said Embry.

"And he loves it," added Quil.

"And we'll all need a shower afterwards," she said.

Quil rolled his eyes at her. "Duh," he said.

"I'll wash your hair for you," Embry offered.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse," she said.

"Pffft," said Quil. "As if you can refuse us, anyway?"

Embry elbowed him. "Shut up, Quil. Before you ruin it."

"Yeah, Quil," Bella agreed. She was getting undressed now. The boys watched her avidly. Embry wrapped a hand around her ankle and slid it up the inside of her leg as she stood over them. Quil reached up to her. She held his hand and tried to step in between them, but her foot hit a slippery patch and she fell. They both caught her.

She ended up with her face very close to Embry's hip. He did smell like butter. She poked her tongue out and licked up his hipbone. He squirmed. "Wow, he tastes like popcorn," she said. "Just a little salty, too."

"We went cliff diving," said Quil. "Ohhh, let me see." He gave Embry a lick up his other side.

"That tickles," Embry protested.

Bella and Quil exchanged a look. They must have had the same thought; each started to lick Embry. The three rolled around on the linoleum, licking, nibbling and sucking on everything they could reach. Quil, always more likely to push things, gnawed on Embry's side and made him cry out. Bella licked across from his hip bones towards his now thick erection. She slid her mouth around him and made a few tentative strokes. Clearly, Quil's buttery hand had made a few grabs there too.

She saw Quil's arm fling out and grab at the container, scooping up another handful of the spread. Embry's hand tangled in her hair, holding her where she was. He moaned at something Quil did behind him. Embry's hand pulled at her and she let him slip out of her mouth wetly. He grabbed her under one arm and tugged at her and she got the idea; he wanted to kiss her. She climbed up his body as Quil thrust against him; sliding his well lubricated cock against Embry's ass crack. He pushed Embry's body forward each time and rocked him into Bella. Embry moaned.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and latched onto his mouth at the same time that Quil plunged into him. Embry hands pressed against her back. Her mouth swallowed whatever noise he tried to make, but she could feel his whole body tense. She pulled back to look at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open and he groaned again. "Shit, Quil. I can feel it melting."

"Yeah," Quil grunted. "I can see it… it's everywhere." He looked down and watched, as he made some more sliding strokes into Embry. Then he reached a big hand around and wrapped it around Embry's weeping cock. "Climb on, Bells."

Embry's hands reached for her too as she made some feeble protest about Quil being on the bottom.

"You can't hurt us, Honey. You know that."

She also couldn't stop them. Between the two of them, they just manoeuvred her where they wanted. She plunged down onto Embry's rigid cock. She closed her eyes too, and the next thrust Quil made up into Embry, shunted him forward into her. She clung to Embry's body with both hands and he hung onto her as well.

They lost it a few times; the floor was too slippery now. The air was full of the sound of slapping flesh and rhythmic moans, punctuated with squeaks from the lino floor. Quil reached out and grabbed the edge of the kitchen bench with one meaty paw. He had a foot braced against another cupboard, and anchored between those two points he had the strength to lift them both. His other arm went across Embry's chest and held him back against his body. He bowed Embry's spine back against him and stabbed up into him.

Bella was panting and moaning as she rode Embry. Quil grunted under them both.

"Oh, fuck!" Embry cried out.

"Yeah, Embry… you take me," Quil rumbled.

Embry's hands locked onto Bella thighs, holding her in place.

"Harder, Quil," Embry pleaded. "… Oh, yes…"

"Yes! Like that. Just like that, Em… C'mon Em… come for me," Quil urged him on.

"Oh, yesss… shit… oh…"

Quil started to make a deep, rumbling noise that rose to a throaty growl, with his efforts. He slammed into Embry now. Bella would have fallen, except that she couldn't move with Embry holding her.

"Fuck!" Embry shouted; his whole body straining. "Fuck me, Quil." His abdominal muscles fluttered spasmodically and he lost it. "Now, Quil, Now… I'm coming…"

Bella made helpless, wordless noises as Quil built to a roar before latching onto Embry's neck as he thrust into him with shattering force. They all climaxed together. For a few moments, the only sounds were laboured breathing as Quil rocked gently from underneath them both. Bella lay on Embry's chest now.

"Mmm," Bella breathed. She kissed Embry's neck. "Mine," she said.

"Hey," protested Quil, sleepily. "That's mine, you know."

"He's ours," she corrected. "And he's not a 'that'."

Embry just smiled between them as they argued about who he belonged to.

"Can you move, yet?" Quil asked him.

"In a minute," he begged. He shifted a little and Bella sighed; he was still buried inside her. "Who's going to clean up?" he asked.

"I will," Quil offered. "The butter was my idea. You two can have a shower. I'll have one after that-"

"And I can look after you, when you come to bed, later," Embry offered.

Quil pressed his face in against his neck and growled a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Embry agreed.

"All right! I don't mind cleaning up then."

Bella chuckled. "And Embry gets another round," she pointed out.

Quil frowned a little. "So? Doesn't worry me. As long as he's up for it."

Embry chuckled now. "See… I know what he likes."

"I know, too," said Bella, as she sat up. "Us."

Embry grinned at her. "Yeah," he agreed.

~~88~~

[AN: Goldengirl from the printingpaws website has had a rush of blood to the head - she has offered to make banners for every chapter of this story. Given I had just written that Bella made Embry an album; we decided to do them as if they were pages from a scrapbook. [www. /printingpawss. blogspot. com. au/]

She has already done 14 'pages'. They look amazing. I have loaded them all on my photobucket page. Curse fanfic for taking all the hotlinks off our main pages… I hope this link works, if not just go to the main page and it's under mrstrentreznor.

www. s1032. photobucket. com/albums/a401/mrstrentreznor/Best%20friends%20share%20everything/

Just so as you know, I spent hours searching the net for the right guys to 'play' the roles. Quil is Jed Hill and Embry is Okabe Leandro. It's a hard job, but someone has to do it :) ]


	73. Chapter 73

**73. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella's hair started to grow out and that made Embry happy. He was working really hard at High School in his last year. He had shifted subjects; got special permission to move to high level chemistry and biology. He had made up his mind that he wanted to go to University too. Quil just bowled through with the minimum amount of effort, much to his mother, Joy's despair. Embry wanted to study biology - specifically fish biology and salmon breeding. He wanted to contribute something to the tribe that had taken him in, accepted him and loved him. Salmon was still their biggest income earner and Embry wanted to help improve that, by understanding more about them. It was just coincidental that the University of Washington where Bella was enrolled had a school devoted to fisheries. If he got accepted there, he could look after her, too. Even if he started six months behind her; he'd be on campus.<p>

Quil laughed that it was _his_ dad who was the fisherman, but he knew Embry's plan. He admitted to him that he was worried about Bella being on her own, too and he'd be happier if Em was there to guard her. He was the only one he trusted.

Quil studied with his grandfather and absorbed all the legends and details of the tribal shaman. He worked really hard on preserving the Quileute language. Embry teased him that he just wanted to get into the hippie tea.

They did normal, domestic things. Bella and Embry were shopping for clothes one day.

"It's the weirdest thing," Bella said. "My whole wardrobe choices have changed."

"Huh?"

"Everything I pick now is brown or grey. Or it goes with brown or grey." She was holding an orange scarf in her hand with a puzzled look on her face.

Embry laughed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "My inner wolf just went insane when you said that," he said in his growly voice.

"What? Why?"

"Wolves, Honey."

She frowned; confused.

"They're our wolf colours," he expanded.

"Oh… they are too. How funny."

He kissed her neck. "I have another shopping suggestion," he said, as he pressed himself up behind her.

"Yeah? What?"

"High heels."

"Me?" she squeaked. "I can't wear high heels."

He tilted his head and gave her a look. "You're fine now, much less klutzy." He tried puppy dog eyes. "Please, Honey. Do it for us."

"Quil doesn't have an opinion on high heels," she argued.

"He will." Utterly certain.

She made a small sigh noise. "Fine."

He sat, patiently and watched her try on several pairs. When she got to a shiny black pair of stiletto pumps, he growled, "Those." He rose to his feet and stood in front of her. She took in a halting breath; she could feel his intensity. He grabbed a pair of black, sheer, thigh high stay up stockings as well. She opened her mouth to protest about the cost and then shut it again.

She chattered a little nervously in the car as he drove. She wasn't used to Embry being so silent. She had finally finished his photo album and she had planned to give it to him tonight, but then he had made his shoe request and gone all intense on her. But she supposed that worked too. She could dress up _and_ give him his album.

Quil was watching sports on TV. They had acquired one and an old couch, along with some other bits and pieces of furniture. The couch was long enough for a wolf boy to lie on, or for three to sit on together, luckily.

"Go put them on. I'll unpack."

"Put what on?" Quil asked hopefully. Embry grinned at him.

"What do I wear?" she called from the bedroom.

"Bra, panties, stockings, shoes," Embry answered.

Quil made a face. He looked intrigued and puzzled. "What are you up to, Em?"

"Made her buy stilettos."

His face changed to a duck face. "I don't get it. They just get in the way." The boys waited patiently for her.

"Like this?" she asked.

They both rose to their feet.

She stood in the hallway in her towering heels, black boy panties and a plain black bra. The lace tops of the stockings lay flat around her thighs. Lace underwear was not something Bella possessed. Embry was thinking that was a 'yet'. There was a pause.

The boys both sighed.

"Wow," Quil managed. He adjusted himself in his cut offs.

"Now take your panties off," Embry ordered. Quil gave him a look, but said nothing. It wasn't like Embry to be so forceful when Quil was around

"Leave the shoes on?" she checked.

"Yep."

She shimmied a little and slid her panties down her hips; they fell to her ankles and lay over the shoes. She put her hand onto the wall for stability. She stepped out of one leg and then she lifted her foot behind her and slipped the panties over her raised foot and shoe to grab them in her hand. She looked up to see the boys staring at her intently. She got a look on her face as if she had just realised the effect she was having on them.

"Oh, fuuuuck…" said Quil. "I think I get it now."

"See!" said Embry to Bella. She rolled her eyes.

Embry smacked Quil in the shoulder. "You go first."

Quil grabbed Embry's upper arm and dragged him with him. "You're coming, too. Lose the bra," he grunted at Bella. "Keep the rest." Embry grinned at Bella.

"You win, Embry," she said.

Quil pushed them both into the bedroom ahead of him. Bella took off her bra and stood, waiting to see what he would do. He reached out a big hand and slid his fingertips, ever so gently, across the skin at the top of her thighs, where the stockings didn't cover. He gave Embry a significant look. He nodded. Bella frowned. She reached out a hand to hang onto Quil.

He looked at her. "Taller is different," he commented.

Bella kind of liked being taller too. She could feel how the shoes shifted her stance; pushed her hips forward and made her stand differently. Maybe there was something to these high heels? Embry watched them.

Quil dropped to his knees in front of her. She felt Embry slide in behind; his hands already reaching to support her. He lifted her a little and Quil slid her thighs over his shoulders. His hands kept running up and down her legs, feeling the fine nylon with his fingers. Bella was already squirming a little. Embry's hand closed around her breasts and his face went to her neck. She closed her eyes.

Quil kissed her between her legs. She arched and pressed herself into his face; returning the kiss. One of her hands slid up and the other down to hold their heads. Quil licked at her; working his tongue around her labia and across the hardening button of her clitoris. He jolted once when she scratched him with a heel across his flesh; but he kept going. Embry kissed her; plunging his tongue into her mouth at the same time that that Quil plunged his tongue into her lower down.

She moaned into Embry's mouth and held his hair tighter. Her spine arched and she pushed her body onto Quil's face. She was held so tightly; and by such sure, strong hands. She let herself go; she fell and they caught her. They always caught her.

Quil only let her have one orgasm, he was usually more generous, but today he seemed intent to be inside her. As he rose to his feet, he positioned himself and socked into her. Embry hadn't moved; solid at her back and Quil pressed her spine up against his chest. She was sandwiched between them. Quil and Embry kissed over her head. They had a whispered discussion, too low for her to hear.

Then they stepped over to the bed. Quil's arm tightened around her hips; holding her firmly onto him. He lay her down on her back and shunted her forward until her head hung off the edge of the bed. Embry looked down at her. She knew what he wanted. She licked her lips and opened her mouth. The angle was perfect for going deep and she knew she would be unable to cry out. Sometimes it excited her to be silenced like that. Embry put his hand flat on her cheek; checking that she was okay. She smiled at him and reached her hands above her head to grab his thighs and pull him in towards her.

Quil's hands kept stroking up and down her legs as he made careful strokes into her. Her legs, tightened around him and her lips around Embry. She was surrounded. Heat, warmth and love.

* * *

><p>They lay in the tangled mess of the sheets. Bella had her back against the head board and her knees against Embry's hips. He sat up against her. She peered around his shoulder. Quil lay on his stomach across Embry's legs. He bore more than a few scratches on his back from her now discarded, heels. They were healing. At the minute, he was idly stroking the hairs on Embry's leg.<p>

Embry had his photo album laid flat on Quil's back as he turned the pages.

Bella was almost holding her breath. She was so eager to see Embry's reaction to the gift. She shuffled in closer to him. In his quiet way, he looked through the entire thing silently. Then he went back and he started at the beginning again. And he started to talk to them. In the end, Quil moved so that he could see the pages too.

They laughed, they cried, they told the stories that went with some of the photos. He laughed at Quil's comments and assured him that he loved his ass just as much. Bella talked about how much effort other people had put into it; people like Jared, Kim and Joy. They filled all the gaps. She could tell how moved he was by their gift.


	74. Chapter 74

**74. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Time has passed<strong>

Madeline Pennington breathed a massive sigh of relief as her roommate was collected by her disgruntled parents. She had a couple of days of respite before her new and hopefully much nicer, roommate arrived. She didn't think the bed would remain available for long; accommodation on campus was at a premium. There would be another intake of new students just before the next semester anyway. And there was a waiting list at the Hall, too.

McMahon hall at the University of Washington was an eleven storey apartment block with views over the lake. Each double room was in a labyrinth of other rooms, designated male and female bathrooms. Each floor had a few common balconies and a couple of study/rec rooms, where you could go if you needed to give your roommate some privacy. The whole building held just over a thousand students. Too many for her old roommate who had made a valiant attempt to sleep with them all. College and uni life was just too much freedom for some people. She had a great time, drank too much, partied too hard, threw up in the bathroom more than Maddy thought was possible and promptly failed all her first semester courses. She didn't get a second chance. After too many complaints and broken rules just within the hall itself, she was out of there. Phew. She had made it very hard for Maddy to study herself.

It took a little longer than a few days, but one afternoon there was a knock at the door and Maddy found the residency director with a bewildered looking girl. She was clutching an armful of paperwork; all the usual palaver they handed to you and you never, ever got around to reading.

"Madeline, this is Bella Swan," the director introduced her.

"Hi! Call me Maddy." She tried to shake hands, but Bella was holding too many paper folders. "Come in," she encouraged.

"Can you fill her in on the rules, Maddy? And show her around?"

"Certainly, Ms Flowers. I'd be glad to," Maddy assured her, before she left them alone.

Bella was staring at the blank, empty side of the room. "Mine? I presume."

Maddy nodded. "What are you studying?"

"History."

"Cool. Me too. What specialty?"

"Native American history with a view to doing NA law. You?"

"I want to be a teacher." She shrugged. "I know it's not fashionable, but History was always my favourite course."

"What happened to your last roommate?" Bella asked.

"Partied too hard and failed everything."

Bella deposited all her papers on the bare mattress. "I don't party," she said.

"There is a God," said Maddy, with a glance at the ceiling. They both laughed.

"But I do have a boyfriend," Bella added. "He's just grabbing some lunch and he'll be here later with my stuff."

"No problem," said Maddy. "The rules are that they can't stay without my permission, and they are not supposed to stay more than seven nights in total, but we can work something out."

"Great! A signal; like a sock on the doorhandle, or something."

They shook hands on it.

Maddy showed her around the Hall and she started to really like Bella. They even walked over to the History department in Smith hall. It was thankfully, not far from the residential hall. It formed one corner of the liberal arts quad. When they got back there was a large red pickup parked out the front of the Hall.

Maddy guessed that the enormous and clearly Native American guy leaning against the back of it, explained Bella's interest in NA things. She'd be interested too if she had one of those. She introduced him as Quil, after they nearly took each other's face off. He grinned at her. It didn't take Maddy long to work out that he was one of those big teddy bear kinds of guys; looked scarier than he was. She showed him how to drive into the underground car park and they all carried Bella's boxes to the elevator and up to their room.

Quil lifted an eyebrow at the tiny single bed. Maddy laughed. She doubted he'd fit in it on his own. Quil handed Bella a phone.

"Call Em, you know how he worries."

Maddy couldn't help overhearing the phone conversation. He sounded close; must be her brother. Bella passed the phone to Quil. "Tenth floor, 1074," he said. He walked over to the window and looked out. "No. it's do-able," he said. "There's balconies, and an easy overhang over the front entrance, too… yeah, that's what I thought."

Balconies? What the hell? Maddy looked at Bella. She smiled nervously.

Bella bit her lip. "Actually…" she said. "I have two boyfriends."

"Two?" Maddy asked; she couldn't help herself. "Um… okay." She glanced at Quil and wondered what the heck the other one looked like. Quil winked at her. "We can still work something out," Maddy told her.

Quil had to peel Bella off him to leave. He was driving the truck back to La Push where he lived. Maddy went to the bathroom to give them some privacy. When she got back, Bella was unpacking books and sniffing. "I'm really going to miss him," she said.

"Yeah… I'm not dating right now, but I get that."

"I've been so spoilt with two," Bella confessed. "They told me a long time ago that it was a bonus, because if one was too busy, the other would always be around to hold my hand. Now I haven't got either." She sniffed loudly.

"Are they…?" Maddy stopped. She wasn't sure what she had been going to ask. "Shit, I'm sorry. It's none of my business," she apologised.

"That's okay, Maddy. We are going to be living together." She looked at the piece of paper in her hand "…and why am I signing a 'bed accessory agreement'?"

"Looks like you have enough of those," quipped Maddy.

Bella laughed.

"So when do I get to meet the other one?" she asked.

"Embry? He said he'll be here tomorrow night."

Maddy nodded. Embry and Quil.

Embry did show up. He found them in the middle of the path on their walk home after a lecture. He approached Bella with an intensity that frightened Maddy. He had a hardened look about him. He scooped her up and just carried her off at a run. Maddy stood there as Bella waved over his shoulder at her. Another Native American.

"Guess I should go to the library for half an hour," she said out loud. She gave them an hour just to be on the safe side and **that** wasn't long enough. She stood with an ear to the door and they were still going. In the end, she gave up and went and knocked on the door of this guy she liked, but hadn't been brave enough to approach. She sat in his room, drank sodas and chatted. He was sweet. By the time she got back to her room, Embry was gone and Bella was sound asleep. Worn out, Maddy guessed. At her best, she thought half an hour would have been her maximum time.

Maddy thought Bella was a pretty cool roommate. She studied really hard, but she could be fun, too. Maddy's extra six months at Uni had made a huge difference; she already had a group of friends and study buddies and she levered Bella into that group. She fitted seamlessly. She was smart and funny. A few of the guys took closer notice of her. Bella always turned them down politely. If they didn't get the message and they showed up at their dorm room door, Maddy was a little blunter. She told them Bella had a guy at home and she would not be interested. They had no chance, the guy visited frequently, she'd seen him and they should just back off. She didn't bother sharing that Bella had _two_ guys; that was her business.

But word got around in any case. Bella just shrugged and said she couldn't change what people thought.

The way the floor plan was set up in the Hall, three or four double rooms shared one bathroom. Each was designated as male or female and the rooms surrounding them were too. That was fine, but if you had a guest of the opposite sex, they had to walk down the corridor a little and enter the doors that divided that designated set of rooms from the ones opposite, to use the correct bathroom. In between each pair of rooms was a common room; a shared space for them all. Someone might have put up a TV or a few bean bags and some posters. The balconies extended off the common room.

It wasn't a walk of shame, but you were highly likely to get spotted by somebody; hopefully not the tutor who resided on each level. Fifty two residents on each wing, plus assorted friends and lovers, was a lot of people to notice someone new.

Add to that, the sheer physical impression that Quil and Embry made and you had a whole lot of floor gossip in an alarmingly short time.

It didn't help that, one day, Quil did the walk with a tiny white towel on and the water still running down his body. The towel left almost nothing to the imagination with the way that it moulded to his groin and his ass. Maddy witnessed that one herself as she was just walking up from the elevators. He stopped to greet her. She managed a strangled squeak noise that evidently passed for 'Hello Quil'. She sat on a communal chair in the common room and waited for him to have time to put some other clothes on. She may as well have not wasted her time. All he had put on was a pair of cut-off jeans that were more holes than material. "She's asleep," he told her, before she saw him duck down the stairs; bare footed as always. Ten flights? No wonder he looked the way he did.

She liked Quil but Embry scared her. He had an aura of someone who had been through some bad shit; a dangerous feel. The first time she saw his back without a shirt on she actually gasped. He was covered in scars. He just shrugged. Bella looked wounded, so Maddy didn't ask. She got the impression that Bella thought it was her fault somehow.

She learnt that Embry was actually pretty nice, too; he was just really quiet and reserved. It took him a long time to relax with her. She started to think that Bella Swan was extraordinarily lucky.

But Maddy was also no fool. There was definitely something crazy about these three. She didn't know how, but one of them just seemed to show up when Bella needed them. She knew they lived all the way over in La Push and she couldn't work out how they did it. Often there just wasn't enough time for them to have driven over. She had seen it happen and she also knew that Bella hadn't called or texted them. The first time she found Bella crying over an essay mark, she made her a coffee and patted her on the back and assured her that she had got bad grades before this and that it was not the end of the world. Within half an hour there was pounding at the door.

Maddy opened it to find Quil breathing heavily and bare chested. (That was enough of a sight in itself.)

"Whassup, Bells?" he asked, before Bella had said anything.

"Quil!" she wailed. "I got a B for an essay."

"What the fuck?" he said. He rolled his eyes at Maddy who grinned back at him. "Now Bells, anything more than a C is a waste of effort you know." He picked her up and hugged her. Maddy went out.

She swore they climbed the walls at night. She woke some mornings to find one of them wrapped around Bella, when she hadn't heard them come in and no one had come through the door. She tested it one night, by closing a piece of paper in the door frame. It was still there in the morning and Bella was asleep on top of Quil. She couldn't blame her, the beds were so small. Maddy remembered him looking out the window speculatively, on his first visit to the room.

Plus, there was that day when she could have sworn that Bella had an orgasm in a lecture. She was way too young for hot flushes. Her squirming in the seat had made Maddy frown at her. She was usually so attentive in lectures. And then she had let out a moan that made the guys in front of them snort. Bella had blushed beet red and bitten her lip.

Weird, weird shit.

And then there were Bella's _other_ friends. Another guy just showed up at their front door. That was odd, because guests were not supposed to be let past the front desk, without the resident going to collect them and signing them in to the Hall. He was as big as Quil, but looked like the negative print of him; all pale, where Quil was dark. Bella had squealed and thrown herself past Maddy to hug him. And then a second guy had shown up, just as pale with a lop-sided smile and a mop of curly blond hair. Maddy swore he had slid out of a shadow in the hallway or something. The boys had really dark eyes and these guys had odd light yellow-coloured eyes. She had never seen eyes that colour before. They took the girls out to lunch and didn't eat a thing. Maddy noticed **that** because she usually marvelled at how much Quil and Embry ate. These guys really _were_ their opposites.

Emmett, the big guy, ribbed Bella for not living in McCarty Hall for some reason. Bella just laughed and said she wasn't studying Engineering. Jasper chatted to Maddy and she found herself crazily relaxed about it. He managed to ferret a lot of information out of her, about Bella, seemingly without trying.

"Jaz," Bella warned him. "She can see me now."

"Sometimes," he said with an enigmatic smile.

Bella put her hands up and refused to hear any more. Maddy chalked it up to more weird shit.

Bella explained later that she used to be best friends with Jaz's wife, but she realised that she actually wasn't a good friend to her. "I have real friends now, like you, Maddy."

Maddy was really touched by that. She kidded that the next break, she had to go visit La Push for herself.

"You could stay at our house," Bella squealed, enthusiastically.

"You have a house?"

"Yeah, we all lived together for six months before I came to Uni. The boys have to finish high school..." She stopped suddenly and looked at Maddy. "You can't tell anyone that, Maddy… please."

"No problem," Maddy assured her.

What the…? They looked twenty five. How could they still be in high school? Weird shit.

"Do they have any friends who look like them?" Maddy joked.

Bella looked speculative. "Actually they do. There's a whole p… bunch of them, and one or two are single, as far as I know." She thought Paul and Seth were still un-imprinted.


	75. Chapter 75

**75. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: I have spent too long trying to find the rules for joining Forks police and in the end, it's just a story - AU baby! - that'll cover all my sins… right? - well maybe not **_**all**_** of them…]**

* * *

><p>Quil finished High School and unexpectedly to everyone, got offered a job by Charlie Swan. He couldn't be a full deputy until he turned twenty, but he could start as an assistant. He would also need to attend the Washington State Police academy. Charlie had checked with Billy first, in case it blew the pack secret.<p>

When Billy asked Charlie why Quil; he said Quil already knew he would get shot if he did the wrong thing. It had taken the other deputies a little while to learn that. Billy laughed for days over that. Charlie didn't tell him that he had thought, right from the moment he knew of the wolves, that the wolf pack had skills and abilities that he thought would help him do **his** job. He and Quil got on very well, given Charlie had actually shot him. He remembered Quil quipping that Embry was the sensible one, but he thought that Quil was maturing very well. He could see a lot of potential in him. And besides, Embry had other plans. He knew Quil had no major ambitions like that.

Charlie now sported a smaller, simpler clean-line version of the pack tat. He was inordinately proud of it. Sue told him it was sexy, too.

Quil thought the uniform made him look sexy. He threatened Embry with handcuffs. Embry just smiled. Bella wondered how people would react if Quil pulled them over. She thought that they would probably piss themselves.

Bella loved university life. It was full of like-minded smart people who discussed everything and got incensed about changing the world. It restored her faith in humanity. Embry eventually got accepted into biology. Quil was ecstatic for him and half sad; he would miss him, but with the boys extra contact ability, he could be 'with' them when they were having sex. And he could always run up and visit. Embry swore he'd meet him half way if it was an emergency.

Quil explained that he and Emmett still talked and surfed together occasionally. He knew Emmett and Jaz had visited Bella. He told him all about Embry's admission into UW. A few days later, he got a phone call from Emmett. He put it on speaker. Emmett told them that he and Jasper had pre-rented and furnished an apartment for Bella and Embry; just off campus, as a gift. They swore the money was nothing and it was worth it, to keep taunting Edward. Rose had suggested it as an apology, and Jasper was delighted to contribute. Emmett said that he had asked Edward to contribute and that he had just got that pained look and pinched the bridge of his nose, again.

Alice frowned at them all for being mean to Ed. They managed to stop Esme trying to decorate it. They convinced her, the boys would not appreciate her smell on everything. She sulked for a while before giving them a prepaid purchase card for the local department store to cover anything else they needed.

Emmett kept making jokes about how hard it was to find an apartment with a bedroom that would hold a bed big enough for the three. They almost needed to put it in the living room, he joked. Quil got that look on his face as if he was thinking about it.

They thought for a nanosecond about refusing it. They just didn't have the money and they got that Emmett wanted them to have it, so they graciously accepted.

Bella also thought for an instant about offering a room to Maddy, but with more privacy, they could really let loose, again. It was hard to be as noisy as they wanted in a dorm room. And the three could be together again, as well. They had all missed that.

But she would really miss Maddy. They had become best friends.

Quil said that he thought it was good for Bella and Embry to live together, while Embry was at uni.

"You trying to push us together again, Quil?" Embry asked.

He shrugged. "It's okay for me. I have an imprint both ways. I still kinda worry about you two."

"You do?" Bella asked. "But we are good, aren't we Embry? In fact, we often have sex without you."

He nodded and gave Quil a worried look. "No one is missing out, Quil." He gave Bella another glance. "Sometimes I think you miss out, because Bella and I talk more than you do."

"That's okay," Quil said. "You deserve some good times, Embry and I'm not much for talk. I'm happy to leave that to you."

"As long as you let us both know, if there is something you are worried about," Embry suggested.

Quil nodded. "Marking," he said flatly. "That's all."

Bella looked between them. "Have you thought about how and where to do it?"

"Yes. We've thought of somewhere it won't show, and I want to do it the next mating weekend," Quil said. "If that's okay with you," he added after a pause. "It'll hurt less then and it should heal better too."

Embry watched Bella's reaction.

"It's important to the wolves, isn't it?" she checked.

Both boys just nodded.

"You've already done Embry," she said. Quil had bitten him last year on the mating weekend. "Is that why you feel so sure of him?"

"I guess maybe it could be," Quil said. "He's mine and he knows it."

Embry just smiled. Quil showed him often enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Next mating weekend<strong>

The next mating weekend, they fucked in every way possible and a few that Bella would have thought were impossible. The infinite variety that two super strong partners could bring.

They ended up back in the forest. Bella knew without asking that it was exactly the same spot that Quil had chased her to last year. The intensity was no less this time. The two of them closed in on her; naked, with straining erections.

"We're gonna mark you now, Bells," Quil told her.

She nodded. They had talked about it and decided that this weekend was the best time to do it. She felt excited. It was a mark of their permanency; their love for each other. They had been through so much in the last twelve months.

She had bitten Embry last year, but that scar had faded as all her bites did on them, but Embry still bore Quil's mark on his neck.

Now it was her turn.

She could hear herself panting. She was backed up against the same tree. She knew they didn't want to mark her neck. They had assured her that they had worked something out. When she asked where it would be on her, Embry just grinned and asked her didn't she want it to be a surprise? She was just glad that they were happy about the marking, and found somewhere where it didn't show. She was not looking forward to walking around with obvious bite-marks on her neck. That might be okay on the rez but she already attracted enough attention in the outside world.

She watched as they stepped carefully closer. She tried to dart between them in a final game and Quil grabbed her around the waist; holding her against him. Unexpectedly, he flipped her upside down. His big hands clamped around her hips. He held her effortlessly, with her butt against his chest. Her knees were over his shoulders and her feet hanging down. She felt as if she could hang there by herself. She had the odd viewpoint of seeing Embry step in closer to them upside down. The blood was rushing to her head. But then Quil lifted her whole body up and nuzzled his face between her legs.

"Oh," she said. His head shifted from side to side and pushed her thighs wider apart. Embry reached up a hand and held her thigh open. Quil nibbled and licked at her. Her face was very close to Embry's groin. He looked down at her and put one hand behind her back. She grabbed him with both hands. She wrapped her lips around his leaking cock and drew him into her mouth.

Embry leaned over and seemed to be observing Quil as he ate her out. His hand slid up the inside of her thigh to her centre. She lost track of what was Quil's tongue and what was Embry's fingers. She was so excited and so sensitive that she thought she might lose it very quickly. But they knew all the physical signs she gave them. Something was thrusting into her and stroking her clitoris at the same time. Fingers; fingers and thumb. She orgasmed and felt a sharp pain on the inside of her thigh. She moaned around Embry's cock.

She had thought that she had strained something; a muscle in her leg. But now she felt a hot, rasping tongue lick at the sore patch. Quil had bitten her. Right over the femoral artery in her leg. Embry's hand under her shoulders lifted her and he pushed deeper down her throat. She blew out hard and then sucked him down.

Quil shifted a little, holding Bella with one hand. He grabbed Embry's head and hauled him in for a brutal, bruising kiss. Embry could taste Bella's come and her blood in Quil's mouth and she was all he could smell, with his face over her groin. He lost it and filled her throat with his own essence.

She let him slip from her mouth and swallowed. She knew she was only half done. The thought equally scared and excited her. Embry supported her back and lifted her up. He kissed her face. Quil's hands helped her legs slide off his shoulders. She was cradled between them.

"You okay?" Quil asked. He looked worried. He kissed the other side of her face.

She nodded. "Barely felt it," she assured him. She looked at Embry. "Your turn, now." She made it a statement, not a question.

He looked really serious. "Do you have a preference?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "But I don't think I can go upside down again."

"Quil?" he asked.

Quil pulled Bella in against him. He leaned down and growled into her ear. "For old time's sake," he said. "I know exactly what I want."

Bella shivered. She thought she might know, too.

He said it anyway. He had learnt that talking often turned her on. "I want to be balls deep in your ass, Bells."

She made a helpless moan. "D-do we n-need lube?" she stuttered out.

"Not today, baby." He licked up her ear. "I'll lick it better for you, later," he offered.

"Oh, god," she said.

He folded over the log… again. Same as last year. It all came back to her in a rush. She actually whimpered. His hand locked on the back of her neck; holding her where he wanted her.

"Quil," she moaned. He pushed one of his large muscled thighs between her legs and forced them open. His hand followed and his fingers sank into from behind. She was dripping.

"Oh… yes," she moaned. Her lower back arched up towards him.

He slid his fingers inside her vagina. He worked those two fingers into her to knuckle depth. She moaned again and felt a flood of wetness. He started to spread that moisture around. His thumb brushing over her clitoris occasionally and making her writhe. Those fingers slid back and stretched and scissored in her ass; preparing her.

He folded his chest down onto her back and pressed her against the log. The bark scratched and rubbed at her breasts. He just growled into her neck; his hot breath gusting over her pulse. "Mine," he growled. "Marked, mine," he added. She realised that Quil had let Embry go first for everything, except **this**. For marking, his wolf had clearly insisted.

He lifted off her back and she felt the head of his cock push at the rosebud of her ass. He kept pressing forward. Forcing his way into her. She cried out as her body stretched to accommodate his size. He just hung there 's hands rubbed her back; long pressured strokes that soothed and relaxed her.

Quil arched back, pushing deeper into her. He reached a hand down and he lifted her unmarked leg; holding her inside the thigh. He pulled her onto him as he shunted forward. She cried out again. Her ass ached. Quil grabbed her under one arm, lifted her, shifted and turned to face Embry.

He was still holding her thigh; she was held open like a flower. Embry dropped to his knees. He sank his face into her. He licked, nibbled and sucked at her. One hand reached back and clearly from the appreciative noises Quil made, played with his balls. Quil rocked into her, pushing her onto Embry's face. She tangled her fingers in his hair and twisted. He sank his long fingers into her. She could feel as he stroked her and Quil inside her.

"Damn, Embry," Quil muttered.

She looked down at Embry's dark eyes looking up at her. "It's okay. I want you to." She passed her hand over his forehead; brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He blinked slowly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Quil. She had given him permission. She felt him place a gentle kiss on the target. His fingers, deep within her, curled, and unerringly flicked over that spot inside her that always brought her undone. She gasped, she sucked in air, her whole body clenched as she came and she felt a sharp pain at her groin, followed by a heated tongue licking her apologetically.

She was in a daze now. She felt Embry stand and press up against the front of her body. Her legs still held wide open. He and Quil mashed her between them. The boys kissed; another exchange of her fluids. Embry reached back and grabbed her ass cheeks. He slid her back and forth on Quil's hard rod as he rubbed his own erect cock along her channel. He controlled the pace and Quil let him. He didn't enter her and she wondered about that. He worked her between them like an instrument.

He bent down a little and kissed her. Quil nibbled at the back of her neck. She could feel his breath pulsing across her skin with the effort. She wrapped her arms around Embry and held him.

Quil grunted as he came; his cock twitched inside her. Embry pulled away and with a couple of rough hand strokes he came all over her. She watched the pearlescent ribbons stream from the head of his cock. Quil reached a hand around and rubbed it into her skin on one thigh while Embry did the other one. Now she understood; wolf jiz healed. They wanted her to heal quickly. Quil couldn't resist another stroke of her clitoris. She twitched as if he had shocked her. She wasn't sure if she had another orgasm, or if it was still the same one. They had kept her at a pleasure plateau for this whole encounter.

Quil carried her back to the house. Bella fell sleep and didn't notice that they hadn't bothered to redress. She would have freaked if someone had seen them. Quil laid her carefully on the bed. They let her sleep. And hopefully heal while they ate.

They woke her up later with some light snacks and a hot drink. They fussed over her. She thought it was kind of adorable. The bites healed super quickly because they kept licking them… and the wolf jiz helped too. A couple of days of discomfort were worth it for the new calm, she can feel from them. It made a difference to their wolves.

Embry begged for and got Quil's ass. Quil's wolf, the mini alpha, was completely sated after the weekend and the marking and he let them put him in the middle for a change. He still wasn't totally cool with lying down to Embry, but in the end, they suggested Bella lie across a large padded footstool on her stomach. Quil knelt behind her and slid into her from behind. His hands held her at the shoulders. Embry knelt behind Quil and prepared him with his fingers until Quil was begging him to just fuck him. Bella was barely able to move by then.

Embry slid into Quil and he gasped. By the time Embry had built up to hammering into him, he was no longer kneeling and Quil no longer cared. He roared as Embry pounded him and he thrust into Bella in turn.

Embry finished inside Quil, slid out and while Quil was still lying across Bella, he crouched down and bit him on the base of his ass cheek. Quil growled at him, but didn't hit him. "Sneaky fucker," he berated him.

Quil made Embry lick it better. He probably would have done it anyway. "Jeez, Em. I give you my ass and you take a bite?"

"You're still the mini alpha, Quil. You only have one mark. Bella has two." Embry grinned mischievously. "And you loved being in the middle. I know you did."

Quil's lip lifted. His eyes narrowed.

Bella looked between them. She understood why Embry needed to see his mark on Quil, too. "Are we good?" she asked, carefully.

"Yeah and it _was_ good to be in the middle," Quil admitted. "I'd do that again."

Embry rose to his feet and embraced him. He gave him a bruising kiss. "Your ass is mine," Embry told him.

"I suppose that it is," Quil confessed. Embry grinned.


	76. Chapter 76

**76. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Embry lay face down on the bed in their apartment. His arms were crossed under his head. He was three quarters asleep. It was early in the morning. Bella sat on the back of his thighs. She ran her hands over the scars on his back. She leaned forward and kissed each one. Little butterfly kisses across his damaged flesh.<p>

"What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"Apologising."

He made a pfft noise. "Sam does that."

"I know. He always kisses the scars on Emily's face first. I used to think it was weird, but now I understand why he does it."

"It's not your fault," he said.

"I know, but I can still apologise anyway," she argued.

"Silly girl." He flipped over suddenly and grabbed her; hugging her to his chest. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled in to him. "You can't apologise; you didn't do anything wrong. You need to get over that."

"Do you think the Cullens are our landlords?" she asked suddenly.

"Are you changing the subject?" He rolled them over so that she was under him now. She felt him settle himself between her legs.

"Yes, I am," she confessed.

"Huh." He thought about it. "Yes they are. Alice can 'see' that the price of real estate in this area will only increase. Close to the uni and all. So they would have bought it as a good financial decision, rather than pay rent to someone else. We have never seen a rental contract, either and things get repaired almost magically. I never smell vamp, so she must watch the place. Does she play the stock market as well? Hit the roulette tables?"

Bella giggled. "I don't know, I guess that is how they make their money; the stock market. And they could wait out any economic downturn. Gambling? Imagine. She'd get so excited in a casino. The randomness of people's decisions."

Embry lifted his head. "Quil is on his way."

"Oh, nice," said Bella. "We haven't seen him in a few days."

"He feels… wound up," Embry suggested.

"Uh oh."

"Yeah… I suspect whoever is on the top is going to get it," he sang.

"Well that's you, right now, Embry," she pointed out.

"We could change that…"

"Oh, come on… you love it when he drives the train."

"Yeah, I do. Where's the lube?" He lifted off her to start rifling in the side table drawer.

Bella leapt out of bed and started to put on panties.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked her.

"If Quil's coming up, I have to call Maddy and cancel our brunch this morning."

"And you have to get dressed to talk on the phone?"

"Oh, shush, you. I can't talk on the phone naked."

Embry grinned at her. "You do… all the time."

"That's different," she argued. "That's for Quil."

Embry just shook his head and smiled.

Bella, wearing a large t-shirt and panties, was on the phone when Quil unlocked the front door. He kissed her quickly.

"Embry's waiting for you," she whispered at him. "I'll be five minutes."

"Cool," he said.

"Is that Quil?" asked Maddy.

"Yeah. He just arrived."

"Will you be able to walk this afternoon? If we reschedule? Make it afternoon tea?"

"Listen to you," Bella teased. "Jealous much?"

Maddy laughed. "Maybe. I have appalling taste in men. But we will discuss my sorry love life this afternoon. Three o'clock at the usual haunt? I need a giant piece of chocolate gateaux."

"That bad, huh?"

Maddy sighed. "Yes." There was a pause. "Go! Make love to your men."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She hung up.

"Bells? C'mere," Quil called out.

Bella appeared in the doorway. Quil was naked and Embry prone on the bed. "Hold him down," Quil instructed.

"What?" she squeaked. She couldn't imagine how she was supposed to hold a super strong wolf boy down. "How?"

"Jeez, Bells I dunno. Sit on his face or something. Use your imagination. Just keep him still."

Embry grinned at her. The grin stopped when Quil hauled him further down the bed, towards him. Quil stood over him; his wolf loved Embry being lower than him. Bella had even noticed that when Quil gave Embry a blow job, Embry was always lying down, so that Quil could be above him. It was one of the reasons Embry loved seeing her on her knees in front of him as he stood, looking down at her. Dominance.

She undressed. Embry held out a hand to her and helped her climb onto the bed. When she went to face the wall, he stopped her. He moved his hand in a circle. She looked blank. "You want to watch, don't you?"

She knelt at his head, facing Quil. Quil leered at her. He had his big hand wrapped around Embry's cock. He squeezed hard. Embry made a noise. Quil's other hand slid into Embry's ass. He had lubed him up already, now he was just stretching him and relaxing the tight muscle.

Quil bent his face down and licked Embry's cock. He still had his hand around it. The rounded head shone, now. Another long lick around the head. He flicked the point of his tongue under the glans. His other hand worked between Embry's legs as he lowered his mouth over him. Whatever he did, Embry jolted up on the bed and lifted his head.

Quil lifted his head and frowned at Bella.

"Oh… sorry," she had forgotten her job; too busy watching. She clambered onto Embry's face. She felt his hands grab her at the thighs and hold her in place. She put a hand down on his chest to support herself. His tongue licked at her. She arched her back and pressed down onto him a little.

Quil went back to licking Embry and sucking at him. When Bella's moans got louder, he lifted his head. He watched them, stroking his own erection idly with one hand. It shone where he had applied the lube to himself. Bella looked at him. He stared at her. She could see the animal in his eyes. She shivered above Embry's face. She had a feeling that she was next, after Quil had cleaned up. He wouldn't be satisfied with just one round.

Quil put one hand down and steadied himself, pushing at Embry's now prepped opening. He worked his way in, in little shunts, timing it with the muscle contractions. He made some thrusting motions into Embry; keeping the pace slow. Bella realised he was waiting for her, or at least he was waiting for Embry to get her off.

Quil locked eyes with Bella. Each shunt forward he stared at her. She felt her breasts ache and her breathing quicken. It wasn't hard for her to imagine that he was thinking of her. She put her hand up and cupped her own breast; rubbing over the peaked nipple with her thumb. Quil growled.

Embry's tongue sank into her and fucked her; her eyes closed involuntarily. She moaned. Her hand on Embry's chest convulsed and her nails dug into his flesh. Quil watched her. Her thighs quivered slightly. Her breath came in pants. She shuddered.

When she had finished, Quil slid his arms under Embry's legs, lifting his hips off the bed. He pulled him out from under Bella and shunted him hard onto his erect penis. Embry moaned. Quil slammed into him now. Embry's body slid up and down Quil's thighs; Quil's hand cupped his buttocks and hauled him onto him. Bella just tried to stay out of the way now. She wasn't game to try to jack Embry off. Quil could be almost violent with him sometimes. She held Embry's arms above his head; stroking and pressing her hands down the underside as Quil dragged Embry's body back and forth. She watched, fascinated as he hammered into Embry.

"Please… Quil," Embry begged. His back arched. His cock strained.

"Please what, Em?"

"Touch me, Quil… please… please… I can't stand it."

Quil made a few more jolting thrusts before he made a groan of his own. He pulled his cock from Embry as threads of white come still hung from the head. He dropped Embry's legs back down on to the bed and shifted so that their groins touched. He wrapped his big hand around both cocks and squeezed, sliding up towards the heads. More spurts of ejaculate dribbled from his cockhead. He used it as extra lubricant. Rolling and sliding the two together; one relaxing and one still throbbing and engorged. Embry babbled under him.

"Yesss… like that…. Yesss."

Quil almost milked him. Bella could touch them now. She slid her hand along Embry's stomach; rubbing and stroking his flesh. Embry's hands reached for Quil's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Quil jacked him; twisting and caressing the two members together. Embry cried out. "Oh… fuck!" he exploded up his own body and over Bella's hand.

They lay there panting a little. After a few minutes, Quil lifted off Embry. He looked at his prone body with contemplation. He hoisted Embry's hips up. Folding him in half and shoving his now flaccid cock towards his face.

"Jesus, Quil," Embry swore.

"I reckon you could suck your own cock, Embry. You're flexible." Quil leered at him. "If I gave you a hand," he suggested, lifting Embry's hips again.

"I prefer it when you or Bella do it for me," Embry said.

Bella giggled. Quil's eyes darted to her. "You're next," he growled at her. She threw herself down next to Embry. She and Embry snuggled while Quil washed up quickly.

He came back and she was standing ready to meet him. Embry ducked past her to the shower. Quil stared at her and threw the towel he was using to dry his groin into the corner of the room. "Bells," he said, low and growly, the way she liked it.

He bent down, grabbed her under the thighs and hoisted her up to his face. "Hello," he said.

"Quil." She breathed him in.

"How's Maddy?" He would have heard her voice on the phone.

"Sad."

He nodded.

"I promised to meet her at three," she added.

He nodded. "Plenty of time, then." It was eight am. He grinned at her.

"How do you want me?" she asked.

"Every way possible," he answered.

She chuckled. "Maddy asked if I'd be able to walk by three o'clock."

Quil laughed. "She's cool." He kissed Bella. "If you can't walk, I'll carry you to the café. I assume sadness calls for cake." He knew Maddy well, by now.

"You've got all day?"

"Yep." He kissed her and carried her over to the bed to lie her down. His blunt fingers slid into her to knuckle depth. She was still wet from Embry's earlier tongue lashing. She squirmed and pressed herself onto them as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She loved letting him manhandle her. He just put her where he wanted her, or ordered her about.

Quil removed his fingers and folded her knees up, but kept her legs together. Then he laid them over to the side. Now her ass was exposed; lying on her hip. Her body was twisted so that her shoulders were on the bed. She wanted to watch him. She could barely move. His hand on the top of her knee kept her legs where he wanted them. He loomed over her.

She started to pant with excitement. He was hard again and ready for her. He positioned the head of his cock at her opening. He pushed in a little. She was tight from this angle. He worked his way into her. She watched him avidly. He would lean forward, pushing her into the mattress and fasten his lips around one of her nipples. His hand pressed into the flesh of her topmost thigh.

He asked her a series of questions in a low voice, as he rocked into her. Did she like that? Was that how she wanted it? Did she want all of him? Could she feel his balls slapping into her ass?

Her only answer was yes; over and over.

And then Embry was at her mouth and she was lost in them.

[AN: this is me winding up a story - can you see me winding the story up? No. Neither can I. *Smacks self in head.*]


	77. Chapter 77

**77. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>[AN: I was not sure what Maddy looked like, but she has appeared in my head as a feisty, observant blond; blame 'Veronica Mars'… I loved that show, I thought of college and dorms and that TV show fell into my head… so she looks like Kristen Bell. What did Logan say? "annoy, tiny blond one, annoy like the wind"]<p>

* * *

><p>Embry and Bella continued to live together in the apartment close to campus. They behaved like a normal couple in love. They lay on the quad lawn in breaks, kissing and talking. Embry walked her to her classes if he could. The Fisheries school was on the other side of campus from the History school. She always knew if he was outside waiting for her. He'd lean against the wall and cause a scene, just by standing there. He closed his eyes and just let it all flow over him. He would smile, without opening his eyes, when she stood in front of him.<p>

They had sex every day; twice a day. She made sure her contraceptive shot was up to date. They phoned Quil all the time. He worked odd hours with shifts with the Forks Police and he ran up to Seattle when he could. Embry phased often too and they met up sometimes in the forest. Sometimes, if he had time to run to La Push and stay with Quil overnight, he'd do it. Quil preferred to be with them both, though and he spent every minute he could with them. The rest of the pack had voted to allow him and Embry to skip patrols. They would make it up later, Sam assured them. The pack didn't seem to resent their decision to leave the reservation. They just took it in their stride. Things were quieter now, too with the Cullens and Victoria finally gone.

Everyone else moved on with their lives, too. Sam and Emily had a baby. Kim was still holding out; she wanted Jared to herself for a little while longer she said. Sue moved in with Charlie and left the house to Jake and Leah. Seth happily ambled along and Paul was still… well, Paul.

In Forks, the crime rate was low and the successful completion of cases was the highest it had been in years. People forgot that they had ever thought about trying to get rid of Charlie Swan as Police chief. The other deputies just thought Quil had some kind of sixth sense. They didn't care why or how he knew stuff; they just learnt to rely on his nose for trouble.

Bella and Embry got closer, with the sustained contact. They both missed Quil, but the one thing their slightly different kind of bonding gave them, that other trios didn't have, was utter certainty. He would always be there and he would always love them and he would never be jealous of them being together. Bella had seen imprinting break Leah early on, but here, it actually worked _for_ them.

Bella woke up sometimes to Quil's hands on her in the dark. The first one was always heated and quick; he just needed to be in her. He took his time after that. If he was really wound up, he went for Embry first, knowing he could be much rougher with him. When Quil was with them, they made him the centre of attention. If he had a day off he lounged around the apartment and stayed close to Bella or Embry, as if he needed to recharge somehow. Sometimes she came home to find him asleep in their bed; his face buried in the sheets, inhaling them.

Embry's degree in Aquatics and Fisheries Science took four years. He grizzled about having to do Calculus, Statistics and English in his first year. He would need them all to read and write reports properly. He spent a lot of his uni breaks on field trips. To Quil's delight, some of those field trips could be to La Push to work in the Chinook salmon hatchery. When he was away, if Quil couldn't get there, Bella would suddenly find Seth in the apartment. He swore he just came for the food, but she knew better.

Bella's degree in jurisprudence took three years on top of her earlier degree. That took three years as well. Plus she had to pass the LSAT's - 84% passed first time at UW but it was very stressful. She needed a GPA of 3.7 to even apply. Her interest in Native American history gave her a boost. She might even fit under the minorities rule because she was in a permanent relationship with Native Americans and her home address, off campus, was the reservation. She finished History with Embry still having 18mths left on his degree. She worked so hard and she got into the law school course.

Maddy had graduated six months before her and had started applying for jobs. She stuck around Seattle, rather than move home, Seattle was home for her now. She and Bella were still best friends. Bella had spent a lot of time listening to Maddy's love life issues; it was only fair, poor Maddy put up with the boys, not that Bella ever complained about _them_, except to say that they were too protective sometimes. Like now. Embry was away on a course and Quil was working so they had sent Paul up to guard her. Her arguments that they hadn't smelt a vampire around the campus in years, that they didn't know, did nothing.

The girls had just walked in the door of the apartment. They had been commiserating over Maddy's life choices. Men and History. Or her history of men or her history **with** men or whatever. Either way, she had just had her heart broken **again** and was still unemployed. Not a big demand for history teachers. She had known that when she chose it as a major, but she was following her interests.

"Who's here?" Maddy asked. Noises were coming from the bathroom.

"Oh, it's Paul. He's a friend of Embry and Quil's. He's babysitting me." Bella rolled her eyes to indicate her irritation with her over protective men.

Paul walked out of the shower naked, with a towel hung around his neck.

Maddy turned around, saw him and made a squawk noise. "Can you put a towel on?" she asked him, as she waved a hand at him, without looking.

"It **is** on." He was drying behind his ears with the towel in question.

Bella snorted.

"No! Put it on properly," Maddy ordered.

"Fine. Whatever." He shifted the towel to wrap around his hips. He turned his back and wriggled his ass at her as he did it.

"Jerk," Maddy said.

"Bitch," he replied, as he tucked the towel in; it sat low on his hips.

"No one wants to see it, you know." Maddy was staring at a point somewhere past him.

He leered at her. "I wouldn't bet on that."

"Well **I** don't want to see it."

Paul tilted his head and studied her. He gave her an eye fuck. "You sure about that, girlie?"

Maddy made eye contact now. She strode over, leaned in and poked him in the centre of the chest. "**Don't** call me girlie," she spat at him. "I am NOT having a good day and YOU are pissing me off!"

Paul's eyes widened. He stared at Maddy.

"What?" she demanded.

"Oh, no," said Bella.

Paul grabbed Maddy by the top of the arms. She looked shocked. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but then he shook her a little, dropped her and ran away. They heard the door to the study that served for their guest room, slam.

Maddy looked stunned. "What just happened?" she rubbed her arms where he had grabbed her, as if she still felt his hands on her.

Bella didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure," she admitted, honestly.

Maddy frowned at her. "You said 'oh no'. What do you think just happened?"

Bella sighed. Maddy was not a fool. "Let me go ask him," she suggested.

Maddy looked doubtful.

Bella darted down the hallway and knocked lightly at the door. "Paul?"

"Go away."

"Come on… it's me. Let me in." Silence. "Paul? Talk to me."

She jiggled the handle.

"Jesus, Bella…" Paul swung the door open, grabbed her by the shoulder, dragged her into the room and slammed the door again. Mercifully, he had some pants on now. She stood, momentarily nonplussed and then she threw herself at him. She hugged him as hard as she could.

He stiffened as if he was going to fight her off, but then she felt him sniff. She was pack; her scent was mingled with Quil and Embry's. Unwittingly she had done just the right thing.

She heard him exhale heavily. She hugged him harder. "It's okay," she whispered.

He nodded. His face buried in her neck.

"Did you…?" she asked.

"I think so," he mumbled.

"So, what's the problem?"

"She already hates me," he confessed, in a whisper.

Bella pulled back and looked at him. His eyes looked tortured. "Oh, Paul," she sympathised. She stared at him with big, sympathetic eyes and then she slapped him. "Get your shit together, Lahote," she hissed at him.

He jolted, gulped and then chuckled. "Yeah… sorry."

"Good lord, this isn't like you."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" he asked.

"She loves bad boys; that's exactly her problem. She keeps dating guys she knows will probably dump her and break her heart. She can't help herself. I've known her for years. She's my roommate from McMahon Hall. You _must_ have seen her in the boys' memories? You're the perfect bad boy for her, Paul; the wolf gods think so."

He nodded. "She's your best friend," he said.

She nodded.

He got a sly grin on his face. "So I'll always be part of your family, now?"

She rolled her eyes. "I will hit you again," she threatened.

"Pfft, you can't hurt me Swan," he said.

She grinned back at him. "But Quil can… and I might tell him you were walking naked around our flat."

"You wouldn't!"

"I will …if you don't go out there and be a complete asshole, deadbeat, shithead for Maddy, that's what she likes."

"I'm not sure I can manage all of that."

"Be yourself," she suggested.

He laughed. He hugged her. "Okay, Swan. I can do this. She's just a girl, right?"

"And you have _never_ been afraid of girls," Bella suggested.

"Fuck, no! Not since I was twelve and they started growing boobs." He slung his arm over her shoulder. "Let's go ignore her and be rude to her."

"That's the spirit."

They left the room and headed back to the kitchen. Maddy had put the kettle on while she was waiting. Her eyes narrowed at them.

"Maddy, this is Paul. He didn't bother to introduce himself before," Bella said.

"Uh huh," said Maddy.

Paul looked at her. He gave her a raffish grin. "So… are you a real blonde, Maddy? Given you've already seen **my** black hair isn't dyed."

Maddy gave him a disgusted look. "Ugh. Is he staying long?" she asked Bella.

"Overnight." Bella made her coffee. "He won't interfere in our plan to watch girl movies and drink too much Tequila, Maddy."

"He could go out," suggested Maddy. "You know… away. Far away." She glared at him.

"Can't. Promised Quil I'd stay."

Maddy looked torn.

"And you can't leave," suggested Bella. "The boys don't drink. You're my drinking buddy, Maddy." She glanced at Paul. "He doesn't drink either, it has to be you."

Maddy pointed at Paul again. "Well, **you** can stay in the guest room."

He didn't.

He watched the girls get drunk, and cry at the sappy bits and he laughed until his sides ached. When they both fell asleep, he scooped Bella up and laid her gently in her big bed. Then he went back for Maddy. He studied her carefully for a while and then he ended up snuggling down with her on the bean bag. If she woke up he could make something up. Accuse her of coming on to him.

She rubbed her face with a hand and then cuddled into him; he was so warm. She let out a heavy, tequila soaked breath and started to snore a little and he didn't care.

* * *

><p>[Quileute Natural resources brochure <span>www. quileutenation qnrQNR_]

www. quileutenation programs/hatchery-operations

[AN: weird coincidence - I choose names by hitting the random page generator in Wikipedia. It gets really hard to choose names for a whole pile of characters. I will use whatever pops up within that article and is usable, if that makes sense. Not some Chinese football team name, for instance. I even called a kid India once, because that page came up. So I chose Madeline Pennington from two different pages. I just realised, weeks later, that I have written Paul with a Maddy before... no wonder, in my head, they went together, even though I had completely forgotten about it. Maybe Madeline is common now… oh sorry to all those Madelines out there… popular… that was what I meant… ]

This was another Paul/Maddy story - different Maddy, though, eh? Breaking the drought  www. fanfiction s/6770959/1/Breaking_the_drought]


	78. Chapter 78

**78. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Bella had a class. It was the only thing she had on that morning, so it was really annoying to have to go in for one hour. She wanted to stay in bed with Embry. He had been away on a field trip and had got back late last night. She studied him as he lay asleep. She felt like licking him, or skipping her lecture, or both. But she knew that wasn't an option. 4.0 GPA reared its ugly head. She woke him up enough to extract a mumbled promise to still be in bed when she got back. She hadn't finished with him yet. She threw on some clothes and left him naked and drowsy in their bed.<p>

After her class, she let herself back into the apartment and there he was. Waiting.

The sheet just covered his groin. The rest of his gorgeous body was splayed out on the bed. And in his hand, he had a book. He was reading.

She emitted a sigh. Oh, my God. He was reading. It was so sexy.

She shut the door behind her. He glanced up at her. As if he didn't hear her coming from a mile away? She dropped her bag.

She dropped a few items of clothing, but he still wasn't reacting, so she dropped a few more. She sat naked at the foot of the bed, leaning against the bed base. He ignored her. She wasn't used to Embry ignoring her. She put her bare foot on his stomach and pushed at him a little. He smacked his hand over it without looking up from the book.

"Eeeembrrrry," she crooned at him.

"Give me a minute, Honey. I want to finish this chapter," he rasped. His voice was still so gravelly.

"Awww," she whined. His fingers played over the skin on the top of her foot. She extended her leg and pushed at him again. He picked it up and shifted it. He still wasn't looking at her. He placed the sole of her foot flat against his groin.

She giggled. "That tickles."

She wriggled her toes in against the sheet, him and his pubic hair. And other bits.

"Ouch," he hissed. "Watch those toe nails, girl." He kept reading but she could feel him growing against her foot. She pushed at him again, and he growled at her. She giggled impishly and pushed him again. He threw the book away, grabbed her and had her on her back underneath him in seconds.

He kissed her hard. "You poking a tiger, Honey?"

"No. A wolf." She arched under him.

He chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Make love to me, Embry."

"Any time." He settled himself against her. He leaned in and sniffed her hair. It had grown back finally, and Embry loved it. She pushed at his shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

"Roll over."

"You wanna be on top?"

"Yes."

He rolled them over. His hands held her ass cheeks as she lay on top of him. She leaned down as if to kiss him. Her hair tumbled around her face. She almost brushed his lips, but then dragged her hair across his open mouth. He twitched. "Lie still," she instructed. He did, but kept his hands on her. She started to kiss him all over. Nibbling, licking, sucking and dragging her hair across his flesh. She made her way down to his groin. He was already hard and eager for her. She buried her face in him. He smelt so good.

She slid over and straddled one of his legs; pushing them apart. She looked up at him through the tangle of her hair. He had reached his arms up behind his head to hang onto the headboard. He looked as if he wanted to grab her.

She stared at him and rubbed the side of her head along his erect cock. He inhaled. Back and forth she rubbed, still staring at him and then he moaned. She got a handful of her own hair and grabbed his cock through it and rubbed. He jolted. She clambered between his legs. She knelt and flipped her hair over her head; brushing it up from underneath. He watched her. Then she lowered her face to his groin, laying her hair all over the rest of his lower abdomen.

She could hear him breathing but could no longer see him. She licked at that seam between his balls. Lipping at the base of his cock and working the soft skin with her tongue and lips. She worked her way up his length to the rounded head and slid him into her mouth. Her curtain of hair still covered him. She only managed four or five strokes before he grabbed her. He had sat up a little and he just dragged her up to his face. She straddled him eagerly and with a guiding hand, she sank onto him. That made her moan. Embry's hands brushed the hair from her face, as his mouth searched for hers. They crashed together and then pulled away again, to remove another strand of hair from her mouth. He grinned and kissed her again.

He let her stay on top. That was one difference between him and Quil; Quil didn't ask. She rocked herself onto him. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back. She could feel her hair brushing down her back now. He held her hands and lifted into her. She groaned.

She rode him. Once he hit somewhere inside that made her gasp, but it was a good hurt. She rode him until she could feel her whole body tighten up. She clenched him hard. He arched his back, lifting her whole weight and pushing himself as far into her as he could go. He exploded inside her. He panted a little. After a minute, he sat up carefully and wound his arms around her. They made their favourite slow grinding movement together. She shuddered again, as he rubbed against everything. When he lay down again, he took her with him. She still straddled him, as she nestled down on his chest and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Paul finally wore Maddy down. They were dating now. It was volatile. They fought a lot and made up a lot and had loud noisy sex. And they were happy as clams. It allowed the boys some more time together and Bella more free time to study. They were content to leave Paul to guard Bella. Maddy and Paul spent more and more time at the trios' apartment.<p>

Bella was busy. She had finished her first year of Law school. Embry still had six months left on his course.

(Mating weekend was May; she stayed in La Push for six months before starting Uni at the beginning of the calendar year in Jan.)

She was back in La Push for the Christmas break.

The pack was having a barbeque at Sam and Emily's house. It was easiest to do it there. Jared and Seth were talking.

"Did you hear that?" Jared asked.

"Hear what?" Seth asked.

"An odd drumming noise. Really fast; it sounds weird… oh, my God, I know what that is… it's a fast heart beat…" He looked at all the pack members and people standing around the back yard. They had all just walked past them to get desserts. "It must be coming from one of them."

Seth tilted his head and listened too. The two of them started creeping up behind people and listening hard. Jared stopped behind Bella and Jake, who were talking in the queue, and mouthed something at Seth across the yard. Embry had been watching them for a while.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" he asked.

"Listen!" said Jared. "I'm amazed you haven't heard it before."

"Heard what?" Embry asked.

Jared pushed Embry behind Bella. "Listen," he instructed in a wolf audible whisper.

Embry stood there. Everyone else had started watching them too. The party fell silent. Embry looked at Jake and his face broke into a huge grin. Jake frowned.

"Quil!" Embry grabbed him as he approached. He pulled him down a little.

"What on earth?" Bella said. She turned around as they both bent down.

"Dude!" said Quil.

They stood up, each took some steps back and then they both jumped up and slammed their chests together. "H**whaaa!**" It was perfectly synchronised like everything they did together, but sounded loud enough to hurt.

Then Quil kissed Embry.

Bella looked confused.

"Wow," said Jake. "Have you been sick lately, Bells?"

"Sick? Not really. Just tired and stressed with exams… and I haven't been eating much…" she stopped.

The boys stopped congratulating each other and looked at her.

"Honey?" asked Embry. "You okay?"

"W-What? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong." Quil touched her face with his big hand. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You're pregnant."

She blinked.

"No. I can't be. It was just exam stress. That was why I was late."

"We can hear it. We can hear the heartbeat," Quil told her.

"Jared heard it first. He's got the best hearing," Embry said.

"They don't even have a heart for a while; just a bunch of cells," Jared said.

One of Sam and Emily's kids shot across the yard and ran into Sam's legs. He picked them up with one big hand in their t-shirt. Bella watched him do it. She sucked in a breath.

"How did you miss the change in scent?" Jake asked the boys.

"She always smells like us," argued Quil. Embry just shrugged.

"No the _change_ in scent. Pregnancy changes their scent. Embry hasn't been around much, but you ought to have noticed it, Quil, from the other women."

"I don't go around snorting other people's women," Quil argued. "And you are standing here talking to her and didn't notice it either."

"I don't snort your woman either," Jake blustered, as Leah gave him an eyebrow lift.

"That must be why she tasted different," Embry said to Quil. Bella looked perturbed at her taste being discussed publicly.

Emily came over and shooed at the boys. "Honestly, you three, let the girl sit down before she falls over. Look at her… and you aren't helping." She took the forgotten plate out of Bella's hand.

They looked at her. She did look like she was going to faint.

"A child," she breathed.

"If they can hear it like that, I'd say you are about eight weeks," Emily suggested; the voice of experience.

"It's awesome!" said Quil.

"Are you happy, Honey?" Embry asked

"I don't know, yet."

The boys frowned. "Okay…"

"Why aren't you upset?" she asked them.

"Upset? About what?" asked Quil.

"How will we know who the father is?"

"Does it matter?" Quil looked at Embry. "Do you care, Em?"

"Nope."

"But… but…" she started. "But I still have to finish the degree and I don't know how we will manage or how I will do study and have a baby and what we will do or where we will live or-"

"Whoa… panic attack!" Quil said. He literally pushed her at Embry.

Embry picked her up but dragged Quil after him. "There is no way you are missing this discussion, Quil."

They went into the living room. Embry pushed Quil down into a lounge chair and handed Bella off to him. He cuddled her on his lap. She still looked pretty pale.

Embry crouched down in front of her and took both her hands in his.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Did you not want a baby?"

"Not right now… How on earth will it all work out? I've just started at Law School and they don't offer part time or correspondence. It's a jurisprudence degree. You are supposed to do trials and moot courts and practice. And what will people think? How will we know who the father is? And I've worked so hard and I don't want to quit the course before I have finished and hate the child for making me do that…"

"Whoa, Honey… slow down."

Quil hugged her. "We'll work it out, Bells."

"You started in the mid-year," suggested Embry. "So you have to catch that up sometime; half the courses are only offered first semester. You can do fewer classes for six months. I've got six months to go and then I'll be finished and can stick around Seattle for a while and help you. The study can become a baby's room or they can sleep in with us or whatever."

"But you are supposed to breast feed. I don't want to be a failure as a mum."

"Honey. You can feed as long as you can. Take them to class. As long as they are quiet. Even a couple of weeks is better than nothing. And you haven't even **had** the baby yet."

"And when he got off the boob, he could come and live with me," Quil said. "Mum will help look after him. Embry will be finished by then, so he will be around La Push too."

"Him?" asked Bella.

"Has to be a boy," said Quil with utter certainty. "Quil Ateara." He nodded.

Embry grinned.

"And leave me by myself?" she asked.

They didn't point out that she always whined about them having people with her all the time. "Maddy can move in and Paul will be up visiting her, or we can come up like we used to do, when you were in the residential hall," Embry said.

"There is nothing we cannot solve if we do it together," Quil said.

"Names?" she asked.

"Quil if it's a boy," agreed Embry.

"No, the family name," said Bella. "Is it a Swan, a Call or an Ateara? And we aren't even married, will that matter to them?"

"I like Call-Ateara," said Quil. "I've thought about it and we can't really get married; not with three of us. But we can all change our names to that, and if our names are all the same, the kids will be happy."

Embry looked pleased. "I'd do that for you, Quil."

"Bells? You happy to be a Call-Ateara? I know we haven't really talked about it before…." Quil said.

"And we could have some kind of tribal ceremony…" Embry suggested.

"If that mattered to you as well…" Quil said.

"We haven't ever discussed that, either…"

"But you could invite your mother…"

"And it could be a kind of a wedding ceremony…"

"If that's what you wanted," Quil finished.

"That would be a great idea, guys. But what about the vampires?" Bella said.

"You want to invite them, too?" Quil asked.

"No… the hunting… and kids… and everything." Bella flapped her hands. She couldn't explain.

"Vampires?" Embry checked. He looked at her and then he nodded, as if he understood. "Bells, I know you worry about everything. I know you worry about what people think, and about what we do, but look at it this way… we do something life threatening. We risk our lives protecting our community from vampires. If the worst happens and you lose one of us, you have a backup."

"I don't want to lose either of you," she said, in a tiny voice.

"I know, but I would die happy… well not happy, but _comforted_ by the thought that Quil would still be here to love you and to look after our kids."

"Yeah. What he said," said Quil.

"I don't like you to think of yourselves as backups."

"We know… but I'm just trying to show you the positives." He stroked her stomach. "I didn't have a father, Bells. Not at all. **Ever**. And I still don't know who my father was or is or whatever. Quil's father died in a fishing accident when he was little. My kid will have **two** fathers. How awesome is that?"

She finally smiled.

"We can all play ball together," Quil suggested.

She chuckled. "Knowing you two, the kid will get bored and wander off and you two will **still** be playing catch."

Quil laughed and hugged her.

She thought about it. "I didn't have two parents for very long either. I was six months old when Renee left Charlie. And Phil is so careful to be Renee's husband, not my Dad… and he wasn't even around until I was sixteen. Before then, it was just the two of us. And then, it was just me and Charlie."

"See!" Embry said. "Now you get the good points. And if there are more of us, we can have more of them…" he suggested artfully. "We are all only kids too and now we can have a _**family**_." He breathed the word with a religious intensity.

"We can have six kids before we run out of enough hands to hold," Quil suggested, with an impish grin.

"And you know what else is really cool?" Embry asked.

She shook her head.

He touched her inside the thigh; where _his_ mark lay. "Any child you give birth to will come into the world between our marks."

"Yes," she whispered.

"They'll know; right from the get-go - before their eyes are even open. That they are part of something really special. That they are loved."

She blinked quickly. "Oh, Embry," she said. And then she cried. But they were happy tears.


	79. Chapter 79

**79. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>There was no argument about who to tell first. It had to be Quil's mother. Bella should have been able to anticipate Joy Ateara's reaction; as if she didn't know her almost better than her own mother now. But she was still a little worried about the two father thing. It was all well and good when it was a possibility, but now there was going to be an actual child… she worried.<p>

Joy was of course, in the kitchen. She looked up when they all came barrelling in, her eyes shifted from one to the other. She stopped at Quil. Her eyebrows raised.

"Bell's is having a baby," he blurted out.

She put her hand over her mouth and her eyes filled up with tears. She tried to speak and couldn't. She just waved her other hand at him.

"Mum?" Quil asked, worriedly. "You okay?" He grabbed her, hugging her in to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you… I should have built up to it, or something," he apologised.

Old Quil just beamed at them all. "What did I say?" he asked rhetorically. He patted Joy on the back, just as he had done before. "She will be the mother of your grandchildren," he repeated. It was what he had said when they got back to the house after the binding recognition ceremony, when they first realised just how they were tied together.

"Are you happy?" Quil asked her, after he released her.

She still couldn't speak. Joy held her arms out to Bella. They hugged. Then they both cried.

"This is wonderful news," Joy blubbered. "I'm so happy," she wailed. It took her a little while to calm down enough to speak without tears. "How do you feel?" she asked Bella.

"I felt tired and a bit off. I didn't even know. Jared heard the heartbeat. I thought it was just study stress." She shrugged. "I haven't done a test… you don't think-"

"Don't panic, Bella. Jared and Kim had their own baby last year. He will know exactly what he heard," Joy comforted her.

"And he has the best hearing in the pack," Embry added.

"How do you feel, Embry?" Joy asked him.

He grinned at her. "I am over the moon. It'll be tricky with Uni and all, but we will work it out."

"Oh yes, of course," Joy sympathised. "I can help, too. You will let me help?" she appealed to Bella.

"I need everyone's help. I have no idea what I am doing." Bella looked so lost, Joy hugged her again. "You have a whole pack to help you, Honey."

"Charlie. I have to tell him." Bella looked terrified.

"I can run down and tell him, if you like. You can stay here. Rest up a little," Quil offered. These days, Charlie and Sue virtually lived in her old house in Forks.

Embry gave Quil a penetrating glance, but didn't say anything.

Bella looked concerned again. "Maybe I should phone him and tell him myself…" her voice trailed off, as if she wasn't sure that she wanted to do it, even though she had said it.

Quil kissed her. "I'll do it and I'll be back before you know it."

He took off quickly.

Bella looked at Embry. "What is he up to?"

Embry shrugged. "No idea, Honey."

Bella gave him a second look, now. "Hmmm," she said, sceptically.

* * *

><p>Quil had phased the second he was inside the tree line and could undress. He left his clothes there and just tied his shorts to his leg. He was so happy he very nearly chased his own tail. He leapt up, made a joyful bark noise, flipped in the air and landed back on his feet. A baby! He was sooooo happy.<p>

The miles flew under his wolf paws as he rushed to talk to Charlie before Bella worked up the courage and called him herself. Quil had a plan. And it made sense to him, that he should do it.

He ran into the back yard and could see Sue bustling around the kitchen with the light behind her. He phased back and slid his cut-offs on. He actually knocked at the back door. Sue opened it.

"Quil." She sounded surprised. He didn't usually knock.

Charlie stood. He had been sitting at the kitchen table talking to Sue. He watched a whole lot less sport on television these days. Quil had watched them together and he knew that Charlie damn near couldn't let Sue out of his sight. He adored her.

"Quil," Charlie greeted him. "Problem?" he asked.

"No. I just wanted to ask you something."

Quil looked so uncharacteristically nervous that Charlie started to be intrigued.

"Well, come in and have a seat," he said.

Quil sat but his leg jiggled nervously.

"Just spit it out, son."

"Umm… I know we kind of can't because there are three of us, but I thought I should ask anyway," said Quil, obliquely.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Start again, Quil. Take a minute to think about it."

Quil huffed out a big breath. Then he took an even larger breath in. Charlie watched his chest expand.

"Okay," Charlie said. "Now. Small words," he added.

"Baby," said Quil.

Charlie blinked. "She's having a baby?" he checked.

Quil nodded. "She's all worried. Embry talked her down, but she's worried about uni, studying, the apartment, where the baby will sleep, how she will cope with a little one at uni … and marriage."

"It's Bells," said Charlie, sagely.

"Yes," agreed Quil. He suddenly realised that he hadn't broken the news about the baby very well. "Are you okay about the baby?" he asked, carefully.

Charlie nodded. "I'm getting there." He looked at Quil and he guessed what he wanted to ask. "Are you asking my permission to marry my daughter, Quil Ateara?"

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Good."

Sue was holding her breath.

Charlie noticed. "Breathe, Sue, before you fall over."

Sue emitted a squawk noise. She quickly took the seat next to Charlie. He patted her on the thigh.

Quil spoke, "We can't get married, but I've been thinking about this and I think we should all change our names to Call-Ateara. It sounds better than Ateara-Call. And if we all had the same name, it would be obvious that we are together, you know?" He looked so hopeful. "And the kids will all have the same name too, regardless of who is _actually_ their father."

Charlie nodded slowly. "I think that's a great idea. Have you spoken to your grandfather about a ceremony of some kind?"

"Yep. He says he can do a tribal wedding. Or Billy could, I suppose, but I'd like my grandfather to do it. It won't be legal, but I think it is important for everyone in the family."

"Oh…" Sue finally managed to speak. "That is so romantic, Quil. What does Embry think?"

"He's down with it. He said he'd agree to change his name, for me."

Charlie had heard the other pack guys refer to Quil as the 'mini alpha' and initially, he had thought it was some kind of joke. An ironic reference to his size, but now he understood. Quil was the head of his little pack of three. And as the head; the alpha, he had come to ask this of him. That took some guts. He was not only Bella's father, but also Quil's boss. He wondered that Quil didn't seem concerned at all that the child might technically be Embry's, either. Given Embry lived with Bella in Seattle, odds on, it _was_ his.

"What if the child is not yours?" Charlie asked.

Quil shrugged. "It's mine; even if it isn't. After what Embry went through with Victoria and his mother, he deserves everything he has. It won't worry me if he is the biological father. It's my kid, too."

Charlie supposed that it would be Quil's kid too. The child would be his responsibility as the leader of his little pack. He held his hand out to shake with Quil's. "You have my permission to marry my daughter, Quil. I'm proud to have you in my family."

"Thank you, sir," said Quil.

Sue cried.

88888888888888

Bella, meanwhile had thought of something else to panic about. **Her** mother.

"Oh, my God," she wailed to Embry. "My mother is going to have a fit!"

"Now, Honey," he chided. "You don't know that."

"I **do** know that! She will launch into one of her speeches about how she is too young to be a grandmother… she will want them to call her Renee, not Grandma and I don't want her to ruin it for us. She'll make me feel guilty."

"You are so much stronger now, why does your mother upset you so much?" Embry asked.

"Because she's my mother, Embry. You know, she can push all my buttons."

"Tell Phil, first," Joy suggested. "Get him on-side beforehand."

"That could work." Bella wasn't very close to her stepfather but he would help her do this; she was sure he would. A Renee frantic about her age was not something he wanted, either.

"He can tell you when to call or something. And he can make sure that Renee takes it well. If _he_ gets excited about it, she probably will, too. He's younger than her, isn't he?" Joy asked.

Embry gave Joy a grateful look.

"Actually…" said Bella, as she thought about it. "That would work. She can be easily influenced sometimes. And he can cut her off before she says something unforgiveable."

"You have his number?" Embry checked.

"Yes, they are three hours ahead of us, so it's too late now. I should get him when he is out tomorrow at training or the gym or whatever."

"Suggest she call herself Nana," Joy suggested. "It sounds less old, somehow and it leaves Grandma for me."

"Great idea, Joy. I don't know what I would do without you." Bella hugged her again.

"Don't be silly. Look what you have done for me. You have brought me another son in Embry, and my family was getting pretty small, you know… and now we will have a new baby. I can't wait to meet them." She clasped her hands together in glee.

Embry hugged her now.

* * *

><p>Quil was in a rush to get back. Charlie asked him to tell Bells that he would see her tomorrow.<p>

Quil ran back to La Push in double quick time. He stood in the forest and looked in the window at his family and he felt a huge sense of rightness. He remembered Bella telling Edward that she had found a family of her own. She had said that it was small and parts of it were broken, but Quil disagreed. He thought it was perfect. And it was also growing. Not only the baby, but the pack and all their babies as well. They were all family, now. Even Maddy had been drawn into their world and their family and she had brought Paul in closer too. Paul finally having a woman that gave him as good as he dished out, had settled him, too. Quil knew how that felt.

He knew that Embry knew he was there. Bella was cuddled on his lap and his hand was over her stomach. Quil sucked in a suddenly, shaky breath and went to be with his family. He had news to tell them.


	80. Chapter 80

**80. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Embry looked up before Quil got to the door. Everyone was looking at him when he came in the door.<p>

"What were you up to, Quil?" Bella asked him.

"He said 'yes'."

Bella blinked. "Yes? Yes to what?"

"To us."

"You asked my father for permission to…" she didn't have a word. "To… marry me?" she tried. "To be with … us?"

"Yeah."

Joy chuckled.

"I have to work with him, Bells, and that stuff matters to him. And I wanted to do it, as well. He likes the joint name thing, too," Quil said.

"What joint name thing?" old Quil asked.

Embry answered him, "We thought that if we all had the same name, it would help for public recognition… for the kids, too. If we are all Call-Ateara."

"Humph," said old Quil with a nod that indicated acceptance.

"You told him about the baby?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. He's cool. Sue cried. He said he'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh," said Bella. She sounded half disappointed.

"You're twenty two, Honey," Embry pointed out. "He's not going to flip about a baby."

"I forget sometimes, that Quil knows him so well, now."

"And he didn't even need to get shot," Embry joked.

* * *

><p>They lay in bed that night; the three of them. Bella was a little concerned. The boys didn't want to have sex.<p>

"Are you sure?" she asked them for the tenth time.

They were both lying down, curled up with their ears resting on her stomach; listening. She brushed her hands over each of their heads; Quil's hair, still buzz cut and velvety. Embry's longer and softer.

Embry sighed happily. "That's just amazing to listen to, you know?"

"Yeah," agreed Quil. "Amazing." He had his arm wrapped around her thigh and was stroking the skin on the inside of her leg.

"Are you sure there is only one in there?" She was a little concerned about how big their baby might be. Two would be way more than she imagined she could handle.

"It's fast, but I think it's only one," Embry answered.

"So we have to do the name change thing," she started. "It might take a little while to get through the court system."

"We don't have to go to court," Quil argued. "We can just use the name and if we do that, it's legal. What do they call it? Common law or something?"

"What if I have an accident? What if something goes wrong in the birth?" Bella said.

"What?" Quil lifted his head.

"Legal; it needs to be legal. I will not have anyone else making decisions about medical care, or what I want done, if I am unconscious or unable to speak for myself. And you should want the same. If we get a court order to approve it and it is all recognised, then we don't get stuck with awful situations like that." Bella looked determined. They both knew that look.

"Like what?" asked Embry, carefully.

"What if I am in a vegetative state? It would be me, not you guys; you can heal almost anything… I don't want to be trapped like that. If you know that is what I want, you can make a decision based on that."

She saw Quil's face. She threw herself at him; flinging her arms around his neck. "It won't happen… it won't… please don't look like that." He was shaking. "Quil?" she pleaded. "I'm sorry, but we need to discuss this stuff."

Embry hugged him too. "We are just making sure we all know what we want, Quil. You know, we can't be organ donors or anything like that. The wolf gene 'n all. But what if Bella wanted to donate her eyes or something."

"No one is getting Bell's eyes," he growled.

Embry emitted a strained chuckle. "We'd rather have **us** make those decisions than parents who have no hold over us."

"Imagine if Tiffany still had legal rights over Embry?" Bella said "We aren't married, Quil. It's an issue."

"Yeah, okay I can see that. She'd be a bitch just to spite us, wouldn't she?" He sighed heavily. Bella hugged him harder.

"Yes, she would. But she signed those forms to let Embry look after himself. I need you to sign them too. It's called a living will. It's a kind of power of attorney, appointing each of us to oversee the other's wishes and finances. Do it for me, Quil."

He huffed out a breath. "Yeah, okay. I can do that."

"And it's public and legal and I want to do that too. I want to have that name on my license and my passport. Isabella Call-Ateara," she sounded resolute.

"It sounds cute," said Embry. "Isabella Call-Ateara," he sang; almost like a nursery rhyme.

"Gee, do you want me to get down on bended knee, Bells? Ask you to be a Call-Ateara?" asked Quil.

She laughed. "Well, it has to be one of you. Or both?"

"I like it when Embry gets down on his knees," Quil growled.

Embry rolled his eyes. Bella chuckled. "Back to sex again?"

"You're mine; you both are," Quil said. "Do I need to ask?"

"We know," Bella crooned. "And I suppose not. It's a joint decision, right?"

"Right!" they all chorused.

She pulled Quil back down to the bed and wrapped herself around him.

Embry watched them for a while. "Rings?" he asked.

"Too hard with phasing," Quil said. "What about a tattoo ring?"

"That would work," Embry agreed. "Oooh, Bella's gonna get inked."

She grinned at him. Then shifted her chin to indicate the bed. He snuggled in behind her and reached around her to hug Quil, too.

"Okay," Bella said. "I'll phone the county clerk's office for Clallam County and check what forms we need to fill in, tomorrow."

"It's Christmas, Bells. They're closed."

"Oh." She frowned. "I wanted to do it now."

"Can't," said Embry.

She crawled out from between them. They looked at her quizzically. She knelt on the bed and looked at them. "There's something else I want to do," she said. "Before I can't do other stuff, too, like bend in the middle."

The boys exchanged a look.

"Ahh… okay," Embry said. "What?"

She looked at their groins pointedly. They were naked, as usual. They shifted a little as she studied them. She tilted her head. "Have you changed your mind?"

"About what, Bells?" Quil asked.

"Squish up more," she ordered.

They shuffled over a little so that their hips were touching.

"Sex," she said, with an obvious look at them.

Quil shrugged. Embry looked intrigued.

"I want to try something," she said. "I don't think I can fit you both in."

Embry twitched. Quil's gaze became weighty. "Try," he ordered.

They grew under her gaze. She reached a hand towards each. She wrapped her hand around their cocks and tugged a little. She had thought a long time ago that they represented their body types. She kept looking between them as if she couldn't decide which to start with first. Quil reached out a long arm and pushed her face towards his groin.

She chuckled before she let her lips close around the end. She closed her eyes and swirled her tongue around the head, pushing him into her mouth and bobbing up and down. The head pressed against the roof of her mouth. She tried to count to twenty and then she released him and switched to Embry. He was longer, but slimmer. He went further down her throat than Quil did. She tried to keep counting, to be fair. Then she shifted back to Quil. She worked her way back and forth, taking a gasp for breath in between. Their hands rested on her hair.

The boys lifted their hips and pushed their now glistening cockheads closer together. Now they touched and she licked them both at the same time.

"Fuck," said Quil.

"Tighter," said Embry.

Just like Quil had with Embry, she rubbed the bell shaped ends together. She licked them with broad, flat strokes of her tongue over and around the caps. She glanced up to see them watching her. She was surprised; she had thought they would be kissing. But she had their undivided attention. Embry's mouth hung open.

She stuck her tongue out, laid the heads on it and rubbed them together.

"Damn," Embry said. He did love to talk. "I love that. I can feel you Quil… rubbing against me… so wet…"

Quil inhaled. She tightened her hands around the bases and slid up and down. They were both wet now from her attention. She slid her hands up and stroked her thumb up the notch in the caps. She moved quickly from head to head; swirling her tongue over them and letting them pop from her mouth as she released them. Both boys were groaning now. She thought Embry would go first and she concentrated on him. Still leaving a hand wrapped around Quil. She rubbed small circles just under the glans with her thumb.

She could feel Embry's pulse increase through his cock and the end started to spit. She sank her mouth down onto him and sucked hard. He jetted into her throat with a groan. She swallowed him down. She let him recover for a minute or so and then tugged at his arm. He got the idea. He shifted down on the bed to help her with Quil.

Quil's wolf wouldn't let him be lower than _both_ of them. He rose to his knees. "Mine," he growled as a hand went to hold each behind the skull. He hugged them in against his hip.

She and Embry faced each other with their mouths open and their lips pressed against Quil's still hard cock. He thrust gently between them; holding them in place as he slid back and forth. Quil rumbled happily.

They slid to the end and kissed with him held between their lips; both their tongues working at him. He moaned.

His chin lifted, his head tilted back and he let himself go.

* * *

><p>The next day Bella sent Phil a text and asked him to phone her when Renee was not around. He called her back on a break during his gym session.<p>

"Hey, Bella. What's the problem?"

"How do you know there's a problem?"

"No offence, but you usually call your mother."

"True."

"Come on girl, spit it out."

She took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby and I'm a little worried-"

"That Renee will freak," Phil interrupted.

"Yeah. I hoped that you might help me."

"Sure, I still owe you one, for missing your High School graduation."

"You broke your thigh bone going in for that slide; I didn't think you would be attending."

"Oh, congrats by the way. Are the boys happy?"

"Ecstatic. Even though it throws my study timetable out the window."

"I don't know much about babies," he said. "But I do know they make their own timetables."

"Yes, they do."

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. Quil's mother thought Renee might be excited if you are… does that make sense?"

"Yeah… that'll work. We are out tonight, got a charity dinner, so she'll be dressed up, excited and in a good mood. She loves those things."

Bella knew Phil hated them; especially if he had to wear a suit. "So I should call about 7? Just before you leave the house?"

"Perfect, we will be in the cab by then and on our way. We have to be there early for the 'meet and greet'. I promise to be completely surprised. I'll make sure her phone is charged, too."

"Thanks Phil. You're good for her."

"Your boys look after you too, Bella."

"Don't I know it; they are **so** protective now."

Phil laughed. "They will probably just get worse," he advised.


	81. Chapter 81

**81. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>She watched the clock until seven. Then, with her boys by her side, and Phil prepared, Bella felt brave enough to tell her mother her news.<p>

"Hello, Mum."

"Hey sweetie, I can't talk long, we are on our way to a function for Phil's team."

"Wow, what are you wearing?"

Quil frowned at her. She was avoiding the issue.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't answer that; I'll be quick, if you are busy."

"Oh, quick? Why?"

"I have news. I'm pregnant." She held her breath.

"Oh… sweetie… pregnant?" She didn't sound pleased; still neutral. "I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Bella just knew that was what she would say. She could hear Phil in the background. "That's great!" he gushed. "Won't that baby just be cute as a button?"

Bella smirked at Phil's choice of phrase. It wasn't something she had ever thought to hear come out of his mouth. She thought it also implied small in size. She couldn't imagine Embry and Quil's baby ever being small.

"It would be, wouldn't it?" Renee said tentatively. "You're still quite young though, sweetie," she added.

"No," she heard Phil argue. "That's great. Who wants parents or grandparents too old to play with?"

"And we have three to support the family, financially. So there's no need to worry about that," she suggested before that was raised as the next issue.

"Woo hoo," said Phil. "I can't wait to teach the little tyke to pitch."

"Don't be silly, Phil, It'll be years before they'll be big enough to play ball," Renee told him.

"I know," he said. "That's great news, Bella. The boys must be really excited."

"Yes," Renee agreed. "Great news. Congratulations, darling."

Bella took a grateful breath. "Thanks, tell Phil the boys are very excited."

"I will. He seems very excited, too. Oh, we're here. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks, Mum."

She hung up.

"There! Success," said Embry. "No trouble at all."

"You worry too much, Bells," said Quil.

"No," she argued. "Disaster averted. We were prepared, that's all."

The boys both rolled their eyes. They were saved from getting into any more trouble by the arrival of Joy Ateara. She was carrying a wrapped parcel.

"You are going to want this," she explained. "I put it away in the hope that one day it would be needed."

"What is it?" asked Bella.

"The traditional wedding veil," she explained. She put the parcel down on the table and unwrapped it. The three hung around to see. "I wore this on **my** wedding day. It's the customary Quileute bridal veil; a head band that the bride wears. It has the traditional symbols hung from it." She lifted each as she explained. "A shell for fertility, a coin for wealth, a thimble to show she would be a good provider, and a bell to show her vigilance and care for her family. This one has been stored well and it just needs a little something, for you two." She looked at the boys.

"What do you mean?" asked Embry.

"I think you should ask Jake to carve some wolves for you. If you hang one on each side, it will be balanced and it will also be recognition of you both being part of the pack. Our little secret," she chuckled. "No one will think the wolves are unusual."

"That's really sweet, Joy," Bella said. "I'm sure Jake would do that for us."

"Or we could hang them from our belts," Embry suggested. "As what _we_ bring to the relationship. The veil is for the bride stuff."

"She'll be the mother of wolves," suggested Quil.

Bella stared at the veil. She was really going to do it. She reached a hand out to touch it. She was becoming part of something so old, so traditional. The Quileute had lived in this area for thousands of years. Sometimes she forgot how long that was.

"Bella?" Joy checked.

"She's a bit emotional today," Quil explained.

"I am not!" she protested and then suddenly, burst into tears.

"Oh my," said Joy.

"It's b-beautiful," she sobbed.

Quil and Embry looked bewildered. Joy hugged her. "That's all right, Honey. You'll be a bit weepy for a while yet."

The boys exchanged a panicked look. They were clearly unprepared for this kind of stuff.

"What are you boys going to wear?" asked Joy.

"Aahhh…" said Quil.

"You should be traditional, too," Bella suggested as she wiped at her tears.

"Aahhh…," said Embry.

"Buckskin pants?" said Bella hopefully.

"Oh, no, Bella," Joy corrected. "The tribal traditional outfit for a Quileute man is nothing or a breechcloth."

"A what?"

"I'd vote for nothing," said Quil with a leer at Embry.

His mother smacked his arm. "Behave!"

Embry answered her, "A breechcloth is a long piece of material or leather that fits under the crotch and the ends are held in place by a belt. You've probably seen them in the movies."

"Oh, okay. The flap hangs down at the front? I think I've seen that."

"That's it." Embry agreed. "But it actually does hold all the bits in place; it's not just the flap at the front that covers you."

"And leggings," said Quil, still studying Embry. "I want to see Embry's ass in leggings."

"Quil," his mother warned.

"What do they look like?" asked Bella.

"Like chaps," Embry said. "You know, like a cowboy wears, except they aren't joined to each other. They join at the belt on the side; just cover the legs and -"

"And leave the ass and the groin free," Quil interrupted.

"And display your mark to perfection," Embry pointed out with a leer of his own at Quil.

Quil frowned. Embry reached over and patted him on that spot.

Bella smiled at them.

Joy looked at the two of them. "We'll need a bigger blanket," she noted.

Embry laughed. "Yes, we will."

Bella looked confused again.

"Oh, I know this one," said Quil. "A blanket gets put around the bride and groom. The blanket is special because when you were born, you were wrapped in one. When you die you are wrapped in one as well. So, for another milestone in your life; your marriage." He rubbed his fingers down Bella's face. "You should be wrapped in a blanket as well."

"That is so sweet," she said, and promptly burst into tears again.

Quil hugged her. "Oh, baby," he crooned at her.

"I'm so happy!" she wailed. Embry just shook his head and went to find a box of tissues.

[http: /www. native-languages. org/breechcloth. htm]

* * *

><p>Bella had to get back to Seattle after Christmas; the college break was not a long one over Christmas and she had to be back in class, the first week of January. Embry stayed with Quil to do some final trials at the hatchery. Paul and Maddy were on guard duty until he got back.<p>

Quil went on a patrol with Seth. He still liked getting out as a wolf and having a long run when he could. They were loping along, miles apart and not really thinking about anything, when Quil suddenly stopped running and started hacking up, as if he was a cat with a hairball.

_Seth: Jeez, Quil. Are you alright? _

No answer other than some more hacking.

Seth let out a howl. Sam phased in within a minute. Seth started running towards where he thought Quil was.

_Sam: Whassup?_

_Seth: It's Quil. He's really sick. He can't talk. Has he been poisoned?_

Quil groaned and phased out.

_Sam: Let me see. Where are you?_

Seth relayed him Quil's last location.

He and Sam started running towards where Quil had been, before they had lost contact. Sam was worried. Things had been quiet; maybe too quiet.

He came running up in time to see a now human Seth, worriedly patting Quil on the back. Quil was on all fours hacking up vomit into the bushes.

"His temperature feels normal. I mean normal for us. Did you eat anything Quil?" Seth asked him.

"Fuck! Don't mention food," Quil begged.

Sam phased human and then started laughing.

"What the fuck? Sam, what is wrong with you?" Seth demanded. "This is serious. Look at him; he's really sick."

"Yep," chortled Sam. "And he will be for a few more weeks yet. Emily has done this twice now, Seth."

"What?"

"Want some breakfast, Quil? A big plate of fried eggs and bacon?" Sam asked him.

"Oh Jesus, Sam." Quil heaved up some more.

Seth backed away from him, but he still looked worried.

"Relax, Seth. It's morning sickness."

"Seriously?"

"Quil and Bella are linked so strongly. I'm betting Embry isn't well either," Sam pointed out.

"I'll phone him," Seth suggested. He found his phone in his pocket and dialled Embry's mobile.

"This had better be good," growled Embry

"Are you sick, Embry?"

"Yep. Must be something I ate."

"Sam thinks you have morning sickness."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." They could hear the toilet flush. "How's Quil, then?" he asked.

"Spewing In the bushes," Seth told him. "We talk about bacon and eggs and he gets worse."

"Fuck!" They heard Embry vomiting again.

"Jesus. Shut that thing off. It's making me feel nauseous listening in stereo." Sam studied Quil's back as the muscles bunched and heaved. He was clearly up to the dry retching stage. "Quil?"

He crawled out of the bushes and threw himself down on the ground on his back. "Fuck me dead! That is awful!" He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "How long does this stage last?"

"Depends. Emily usually has morning sickness from the start, until maybe twelve weeks. Then she's fine."

"What? Bells is ten weeks now. How can she start now?"

"They're all different, you know." Sam smiled evilly. "Kim spewed the whole way through."

"Oh, man…" Quil groaned. "She was fine before now."

Seth looked a little horrified. "If they are this bad, what is Bella like?"

"Oh, man," said Sam.

Seth had already dialled her number.

Maddy answered. "Seth?"

"Is Bella sick?"

"Yes, she is. Honestly… I have never seen someone throw up so much. She is clinging to the toilet."

"Calling God on the great white telephone?" Seth checked.

"Oh, yes." There was a pause. "Why are you calling?" Maddy checked. "Hang on; I have to give her another damp towel." Seth could hear her rinsing the towel out. "Here you go, Bells."

"Quil and Embry are sick, too," Seth told her.

They could hear her laughing. "They'll think twice before they do this again."

"Doubt it," said Seth. "Quil likes his sex."

"Yeah…" Quil groaned. "I do. This won't stop me." He waved his hand pathetically at Seth.

"Quil says 'hi'," Seth said into the phone.

"I'm not waving. Give me the fucking phone, Seth!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Maddy? Can you hold it next to her ear? Okay that's good." He paused. "Bells? Are you okay?"

"Quuuil… I feel sooo sick."

"I know, baby," he crooned. Quil's whole voice changed when he was talking to his Bells, now she was pregnant. "Do you need someone to come up? To be with you?"

"Nooo… I smell horrible and my breath stinks."

Sam smiled, knowingly.

"Okay. You're sure?"

"Maddy's here," she said. "I'll be all right. I have to go to class anyway."

"One of us will come up tonight if we can. Love you, Bells."

He handed the phone back to Seth and crawled back into the undergrowth.


	82. Chapter 82

**82. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>A trip to the doctor confirmed that the baby was due mid to late July. Bella had some discussions with her academic advisor and told them of the situation. As Embry had suggested, her six month delay in starting was an issue with some courses. If she did a six month load over a year, she thought she could manage and then return to the same timetable as the other students.<p>

Spring break was the end of March and they set the date for the ceremony then.

Embry was back living in the apartment, but he had to go on a one week field trip.

Charlie wandered out of his office to see Quil's broad back hunched over the phone he was clutching to his ear. He was speaking low and quiet and crooning a lot.

Charlie sighed. Bella. He walked over and hit Quil on the shoulder. "Give," he said. Quil handed him the phone.

"Bells? Whassup?"

She sniffed dramatically. "Daaaad," she wailed. "I miss Quil." She sobbed a little.

Damn. Charlie hated crying women. Bella was in tears all the time lately. One night Embry said he had forgotten to take the trash out to the curb and she had burst into tears. "Jeez, kiddo," Charlie said. "He just had a day off."

"I know," she wailed. "But he was here and now he isn't… he's gone!"

"Where's Embry?"

"On a f-field t-trip."

"Isn't Maddy there?" argued Charlie. "She'll look after you."

"She does, but it is **because** Quil was here."

"What? That doesn't make sense," Charlie argued.

"I miss him now because he _was_ here and now he isn't," she wailed.

Charlie made a huff noise.

"I need him…" she begged. "I need Quil to sleep on."

"You sleep on him?" repeated Charlie. The other deputies smirked.

"Yeees." She made a dramatic sniff noise. "My tummy hurts and I feel sick and sleeping on Quil makes me happy."

Charlie sighed. "Fine," he agreed.

"Thanks, Dad."

Charlie spoke to Quil now. "Get your ass up to Seattle; your baby momma needs you."

"Can I talk to him again?" Bella asked.

"Sure kiddo. You look after yourself." He handed the phone back to Quil.

"Bring fish fry," she told him. "I feel like eating fish fry."

"What the fuck, Bells. I don't have any fish fry."

Charlie snorted.

"But it has to be the Clearwater recipe," Bella said. "Nothing else works. That's what I want."

Quil looked puzzled. "Clearwater fish fry?"

Charlie mouthed 'Sue' at Quil. He nodded.

"Okay baby. I'll be up as soon as I can." He hung up. He shook his head. "Fish fry? These cravings are getting weird."

"I'll get the recipe from Sue," Charlie said.

"I hope the recipe will do. She _will_ give it to you? Isn't the Clearwater fish fry recipe a closely guarded secret?"

"Hey," Charlie argued. "It's me. She loves me."

Charlie walked away but then came back. "What did you do about the Police Academy forms?"

Quil squirmed. "That's really only necessary if I want to join SWAT or something."

Charlie nodded. Quil wasn't ambitious and he didn't want to leave the area.

Quil expanded, "So they said I could do the course at the Washington state criminal justice training commission. 720 hours of training, some on-line course work and a few in training things here. I have to do it within the first six months of permanent appointment."

"Well, you've certainly done the hours."

"Yeah, and I am already working on the online segment." He shrugged.

"Excellent! It's in Burien, right?"

"Yeah. Just south of Seattle. Closer to Bells and Embry."

"So if you do a course with them, that'll make her happier. You'll be close."

"Man," said Quil. "She's just so emotional, you know?"

"Speaking of, you'd better go, before she calls again."

"Thanks Chief." Quil dashed off to the locker room.

"He going permanent?" asked Deputy Steve.

Charlie nodded.

"Cool! Don't want to lose our human lie detector." Steve laughed. "I don't know how he does it. He just folds those big arms, glares at them and says 'you're lying' and they cave. It's a neat skill."

"Uh huh," said Charlie. He knew how he did it; Quil could hear all their body responses. And he could smell fear.

**[AN: I know - he should have done the training course in the six months after he started work, but I forgot… bad, bad mtr. This is what I get for writing on the go instead of planning it all out… oh, well.]**

* * *

><p>After weeks of watching with horror as Bella sprinkled dry mix Clearwater fish fry on everything, (Embry drew the line at pancakes) Bella moved into her next phase. Now she was horny. Embry was much more pleased with this pregnancy side effect. Quil, unfortunately for him, was still in Forks.<p>

He got a phone call from Embry one day.

"Quil? You need to get up here."

"Why?"

"She's insatiable today."

"Yeah I can feel you two. Jeez, Embry. I never thought you'd be unhappy about it!"

"I'm not, but I need to do an assignment. Come and distract her for me, please."

"Have you told her that?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm," said Quil. "What's in it for me?'

"Christ, Quil! I don't have time to fuck you, as well. You get to fuck Bella."

"Oh, come on… Embry." Quil pouted. "I'm your imprint."

He could hear Embry huff. "Fine, fine. I'll give you a blow job."

"That's my boy. Give me an hour and a half." Quil paused. "Are you hiding in the cupboard?"

"No," Embry defended. "I just went to the bathroom."

"Uh huh. Doesn't sound like the bathroom."

"Whatever, Quil. Just get up here."

Quil didn't like the sound of that. Embry was usually so good, dealing with Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella opened the study door to see Embry on his knees in front of Quil. Quil's hands locked around his head. She shut the door and left. Quil was past the point of being able to stop and Embry hadn't seen her. But Quil had seen the tears. When he finished, he hugged Embry, told him to grab his stuff and go to the library. He'd look after Bella for him. He told him to have some time to himself. Go eat or sleep on the grass or something. Embry looked relieved.<p>

He watched Embry go. And then he went looking for her. He flung the bedroom door open. She was curled up on the bed, crying. Just like he knew she would be.

"What?" he growled out.

"You had sex together without me," she hiccupped.

"Yes, so?"

"What?" she sounded incredulous.

"SO?"

"But…" Her lip wobbled.

"Don't you dare!" Quil growled at her. "You may be pregnant and you may be emotional… but you have NEVER got upset about this before and it will stop. NOW."

She stopped. She looked at him. He had never been angry with her before, either.

"You and Embry have sex together all the time. And I have **never** got upset about it. Don't you dare try to tell me _you_ are the one missing out. You have crossed a line. Now get off your ass, stop crying and go do some school work. I guarantee there is something you are meant to be working on and you're avoiding it."

She took in a breath to speak, but he cut her off.

"No. This isn't like you. Embry had school work to do and you wouldn't let him do it. He hid in the fucking cupboard to call me. Just get your head together." He glared at her. "I'll be on the veranda," he said. He managed not to slam the door on his way out.

She got up. She washed her face. She stared at herself in the mirror for a while and then she went to find Quil.

He was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the railing.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. She crept closer to him.

Silence.

"You're right. I can't think straight. My brain has gone to mush." She inhaled. "I panicked when I started forgetting stuff I used to know. I thought sex would make me feel better."

She reached out and touched his shoulder.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"You have never let schoolwork go before," he said, without opening his eyes.

She crept closer. She kind of insinuated herself onto his lap. She made herself as small as she could and pushed her face in against the skin of his neck. He let her do it. "Sorry, I'm not jealous of you and Embry. I don't know what is wrong with me and I _was_ out of line."

"If you even _start_ to think about jealousy, then we are toast," he said.

"I know… that's what kills a lot of other relationships like ours. I'm sorry," she apologised again.

"Humph, okay then," he grunted. His arms closed around her. She sighed in relief.

"How many words is this thing you are avoiding?" he asked.

"Only five thousand. I've done all the preparation, I just couldn't write it."

"Uh huh."

Silence.

"I'll fuck you after you write five thousand," he offered.

"Five? Two thousand."

"No way. Two and a half. That's my last offer."

"Done."

He kissed her. His hand lay flat over her bulge. "How is he, today?" he asked.

"Wriggly. It feels like butterflies flapping."

He stood up, taking her with him. "Cuddling is avoiding essays, too," he told her, with a pat on the ass. "Go on." He nodded his head towards the study. "I'll make you some lunch."

"Thanks, Quil." She kissed him. "I love you."

"Give me three thousand words, baby and I'll show you how much I love you."

* * *

><p>When Embry was brave enough to come home, she was asleep in bed. It was only early, but she was worn out, emotionally and physically.<p>

"Library shut, huh?" asked Quil. He was waiting up for Embry, watching sports on the TV.

Embry started to raid the fridge. "She asleep?" he asked.

"Yep. Had a freak out."

"Yeah? About what?"

"Us."

"Really?"

"I told her off."

Embry blinked. "How did she take that?' he asked carefully.

Quil shrugged. "Turned out it wasn't you, me, sex or even us. It was an essay she was avoiding."

Embry nodded. "Good point. She hasn't been studying much."

"Said her brain was mushy."

"I've read about that with pregnancy."

"She should be okay, now," Quil said.

"Are **you** okay?" Embry checked. He knew Quil had to be pretty upset if he had told Bella off.

"Yeah. I almost shouted at her. She knew I was angry."

Embry looked worried. He knew Quil didn't like dealing with emotional stuff; it wasn't that he couldn't, he just preferred not to. He walked over and brushed his hand over Quil's head. Quil arched under his touch. "Let me have something to eat and then we can have a shower, if you want."

"I want."

"Good."

Embry made himself a few sandwiches and glanced occasionally at Quil. He knew when he wasn't looking at him, Quil was glancing at him. He was concerned that Quil had got angry with Bella. Yeah, she had lost it a little, but he had actually run away from her. "She freaked out?" he checked.

"Cried."

Embry sighed.

"We left her out of sex, she said," mumbled Quil.

"She usually just watches."

"Exactly."

He filled a plate and walked out to sit next to Quil. He held the plate out and Quil snagged a sandwich. They ate together and watched the Mariners lose in a rerun.

"Gah," said Embry. "This was bad enough the first time round." He stood, put his plate in the dishwasher and went to the shower. He heard Quil pad after him. He undressed and the second he stood upright again, Quil hugged him from behind. He was naked, too. He let out a shaky breath. Body to body, cock to ass, hugged tight. Quil's face pressed in against his neck; against his bite. He held him and Embry finally relaxed a little.

Quil licked over his mark. A broad flat tongued stroke. "I got you," he said. His hands started to move over Embry's body. Touching, stroking, pinching. He could feel his muscles relax. He let out another shaky breath.

"We missed you," Embry said. The second he said it, he knew _that_ was the issue. He and Bella had fucked each other until Embry almost run away from her, but neither would ever be Quil. It was Quil that they both needed.

"I know," he growled. One hand shifted lower, kneading down his abs and pressing against his navel. The other shifted higher; cupping his pec and pinching at the nipple. Embry reached a hand back to hold his head. Brushing his fingers over the velvet, buzz cut hair.

His cock twitched. Quil nibbled on his jaw. Embry closed his eyes and leant his head back against his shoulder; relaxing further and letting Quil hold him. His hand dived lower, closing around his cock and squeezing.

"Hot," Embry hummed.

Quil nipped at his skin and worked his way up to his ear. The hand stroked his cock; squeezing and sliding. Sliding up to the head and stroking his fingers across the slit; collecting the moisture. That hand lifted to Embry's face; a teasing wave before Quil slid it into his own mouth and sucked at the fingers. Embry moaned. The now wet fingers slid into his open mouth and pressed against his tongue. Quil shifted behind him and hugged him tighter.

The hand slid low again and grasped Embry, hard.

"Yes," he hissed.

Stroke, squeeze, slide, squeeze. He turned his face, blindly looking for Quil's mouth. He found it. Quil's tongue slid into his open mouth and they kissed. Stroke, squeeze, suck. Wet noises as they moved against each other.

The hand moved faster but still squeezing and stroking. Embry shivered. Quil grabbed his jaw, yanking his head over and biting him on the neck. Embry cried out as his cock jerked and his whole body shuddered. He was held tight, by mouth and hands and he loved it. He needed it.

"Yes," Embry moaned.

Quil licked at the bite. "Mine," he growled.

"Oh, yes."

Quil held him as he got his breath back. His legs felt shaky. The lower hand stroked his belly. Soothing.

"Quil?"

"Em."

"Fuck me in the shower?"

The answer was a meaty arm reaching past him to turn the water on. "I'll slam you into the tiles," he growled in his ear.


	83. Chapter 83

**83. Best friends share… everything.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: I worry that I am getting repetitive with weddings and births… but that's the nature of the beast, I suppose.]**

Bella had discovered Skype. She used it to talk to the Cullens. The boys coped with Emmett and Jasper showing up occasionally, but they were not keen on a whole pile of other Cullens being around. Even if they did own the apartment they were living in.

Esme had begged her to send baby photos when they had that confrontation with Edward at the treaty line, and Bella knew the whole family regretted their actions in leaving her without saying goodbye. So Bella chatted to Esme on Skype and showed her the expanding baby bump, rather than have her actually visit and cause a problem. She was very excited about the pregnancy and the upcoming ritual. Bella wasn't sure how to describe it, marriage was inaccurate and joining ceremony sounded weird.

A new laptop had arrived one day and that was actually perfect for Skype. She put it on the kitchen counter and talked while she made dinner. Esme was helpful there too, sometimes. She seemed to have memorised cook books, instead of Shakespeare, like Edward had done. Not as romantic, but vastly more practical.

They talked about all kinds of things. She found if she talked to Esme, it was an outlet for her that wasn't family and she didn't upset the boys when she got super anxious about something. And Esme was so comforting and motherly. It seemed to be her vampire skill. She always knew the right thing to say.

Esme convinced her to do a registry at a baby store instead of a bridal registry. She did all the research for Bella on which was the best pram to buy, which crib etcetera. They didn't need wedding gifts, but they did need baby stuff. And boy, did babies seem to need a lot of stuff. Bella made her promise not to buy everything on the list. Esme swore they would just buy whatever else other people didn't get for them. Bella had to accept that.

The court documents approving their name changes came through with a minimum of fuss. No-one seemed to care about why they wanted to change their names, as long as they weren't changed to anything offensive, or done to avoid debts. For a fee of $100 each, it was all done.

Quil spent a few weeks at the state criminal justice training commission at Burien. He spent his evenings at the apartment. The course was daily attendance only. It settled them all to have him nearby for a little while. Bella thought he could help organise the ceremony, but Joy Ateara assured Bella that the ceremony would not be formal at all; no vellum invitations or RSVP envelopes. The reservation was really casual about these things; in fact, no one rsvp'd at all. No one seemed worried about it. So, that made her less stressed too. She just needed to make sure Renee and Phil could be there on the date. The boys refused to show her what they were wearing, but she had an idea of the colour. She went to a few maternity shops with Maddy before she found a plain champagne coloured gown that she thought would go with their outfits.

"Seriously?" Maddy asked for the tenth time. "They are wearing a breechcloth and buckskin leggings? And that's all?"

"Honestly, Maddy. It's not like they wear that much clothing normally."

"Yeesh. Don't I know it?"

"Are you imagining Paul in a pair?"

"What? No… no… no wedding ceremony for me."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Sure, sure." She paused. "He'd do it for you. If you asked."

"Get married?" squeaked Maddy.

"No. Wear leggings. Did you want to get married?"

Maddy looked trapped. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "It hasn't been very long but it feels so serious, you know?" She looked at Bella. "Were you like that with the boys?"

"Yes. One weekend and we were done. Couldn't bear to be apart, almost."

"Oh. So it's a Quileute thing?" Maddy asked.

Bella nearly coughed. Clearly Paul hadn't told her about the wolves and imprinting. They had been dating for about six months. She was going to kill him for not telling her that he _hadn't_ told Maddy. Or was he hoping she would blab the secret and save him the trouble? She was still in Seattle looking for work and that actually suited Bella, but Paul would be in trouble with her, the next time she saw him.

"He's crazy about you, Maddy. He'd stand on his head for you."

"It'd make a change," said Maddy. "Instead of hanging **me** upside down for him."

Bella laughed. "Quil does that, too."

They both suddenly realised the shop attendant was standing near them with an odd look on her face; she had clearly overheard them. Both girls collapsed into a fit of giggles and made their escape to the fitting rooms.

* * *

><p>Spring break, the end of March and the ceremony day came too fast for Bella. Not because she wasn't looking forward to it, but just because all time seemed to be going faster. She remembered her panic attack about turning eighteen. It seemed so silly, looking back.<p>

She had stayed the night before the ceremony with Joy in the Ateara house. The boys had their house to themselves. Joy helped brush her hair. It had got really full and lush with the pregnancy. She patted her swelling stomach and thought about how far they had come as a trio. She couldn't imagine her life without them, now. She thought back to Edward and she was so glad he had made the decision to leave her. He might not have been happy with her choices, but she was still human; still alive and she was having a child. She knew his mother was pleased about that. By mutual choice, they had avoided any discussion of Edward but Bella thought she might ask her next time they spoke, what he was doing. She hoped he had found a partner to share his life with. Like the two she had.

When she was ready, she and Joy walked down to the house. She had wanted to walk it. It felt like the right thing to do. People waved and shouted out greetings and good wishes to her. She smiled and waved back and greeted people by name if she knew them. She was part of the community now and it showed.

They stopped in front of their house. It was still painted red, nobody wanted to change the colour. Joy put the veil on for her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. Joy squeezed her hand. She could hear the tribal drumming group playing as she walked around the side of the house to greet her men.

http: /www. myspace. com/quileutenationevents/photos/22792

The back yard was full of people. The grass neatly mowed. Quil and Embry were standing next to each other, bare-chested, wearing the breechcloth and leggings, as they had told her they would. They had a woven cedar bark bands around their head, waist and just below their knees. A carved wolf hung around their necks on a leather thong. A dark blanket hung around their shoulders like a cape. She had one of her own that matched. They looked joyful, happy and utterly spectacular. For once, she hoped her mother was taking lots of photos.

Old Quil waved her forward. The women of the tribe had made a special woven mat that they were to stand on, while the ceremony was performed. The boys had bare feet, she wore some beaded moccasins. Afterwards, the mat was to be given to their oldest living relative. She thought that would probably be old Quil. The tribal gifts were laid out around the edges of it. Handmade, decorated pots, baskets and beadwork for her. Knives, spears, fishing rods and mannish items for the boys.

She took a moment to look for her friends in the crowd. The pack and partners were all there. Maddy waved at her excitedly. Leah and Jake stood together, as always. She smiled at them all. Dozens of other people had come to watch, or just stopped as they drove past. There was a mix of kids, dogs and people and it was so casual she forgot to panic.

Joy gave Renee a signal. Each mother stood behind her child. Sue Clearwater was standing in for Embry's mother. Charlie and Phil stood together behind old Quil and both looked so proud. As Old Quil almost sang the words of the ceremony, the mothers removed the dark blankets from around their shoulders. Then they were pushed together in the centre of the woven mat. Their arms reached for each other, the way they always did. And then they were wrapped as one in a white blanket. Joy had clearly made an extra-long one; it fitted around the three. They cuddled together under the fresh, spotless blanket that symbolised a clean start.

They made a circle; the three of them. Their child in the centre. They radiated joy and love. She felt an echo of that linking energy they had felt on that first mating weekend. She bit her lip and blinked rapidly, before she cried. Nobody said anything; they all just knew. The boys crouched down a little and lifted her up so that their heads touched. Quil shifted his head and Embry and Bella both kissed him at the same time. Her arms slid around their bare backs and hugged them in to her. The Quileute words sang around them and wove them together.

The crowd broke into cheers and whoops of joy. The pack howled.

Everyone rushed to congratulate them. Traditionally, if they separated the white blanket would be torn in half; or thirds for them. In the meantime, it was meant to be hung in their home, as a reminder of their commitment to each other.

Renee was crying and that set Bella off. They hugged each other hard. "Baby, I am so happy for you," her mother said. "That was just beautiful."

Charlie shook hands with the boys and clapped them on the shoulder. Then he hugged Bella. "Well, kiddo," he whispered in her ear. "We made it this far. Through the freaks and now you are on the downhill run."

"I sure hope so, Dad. Less freaks now, too."

"McGuffin," said Charlie before he left to break open a beer with the older guys.

Maddy got to her next. "That was freaky weird," she said. "The hairs stood up on my arms. Look at me… brrr…" She rubbed her hands down her arms. Paul was standing next to her.

Renee turned around from talking to Joy and saw him. "Hello," she gushed. "I remember you!" She patted him on the arm.

Maddy frowned at her. Paul slid in behind her and hugged her to him. "Hello, Mrs…" he stopped.

"Dwyer," Bella supplied in a wolf audible whisper.

"…Dwyer," he finished.

"Oh, now. Call me Renee," she gushed. "We're old friends."

"Have you met Madeline Pennington, Bella's old roommate and my **girlfriend**?" he stressed, as he introduced them.

"We've talked on the phone, haven't we?" Renee asked Maddy.

"Yes," Maddy spat at her.

"Mum, come and meet Quil's mother, Joy," Bella dragged her off, before Maddy lost it.

Paul scooped up Maddy and ran around the side of the house with her. She whacked him in the head as they went. "Goddammit woman!" he swore. "Let me explain."

"Her mother!" she screeched at him, before they disappeared from sight.

The trestle tables were groaning with food, and everyone started to help themselves. Bella slipped inside the house to get her own camera. Jake was waiting for her at the back door when she came back out.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Happy," she said. She hugged him. He didn't give her his normal hug. "What was that?" she asked.

"The bump gets in the way," he argued. He put his hand on it, as he said it; she noticed that everyone did that, the larger the bump got.

"Are you going to do this one day, too?"

"The bump or the ceremony?" he asked.

She gave him a look.

He shrugged. "Yeah… probably," he conceded. "Leah and I are good but it matters to family."

"Yes, it does." She looked over to find her family; the new one she had made for herself. "Look at them," she said. Quil and Embry were talking to different people. Facing away from each other. But Embry had his arm stretched back behind him and his fingers tucked in the top of the back of Quil's legging. Bella chuckled. "It was Quil who wanted Embry to show _his_ ass."

Jake glanced at them. "And he's showing his bite mark."

"Embry marked him one mating weekend." She lowered her voice. "Embry said that Quil's ass belonged to him."

Jake guffawed. "I guess it does."

He hugged Bella again and went off, still laughing. Bella took a photo of the boys and zoomed in on Embry's hand. That, for her, was the wedding photo she wanted in her purse. Quil's ass with Embry's hand.

Quil made his way over to her. "I want a copy of that," he whispered to her.

"We can blow it up and hang it on the wall," she suggested. He laughed.

Embry snuck in and cuddled her from behind. "Inked next, Honey."

They meant it, too. The tribe tattooist had brought a small portable machine to do the rings on the boys right now.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

The boys exchanged a look. "We want to do ours now, but we can leave yours until after the birth if you like."

"Don't do pregnant women," said the tattooist.

"I'll have to wait then," she laughed.

She watched as he marked a neat circle on their finger and then started to ink the design. It was a braid; it seemed appropriate. Three threads that made up a whole.

The party continued until the last few stragglers were left; mostly pack. They lit a fire in the yard. Bella cuddled between her boys; now her bonded life partners. She closed her eyes for just a second and when she opened them again, she was in bed between them. They were both asleep. She lay there and listened to them breathe quietly and she thanked the wolf gods for giving them to her. The baby kicked. She shifted a little and Quil's big hand moved to lay flat on her stomach. She laid her hand on top of it, rubbing over the ring marked on his finger. The baby quieted. She went back to sleep.


	84. Chapter 84

**84. Best friends share… everything. birth**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

**[AN: There is no star for having a natural birth with no drugs, but having written a few different kinds of deliveries, this Bella wins the prize and gets the uncomplicated delivery. Lucky her. As long as you and the baby get through it healthy, that's the main thing.]**

* * *

><p>Spring semester started the last week of March. Classes carried through and exams were in the first week of June. By then she had had it. She realised that there was no way she could do any courses at all and have a baby. She was so big, she waddled and her brain got mushier. She had forgotten what her toes looked like. She didn't bend in the middle anymore. She got permission to skip a semester, but it meant that she could have no more delays before she finished her law degree. She'd be back at classes in September.<p>

Embry passed his final exams and graduated with a degree in Aquatics and Fisheries Science. As a graduating student, he was eligible to participate in both the University of Washington Commencement Ceremony in Husky Stadium (held on a Saturday afternoon in June) and the School of Aquatic and Fishery Sciences Departmental Graduation Celebration (held on a Friday afternoon in June).

Typically for Embry, he didn't want to make a fuss and he only chose to do the Fishery ceremony. Graduating in front of 40,000 people in a football stadium just wasn't him. Fishery science didn't do the whole cap and gowns thing, either. Nor did they care how many guests you brought. Sue, Charlie, Joy, Quil and Bella all watched him graduate. Old Quil said he wasn't up for the road trip. The ceremony was very casual and just held in the fisheries building. He had made a few friends among the other students. The uni allowed you to keep your email address and it became an auto forward address, so he wouldn't lose track of people, regardless of where they ended up. The fisheries degree was so specialised, they often ended up all over the world.

They had one of those casual, family dinners with everyone back at the apartment. Maddy and Paul showed up for that, too. Charlie refused to let anyone cook and he ordered a pile of takeout from three different restaurants to keep everyone well supplied with food and happy with the choices. Bella had a craving for Mexican that week.

Bella was 35 weeks. The baby had shifted and was doing all the right things. They called him a 'he' just because Quil was so convinced that it was a boy.

"He keeps squashing my bladder," she complained, as she shoved the baby back.

"You haven't gained much weight," noted Sue.

"She looks like the Alien sometimes," Quil said. He laughed. He did a motion with his hand as if it was a small alien bursting out of someone's chest. "You can see little feet push against her. It's fascinating."

"Well right now those little feet are kicking my bladder again," she complained. She waved an arm at the boys who leapt to help pull her out of the chair. She waddled off to the bathroom.

Sue watched her go. "Who's going to be with her at the birth?" she asked.

"We will," said Embry. He looked puzzled that Sue even needed to ask.

"Won't you be useless?" Sue checked.

Maddy snorted.

"What?" said Quil. "We've read all the books. Haven't we, Embry? We won't be useless."

"What about the pain?" asked Sue.

"Holy fuck," said Paul.

Embry and Quil looked at each other in horror. "Shit! We didn't think about that."

Maddy looked confused. Paul had recently (finally) told her about the wolves.

"When she had really bad morning sickness, these guys got a taste of it, too," Paul explained.

"I remember that! Seth rang to ask if she was sick. I thought you guys were just freaks with the sensitivity thing." She looked at Paul. "They always knew when she was upset or whatever, at McMahon Hall."

"No, it's their special wolf thing," Paul explained. "The others don't get it. Thank god." Maddy frowned at him.

"You mean… **we** will feel the labour?" Embry asked. Paul chuckled, evilly.

"I assumed so," said Sue. "It only seems to be when she experiences very strong emotions or physical effects, correct?" The boys nodded.

"I'll be there," suggested Joy. "I'm sure you two will be fine with a little pain. I will be a backup." She didn't want to remind Embry that he had been through much worse before. "And besides," she added, "It's pain with a purpose. You get a baby."

Bella had waddled back by then and must have heard her. "I've thought about that," she said, "And I think I'd prefer to do it drug free. Unless I _really_ need them. Otherwise I'm going cold turkey."

Quil whimpered.

* * *

><p>By mutual agreement, the boys didn't mention it to her. She had enough to worry about. They moved back to La Push and left the apartment to Maddy. Bella couldn't make a decision about what to do about Maddy. She would like her to stay with them after the baby was born, but there just wasn't enough room. But the location; the proximity to campus was perfect and she didn't want to move. She decided to deal with that issue later.<p>

She got bigger and bigger. She complained that she felt like a whale. She was tired and irritable. The boys were so desperate to be near her, that she almost tripped over them. Her ankles swelled up, she couldn't get comfortable to sleep. The baby didn't move as much; he was squished in there now. He squirmed and rolled rather than kicked. She felt over heated. A wolf baby and sleeping with two wolves? She was boiling at night, couldn't sleep and then got more irritable.

Quil especially, couldn't take his hands off her. Embry took a step back and let him. He had effectively had her to himself for a long time and he was happy for Quil to have a turn. Quil offered to massage her perineum for her. She was sure he had ulterior motives, but she loved Quil touching her so she never said 'no'. If the skin was stretched and pliable it would mean less damage for her during the birth. Quil touching her was a bonus and if he did it well, the muscle would stretch when the baby's head crowned and she might not tear or need to be cut. As it was, their massage sessions tended to get out of hand with tongues and fingers straying, and they usually finished with Quil sliding into her from behind. He told her how gorgeous she was, how amazing her tits were now, how much he loved her and how much he loved fucking her. She napped alone after those sessions and felt like a million dollars for a little while.

The pack had built an extension onto the little Black house. They now had a second bathroom; an en-suite off the main bedroom. The twins' old room was the nursery for the moment and Jake's old bedroom a spare room. They could always build more if they needed them. The main bedroom now stretched across the width of the house. Finally the bed was away from the wall. They had a new bed too; California king size. The milk crates had gone to Jake's to store stuff in the garage.

All the baby registry gifts were delivered the week before her due date. It seemed to spur her into a frantic nesting session. She had to get everything set up. She wanted it all ready. She cooked the entire contents of the freezer; making meals for them and marking the contents on them, even though she knew the boys could identify them by scent alone. The boys freaked but could not stop her doing stuff. Quil pitched a fit when he saw her up a ladder trying to hang a mobile. He was so upset, she promised not to do anything like that again. From then on, if she even wanted a jar from a high cupboard, she asked them to get it for her, rather than use a stepladder.

Esme was beside herself. They still did Skype sessions. She had now obviously memorised pregnancy and birth books. Bella just slumped after her week of manic behaviour. Now her legs ached, she had diarrhoea and Braxton Hicks contractions. She knew they were supposed to push the baby into the right position but they were annoying and faintly worrisome.

She knew when real labour had started because the contractions got a little more noticeable and she had seen some blood in the toilet. She thought it would take hours; it was late and she didn't want to panic the boys, so she just went to bed. She dozed and shifted around. She started to notice that they weren't really asleep either.

"Bells? You okay?" Quil asked.

"My back's just aching," she said. "Go to sleep."

"You aren't in labour?" asked Embry.

"Ah…" She tried to sit up; they both helped her. "Why are you two awake?" she asked.

"It's labour, isn't it?" said Quil.

"Maybe…" she admitted, "but it'll be hours before anything happens, so there's no point going to the medical centre. I'd rather stay at home and be comfortable."

The boys groaned and threw themselves back onto the mattress.

"What is…? Oh, my God. You can feel it, can't you?" She flapped nervously. "I didn't even think about that… oh, no," she wailed.

Quil hugged her. "Bells. Stop. It's fine. We can cope. We are big, tough manly werewolves. Aren't we, Embry?"

"Uh- huh," said Embry. "Oh, jeez. That one hurt."

Bella started to hyperventilate a little. Quil grabbed her. Holding her very tight. "Shhh… it's okay. Don't panic." He rubbed his hand over her stomach. "Man! That is as tight as a drum. You sure, we shouldn't go in to the medical centre?"

"We can if you want," she suggested. "The bag is packed and everything is ready."

"Let's do that," Embry said. "I'd feel better about that, even if we spend hours there instead."

"Okay. Just let me go to the bathroom, first, and then I will get dressed," Bella said. The boys helped her out of bed and she went to the bathroom.

Embry grabbed her pre-packed bag and put it near the front door. Quil slipped some trousers on.

"Quil?" she called. She was standing naked in the bathroom with a puddle below her. There was some blood in the fluid. Quil just looked at her; he grabbed a bath sheet from the rack, wrapped it around her, scooped her up and ran. Embry had his phone in his hand. "I'll follow you," he shouted after them. "Joy? It's started… Can you call Sue? She's at Jake's and Leah's … We'll see you there."

Embry looked around, turned off some lights and followed them, carrying the bag. He texted Maddy as he went. The medical centre was not far from their house and they just ran there on foot. Quil was waiting at the door for Embry, who had caught up to them. He keyed in the door code and held it open and Quil shouldered through. The wolf pack all knew the door key code for emergencies. The medical centre had to extend its facilities to look after the wolfpack and keep their existence a secret. It wasn't possible for them to be treated in a normal hospital, without awkward questions. They should be dead with their extreme body temperature.

"Quil?" Bella said. "It's okay… it's just normal… you don't need to run."

He just stood with her still cradled in his arms. "Don't like the blood," he grunted.

"It's normal to have a little show," she argued. She could see his jaw clamp and he just shook his head. Sue came in the door then, yawning and turning lights on. "So how do you feel, Bella?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Started three hours ago," grunted Quil.

"This way," Sue said as she walked down towards the birthing room. Quil was still holding her. He looked like he didn't want to put her down. "What do you want to do, Bella?"

"Walk. I feel like I need to walk."

"Excellent." Sue looked at Quil pointedly.

He huffed, but placed Bella gently on her feet. She clutched the towel around her.

"I'll get you a gown. Did your waters break?"

Bella nodded. Sue pulled a gown out of a drawer and passed it to Quil. He helped Bella put it on and he laced up the ties behind her. Her naked ass hung out the back. He patted it gently.

She panted out a breath and put her hand out. Quil held her hand and they started to walk, very slowly towards the door. "We'll just go up and down the hallway," Quil suggested. She nodded.

Embry brought in her bag and put it down on a counter. "I've rung or texted everyone." He patted her stomach and kissed her on the forehead. "How's he doing?"

"I think he's ready to come out."

"Cool! Can't wait to meet him." He thumped Quil in the shoulder. "You good?"

Quil nodded, tightly. Sue just smiled at them all.

A few hours later, Bella was unable to speak during contractions. The boys had not left her side. They knew when her back hurt; they knew when she was thirsty and they knew how long and how severe the contractions were. The sun was up now and her family were all there. Maddy and Paul had driven down from Seattle. Charlie had put his head in the door, kissed Sue and Bella and run away again. She still insisted on no pain drugs. Sue tried to get her to lie down and rest, but she couldn't stay there. At least Sue could check her vitals while she rested for five minutes. Her blood pressure was good and she was fully dilated.

"Push," Bella moaned. "I need to push."

"Good. You don't want to lie down now?" Sue asked.

"Nooo," she wailed.

"Okay. Let me just get something," Sue came back with a large rubber sheet. "Embry, two chairs."

She spread the sheet out on the floor and showed Embry where she wanted the chairs. "Sit," she told the boys. They sat. "Stick your leg out to the side."

"Naked… need to be naked," Bella moaned.

The boys exchanged a glance. "Okay." They stood and slipped their cut-offs down; supporting her between them. Then they pulled her gown off and crowded in close to her.

She sighed. "That's better."

They resumed their earlier position. She sat, almost hanging on their thighs. Her arms over their shoulders and they held her hands. They formed a birth chair for her. Their free hand stroked down her back, massaging and pressing in the right places. They all felt better with the skin contact.

Bella moaned.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Embry asked.

"I'm going to make a mess," she whimpered.

"Oh, now," said Sue. "You have to push a baby out. It doesn't matter if a little extra mess comes too. Happens all the time and I'll clean it up for you. You just concentrate on that baby."

Bella put her chin down on her chest and grunted. "Ungh." Then she panted after the urge to push had passed. She had several longer contractions. She was covered in sweat, her hair was all tangled. "Braid… hair… next… time," she panted out.

The boys thought it was miraculous that she _wanted_ a next time in the middle of labour.

"You're beautiful, Bells," Quil told her.

"Love you," said Embry.

She clutched harder at their hands. They pushed the chairs back, crouching down until her feet touched the floor. She strained and pushed. Sue knelt on the floor. "The head's crowning."

"We know," grunted Embry.

"Jesus," said Quil.

Bella shouted something unintelligible.

"That's the way," Sue encouraged. "Big push next time and his head should be clear."

"Aaah!"

"Good girl. The head's out and he's okay." Sue cleaned his nose and mouth of mucus. Quil glanced under her. "He's got hair. Wanna feel?"

"Noooo. I might … pull him out… by it," she panted.

Embry chuckled.

"Shoulders next, Bella. You can do it," Sue encouraged. The boys added words of encouragement too and they all talked her through the next couple of pushes. Once the shoulders were out, he just slipped out and into Sue's hands. She lifted him up and four hands reached for him.

"It's a boy!" said Embry.

"Of course," said Quil.

Bella cradled the newborn in against her chest. He made small squirmy noises and waved his hands around. The three of them unconsciously hugged in closer. Quil touched him on the head. "Look at him, Bells. He's beautiful."

She started to cry. "I did it," she said.

"You were awesome," Embry told her.

Sue took a photo for them. Then she took the baby to clean him up, cut the cord and weigh him. He objected. Embry followed her and when she had finished she handed him the boy to hold while Bella delivered the placenta. Quil helped her through that and then lifted her and placed her carefully on the bed. She fell back on the pillows with an exhausted sigh. "I feel all shivery," she said.

Embry passed her the baby. He and Quil crowded in on each side.

"You boys should probably put something on, before I let the family in," Sue pointed out. "I'll give you ten minutes alone. Did you want to feed him?"

Bella nodded. Sue helped her unwrap the baby, while the boys got dressed again. She showed her how to latch him onto her nipple. He seized at it eagerly, opening his mouth wide. "That's my boy," said Quil.

"We're a family!" wailed Bella, as she started crying again.

"Oh, yes," said Sue. "I suppose he's my step grandson." She looked at him. "He is beautiful and look at those long thigh bones. He'll be as tall as his fathers."

Joy stuck her head in the door. "Is he here?"

"Come and meet him, Mum."

She rushed over to the bed. Charlie was just behind her. They oohed and aahed and said all the right things.

Bella's ten minutes of peace evaporated. She had to finish feeding her son, call Renee, get hugged by everyone and endure endless congratulations. And she didn't mind a bit. He was a pack, as well as a community baby, and they all wanted a piece of him.

Embry took her to have a shower. He got in with her and helped her wash. She hugged him hard and had another teary moment. "Do you think I can stop crying, now?" she asked him.

"I sure hope so," he quipped. She smacked him.

She got dressed and they made their way back to her room.

The whole pack was crowded in there. Maddy squealed and hugged her. Paul leaned over the plastic crib and studied the sleeping baby. Quil must have finally put him down.

"So," he started. "You gonna call him Sherlock?"

"What?"

"Hercule? Or what about Charlie?"

"Paul you often don't make much sense…" Sam stated. "But you've got me seriously confused today."

"He's Quil Call-Ateara of course," Quil responded. He and Embry helped Bella back into the bed.

"Great detectives," Paul clarified. "Charlie Chan? Scooby?"

"Okay," Sam sighed. "I'll ask…" He paused. "Why?"

"This little guy has already solved the great mystery of La Push."

Everyone looked confused now.

"May I?" Paul asked Bella as he put his hands out to lift the sleeping baby.

She nodded.

Paul lifted him carefully. Again Bella marvelled at how strong and how gentle all the pack could be.

"Support his head," Quil reminded him.

"I know…" Paul whined.

He lifted the baby up, moved over and held him next to Sam's face. Sam was frowning. The baby frowned in his sleep too, at being moved probably. He squirmed a little in Paul's solid grasp. Sam and little Quil looked remarkably alike.

"Oh my god!" said Jake. "He could be Sam's baby."

"He better not be," Quil growled.

Paul rolled his eyes. "He's not Sam's baby… he's a **Uley**. Look at him."

"Ru ro," said Jared, in a Scooby-doo imitation.

Everyone looked at Embry.

"What?" he said.

"I don't believe it," Sam blustered. "Why? I mean why does he look like **me**?"

"Embry's father must be your father, Joshua Uley," Bella said. "It's a genetic thing. When babies are first born, they look like their father; to make sure that he recognises the child as his."

"So I'm a Uley?" Embry asked.

"Must be," said Sam as he took the baby from Paul. "Hey, I'm Uncle Sam," he crowed. Then he chuckled. "That has quite the ring to it, eh?" The pack crowded around Sam to scent the baby and make sure he was pack; now Sam was holding him all their inhibitions had abated.

"Wow," said Jake.

"Goddamn it!" said Paul.

"What now?" Maddy asked.

Paul pointed at Quil. "He let him go **first** AGAIN!"

Quil snorted. Embry looked inordinately pleased. Bella held her hand out to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah… I think so."

"We could do a test. Compare yours and Sam's DNA to confirm?" Quil suggested.

"I'd like that. If that's okay with Sam."

"Yeah," Sam said, rocking the baby gently. "You're good… brother," he added.


	85. Chapter 85

**85. Best friends share… everything. **

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Little Quil made his mark on the household. He was a great baby. He was so happy and so even tempered. Everyone just carried him around and talked to him all the time. He fed well, he slept well; he was an angel. Bella suspected he got that from his father. He was a little Embry. He really was a little Embry, the tests had confirmed it, and also that Sam was Embry's sibling. Embry was still happy for the baby to be named a Quil, though. It was really important to Quil that the name continued and he was their first son. That was the tradition.<p>

Maddy finished an extra course of study and was now a qualified elementary school teacher. There was a baby boom around Seattle from the IT industry, so she had no trouble finding a job, although it killed her to give up her History dream.

Bella drove back up to the apartment so that she could continue to breastfeed little Quil and get him settled in, ready for the semester to start in September. Maddy was still living in the study until she found somewhere else to stay.

She would miss the boys but they both had jobs and responsibilities. She had eighteen months left and then she would be graduating. She was getting very good at the long drive to La Push. She did it in just over four hours now. She occasionally caught the ferry across to Bainbridge Island, if she wasn't in a hurry. She loved coming in to Seattle from the water. It was such a picturesque city with the steep hills and the harbour. If she didn't want to wait around, while cars loaded on and off the ferry, she drove direct.

She knew the boys had got better at doing the trip, too. They had it down to an hour at wolf speed through the forest and then the last part they jogged in human form, or vice versa. They both really missed the baby.

Esme had asked if she could come to visit and to see the baby. She also wanted to bring Rose. Rose had suggested that she should apologise to Bella. She had telephoned Edward and caused that whole scene at the treaty line. Bella discussed it with the boys. They weren't happy about it, but agreed that if Jasper and Emmett came too, they would be okay. They trusted them. Neither of them wanted to be there; that was too much for them. Bella knew they were torn, the way they often were about her friendship with the Cullens. It was Emmett that swung it. He just told the boys that Rose was completely nuts about babies. There was no way she would ever hurt him.

Bella suggested that if they wanted, they could be in Seattle and she would phone them when the Cullens had left. They could be close, but not too close. They agreed that would work.

Bella didn't quite know what to do to prepare for a vampire visit. She had an urge to bake, but it was pointless. She baked anyway, the boys would eat it, and she did some law pre-reading and let little Quil have a nap. She dozed off.

The doorbell woke her up.

She kept forgetting just how ethereally beautiful the Cullens were. It was worse when there was more than one. Four was breathtaking. They hadn't changed, of course.

She hugged Esme and she felt so hard and odd.

"Bella," she gushed, "you look fantastic. Already lost all your baby weight?"

"It helped that I never actually put much on, but he just sucks it out of me." A cry came through the baby monitor. "Speaking of, he's awake."

"We'll wait here," Jasper said, as he put a hand on Rose's arm.

Bella and Esme went to rescue little Quil. He needed a diaper change. He studied this new face with his big, dark eyes and then he must have decided that she smiled at him and she was okay. He smiled back at her.

"Ooh, he's adorable," Esme cooed. "His eyes are so dark and look at those long, slim fingers."

"Embry's," said Bella. She picked him up. "Come on, little man, you have visitors."

He was very pleased to meet all the new people. Bella felt confident enough to let Esme hold him.

Rose followed her into the kitchen when she went to make herself a coffee. "I should apologise for that whole Edward thing," she said. Bella glanced at her, but said nothing. It wasn't actually an apology, yet.

"It was stupid." Rose said. "I just wanted everyone back together and as it turned out, _you_ kind of made that happen." They started to walk back to the living room and the others.

"How do you mean?"

"After you told him how you felt, Edward went to live with the Denali clan in Alaska and everyone else came home."

"With Tanya? Didn't she have a crush on him? Is he trying to date?"

"He is, but not with Tanya. She's a succubus."

Bella looked blank.

"A female succubus," Rose explained, "feeds off the sexual energy of men. She's way too sexual and experienced for Edward." She tossed her hair. "He prefers Irina. She's one, too, but not quite as forceful as Tanya. Who is their leader, you know. They follow our vegetarian diet and are almost our cousins. And besides, Irina was just so heartbroken after that French guy dumped her… Laurent, was it? Edward does seem to prefer them damaged."

Her spike of panic must have hit Jasper. He looked at her. There was no way she could tell them that Laurent hadn't dumped Irina, the wolf pack had killed him to protect her.

"Emo Ed," continued Rose. "I'm sure they lie around reading poetry and being emotional and depressed together. Playing mournful songs on the piano."

"I… I remember Laurent. He was with James," Bella said. She hoped that Jasper thought her panic related to remembering that.

Little Quil made a noise and gave his mother an enormous smile. Jasper looked happier.

The door opened and Maddy walked in. "Paul's being weird…" She stopped suddenly and blinked.

"Maddy, you remember Emmett and Jasper? And this is Rose and Esme Cullen."

"Hi," said Maddy doubtfully.

"Maddy's my flatmate at the moment," Bella explained.

"But there's not enough room," said Esme. She suddenly rose to her feet and started pacing out the apartment.

Emmett chuckled. "Oh, no," he said. "Redecorating."

"**You** own the place?" Maddy guessed. Emmett nodded.

Esme looked excited. "That's it! We'll buy the one next door and knock a wall out. Little Quil can have his own room and Bella can have a study and a second bathroom."

"Why don't you just put a connecting door and then you can take it out again when you need to sell," Rose suggested.

"And then Maddy can live next door," Bella said. "And we'll both have privacy when we need it."

"Wha…?" said Maddy. She was a little flummoxed by the idea of someone having enough money to just buy the apartment next door.

Little Quil saw Maddy now and gave her a massive smile as well.

Jasper chuckled. "He is really happy and content. So many people in his little life and he reacts to them all on his own simple level; smiles at everyone, doesn't he?"

Maddy said, "Paul loves him too."

"Paul does?" Jasper smiled at her. "I see. You're together. He's okay now?"

"Paul imprinted on her," Bella explained. Maddy looked horrified that Bella had said that in front of the Cullens.

"They know," Bella justified.

"Congratulations," said Rose. She didn't sound genuine.

"So," said Emmett, clearly changing the subject. "What are your plans for University, Bella?"

"I have eighteen months left and then I need to do some work with a law firm. I'm not sure who, yet. I will have to fill in a thousand application forms. And it will be hard because I am a new mother. They want recent graduates, with no family life."

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other. "Jenks," said Jasper.

"It's perfect!" said Emmett. "He's getting old."

Little Quil looked between them as if he was listening. He stopped sucking on his own hand.

"What's perfect?" Bella queried.

"Jaz has this legal contact, J. Jenks. He has an office in one of those fancy skyscrapers. We could get you a job with him." Emmett looked delighted with his plan.

"But, I would owe you another favour," Bella said.

"Oh, don't be silly, we love you," said Esme.

"It would be nice to not have to scare the man so much." Jasper said. "I swear he is going to have a coronary one day."

"What does he do for you?" Bella asked.

"He makes documents for the family. Every generation, Edward inherits his house from himself, for instance." Jasper looked serious.

"Passports, birth certificates," Bella added.

"Exactly."

"It's illegal," Bella said.

"But necessary. He has two offices. One is legal, Jason Jenks in the city, and the other, Jason Scott, an attorney with a modest practice in the suburbs, is a contact point for the illegitimate business," Jasper explained.

"If you did it for us, we wouldn't have to use him. It'd be cleaner," suggested Emmett.

"And I'd keep the secret," Bella noted.

Jasper inclined his head. "Indeed."

Maddy looked confused. Her phone rang. "Paul? … yes … They're still here." She frowned.

"I'll have to think about it," said Bella.

"Let us know, either way," Jasper said. "Do work experience with him, and then maybe run your own firm?"

Rose was holding little Quil now. He watched her as she talked to him. She started to sing him a song.

Bella watched them as she answered Jasper. "I had hoped to concentrate on Native American law, but I still need to do other, regular things, like wills and conveyancing to pay the bills. Especially if I live in La Push. That's what the community needs. I can't live in Seattle forever. I can't stay away from the boys; it's too hard. It makes us all off balance."

"Especially if there are more children," said Esme. She looked motherly and concerned. "You should all live together."

"Exactly. It's so hard on them to miss out on him, now. He changes every day."

"Let us help you, Bella," said Rose. Little Quil was holding her finger and trying to get it into his mouth. "If anyone had asked if I wanted you to be part of our family, I would have said 'no'. Not because I didn't like you, but because I thought you would have been making a mistake." She nodded at the baby in her arms. "To give up this? That would have been choosing wrong." She looked more emotional than Bella had ever seen her. Emmett leaned over and kissed her.

"Yes, it would have," Bella agreed. "I can see that now." She smiled at Rose. "Thank you, Rose."

"One day, I will have to tell you how I became like this," Rose said.

Bella may not have liked Rose, but she felt that she understood her better now. "I'd like that."

"I am sorry about Edward," Rose added.

"Thank you Rose. I forgive you," said Bella. "I am glad he is trying to move on. You can tell him that, if you wish."

They made some small talk and Bella showed Esme, the gifts that she had purchased. Esme insisted that they would definitely solve the accommodation issue. Paul rang again.

"We should go," Jasper said.

Emmett was holding the baby now. His lip wobbled and he made a little hiccup cry noise. Emmett looked worried.

"He's hungry," Bella explained, as she rescued him.

"You feed him, Bella. We will see ourselves out," Esme said. She kissed them all goodbye, promised to Skype Esme every month and to let Jasper know what she would do about Jenks.

Maddy shut the door behind them. She turned, put her back against the door and glared at Bella. "Okay… what the fuck are they?"

"You really want to know?" She sat and prepared to feed the baby.

"I've met them before and I know they look weird. I knew that years ago… but there's something else, isn't there? They don't eat, their eyes are too light, and in fact their whole skin is too pale. They freak Paul out. He wouldn't come near the apartment. And who the **hell** is Edward?"

Bella sighed. Little Quil was feeding happily.

"Sit down, Maddy. I'll tell you now."

Bella told Maddy her story. Edward, vampires, how they had left her and how she had found out about the wolf pack.

Paul came home mid story. He just opened all the windows and grumbled about the smell.

"You dated a _**vampire**_?" Maddy checked.

"She's a freak," said Paul, as he threw himself down next to Maddy. "And ends up with _two_ werewolves." He tilted his head as if he was listening. "Speaking of," he said.

"You're okay?" Quil asked, as he thundered into the apartment.

"We're fine."

"Told ya," said Embry as he followed at a more sedate pace, closing the door behind him. He screwed his face up. "Gah, hate that smell." He sniffed again. "Ooh, lumberjack cake." He tracked the cake to the kitchen. Quil flung an arm around Bella and the baby.

"He was all right?" He stroked the baby's leg with a finger.

"He was adorable. He smiled at everyone. He melted Rose's heart."

"The ice queen? I don't believe it."

"Maddy saw it. She nearly cried."

"That's true. She was very emotional."

"Wow," said Quil.

"Jasper said he is very happy and content."

"How does he know?" Maddy asked. "He's a baby."

"Jasper reads emotions," Bella said.

"They have wicked skills, too?" Maddy asked.

"Not like **my** wicked skills, baby," said Paul.

"Good point. How do they…" she stopped. "Ewwww."

"We have never worked that one out," said Embry. "And I'm not game to ask Emmett."

"He'd tell us in intricate, endless detail," suggested Quil. They all laughed.


	86. Chapter 86

**86. Best friends share… everything. **

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: it's short, but it kind of doesn't fit in anywhere else.]<strong>

His eyes opened. The rest of the house was sleeping. It took him a few seconds to work out why he was awake. It was the baby. He had woken him up.

He could hear him squirming in his crib and he could smell the dirty diaper that was probably the cause of the squirming. Or maybe it was the result of it. Either way he got up, got dressed and rescued the little dude, before he squawked and woke his mother up. It was Saturday and she deserved a sleep-in. He changed him expertly and put him in a clean onesie; putting his fingers through the sleeve and holding his little hand, then sliding the sleeve up his arm, the way he had been taught. It was impossible to shove little baby arms up sleeves without catching their tiny fingers. A glance at Bella confirmed that she was still sound asleep, huddled up under her comforter as if she missed the warmth of a wolf boy or two.

He put him back in the crib, went and washed his hands, then came back to collect the baby.

He had the tiny baby tucked into his neck. One big hand folded up to hold his back and keep him in place. He whistled tunelessly to himself as he made a cup of coffee, one handed. He had become very adept at it.

He carried him into the living room and placed his coffee on the side table. He sat on the couch with both feet resting on the edge of the coffee table; his legs together and his knees raised. He laid the baby on his back against his thighs. He kind of stood with his little feet on the abs of the man.

The baby looked at him with his big dark eyes.

Paul studied him back.

The baby suddenly smiled at him. His whole little face lit up. "DA!" he cried.

"I'm not your father, you dumbass," he told him. "Too many dads and you are just hopelessly confused, aren't you?"

The baby waved his chubby little arm.

"You are getting so big. You almost don't fit on my legs anymore."

Burble.

"I'll admit I am here a lot… but Embry is your dad." He paused. "And Quil is your other dad. You are epically screwed. You know that, right? Poor little dude."

He held a long finger out and the baby grabbed it in his fat little fist. He dragged it over to his mouth.

Paul chuckled. "Lucky I washed my hands after changing your diaper. You do not want to know where that finger has been." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "I'll give you a clue, you don't have one."

He laughed again. "It'll be our little secret or she will hit me."

He frowned. "Actually they'd probably **both** hit me."

The baby made some unintelligible noise.

"Yes… you could have a point there…"

He took a sip of his coffee. "You know, little dude. You do not look like a man who intends to go back to sleep. Are you up for the day…" He peered at the window. "…at dawn?"

He studied the baby as he gummed on his finger.

"And they called you Quil? Man, Quil Call-Ateara the sixth. I fear that is a serious conflict of interest… you do know what your father used to call Quil Ateara the sixth, before you came along? You don't? Another hint… you DO have one of those."

A small baby noise.

"How do I know? Pack mind, little dude. Yep, I assume with a stellar biology like yours, that you'll be a wolf too. Although Embry's mother was Makah and Bella doesn't carry any wolf genes. But Josh's boys phased early. Earlier than Black and Ateara and their history is supposed to be epic."

Another sip of coffee.

"But you are doomed to shift, because your mother has vampire friends. That should be her Indian name, huh? Vampire friend? Cold one pal? Leech lover? She who befriends the enemy? Ooh ooh, I know… Kinkster Swan?"

The baby was still holding his finger; he let the other fingers on the hand press into the baby's chest. He squirmed and then he laughed.

"Whoa," said Paul. "That was a real laugh. What are you… just over four months? You're a prodigy."

The baby burbled at him.

"Yep. Talking too. You are a clever little dude. I am assuming that you get your brains from your mother."

He put his mug down and leaned into his face. "Okay… here's the toughie… Paul," he said. "Got it? PAUL. Come on… you can do it. Paul."

"Da," said the baby, and waved his arms.

"No. Dumbass. We talked about this."

"Da."

"Oh come on… it'll be worth getting the shit beaten out of me, to have you say my name. Paul… Paul… Paul."

Little Quil blew a raspberry at him.

"Ewww… thanks for the shower."

The baby jumped a little, bending his legs and pushing at Paul with his feet.

"Oof… watch it." Paul tickled him and he laughed again. "Wow! That is an awesome sound. You know that? You are just like sunshine in a tiny little body." He stopped suddenly. "And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will hunt you down…"

Burble. Wave. Raspberry.

"Whoa, triple attack."

Little Quil frowned. His lip wobbled.

"Oooh, I know that look… empty stomach, huh?" Paul listened. "She's still asleep… I can't offer you the boob but I can make you up a bowl of that bland, rice cereal… will that be okay? Yeah?"

A wave.

He took it as a yes. "Okay, but you have to sit in that little bouncy chair thing. Can you do that for me? I need both hands to make cereal." He lifted the little baby arm and tapped it against the fingers of his other hand. "Baby five. It's a deal."

He picked up little Quil and rose to his feet. "Now where is that chair thing… should be easy to find… it'll smell like cereal, right?"

Burble.

"It's not my fault you have no motor skills and throw your food everywhere." He had located the chair by then. He set it up on the kitchen counter. "Promise you won't bounce yourself off here?"

Burble.

"Fine." The baby knew the chair and he knew he could make it bounce, so he jiggled and jumped in Paul's arm. He deposited the baby into the chair and did up the seatbelt.

"You like that, huh?"

A kick of his little legs was the answer.

Paul collected the baby rice cereal. Little Quil was smacking his lips and bouncing. A tin of baby formula was kept for emergencies and mixing into cereal. "I'm just going to pour boiling water on your bottle, okay. With wolf genes you should be fine."

Paul made up a small amount in the bottle and shook it to mix. "Enough for mixer and a chaser, eh?"

The baby waved a hand at the bottle of milk.

"No, later. After cereal."

Gurgle. "Da."

"Jeez, maybe you do get your brains from your father. Paul… Paul…"

Burble.

"Yeah, right… here you are, get this stuff into you."

The baby held his mouth open like a little bird. Paul expertly spooned cereal in; scraping up the excess around his mouth and shoving that in, too. He avoided the arms that tried to help. "Hey, don't go grabbing the bowl… that's how you make a mess, you know. Jeez, look you've got it all over your hand now." He shoved the baby's hand towards his mouth. He sucked off the cereal but made more of a mess as he still had a mouthful and it all dribbled down his arm. Paul cleaned him off with the dishcloth.

"Good job. Now you can have your milk." He held the bottle for him as the baby sucked eagerly at the teat. "You can take a breath, you know. This stuff looks like cappuccino froth by the time you get to the end. Lucky we worked out to punch more holes in the teat. I am amazed your mother puts up with you if you suck that hard. Guess she's used to it, huh?"

The baby patted the back of his hand.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You're too cute, you know that?"

888888

By the time Bella's aching breasts woke her up, she found them lying on the couch. MTV was on and Paul was asleep; little Quil held up against his chest facing outwards so that he could watch the TV. He smiled at his mother and burbled at her.

"Good morning to you, too," she said. "Did you have breakfast?"

Paul mumbled, "Fed".

Bella picked up the baby and settled herself in the lounge chair with her feet up to feed him. Paul shuffled around and got more comfy on the couch. The baby latched on eagerly and grabbed her hair in his other hand. "Just like your dad, eh? He loves my hair, too." She closed her eyes and nodded off again.

When he had finished his feed, she stood up to change him again. Little Quil pointed at the sleeping Paul "pa," he said.

"Yes," said Bella, still three quarters asleep. "That's Paul. Good boy."

Paul was sound asleep and didn't hear him.


	87. Chapter 87

**87. Best friends share… everything. **

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>Little Quil was six months old. He could sit, crawl like a demon and cruise around. He stood and sidled around hanging onto the coffee table or the sofa. He was already looking at the gap between the coffee table and the chairs, and thinking about those first steps on his own. He was a busy little guy. He didn't want to lie down to breastfeed anymore. He ate a lot more solid food now, too. She started to wean him, even though he had pretty much started to wean himself. When he wasn't breastfeeding anymore, she realised he could go live with the boys and be bottle fed. He was very chatty; everyone talked to him and he wouldn't be quiet in class now that she couldn't feed him. She worried about disrupting other students. If she wanted to continue her law course, she had to do something. She had pushed it enough having a baby underneath the bar table. She could not drop out now, so close to the end. She would also rather he was with his fathers than with a paid carer.<p>

But he would be away from _her_.

Just thinking about it nearly killed her. She put him down for a nap in the apartment and found herself sitting, holding a toy and crying. Maddy let herself in, opened the door and just hugged her hard. She confessed that Quil had texted her and sent her over.

The three of them discussed it and agreed that little Quil could move to La Push. It really was the only option. It was one of those awful things where the boys were secretly excited but knew it upset her, so they couldn't let themselves **be** excited. They did his usual routine of dinner, bath, story and bed. But this time he would be staying more than one night.

Bella looked at him sound asleep in his crib and the tears ran down her face. Embry hugged her and cried as well. He hated seeing her so upset.

Quil drove her back to Seattle that evening. She cried the whole way and he held her that night while she cried some more. She felt desiccated. She felt like her life was over. But she did some research and discovered that a lot of breast feeding mums go through a similar kind of depression when they stop feeding. The hormones kick in. She had a double dose with weaning and not having her baby around. She counted her blessings and made a decision to just get through this. It was a blessing that Little Quil could be with his fathers and his family, and live in their house. He could learn Quileute as he grew up. He could see his grandparents every day. The only thing he didn't have was her. And the boys had missed him when she took him away from them after he was born, so it was fair.

She threw herself into her study. Paul and Maddy exchanged worried glances about her and tried to make her be more social.

Months passed. Quil came up more often. He was her rock and he was always there for her. Embry was virtually working part time and was happiest looking after little Quil. He was so good at it; endlessly patient. He was effectively the stay at home parent, with help from Quil, Joy, Sue or Charlie for the days when he had to work. Worst case scenario, Little Quil just went in with another pack family. Sam was always ecstatic to have his nephew. Embry didn't like taking him to work at the hatchery until he had learnt to swim. In any case, little Quil loved the other babies and children. Quil laughed that it was a furry baby group.

The boys tried hard to fill the gap for her, but they just physically couldn't be there all the time. They took turns driving back for the weekends; she spent alternate weekends in the house or the apartment. Luckily, little Quil was a great baby and he didn't mind sleeping in different places. If they could, one of the boys would go back to Seattle with her and then run back to La Push before dawn. They preferred that, rather than letting her drive alone. Saying goodbye to her baby sometimes upset her, so they had to drive.

It was hard on them all. Even little Quil fretted and had a bad patch without her. Everyone just called him 'six' now, to differentiate between old Quil and his father.

She had missed seeing Embry every day when he moved back to La Push. It seemed worse now that little Quil was gone too. They phoned each other a lot. They had sex when she was back in La Push, but she really missed having him around all the time. They had lived together for years. It was the silly things, like seeing something and thinking, 'I must show Embry, later' when she couldn't. She slept under extra quilts when she was alone; she just couldn't get warm enough. She crossed the days off the calendar with a big red marker. Milestones passed like birthdays and Christmases. More pages were added to their family photo album. She started her final year at uni.

She had to give the Cullens an answer about Jenks. She asked around and tested the water for legal internships. It wasn't good. She talked it over with Charlie and Quil one night after dinner. As law enforcement officers she thought they ought to get a vote. Charlie pointed out that Alice & Jasper had helped with Victoria. Without their assistance, they may have never got to Embry and Bella in time. Emmett & Jasper had also helped them with the bear hunt. The Cullens had given them an apartment; they paid rent, but it was nowhere near market value. They hadn't increased it, the whole time Bella had been living there and it had doubled in size as well.

"How long does the legal internship last?" Embry asked.

"Ten weeks. Unpaid."

"Ouch. Jeez, they want 80 hours a week and they don't pay you?" Quil asked.

"You have to learn somewhere. And they spend time training you." Bella was more worried about lasting another ten weeks away from them.

"You're not earning them any money," Embry noted.

"Hate to say it, kiddo," Charlie said, "but we kind of owe the Cullens."

"You wouldn't be doing illegal stuff for other people?" Quil checked. "Just them?"

"Just them," she assured him. "And not until Mr Jenks is unable to do it for them. Jasper says he is getting older. He must be mid 50's now, so he can do it for a little while longer, yet."

"I can get why they need it. Not aging 'n all," said Charlie.

"They bought lots of baby stuff, too," said Embry.

"How long do the wolves live?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella.

"You guys haven't aged much in five years," Charlie said. "You sure you are going to age in ten?"

Embry and Quil exchanged a look. Quil shrugged. "We don't know."

"It depends if we keep phasing… we think," Embry said. "No one really knows."

"Right," said Charlie. "Old history."

"Yeah. There's a few things they didn't seem to write down," said Embry.

"Or make a story up about," suggested Quil. "And believe me; I've checked all the documents we have."

"So the pack might need some forged documents too, one day," Charlie said. "Especially if some of them can't give up phasing."

"Good point, Dad." She exhaled heavily. "So we say 'yes'?"

They all nodded.

"Hey, can you make legends up?" asked Embry. "I want to hear the song of the geriatric wolf."

"Watch it," Quil threatened. "I'll still bite you, even when my teeth are gone." He glanced at Bella. He reached out and dragged her into his lap; wrapping her up in his big arms. "You worry too much. You are almost finished. Almost there. You can't give it up now."

She just nodded mutely and cuddled in against him. "I miss you guys, and I miss Little Quil and I miss everyone else, too and some days I just almost can't get out of bed."

"We know, Bells."

Embry spoke, "You wanted to do law to help people, honey. To help our community. You defended me that time and that's what gave you the idea. You have a term and bit left."

"And ten more weeks," she added.

Embry leaned over and slid his hand up her face; kissing her as she looked up at him. "We are so proud of you, Honey. You work so hard." She reached for him. He scooped her off Quil's lap and sat her on the kitchen counter. Charlie looked sympathetic.

"Dad you must have been devastated when Renee left. I was only six months old."

Charlie cleared his throat before he answered. "Yep. You were in Riverside, California. Can't exactly drive it for weekends and then you moved to Arizona. Further away."

"I had no idea. I am so sorry."

Charlie shrugged. "Not your fault." He looked at her. "You're doing the best you can, kiddo. And the boys look after him."

"I know."

Quil stood. "Come on, Bells. We need to get going. I'll run back in the morning and see you at the station, Chief."

Charlie nodded. "Call me if I can help."

"Thanks, Dad."

Embry snuggled her. "You want a quickie?" he asked when Charlie had left.

She chuckled. "You know I would like nothing better than to fall into bed with you Embry Call, but if I do, I won't be falling out again."

He kissed her. She let herself go; she loved him. She tried to pull him closer; tried to climb him. He lifted her and held her as they poured their emotions into each other. "I miss you, too," he whispered to her when they finally broke apart. He literally handed her to Quil. And then he took a deep breath.

"You're packed?" Quil asked her. She nodded. Embry grabbed her bag for her. She and Quil got in the car for the long drive back. The empty baby seat haunted her.

She fell asleep in the car. The boys hadn't let her have much sleep on the weekend. She woke up when Quil carried her up to the apartment door. She pressed her face in and inhaled him.

"You okay?" he asked, as he unlocked the door.

"Need you."

"You got me, you know that."

"Can you stay all night?"

"Just try and stop me."

"I love you, Quil. You've been the absolute best partner. I'm so lucky to have you and Embry." Her hand rubbed at the back of his neck where his hair was softest. Quil's neck was almost as thick as his head. She stroked over the muscles.

"Yeah?" he checked. He gave her an odd look.

"Yeah. All the time you let Embry and me live together, you missed out and you never said anything."

He made a kind of shrug movement. "It wasn't forever… just for a couple of years. You get through this last year of school, and then you'll be home."

"And the internship."

"Yeah. That too." There was a silence as he put her down. "What did Seth crap on about at that first pack meeting? Something about architecture? Do you remember?"

"Triangles?" she suggested.

"Yeah, that was it. Stronger as three. Can support more weight, he said."

"You're the strongest; you support us," she noted. "We are all happier with three. It suits us all. And that's a great thing."

He smiled at her. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

The light on the phone was blinking. "Oh, a message," said Bella.

Quil shook his head.

"No?" she checked.

"Tomorrow," he said. He gave her a look that she recognised. He took a step towards her, she inhaled. He backed her into the wall. He put a hand flat above her head. His body pressed her up against the flat surface.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat.

"Here?" he asked.

"Maddy?" she choked out.

"Asleep. Door's closed." He dropped his head a little; bending until his face was level with hers. He kissed gently at the side of her head. Little gentle bumps. She shifted on her feet. He dropped his arm. Both hands ruched up her skirt and lifted it up her body in small stages. Her head tilted. She turned towards his mouth. He captured her lips. Her hand slid around his head. His tongue slid into her mouth. Her head banged against the wall. His hand dropped. His fingers pressed against her leg and dragged up; pressing against her and leaving tracks on her skin. She moaned.

The hand reached her panties. His palm pressed in hard against her. She made another noise. He pressed again.

"Yes," she moaned.

His fingers shifted and slid in the top of her panties. She pulled at the shirt around his neck. "Off," she muttered, but he wouldn't let her go long enough to take his shirt off. His hand pushed down; shoving the waistband down and giving himself more room as his hand slid into her.

"Mmph." Another head bang. She had both hands on his head now; holding him so that she could eat at his mouth.

His arm slid around her waist and lifted her; sliding her up the wall so that he could stand upright. He held her there with his body. She squirmed. He pushed against her. She moaned again.

"Help me," he begged.

Her hands moved to his waist as he held her there. She fumbled at his jeans but eventually got them undone. Her hand dove in the front and he moaned as she grabbed at him. Her other hand reached behind and tried to push his jeans down his ass. She got him freed enough for them both. He shoved and broke the waistband on her panties with his hand. They fell down her thighs. He lifted her again. She kicked off the remains of her panties, lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips. She held him in place with one hand. Her other arm went around his neck and over his shoulders. He leaned his head back a little and shoved his hips forward. He plunged into her.

Her back slammed into the wall. She grunted. He pulled back and shoved forward again. Her eyes closed and her mouth hung open. He watched her. She slid up and down the wall as he moved.

"Oh… Quil…" she moaned his name.

His hands shifted to hold her under the thighs.

He growled as she thumped rhythmically into the plaster. He buried his face in her neck and licked at her jugular; tasting her sweat and her scent. Her hands knotted in his shirt and she shuddered.

"That's my girl," he told her, before he let himself go. They panted together and exchanged some gentler, less urgent kisses.

"Bed now." He hoisted up his jeans with one hand and carried her with the other; down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>He woke early, raided Bella's wallet and went for a jog. She was up when he got back; perched on a kitchen stool with a cup of coffee in her hand.<p>

"I missed you," she said. "Woke up."

He placed a box on the counter in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Pregnancy test."

She blinked.

"You were so emotional last night," he said. "And you taste different," he added.

"Oh, my God," she whispered. She looked panicked. She dashed for the wall calendar and started counting weeks. Quil looked at her as if she had gone mad. He let her go and poured his own coffee.

"Do you think it's early? Like a few weeks?"

"Yeah. We know what to look for now. Em would have said something, otherwise."

"That means I'll just make it." She was still studying the calendar.

"Make what?"

"I'll have the baby a couple of weeks after I finish the internship."

He gave her a look. "You're going to do a legal internship heavily pregnant?"

"I have to. And I **have** to take Jenks now. I don't want to delay anymore. Who else is going to take a heavily pregnant intern? I know what to expect second time around. I can be really organised-"

"And ask for help," he prompted.

She looked at him. It suddenly struck her that he was trying terrifically hard _not_ to look excited. "It's fabulous news, Quil." She held her arms out to him.

He grabbed her; scooped her up and hugged her hard. "I'm so excited," he whispered.

"You think this one is yours," she guessed.

"I **know** this one is mine," he corrected.


	88. Chapter 88

**88. Best friends share… everything. **

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>The message on the phone turned out to be Alice Cullen. Bella was glad she hadn't answered it the night before. Being emotional, as Quil put it, it might have been too much for her. She needed to tell the Cullens her decision about Jenks anyway.<p>

Alice had left a message and her number.

Quil just frowned at her. "They are never going to let you go, are they?"

"I don't think so. I don't think the Cullens have many human friends."

"No. Understandable." He paused. "What do you think she wants?"

"She can't 'see' me. Jasper said, a long time ago, that she gets glimpses sometimes. I imagine that she finds that pretty frustrating." She shrugged. "We used to be friends."

"You said she was your best friend."

"Yes. It took me a long time to understand that she wasn't; she was Edward's ally, not my friend."

"Rose," said Quil enigmatically.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"**She** apologised," Quil expanded. "Maybe Alice wants to, as well."

"Yes, we spoke at the treaty line, when Embry was still in the hospital."

"She wasn't happy about you being with us. She made some snarky comment."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Jake was there," he said.

The pack mind, of course. "'What on earth? With werewolves?' that's what she said," Bella remembered.

"She offended you and you have kind of avoided her. You rang Esme and you saw Jasper and Emmett…"

"I know. I was so betrayed by her leaving. She was supposed to be **my** friend, but not a note; not an email… nothing. When I told her about how happy I was with you guys, she just didn't seem happy for me, you know?"

"It's hard for eternal creatures to change, Bells." Quil had served himself cereal while they were talking.

"I know and Esme must chat about me. Can't help herself."

He looked at her. "Are you eating?"

"Yes. I'm starved."

"What do you want?"

"I feel like porridge with-"

"You say 'with fish fry' and I will spank you," he interrupted.

She pouted. "I was going to say honey."

"Uh huh."

* * *

><p>She rang Alice after Quil left. She did want to apologise. Jasper had told her how happy they were and Esme and Rose had not stopped talking about little Quil. Embry had started talking to Esme on Skype so she didn't miss out on baby updates.<p>

Bella resisted the urge to point out to her that it had taken her a very long time to call. Quil was right; eternal beings had a different sense of time.

Alice got all reminiscent. "I remember that first day at school," Alice's voice chimed into the phone. "When Edward met you. He said your eyes communicated, but your mind didn't. He ran away and hid in his car. He had this fantasy about killing you. I reminded him that you were Charlie Swan's only family and that your death would have killed him. Then he ran away to Denali for a while."

Bella felt sick. She didn't think it was the baby. They were so good at pretending to be human, but they really weren't. She could not believe that she had ever wanted to be one of them. She patted her still flat stomach, as if to reassure the child within that she didn't think like that now.

Bella remembered that picture perfect Norman Rockwell moment in the cafeteria. Edward had disappeared for six days and then come back. She knew it was six days because she had counted them. She had looked for him in the cafeteria and had finally been brave enough to look up, at the exact moment that Emmett shook snow out of his hair, all over his protesting sisters. Now, she knew the snow hadn't melted like everyone else's, because he had no body temperature. Now, she knew that Alice would have known the exact second Bella would have looked at them. Now, she knew that the whole scene was completely false. They had orchestrated it. They were falsely human.

And Edward had stared back at her. Trying to read her mind and failing.

She needed to be more forceful with Alice. "Alice," she interrupted, "I really don't want to talk about Edward. What are _you_ up to? Jasper said you are starting up a fashion website," she prompted.

Alice liked to talk about fashion; she had picked the correct topic. She finally had to say that she had a class to attend. Alice promised to call again.

She hung up, picked up the pregnancy test kit and went to have a shower. She'd do the test in the morning, but she was sure Quil was right. He didn't make mistakes like that.

* * *

><p>This pregnancy was almost perfect. She finished law school, graduated and started with J. Jenks. Everyone called him Jay. He was completely terrified of the Cullens. Now she understood what Jasper had meant about him having a coronary. She felt a little sorry for him.<p>

Charlie was so delighted with her, he nearly burst. He told her that she was the thing in his life that he was most proud of. He made her cry and Quil frowned at him.

She went into labour two weeks after her internship finished. It was definitely Quil's baby; much bigger than Six had been. The delivery took hours longer as a result. Quil got so distressed during it, that he had to leave. Embry got her through it. She tore and had to have stitches. Quil apologised so many times for leaving, for having a big baby, for everything, that she wanted to hit him. She finally said that they had a way to heal it and he could just do that for her and for goodness sake stop apologising and here, hold your baby. That fixed him.

It was another boy. They called him Charlie. It was a fight between Joy and Charlie over who held him more often. He was, evidently, the spitting image of his father.

Turned out, he was just as much trouble as his father had been too. He didn't sleep. When he did it wasn't for very long. He was an extremely active, busy child, who blew all the supposed baby milestones out of the water. He walked properly at six months old. He was desperate to do whatever Six was doing and didn't care that he was younger and smaller. The one good thing was that boys got on so well together that they shared a room when Charlie got out of the crib.

Bella opened a law practice in Forks. She discussed it with Quil and Embry. If she was in town, she could look after everyone. The Rez people would travel to see her and she needed to do day-to-day stuff for the locals to pay her bills. She tried to keep all the rez work as pro bono (unpaid). She worked hard.

She got involved with Native American rights groups. She attended meetings and conferences where she could. She assisted in larger cases until she felt brave enough to handle her own. A lot of the NA law specialists she had contacted when she was preparing for Embry's case against Tiffany, remembered her. Her intensity had made her stand out to them. One asked what had happened to that kid she had been defending. They laughed when she confessed that he was at home looking after their babies.

She had two more babies, both girls. Quil and Embry were ecstatic. They utterly adored the little girls and Bella could already see them being spoilt rotten.

She became so well-known and so quickly, that the Native American Rights Fund offered her a job. They worked as a law firm, run by charitable donations. The salary didn't worry her. She had never become a lawyer to earn a seven figure income. The NARF's practice was concentrated in five key areas: the preservation of tribal existence; the protection of tribal natural resources; the promotion of Native American human rights; the accountability of governments to Native Americans; and the development of Indian law and educating the public about Indian rights, laws, and issues. They had ten attorneys employed already. The main office was in Boulder, Colorado. With others stationed in Washington DC and Anchorage, Alaska. She filled a gap for them, by taking over the tribes in the area of the Pacific Northwest. She could stay local, but had to travel sometimes.

Quil was still a deputy and happy about it. Embry still looked after their babies and his other babies; the fish. They still phased but there were less and less vampires around. So somehow, with six years of university, a six month gap at the beginning and another in the middle, and three years of working; a total of ten years had passed. She got an invitation for the Forks High School ten year reunion.

She put it on the fridge where the boys would see it. She'd discuss it with them. She wasn't much for such things.

But first, she had a meeting to attend. Bella walked into the tribal school to have a meeting with Quil's kindergarten teacher. They introduced each other and then she followed her into the classroom. She felt odd, sitting in the tiny chairs. She was a giant for a second. She asked why the woman had specifically requested _her_ to attend.

Mrs Fisher pushed a drawing across the table at her. She looked at it. It was a family. There was a woman in the middle with long brown hair that curled up at the bottom. Two men stood on each side of her. One had black hair and the other had a line across his head. They were much taller than her. A little boy stood on each side of the men. On one side there was a girl with a dress and a bow in her hair. The final addition was a sitting baby with a curl on the top of her head. And some big dog like animals off in the background.

It was her family. Her heart swelled. This one was definitely going on the picture wall.

"Can you explain this?" Mrs Fisher asked. She was bristling with righteous indignation.

"Excuse me?" said Bella.

"Why would your son have drawn your boyfriend in the family portrait?"

Bella blinked. "My boyfriend?"

"Well I asked him who he was and he said he slept with you."

"Did you ask him where the other man slept?"

"What? No?"

"Why not?"

Mrs Fisher looked embarrassed now. And she wouldn't answer.

Bella felt a flash of anger course through her body. "You're new here aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes… what does that have to do with anything? I have years of experience teaching."

"I'm sure you do... but I assume that you asked him to draw his family and he did."

"I d-don't understand."

"No. No, you don't. But I would say that you could have asked any of the other children in the class and they would have confirmed his story. Actually that is a point… you **didn't** ask him. Otherwise you would know the story and you would understand."

"I asked him," she blustered.

Bella took a deep breath and rubbed at her eyes, while she got herself together. There was no point getting angry with the woman.

"Ah. I see." She gave a tired smile. "So you asked him, but then you assumed that he was not telling you the truth, because you can't imagine how what he described would actually work. You couldn't get your small mind around it. And that makes me a little annoyed. And it makes **you** a bad teacher."

The woman looked like she was going to get upset.

Bella pointed at the drawing. "The more solid man is Quil Ateara and this is Embry Call and they are both my lovers. They have been for some years. Thus the Call-Ateara name. It's not my name; it's theirs. We are all as married as we can be. I know my son; he would have told you that we slept together in the same bed. He would have told you that he has two daddies. He is proud of that. He thinks he is special because he has two daddies. And he would also probably have said that his daddies love each other, too. He is only five and he doesn't understand why some people think that is weird." She tilted her head. "People like you. I might also suggest that if you knew anything about us at all, or listened to little Quil, that you would have asked Embry to come in for this meeting. He is more the stay at home parent than I am. But I guess you couldn't deal with that either; a male 'mommy'."

The teacher's mouth hung open.

Bella stood up. She picked up the drawing.

"I will have my son moved to another class. _After_ you apologise to him, for accusing him of being a liar. And you will do it in front of the class, because you called him a liar in front of his class. He was very upset when he came home from school yesterday and now I know why. I will give him credit; he did not tell anyone what you said to him."

The doors to the room slammed open. Quil and Embry came in at a rush. Both uniformed, one police, one fisheries.

"You okay?"

"Honey?" They asked at the same time.

The teacher looked at the large, slightly alarmed men who came up and touched the tiny brunette. It was as if they needed to touch her, to assure themselves that she was all right. One had longer hair and one a buzz cut; just like the men in the drawing.

She smiled at them. "I'm fine."

"You were upset," Quil stated.

Embry was frowning at the teacher. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Yes, but I'm okay now." She turned to the teacher. "See?" she asked. "How could I choose?"

She turned back to the men. "I just got a little upset about something." Bella looked at the teacher. "It won't be happening again."

"H-how did you call them?" she asked.

"I didn't… they just know. We are… linked somehow."

She turned her back on the teacher and completely ignored her. "Look," she said as she held up the picture.

"Cool. That is so going on the picture wall," said Quil.

"Look at Molly with a curl. She does have your hair," noted Embry.

They walked out together.

Mrs Fisher tried to complain to the Tribal council and got short shrift, so she resigned and left the school in a huff.

No one cared.

Maddy took her job. She was ecstatic because she could teach the older kids history again. Paul was just ecstatic.


	89. Chapter 89

**89. Best friends share… everything. **

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

><p>The Alumni organised the Forks High School ten year reunion event. There was a picnic family day set down for the day with a dance that night for the adults. Every babysitter in town was booked. Someone had suggested the James Bond theme, just for old times' sake.<p>

Lauren and Jessica bonded at the picnic. They had kept in touch on Facebook but not seen each other for years. They were both still single, they argued that they weren't thirty and still had plenty of time. They both noticed when a woman approached.

"Jesus, look at _her_," Jessica said

"Bella Swan," spat Lauren.

Bella walked slowly across the grass, holding the hand of a small girl who looked about two. Mike Newton saw her, too and bounded over. "Hey Arizona," he greeted her. She laughed.

Lauren and Jessica listened in shamelessly.

"Mike." She kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

"Can't complain." He shrugged. "Who's this?" he looked down at the small girl who had her hand in her mouth.

"This is Amelia," Bella introduced her.

"Meya," the little girl repeated.

"The others are around somewhere." Bella looked behind her. "Here they come."

They heard the laughter, first. The two men approached. The taller one was carrying a baby at his hip; clearly another girl. The other man had a boy hung upside down, under one massive arm. He was squealing his head off. The man's other hand held one hand of a smaller boy, who was about three and he was swinging between the men as they walked.

Mike blinked. "Is that… ?"

"Quil and Embry," Bella supplied. "I'm Bella Call-Ateara, now."

"Oh. My. God." said Lauren.

"I looked her up on Facebook," Jessica added. "She's some fancy lawyer now. Does high profile Native American cases and same sex rights things."

"A lawyer?" Lauren gasped. "And she's still with **them**?"

"Hello," Mike managed, when the family got to him.

The swinging kid jumped and landed in front of Mike. He was a solid little guy. "I'm Charlie," he announced, "and I'm three **and a half**!" The half was clearly vitally important.

"I'm Mike, pleased to meet you," said Mike. They shook hands solemnly.

Quil flipped Quil junior and put him on his feet. He leaned back against his father's legs. A big hand on his chest held him there.

"Embry has Molly and this is Quil junior," Bella finished the introductions. "You guys remember Mike? From Newtons suppliers. I used to work there."

"Yes, I remember," Embry held a hand out to shake. Quil nodded at him.

"Four in six years!" hissed Lauren. "And look at her. She looks the same."

"What about them? They look the same, too," Jessica said. "Actually they **do** look the same. They have not aged a day. Freaky."

Quil looked at the women, sharply.

Lauren made a small eep noise.

"Da?" said Amelia. "Turn."

"Yes, Honey." Quil picked her up. He locked eyes with Embry and jigged his head at the women. Embry nodded.

Mike looked confused.

"Embry is 'dad' and Quil is 'da'. It works out," Bella explained, with a shrug. "What about you, Mike?"

"Divorced. No kids."

"I'd say I was sorry, but it's not for everybody," Bella said.

"Yeah. I guess that was a blessing. Probably better we didn't have kids with how nasty the divorce got."

"That's awful," Bella said. "But you're still young," she reminded him.

"Do you keep in touch with Edward and Alice?" he asked.

"I do. Edward lives in Alaska and Alice and Jasper are in New York, now. Fashion."

The others weren't taking much notice of Bella and Mike's conversation. Little Quil grabbed Charlie by the hand and the two of them ran off together. Embry watched which direction they went.

"Kiss," Amelia ordered Quil. He kissed her. He made a big lip smacking noise when he did it. "Mwah"

"Dad turn, Da" she said.

"'Turn'? Is that your new favourite word?"

"Turn," she demanded.

"Okay, okay…" He looked at Embry lasciviously. "C'mere, Em."

Embry grinned at him. "For me or them?" he checked, quietly.

"You Em, always you," Quil assured him. He grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"**Oh. My. God." **said Lauren**.**

Amelia smacked Quil on the chest. "Meya turn, Dad," she ordered.

Embry laughed. Quil held her so that she could kiss Embry. He kissed her loudly. "You are a greedy girl," he told her. He tickled her with one hand and she squealed. Baby Molly laughed too.

"Turn Mummy!" Amelia said, triumphantly.

The men both leaned towards Bella.

"Stop it, you lot!" she hissed at them. They all kissed her anyway.

"Sorry, Mike. It's a phase," Bella explained.

"Doesn't look like a phase," chuckled Mike.

"What about Mike?" Bella asked Amelia.

She thought about it. "Kiss," she said. Quil lifted her over and she pressed her mouth to Mike's cheek.

"There," said Bella. "All done?"

"Yes," she said. She wriggled and Quil put her down. Embry passed the baby to Bella and he held Amelia's hand. They went off to find the boys. "Six!" Amelia shouted.

"If we are staying, I should get the cooler out of the car," said Quil.

Bella nodded. He jogged away.

"Did she say 'six'?" Mike checked.

"Quil Ateara the sixth. Everyone calls him Six."

"Ah." Mike studied her. "You were worried about staying," he said, perceptively.

She nodded. "It's nerve wracking… reunions. Comparing yourself to others, you know? Takes you right back to High School and I was not the confident one."

"You caused a scene on your first day at Forks High, as I recall."

"Yes. Funny. I was never the popular girl at my old school. No one ever seemed to notice me."

"Maybe you were meant to be here," Mike suggested.

She looked in the direction Quil had run, and then down to the baby in her arms. "Yes, maybe I was." Thinking back, she couldn't remember what had made her decide to come and live with Charlie in Washington. It wasn't a decision she had ever regretted.

"Angela Weber is around somewhere," Mike suggested.

"Is she? We can find her. She's tall." She and Mike walked away.

Lauren and Jessica actually had nothing to say, for once.

* * *

><p>That afternoon the three lay in bed together. The kids were at Joy's.<p>

Quil was on the bottom. Bella lying on his chest. Embry snuggled in under Quil's arm; his feet hanging off the end of the bed. Quil's hand rubbed over Embry's back. Bella's hand rested on his ass cheek.

"Are we going to this dance?" Embry asked. His fingers were drawing patterns on the flesh of Bella's thigh.

"A fabulous evening of comparing careers, cars and kids with people who are virtual strangers. If you wanted to keep in touch with them, you would have done so," Quil said.

"Yeah," said Embry, "you know what it will be like when they get drunk. You could have a flashback to the hormone years. Girls crying in the toilets because someone didn't speak to them; old flames who try to ignite a lost love interest; endless gossip about who got fat, who got skinny and who has dyed their hair already or stooped to plastic surgery." Being sober all the time was sometimes irritating for the wolves as others around them got drunk.

"Jeez, Embry," muttered Quil.

"And we'd have to get out of bed," Bella noted.

"I am **not** voting for that," said Quil. "It sounds so attractive, too." He was sarcastic.

Silence.

"Ten years," said Bella. "I can't believe it has gone so fast." She lifted her head, suddenly. "That means we missed our ten year anniversary."

"Huh," said Quil. "I suppose we did."

"Well that's not very romantic," she said.

"You do all right," noted Quil.

She chuckled. "Fair enough. Lying in bed with you two is way better than a bunch of flowers or a ring." Generally they didn't bother celebrating Hallmark days. They showed her that they loved her every day, not once a year by buying her a rose.

"It was May when we got together," said Embry. "Just _before_ you graduated."

Bella remembered that time. It was Embry that had been through the worst of it, with his mother throwing him out and being tortured by Victoria. They had been through a lot of stuff together with forced separations and her studying, but they **had** got through it together.

"I vote for staying here and making babies," said Embry.

"What?" Bella protested. "We already have four."

"I wanted six," Quil reminded them.

"Hand holding. I remember," said Embry.

She tried to climb out of the bed, but they grabbed her and hauled her back. She squealed in protest, but she was only playing.

"C'mere, Bells," said Quil.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>[AN: well, it's the end of another story. I can't quite believe it myself; I really thought this one was <strong>never<strong> going to end. It was so hard to decide where to leave them. After the mating weekend? No. After a year or so? No. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It has been a fabulous journey; ten years of the trio. People keep telling me that they can't read Quil with anyone else, other than Embry and Bella. Me too. I read something the other week and kept expecting Quil and Embry to jump each other. Lmao

Thank you also to all the readers that have walked the slash (M/M) road with me. First time writing it for me, first time reading it for a lot of you, I know. I think we all had fun; I know I did.

Feel free to follow me on twitter (at) mtr_amg

Or my blog

http: /amgray. blogspot. com. au/

Just take out the spaces.

I have to work on some original fiction, so I will be quiet for a little while. Check out the stories I have already posted on Smashwords. They are e-books but you don't need an e-reader to read them. You can download them in one of ten different formats; whatever works for you. It's okay to share the free ones with others.

http : /www. smashwords. com/profile/view/AMGray

I assume that I will be back. I still have to work on the extension of the 'I'll be home for Christmas' one shot. I'll see you then!

MAJOR THANKS to my betas and brainstormers who have come up with ideas, suggested strategies and talked me through sticking points. Oh, and added lots of commas. I'm not good with commas.

Feebes 86 http: /www. fanfiction. net/u/2307836/

Ruadhsidhe http: /www. fanfiction. net/u/2784897/

They both write great stories, too.]


End file.
